FEITA PRA MIM
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Os seis foram criados juntos desde pequenos, mas a adolescência chegou e com ela algumas desavenças, Isabella conhecida por seu gênio forte, é levada para Londres para concluir seus estudos. Seis anos depois a jovem retorna, reunindo novamente os seis amigos e despertando uma paixão avassaladora! Não percam esta estória emocionante e divertida. – U.A – M- 18 anos.
1. PROLOGO

**Olá pessoal! Aqui está como o prometido! A fic mais votada! **

**Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem, se gostar comentem!**

**A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim. **

**Beijos a todas!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Os casais Charlie e Renée, Esme e Carlisle, Alfred e Juliet eram inseparáveis, se conheciam desde a adolescência e cursaram o segundo grau juntos, separando-se para cursarem a universidade. Hoje todos formados e renomados em suas áreas, retornaram à pequena e reconfortante Forks, pra criarem seus filhos longe da agitação e violência da cidade grande.

Charlie Swan tornou-se um renomado advogado, influente em todo o condado e cidades vizinhas, já Renée formou-se em administração e junto com suas amigas Esme e Juliet, abriram um antiquário, um lugar de extremo bom gosto, onde se encontrava de tudo ara uma excelente decoração.

O casal tinha uma filha chamada Isabella de dois anos e um sobrinho de cinco que vivia com eles desde que perdeu os pais precocemente, Emmett Mccarty, filho de Susan, irmã de Charlie, e todos viviam em uma ampla e confortável casa nos arredores de Forks.

Alfred Hale herdou de seu pai a presidência do banco de Forks e Juliet era reconhecida como uma excelente paisagista, também sócia no antiquário. Moravam em uma bela mansão nos arredores da cidade, seus filhos Jasper e Rosalie tinham quatro anos, mesmo sendo gêmeos possuíam personalidades completamente diferentes.

Carlisle era o renomado diretor do hospital central de Forks e herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do estado de Washington, Esme sua esposa, se tornou uma arquiteta e decoradora de ambiente muito famosa e também sócia de Juliet e Renée no antiquário. O casal tinha dois filhos, Edward de cinco anos e Alice de três, a família residia em uma belíssima propriedade um pouco afastada da cidade.

As crianças estudavam juntas desde o jardim de infância, devido às carreiras promissoras de seus pais ficavam sempre juntos e juntos passaram por muitas coisas. Emmett considerava Isabella como uma irmã e vice versa e tanto ele, quanto Edward e Jazz eram superprotetores com as garotas.

Dez anos se passaram e veio à adolescência tornando as coisas um tanto complicadas... Os hormônios em fúrias dos garotos em plena puberdade causaram muitas brigas entre eles, além é claro de que a idade fazia muita diferença nesta fase difícil de descobertas e transições.

Emmett Mccarty era um garoto magro de cabelos castanhos escuros, dono de lindos olhos azuis, herança de seu pai, de sua mãe Susan herdara as covinhas que se formavam quando sorria. Como todo garoto de quinze anos se achava o tal, formava uma bela dupla com Edward, para azarar as garotas do colégio e era difícil encontrar entre elas quem resistisse aos dois. Era atentado e não deixava ninguém em paz, sempre com uma piadinha na ponta da língua, sempre implicando com Rosalie e Alice, assim como Isabella, mas com a prima a coisa era diferente, mesmo sendo a mais nova entre eles era valente e não deixava por menos as provocações do primo e de nenhum outro garoto.

Jasper Hale um garoto extremamente tímido, dono de cabelos castanhos claros e cacheados, e um lindo par de olhos azuis, pareciam um anjo. Com seu jeito reservado, mantinha uma amizade sincera com Isabella a única com quem se abria, além de amigos eram confidentes.

Rosalie Hale uma linda garota, sempre fora, desde bebê, chamava muito a atenção dos garotos. Mesmo tendo somente quatorze anos, tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido e seios proeminentes o que despertava paixões e a libido de nove entre dez garotos do colégio, adorava ser o centro das atenções.

Alice Cullen uma garota hiperativa, não parava um segundo, falava bastante e sempre fora desinibida desde pequenina. Com seus longos cabelos castanhos escuros e lindos olhos esverdeados, era bem miúda para os seus trezes anos e andava sempre impecável, moda era sua paixão.

Edward Cullen um garoto realmente lindo, sempre fora desde pequeno, dono de cabelos acobreados em um tom raramente visto e com um par de olhos verdes encantadores, possuía um olhar intenso e penetrante e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Chamava a atenção das garotas por onde passava, levava muito jeito com elas e era difícil encontrar uma que resistisse ao seu charme e persuasão. Junto com seu melhor amigo Emmett, arrasava os pobres corações de nove entre dez garotas do colégio, tinha o dom para a música e piano era sua paixão.

Isabella Swan era uma garota irreverente, dona lindos cabelos castanhos avermelhados que viviam escondidos, presos em um rabo de cavalo sob um boné. Era avessa a qualquer tipo de roupa tipicamente feminina. Seus lindos olhos castanhos chocolate poderiam ser considerados comuns, não fossem o brilho e a intensidade que possuíam, muitas das vezes seu olhar falava por si, suas emoções eram refletidas neles.

Sua boca também era peculiar, carnuda, com o lábio inferior mais grosso que o superior deixando-os incrivelmente chamativos, era muito magra e não havia desenvolvido ainda as curvas tradicionais de uma garota.

Com seu modo de se vestir e seu jeito abrutalhado, parecia um moleque, era muito inteligente, pegava rápido as coisas, não era atoa que estava um ano adiantada no colégio. Passava a maior parte do tempo na reserva de La Push com seu amigo Jacob Black e os garotos.

Edward e Emmett cursavam o primeiro ano do segundo grau, Jasper e Rosalie cursavam a oitava série e Alice e Isabella a sétima série, estudavam na Forks Higth Scool. O clima estava estranho entre eles, Rosalie pegava no pé de Isabella, por falar e agir como um garoto, já entre ela e Edward as coisas eram ainda piores, as discussões entre os dois eram frequentes, agiam como cão e gato, era quase impossível ter os dois no mesmo local sem uma discussão eminente, até tapas já trocaram e pareciam se odiar mutuamente.

A situação se tornou tão insustentável, que Charlie e Renée optaram por mandar a garota para Londres, onde concluiria seus estudos em um internato, mas para todos os efeitos, Isabella iria passar um tempo com sua tia Charlotte irmã mais nova de Renée.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	2. CAP 1

**CAPITULO I**

**Seis longos anos se passaram...**

Charlie e Renée estavam morrendo de saudade de sua pequena, todos estavam... Nestes seis anos, os Swan pouco viram sua filha, devido ao fato de Isabella estudar em um internato, um conservatório dedicado à dança e música e há mais de dois anos que não a via, já que a jovem se engajou em um projeto pela Europa.

Com seus dezenove anos recém-adquirido, Alice Mary Cullen se tornou uma linda mulher, seus cabelos agora eram curtos e espetados em todas as direções, dona de um pequeno, porém belo corpo parecia uma ninfa de tão bela. Cursaria o primeiro ano de moda em Dartmouth, junto com seu irmão e amigos.

**POV BELLA**

Meu estômago dava voltas, estava ansiosa para rever minha família, meu pai e minha mãe que há tanto tempo não vejo, sem contar aquele maluco do meu primo, meus tios e padrinhos Esme e Carlisle, e o pessoal, Alice, Rose, Jazz e até mesmo Edward... Como será que estão? Em todos esses anos evitei contato com todos, ainda estariam em Forks? O que fizeram de suas vidas?

Tentei manter contato com Alice e Jazz, mas os estudos eram muito puxados, já que optei por duas disciplinas, música e dança. Mas valeu a pena todo o esforço, afinal me tornei professora de balé, e tive o prazer de dançar nos palcos mais renomados da Europa em uma apresentação beneficente. Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pelos gritos nada discretos do meu querido primo Emmett.

- BELLA? BELLINHA? Aqui Bella. – ele gritava sacudindo aqueles braços enormes, como se fosse impossível não enxergar aquela montanha de músculos! Estava ainda maior do que na última vez que o vi.

- Emm! – corri para seus enormes braços e ele quase me esmaga em um abraço de urso. – Acho melhor me soltar antes que quebre meus ossos. – minha voz saiu muito esganiçada.

-Desculpa, olha só pra você, está uma gata!

-Tsc! – estalei a língua revirando os olhos. – Deixa de bobeira Emm, onde estão a mamãe e o papai. – olhei em volta e não vi ninguém.

"_**Poxa! Passei seis anos fora e o único a me recepcionar é o Emmett?" **_

- Eles estão te esperando em casa... – meu amado primo dizia coçando a cabeça um tanto irrequieto. – Tio Carlisle e tia Esme estão com eles, assim como tia Juliet e tio Alfred.

- Em casa? – havia algo mais ali, ele revirou os olhos bufando em seguida, se tinha uma coisa que Emm não conseguia fazer era guardar segredo.

- Tia Renée preparou uma festinha pra te receber... – a sensação era de que meus olhos fossem saltar da cara a qualquer momento. – Mas não era pra eu te contar, na verdade é uma festa surpresa.

- Olha pra mim Emm, como quer que eu vá a uma recepção assim? - eu vestia um jeans surrado, uma camiseta velha e meu amado tênis.

- Não esquenta Bella, são seus amigos, ninguém vai reparar. – estanquei no meio do saguão, ele disse amigos?

- Quem exatamente vai estar lá?

- Ah, todos os seus amigos, por quê? – olhei para o meu primo lindo e musculoso, me perguntando se o fato dele ter malhado tanto atrofiou seu cérebro?

- Preciso de uma loja, urgente!

- Pra que?

- Acha mesmo que vou aparecer diante de todos assim? Pirou? – arrastei o pobre coitado pelo saguão do aeroporto em busca de algo descente pra vestir, encontrei uma sai preta justinha que ia um pouco abaixo da coxa e uma blusa frente única azul bic linda, aproveitei e comprei um boot preto que ficaria lindo com a saia e a blusa. Com a permissão da atendente, me troquei na loja mesmo e ela ainda me ajudou com a maquiagem. – Pronto, agora estou apresentável!

- Uau! De onde tirou esse copão prima? Tá gostosa pra cacete. – soltou o animal me deixando sem graça, já que a atendente ria de seu comentário idiota.

- Achou que eu não fosse crescer? – retruquei.

- Não é isso, é que olha pra vocês, tá uma tremenda gata! Se não fosse minha prima, você não me escapava Bellinha. – vindo de um lesado, ninfomaníaco como ele, aquilo me pareceu um elogio. –Agora vamos, e não se esqueça de fingir surpresa, não era pra eu te contar.

- Pode deixar Emm, vou fingir surpresa, ele me encheu de perguntas durante a viagem do aeroporto até em casa, contou que se tornou jogador de football americano e que defendia o time da universidade o Big Green. O danado conseguia estar ainda mais bonito, era uma pena que seu cérebro não havia acompanhado sua evolução, havia se tornado a personificação do ditado: "muito músculo e pouco cérebro". Segundo ele estava cursando o último ano de educação física, seu sonho era se tornar personal trainer e trabalhar com as celebridades gostosas. _**"Coitado!"**_.

- Tome, coloque isto... – disse me entregando um lenço preto, assim que parou diante a casa. – Tia Renée pediu para vendá-la.

"_**Aquilo só podia mesmo ser ideia dela!" **_– retruquei mentalmente, deixei que Emm me guiasse, senti que não chegamos a entrar na casa de fato, seguimos pela lateral, ele estava me levando para os fundos.

- BEM VINDA DE VOLTA, BELLA! – gritaram em uníssono assim que passamos pelo jardim. Emm retirou minha venda e as primeiras pessoas que vi foram meus pais, minha mãe me abraçou tão forte que por um momento pensei que fosse me esmagar.

- Oh meu Deus! Olha pra você! – dizia em um tom insuportavelmente alto bem do lado do meu ouvido. – Está linda, olha essa pele, esse corpo, filha você está linda! Oh, meu bebê se tornou uma mulher. – pelo ardor em minhas bochechas com certeza eu estava corada.

- Filha, Deus como está linda. – meu pai disse mais discreto. – Não sabe o quanto é bom tê-la de volta, querida.

- É muito bom estar de volta, pai.

- Sua mãe tem razão... – reconheci a voz de tia Esme. – Olha que linda mulher se tornou.

- Assim vão me deixar sem graça tia! – a abracei bem apertado, eu adorava minha madrinha.

- E eu não ganho abraço? – tio Carlisle brincou de braços abertos, saltei em seus braços, eu os amava muito, muito mesmo.

- Sempre tio Carlisle! – meu pai revirou os olhos, estava enciumado, o velho Charlie sempre teve ciúmes da forma como tio Carlisle e eu nos tratávamos.

-Uau tia, olha o coroa enxuto que ele está? – brinquei beijando seu rosto.

- Eu só me cuido filha, não sou relaxado como seu pai. –provocou fazendo com que meu pai bufasse revirando os olhos.

- Não sou relaxado, só não sou adepto a essa coisa de malhar. – se defendeu arrancando risos de quase todos.

- Olhe filha... – minha mãe apontou para as mesas espalhadas pelo jardim. - Seus amigos de todas as épocas estão aqui, os do colégio e os de La Push. – ao percorrer o local com o olhar o reconheci entre toda aquela gente.

Ele conseguia estar ainda mais lindo do que já era, quando fui para Londres, deixei um garoto insuportável para trás, mas ali diante dos meus olhos estava um homem feito e que homem. Seus ombros com certeza estavam mais largos, e sem sombras de dúvidas, estava mais alto. E confesso que achei um charme seus naquele estilo todo bagunçado.

Meu coração perdeu uma passada quando aquele par de olhos verdes encontraram os meus com aquele olhar penetrante e intenso, por debaixo daqueles cílios longos. Era um olhar encantador, atraente e de certa forma sedutor. Edward mordia de leve os lábios, e por um breve instante voltei no tempo. Naquela fatídica tarde em que meu querido primo inventou de brincarmos de sete minutos no céu, onde tive que ficar trancada com Edward durante sete minutos, no armário de casacos.

"_Se você contar pra alguém o que aconteceu aqui, eu te mato garota_." – disse com aquele jeito arrogante e esnobe, colou seus lábios aos meus invadindo minha boca com sua língua, quase tive um ataque, no início me deu nojo, mas depois senti como se dezenas de borboletas estivessem em estômago e quando comecei a curtir o beijo, ele simplesmente me soltou limpando a boca em seguida. "_Veja isso como um presente pra você, moleca_, _não acredito que alguém como você vá ser beijada um dia!_" – falou saindo de lá me deixando totalmente desconcertada.

Jamais contei a alguém o que houve ali, sempre disse que ficamos olhando um pro outro durante os sete minutos. Daquele maldito dia em diante minha raiva por ele só cresceu, o idiota se achava o tal, vivia rodeado por garotas, até mesmo as mais velhas paparicavam aquele imbecil. Mas era obrigada a reconhecer que jamais encontrei alguém que me pegasse daquele jeito, que me beijasse daquela forma e que me fizesse sentir borboletas no estômago, tão pouco aquela sensação de calor me invadiu fazendo com que minha mente esvaziasse por completo, me fazendo esquecer o babaca arrogante e metido que ele sempre foi.

Seis longos anos depois ele estava ali diante de mim, me olhando embasbacado, parecia não acreditar no que via... Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo milimetricamente e pelo sorriso sacana em seus lábios, pareceu ter gostado do que viu.

- Bella? Bella?- a voz de minha mãe chamou minha atenção.

- Oi, desculpe, acho que me distrai.

- Vá cumprimentar seus amigos filha. – assenti indo na direção dele que estava com um pequeno grupo, mal pude crer quando vi que Alice estava ao seu lado.

- Oh meu Deus! Alice Mary Cullen, é você?

-AAAHHHH! – a louca gritou enquanto nos abraçávamos. – Eu não acredito! Olha pra você! – disse me fazendo dar uma voltinha, me deixando completamente sem graça. – O que aconteceu com você garota? Onde está aquela garota que mais parecia um garoto?

- Digamos que revi os meus conceitos. – respondi divertida. – Olha só pra você, está linda, adorei esse cabelo!

- É bem fashion. – _**"Certas coisas não mudam."**_. – pensei comigo mesma.

- Veja só tampinha, quem diria que aquela franguinha se tornaria um mulherão! – Alice lançou um olhar mortal para Emmett, aquilo só poderia ter vindo daquele lesado mesmo.

- Como é que é?

- Ah, qual é Bella, você parecia campeã de natação, nada de frente, nada de costas nada de lado...

- Emmett, estou cada vez mais convencida de que os anabolizantes afetaram seu cérebro!

- Não uso anabolizante, isso aqui é malhação pura. – disse mostrando os músculos, beijando seu bíceps em seguida.

- Então pega leve, porque de alguma forma, isso tá afetando seu cérebro, priminho!

- A língua afiada continua a mesma. – disse, aquele era Jasper?

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei levando a mão à boca. – Jasper Hale, é você?

- Em carne e osso. – falou com os braços abertos.

- Carne, osso e músculos, olha pra você, tá um gato! – saltei em seus braços e ele me pegou em um abraço apertado.

- Olha quem fala, por acaso já se olhou no espelho Isabella Swan? – estalei a língua revirando os olhos. – Você está...

- Gostosa pra caralho, eu já disse, mas ela não acreditou.

- Emmett, porque você não vai ver se eu to na esquina?

- Porque eu to te vendo aqui, dãaa.

- Eu desisto!

- Não liga pra ele, teu primo só pensa com a cabeça debaixo! – disparou Alice.

- Ainda?

- Certas coisas não mudam, vai por mim.

- Rosalie, como vai?

- Muito bem, pensei que fosse voltar como noviça. – só podia ser o idiota do meu primo pra rir da piada.

- Estudei em um internato e não em um convento.

- Pelo visto a Europa fez bem a você.

- Não tem ideia das coisas maravilhosas que fiz por lá.

- Me conta tudo! – disparou Alice. – Como conseguiu esse corpaço?

-Não seja exagerada Alice!Acredito que o fato deu dançar todos os dias tenha ajudado um pouco em meu desenvolvimento, mas não é pra tanto!

- Dança? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- O internato era também um conservatório, passei seis longos anos estudando dança e música, sem contar nos treinos constantes.

- Uau! Isso sim é que é surpresa.

- Mas você disse treinos, o que treinava exatamente? – Jazz perguntou desta vez.

- Defesa pessoal, pratico Muay Thai há três anos.

- Como pode praticar muay thai, se mal conseguia andar por uma superfície lisa sem cair? – Rose perguntou descrente, com seu jeito esnobe, uma vez Barbie, sempre Barbie.

- Me tornei a primeira bailarina do conservatório, fiz seis anos de balé clássico, contemporâneo, também fiz dança de salão. Sem contar nos cursos extras de street dance entre outras coisinhas, assim comoo muay thai, está bom pra você Rosalie?

- Meninas, vocês não são mais crianças. – disse Jasper, Rosalie sempre implicou comigo, o por quê? Só Deus sabe!

- Diga isso pra sua irmã, pelo visto ainda continua se achando superior ao resto do mundo, não é?

- E eu sou!

- Pode parecer absurdo pra você o que vou dizer, mas o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo Rosalie Hale, está bem grandinha, deveria ter aprendido isso! Talvez se soubesse se não estivesse focada tão em você mesma. – falei me virando pra ir cumprimentar os outros e acabei me chocando com Edward que estava logo atrás de mim, justo com ele.

- Oi! Não vai me cumprimentar? – eu estava completamente ciente da mão dele em minha cintura, estávamos tão próximos, seu perfume havia mudado, era mais másculo, ainda mais atraente e envolvente. Eu diria simplesmente tentador.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer. – Você está muito bem.

- Obrigado, minha mãe tem razão... – ele se inclinou um pouco e estalou um beijo no meu rosto, me fazendo arfar. – Se tornou uma linda mulher. – disse percorrendo meu corpo com o olhar, novamente, de certa forma ouvir aquilo dele me agradou e muito.

- São seus olhos. – respondi piscando pra ele, seus olhos perderam o foco por um instante.

- Bella? – me virei e mal pude crer ao ver meu amigo e parceiro, Jacob Black se aproximando.

- Jake? Que saudade de você seu cachorro! – disse me afastando de Edward e me jogando nos braços de Jacob, ele me pegou no ar me rodopiando.

- Caramba, cada vez que eu te vejo você ta mais linda. – toda vez que me via, dizia aquilo.

- Você também ta lindo, deixou o cabelo crescer. – Jacob estava um gato, nos envolvemos há um tempo, não foi nada sério, somente trocamos alguns beijos e alguns amassos em sua primeira visita. Vimos que não havia futuro para aquilo, por isso preferimos continuarmos somente amigos.

- As garotas babam nele. – respondeu piscando pra mim.

- Vou ficar com ciúmes. – gostava de brincar com ele, olhei de relance para a pessoal e Edward me olhava de um jeito diferente eu diria.

- Bella venha, sua madrinha tem uma surpresa pra você. – minha mãe disse nos interrompendo, me levando até tia Esme novamente.

- Querida, eu tive uma ideia e com a aprovação de seus pais fiz o projeto especialmente pra você, espero que goste. – falou apontando para a casa da piscina que estava diferente, me aproximei quando ela abriu as portas de correr e meu queixo caiu. Ela havia transformado a antiga casa da piscina em um estúdio de dança, totalmente equipado.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que consegui dizer, estava encantada com tamanha gentileza, ela havia pensado em tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, o piso era de tábua polida, havia uma parede toda de espelhos, de frente pra ela as barras de alongamento, ao fundo uns tatames e um saco de areia. Um moderno equipamento de som, alguns instrumentos, um divã e alguns almofadões espalhados, era um charme.

- Tia Esme obrigada. – mal podia acreditar, ela era incrível mesmo. - É perfeito tia. – minha voz saiu meio embargada.

- Você merece minha linda e tem mais uma coisa, só que agora é para todos vocês. - disse ao juntar nós seis.

- Como estão de férias e logo voltarão para a universidade, conversei com seus pais... – disse olhando para os Hale, Emmett e eu. - E eles concordaram em vocês ficarem este mês todo na ilha, se quiserem é claro! Ficarão sozinhos desta vez, pra matarem a saudade e colocarem o assunto em dia. – anunciou empolgada, engoli seco, um mês com eles em uma ilha particular, não ia prestar.

- Jura mãe? – Alice saltitava como fazia quando era pequena.

- Cara vai ser demais. – Emmett tinha aquela cara de safado, me perguntava se algum dia aquele cara iria crescer?

-Vamos curtir pacas. – emendou Edward, batendo a mão na de Emm, Alice estava certa quando disse "_Certas coisas não mudam, vai por mim_.".

Sempre soube que tio Carlisle e tia Esme possuíam uma pequena ilha particular, pelo que me lembrava, ela veio com a herança de tio Carlisle, tudo que eu sabia é que ela ficava em algum lugar do oceano Pacifico, entre os Estados Unidos e Hawaii.

Tive que aturar alguns babacas como Mike Newton e Tyler e Erick York, sem contar a insuportável da Lauren Malory e a chata da Jéssica Stanley, não conseguia entender o que faziam ali, nunca foram meus amigos. Daquele grupinho eu só me dava razoavelmente bem com Ângela Weber que sempre foi muito simpática comigo, assim como seu namorado Ben Cheney. Os garotos da reserva estavam lá, Sam com sua noiva Emily, tio Billy também estava lá assim como Harry e Sue.

Eu estava dando uma circulada, estava exausta, a viagem havia sido longa e tudo que eu queria era a minha antiga cama. Ouvi risinhos baixos vindo da direção de onde estavam os carros, me aproximei pra ver se era alguém conhecido e estanquei ao ver Edward praticamente engolindo Lauren Malory, eles estavam no maior amasso, se pegando bem na frente da minha casa.

Cerrei as mãos em punho me afastando, sentia raiva, muita raiva e não entendia o porquê, porque eu me importava? Ele sempre foi um idiota, metido e arrogante, um aspirante a Casanova, era assim quando garoto e pelo visto não deve ter mudado nestes seis anos, mas porque aquilo mexia tanto comigo? Porque me sentia incomodada?

As pessoas falavam comigo, mas sinceramente eu não conseguia prestar atenção, a imagem deles se pegando não saia da minha mente. O modo como a beijava, como sua mão acariciava a coxa dela enquanto a outra segurava firme sua nuca. Automaticamente minha mente vagou para aquele fatídico dia no qual ele me beijou.

- Bella você está bem? – Jazz perguntou com a mão em meu ombro, me despertando. – Parece distante, o que foi?

- Nada! Não foi nada.

- Parece cansada.

- E estou, foram doze horas de voo, estou morta.

- Faço ideia, nem acredito que esteja de volta, é muito bom tê-la por aqui.

- É muito bom estar de volta, e você, o que tem feito da vida? O que gato como você faz sozinho? Onde está sua namorada? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Oh não, eu não tenho uma namorada.

-Por favor, não me diz que você ficou igual ao Emmett e o Edward. – desta vez ele riu com gosto.

- Nem tanto, eles ainda são imbatíveis.

- Idiotas, você quer dizer.

- Não, são caras legais, só não encontraram a mulher certa, é isso.

-Talvez seja porque eles queiram todas de uma só vez. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Seu primo só tem papo, ele tem aquele jeitão, mas no fundo o que ele quer mesmo é...

- Conquistar sua irmã, sempre foi louco por ela, desde pequeno. – novamente ele gargalhou.

- Eu sei, Emm nunca foi muito bom em disfarçar seus sentimentos, acho que ele ainda é meio a fim dela.

- Sempre achei que Rosalie fosse ficar com Edward, são tão parecidos.

- Andaram se pegando um tempo atrás. – comentou como se aquilo fosse natural.

- E você? – perguntei sorrindo pra ele que retribuiu o sorriso. – Como anda esse teu coração?

- Apaixonado!

- Jura? Eu conheço? – ele corou. – Me conta Jazz.

- Alice! Sou louco por ela, mas...

- Mas?

- Não sei se rola, além do mais tem o Ed e...

- Você mesmo acabou de dizer que ele e Rose andaram se pegando, qual o problema?

- Isso foi logo quando entramos em Dartmouth, nem durou muito tempo.

- Deve ser porque o ego daqueles dois é grande demais pra dividirem o mesmo espaço. – Jazz gargalhou e eu o acompanhei. – Porque não chega nela, Alice parece não ter mudado muito.

- E não mudou, continua a mesma garota hiperativa e falante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão delicada, ela sempre será a minha fadinha. – sorri ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, ele sempre a chamava daquele jeito quando éramos pequenos.

- Sabe se ela corresponde?

- Não sei, às vezes a surpreendo me olhando, mas acredito que não, talvez eu não faça o tipo dela. – até onde eu me lembrava, Alice era louca por ele quando mais nova, e onde há fumaça há fogo, precisava ter uma longa conversa com minha amiga.

- E você, deixou alguém em Londres?

- Não, ninguém que valha a pena ser comentado, acredite!

- Namorou muito por lá?

- Não tinha tempo pra isso, me dediquei muito aos estudos, tive um breve envolvimento com Jacob, mas foi coisa passageira, preferimos manter nossa amizade.

- Jacob?

- Pra você ver! Ele foi me visitar e acabou rolando.

- Entendo, mas e esse seu coração bate forte por alguém? – a imagem de Edward me veio à mente.

-Não, com certeza não! – me apressei em dizer.

Conversamos muito aquela noite, conte a ele sobre as apresentações que fizemos pela Europa, o quanto eu amava o que fazia, Jaz por sua vez me contou que curtia esportes radicais, que já havia saltado de band jump, adorava fazer trilha e rapel, e que seu sonho era pular de paraquedas.

Definitivamente meu amigo havia mudado e muito, estava tarde, me despedi dele e de todos finalmente indo para o meu quarto, fiquei de dar um pulo na casa dos meus tios amanhã para acertarmos o lance da viagem a tal ilha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	3. CAP 2

**CAPITULO II**

**POV EDWARD**

Sai da festa um pouco mais cedo, acompanhado de Lauren Malory, uma loira gostosa com um belo par de peitos. Desde o colégio que ela me dava o maior mole, era linda, mas de boca fechada, não se aproveitava muito do que ela dizia, e sua voz esganiçada era broxante.

Na realidade minha mente estava longe dali, não conseguia tirar a moleca da minha cabeça. Deus, como estava linda, não passava nem perto daquela pirralha insuportável que vivia me enchendo o saco. Era tão chata, se vestia igual a um garoto, aliás, ela agia como um garoto e vivia socada em La Push, era estranha e magricela.

Nem de longe se parecia com mulher que estava ali! Com aquele olhar tão expressivo, tão intenso, era como se Bella pudesse nos desvendar com um simples olhar. Aqueles olhos que mais pareciam um mar de chocolate e aquela boca, era tão tentadora, parecia pedir um beijo e quando corava era de enlouquecer.

E o corpo? De onde tirou aquele corpo de curvas perfeitas e aquela bunda maravilhosa? Estava deliciosamente linda naquela saia justa que moldava seu corpo perfeitamente valorizando seus atributos e que atributos. E aquela blusa azul, o tom se destacava em sua pele a deixando ainda mais linda, seus seios eram pequenos, mas firmes pelo que notei. E aquela pele branquinha, quando se chocou comigo pude sentir seu delicioso perfume, não era enjoativo como o de Lauren, ou das garotas com quem costumava sair, era delicado, sutil e tentador.

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela garota que beijava meu pescoço, estava excitado, já que ela não parava de se esfregar em mim, fechei meus olhos ao beijá-la e a imagem de Bella veio em minha mente... Tão linda e tão gostosa... Devorei os lábios da garota imaginando como seria beijar aquela boca tentadora, apalpava aqueles peitos siliconados imaginando como seria acariciar os dela, tão pequeninos, investia com força contra ela imaginando como seria estar com Bella?

Aquilo me deixou extremamente incomodado, não que eu já não tenha transado com uma pensando em outra, não era isso, mas tinha que ser justo ela? Bella era a prima do meu melhor amigo, aquilo foi no mínimo, perturbador. Não sei precisar a hora em que exatamente cheguei em casa, mas com certeza era tarde, muito tarde.

Acordei com a porra do despertador berrando no meu ouvido, deu um safanão nele que se calou, mas minha paz não durou muito. Meu quarto foi invadido pelo projeto de gente que era minha irmã.

- Levanta logo daí Edward, logo todos estarão aqui para acertarmos as coisas para a viagem à ilha.

- Vai lá e depois me conta como vai ser. – falei cobrindo minha cabeça com o travesseiro em seguida.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso Edward e levanta daí! – insistiu me aporrinhando a vida.

- Não torra Alice, eu to morto, sabe a que horas cheguei?- falei encarando o projeto de gente, que tinha as mãos na cintura.

- Sei que chegou hoje cedo e sei também com quem estava, credo Ed, que mau gosto meu irmão. – retrucou com cara de nojo. - Não deveria pegar qualquer coisa por ai, a Lauren, eca! – revirei os olhos ignorando seu comentário, me sentando na cama.

- Não tenho culpa que elas me adoram. – respondi tirando com a cara dela.

- Um dia você vai encontrar uma mulher que vai te pegar de jeito! Ela vai te deixar de quatro, completamente apaixonado e...

- Vai rogar praga em outro, Alice! Está pra nascer à mulher que vai me amarrar, não quero saber de me prender a ninguém, está muito bom assim, uma gata aqui, outra ali, sem compromisso, sem aporrinhação. – sorri ao vê-la bufar revirando os olhos.

-Você não presta mesmo! Não tem vontade de ter o que nossos pais têm?

- O que o papai e a mamãe têm é raro Alice, não acredito que haja uma mulher que valha a pena, as únicas são você e a mamãe!

- Quer dizer que se encontrar a mulher certa, você toma jeito?

- Talvez! Mas ela tem que valer muito a pena minha cara irmãzinha, tem que ser perfeita, em todos os sentidos!

- Homens!

- Qual é, vocês também não procuram o homem ideal?

- Mas diferente de vocês, não ficamos ciscando por ai.

- Porque diabos eles vem tão cedo? – mudei de assunto.

- Cedo Edward? É quase uma da tarde, vá tomar um banho e vê se melhora essa cara de ressaca. Há propósito, sabe se o Jazz esta envolvido com alguém? – perguntou mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa.

- E o que te importa? Acho melhor você aquietar seu facho, Alice. – falei sério me levantando, não queria minha irmã se metendo com os meus amigos.

- Como é que é? Quer dizer que eu não posso curtir não é? Só você? - retrucou furiosa.

- Jazz é nosso amigo. – revidei.

- Não seja cínico Edward, sei bem que você e a Rose andaram se pegando, logo que entraram em Dartmouth. – ela me encarava de forma desafiadora.

- Ela tava tão a fim quanto eu. – respondi indo para o banheiro. – E pra sua informação, foi a Rose que deu em cima de mim, querida irmãzinha, agora cai fora que eu vou tomar banho.

Depois de um belo banho e dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça, finalmente desci encontrando os quatro na sala, Bella não estava com eles, ela não viria?

- Caraca! Pelo visto a Lauren acabou com você ontem! – eu amava Emmett, ele era meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, mas às vezes minha vontade era de quebrar seus dentes. O cara simplesmente desconhecia o sentido da palavra discrição, sem contar que me deu um tapa nas costas que quase desloca meu pulmão.

- A Lauren? – disse Rose torcendo o nariz. – Credo Edward, seu gosto já foi mai apurado!

- Se vão me encher a paciência, vou voltar pra cama. – falei me virando.

- Deixa de ser chato Ed, vem senta aqui, estamos esperando a Bella. – minha amada irmãzinha disse com aquele tom, autoritário.

- Ela não veio com você? – perguntei para Emmett.

- Não, ela foi a La Push, disse que tinha um assunto importante para tratara com Jacob. – disse dando de ombros.

- Bella voltou tão mudada, nem de longe se parece com a menina que saiu daqui a seis anos. - comentou Alice.

- Fisicamente pode ser, mas pelo que conversamos ontem, Bella continua a mesma, só está mais madura.

- Eu nunca soube que ela curtia esse lance de dança e música, você sabia Jazz? – Emm perguntou.

- Não, tínhamos bastante amizade, mas Bella nunca me disse nada sobre isso.

- Porque ela foi embora afinal? – perguntou Rosalie. – Algum de vocês se lembra?

- Não faço a menor ideia. - respondi.

- Até hoje eu nãos sei o porquê ela vazou daquele jeito. – disse Emmett.

- Talvez seja porque não estávamos nos dando muito bem naquela época... – minha irmã afirmou. – Você e ela pareciam cão e gato, tá lembrado? Sem contar que quando se juntava com esse ai... – disse apontando para Emmett. – A atormentavam tanto que ela preferia ir para La Push a ficar conosco.

- Alice está certa. – Jazz concordou. – Não fomos muito legais com ela, sempre a criticávamos por algo, o modo como se vestia e...

- Mas ela andava como um moleque! – Rosalie disse indignada. – Sempre com aqueles jeans surrados e aquelas camisetas enormes.

- Sem contar naquele boné, minha vontade era de fazê-lo em pedaços. – concluiu Alice nos fazendo rir. – No entanto, veja como ela voltou.

"Linda e muito, mas muito gostosa!" – conclui mentalmente, a campainha tocou e Alice se levantou em um salto.

- Que bom que chegou Bella, estávamos esperando você! – a tampinha voltou acompanhada de Bella que retirava seu casaco, ela vestia uma regatinha branca e um jeans justo que moldava milimetricamente suas curvas, seus cabelos presos em um coque estranho. Ao vê-la meu coração deu um sobressalto. "Mas que porra é essa?" - praticamente berrei mentalmente, não conseguia entender o porquê ela mexia tanto comigo.

- Boa tarde... – cumprimentou a todos. – Desculpem o atraso, tive que ir a La Push, Jake e eu tínhamos um assunto pendente.

- Que assunto? – disparou Emmett. – Por favor, me diz que não reataram?

"Reataram? Como assim, ela estava com o Black?"- de certa forma saber que estiveram juntos me incomodou.

- E se eu tivesse? O que você tem haver com isso! – retrucou lançando um olhar mortal para o primo. – Para sua informação, eu e Jake somos amigos, aquilo foi um erro.

- Ainda bem que você percebeu!

- Emmett, não torra a minha paciência... – disse sentando-se perto de mim, seu perfume era tão delicado, tão gostoso. – E ai, quais são os planos? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Faz tempo que a gente não vai pra ilha. – Rose disse empolgada, ela adorava a ilha.

- Vai ser legal a gente ficar juntos de novo. – comentou Jazz, eu estava empolgado também, mas havia algo me incomodando e não sabia exatamente o que.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

POV BELLA

Depois de ir a La Push acertar alguns pontos com Jacob, finalmente fui para a casa dos Cullen, havia prometido a Alice que iria até lá para acertarmos tudo para a viagem. Quando cheguei estavam todos reunidos na sala, ele estava lá e novamente me olhou de um jeito diferente, parecia apreciar o que via.

Pra variar Emmett me aporrinhou a vida por causa de Jake, ele não gostava do fato de termos ficado juntos em Londres, insistia que o Black não era bom pra mim, mas na opinião dele e do meu pai, ninguém era bom o suficiente.

-Faz tempo que a gente não vai pra ilha. – Rosalie parecia bem empolgada, assim como Emmett.

-Vai ser legal a gente ficar juntos de novo. – Alice abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvi-lo, já Edward estava com a cara fechada, provavelmente estava com ressaca, a imagem dele se pegando com aquela imbecil da Lauren Malory me veio a mente. – O que acha Bella?

-Quem vai?

- Nós seis, eu acho. – Alice respondeu prontamente. – Vai levar alguém Ed?

- Não.

- E você Emm?

- To de boa!

- Jasper?

-Não!

- Ótimo! Assim ficaremos somente nós, como antes. – minha amiga disse saudosa. – Se lembram de como éramos unidos.

- Ficaremos por lá quanto tempo? Dentro de um mês começo a trabalhar e...

- Trabalhar? Trabalhar o que? – disparou Emmett pra variar.

- É um lance que estou fazendo com Jake. – falei dando de ombros.

Depois de um tempão ficamos acertados de nos encontrarmos no heliporto ás nove da manhã do dia seguinte, de lá iriamos para Seattle, onde pegaríamos o voo de quase seis horas até Bahamas e de lá iriamos de lancha para a tão falada ilha.

-Você vai adorar a ilha, tenho certeza, aquele lugar é um paraíso! – Alice disse sentando-se ao meu lado, logo tia Esme chegou e ficamos por lá jogando conversa fora.

Meu amado primo havia simplesmente saído, dizendo que tinha um compromisso, pouco tempo depois Rosalie também saiu, tia Esme foi providenciar o jantar, e insistiu tanto pra que eu ficasse que não tive como recusar.

- Tenho que ir. – Jazz disse se pondo de pé.

- Não vai ficar pra jantar? – disse Alice, notei que Edward lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Desculpe Alice, mas desta vez não vai dar, a gente se vê amanhã, tchau. – meu amigo se despediu dando um beijo em seu rosto, estava claro que rolava um clima entre eles, mas porque não estavam juntos?

- Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? – perguntou ao se despedir de mim.

- Prometi a tia Esme que ficaria, depois eu tomo um taxi.

-Tudo bem então, nos vemos amanhã. – assim que Jazz saiu.

- Vou esperar o jantar lá em cima, vem Bella, assim colocamos o assunto em dia. – assenti pedindo licença a Edward que somente me olhava daquele jeito estranho, aliás, ele estava estranho.

- Algum problema Alice? Parece chateada.

- Não é nada.

- Qual é Alice, passamos um bom tempo afastadas, mas acredito que ainda conheça minha amiga. – ela bufou revirando os olhos. – Me diz o que foi? Está brava comigo?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que pode!

- Você e Jazz... Você sabe... Rola algo entre vocês? – explodi em uma gargalhada, eu ri tanto que minha barriga doía.

- Ficou maluca? Jazz e eu somos amigos Alice, de onde tirou isso?

- Ah! Sei lá, vocês sempre foram tão unidos e ontem...

-Deixa de bobeira Alice! Garanto a você amiga, não é de mim que Jazz tá a fim.

- Não? Sabe se ele esta a fim de alguém?

- Ele está de quatro! – os olhos castanhos esverdeados saltaram.

- Me diz. – pediu com a voz implorativa.

- Está a fim dele?

- Muito, eu sempre tive uma queda por ele e...

- Queda Alice? O que você tinha era um a paixonite aguda.

- Mas depois que Jazz se formou, eles foram para Dartmouth e acabamos nos afastando, ele namorou um tempo uma garota chamada Maria, mas parece que o lance não deu certo.

- Entendo.

- Também tem o chato do meu irmão...

- O que seu irmão tem haver com isso?

- Eles têm aquela coisa idiota de proteção, sabe como é que é?

- Mas seu irmão é mesmo um... Como ele tem coragem de exigir isso se andou dando uns pegas em Rosalie?

- Como sabe?

- Jazz me contou, me desculpe Alice, mas seu irmão é um hipócrita!

- Ed é um cara legal, só anda perdido!

- Legal Alice? O problema do seu irmão é que ele tem um ego enorme, é metido e arrogante!

- Porque não gosta dele? Vocês se davam tão bem quando erámos pequenos.

- Porque eu não sabia que ele iria se tornar um safado insensível! Acredita que ontem ele estava no maior amasso com aquela nojenta da Lauren? No meu jardim! – ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada. – O que foi? Porque está me olhando assim?

- Quem ouve você falar, pode pensar que está com ciúme?

- Ciúme? Eu? Do seu irmão? Ta maluca Alice? – nem mesmo sob tortura, admitiria uma coisa daquelas.

- Não entendo porque vocês dois brigavam tanto.

- Seu irmão é um idiota, fato! – ela riu meneando a cabeça. – Quanto a você e Jasper, se eu fosse você investia, pode se surpreender.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Confie em mim. – ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Alice? – Edward chamou abrindo depois de duas batidinhas. – O jantar está pronto, a mamãe está chamando.

- Obrigada Ed, já estamos indo. – ele assentiu saindo. Droga! Porque meu coração tem que bater tão forte e acelerado quando ele está por perto? "Aquieta coração, ele pode ser lindo, mas não vale nada!"- pensei comigo mesma.

O jantar foi extremamente agradável, tio Carlisle e Tia Esme me encheram de perguntas, como o que eu pretendia fazer agora que voltei. Falei muito por cima do que eu tinha em mente, também falei sobre minhas apresentações pela Europa.

- Nossa! Já está ficando tarde eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer. – falei me colocando de pé, peguei meu celular para chamar um táxi.

- O que está fazendo? – Alice perguntou.

- Vou pedir um táxi.

- Não precisa de taxi, eu te levo, Bella. – Edward disse ao se levantar, senti meus olhos praticamente saltarem.

- Como? "OQUE ESTÀ FAZENDO SUA LESADA?" – berrei comigo mesma mentalmente. – Eeehhh... Não precisa se incomodar, eu pego um táxi e... – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, sentia meu rosto arder, provavelmente eu estava um pimentão.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa Isabella, além do mais, não é incomodo algum. – e lá estava meu coração idiota martelando contra as minhas costelas.

- Tem certeza? – ele deu dois passos ficando muito próximo

- Absoluta! – disse de forma sussurrada próximo ao meu ouvido, o que me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

Depois de me despedir de todos, Edward me conduziu até a garagem parando ao lado de um belíssimo Volvo prata, gentilmente abriu a porta pra mim.

- Obrigada. – agradeci ainda me perguntando se aquilo era mesmo real, se ele não estava fazendo tipo.

- Disponha! – ele fechou a porta dando a volta no carro, que tinha seu cheiro, disfarçadamente aspirei fundo apreciando aquele perfume tão inebriante e tentador. Assim que entrou o cheiro ficou ainda mais concentrado, ele ligou o som e Claire de Lune preencheu o carro.

- Esta música é linda! – falei esboçando um sorriso.

- É uma das minhas preferidas, gosta de música clássica?

- Sou bailarina, o que queria? – ele sorriu de forma tentadora, enquanto dava ré no carro, durante todo o trajeto falamos sobre música, já que Edward cursaria o último ano de música em Dartmouth.

-É difícil acreditar que aquela garota que tentava se equilibrar em um skate, se tornou bailarina! – comentou divertido.

- Pra você ver. – falei meio sem jeito.

- Minha mãe disse que vai para lá também, é verdade?

- Muito provável, mas ainda não sei ao certo... - disse dando de ombros. – As coisas por aqui parecem não ter mudado muito, não é?

- Cidade pequena, sabe como é.

- Vem sempre pra cá?

- Nas férias e feriados, conhece meus pais, gostam de ter os filhos sob suas asas. – brincou voltando a sorrir.

- Eles são demais!

- São. – concordou parando em frente a minha casa. – Chegamos.

- Obrigada pela carona, não precisava ter se incomodado, foi muito gentil de sua parte. – Edward estalou a língua revirando os olhos, destravou o cinto saindo em seguida, o vi dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta pra mim, sua mão estava estendida. Ao tocá-la senti meu coração martelar contra minhas costelas, ele batia tão forte que eu me perguntava se ele teria ouvido? – Porque está sendo tão gentil... Tão cavalheiro?

- Foi assim que meu pai me ensinou a tratar uma mulher. - seu olhar estava fixo em alguma parte do meu rosto, ele me olhava com tanta intensidade.

- Porque está me olhando assim? – Edward limpou a garganta desviando o olhar.

- Você... – ele hesitou ao tocar meu cabelo, retirando uma mexa que caia sobre os meus olhos. – Está tão diferente, é uma mulher agora, uma linda mulher... – e lá estava eu me derretendo ao ouvi-lo. - Pode parecer estranho, mas estou feliz que esteja de volta!

- Ta me passando uma cantada? – perguntei tentando parecer divertida.

- O que? Não! – disse se afastando, estava constrangido.

- Estou brincando Edward. – lhe assegurei.

- Só por curiosidade, estava dando certo? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

Eu era obrigada a admitir, o filho da mãe era bom naquilo, agora entendia o porquê de todas aquelas garotas caírem em sua lábia, o safado era lindo demais e quando tentava seduzir você ficava simplesmente irresistível.

- Ta ai uma coisa que jamais saberá Cullen. – fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto, depositando um beijo estalado. – Tenha uma boa noite, Edward. – estávamos tão próximos, que pude sentir seu hálito bater contra minha face, tinha um cheiro delicioso de menta.

- Boa noite Swan. – disse com aquele olhar intenso e penetrante e um sorriso arrebatador, enquanto eu caminhava em direção à porta, pela minha visão periférica o vi recostado no carro ainda com os olhos fixos em mim. Um mês com este homem em uma ilha! Definitivamente aquilo não ia prestar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	4. CAP 3

**Semana que vem tem mais, todas as terças e sábados. **

**Até lá! **

* * *

**CAPITULOIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Fiquei ali recostado no carro, vendo Bella entrar em casa, me perguntando o que foi aquilo? Porque aquela garota estava mexendo tanto comigo? Que boca tentadora é aquela? Nunca desejei tanto beijar alguém como desejava beijá-la! Sentir a maciez daqueles lábios tentadoramente carnudos, eles pareciam implorar por um beijo. Um mês! Um mês na ilha com aquela tentação em forma de mulher!

Ao chegar em casa me joguei na cama, repassando nossa conversa no carro, tínhamos tanto em comum, naquele momento me dei conta de que apesar de convivermos por tanto tempo, não nos conhecíamos realmente e algo me dizia que Isabella era uma mulher intrigante.

** Eu estava no estúdio de Bella, ela estava concentrada dançando, era lindo de se ver. Seu corpo era pequeno, porém perfeito! As curvas bem feitas, seus seios eram tentadores, sua barriga lisinha, cintura fina e quadril perfeito Pernas bem torneadas e coxas na proporção certa com seu quadril e bunda... Ah aquela bunda bem feitinha, Isabella parecia ter sido feita para mim em cada mínimo detalhe. 

- Vem Edward... – me chamou com uma voz sexy. – Dança comigo. – pediu estendendo a mão pra mim, a música tinha uma batida gostosa. **(Nex to you- Jordin Saprks) **Me aproximei dela lentamente, deslizando minhas mãos por sua cintura fina, a puxando para mim, até que nossos corpos estivessem colados. Bella soltou um leve gemido quando a apertei contra mim, dançávamos colados, nossos corpos gingando no mesmo ritmo, seguindo as batidas na música. 

Minhas mãos deslizaram pelos seus quadris, enquanto as dela subiam envolvendo meu pescoço, ela estava recostada em meu peito, não resisti e a beijei. De início foi um simples roçar de lábios, mas bastou nossas línguas se tocarem para que o desejo explodisse em ambos e o beijo se tornasse urgente e voraz. 

De repente estávamos nus, Bella cavalgava sobre mim, movendo seu quadril um modo enlouquecedor, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, sendo seguida por seus lábios. 

- Edward... – gemeu alto quando investi com mais força, me aprofundando ainda mais dentro dela. – Isso, não para... – pediu me acompanhando. – Edward... Oh Edward... – seus gemidos roucos me deixavam louco, mais duas investidas e juntos explodimos em um prazer tão intenso que caímos ambos ofegante e completamente exauridos. – Edward eu... ** Acordei suado e completamente excitado, estava tão duro que chegava a latejar.

Fui para o banheiro tomar uma ducha gelada e aliviar um pouco de toda aquela tensão sexual, aquele sonho foi perturbador e confesso que me deixou estranho. Arrumei minhas coisas para a viagem, me perguntando o que estaria acontecendo comigo, porque a Swan estava mexendo tanto assim comigo?

Alice e eu fomos os primeiros a chegar, dez minutos depois chegaram Rosalie e Jasper, pra variar como Alice, a loira trouxe duas malas enormes. Iriamos para uma ilha, pra que levar tanta roupa?

- Que cara é essa, Edward? – Rosalie perguntou com aquele sorrisinho irritante nos lábios. – Parece até que chupou limão! – provocou.

- Já a sua é de quem andou chupando outra coisa!- revidei, se olhar matasse eu estava mortinho.

- Querem parar vocês dois! – Alice ralhou, eu gostava de Rosalie, mas às vezes ela era insuportável, se achava demais e sinceramente não estava com aquela bola toda. Tudo bem que era gostosa pra caralho, mas era tão cheia de si, digamos que ela se amava demais até. - Olha! – minha irmã disse apontando para o taxi que se aproximava. – Acho que eles chegaram. – e lá estava o idiota do meu coração batendo acelerado, na expectativa de vê-la novamente.

Emmett foi o primeiro a descer, pegou suas coisas, vindo em nossa direção. Aquele não tinha mesmo jeito, lançou um olhar estranho para Rosalie que sorriu afetada. _**"Será que ele deu um trato nela?" **_– perguntei a mim mesmo, isso explicaria o enorme sorriso em seus lábios e a cara de safada que Rose fez ao vê-lo.

- Deixa que eu pago, Bella! – ouvi Jasper dizer, voltando minha atenção para ela.

- Oh não! Não precisa, deixa que eu mesma pago... – disse tirando algumas notas da carteira, entregando ao taxista. – Obrigada senhor!

- Disponha senhorita, deixe-me ajuda-la com sua bagagem. – o homem foi até o porta mala retirando de lá somente uma bolsa de viagem e uma valise, as quais Jasper se apressou em pegar.

- Bom dia a todos... – ao ouvir sua voz estremeci, lembranças daquele bendito sonho me invadiram e o que eu não precisava agora era de uma ereção. - Desculpem pelo atraso, mas foi duro tirar isso ai da cama. – dizia apontando para Emmett.

- Eu tava pregado, a noite foi um tanto agitada, por assim dizer. – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Pelo visto se deu bem ontem a noite! – comentei sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Bem demais mano! Ela acabou comigo! – novamente Bella revirou os olhos, sendo acompanhada por Alice desta vez, já Rose continuava com aquele sorriso abobalhado.

- Vê se cresce Emmett! – Bella ralhou . – Até quando vai pensar primeiro com a cabeça de baixo?

-Esse ai? Nunca! – provocou Alice. – Agora vamos?

- Oi Edward, como vai? – perguntou parada ali diante de mim.

- Bem e você?

- Ansiosa, estou louca pra conhecer a ilha.

- Vai gostar, tenho certeza. – ela sorriu de forma tão genuína, não teve como não sorrir de volta.

A viagem até Seattle foi rápida, Alice e Jazz sentaram-se cada um de um lado dela, eles não paravam de falar um minuto sequer, já sobrou pra mim ter que ficar perto daqueles dois, que trocavam olhares estranhos, praticamente se devorando. Por algumas vezes meu olhar encontrou o dela e cada vez que isso acontecia, uma sensação estranha me invadia... Meu Coração batia disparado, meu estômago dava voltas, era como se dezenas de borboletas estivessem voando dentro dele. Jamais havia me sentido daquela forma antes e aquilo estava me deixando confuso e assustado, afinal de contas era a Swan ali, certo? _**"O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Que porra é esta que estou sentindo? Porque não consigo parar de olhá-la, de desejá-la? Porque a Swan está mexendo tanto comigo?"**_

Assim que chegamos ao aeroporto fizemos o chek in, Alice estava com as passagens, depois de tudo acertado, pediram para que aguardássemos o voo na sala de espera da companhia aérea. Novamente sobrou pra mim ficar ao lado de Rosalie e Emmett, já Bella estava sentada ao lado de Jasper que por sua vez estava em um papo entrosado com a minha irmã, ela estava de frente pra mim.

- Então... – disse puxando assunto. – Como é a ilha?

- Um paraíso! – disparou Emmett respondendo por mim, ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Pelo visto costumam ir sempre para lá.

- Todas as férias, meus pais sempre vem conosco, os seus também já vieram. – comentei.

- Sou a única que não conhece então.

- Logo conhecerá, acredito que irá gostar, é um lugar maravilhoso, calmo e tranquilo.

- Como é a ilha? É grande?

- Um pouco, são aproximadamente quarenta hectares...

- Uau!

- Ela possui um dos mais belos recifes do mundo, possui uma lagoa de água doce e uma cachoeira com uma piscina natural, é lindo de se ver.

- Emm tem razão, deve ser mesmo um paraíso!

- Com certeza é. – afirmei.

- Bom pelo visto há muito que se fazer por lá.

- De dia sim, a noite é meio entediante.

-Porque diz isso?

- Ficamos presos em casa, ou se preferir pode ir ao continente e aproveitar a noite nos bares ou boates próximos à marina.

-Ou podemos ficar em casa e curtir a noite entre amigos. – sugeriu.

- Também!

- Nós podemos fazer trilha... – Jazz disse entrando na conversa. – Há excelentes trilhas por lá.

- Gosta de fazer trilha? – perguntei a ela que fez uma careta engraçada.

- Gostar eu gosto, só não sou a pessoa mais recomendada para este tipo de atividade.

- Por quê?- não havia entendido.

- Porque sou desastrada demais... – praticamente sussurrou. – Sabem quantas são as chances de que eu me perca em uma dessas trilhas? Inúmeras, acredite em mim! Provavelmente passarei dias perambulando pela mata até definhar e morrer. – Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada dantesca, foi impossível não rir com o modo como ela dramatizou aquilo.

- Não acha que está exagerando um pouco? – Jazz perguntou entre risos.

-Estou falando sério, sempre fui péssima em me localizar, sou meio desnorteada. – insistiu. – Pergunte ao Jake, quando éramos crianças, eu vivia me perdendo em La Push. A sorte é que ele e os garotos pareciam perdigueiros e me achavam rapidamente.

- Sabe! Não consigo entender como você se tornou bailarina sem quebrar uma perna ou coisa parecida? - Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Se você soubesse! – disse ainda sorrindo. – No início, não foi nada fácil par mim, eu me estabacava o tempo todo, por um tempo eu dormia com bolsas de gelo para aliviar a dor, eu tinha hematomas por todo o corpo. Sem contar que quase quebrei o nariz da Simpson, fui fazer o meu primeiro rodopio e a acertei em cheio. – novamente todos riram e muito, mas aquilo não parecia incomodá-la.

- E o que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou em seguida.

- Levou um tempão para que as garotas voltassem a se aproximar de mim, levei anos para conseguir executar os passos com precisão. Mas o pior de tudo, foi quando a professora Thompson pediu para que fizéssemos espacate e...

- Espacate? O que é isso? – seu primo perguntou desta vez.

- É uma abertura de pernas em um angulo de 180°, ele pode ser frontal ou lateral, é o passo mais difícil de fazer no balé.

- Isso deve doer pacas!

- Como ia dizendo, na minha primeira vez, eu não conseguia atingir o chão, a senhorita Thompson forçou até que minha virilha encostasse-se ao chão, jamais senti uma dor tão aguda em minha vida! Se eu não estivesse tão dolorida, teria voado em seu pescoço.

- Que horror!

-Mas sou obrigada a reconhecer que valeu o esforço, minha abertura de pernas é perfeita! – meu estômago se contorceu ao ouvi-la, e novamente imagens daquele bendito sonho me invadiram.

"_Senhores passageiros com destino a Bahamas com escala em Miami, favor comparecer ao portão de embarque dezessete." _– disse a voz pelo alto-falante.

-Cara!- Emmett disse se levantando, assim como o restante. – Essa voz é tão sexy que me deixa todo arrepiado! Já imaginou o quanto ela deve ser gostosa? – sorri meneando a cabeça, aquele definitivamente não pensava antes de falar.

- Emmett cala essa boca pelo amor de Deus! – sua prima exigiu inconformada, Rosalie pareceu não ter gostado nada do comentário infeliz dele. – Porque você veio mesmo?

- Pra me divertir, e segundo tio Charlie, pra tomar conta de você. – a garota estancou no meio da fila.

- Como é que é? – perguntou o encarando.

- Seu pai disse que era pra eu ficar de olho em você e impedir que os caras tentem tirar uma lasquinha se é que me entende? – a garota atingiu um tom escarlate, tudo aquilo era raiva? – Qual é Bellinha, olha só pra você, está gostosa demais, já notou o modo como olham pra você? Bella o puxou pela gola da camisa trazendo seu rosto pra bem perto do dela.

- Olha aqui senhor Emmett Mccarty, eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha, não preciso de babá, estamos entendidos? – o idiota somente assentiu. – Se algum idiota como com a mente perturbada como a sua atravessar o meu caminho, sei perfeitamente como me livrar dele, Não tem ideia de quantos eu coloquei pra correr em Londres! Empate a minha vida e arranco o motivo pelo o qual faz tanto sucesso com a mulherada! – a cena era hilária, Davi contra Golias.

- Não ta mais aqui quem falou Bellinha, eu só estava obedecendo às ordens do tio Charlie.

- Se depender de você e do meu pai, eu morro encalhada! – retrucou. – Não sei se notou, mas estamos indo para uma ilha, somente nós seis, acha mesmo que tenho alguma opção?

"_**E eu, Sou o que?" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Se por acaso do destino eu conhecer alguém interessante...

- Fico de bico calado! – o idiota concluiu.

- Ótimo! – disse o soltando, alisando sua camisa. – Agora anda que estamos empatando a fila. – ela retirou sua passagem do bolso traseiro da calça a entregando para a moça.

- Aqui está senhorita, tenha uma boa viagem.

- Com certeza eu terei. – disse com um sorriso maroto, ali estava à moleca, aquela que encarava qualquer um, e nãotinha medo de ninguém!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça de Emmett, e não era a de cima! Depois de acertarmos alguns pontos finalmente iríamos embarcar, as passagens eram de classe executiva, com certeza aquilo era coisa de Alice e Rosalie.

Dei graças por me sentar junto com as garotas, Rosalie estava de um lado com cara de poucos amigos, e Alice do outro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mais a frente estavam os três. Já havíamos decolado e teríamos que encarar quase seis horas de voo, mal havia se passado uma hora e aqueles três idiotas sentados um pouco à frente de nós, era alvo de olhares e risinho afetados das comissárias de bordo, elas não tiravam os olhos deles, o que irritou e muito a loira ao meu lado.

- Argh! Eu ainda vou lá e quebro aqueles dentes brancos dela! – grunhiu ao meu lado, olhei para Alice sem entender o que estava rolando.

- Porque tá com raiva dela?

- Olha como aquela vadia ta encarando o meu ursão!

"_**Como é que é? Quer era o tal ursão?" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Como é que é? – vocalizou Alice.

- Emmett, aquela vadia está dando o maio mole pra ele, e aposto que o safado está gostando.

- Você e Emmett?

- A gente ficou junto ontem, mas há um bom tempo vem rolando um clima entre nós. – aquilo sim era novo pra mim, olhei para Alice que deu de ombros.

- Você é a tal mulher que acabou com ele? – disparou Alice.

- Ele é tão gostoso Alice! Você não tem ideia de como somos compatíveis e...

- Tá, ta, ta... – Me poupe dos detalhes Rosalie. – pedi para o bem da minha sanidade.

- Rose, sabe que o Emm é um caso perdido! – comentou Alice.

- Seu irmão também! – disse em defesa do meu amado primo.

- Mas isso é porque o Ed ainda não encontrou a mulher certa pra ele, aquela que coloque de novo nos eixos.

- E algum dia seu irmão esteve nos eixos?

- Claro que sim.

"_**Tem irmã que é cega!" **_– pensei comigo mesma.

- Mudando de assunto, como anda as coisas entre você e o Jazz?

- Evoluindo! – novamente seu sorriso era enorme.

- Isso é bom.

- É ótimo! – uma das comissárias, uma loira bonitona com peitos enormes se aproximou deles, ela disse algo e deu pra ouvir uma risadinha afetada, quando Edward lhe disse algo. A idiota só faltou babar, abrindo um imenso sorriso em seguida.

- Seu irmão é dentista por acaso? Porque ela tá mostrando tanto os dentes pra ele?

- Tá com ciúme? – provocou Alice.

- Eu com ciúme? Do seu irmão? Fumo um Alice? – falei me colocando de pé.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou dar um jeito de você e Jazz conversarem mais um pouco.

- O que você vai fazer sua maluca?

- Cortar o barato daquelas duas comissárias assanhadas. – fui em direção aos três.

- Ela ta te dando o maior mole, cara essa... – ouvi Emmett dizer. – Você pega fácil. – limpei a garganta me fazendo presente.

- Bella? – soltou o lesado com os olhos arregalados, Edward não estava muito diferente, idiota!

- Jazz, será que poderia me dar um minutinho, preciso falar com você.

- Agora? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- É só um minuto. – ele assentiu passando por Edward, peguei sua mão e o guiei para perto dos banheiros, longe daqueles dois.

- Ficou maluca Bella?

-Shiiu! Fica quieto e me escuta! Vamos trocar de lugar por um tempo.

- Por quê?

- Alice está bem empolgada com a atenção que dispensou a ela, vá até lá e se acerte com ela de uma vez por todas.

- Você bebeu? O irmão dela me mata sabia?

- Mata nada, aquilo só rosna, é só bater o pé que ele corre.

- Quando se trata de Alice, Edward é um leão.

- Vá agora, e deixe o leão comigo, eu amanso a fera. – Jazz revirou os olhos, sinceramente eu não entendia aquele medo dele. – Qual é Jazz, vai deixar a oportunidade passar? Ela tá a fim de você meu amigo, e não é de hoje.

- Jura?

- Juro, acha que eu estaria me prestando a isso, se não fosse sério? – meu amigo soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tá bom, ele vai me matar. - lamentou.

-Eu não deixo! – sussurrei estalando um beijo em seu rosto, Jazz foi para o meu lugar, enquanto eu fui para o dele.

- O que tá rolando aqui? Aonde o Jasper vai? – perguntou meu amado primo curioso.

- Trocamos de lugar, preciso falar com você. – inventei de ultima hora. – Dá licença! – pedi a Edward passando por ele, bem naquele exato momento o avião deu uma sacolejada, me fazendo cair sentada em seu colo. – O que foi isso? – perguntei assustada sentindo meu corpo todo reagir aquele contato, eu estava sentada em seu colo, estava completamente ciente das mãos dele segurando firme minha cintura, tentei me levantar, mas estava difícil.

- Fica calma... – pediu próximo ao meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer. – Isso é normal, agora relaxa. – disse me segurando firme, me ajudando a levantar. – Pronto!

- Ddesculpa! – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, sem contar que meu rosto ardia, com certeza eu estava pior que um tomate.

- Não foi nada! – ele tinha aquele sorriso meio torto, aquele filho da mãe deveria ser proibido de sorrir daquela forma tão tentadora, me joguei de qualquer jeito na poltrona que era de Jazz, entre ele e Emmett.

- Então? – perguntou Emm com uma cara nada boa, sorri amarelo sem saber o que dizer. _**"Pensa rápido, pensa rápido sua idiota!" **_– eu dizia a mim mesma.

- O que tá rolando entre você e a Hale? – disparei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente, ele se engasgou com sua bebida tendo uma crise de tosse, ergui seus braços enormes acima da cabeça dele, soprando seu rosto. – Oh meu Deus! Emm, não morre agora primo! – pedi tentando fazê-lo parar de tossir. Edward deu um tapa em suas costas, foi tão forte que pude ouvir o estalo, finalmente Emm parou de tossir. – Tá melhor? Não me assusta assim. – ralhei voltando para o meu lugar.

- Algum problema? – perguntou à sebosa se aproximando.

- Nenhum, querida, pode atender aos outros passageiros, eu mesma cuido desses dois! – ela deu um sorriso amarelo, saindo rapidamente.

- Porque falou assim com ela? – Edward perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que queria que eu fizesse, ela é paga para atender aos passageiros e não ficar babando em vocês. – um sorriso irritante se fez naqueles lábios vermelhos e tentadores, minha vontade era de morder a própria língua.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	5. CAP 4

**Ainda é terça pessoal! Desculpe o atraso! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV EDWARD**

- Caraca mano, ela vai te comer com os olhos. – dizia Emmett, eu já havia notado que a comissária de bordo estava me olhando fazia tempo, a outra estava de olho nele.

- Eu notei. – falei discretamente. – O que tanto falava com Alice? – perguntei a Jasper que me olhou assustado.

- Nada demais. – disse dando de ombros, algo em sua reação não me agradou em nada.

- E você Emm? Vai contar que foi a gata que te deixou acabado? – provoquei.

- Ainda não, estamos nos acertando, acho que eu to apaixonado! – falou soltando um suspiro.

- Desejam alguma coisa senhores. – a loira com belos peitos perguntou se inclinando um pouco, o que me deu uma bela visão de seu decote.

- No momento nada senhorita. – respondi sorrindo para ela que sorriu de volta.

- Nossa, ela só faltou se jogar sobre você. – comentou Jasper.

- Ela ta te dando o maior mole, cara essa você pega fácil. – sobressaltei com um limpar de garganta, me virei e Bella estava parada bem onde a comissária estava há alguns segundos. _**"O que ela fazia aqui?" **_

- Bella? – Emmett perguntou com os olhos arregalados, ela simplesmente o ignorou.

- Jazz, será que poderia me dar um minutinho, preciso falar com você. – pediu de forma gentil, até carinhosa.

- Agora? – meu amigo perguntou estranhando o pedido.

- É só um minuto. – Jazz assentiu se levantando, passando por mim em seguida, vi Bella pegar em sua mão e o guiar para perto dos banheiros. _**"Que porra era aquela?" **_

- O que ela tá fazendo? – Emm perguntou se esticando todo pra ver os dois.

- Estão conversando, ao que parece. – não conseguia entender o porquê aquilo me incomodava tanto, os dois pareciam discutir sobre algo e eu daria tudo pra saber o que estava rolando ali. Os dois estavam voltando, Bella cochichou algo e seu ouvido, estalando um beijo em seu rosto em seguida.

- O que tá rolando aqui?- Emm perguntou com cara de poucos amigos. - Aonde o Jasper vai? – já que o mesmo passou direto por nós.

- Trocamos de lugar, preciso falar com você. – algo em seu olhar me dizia que a Swan estava mentindo. – Dá licença! – pediu se espremendo para ir para o lugar que era de Jasper, bem no exato momento em que ela passava por mim, uma leve turbulência fez o avião sacolejar e Bella caiu sentada bem no meu colo. – O que foi isso? – perguntou assustada tentando se levantar, mas não estava conseguindo, consequentemente seu corpo roçava completamente ao meu, segurei firme sua cintura fina, a deixando estabilizada.

- Fica calma... – pedi próximo ao seu ouvido, sorri ao ver seus pêlos eriçarem, também senti seu corpo todo estremecer em reação. - Isso é normal, agora relaxa. – a segurei ainda mais firme, ajudando-a a se levantar. – Pronto! – eu ainda estava sob o efeito de seu corpo tão colado ao meu.

- Ddesculpa! – pediu gaguejando, estava corada, particularmente achei aquilo um charme.

- Não foi nada! – disse lhe dando o meu melhor sorriso, por um momento ela perdeu o foco, jogou-se na poltrona de qualquer jeito, voltando sua atenção para o primo.

- Então? – Emm perguntou a encarando sério, Bella sorriu sem graça, mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora, parecia maquinar algo.

- O que tá rolando entre você e a Hale? – disparou simplesmente pegando Emm de surpresa, o pobre engasgou com o susto, começou a tossir sem parar. A Swan se levantou assustada erguendo os braços dele, soprando seu rosto, tentando fazê-lo parar. – Oh meu Deus! Emm, não morre agora primo! – pediu com a voz chorosa, aquela garota era mesmo hilária. Dei um tapa nas costas dele que voltou ao normal. – Tá melhor? Não me assusta assim. – disse voltando a se sentar.

- Algum problema? – a comissária loira perguntou gentilmente.

- Nenhum, querida, pode atender aos outros passageiros, eu mesma cuido desses dois! – a Swan disparou séria, a coitada sorriu sem graça vazando dali.

- Porque falou assim com ela? – sinceramente não havia entendido sua atitude.

- O que queria que eu fizesse, ela é paga para atender aos passageiros e não ficar babando em vocês. – não consegui conter um sorriso, ela estava com ciúmes? Bella semicerrou os olhos me encarando por alguns instantes.

- Quer, por favor, tirar esse seu sorriso irritante da cara? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- O que você está aprontando Swan? Porque Jasper está no seu lugar?

- Porque eu precisava falar com Emmett. – disse dando de ombros desviando o olhar, com certeza estava mentindo.

- Sobre a Rose? - novamente ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim, eu ainda estava me decidindo, como ela ficava mais linda, se bravinha daquele jeito, ou corada.

- Você estava com ela ontem não é? – perguntou se voltando para o primo.

- Quem te contou?

- Ela mesma, a loira não está nada contente com você priminho.

- Por quê? – disparou o animal caindo na dela.

- Porque ela viu o modo afetado que a loira peituda ali... – disse apontando discretamente para a comissária. – Sorria pra você.

- Mas ela não tava olhando pra mim, estava dando o maior mole pro Ed.

- Só podia ser! – a ouvi dizer baixo.

- O que mais ela disse?

- Ela te chamou de ursão! – disse segurando o riso.

- Jura? – juro que vi os olhos do meu amigo brilhar.

- Ela estava querendo vir quebrar os dentes da loira peituda! – era impressão minha ou ela estava se divertindo com aquilo?

-Tem certeza que ela me chamou de ursão?

- Absoluta! – meu amigo se levantou indo em direção a Rosalie.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei a encarando.

- Nada demais. Ahh... Qual é Edward, vai me dizer que não sacou o clima que rola entre eles?

- Claro que saquei, mas porque tá incentivando?

- Porque desde que me conheço por gente que ele baba pela Rose, e ela tá a fim dele, qual o problema, tá com ciúme? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Ciúme da Rose? Pirou garota!

- Até onde eu sei vocês tiveram um lance e...

- Aquilo não foi nada! Não significou nada.

- Como sempre, não é? – foi a minha vez de semicerrar os olhos.

- Pode me dizer o porquê trocou de lugar com Jasper? O que ele faz lá com a Alice?

- Não ouse se meter entre aqueles dois, Edward!

- Não se meta onde não é chamada. – cuspi furioso, ela tava empurrando o Jazz pra cima da Alice.

-Alice é adulta e sabe exatamente o que faz, deixe-a viver Edward, pare de empatar o lance deles com essa coisa idiota!

- Ele é meu amigo, meu irmão!

- Justamente por isso deveria estar feliz, conhece Jasper, sabe que ele jamais brincaria com os sentimentos dela, ao contrário de você. – acusou, com seus olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Do que está falando exatamente? – exigi.

- Você não respeitou a irmã dele que eu sei...

"_**Como ela soube?" **_

- Mesmo sabendo que meu primo, seu melhor amigo, sempre foi a fim dela! – acusou novamente. – Mesmo ela sendo a irmã do seu amigo, você não perdoou, não é? – falou entre os dentes, seu olhar era tão intenso, tão profundo. – Você sempre foi um egoísta Edward! Um arrogante que sempre pensou no próprio umbigo. – confesso que doeu ouvir aquilo.

- Ela não é e nunca foi santa Swan, além do mais Rosalie curtiu tanto quanto eu. – novamente seus olhos faiscaram.

- Não estou falando de Rosalie, aquela é igual ou pior que você!

"_**Qual o problema dela? Porque me odeia tanto?"**_

_**-**_ Estou falando de Emmett, Jasper, seus amigos, de Alice, sua irmã! Ela gosta dele sabia?

- Eu vou lá. – falei fazendo menção de me levantar.

- Ah, mas você não vai mesmo Cullen, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar aqui. – disse me segurando pela camisa, me puxando de volta para a poltrona. – Senta ai e fica quieto! – exigiu mandona.

- Não sou o Emmett, Bella! Eu não tenho medo de você. – a desafiei encarando aqueles orbes castanhos, tão lindos e tão intensos.

- Por favor, Edward! – seu tom foi tão meigo, que me atingiu em cheio. – Pelo menos uma vez na vida pense em alguém que não seja você mesmo. – definitivamente ela fazia uma péssima imagem de mim, mas eu só tinha a mim mesmo para culpar.

- Tudo bem Swan! – falei derrotado, ela abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Eu sabia!- comemorou. - Sabia que lá, bem no fundo, você tinha um coração. – aquele comentário me incomodou, eu tinha um coração! E no momento ele batia forte e descompassado por causa dela!

Emmett voltou emburrado. – Droga! – esbravejou se jogando em sua poltrona.

- O que foi? – sua prima se apressou a perguntar.

- Ela tá uma fera comigo, acha que eu tava dando mole pra comissária gostosa!

- Falar desta forma, não vai te ajudar muito nesse caso, priminho querido! – falou com sarcasmo. - Bom eu acho que vou voltar pro meu lugar! – disse se colocando de pé, inclinou-se na minha direção aproximando os lábios do meu ouvido. – Espero que você não me decepcione Edward! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, piscou saindo em seguida, aquela garota tava querendo me enlouquecer, fato! Não demorou e Jasper apareceu, retomando o seu lugar.

- Porque nunca me disse? – perguntei sério.

- O que exatamente?

- Que era a fim dela, porque nunca me disse que estava a fim de Alice? – fui direto, meu amigo sorriu sem graça.

- Desculpe Edward, eu realmente não queria que o fato de eu estar apaixonado pela sua imã, abalasse a nossa amizade! – confesso que não esperava por aquilo.

- Apaixonado? Até outro dia estava morrendo de amores pela Maria, tá lembrado? – o lembrei.

- Não se compara! O que sinto por Alice não vem de hoje! Ela me encanta desde menina, mas tínhamos aquele pacto e depois me envolvi com Maria... – ele bufou levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Gosto de Alice, Edward! Gosto dela de verdade e garanto a você que não é só curtição.

- Se a magoar... Se eu vir minha irmã derramar uma só lagrima por sua causa, arranco suas bolas, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente! – o silêncio se fez e acabei pegando no sono, acordei com uma voz suave e feminina.

- Senhor? Senhor? – abri os olhos me deparando com aquele par de olhos azuis da comissária gostosa! – Desculpem, mas estamos chegando, tem que colocar o cinto.

- Obrigado! – agradeci lhe dedicando um sorriso, ela soltou um leve suspiro sorrindo de volta.

- Disponha senhor! – senti um duplo sentido em suas palavras, desta vez ela me lançou um sorriso sacana.

- Ai cara! – soltou Emmett. – A gata ta de dando o maior mole.

- É eu saquei. – falei meio sem animo.

- Vai dar uns pegas na loirassa? – Jazz revirou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta nada discreta daquele animal.

- Ela é gata, mas não to a fim. – ele me olhou incrédulo.

- O que você tem? Tá doente?

- Cala essa boca Emmett!

Desembarcamos em Miami, claro que a comissária tratou de me entregar um cartão com seu telefone e um convite, seu nome era Sandy. Mas eu realmente não estava a fim, mesmo porque ainda encararíamos de trinta a quarenta de voo em um avião menor até a Bahamas e de pegaríamos a lancha até a ilha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Depois de acertar alguns pontos com o Edward, e ver meu primo emburrado por culpa da comissária peituda, voltei para o meu lugar.

- E ai? – perguntei a Alice me sentando ao seu lado, Rosalie tinha um bico tão grande quanto o de Emm. Eu me perguntava o porquê aqueles dois não se assumiam de vez, era visto e notório que um era louco pelo outro. _**"É cada uma!"**_

-Você ficou doida? – disparou Alice. – Edward deve estar uma fera e...

- Não esquenta com seu irmão, ele vai se comportar. – ela me olhou como se eu fosse doida. – Não me olhe assim, tive uma conversinha com o Edcasanova...

- Com quem?

- Edcasanova!

- Porque o chama assim?

- E ainda pergunta? – falei como se fosse óbvio. – O importante é que seu irmão não vai empatar o lance de vocês, ele me deu sua palavra.

- E você poderia dizer como conseguiu isso?

- Isso não importa, vai fundo amiga! – disse piscando pra ela.

- Você não existe Bella! –disparou com um imenso sorriso, fiquei feliz em poder ajudá-los, só esperava que Edward cumprisse sua parte. Peguei meu livro para tentar me distrair, mas acabei adormecendo.

**- Bella?- ouvi aquela voz aveludada me chamar. – Você ta tão diferente, tão linda... – disse levando a mão aos meus cabelos, a infiltrando por eles até encontrar minha nuca. – Bella... –sussurrou com os lábios roçando aos meus, antes de tomá-los em um beijo intenso, ardente, voraz. 

Senti meu corpo todo reagir ao seu toque, sua voz, seu cheiro, aquela boca na minha, sua língua ávida pela minha. Não contive um gemido quando se tocaram, ele beijava tão bem, senti seu corpo completamente colado ao meu, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam sincronizadas como se fossem feitas uma para a outra. 

- Edward... – gemi alto desta vez ao sentir seus lábios deslizarem pela minha pele, me deixando em chamas, eu o desejava mais que tudo, precisava tê-lo, senti-lo. E Edward parecia querer o mesmo. 

Entre beijos avassaladores nos livramos de nossas roupas, seus lábios abandonaram os meus para percorrer minha pele nua, entre beijos molhados sentia sua língua macia tocar minha pele como se Edward quisesse saboreá-la. 

- Ohhh... – gemi alto de satisfação, agarrada aos seus cabelos. 

- Você é minha Bella... – disse de forma sussurrada com aqueles olhos verdes cravados aos meus. – Vai pertencer somente a mim. – concluiu me penetrando em uma estocada firme, foi como se eu estivesse à beira de um abismo e de repente eu havia mergulhado em um mundo de sensações completamente desconhecidas pra mim, no entanto, imensamente prazerosas. 

A cada investida, cada toque, cada beijo meu corpo era atingido por ondas cada vez mais intensas de um prazer sem precedentes. Nossos corpos se encaixavam com perfeição, era como se fossemos feitos um para o outro em todos os mínimos detalhes. 

- Edward... – soltei entre um gemido ao sentir outra onda me tomar, e à medida que suas investidas ficavam mais intensas e mais rápidas, o prazer tomava proporções ainda maiores até que senti como se algo explodisse dentro de mim, elevando o prazer a um nível tão alto que Edward me apertou contra si soltando um gemido quase gutural. 

- Bella... Oh Bella... **

- Bella? Bella? - outra voz me chamava agora, senti um cutucão e acordei assustada.

- O que? O que foi?

- Acho que estava sonhando, soltava sons estranhos, estava agarrada ao braço da poltrona. – Alice disse com um tom divertido. – Pelo jeito o sonho foi quente, olha pra você, está suada.

"_**Suada? Merda! Estou completamente excitada!" **__– _completei mentalmente, eu teria dito algo? O que ela realmente ouviu? Olhei para o outro lado e Rose estava adormecida.

- Acho melhor ir jogar uma água no rosto, já volto! – ela somente assentiu sorrindo, ao passar pelos três, vi que estavam dormindo. Meus olhos foram para aquele rosto de anjo, meu corpo todo reagiu somente com a lembrança daquela boca na minha, daqueles lábios percorrendo meu corpo. Praticamente corri para o banheiro, tentei me refrescar como deu, na realidade acho que nem uma ducha gelada adiantaria.

Voltei para o meu lugar e a viagem parecia interminável, mas finalmente estávamos chegando, vi a tal comissária se abaixar perto dele, os dois conversaram por alguns minutos e novamente ela sorriu pra ele, mas desta vez era um sorriso bem sacana. _**"VADIA!" **_– berrei mentalmente. Vi perfeitamente quando ela entregou algo a ele, provavelmente queria vê-lo fora do seu expediente.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou ao notar que meu humor não era dos melhores.

- Nada! – respondi atravessado.

- Foi o sonho? – perguntou preocupada.

- Aquilo não foi um sonho Alice, foi um pesadelo! – falei indo em direção às esteiras para pegar minhas coisas.

- Nosso voo sai em quarenta minutos, o que acha de comermos algo? – Edward perguntou quando estávamos todos reunidos, naquele momento sua voz me irritava profundamente, e minha vontade era de arrancar aqueles olhos verdes com minhas próprias mãos. Só não entendia o porquê desejava tanto isso.

- Ed tem razão, acho melhor comermos algo! – Alice concordou e acabamos indo todos para um restaurante no aeroporto mesmo.

- Porque está tão calada Bella? O que foi? – Emmett perguntou desta vez.

-Não foi nada! – falei brincando com a comida em meu prato, estava sem apetite.

-Ela teve um pesadelo. – olhei para Alice com vontade de arrancar aquela língua enorme.

- Pesadelo? Sonhou com o que?

"_**Sonhei que estava transando com o safado do Edcasanova! Tá bom pra você?" **_**– **praticamente berrei mentalmente em resposta.

- Nada que mereça ser comentado. – vocalizei, notei que ele e Rosalie estavam afastados, provavelmente ela ainda estava brava com ele.

O voo de Miami a Bahamas duraria cerca de trinta a quarenta minutos, Emm e Rosalie sentaram juntos, Jazz e Alice também, já eu tive que me sentar ao lado de Edward.

- Porque está com essa cara? – perguntou o dito cujo, puxando assunto.

- Que cara? – falei atravessado, não consegui me conter, sentia muita raiva dele.

- Essa cara emburrada, o que foi? Ta brava comigo? O que eu te fiz?

-Nada! – meu tom saiu exaltado. – Você não fez nada... Desculpe, não é você, sou eu. – não era justo desforrar minhas frustrações nele.

- Sonho ruim? – sorri sem humor.

"_**O melhor que já tive na vida, seu bobo!"**_- respondi mentalmente.

- Ruim não é bem a palavra que eu usaria para defini-lo, perturbador seria mais apropriado.

- Perturbador? Como assim? O que havia de tão perturbador para deixá-la assim? – disparou a falar. –Foi um sonho quente? – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas, senti meu rosto arder e com certeza estava corada. – Pelo modo como está corada, acredito que tenha acertado. – provocou.

- Não torra minha paciência, Edward! – o idiota soltou uma gargalhada, chamando a atenção de todos para nós. – Quer parar com isso? – exigi lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Qual é Swan? É natural ter sonhos assim, perturbadores, e ai, a transa foi boa? – fechei meus olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, contei até dez para não voar no pescoço do infeliz.

- Não tem nenhuma comissária pra flertar com você aqui? – ele desfez o sorriso no mesmo instante, fechando a acara.

- O que? – perguntou sério.

-Ah, qual é? Todo mundo naquele avião sacou que a loira tava praticamente jê jogando nos seus braços.

- Quem ouve você falar, pode pensar que está com ciúme de mim. – acusou me deixando furiosa.

- Ciúme? De você? Faça-me o favor Edward Cullen! Sinto em lhe informar meu caro, mas você não faz o meu tipo. – menti descaradamente, ele fechou a cara, reclinando a poltrona.

Novamente desembarcamos e os garotos foram pegar nossas bagagens, pelo que deu pra sacar Emm e Rose acertaram suas diferenças durante o voo, quanto a Alice e Jazz, as coisas estavam evoluindo.

- Aqui está. – Edward disse ao me entregar minha mala e minha valise, estava de cara fechada.

- Obrigada! Desculpe por ter sido grosseira, eu...

- Tudo bem, não importa! – disse dando de ombros se afastando em seguida.

Do pequeno aeroporto tomamos dois táxis até a marina, onde pegaríamos a lancha para finalmente chegarmos à ilha. Eu realmente estava muito curiosa e ansiosa para conhecer a ilha, eles falavam tanto dela e pelo que Edward havia descrito, era um lugar maravilhoso, os garotos embarcaram nossas coisas e meu primo me ajudou a subir na lancha que era linda. Edward iria pilotá-la, estava quente mesmo sendo fim de tarde, ao longe se via vários pequenos montes de terra, pequenas ilhas talvez, er mesmo um lugar paradisíaco.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	6. CAP 5

**Aqui está o capitulo de sábado! **

**Não esqueci das outras duas fics, prometo que terça feira volto a postá-las! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO –V**

**POV EDWARD**

Sinceramente não conseguia entender o porquê Bella estava tão brava, e a sensação que tive era de que estava brava comigo, mas o que eu poderia ter feito a ela?

- Porque está com essa cara? – perguntei tentando descontraí-la.

- Que cara? – cuspiu atravessado, pensei que fosse me morder.

- Essa cara emburrada, o que foi? Ta brava comigo? O que eu te fiz? – a vi bufar impaciente.

-Nada! – seu tom saiu exaltado. – Você não fez nada... Desculpe, não é você, sou eu. – definitivamente aquela garota era maluca!

- Sonho ruim? – insisti, ela sorriu de um jeito sinistro.

- Ruim não é bem a palavra que eu usaria para defini-lo, perturbador seria mais apropriado.

"_**Wow! Então ela andou tendo sonhos perturbadores? Mas com quem?" **_

- Perturbador? Como assim? O que havia de tão perturbador para deixá-la assim?Foi um sonho quente? – falei sacudindo as sobrancelhas, vi Swan corar violentamente, com certeza foi um sonho quente. – Pelo modo como está corada, acredito que tenha acertado. – provoquei.

- Não torra minha paciência, Edward! – cuspiu furiosa, não contive o riso, na verdade eu gargalhei e muito. – Quer parar com isso? – exigiu furiosa.

- Qual é Swan? – disse entre risos. - É natural ter sonhos assim, perturbadores, e ai, a transa foi boa? – ela fechou os olhos com os punhos cerrados, travando a mandíbula. Costumava fazer aquilo quando era mais nova, quando estava com raiva.

- Não tem nenhuma comissária pra flertar com você aqui? – disparou entre os dentes.

"_**Como é que é?"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente. - O que? – vocalizei.

-Ah, qual é? Todo mundo naquele avião sacou que a loira tava praticamente jê jogando nos seus braços. – era impressão minha ou ela estava com ciúme?

- Quem ouve você falar, pode pensar que está com ciúme de mim. – novamente semicerrou os olhos, me lançando um olhar mortal.

- Ciúme? De você? Faça-me o favor Edward Cullen!- seu tom era sarcástico. - Sinto em lhe informar meu caro, mas você não faz o meu tipo. – não entendi o porquê, mas ouvi-la falar daquele modo me incomodou e muito.

Me calei o restante da viagem, ainda incomodado com o que ela disse, me perguntando porque eu não fazia o tipo dela? As garotas costumavam gostar de mim de cara, porque ela tinha que ser tão diferente?

Bella me pediu desculpas depois, eu estava cada vez mais convicto de que a Swan era bipolar, fato! Seu humor havia melhorado quando finalmente chegamos à marina. Isabella olhava encantada para tudo, enquanto eu pilotava a vi com o olhar perdido, estava na proa, era fim de tarde e o sol estava se pondo, os fracos raios de sol refletiam em seus cabelos os deixando na cor de mogno. Ela era realmente linda!

- Olha Bella!- Alice chamou sua atenção. – Aquela é a ilha Lizze.

- Lizze?

- Sim, era como o avô do meu pai chamava minha avó, seu nome era Elizabeth!

- Ele deu o nome dela para a ilha?

- Na realidade ele a comprou de presente pra ela.

- Uau! Isso é que paixão!

- Papai diz que os Cullen sempre foram muito passionais, e que quando nos apaixonamos é de forma arrebatadora! – minha irmã estava certa, ele sempre dizia aquilo e sinceramente eu admirava e até invejava o amor que ele sentia pela minha mãe, assim como o que o meu avô, sentia pela minha avó.

Finalmente havíamos chegado!

- Alice, mostre tudo a Bella, o restante já está familiarizado com a casa. – falei indo para o meu quarto, que ficava no lado oeste da casa, Bella e os demais ficariam no lado leste. Tudo estava como deixei da última vez que estive aqui, desfiz a mala e organizei minhas coisas. Depois de uma bela ducha, resolvi dar uma olhada em meus CDs, foi quando minha atenção foi desviada para a sacada do quarto que ficava bem de frente pro meu.

As cortinas estavam abertas, me dando plena visão do quarto, engoli seco ao ver a Swan somente de toalha, ela passava espalhava algo por suas pernas as massageando no processo. Engoli seco sentindo meu amigo lá em baixo se animar rapidinho, imagens daquele bendito sonho me vieram à mente. Peguei-me desejando arduamente que fossem minhas mãos ali, tocando-a daquela forma.

Quando notou minha presença, sobressaltou levando a mão ao peito, em seguida semicerrou os olhos me lançando um olhar mortal, fechando as cortinas em seguida. E lá estava eu, duro! Com uma ereção visível, daquelas que só havia dois jeitos de se aliviar, como não havia alguém com quem eu pudesse transar naquele momento, tive que me aliviar do modo tradicional, e tudo por culpa da Swan. Depois de outra ducha desci encontrando os quatro na sala, ela ainda não havia descido. Olhei para minha amada irmã, me perguntando o porquê colocou Bella justo no quarto diante do meu? Com certeza ela me diria mais tarde.

- E aí, o que vocês têm em mente pra hoje? – perguntei parando faltando uns dois degraus, notei que Rose estava ao lado de Emm, recostada em seu peito, e que ele tinha o braço sobre o ombro dela, com certeza haviam se acertado. Jazz estava no outro sofá e Alice estava próxima dele, se rolou algo entre eles, eu não saberia dizer, pelo menos estavam sendo discretos.

- Estou morta, a viagem foi cansativa. – a loira disse se aninhando nos braços do meu amigo.

- Concordo!- disse Alice. – Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo, Margarida deixou o jantar pronto. – Margarida era a esposa de Juanes, o nosso caseiro.

- Soube que tem uma sala de jogos aqui. – a voz de Bella soou por detrás de mim, me fez virar automaticamente, ela usava uma regatinha preta que deixava as alças do sutiã à mostra, seu short jeans era curtinho e justo, definitivamente ela tinha belas pernas, estava descalça e seus cabelos preso de um modo estranho, aquilo era um lápis?

- É verdade! – Alice respondeu.

- O que vocês acham de uma partida de snooker?

- Sabe jogar? – perguntei surpreso.

- Você não tem ideia das coisas que sou capas de fazer com um taco, Cullen. – disse parando um degrau acima, ficando quase da minha altura, seu olhar fixo ao meu, levei alguns segundos até conseguir fechar a boca. – Quer apostar? - me desafiou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

- E o que quer apostar Swan? – senti meu coração disparar no peito ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior de forma tentadora, em seguida passou a ponta da língua, me contive para não arfar ali diante de todos.

- E onde aprendeu a jogar snooker?- seu primo perguntou chamando sua atenção, o agradeci mentalmente. – Não estudou em um colégio interno?- pelo seu tom, Emm não gostou nada de saber daquilo.

- Um colégio interno misto meu caro, havia muitos rapazes matri...

-Homens? Fazendo balé?

-Pois saiba senhor Emmett que os melhores bailarinos são homens. – retrucou irritada.

- Homens, homens eu duvido muito, dançando daquele jeito!

- Emmett! Isso é preconceito sabia? Pra sua informação uma minoria é gay, há muitos homens nesse ramo, homens fortes e viris tanto quanto qualquer um de vocês. – falou apontando para nós. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, aprendi a jogar com o namorado de tia Charlotte, Peter era mesmo fera com um taco!

- Depois você e o Ed se enfrentam no snooker... – Alice disse se levantando em um salto. – Agora vem aqui, senta e conta o que fez nesses seis anos em que esteve fora, porque realmente foi embora, Bella? – a Swan a acompanhou sentando-se em posição de lótus, fui para o outro lado, me sentando ao lado de Jasper.

- Sinceramente eu estava farta de tudo aqui... – disse depois de puxar o ar com força o soltando em uma única lufada. – Há de convir que, o clima estava insuportável, discutíamos a todo instante por coisas tão banais que... – com certeza ela falava de nós. – Eu não estava me dando bem com Rose, e muito menos com Edward, a situação estava ficando insuportável.

- Por isso foi embora? – Rosalie perguntou surpresa.

- Eu precisava ir embora, me afastar, meus pais concordaram comigo e me permitiram concluir meus estudos em Londres, tia Charlotte já morava lá há algum tempo, foi ela quem me falou sobre o conservatório. – ela sorriu saudosa. – Vi ali uma oportunidade única de fazer o que eu mais amava, que era a dança e a música, e todo este tempo me dediquei aos dois.

- Porque nunca nos disse nada sobre isso? Porque nunca me contou que gostava de música e dança?– minha irmã disparou.

- Porque era algo tão íntimo, e sinceramente eu jamais pensei que seria possível um dia eu cantar ou dançar. Desculpe, mas sinceramente não sei lhe dizer Alice, nós crescemos juntos e eu adoro todos vocês, mas há de convir que as coisas estavam muito estranhas entre a gente quando fui embora. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo em La Push, está lembrada? Lá eles não se importavam com o meu modo de falar, de me vestir... Eles gostavam de mim como eu era. – deu pra sentir a magoa em suas palavras, e aquilo me fez refletir sobre as coisas idiotas que fazemos quando adolescentes, o quanto nossos atos muitas vezes impensados podem ferir alguém.

- Nós também não nos importávamos! – Alice disse sentida, Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Alice, você vivia me aporrinhando porque eu usava tênis e jeans, ao invés de saias e roupas da moda! Rosalie dizia que era um moleque e que jamais chamaria a atenção de um garoto vestida daquela forma, Emmett estava mais preocupado com suas conquistas e Edward... – seu olhar encontrou o meu por um momento. – Perdi a conta de quantas vezes me disse para eu me manter o mais distante possível, que eu não passava de uma pirralha, uma moleca. – engoli seco.

- O único que nunca me criticou, que me repeliu como se eu fosse contagiosa ou algo assim, foi Jasper... – ela olhou para ele piscando em seguida. – Ele nunca quis me mudar, me aceitava como eu era assim como Jake e os garotos de La Push.

- Foi mal Bellinha, nunca notei que a tratávamos assim. – Emmett disse sério. – Porque nunca me disse?

- Você tinha outras preocupações Emm, você só queria saber de garotas e de como conquistá-las antes de Edward. – seu tom desta vez foi divertido.

- Sinto muito, fui um completo idiota! – meu amigo lamentou.

- Esquece isso, é passado! – a Swan disse dando de ombros.

-Além do mais, nunca consegui pegar uma garota antes dele! – Rosalie virou uma piaba em sua nuca, e a agradeci mentalmente, eu já estava pouco sujo com Isabella, pra ele piorar as coisas.

- Ignore-o! – a loira pediu. –E ai? Seis anos em Londres, conheceu muitos gatinhos por lá? – aquela pergunta só poderia ter vindo dela.

- Conheci bastante gente interessante, fiz muitos amigos, mas namorado mesmo, isso eu nunca tive! – novamente ela deu de ombros. – Estava focada demais no que eu fazia, a dança me tomava muito tempo, mas sim, conheci alguns caras neste tempo que passei fora, mas nada que mereça ser mencionado.

- Por quê? – a loira insistiu.

- Porque não bateu aqui Rose... – disse batendo no peito. – Eram gatinhos, um bom papo, caras muito legais e gentis, mas faltava algo que definitivamente nenhum deles possuía.

- O que? – Alice perguntou desta vez, novamente vi a Swan corar lindamente.

- Digamos que eu esperava bem mais, é como eu disse, não bateu me entende? Foi vazio, completamente vazio.

- Os ingleses não tem pegada, é isso? – disparou Rosalie.

- Esse papo ta ficando sinistro! – Emmett reclamou incomodado, confesso que apesar de curioso, também não estava muito a vontade com aquilo.

- Até tinham, mas o problema era comigo, eu criava expectativas demais, e acabava me frustrando sempre.

- Mas e o Black? Vocês tiveram um lance, não é? - para minha surpresa a pergunta veio de Jasper.

-Jake é um cara incrível! – seus olhos chegaram a brilhar quando falou dele. – Eu o adoro, sempre fomos muito ligados, quando ele foi me visitar a aproximadamente um dois anos, pintou um clima entre a gente e acabamos nos envolvendo, mas como disse anteriormente, não bateu aqui, e optamos por sermos somente amigos. Mas chega de falar da minha vida sentimental e me diz o que vocês andaram aprontando por aqui na minha ausência? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Pra resumir... – Alice disse pra variar. - Edward e Emmett, saíram com praticamente a ala feminina toda do colégio e não mudou muito na universidade acredite! – minha vontade era de cortar a língua daquela tampinha de uma figa.

- Alice! – ralhei e a descarada deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente isto não me surpreende nenhum pouco, afinal, estes dois sempre pensaram primeiro com a cabeça debaixo! – não conseguia entender o porquê de sua opinião me incomodar tanto, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Porque a Swan mexia tanto comigo, e de tantas formas que... Merda, isso não pode estar acontecendo!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Assim que chegamos à ilha que era a coisa mais linda que já vi, Edward pediu para que Alice me mostrasse a casa, estava sério e pelo que entendi foi para o seu quarto.

- Não liga pra ele! - Alice disse me puxando escada acima. – Com certeza vai atender ao pedido do papai. – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Pagamentos, ver o que a casa está precisando, esse tipo de coisa.

- Oh sim! – ela me mostrou todos os cômodos da casa que era imensa, havia vários quartos na ala leste, assim como na oeste. O quarto era lindo, bem espaçoso, uma bela suíte com uma sacada que dava para o belíssimo jardim que ficava entre as duas alas. Segundo ela havia uma pequena sala de musica, uma biblioteca, mais modesta que a de as casa com toda certeza, mas muito bem abastecida. Havia uma sala de jogos muito legal, sem contar na sala de vídeo, a cozinha era um encanto, na realidade a casa toda era um encanto, bem de frente para o mar.

- É tudo tão lindo aqui. – falei ainda encantada.

- Tem muito mais pra conhecer... – disse sentando-se na cama. – Obrigada Bella! – agradeceu do nada.

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por ter dado um empurrãozinho com o lance do Jazz.

- Gosta mesmo dele não é?

- Muito!

- Não se preocupe Alice, vai dar tudo certo, ele também é louco por você, irão se acertar, vai ver. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Sei disso, e quando acontecer, será pra sempre!

-Torço pra isso! – ela me abraçou tão apertado, que não teve como não retribuir.

Depois de arrumar minhas coisas no lugar fui tomar um banho, fui para o quarto, pois havia esquecido meu creme na valise, eu estava concentrada no que fazia, passando creme pelo corpo quando notei um vulto na sacada da frente. Mal pude crer quando vi Edward me olhando recostado no batente, eu estava somente de toalha e mesmo longe pude ver o brilho diferente em seu olhar.

Praguejei indo até a cortina a fechando o mais rápido que pude, indignada com sua cara de pau, o safado estava me espiando! E pela cara dele pareceu gostar e muito do que viu. Terminei de me aprontar, como estávamos em uma casa na praia, optei por um short e uma regata, claro que dispensei o chinelo, adorava andar descalça.

Desci encontrando os cinco na sala, Edward estava parado no fim da escada, eles pareciam discutir o que fazer, já que as meninas estavam cansadas.

- Soube que tem uma sala de jogos aqui. – falei de onde estava, Edward automaticamente, seu olhar percorreu meu corpo milimetricamente parando em meus olhos. Havia tanto desejo naqueles olhos verdes, confesso que gostei de vê-lo me olhar daquela forma.

- É verdade! – Alice disse de onde estava.

- O que vocês acham de uma partida de snooker? – disse descendo alguns degraus.

- Sabe jogar? – perguntou surpreso, parecia tenso com a minha aproximação.

- Você não tem ideia das coisas que sou capas de fazer com um taco, Cullen. – o provoquei parando bem diante dele, encarando aqueles orbes verdes, vi perfeitamente quando engoliu seco. – Quer apostar? - o desafiei de forma provocativa.

- E o que quer apostar Swan? – seu olhar era tão penetrante, tão envolvente, mas Emm chamou minha atenção ao perguntar onde eu havia aprendido a jogar.

Expliquei a ele rapidamente, e o meu primo para variar questionou a virilidade dos homens que fazem balé, mal sabia ele o quanto eram desejados pelas garotas, claro que havia os gays, mas era uma minoria. Já Alice queria saber o que fiz durante o tempo em que estive fora, e ao que notei, não era a única curiosa sobre o assunto.

Contei a eles o porquê fui embora, assim como os motivos que me levaram a tomar aquela decisão, fui sincera ao dizer como me sentia diante da forma como me tratavam, notei pelo olhar triste de todos eles que se arrependeram... Até mesmo Edward.

- Porque nunca nos disse nada sobre isso? Porque nunca me contou que gostava de música e dança?– Alice indagou com certa magoa.

- Porque era algo tão íntimo, e sinceramente eu jamais pensei que seria possível um dia eu cantar ou dançar. Desculpe, mas sinceramente não sei lhe dizer Alice, nós crescemos juntos e eu adoro todos vocês, mas há de convir que as coisas estavam muito estranhas entre a gente quando fui embora. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo em La Push, está lembrada? Lá eles não se importavam com o meu modo de falar, de me vestir... Eles gostavam de mim como eu era. – me chutei mentalmente por ter tocado naquilo, eu realmente queria esquecer tudo aquilo.

- Nós também não nos importávamos! – pelo seu tom de voz, senti que a havia magoado, sorri meneando a cabeça, a magoada ali era pra ser eu, certo? Acabei perdendo um pouco a paciência e soltei tudo que estava guardado em meu peito e que nunca tive coragem de dizer e confesso que me senti bem com aquilo.

- O único que nunca me criticou, que me repeliu como se eu fosse contagiosa ou algo assim, foi Jasper... – pisquei pra ele que sorriu timido. – Ele nunca quis me mudar, me aceitava como eu era assim como Jake e os garotos de La Push.

- Foi mal Bellinha, nunca notei que a tratávamos assim. – meu primo disse sério, e era sincero, porque sei que não fazia por mal. – Porque nunca me disse?

- Você tinha outras preocupações Emm, você só queria saber de garotas e de como conquistá-las antes de Edward. – falei em um tom divertido.

- Sinto muito, fui um completo idiota! – lamentou.

- Esquece isso, é passado! – eu realmente queria colocar uma pedra sobre aquilo, eu estava de volta e as coisas agora eram diferentes, éramos adultos agora.

-Além do mais, nunca consegui pegar uma garota antes dele! – não contive o riso, aquele era Emmett! Levou uma bela piaba de Rosalie, mas pela minha visão periférica, notei que Edward não gostou muito do seu comentário.

- Ignore-o! – Rose pediu. –E ai? Seis anos em Londres, conheceu muitos gatinhos por lá? – os dois faziam mesmo um casal perfeito, eram almas gêmeas.

Tentei ser o mais evasiva possível naquele assunto, afinal minha vida sentimental era uma merda! Frustrante eu diria! Mas a loira insistiu em saber se eu havia me envolvido com alguém, claro que sim, conheci alguns garotos por lá, mas nenhum deles me fez sentir o que Edward fez naquele bendito armário de casacos. O que ele me faz sentir somente com um olhar, um simples toque... Mas é claro que eu não podia dizer isso para eles, não é?

Fui o mais sincera possível e discreta também, para minha surpresa, Jazz falou sobre Jake e expliquei também por cima como foi que nos envolvemos.

...Mas chega de falar da minha vida sentimental e me diz o que vocês andaram aprontando por aqui na minha ausência? - tratei logo de mudar de assunto, porque como Emm mesmo disse: "_Aquele papo estava ficando sinistro."._

- Pra resumir... – Alice disse. - Edward e Emmett, saíram com praticamente a ala feminina toda do colégio e não mudou muito na universidade acredite! – segurei o riso com o olhar cortante que ele lançou pra ela.

- Alice! – ralhou bravo, ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente isto não me surpreende nenhum pouco, afinal, estes dois sempre pensaram primeiro com a cabeça debaixo! – Edward me encarou com os olhos semicerrados, não gostou do meu comentário, mas eu só estava constatando um fato, já meu amado priminho parecia não se importar nenhum pouco.

- O mais sossegado é o Jazz, ou mais discreto. – concluiu Alice, deixando o irmão ainda mais puto da vida, a cara dele não era das melhores.

- O que está cursando Alice? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Cursarei o primeiro ano de moda. – respondeu empolgada.

- Também faço moda, mas estou no terceiro ano. - Rose disse recostada no peito de Emm, confesso que era um pouco estranho vê-los juntos se enroscando daquele jeito. Meu primo sempre foi um vadio, mas era apaixonado por Rosalie desde garoto e sinceramente eu torcia pra que desse certo as coisas entre eles.

- Você me disse que está cursando Educação física, certo? – perguntei a ele que sorriu mostrando os músculos. - O que aconteceu com o desejo de ser ginecologista? – provoquei.

- Era muito complicado. – respondeu fazendo bico. – Medicina é foda!- não consegui conter o riso.

- Mas não era sua paixão? – provoquei.

- Ainda é. – disse com um olhar sonhador. – Seria o paraíso. – a gargalhada foi geral, quando Rose virou outra piaba nele.

- Cresce Emm. – ralhou revirando os olhos.

- E você faz direito, não é Jazz?

- Estou no terceiro ano. – disse simplesmente. - Sabe se os equipamentos de rapel ainda estão aqui? – Jazz perguntou chamando sua atenção.

- Acredito que sim, por quê?

- Quero levar Bella para fazer rapel, você vai adorar. – dizia empolgado.

- Não sou muito fã de esportes radicais Jazz, com a minha sorte, é capaz de eu me ralar toda! Sem contar que posso despencar lá de cima.

- Não tem perigo com o equipamento certo. – insistiu.

- Acho melhor eu ficar no chão, é mais seguro.

- Vai amarelar?

- Vou pensar no seu caso! Como disse, não sou muito fã de esportes radicais, gosto mesmo é de lutar, fiz três anos e meio de Muay Thai.

- Muay Thai? – Emm perguntou surpreso.

-É, disseram que era bom pra desestressar, tirar a tensão...

- Sexual? – concluiu Emmett pra variar.

- Também! – falei dando de ombros.

- Sabe o que me deixa relaxado? – fechei meus olhos esperando a bomba. - Uma boa trepada, isso sim relaxa. – revirei os olhos, o que mais poderia ser vindo de Emmett?

- Existe alguma coisa além de sexo e football, nessa sua cabeça? – meu primo abriu um imenso sorriso orgulhoso.

- Minha ursinha. – respondeu prontamente. - De preferência fazendo sexo! – puxei a almofada cobrindo o rosto. _**"Deus, daime forças!" **_– pedi mentalmente.

- Emmett, sua vida sexual sinceramente não me interessa, e acredito que a nenhum dos outros também.

- Concordo plenamente! - disparou Alice, assim como Jazz.

- A Swan tem razão cara, fecha essa boca! – disse Edward estremecendo.

- Você cursará o último ano de musica, certo? – perguntei me voltando para Edward.

- Sim, eu amo a música, é algo que eu curto desde pequeno, como você. – ele sorriu pra mim, e não teve como não sorrir de volta.

- Edward é um excelente musico... – Alice disse orgulhosa. – Canta muito bem e toca piano como ninguém.

- Me lembro de você tocando quando pequeno, mas pensei que seguiria a carreira do seu pai, pensei que seria médico e não músico.

- As coisas mudam!

- Sei disso! Gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar e cantar um dia destes.

- Um dia desses! – disse com aquele sorriso meio torto irresistível e tentador.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Respondendo a pergunta**** da Depiat: **

**Para me encontrar no facebook é só procurar por Luciane Menezes de Souza. **


	7. CAP 6

**SORRY! **

**Sei que estou atrasada com a postagem, mas foi por uma boa causa. **

** Fui chamada de última hora para preparar a decoração de um aniversário, **

**faço decoração de festas infantis e afins, mas há três anos que não mexia com isso. **

**Não estou podendo recusar dindim. **

**Enfim! Aqui está e prometo me manter no prazo. **

**Obrigada pela compreensão e beijos a todas vcs. **

**Ah! Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV EDWARD**

Era visto e notório o quando a Swan ainda se ressentia pelo modo como a tratávamos, na época não nos dávamos conta do quanto fomos cruéis e muitas vezes mesquinhos, evitou falar de sua vida sentimental, neste ponto foi bem vaga. Claro que Emm não perdeu a oportunidade de soltar uma das suas e agradeci mentalmente a ela por mudar de assunto.

-Você cursará o último ano de musica, certo? – perguntou voltando sua atenção para mim.

- Sim, eu amo a música, é algo que eu curto desde pequeno, como você. – sorri pra ela que sorriu de volta, mordeu o lábio inferior levemente olhando para um ponto fixo em meu rosto.

- Edward é um excelente musico... – disparou a tampinha intrometida. – Canta muito bem e toca piano como ninguém.

- Me lembro de você tocando quando pequeno... – Swan disse com o olhar ainda perdido. - Mas pensei que seguiria a carreira do seu pai, pensei que seria médico e não músico.

- As coisas mudam! – falei dando de ombros.

- Sei disso! Gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar e cantar um dia destes. – confesso que aquele pedido me surpreendeu e muito.

- Um dia desses! – sorri e novamente ela me olhou daquela forma, segurando o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- E você, o que vai cursar? – Rosalie perguntou chamando sua atenção.

- Música, primeiro ano. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Musica? Mas já não estudou musica em Londres? – disparou Alice.

- Sim, o que vai me ajudar e muito, mas no conservatório me foquei mais em dança, agora quero me dedicar à música.

- O papo tá bom, mas tá me dando fome, o que tem pra se comer aqui? – aquilo só poderia ter vindo de Emmett.

- Vou preparar o jantar. – falei me pondo de pé.

- Você cozinha? – a Swan perguntou surpresa.

- E muito bem devo ressaltar. – minha irmã disse orgulhosa, ela adora minha comida.

- Não é pra tanto. – sinceramente não entendi o porquê estava agindo daquela forma? Bella sorriu se levantando também.

- Quer ajuda? Modéstia parte eu também mando bem na cozinha. – aquilo seria no mínimo interessante.

- Tudo bem, vamos?

Preparamos uma massa, enquanto eu fazia o molho ela colocou a massa cozer e fez uma salada, durante a preparação do jantar falamos sobre música.

- Qual o seu estilo preferido? – perguntou enquanto lavava as folhas de alface.

- Clássico, adoro musica clássica, mas curto outros ritmos também.

- Nesse ponto sou bem eclética, adoro dançar vários ritmos... – ela se aproximou do fogão consequentemente de mim. – Hmm... – soltou fazendo meu estômago comprimir-se. – Isso ta com um cheiro muito bom.

"_**Você é que tem um cheiro bom demais!" **_– retruquei mentalmente, seu perfume era tão suave, tão delicado e tentador. Colocamos a mesa e Bella elogiou muito o jantar, como Bella e eu fizemos o jantar, depois que os quatro cuidaram da louça, fomos para a sala.

- Me mostra como é esse lance de Muay Thai? – Jasper pediu se levantando, estava empolgado, afastamos os móveis para dar mais espaço aos dois é claro.

- Jazz tem certeza disso? – a Swan parecia hesitante.

-Manda ver Bella! – insistiu, ela o golpeou o pegando de surpresa.

- Isso foi golpe baixo. – reclamou Jazz, novamente a Swan o golpeou, mas desta vez ele se defendeu a luta entre eles não demorou muito, logo Bella o derrubou ficando sobre ele, o imobilizando completamente.

- Se rende? – desafiou segurando seu braço.

- Eu me rendo droga! – meu amigo resmungou, a Swan tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

- Ah eu também quero Bella! - pediu Emm, mas no primeiro golpe Bella o acertou em cheio fazendo com que a montanha de músculos despencasse, o riso foi geral.

- Me daria à honra Swan? – ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Porque não! – disse dando de ombros vindo para o ataque, mas me defendi de todos os seus golpes, o que a deixou irritada.

- Isso é tudo que sabe Swan? – a provoquei, ela semicerrou os olhos, vindo com tudo pra cima de mim, a derrubei levando a luta para o chão, ela batia bem, mas eu era mais graduado que ela, consequentemente mais forte.

- Se rende Swan? – eu a tinha presa, completamente imobilizada sobre mim.

- A você? Jamais! – disse se debatendo, tentando se desvencilhar do golpe.

- Vai se machucar Swan. – falei a segurando firme, confesso que estava adorando aquele contato, mas bastou um misero segundo, um deslize meu e Bella inverteu a situação me levando ao chão, estava sentada sobre mim e a sensação era deliciosa.

- Se rende Cullen? – seu rosto estava muito próximo ao meu, ela tinha o corpo todo sobre o meu, seria fácil sair dali, mas particularmente eu estava apreciando e muito aquele atrito entre nós.

- Hmm... Esta posição é bem excitante. – seus olhos faiscaram de raiva e Bella saiu de cima de mim em um átimo.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! – cuspiu furiosa, não contive o riso, ela ficou mesmo brava com aquilo?

- Qual é o problema de vocês dois?- disse apontando para Emmett e depois pra mim. - Não tem coisa melhor pra fazer? – me levantei em um salto ficando atrás dela.

- Deveria praticar Swan... – a provoquei, me aproximei de seu ouvido. - Iria saber que não existe nada melhor! – falei de forma sussurrada, notei que seus pêlos eriçaram com a minha aproximação e Bella ofegou, foi bem sutil, mas ofegou.

- Vá à merda Cullen. – cuspiu entre os dentes se afastando de mim, mas tropeçou em seus próprios pés caindo de boca no chão.

- Meu Deus! – Alice soltou assustada, automaticamente me abaixei para ajudá-la.

- Se machucou? Está bem? – ela levou a mão à boca, estava visivelmente constrangida.

- Sim estou bem, eu... Eu só me distrai, foi só isso. – disse disparando em direção as escadas. .

- Uma vez desastre, sempre desastre. – provocou Emmett.

- Vá à merda Emm. – respondi da escada, lhe estendendo o dedo médio, o riso foi geral com a cara de indignado do meu amigo.

Na manhã seguinte acordei cedo, já que as garotas antes de se recolher avisaram que queriam aproveitar a manhã no mar, estávamos os cinco na sala aguardando a Swan descer, eu e os caras vestíamos apenas short. Já Rosalie adorava se exibir, vestia um minúsculo biquíni vermelho, ela podia ser insuportável, mas não dava pra negar o quanto era gostosa.

Minha atenção foi para a escada onde Bella descia vestindo uma saída de banho branca transparente, por debaixo dela, dava pra ver o maiô azul marinho, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito, estava linda.

- Vamos logo galera que eu quero curtir a praia. – a voz de Emmett me chamou a atenção, não pude deixar de notar o modo como ela me olhou, vi perfeitamente seus olhos percorrer meu corpo e pela sua expressão, parecia gostar do que via.

As três ficaram para trás enquanto eu e os caras corremos para a água, fazia tempo desde a última vez que estive na ilha, eu adorava aquele lugar, a temperatura ali, nem se comparava a Forks.

- Não vai entrar na água, Bella? – ouvi minha irmã perguntar, as três estavam na areia e a Swan passava protetor solar.

- Hmmm... Não sei não, acho que vou esperar mais um pouco. – disse retirando a parte de cima da saída de banho, espalhando protetor solar no colo e braços, definitivamente o azul lhe caia perfeitamente bem.

- Vou zoar com ela. – Emm disse ao meu lado.

- Deixe-a em paz Emmett. – Jasper tentou impedi-lo, mas aquele quando queria atormentar alguém, não tinha quem o segurasse. Ele saiu da água enquanto Bella estava concentrada no que fazia.

- Aahhh! – gritou quando ele a pegou nos braços.

- Que tal um banho Bellinha? – ele a tinha jogado sobre o ombro e ela esbravejava de ponta cabeça.

- ME SOLTA SEU LESADO! ME COLOCA NO CHÃO EMMETT MACCARTY OU PODE SE CONSIDERAR UM HOMEM MORTO! – dizia aos berros esperneando.

- Mata nada, me ama demais pra isso! – retrucou lhe dando uma palmada na bunda o que a deixou furiosa, em seguida a jogou na água. A Swan afundou e quando submergiu não viu a onda e acabou levando um belo caldo, novamente submergiu tossindo muito desta vez.

- Ela vai acabar com ele. – ouvi Jazz dizer ao meu lado, confesso que meu coração perdeu uma passada quando a Swan saiu da água com aquele tecido branco completamente colado ao seu corpo. Furiosa, o retirou mostrando em fim seu corpo de curvas perfeitas.

Eu mal conseguia fechar a boca, seu maiô azul se destacava em sua pele clara, sua cintura era fina e seu quadril bem moldado, sem contar naquele par de pernas. Suas coxas eram grossas e as pernas eram bem torneadas e sua bunda, definitivamente era de dar água na boca. Ta certo que seus peitos eram pequenos, mas o resto compensava tudo, além do mais, eles eram firmes e seus mamilos estavam rijos, marcando no tecido do maiô, provavelmente devido à água fria.

- Wow! – soltou Emmett. – De onde você tirou um corpão desses? – a Swan o fuzilou com o olhar. – Olha pra você priminha, tem noção do quanto está gostosa?

- EMMETT! – ralhou tirando o excesso de água do cabelo. – Será que dá pra me respeitar, sou sua prima seu pervertido, somos praticamente irmãos, pervertido! – acusou furiosa.

- É melhor ir cobrir isso tudo, está chamando muito a atenção. – disse sério.

-Ursão, deixe sua prima em paz. – Jasper olhou pra mim segurando o riso.

"_**Ursão? Que porra era aquela afinal?"- **_praticamente berrei mentalmente, sem é claro tirar os olhos da Swan.

- Mas ursinha... – os olhos da Swan saltaram ao ouvir o primo. - Bella é minha irmãzinha, tenho que cuidar pra que esses dois pervertidos... – o infeliz apontou para nós. – Não fiquem secando a bunda dela, olha a cara de idiota do Ed.

"_**Como é que é?" **_

- Será que dar pra parar de ser idiota Emm? Vê se cresce! – definitivamente ela estava brava.

- Qual é Ed! – Emmett chamou minha atenção. – Será que dá pra parar de secar a bunda dela? – automaticamente a Swan olhou pra mim e minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele animal.

- Ursinha? Que porra é essa?

- É o apelido carinhoso que minha garota deu pra mim... - dizia o infeliz piscando para a loira. – Ela me chama de ursão sabe, na hora do...

- Me poupe dos detalhes Emmett, não me interessa o que você e a sua ursinha andam fazendo por ai... – sorri ao vê-la estremecer. – E qual é o problema com o meu maio? Ele é bem comportado tá.

- Tenho que admitir que ele cubra bastante coisa, mas olha pra isso, ainda tem muita coisa de fora. E de onde você tirou essa bunda? E essas coxas? Olha pra isso?

-ARGH! – grunhiu irritada cobrindo-se com a toalha. – O que achou seu babaca? Que eu fosse ficar daquele jeito pra sempre? EU CRESCI EMMETT, SERÁ QUE NÃO NOTOU? – disso não se tinha a menor dúvida. – E deixa de ser machista! Se você pode ficar aos amassos com a irmã do Jazz, não acha que ele tem o mesmo direito? – meu amigo ao meu lado arregalou os olhos, e Alice abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Ta a fim do Jazz? – Emm perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Deus do céu... – a Swan esbravejou. – Daí-me forças senhor! – disse de forma dramática. – Acho melhor entrar antes que eu arranque sua cabeça, animal. – cuspiu furiosa, indo em direção a casa, nos dando uma bela visão de sua retaguarda.

- Viu o que você fez? – Alice disse também nada contente. – Qual o seu problema Emmett?

- Mas vocês viram aquilo?

- Você pegou pesado Emm, o que achou, que ela fosse ficar pra sempre aquela garotinha? Sua prima cresceu cara, e terá que lidar com isso.

- E você Ed? Vai ficar ai com essa cara de bobo? – meu amigo perguntou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Concordo com Jasper, a Swan cresceu meu chapa e terá que conviver com isso. – vi meu brother soltar um suspiro resignado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era de matar aquele idiota do meu primo, como ele pode dizer aquilo na frente de todos, ainda mais na frente dele. Sorri ao chegar ao quarto e me lembrar do modo embasbacado que Edward me olhava, confesso que de certa forma aquilo me agradou e muito.

Tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, evitei descer o dia todo, fiquei no quarto lendo. Estava jogada na cama, quando ouvi alguém bater na porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Bellinha, posso entrar?- bufei revirando os olhos, o que ele queria agora?

- O que você quer Emm? Veio me tirar do sério outra vez? – ele abriu a porta me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro que fez arte.

- Me desculpa, fui um idiota!

- Ainda bem que reconhece!

- Vai ficar brava comigo? – perguntou fazendo biquinho, não tinha como resistir aquilo.

- Sabe que não consigo ficar brava com você por muito tempo não é? – o safado abriu um enorme sorriso se jogando na cama ao meu lado.

- Então porque não desce para nos juntarmos aos outros, passou o dia todo trancada aqui.

- Esse seu lance com a Rose é sério? – perguntei não dando importância ao que ele disse.

- Sim, finalmente minha ursinha se deu conta que é de mim que ela gosta. – disse orgulhoso de si.

- Sempre foi amarradão nela, desde pequeno, não é?

- Eu sempre a achei linda, mas Rose nunca me deu bola, ela sempre foi meio a fim do Edward, mas depois que os dois ficaram juntos... Parece que ela desencanou dele.

- Como se sentiu quanto a isso?

- Ah! – disse dando de ombros. – Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer, ele não a forçou a nada, ela também estava a fim...

- Mas ele sabia que você gostava dela?

- Não! Pelo menos não pra valer, ele pensava que era só fogo de palha, mas não esquenta, aquilo ficou pra trás e o importante é que ela gosta mesmo é de mim e estamos juntos agora.

- Se ela te faz feliz, fico feliz também. – Emm sorriu me esmagando em um de seus abraços. – Te amo primão.

- Também te amo priminha, agora vamos descer, o que acha de jogarmos snooker?

- Jura?

- Vamos, eles estão nos esperando lá em baixo.

- Olha ela ai! – disse Jasper vindo pra junto de mim. – Por onde andou sumida?

- Estava lendo. – falei dando de ombros, Edward estava sentado no sofá, segurando uma taça de vinho. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e novamente senti aquela sensação estranha, como se estivesse em uma montanha russa, prestes a descer.

- Eu estava falando com a Bellinha e o que acham de uma partidinha de snooker? – Emm dizia empolgado, vi perfeitamente quando Edward sorriu, aquele sorriso torto irritantemente lindo, o filho da mãe podia não valer nada, mas era lindo de doer.

E lá estávamos nós na sala de jogos, Edward e Jazz antes foram à adega e trouxeram mais vinho e enquanto eu e as garotas observávamos os três em uma disputa ferrenha, bebíamos descontraidamente. Jazz era muito bom, mas o filho da mãe do Cullen era melhor, Emm só tinha papo, mais nada.

- E ai Swan, vai nos mostrar o que sabe? – Edward disse me desafinado, seria interessante fazê-lo engolir aquela empáfia, aquele ar de "Eu sou o cara!".

- Espero que esteja preparado para perder Cullen. – falei indo até onde estavam os tacos, para escolher o meu. – Quem vai dar a primeira tacada?

- Damas primeiro, Swan. – e lá estava aquele sorriso tentador, mas seu ar presunçoso foi desaparecendo na medida em que eu vencia a partida, quando dei a última tacada finalizando a partida ele bufou irritado.

- Onde aprendeu a jogar dessa forma? Você arrasou o Ed. – disparou Emmett deixando Edward ainda mais bravo, ele não gostava nenhum pouco de perder.

- Já disse! O namorado de Charlotte joga muito!

- Melhor de três Swan. – sorri com a cara enfezada dele.

- Vocês não vão ficar a noite toda nisso, vão? – reclamou Rose.

-Esquece Rose! – disparou Alice. – Nenhum dos dois admite perder, pelo visto isso vai longe. – e não admitia mesmo, muito menos para o Cullen.

- Vamos subir ursão, não to a fim de ficar vendo esses dois, tenho algo mais interessante em mente. – a loira disse de modo sensual, em um átimo o idiota do meu primo estava de pé, e o Cullen tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios. _**"Homens!"**_

-Pronto pra perder outra vez Cullen? – o provoquei.

- Tente Swan! – revidou semicerrando os olhos, desta vez foi ele quem iniciou, o filho da mãe era muito bom, eu não podia negar. Pela minha visão periférica vi quando Alice e Jasper saíram de fininho, o Cullen parecia concentrado no jogo, ele acabou vencendo aquela partida.

-Um a um. – disse ostentando um sorriso debochado.

- Melhor de três. – o desafiei.

- Vai perder Swan.

- Não conte com isso meu caro, você ou eu? – ele franziu o cenho sem entender. – Quem começa? Você ou eu?

- Oh, sim! À vontade. – falou ao indicar a mesa, na medida em que o jogo seguia, não pude deixar de notar o modo como ele me olhava cada vez que eu escolhia o melhor ângulo para tacar. Entre tacadas e goles de vinho perdemos a noção do tempo, Edward havia virado o jogo e acabou vencendo o que me deixou furiosa.

- Não vai desistir Swan? – disse de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, o que me fez perder a tacada. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, fazendo meus pelos içarem. – Com frio Swan? – provocou, o ignorei me concentrando no jogo e acabei ganhando de virada.

- Eu disse Cullen... – falei me aproximando dele, deixando nossos rostos muito próximos um do outro. – Sou ótima com um taco! - Edward me encarava sério, seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos e penetrantes.

-Eu notei, acho melhor irmos dormir. – disse se afastando. – Tenha uma boa noite Swan.

- Com certeza eu terei Cullen.

Acordei cedo e como meu humor estava excelente, preparei o café da manhã para a galera, Edward foi o único que não desceu, mas Alice avisou que ele dormia até tarde mesmo. Ela e Jazz saíram, foram dar uma volta pela ilha, já Emm e Rose foram se pegar em algum canto da sala.

Fui fazer um tour pela casa, a biblioteca era linda e bem abastecida, havia de tudo ali, encontrei a sala de música. Sorri ao ver o lindo piano de caudas que havia ali, sem contar os outros instrumentos, que provavelmente pertenciam a Edward.

Estava a caminho da sala quando o ouvi perguntar. - _Emm você viu a Alice?-_ me aproximei discretamente, sem ser notada.

- Porra Emm eu to falando com você! – praticamente berrou, fazendo com que o meu primo rompesse o amasso que dava em Rose, pra variar.

- Porra, digo eu mano, o que você quer?

- Viu a Alice? Estou procurando por ela faz um tempão.

- Cara, a última vez que eu a vi, ela tava com o Jazz, mas não sei pra onde foram. – respondeu voltando pro amasso sem se importar com as pessoas presentes.

- Credo! – disse estremecendo. – Vão pro quarto vocês dois! – o ouvi dizer subindo o primeiro lance de escada. – Se aquele safado se meter a besta com a minha irmãzinha, ele pode dizer adeus a suas bolas.

- Jasper não é nenhum safado! – falei em defesa do meu amigo, o Cullen deu um salto levando a mão ao peito.

- De onde você surgiu?

- Não importa! Não deveria falar assim do seu amigo, Jazz não é como você ou Emmett meu caro.

- Ficou muito tempo fora Swan, acredito que não o conheça tão bem assim. – retrucou azedo. – Viu aqueles dois por acaso?

- Sim, eu os vi e sei onde estão.

- Então porque diabos, não me diz de uma vez? – exigiu mandão.

- Pra que? Pra você ir lá e acabar com o lance deles, qual é Edward se toca! – ele semicerrou os olhos, vindo pra perto de mim, ficando muito perto, em reação caminhei de costas dando com ela na parede.

"_**Ótimo! Você é mesmo uma anta, Isabella!"**_- minha vontade era de me socar.

- Me diz de uma vez onde estão, Isabella. – voltou a exigir fazendo uma gaiola, me mantendo entre ele e a parede, meu coração praticamente martelava contra as minhas costelas com aquela proximidade.

- Já disse que não! Qual é a sua, Edward? Deixe de ser ridículo! – ele me olhou pasmo eu diria. – Qual o problema de Alice e Jazz ficarem juntos? Não seja hipócrita, por Deus!

- Não se meta nisso, é um assunto entre Alice e eu.

- Me meto sim! É da felicidade dos meus amigos que estamos falando, deixe-os viver o que sentem um pelo outro, Jazz e Alice não tem culpa de você ser um cara vazio e desprovido de sentimentos... – aqueles olhos verdes semicerraram-se. – Senhor pego todas e não to nem ai!

- Como é que é?

- É isso mesmo! Fica ai todo preocupado com sua irmã, mas não se importou nenhum pouco em traçar a irmã dele não é? Sínico!

- Eu já disse que ela deu mole, Rose queria tanto quanto eu!

- Alice é adulta o suficiente e sabe se virar muito bem, deveria aprender a respeitar o espaço dela. Deixe-os em paz Edward, se fizer algo contra o lance deles, juro que vai se vir comigo, entendeu bem? – vi o Cullen piscar algumas vezes, parecia surpreso com a minha reação. –Não notou como ela está feliz? – ele somente assentiu. – Ao que parece isso rola faz tempo Edward, mas ambos temiam sua reação, deixa de ser babaca e pelo menos uma vez na vida faça a coisa certa.

- Porque me odeia tanto Swan? – perguntou me deixando surpresa, dei um passo para trás, novamente me chocando com a parede.

- Mas eu não odeio você. – quer dizer, eu odiava aquele jeito arrogante dele, assim como aquela mania de se achar a ultima bolacha do pacote, era só isso. – Às vezes tenho a sensação de que você simplesmente me detesta.

- Não é você em si... – ele franziu o cenho voltando a apoiar as mãos na parede, me prendendo novamente entre eles. – É que... É que...

- É que? – incentivou dando mais um paço.

- Não se aproxima! – exigi.

- Qual é Swan, ta pensando que eu vou te agarrar é? – disse com um tom debochado. – Quando eu quero alguém, não preciso forçar a barra, Swan, elas vêm a mim quando eu quero. – senti meu sangue ferver nas veias.

- Não suporto esse teu ar arrogante, e essa mania de se achar a última bolacha do pacote! Aquela que todo mundo quer, todo mundo deseja! Você é egoísta, insensível e... O típico, senhor pego todas e não to nem ai pro que vão sentir!

- Nunca menti pra nenhuma delas, não to a fim de compromisso, nunca estive e elas aceitam bem o fato.

- Imagino o tipo de garota com quem se envolve!

- O que está insinuando?

- Que para as vadias com quem você se mete, talvez isso seja aceitável, mas duvido que uma garota descente aceite isso Cullen.

- Elas não são vadias...

- Se você diz! Agora sai da minha frente, senhor pega todas, seu Don Ruan de meia pataca! Seu Casanova.

- É isso que pensa de mim? - Edward parecia ofendido, deu alguns passos para trás se afastando de mim.

- Isso foi o que você me mostrou Edward, com suas atitudes, com seus atos. – acusei. – Se continua o mesmo ou se mudou, isso eu não sei dizer, afinal acabo de voltar. – falei dando de ombros

- Você não sabe nada de mim, Swan e o fato de termos crescido juntos, não quer dizer que me conheça, você não sabe nada sobre mim! – cuspiu entre os dentes indo para o seu quarto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	8. CAP 7

**Divirtam-se neste sábado chuvoso! **

**Até terça. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV EDWARD**

Quem aquela garota pensava que era pra falar comigo daquele jeito? O que diabos eu fiz a ela pra me tratar daquela forma?A Swan deve ter algum problema sério, com certeza é bipolar ou coisa do tipo, em certos momentos, sinto que rola alguma coisa entre nós, como ontem na sala de jogos, e bastou eu fazer uma simples pergunta pra doida descer o verbo em mim.

Não que ela estivesse totalmente errada com relação à Alice e Jasper, mas precisava falar daquele jeito? Que culpa eu tenho de não ter encontrado a garota certa ainda? Sei que ela deva estar ai em algum lugar... Minha mãe sempre me dizia isso desde pequeno, mas quando atingi a adolescência, as garotas vinham tão facilmente, nunca precisei fazer o menor esforço para conquistar alguém, bastava meia dúzia de palavras e lá estava eu, enfiando minha língua na goela dela.

Com o passar do tempo fui me acostumando a isso, minha primeira vez foi com a gostosa da Shelley Thomas, que estava no segundo colegial e eu, ainda cursava a oitava série. Depois daquilo era difícil se contentar somente com uns beijinhos e uns amassos. Cheguei há passar alguns meses com algumas delas, mas logo eu enjoava, não havia conteúdo, tirando o fato de que eram gostosas e a transa era boa pra caralho, não restava nada! Eram raras as garotas que me surpreendiam, mas sempre faltava algo, e o pior é que eu não sabia o que?

Minha mãe costuma dizer que um dia encontrarei a mulher perfeita pra mim, aquela que tocará não somente o meu coração como a minha alma, e quando isso acontecer, será pra sempre!

- Ed? – ouvi Alice me chamar me despertando dos meus devaneios. – Soube que estava me procurando. – olhei no relógio e já passava das três, fiquei tão absorto em meus devaneios que não vi a hora passar. – O que foi?

- Pode me dizer onde a senhorita se meteu o dia todo? – vi a tampinha bufar revirando os olhos ao se sentar na minha cama.

- Eu estava com Jazz, fomos caminhar pela praia, ele me mostrou uma nova trilha, por quê?

- O que está rolando entre vocês exatamente?

- Porque quer saber? – retrucou incomodada.

- Bella me disse que você é a fim dele e que ele corresponde, é verdade?

- Bella te disse isso? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, ela quase engoliu meu fígado hoje cedo.

- Por quê?

- E eu sei lá, aquela garota é doida! Mas e ai, você gosta mesmo dele? – insisti na pergunta.

- Pra ser sincera com você meu irmão, eu sempre fui a fim dele, mas Jazz nem se quer me olhava, vivia grudado com a Bella pra cima e pra baixo, cheguei a pensar que ele era a fim dela. - seu olhar ficou perdido. – E depois quando ela foi embora, ele se afastou um pouco de nós, vivia com aquela ideia fixa de esportes radicais e todas aquelas viagens, tá lembrado? – somente assenti, por isso eu e Emm somos tão apegados, Jazz e afastou de nós por um tempo. – Acabei partindo outra, conheci alguns caras legais, mas nenhum era como Jasper. Acredito que de certa forma ele sempre esteve guardado aqui, em meu coração. Quando se envolveu com Maria, achei que eu jamais teria uma chance com ele e desisti.

- Mas o lance dele com a Maria não deu certo, Jazz nunca parou com ninguém, assim como você.

- Bella me disse que ele sempre foi a fim de mim, mas que era tímido demais, sem contar é claro que havia você e aquele pacto idiota! Mas respondendo a sua pergunta Ed, sim, sou completamente apaixonada por ele e sei que Jasper corresponde aos meus sentimentos, estamos namorando Edward.

- Namorando? E ele nem veio falar comigo?

- Edward! – ralhou me dando um tapa.

- To brincando Alice! Então você gosta mesmo dele.

- Acho que lá no fundo, sempre gostei, mas tudo tem seu momento e acredito que o nosso chegou e desta vez é pra valer. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras, seus lindos olhos verdes escuros, brilhavam de uma forma impressionante.

- Se é assim, espero que de tudo certo entre vocês... – sua boca se abriu. - Mas se ele te magoar, se eu vir você derramar uma só lágrima por causa dele, Jasper Hale será castrado, estamos entendidos?

- Deixa de ser bobo Ed! – a puxei pra mim a abraçando forte.

- Eu te amo tampinha, desculpe, Bella tinha razão eu não tinha o direito de atrapalhar.

- Como é que é? Bella tinha razão? O que ela disse a você exatamente?

- Isso não vem ao caso! – desconversei.

- A conhecendo como conheço, deve ter te passado um sabão, não é? – foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Sabe por que Bella me odeia tanto?

- Bella não te odeia Ed! Ela implica com você, é diferente.

- Mas por quê? O que eu fiz a ela?

- Vocês sempre brigaram, mal podiam se olhar que já trocavam ofensas, chegava a ser insuportável, sabia? Teve uma época que vocês até se davam bem, se lembra?

- Vagamente.

- Você também nunca foi muito amável com ela, sempre a chamando de moleca...

- Mas ela parecia um moleque, e você também a chamava assim.

- É verdade! Mas eu tenho uma teoria... – Alice estava pensativa. – Você era um galinha insensível Edward, não que tenha mudado muito ao longo destes anos, mas enfim... O que eu disser aqui morre aqui ouviu bem Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- Fala logo Alice! – será que ela não via que eu estava me corroendo de curiosidade.

- Prometa Edward! – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Eu prometo solenemente que não direi uma só palavra, agora desembucha!

- Grosso!

- Alice!

- Só espero não me arrepender disto, então lá vai. Sempre suspeitei de que toda aquela tensão entre vocês dois, não passasse de uma paixão platônica que Bella sentia por você.

- Acha que Bella gostava de mim? – aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum pra mim.

- Qual e Edward, vai me dizer que nunca notou o modo como ela te olhava? Cansei de surpreendê-la te olhando fascinada, ela nem piscava. – nunca havia notado e confesso que me senti estranho ao saber daquele fato. – Mas você sempre a tratou como uma pirralha, sempre zombou dela... – Alice tinha razão, nunca facilitei as coisas para Bella. – As coisas ficaram estranhas depois daquele dia em que Emm insistiu para que brincássemos de sete minutos no céu, se lembra? Foi daquele dia em diante que Bella se afastou de nós, vivia enfurnada na reserva.

- Tem razão!

- Bella evitava a todo custo ficar perto de você, e quando era inevitável, só faltavam se matar. Nem sei quantas vezes perguntei a ela o que rolou naquele armário de casacos, mas ela insistia em dizer que não rolou nada, que ficaram um olhando pra cara do outro. – fechei os olhos com vontade de me socar, ao ouvir Alice falando a lembrança veio como um estalo.

_**Era a vez de Emmett, ele girou a garrafa de refrigerante e caiu em Bella e eu, fomos para o armário de casacos, era uma brincadeira e já que eu estava lá, a prensei contra a parede, a beijando. Bella não sabia o que fazer, talvez fosse seu primeiro beijo, ela tinha um gosto tão doce, e quando ela começou a retribuir cortei o beijo. _

_- Se você contar para alguém o que aconteceu aqui, eu te mato garota! – eu havia gostado de beijá-la, mas era a moleca ali e eu tinha uma reputação a zelar. – Veja isso como um presente pra você, moleca, não acredito que alguém como você vá ser beijada um dia. **_

- O que foi Ed?

- Sou um estúpido, Alice!

- E só agora se deu conta disso? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Naquele dia eu a beijei Alice! – confessei.

- Você o que? – minha irmã praticamente berrou.

- Eu a beije, droga era uma brincadeira e estávamos lá mesmo! – minha irmã me lançou um olhar reprovador. - A beijei pra valer e quando nos apartamos, exigi que não dissesse uma só palavra daquilo a ninguém, que visse como um presente e que uma garota como ela jamais seria beijada daquela forma.

- Você a beijou de verdade? Não foi só um selinho? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Não! Foi de língua, eu a prensei na parede e a beijei pra valer.

- Como pode Edward?Você a humilhou, não me admira que ela te tratasse daquela forma, como você pode?

-Eu era um garoto idiota Alice, e confesso que eu nem sequer me lembrava disto, até você mencionar aquele dia. – Além do mais, ela queimaria o meu filme com as outras garotas. – minha irmã me estapeou furiosa.

- Ai! Para com isso Ali, ta doendo. – ela era pequena, mas batia forte.

-E você acha que é para acariciá-lo Edward? Você não era um idiota, você é um idiota... -cuspiu furiosa. – Como teve coragem? Bella gostava de você seu insensível, tem noção do que sua brincadeirinha fez a ela?

- Mas você não tem certeza de que ela era a fim de mim.

- Conhece Bella, Edward, ela te bateu? Te xingou? Te botou pra correr?

- Não, foi bem receptiva, na realidade.

- Bella jamais deixaria você beijá-la se não fosse a fim de você seu babaca! Ela escondia seus sentimentos atrás de toda aquela raiva e aquela implicância, mas Jazz sabia e eu suspeitava. – me senti péssimo, claro que eu sabia que o que havia feito não era nada legal, e se Emm desconfiasse eu tava morto.

- Mas faz tanto tempo, Bella deve ter superado. – disse meio incerto.

- Pode ser que sim, mas você ouviu o que ela disse, Bella diz que é passado, mas ela ainda está ressentida conosco Edward, e não podemos culpá-la, de certa forma, todos nós fomos uns completos idiotas! Jazz foi o único que nunca a destratou, ou tentou mudá-la. Na minha humilde opinião toda esta implicância, é tesão recolhido...

- Alice!

- Ora não me venha com Alice! Pensa que não vi o modo como a olha, só falta babar Ed, é maninho se deu mal, já que o patinho feio se tornou um lindo cisne!

- O que está querendo insinuar, tampinha?

- Nada Ed, eu não quero insinuar nada, mas vou lhe dar um conselho, pare de bancar o idiota e assuma de uma vez por todas que Bella mexe com você.

- Pirou Alice? – praticamente berrei. – Vá ver seu namorado e me deixa em paz, vaza daqui! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, saindo do meu quarto.

Com certeza aquela garota mexia demais comigo, mas não admitiria isso nem em mil anos. Alice estaria certa? Bella foi mesmo a fim de mim, por isso me deixou beijá-la? Será?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Estava em meu quarto, quieta ouvindo música, tentando entender o porquê Edward ficou tão doido, eu só disse a verdade, eu o havia magoado e aquilo de certa forma estava me incomodando e muito. Tentei me concentrar no livro e nada, suas palavras ecoavam em minha mente.

"_É isso que pensa de mim? Você não sabe nada de mim, Swan, crescemos juntos, mas definitivamente não sabe nada sobre mim!"_- pude ver em seus lindos olhos verdes que o havia magoado.

- Pegou pesado Isabella! - ralhei comigo mesma fechando o livro, quase cai da cama quando meu quarto foi invadido por uma Alice esbaforida. - Quer me matar do coração? – disse com a mão no peito, meu coração só faltava sair pela boca.

- Não. – estava ofegante. - Só quero te agradecer, não sei o que disse a ele, mas Edward não vai mais implicar com o Jazz, ele aceitou nosso namoro de boa. – dizia quase me estrangulando em um abraço.

- Fico feliz por vocês. – falei tentando me soltar, ela podia ser pequena, mas era forte pra diabo. – Então acho que temos mais um casal na casa, que legal! - soltei irônica – Restamos eu e o senhor "Eu sou o cara!"- Alice riu revirando os olhos.

- Pare de implicar com ele, vocês bem que poderiam se acertar, os dois são livres e desimpedidos e...

- O que? – praticamente berrei. – Pirou Alice?

- Sabe que você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. – revirei os olhos me perguntando qual era o problema dela?

- Por acaso você se esqueceu do fato de que seu irmão é o maior galinha que já tive o desprazer de conhecer? Acha mesmo que vou cair na lábia do "Senhor eu sou bom demais pra me ligar em alguém." Isso é balela, conversa pra pegar quem quiser a hora que bem entender.

- Credo Bella, também não é assim, o Ed ta meio perdido, ele só tem que encontrar a pessoa certa e...

- Por acaso está insinuando que eu sirva de teste drive do seu irmão safado? Vai sonhando! – que diabo de conversa era aquela?

- Tudo bem estressadinha, foi só uma sugestão, mas me diz uma coisa, o que você quer Bella?

- Como assim o que eu quero?

- Com relação a um homem, o que você deseja? – definitivamente ela estava muito estranha, que raio de pergunta era aquela.

- E eu sei lá, Alice? Acho que eu quero o que toda a mulher quer... – falei dando de ombros. - Quero alguém que goste de mim pelo que eu sou e não pelo que vê.

- Entendo.

- Antes ninguém queria saber de mim, porque eu não passava de uma magricela sem peito, agora eles me querem porque tenho peito e um corpo legal. Não tem ideia do quanto isso me irrita, é desprezível. Sou a mesma pessoa Alice, não mudei tanto assim, não sou somente um corpo bonito, tenho sentimentos.

- Por isso nunca se envolveu enquanto esteve fora?

- Neste tempo em que vivi lá fora encontrei muito babaca que se aproximava de mim pelo que via e não pelo que sou, eram muito superficiais, quero um cara que me ouça, que curta as mesmas coisas que eu. Quero ser amada pelo que sou, ao pelo que aparento ser, quero alguém que me compreenda, que ria comigo e não de mim consegue compreender?

- Perfeitamente, mas insisto, está equivocada quanto ao Ed, o meu irmão não é nenhum um cafajeste...

- Eu não disse que ele era cafajeste.

- Eu sei, eu também pensava que ele não valia nada, mas meu irmão e minha mãe são muito ligados e ela me contou que Edward está perdido, sempre teve tudo muito fácil, desde adolescente nunca teve esforço algum para conquistar uma garota, era só estalar os dedos e uma dezena delas estavam lá, se estapeando por ele. Fazem o que ele quer, a hora que quer e como ele quer, mas isso tudo é muito superficial, Ed no fundo é um romântico, Bella.

- Só se for bem lá no fundo, Alice, tão fundo que não se possa notar. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu e minha mãe acreditamos que quando Ed encontrar a garota certa, aquela que toque seu coração, que o faça lutar pelo que ele quer, sei que quando isso acontecer, será pra sempre. – engoli seco, ela disse aquilo com uma intensidade, com uma verdade que me impressionou.

- Mas vai saber onde está essa mulher, não é? – falei forçando um sorriso.

- Mudando de assunto, o que acha de irmos ao continente hoje, há lugares ótimos, sei que vai adorar.

- Quem vai?

- Provavelmente todos, então, topa?

- Tudo bem, a que horas saímos?

- As sete.

- Ok! – a maluca estalou um beijo em meu rosto, voltando a me abraçar.

- Obrigada Bella, por tudo!

- Tsc, para com isso Alice!

Assim que ela saiu fui tomar um banho, e procurar algo descente para ir ao continente, como Alice disse. Optei por um vestido frente única, azul marinho, com detalhes em dourado, discreto na frente, porém com um belo decote nas costas. A saia era justinha moldando perfeitamente meu corpo, nos pés uma sandália dourada, prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e optei por uma maquiagem leve.

Desci encontrando a todos na sala, Alice estava linda em um vestido tomara que caia, e Rose estava deslumbrante em um vestidinho vermelho que moldava seu belo corpo e seu decote valorizava e muito seus seios. Jazz estava um gato, assim como Emmett, mas Edward... O filho da mãe estava lindo demais, era de tirar o fôlego.

- Uau! Você ta linda Bella! – disparou Alice, vindo dela era um elogio e tanto. – Esse tom fica lindo em você.

- Obrigada Alice.

- Não acha que ta faltando pano ai? – Emmett implicou, pra variar.

- A tua namorada é a loira... – falei ao passar por eles, pela minha visão periférica notei que Edward me olhava como no dia da festa. – Vê se me deixa em paz Emmett!

- Oi! – o cumprimentei, não havíamos nos visto desde o desentendimento que tivemos.

- Oi. – de certa forma eu o via diferente, depois da conversa que tive com Alice.

- Desculpe! – Edward franziu o cenho, estávamos indo para a lancha. – Por hoje cedo, não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, eu mereci. - _**"Como é que é?"- **_praticamente berrei mentalmente, Edward Cullen assumindo que errou? – A propósito, Alice tem razão... – ele se aproximou fazendo meu coração bater tão forte que por um momento pensei que saltaria pela boca. – Você está linda. – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Obrigada! – foi o que consegui dizer corando violentamente, ele soltou um risinho estendendo a mão pra mim, pra me ajudar a subir na lancha.

Ao chegarmos à marina, pegamos um táxi, o lugar era um bar dançante, e o mai interessante é que o balcão se estendia pela direita e na esquerda havia os ambientes com sofás e uma mesinha no centro de cada um, a pista ficava mais ao fundo, era um lugar bem interessante.

- Nossa! É bem diferente dos pubs de Londres. – falei admirada com tudo ali, em Londres era tudo tão modesto, pequeno.

- Aqui é Bahamas baby... – disparou meu primo. – Estamos no paraíso! – sorri revirando os olhos.

- Vai querer beber algo? – Edward perguntou ao meu lado.

- O que você sugere?

- O que gosta de beber?

- Nada muito forte, sou fraca pra bebida.

- Acho que ela vai gostar de uma Maria louca. – disse Rosalie.

- Maria louca? Que diabo é isso? – rebati.

-É um drink delicioso, confie em mim, vai gostar.

- Tudo bem então, vamos de Maria louca! – Rose estava certa o drink era maravilhoso, ela e Emm estavam sentados de frente para nós em um dos sofás menores, já Alice e Jazz no sofá ao lado, Edward estava sentado em uma extremidade e eu na outra havia um espaço vago entre nós.

- Vocês costumam vir sempre aqui? – perguntei sorvendo um gole da minha bebida.

- O que? – ele deslizou pelo sofá se aproximando de mim. – O que disse? – voltou a perguntar.

- Vocês costumam vir sempre aqui? – falei alto devido a música.

- Sempre que a gente vem pra ilha, nas férias. – respondeu da mesma forma.

- Vocês tem uma bela sala de música, presumo todos aqueles instrumentos sejam seus. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, havia se aproximado mais o que facilitou uma conversa entre nós.

- Sim, esteve na sala de música?

- Fiquei curiosa, desculpe.

- Não por isso! Foi minha mãe que a montou pra mim, tenho uma ainda mais equipada em casa.

- Jura? E você toca todos aqueles instrumentos?

- A maior parte sim, sei tocar violão, guitarra e baixo, arranho na bateria não sei nada de sopro, mas o piano, esse é a minha paixão. – notei que seus olhos chegaram a brilhar ao falar sobre musica. – E você, toca alguma coisa?

- Violão, mas não toco tão bem, meu forte mesmo é a dança.

- E porque vai cursar música? – perguntou sorvendo um gole de sua bebida.

- Meu professor indicou, disse que tenho potencial, que deveria investir na musica também, como sou formada em dança... – falei dando de ombros. – Achei que seria interessante, é muito complicado?

-Não se você gosta do que faz.

- Então acho que não terei problemas, você se forma este ano, pretende trabalhar no ramo?

- Confesso que ainda não pensei nisso, vou deixar pra decidir mais para frente. – ele levou a mão ao bolso da calça retirando seu celular. – Desculpe, me de um minuto, sim? – assenti vendo Edward se levantar, ele se afastou para atender ao telefonema, deveria ser importante.

- Cadê o Ed? – Emmett perguntou depois de dar um descanso a Rose que tinha os lábios inchados.

- Foi atender ao telefone.

- Para ele atender deve ser a mamãe ou o papai, senão ele teria simplesmente ignorado. – dizia Alice aninhada nos braços de Jazz.

- Vocês formam um casal muito fofo, sabia? – ele sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Olá Emm! – disse uma morena alta, com um par de olhos verdes enormes, era muito bonita. – Sabia que encontraríamos vocês por aqui nesta época do ano, onde está o Ed? – ela estava acompanhada de uma loira magra, também alta e olhos azuis que chegavam a reluzir. Vi meu primo engolir seco, já sua namorada fechou a cara, Alice pareceu também não gostar nada da presença das duas por ali.

- Como vai Gianna, Heide, se lembram da Rosalie...

- A namorada dele! – a loira concluiu por ele. – Perderam alguma coisa por aqui?

- Continua grossa pelo visto! – retrucou a tal Gianna, as duas se encararam por um tempo e tive a impressão de que Rose voaria no pescoço dela.

- Gianna? Heide? – ouvi a voz de Edward, as duas se viraram automaticamente, a loira abriu um sorriso tão grande que cheguei a pensar que morderia a orelha.

- Edward! – a tal Heide praticamente se jogou nos braços dele, de repente as palavras de Alice faziam sentido... _"Edward está perdido, sempre teve tudo muito fácil, desde adolescente nunca teve esforço algum para conquistar uma garota, era só estalar os dedos e uma dezena delas estavam lá, se estapeando por ele. Fazem o que ele quer, a hora que quer e como ele quer, mas isso tudo é muito superficial."_ as duas tinham sua total atenção.

- Vou até o bar e já volto. – falei para Alice e Jazz, já que Rosalie e Emm estavam em uma pequena discussão. Me sentei em um dos banquinhos aguardando o barmen me atender, olhei para onde estávamos e Edward estava se afastando da mesa, acompanhando aquelas duas. _**"O que você esperava Isabella, que ele as mandasse pastar e ficasse ali com você? Vai sonhando!"**_

Rose estava emburrada e meu primo provavelmente tentava se explicar, com certeza ele já havia ficado com a tal Gianna, pelo modo como ela o olhava.

- Boa noite!- me virei ao ouvir aquela voz grave e me deparei com um baita gato, um belíssimo moreno de olhos azuis. – O que uma gata como você faz sozinha num lugar como este?

-Essa cantada cola? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Geralmente não! – disse divertido. – Boa noite, sou Paul dono do lugar.

- Boa noite Paul, por acaso está tentando me impressionar? – usei um tom divertido.

- Por favor, diga que está funcionando.

- Não me impressiono fácil.

- Que pena, era o meu melhor trunfo! – disse em um falso lamento.

- Adorei o lugar, é bem interessante, mas você não me parece ser daqui.

- Na realidade sou de Nova York.

- E o que um nova-iorquino faz aqui nas Bahamas? – Paul sentou-se ao meu lado sem a menor cerimônia, ele era divertido e o papo fluía facilmente. Ele pediu algo para bebermos enquanto me contava como deixou tudo para trás e veio morar no paraíso, segundo ele.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	9. CAP 8

**Desculpem pelo atraso na postagem, mas como disse a vcs, **

**fui contratada para fazer a decoração de uma festa infantil, isso toma muito do meu tempo, **

**sem contar com toda essa correria do fim de ano. **

**Me perdoem! **

**Estou fazendo o possível para conseguir postar em dia, mas é quase impossível! **

**Até eu entregar essa festa, as coisas ficarão meio atrapalhadas, **

**espero que compreendam! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, beijos e **

**por favor, me perdoem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POV ALICE**

Tudo estava indo bem até aqueles dois entojos aparecerem, Rose estava emburrada já que no ano passado Emm ficou com Gianna e pelo modo como ela o olhava, se a loira desse mole ela caia matando. Ele por sua vez tentava fazer com que minha cunhadinha desfizesse o bico.

- O que essa mocréia faz aqui? – ouvi minha cunhada cuspir entre os dentes.

- Como é que eu vou saber ursinha, eu não tenho culpa que a doida apareceu por aqui, tenho? – até que ele tinha razão, mas vai explicar isso para a loira.

Assim que viu Ed, Heide só faltou pular no colo dele, e o idiota do meu irmão ainda deu trela para aquelas duas, minha vontade era de dar uns tapas nele. Bella o olhou com decepção, e desta vez eu era obrigada a concordar com ela, vi minha amiga sair à francesa na direção do bar.

- Esse não tem mesmo jeito! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- O que foi Ali? – adorava quando Jazz me chamava daquele jeito.

- Meu irmão, ele fez de novo! – meu lindo franziu o cenho confuso.

- O que exatamente ele fez?

- Ignorou Bella, viu a carinha dela quando saiu?

- Tá rolando algo entre eles? - falávamos em um tom baixo, e como estávamos afastados deles, poderíamos conversar tranquilos.

- Meu sexto sentido diz que há algo por trás de toda essa implicância e brigas. – Jazz sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Também sempre achei isso.

- Jura? – ele somente assentiu. - Mas pelo vistos vão continuar negando a si mesmo que se atraem.

- Concordo! – percebi uma troca de olhares entre Emm e Ed, em seguida meu irmão deu um jeito de tirar aquelas duas de perto da Rosalie.

- Cadê a Bella? – Emm disparou assim que deu falta da prima.

- Foi até o bar. – respondi tentando encontrá-la por lá e a vi em um papo animado com um baita gato.

-Quem é o cara?

- Não sei, mas acho que já o vi por aqui. – Jazz disse olhando na mesma direção.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POVEDWARD**

Eu já não aguentava mais aquelas duas tagarelando no meu ouvido, uma lamentando porque Emm estava comprometido e a outra me olhava com aquele ar embasbacado. Dizendo que não conseguia esquecer a noite que passamos juntos, da última vez que estivemos aqui. Gianna e Heide eram muito gatas e não se podia negar o quanto eram gostosas, mas definitivamente não dava pra manter uma conversa descente com elas.

Emm ia me pagar caro por me fazer aturar essas duas... Rose estava a ponto de furar os olhos de Gianna se eu não a tirasse dali. Olhei para o lugar onde a Swan estava, mas estava vazio, e eu nem sequer a vi sair, enquanto Heide falava a imagem de Bella me veio à mente... Ela estava linda naquele vestido, e aquele decote que deixava suas costas nuas era demais!

Sorri ao lembrar a conversa que tivemos há minutos atrás, o papo fluía gostoso, e era incrível como mesmo sendo tão diferentes, gostávamos das mesmas coisas. Meu telefone tocou e minha vontade foi de desligá-lo, mas era minha mãe e não poderia deixar de atendê-la. Quando voltei para a mesa vi as duas ali e sabia que a coisa iria feder se eu não as afastasse dali.

- Ed? Ed? Está me ouvindo Ed?

- O que?

- Está tudo bem? Parece distante. – Heide disse me olhando com preocupação, nem mesmo vi quando Gianna vazou.

- Não é nada, onde está Gianna? – perguntei olhando em volta.

- Foi dar um role... – não dei a mínima pra resposta dela, minha atenção foi para o bar, onde a Swan estava em um papo animado com um cara.

- Conhece aquele cara? – falei não dando a mínima para o que ela dizia.

- Que cara? – revirei os olhos impaciente, com certeza a água oxigenada havia afetado o cérebro daquela criatura.

- Aquele no bar, com a Swan. – indiquei com a cabeça.

- Aquela garota de azul?

- Isso.

- Aquele é Paul Owen, o dono daqui, não o conhece?

- Não. – respondi seco.

- Quem é aquela garota? – perguntou como se eu devesse alguma satisfação a ela.

- Prima de Emmett, por quê?

- Eu é que pergunto, parece incomodado.

- Mesmo que eu estivesse, acredito que isso não seja de sua conta, certo?

- O que acha de irmos para a pista e dançarmos um pouco. – disse toda dengosa se roçando em mim como uma gata manhosa, sorri meneando a cabeça deixando que a safada me puxasse para a pista.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Eu já estava no terceiro drink, e confesso que já estava fazendo efeito, pelo tanto que eu ria. Paul era uma figura, engraçado e muito simpático, ainda me custava crer que ele havia largado tudo e se mudado pra cá, segundo ele cursava o último período de economia e trancou o curso, definitivamente era maluco!

- Quer dizer que estudou dança em um conservatório em Londres?

- Isso mesmo, fiz balé clássico, contemporâneo, entre outros ritmos.

- E vai cursar musica.

- É a minha outra paixão.

- Estou vendo!

- Não acredito! Você toca kizomba aqui? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- A galera curti muito por aqui, conhece o ritmo? – perguntou sorvendo mais um gole do seu wisk.

- Claro que conheço, mas muitos o confunde com o zouk.

- Sabe dançar?

- Claro que sei, na Europa é uma febre.

- Por aqui também. – minha atenção foi para a pista, onde Edward estava atracado com aquela loira magricela, a vadia praticamente esfregava seus peitos siliconados na cara do idiota, e o safado? Era óbvio que estava adorando.

- Me daria à honra de uma dança? – Paul pediu estendendo a mão para mim.

- Porque não. – disse aceitando sua mão, ele depositou um beijo nela me guiando até a pista. Paul enlaçou minha cintura colando seu corpo ao meu, dançávamos bem colados e tenho que admitir que o cara mandava muito bem. Fiquei tão absorta na dança que não vi quando Edward e tal Heide saíram.

- Você dança muito bem, Bella. – ele ainda mantinha suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Obrigada! Acho melhor voltar para a minha mesa, meus amigos estão me esperando, foi um prazer dançar com você. – depositei um beijo em seu rosto e fui em direção à mesa.

- Quem era o cara? – Emm disparou assim que me aproximei, revirei os olhos me sentando no sofá, o garçom passou e pedi algo pra beber.

- Seu nome é Paul, Paul Owen, ele é o dono daqui. – os quatro se entreolharam, eu simplesmente dei de ombros.

- Ele é um gato. – Rosalie disse na maior cara de pau, Emm fez bico emburrado.

- É meio maluco, mas muito simpático e divertido. – o garçom havia chegado com a minha bebida e praticamente a entornei.

- Pega leve Bella, você mesma disse que não ta acostumada a beber. –Jazz disse com preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, estou ótima. - sorri pra ele que sorriu de volta.

- Vamos dar uma volta ursão? – Rose pediu fazendo beicinho e o idiota do meu primo, mais do que depressa obedeceu.

- Coitado, ela faz o que quer dele. – falei vendo os dois se afastarem. – E ai? – perguntei ao casal que restou. – Falando em simpatia, onde está seu irmão? Será que foi devorado pela loira magricela? - a gargalhada de Jazz chamou a atenção das pessoas na mesa ao lado.

- Acho que vou dar uma circulada... – sinceramente eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de segurar vela. - Ser vela é um saco! – matei meu drink, deixando o copo sobre a mesa, ao lado do outro, confesso que foi difícil encontrar o equilíbrio ao me levantar.

- Tem certeza que está bem, Bella? Acho que você bebeu demais. – Alice disse desta vez.

- Tsc!Eu to ótima! Melhor impossível! – me virei e acabei topando em algo, ou alguém, perdi o equilíbrio, mas não cheguei a cair, pois braços fortes envolviam minha cintura. Senti uma sensação estranha percorrer meu corpo, ergui o olhar me deparando com aquele par de olhos verdes, tão intensos e tão penetrantes.

- Não olha por onde anda Swan? – sua voz aveludada me causou um arrepio na nuca, fixei meu olhar naquela boca tentadora, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque eu queria tanto beijar o Cullen?

- Quer dançar? – foi o que saiu dos meus lábios.

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Quer dançar comigo? – ele parecia ponderar o que eu havia dito, o vi puxar o ar com força, soltando-o de uma só vez.

- Só uma dança, certo?

- Somente uma dança Cullen. – e lá estava aquele sorriso meio torto, de tirar o fôlego. Edward enlaçou minha cintura me guiando até a pista, eu me perguntava onde estaria a loira peituda? Mas confesso que tudo desapareceu quando ele me puxou pra si, colando seu corpo ao meu, sua testa estava colada a minha. Puxei o ar com força deixando minhas narinas serem invadidas por aquele perfume tão gostoso, tão inebriante.

Ergui meus braços envolvendo seu pescoço, senti o vestido subir no processo, a música não poderia ser mais perfeita **Rebound Chick – Nelson Freitas**. Edward encaixou sua coxa entre as minhas pernas, soltei meu corpo deixando que ele me guiasse, arfei ao sentir seu toque em minha pele, fechei os meus olhos me entregando a dança, mexendo meus quadris no ritmo da música.

(N/A – Quem quiser ver como é a dança, é só procurar no you tube por: Kizomba Tarraxinhia with Albir and Sara at Kizomba Swimming Festival )

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Até que eu estava curtindo na pista com Heide, ela rebolava o tempo todo roçando seu corpo ao meu, tentou me beijar algumas vezes, mas me fiz de desentendido. Por mai bonita e gostosa que fosse, não estava a fim de ficar com ela aquela noite.

Minha atenção foi desviada para o casal próximo a nós, o que diabos Bella fazia dançando daquela maneira com o tal Paul? Onde estava Emmett que não via uma coisa daquelas? Ele tinha as patas nos quadris dela, que se movia de um modo hipnotizante, e aquela bunda definitivamente era perfeita!

- O que foi Ed? Não quer mais dançar, é isso? – Heide perguntou quando parei no meio da pista, não estava mais no clima.

- Acho melhor darmos um tempo. – ela assentiu e saímos da pista.

- E o que o gato tem em mente?

- Desculpe Heide, você é uma gracinha, mas eu estou com a minha família, fica pra uma outra vez, tá bem? – revirei os olhos quando ela fez beicinho, achando que aquilo me comoveria. – A gente se cruza por ai. – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa saindo dali o mais rápido possível, garota grudenta credo! Fui para o banheiro, precisava de ar, não entendia porque o fato da Swan estar com aquele cara me incomodava tanto?

-O que deu em você cara? Pirou é? – disse encarando meu reflexo no espelho. – Pra mim a noite já tinha dado, eu só queria ira pra casa, passei no bar e peguei uma dose de vodka antes de ir pra mesa, ao me aproximar vi que Bella estava lá com Jasper e Alice. Emm e Rose não estavam lá, provavelmente estavam se pegando por ai.

- Tsc!Eu to ótima! Melhor impossível! – ela dizia tentando arduamente se equilibrar, virou-se distraída topando comigo, a Swan iria se estabacar se eu não a segurasse firme. Meus braços envolviam aquela cintura fina, ela ergueu o olhar encontrando o meu, por um momento me perdi naquele mar de chocolate, tão expressivos, tão profundos.

- Não olha por onde anda Swan? – impliquei, a garota me olhava fixamente, quero dizer ela olhava para um ponto fixo do meu rosto, minha boca talvez, senti meu estômago comprimir-se ao ver sua língua passar pelos seus lábios de forma tentadoramente sexy.

- Quer dançar? – disse simplesmente, assim do nada. Pela minha visão periférica vi Alice segurar o riso e Jasper com os olhos saltados.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender o porquê daquilo.

- Quer dançar comigo? – insistiu se endireitando.

"_**Ela quer dançar com você, faça alguma coisa seu idiota!" **_– me repreendi mentalmente.

- Só uma dança, certo? – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Somente uma dança Cullen. – Bella disse em resposta, sorri enlaçando sua cintura a guiando até a pista sem dizer uma só palavra, aquilo seria no mínimo interessante. A puxei pra mim colando nossos corpos até onde era possível e permitido, colei minha testa a dela, sorri ao ouvi-la aspirar com força, soltando um leve gemido de satisfação, quase imperceptível.

Swan ergueu seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço, não pude deixar de notar que seu vestido subiu ainda mais. Seu quadril mexia no ritmo da musica, ora lento, ora rápido fechei os olhos apreciando a sensação de tê-la em meus braços, ela estava completamente entregue a dança. Arfou quando deslizei minha mão pelas suas costas repousando-a no final do decote, em seu coquis.

Seu perfume era tão delicado, tão bom, seus cabelos exalavam um cheiro de morangos, sua pele era tão macia, tão sedosa. Deslizávamos pelo salão naquela dança envolvente e extremamente sensual, eu a tinha em meus braços, seu corpo roçando ao meu. Em alguns momentos ela ondulava seu corpo contra o meu, me fazendo arfar, Swan exalava sensualidade naquele momento, a musica terminou e nós continuamos parados no meio da pista, e eu confesso que estava com certa dificuldade em soltá-la.

- Você dança muito bem. – disse me olhando nos olhos, claro que eu havia notado que a Swan estava alta, mas mesmo assim era um tentação tê-la ali, daquela forma.

- Obrigado, a parceira ajudou e muito. – ela sorriu timidamente.

- A musica acabou. – lembrou divertida.

- Eu sei, mas confesso que estou com dificuldade de soltá-la. – seus olhos brilharam intensamente, ela se ergueu para alcançar o meu ouvido.

- Então não solte! –sussurrou me fazendo estremecer, instintivamente a apertei contra mim, novamente ouvindo Bella soltar um leve gemido e aquilo me deixou maluco. Eu estava preso naquela imensidão de chocolate que eram seus olhos, nossos rostos cada vez mais próximos, e naquele exato momento que precede o beijo, a voz estrondosa de Emmett fez com que nos apartássemos abruptamente.

- Hey vocês dois! – ele disse abraçado a Rosalie que ria como uma idiota. – A gente tá a fim de vazar, o que acham?

"_**Sinceramente eu queria que você sumisse!"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Pra mim tá perfeito! – a Swan disparou. - Vou chamar Alice e Jazz. – disse indo na direção da mesa.

- Vou com você! – Rose disse a acompanhando.

- Porque tava dançando com a Bella? – Emm perguntou me olhando torto.

- Sua prima me pediu pra dançar com ela, achei melhor vir e...

- Antes você do que aquele tal Paul, não fui com a fuça dele. – disse me cortando.

- Nem eu. – falei concordando plenamente com ele, depois de pagarmos a conta finalmente estávamos indo para a casa, pegamos um táxi que nos deixou na marina e durante todo o percurso Bella e eu mal nos falamos. Por duas vezes a surpreendi me olhando, mas assim que seu olhar cruzou o meu, disfarçou, eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque aquela garota mexia tanto comigo, porque eu desejava tanto beijá-la?

As três não aguentaram acordadas, acabaram dormindo no caminho, assim que ancoramos Emm pegou Rose nos braços e desceu.

- Cara, será que você pode acordar Bella pra mim, mas tem que sacudi-la porque aquilo dorme como uma pedra!

- Será uma judiação acordá-la, não acha? – Jazz disse ao meu lado com Alice adormecida em seus braços, confesso que pensei em pedir pra ele me passar a minha irmã e pegar Bella, mas não sei por que não o fiz.

-Eu vou levá-la, não se preocupe.

- Ok, então. – somente assenti me dirigindo a ela que estava toda torta no banco.

- Swan? – chamei, mas ela nem sequer se mexeu. – Bella? Bella nós chegamos. – desta vez usei um tom mais alto.

- Hmmm... – foi mais um grunhido do que um gemido, a peguei nos meus braços, vendo Bella se aninhar em meu peito. – Hmm... Que cheiro bom! – disse de olhos fechados, um sorriso se fez nos meus lábios, ela gostava do meu perfume.

Levei-a até seu quarto e a coloquei na cama, delicadamente retirei suas sandálias, ela tinha um pé tão delicado, assim como as mãos. A Swan se remexeu e seu vestido subiu ainda mais, definitivamente era linda, linda e muito, mas muito gostosa. Peguei um lençol e joguei sobre ela, acendi a luz do abajur, foi quando a ouvi me chamar...

- Edward... Fica Edward, não vá... – pediu de olhos fechados, levei alguns instantes para perceber que ela ainda dormia, Swan falava dormindo, e estava me chamando, pedindo pra que eu ficasse, mas por quê? Estaria sonhando comigo? – Prometo não contar pra ninguém, eu juro! – senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, me senti péssimo, ela estaria relembrando aquele fatídico dia no armário de casacos?

- Sinto muito Bella. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, em um ato impensado levei minha mão ao seu rosto o tocando só com as pontas dos dedos, delineando seus traços delicados, assim como seu nariz arrebitadinho. – Você é mesmo linda, irresistivelmente linda. – depositei um beijo em sua testa e sai dali, eu não podia mais negar que ela me atraia de tantas formas que... Mas era só isso, desejo, atração, nada mais que isso!

Acordei novamente em um estado lastimável, pois havia sonhado com a Swan, ela me chamando daquela forma tão doce, tão... Depois de me aliviar um pouco, tomei um belo banho, aquela garota iria me deixar louco, completamente maluco!

Ao descer encontrei Emmett e Rosalie praticamente se devorando no sofá da sala, os dois ignoravam completamente o fato de ter mais gente na casa. Alice ainda dormia pesado, eu havia passado em seu quarto antes de descer e Jazz provavelmente estava em seu quarto.

- Deus do céu! – soltou a Swan ao dar de cara com os dois. – Qual o problema deles?

-Já estou aqui há algum tempo, e eles nem me notaram.

- Acho que vou dar uma volta pela ilha. – disse olhando com cara de nojo para os dois. – Eu é que não vou ficar presenciando isso ai.

- Posso te fazer companhia?- pedi querendo sumir dali também, ela pareceu ponderar meu pedido.

- Acho que vai ser melhor mesmo, afinal eu não conheço nada por aqui, será bom ter alguém que saiba por onde andar. – sorri e ela me olhou sem foco por um instante, completamente perdida em pensamentos. – Vamos logo, antes que esses dois transem aqui mesmo. - caminhamos em silêncio pela praia, até chegarmos às rochas.

- Me dê sua mão, eu ajudo você. – falei estendendo minha mão pra ela que hesitante a aceitou, a ajudei a passar pelos rochedos, sempre a mantendo perto de mim, estava completamente ciente da minha mão em sua cintura fina e bem feitinha, assim como sua pele extremamente macia.

Ela definitivamente não era boa em trilha, mal conseguia se equilibrar nas rochas, tive que segurá-la por várias vezes, para evitar que se machucasse. Eu a estava levando para a cachoeira, era um lugar espetacular, tinha certeza de que ela adoraria. Era uma bela queda d'água e debaixo dela se formava uma piscina natural, um lugar magnífico.

- Que lugar lindo Edward. – soltou olhando encantada para a queda d'água.

- Concordo, é meu lugar preferido aqui. – falei me sentando em uma pedra.

- Não fazia ideia de que aqui teria um lugar assim tão... Mágico. – dizia com os olhos brilhantes, parecia emocionada.

- Vem quero te mostrar uma coisa. – segurei sua mão a levando pra perto da água.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou estancando. – Não vai me jogar ai, vai? – não contive o riso, ela achava mesmo que eu faria algo assim? Também não poderia culpá-la, sempre fui um idiota com ela.

- Claro que não, quero que sinta. – levei sua mão até a água morna. – São águas termais, ao que parece havia atividade vulcânica aqui, ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Uau! Isso é incrível! E a temperatura é sempre assim?

- Sempre! – ela parecia ter gostado mesmo de tudo ali, pelo lindo sorriso em seus lábios.

- E dá pra nadar aqui?

- Se quiser, fique a vontade. – me surpreendi ao vê-la levar a mão à barra da blusa, a tirando, ficando somente com a parte de cima do biquíni, me chutei mentalmente por ter me esquecido de vestir algo apropriado. A Swan levou a mão ao botão do seu shortinho e minha respiração ficou suspensa, a visão dela se despindo diante de mim era tentadora demais.

Assim que o retirou ajeitou o biquíni e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios mergulhou nas águas límpidas da piscina termal, dava pra vê-la nadar perfeitamente de onde eu estava e a visão era tentadora demais.

- Você não vem?- perguntou me chamando como uma sereia, será que ela tinha noção do quanto era sexy? – A água tá uma delicia, vem Edward.

- To sem roupa de banho e se me molhar vou acabar pegando um resfriado. – era uma desculpa podre, mas a única que me veio à mente.

- Não seja bobo Edward... – ralhou insistindo. – Venha logo, tire a bermuda, a não ser que esteja sem nada por baixo, é claro, não quero que nade pelado!

- Engraçadinha!

- Tira logo essa roupa e entra aqui. – puxei o ar com força retirando a camisa, agradeci mentalmente por minha boxer ser preta. Notei que enquanto me despia a Swan tinha os olhos fixos em mim, seus olhos percorriam milimetricamente meu corpo, sorri ao vê-la morder os lábios com força, a visão parecia agradá-la. - Viu é maior que uma sunga. – novamente sorri meneando a cabeça, em seguida mergulhei indo pra perto dela.

- Tem razão! – falei ficando diante dele, estávamos ambos um de frente para o outro no meio da piscina termal, em um movimento rápido ela me afundou, claro que a puxei comigo, parecíamos crianças brincando. Mergulhamos juntos e ao submergimos nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, ficamos presos um no olhar do outro, era como se nos atraíssemos mutuamente. Fiquei ali parado, sem mover um músculo, ela se aproximou lentamente, ergueu sua mão até o meu rosto delineando meus traços.

- Você é realmente lindo! – disse sem cortar o olhar. – Pode não valer nada, mas é absurdamente lindo! – confesso que aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Swan se aproximou lentamente roçando seus lábios aos meus, fechei meus olhos ao sentir a ponta de sua língua contornar meus lábios, por mais louco que estivesse pra retribuir o beijo, deixei que ela me guiasse. Sua língua pediu passagem a qual dei de bom grado, e quando tocou a minha o desejo explodiu em ambos e o beijo se tornou voraz, intenso e avassalador.

Minha mão foi para sua nuca, e a outra para sua cintura colando nossos corpos até onde fosse possível, as dela infiltraram-se por meus cabelos molhados me puxando ainda mais pra si, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, nunca ninguém havia me beijado com tanto desejo. Já troquei beijos com inúmeras garotas, mas nenhum se comparava aquele beijo, aquele gosto tão doce.

Meus pulmões clamavam por ar, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para soltá-la, estava bom demais, foi sem sombras de dúvidas o melhor beijo que compartilhei em minha vida. O mais excitante, o mais demorado e o mais delicioso.

Deslizei meus lábios por sua mandíbula, descendo pela curvatura de seu pescoço, sentindo a Swan estremecer ao meu toque. Eu mal podia acreditar no que havia acontecido e havia partido dela a iniciativa. Sua boca se abriu por duas vezes, mas ela parecia não saber o que dizer e sinceramente falar era tudo que eu não queria naquele momento, desta vez quem a beijou fui eu, beijo o qual ela correspondeu à altura.

- O que foi isso?- perguntou com a voz rouca, ela estava ofegante, nossas testas estavam coladas.

- Não faço ideia, só sei que foi... Muito bom. – respondi ofegante tanto quanto ela.

- Não tem ideia do quanto foi bom. – disse sorrindo, estávamos no meio da piscina termal, eu mantinha suas mãos em minha cintura e nossos corpos colados, suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos, não nos movíamos, estamos presos um no olhar do outro, não existia nada além de nós ali, nada!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	10. CAP 9

**Desculpem pelo atraso na postagem, mas como disse a vcs, **

**fui contratada para fazer a decoração de uma festa infantil, isso toma muito do meu tempo, **

**sem contar com toda essa correria do fim de ano. **

**Me perdoem! **

**Estou fazendo o possível para conseguir postar em dia, mas é quase impossível! **

**Até eu entregar essa festa, as coisas ficarão meio atrapalhadas, **

**espero que compreendam! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, beijos e **

**por favor, me perdoem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer no que havia acabado de acontecer... Eu o beijei e Edward retribuiu ao beijo, e foi bom... Bom não foi demais! Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, nunca ninguém havia me beijado com tanto desejo, Edward me desejava e aquilo era totalmente novo pra mim. Meus pulmões clamavam por ar, mas não conseguia deixar de beijá-lo, seu gosto era delicioso, seus lábios tão macios.

Senti seus lábios deslizarem pelo meu maxilar até a curvatura do meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer. Tentei dizer algo, mas nada saia, ainda estava imersa no prazer que senti ao beijar aquela boca, sem mais ele me beijou de forma ainda mais intensa e avassaladora. Sinceramente não sei precisar por quanto tempo ficamos ali, sem dizer uma só palavra se quer, somente nos beijando de forma insana e voraz. No caminho de volta continuamos calados, em minha mente eu repassava tudo que havia acontecido desde ontem naquela boate.

O modo como dançávamos, como ele me tocava, as reações do meu corpo a cada mínimo toque dele, aquele olhar intenso e penetrante, aquele perfume delicioso e envolvente e aquele sorriso arrebatador, houve um quase beijo, eu pude sentir.

O que ele poderia querer de mim? A resposta era óbvia, mas o que eu queria dele? Porque ele estava mexendo tanto comigo? Ele teria mudado? Ou eu o via de outra forma agora? Olhei para ele e o surpreendi me olhando, senti meu estômago se comprimir, o filho da mãe tinha que ser tão lindo?

Eu já o tinha visto somente de bermuda, mas ali naquele momento eu pude ter a noção exata de como seu corpo era lindo, Edward não era como Emm, musculoso, mas tinha tudo no lugar certo. Seus braços eram fortes na medida certa, seu abdômen definido e aquela trilha de pêlos sem sobra de duvidas levava a perdição. Ao chegarmos os quatro estavam na sala e nos olhavam com curiosidade eu diria.

- Pode-se saber onde os dois se meteram o dia todo? – Emm perguntou sério.

- Na cachoeira... – respondi prontamente. – Aquele lugar é tão lindo que acabamos nos esquecendo do tempo. – Agora se me dão licença, eu preciso de um banho. – falei indo em direção às escadas, Edward não disse uma só palavra subiu indo na direção contrária.

Assim que entrei no banheiro me olhei no espelho, meus lábios estavam um pouco inchados, talvez pela intensidade dos beijos, os toquei me lembrando da sensação dos lábios dele nos meus. Sua língua macia tocando a minha, seu gosto... Era algo indescritível! Ele me segurava de um jeito que somente a lembrança me fez arfar.

Tomei meu banho e me deitei, fiquei ali repassando tudo que acontecera até ali, eu o desejava e não havia mais sombras de dúvidas que ele também me desejava, mas onde isso nos levaria? A que exatamente? Eu teria forças para resistir a sua aproximação? Ele tentaria novamente? Minha mente estava cheia de perguntas às quais eu não tinha respostas.

Durante dois dias mal no vimos, também não trocamos uma palavra sequer, ele não disse nada e nem se aproximou novamente. Talvez eu tenha entendido errado, talvez aquilo foi só uma coisa de momento e não significou nada pra ele. Confesso que aquilo me decepcionou, de certa forma esperava outra atitude dele, mas qual? Afinal ele era Edward Cullen, certo? O cara pelo qualquer garota se derreteria... Não as culpava, com todo aquele charme, ele era tão lindo, tão charmoso, tão sexy...

- O que você tinha nessa merda de cabeça Isabella Swan? – minha vontade era de me socar, provavelmente ele estaria rindo de mim a uma hora destas, rolei na cama por horas, por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar nele, cada vez que fechava meus olhos, aquele par de olhos verdes invadia minha mente.

- Para com isso Isabella! – novamente ralhei comigo mesma, saltando da cama. – Pare de pensar nele!Aquilo não foi nada, nada! Não significou nada pra ele, e muito menos pra você! Aquilo foi uma coisa de momento, é isso, e não vai mais acontecer! – disse a mim mesma me olhando no espelho.

- Fome! Essa falta de sono com certeza é fome! – abri a porta do meu quarto e desci em direção da cozinha. Já era madrugada e a casa estava na penumbra, abri a geladeira sem me importar em acender a luz da cozinha, eu estava concentrada em encontrar algo pra comer quando senti envolver minha cintura, estava prestes a gritar quando uma mão enorme tapou minha boca.

- Shhh... Não vai querer acordar a casa toda, vai? – estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz sussurrada ao pé do meu ouvido. – Perdeu o sono Swan? – eu queria lhe dar uma resposta à altura, mas seus lábios deslizavam pela curvatura do meu pescoço fazendo meus joelhos fraquejar, minha mente esvaziou e me chutei mentalmente por não conter um gemido audível.

- O que... O que pensa que está fazendo... Cullen. – sussurrei entre arfadas.

- Não consigo dormir... – disse me apertando contra si. – Não consigo parar de pensar em você, em nós, nos beijos que trocamos naquela cachoeira.- ele era bem direto, tenho que admitir.

- Engraçado, não foi o que pareceu, afinal de contas me ignorou completamente por dois dias. – falei tentando me afastar.

- Você também me ignorou. – revidou sem me soltar. – Qual é Swan, eu to a fim e você também, porque a gente simplesmente não curte?

- E quem te disse que eu to a fim? – menti.

- Seu corpo diz cada vez que te toco... – Edward me virou de frente pra si em um movimento muito rápido. – Veja tua pele, ta toda arrepiadinha. – novamente arfei ao sentir a ponta de sua língua tocar minha pele.

- Edward... – gemi ao sentir os beijos molhados que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço, eu não tinha mais forças para resistir, minhas mãos se infiltraram em seus cabelos o puxando com força pra mais perto de mim, então o beijei.

Beijo o qual Edward logo tratou de aprofundar, não consegui conter um gemido ao sentir sua língua se enroscando a minha, sua boca parecia ter sido feita para a minha, se encaixavam com perfeição. Ele nos guiou até o balcão me colocando sentada sobre o mesmo, sem cortar o beijo se colocou entre minhas pernas. Quando o enlacei com minhas pernas, Edward soltou um gemido audível entre o beijo.

-Isso... Isso é loucura... Não está certo. – falei ofegante assim que nos apartamos.

- Eu te quero Bella e sei que você me quer. – Edward insistiu me apertando contra si.

-Minha mente diz "Pare agora!" Mas sinto como se cada célula do meu corpo pedisse por seus toques, seus beijos... Por mais que eu tente, não consigo resistir a você, Cullen. – ele tinha um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

- Acredite Swan, estou na mesma situação que você... – Edward infiltrou sua mão pelos meus cabelos encontrando minha nuca, a segurando firme. – Não consigo parar de pensar em você, de desejar você... – ele beijou meus lábios segurando meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. – Você não tem a ínfima ideia do quanto me deixa louco, Isabella Swan. – disse voltando a me beijar como somente ele sabia fazer.

Edward me desejava, ele me desejava e disse isso olhando nos meus olhos, eu sabia perfeitamente que não poderia esperar muito vindo dele, mesmo assim me entreguei ao desejo incontrolável que ele despertava em mim. Ficamos um bom tempo naquele amasso gostoso, entre beijos enlouquecedores.

Ouvimos um barulho na escada e nos apartamos de forma abrupta, escorreguei meu corpo ao dele sentindo o quanto estava excitado, e confesso que aquele contato me deixou ainda mais excitada.

- Não vá! – pediu me prendendo entre ele e a bancada.

- Nos vemos amanhã, tenha bons sonhos Cullen. – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo de leve seu lóbulo da orelha, sorri ao ouvi-lo soltar um leve gemido.

- Você é cruel Swan. – sorri piscando pra ele, subindo pela escada da cozinha.

Eu havia perdido o juízo! Era a única explicação pelo que aconteceu, eu e Edward, trocando beijos na cozinha em plena madrugada! Sorri abobalhada me jogando na cama, toquei meus lábios e a lembrança recente me invadiu, o filho da mãe tinha pegada, não era atoa que as garotas se derretem por ele.

Adormeci pensando nele, pela manhã tomei um belo banho e o escolhi um biquíni um pouco mais ousado desta vez, joguei uma camiseta por cima e um shortinho jeans, calcei minhas sandálias e desci, aproveitaria pra fazer um café da manhã caprichado. Estava preparando as panquecas quando o vi ali parado na porta me olhando fixamente.

- Bom dia! – o cumprimentei virando a panqueca.

- Bom dia, vejo que acordou inspirada! Precisa de ajuda?

- Já estou quase terminando, e os outros?

- Provavelmente dormindo ainda... – ele deu alguns passos em minha direção, estendeu sua mão até o fogão o desligando.

- O que está fazen... – não consegui concluir, Edward havia tomado meus lábios em um beijo arrebatador.

- Agora sim é um bom dia, Swan!

-Seu maluco! – Edward riu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, ele me ajudou a terminar o café da manhã e montar a mesa, aos poucos os outros se juntaram a nós.

Os dias subsequentes foram os mais excitantes da minha vida, enquanto estávamos em casa, Edward sempre dava um jeito de roubar um beijo ou dois, pelos corredores, nossos encontros na cachoeira se tornaram frequentes. Aos poucos fui conhecendo um Edward totalmente diferente daquele que imaginava, com o passar dos dias ele me mostrou um lado seu que eu jamais pensei que existisse, um lado sensível e carinhoso.

Éramos completamente diferentes um do outro e pensávamos de forma diferente sobre alguns assuntos, mas ao mesmo tempo descobri que nossos gostos eram muito parecidos. Passávamos muito tempo juntos e entre um beijo e outro, aos poucos íamos conhecendo mais um do outro e confesso que estava sendo maravilhoso.

Edward era encantador, divertido, inteligente, além de lindo e extremamente sexy... O homem exalava sensualidade e eu me via cada vez mais envolvida por ele. Não havia mais sombras de dúvidas de que eu havia me apaixonado por ele, outra vez! Mas confesso que tinha medo de me render aquele sentimento, estava confusa e assustada com a intensidade que estava tomando, pois não sabia o que ele sentia por mim, não sabia se era recíproco o sentimento ou se eu era só mais uma pra sua infindável lista, uma aventura de verão, afinal não se tinha muito que fazer por aqui, e aquela dúvida que me consumia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Há dias Bella e eu, nós nos encontrávamos as escondidas na cachoeira, houve alguns encontros casuais pelos corredores, os quais eu tratei de aproveitar é claro! Roubando beijos enlouquecedores dela, e Deus! Como ela beijava bem.

Já estive com muitas garotas, e confesso que nehuma mexeu comigo como a Swan faz, jamais senti tanto prazer em um único beijo, ela tinha o dom de me deixar louco, completamente louco de desejo. Nunca tomei tanto banhos frios em minha vida! Bella além de linda era uma mulher interessantíssima, inteligente, carinhosa, atenciosa e sexy, muito sexy. A cada dia que passava estava mais e mais envolvido, cada vez mais encantado, era quase impossível pra mim, ficar longe dela, daquela boca deliciosa, de sua risada debochada, de suas carícias, seus carinhos.

- Oi! – Bella disse ao me ver esparramado no sofá, como sempre ela vestia um shortinho e uma camiseta surrada, deixando seu biquíni a mostra. – Onde estão os outros?

- Por ai! – falei dando de ombros me sentando. – Vem, senta aqui. – bati ao meu lado e ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Acho melhor não, eles podem aparecer e...

- E?

- E se eu me sentar ai, não vai dar em boa coisa! – foi minha vez de sorrir, me levantei indo em sua direção.

- Eu não diria isso! – enlacei sua cintura a puxando pra mim, colando seu corpo ao meu, novamente sorri ao ouvi-la arfar. – Eu diria que seria delicioso e excitante. – falei de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido, vi seus pêlos eriçarem a deixando toda arrepiadinha.

- Edward... – chamou meu nome entre um gemido leve, enquanto eu deslizava meus lábios por sua pele macia e cheirosa, aquilo era música aos meus ouvidos.

- Vem comigo, quero te levar a um lugar especial pra mim.

- Que lugar?

- Vem? – pedi entrelaçando nossas mãos, ela nada disse, somente me seguiu, eu a estava levando a sala de música, Bella sorriu ao reconhecer o local.

- A sala de música? Finalmente vai tocar pra mim? – seus olhos brilharam de tal forma que senti meu coração disparar no peito.

- Se quiser, mas tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Que vai dançar pra mim. – ela corou violentamente. – Fica linda quando cora assim. – falei tocando sua bochecha.

- Tsc... – estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – Para com isso. - pediu sem jeito.

- Não precisa ficar encabulada.

- Nunca dancei para alguém... Quero dizer, assim desta forma... – ela havia se atrapalhado um pouco com as palavras. –Ahh... Você entendeu!

- Vai dançar pra mim? – voltei a pedir, Bella revirou os olhos puxando o ar com força.

- Tudo bem, você toca e eu danço, está bem assim?

- Perfeito! – pisquei pra ela estalando um beijo em seus lábios, sorri ao vê-la corar levemente, eram essas pequenas coisas que me encantavam, nela. Não era comum uma garota da idade dela corar daquela forma, havia uma timidez nela que simplesmente me fascinava.

Sentei-me ao piano e Bella retirou as sandálias, a vi esticar a perna encostando o pé em sua cabeça em uma abertura de perna perfeita, estava se aquecendo.

- O que você quer ouvir?

- Me surpreenda Edward!- pensei por um instante e deslizei meus dedos pelas teclas de marfim, e o som de uma música que compus há algum tempo preencheu a sala. **(Her – Edward Cullen****)** Eu sabia a música de cor e salteada, não precisava nem sequer olhar para as teclas do piano, minha atenção estava nela que havia se colocado nas pontas dos pés e deslizava pela sala de modo suave, executando os passos com uma perfeição incrível. Seguindo o ritmo do som proporcionado pelo meu piano, quando dei os últimos acordes ela fez uma reverencia, e minha vontade era de ir até ela e cobri-la de beijos.

- Você toca muito bem. – disse ofegante.

- E você dança muito bem, foi lindo!

- Tsc! Não foi nada!

- Sempre modesta, não é Swan? – a provoquei.

- Ao contrário de você, Cullen! Modéstia é uma palavra que não existe em seu vocabulário, certo? – revidou.

- Provavelmente não. – falei dando de ombros. – Vem, senta aqui. – pedi batendo ao meu lado no banco, ela me olhou desconfiada, mas veio mesmo assim. - Nunca pensei que você se interessasse por música. – comentei a puxando para o meu colo, prendendo-a em meus braços.

- Sempre gostei desde pequena, mas era algo que guardava só pra mim, assim como o gosto pela dança, ainda tenho muito que aprender na musica.

- Não é tão difícil, se você gosta do que faz, o que exatamente você dança?- perguntei brincando com uma mexa de seu cabelo.

- De tudo um pouco, clássico, contemporâneo, jazz. Também me foquei em dança de salão como foxtrot, tango, salsa, rumba, entre outros ritmos interessantes. O mais incrível é que se aprende um pouco da cultura de cada país de origem, é simplesmente fascinante. - havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar ao falar sobre aquilo.

- Estou vendo, parece mesmo bem interessante.

- E você? – perguntou me encarando com aqueles incríveis olhos castanhos. – O que você curte?

- De todos os instrumentos que toco, piano é o meu favorito, como já havia dito. Adoro música clássica, curto muita coisa que rola por ai, mas as mais antigas, para mim, são as melhores.

- Concordo plenamente, tem bastante coisa boa rolando, mas também tem muita porcaria. – dizia divertida, eu simplesmente não me lembrava de ter estado com alguma garota assim antes. Quando uma garota me interessava, em geral bastavam duas palavras e já estávamos nos beijando feito loucos, ou transando, mas na maioria das vezes não havia papo, muito menos assunto entre nós.

Era incrível como Bella e eu tínhamos tanto em comum e ao mesmo tempo éramos tão diferentes, eu estava entrando em um terreno perigoso, estava cada vez mais claro pra mim e confesso que aquilo me deixava perdido e muito assustado.

Emm e Rose estavam a fim de curtir no continente e todos toparam fazer um programa por lá, as garotas se animaram e subiram pra se arrumar, como sempre ficamos esperando as beldades.

- Porra! O que elas estão fazendo lá em cima que até agora não desceram? – Emm resmungou se jogando no sofá. – Toda a vez é assim.

- Deveria se acostumar meu caro, elas sempre foram assim. – falei me juntando a ele.

- Menos Bella. – lembrou Jazz. – Ela nunca ligou muito pra isso.

- É meu caro cunhado, mas pelo visto as coisas mudaram, porque ela tá la em cima com as outras duas.

- Para de reclamar ursão! – Rosalie disse chamando nossa atenção para a escada, ela estava gostosa pra cacete em um vestidinho colocado a vácuo.

- Uau! – meu amigo soltou embasbacado. – Você tá gostosa pra caramba, ursinha. – ele correu pra junto dela tascando-lhe um beijasso.

-Me respeitem, por favor. – pediu Jasper fazendo careta.

- Eca! Eles não se largam não? – disparou Alice ao passar por eles, ela estava linda em um vestidinho curto demais para o meu gosto, mas se eu abrisse a boca, corria-se o risco de eu ser castrado. Minha irmãzinha tinha namorado agora e o problema era todo dele.

- Você está linda Alie. – revirei os olhos, ainda era estranho pra mim ver aqueles dois juntos, mas minha atenção foi para a escada onde a Swan estava, definitivamente aquela garota estava querendo me deixar louco! Seu vestido preto lhe caia perfeitamente, era frente única e somente duas tirinhas o prendiam ao seu corpo, era justo no quadril o moldando com perfeição.

- Não acha que falta pano ai? – Emm disparou nada contente, se tio Charlie vir você vestida assim...

-Não começa Emmett! – a Swan o cortou. – Além do mais a ideia foi da sua namorada, se entenda com ela, por mim eu usava um jeans e tênis. – sorri ao ver minha irmã revirar os olhos.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. – Jazz disse divertido.

-Não faça drama Bella, você está um arraso! – era obrigado a concordar com minha irmã.

- Para onde exatamente vamos? – a ouvi perguntar ao subir na lancha, ela vestia um casaquinho, devido às costas nuas.

- Ao mesmo club da outra vez, por quê? – disparou Rosalie. – Quem sabe o bonitão da outra vez esteja lá. – os comentários de Rosalie eram dispensáveis.

- Paul é o dono do lugar Rose, provavelmente estará lá. – confesso que aquilo me incomodou, senti o ciúme me corroer por dentro, e aquilo definitivamente era novo pra mim.

Como da outra vez tomamos dois taxis até o club, havia muita gente por lá, estava mais cheio que da outra vez. Encontramos um local bem agradável para ficar, nos dava uma visão perfeita da pista e do bar, assim que nos acomodamos fizemos nossos pedidos.

- Hoje estou a fim de me acabar naquela pista. – disparou Rosalie olhando para Alice.

- Eu também, venha Bella, nos mostre o que sabe! – disse a tampinha intimando a Swan.

- Mas mal acabamos de chegar e...

- Deixa disso, anda vamos. – vi a Swan bufar levantando-se.

- Tudo bem Alice, vamos então. - a Swan disse ajeitando o vestido que havia subido um pouco quando se sentou, sorri ao ver as três rumarem em direção à pista.

A Swan e as garotas se moviam no ritmo da música, as três riam edançavam de um modo sensual, Bella estava à frente delas e o modo como movia aqueles quadris era enlouquecedor, ela dançando era sexy e provocante, pena que eu não era o único a notar.

- Bella manda mesmo bem. – Jasper comentou de olho na pista.

- Não acham que estão chamando muita atenção? – falei apontando com a cabeça para uns caras que só faltavam babar nas três.

- Vou acabar com a alegria deles agora mesmo. – Emm disse se pondo de pé, assim que a música virou.

- O que vai fazer? – disparou Jasper.

-Fique de olho! – o maluco foi em direção às três se colocando entre elas, que dançavam envolta dele, tinha que reconhecer que o cara mandava bem pra caralho, Alice voltou para junto de Jasper enquanto os três arrasavam na pista.

- Eles mandam muito bem, não acham? – dizia empolgada.

- Não conhecia esse lado do Emm. – brincou Jasper.

- Ele adora essa música. – falei sorrindo vendo meu amigo se acabar na pista.

- Percebe-se! – ouvi meu cunhado dizer.

- Vou dar um role. – tudo que eu não queria era ficar de vela da minha irmã, dei uma circulada pelo lugar, havia muita gata, uma mais linda que a outra. Fui até o bar e pedi outra dose de vodka, apoiei meu cotovelo no balcão me virando para a pista, uma loirassa se aproximou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, ela praticamente me devorou com o olhar.

- Olá! – disse mordendo os lábios, dei uma boa analisada no material e confesso que gostei do que vi. Sorri pra ela que sorriu de volta.

- Olá, sou Edward e você?

- Jane! Jane Volturi, vem sempre aqui? – disse debruçando sobre o balcão me dando uma boa visão de seus belos seios.

- Não, só nas férias, não me lembro de vê-la por aqui. – a garota soltou uma risadinha afetada.

- É que chegamos tem dois dias, eu e meus irmãos também costumamos frequentar aqui nas férias, nossa família tem uma propriedade aqui, está em que hotel?

- Não estou hospedado em hotel, minha família tem uma pequena ilha há alguns quilômetros daqui.

- Uma ilha? – seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se. – Uau! Adoraria conhecê-la.

"_**Objetiva! Gostei!"**_- pensei comigo mesmo enquanto sua língua brincava com o canudinho de sua bebida. Voltei o meu olhar para a pista e vi Emm e Rose dançando, a Swan não estava mais lá, olhei na direção da mesa e nada dela, passei meus olhos pelo bar e a vi conversando com um cara, e não era o tal Paul.

Ela sorria para o idiota, que a olhava embasbacado, ele disse algo e a Swan assentiu estendendo sua mão a ele que a guiou em direção à pista, senti a raiva tomar conta de mim, o que diabos ela estava fazendo? E quem era aquele babaca? Senti meu sangue ferver nas veias ao ver o infeliz colando seu corpo ao dela, eu praticamente esmaguei o copo em minha mão, tamanha raiva que sentia. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxei a loira pela mão em direção a pista.

- Que tal uma dança? – o sorriso da loira ficou enorme.

- Excelente ideia. – disse empolgada, envolvi sua cintura colando meu corpo ao dela, mais do que depressa ela se recostou em mim roçando seu corpo ao meu. Por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar na loirassa em meus braços, roçando sua bunda em mim, não conseguia desviar os olhos da Swan e do babaca que dançava com ela.

Quando me viu a Swan semicerrou os olhos, me olhou com raiva, muita raiva eu diria. O cara que dançava com ela deslizou a mão até sua bunda a apalpando com gosto, vi a Swan o empurrar se afastando dele que a pegou pelo braço, aquele babaca tava pedindo pra apanhar.

- O que houve gato? – ouvi a loira perguntar.

- Me dê um minuto. – pedi me aproximando dos dois que pareciam discutir.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Swan cuspiu furiosa. – O fato de estarmos dançando não te dá o direito de me tocar assim.

- Qual é gata? – soltou o imbecil. – Não resisti à tentação, você é muito gostosa!

- E você é um babaca, me solta agora! – exigiu furiosa.

- Não sem antes ter o que eu quero! – disse a puxando pra si colando seus lábios aos dela, a Swan tentava se soltar, enquanto o cara tentava aprofundar o beijo, fiz menção de ir pra cima do infeliz, mas uma mão em meu ombro me impediu.

- Deixe-a! –Jasper disse ao meu lado, eu ainda me perguntava como ele veio parar ali tão rápido quando a Swan deu com o joelho bem nas bolas do idiota, que a soltou imediatamente se encolhendo.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim seu imbecil! – cuspiu furiosa, simplesmente dando as costas, indo em direção à mesa onde estavam Alice e Rose, só então notei Emm próximo a nós, ele lançou um olhar lascivo para o babaca que ainda se contorcia na pista.

- O que deu em você criatura? – disparou Alice. – Porque o chutou daquela forma? O coitado não pode andar.

- Quem sabe agora ele aprende a respeitar quando alguém lhe diz não!

- Você ficou maluca? – desta vez foi Emmett quem disparou ao sentar-se ao lado de Rosalie.

- Não torra Emmett! – cuspiu atravessada. - Sei muito bem me virar sozinha, entenda uma coisa não preciso de sua proteção, nem da de ninguém! – a vi pegar o copo que era de Jasper e virar o wisk dele, sua mão estava tremula, fez sinal para o garçom pedindo uma dose de tequila.

- Não acha que tequila é muito forte? – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse na pista com sua nova amiga. – novamente cuspiu furiosa, levantando-se em seguida, mas a detive segurando sua mão. – Não me toque! - disse exaltada. – Não ouse me tocar, Cullen, vai ver se eu to na esquina! – os quatro me olharam sem entender nada.

Porque diabos ela estava tão brava? Não me contive e sai atrás dela, a Swan iria me ouvir, ah se ia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	11. CAP 10

**Olá! Desculpem pelo atraso das postagens, mas como **

**eu venho dizendo, assumi um compromisso e tive que cumpri-lo!**

**Agora estou livre para me dedicar somente as minhas fics. **

**Novamente peço desculpa por ficar sem postar, **

** mas eu estava completamente perdida. **

**Sem mais delongas, aqui está, espero que curtam! **

**Beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV BELLA**

Sai da mesa antes que eu voasse na garganta daquele safado filho da mãe, a culpa era dele, toda dele!

-Espera ai garota... – disse voltando a me segurar, desta vez pelo braço. – O que diabos deu em você Swan?

- Já disse pra não me tocar, Cullen! – praticamente rosnei tentando me soltar de seu aperto. – A menos que queira se juntar aquele babaca! - novamente tentei me soltar, mas ele me segurava firme.

- Onde pensa que vai, garota? – disse ignorando o que eu havia dito, seu tom foi firme, estava sério, parecia furioso com algo.

- Não é da sua conta! – falei inutilmente tentando me soltar, estávamos próximos ao toalete feminino.

- Você é da minha conta, Swan. – aquela afirmação me pegou de surpresa. - Porque aceitou dançar com aquele babaca? – me perguntei com que direito ele me perguntava aquilo? Afinal não era ele que era só sorrisos pra tal loira?

- Não lhe devo satisfações do que faço ou deixo de fazer. – cuspi entre os dentes. – Além do mais quem é você pra falar? Estava se esfregando com aquela loira não estava? Então volta pra ela e me deixa em paz. – aquele sorriso irritante se fez em seus lábios.

- Está com ciúmes Swan? – tentei lhe dar uma bofetada, mas Edward era rápido, segurou minha mão firme, me prendendo entre ele e a parede. - O que foi? Não consegue ouvir a verdade? – disse colando seu corpo ao meu, Edward segurou meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça, fazendo com que meu vestido subisse ainda mais.

- Me solta! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, minha respiração estava pesada com sua aproximação.

- Me obrigue Swan. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo atrás da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer.

- Cullen me... – não consegui concluir, Edward me calou com um beijo avassalador, suas mãos soltaram as minhas, uma delas infiltrou-se pelos meus cabelos encontrando minha nuca, a qual segurava firme. Já a outra estava em minha cintura, as minhas embrenharam-se naqueles cabelos acobreados, completamente bagunçados.

A porta do toalete se abriu e Edward nos guiou pra dentro dele, em um movimento muito rápido e sem cortar o beijo. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, mas não minha pele, estávamos, ambos ofegantes. Eu simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar com os lábios dele em mim, com ele me segurando daquela forma tão possessiva.

- Edward... – gemi agarrada aos seus cabelos o puxei para outro beijo o qual correspondeu à altura, me sentando sobre a pia gelada, ficando entre minhas pernas. Não contive um gemido ao sentir o quanto estava excitado!

Senti um calor tomar conta de mim, o desejava mais que tudo, desejava senti-lo, e acima de tudo desejava que Edward me fizesse sua, somente sua. Com muito esforço rompi o beijo, arfei ao sentir seus lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço e suas mãos infiltravam-se pelo vestido apertando minhas coxas, subindo cada vez mais.

- Não Edward... Assim não... Não aqui, não desta forma! – ele pareceu compreender, ergueu as mãos se afastando de mim.

- Desculpe! – pediu levando as mãos aos bolsos do jeans, tentando disfarçar sua ereção talvez? - Mas pude ver naqueles lindos olhos verdes que Edward estava constrangido, talvez nunca tivesse ouvido um não de uma garota, pelo que Alice havia me contado, com certeza não. – Me desculpe, acabei me empolgando e... – disse se afastando de mim, e definitivamente aquilo não era permitido.

- Shhh... – o cortei segurando-o pela gola da camisa, o puxando novamente pra mim. – Cala essa boca e volta aqui. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, levei minha mão ao seu queixo e seu olhar encontrou o meu... Oh Deus, aquele olhar poderia derreter um Iceberg.

"_**Foco Isabella!"**_ – praticamente berrei pra mim mesma.

- Por mais excitante que seja, o banheiro feminino de uma boate não é o local certo pra isso, concorda? – um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios, e aquilo foi sexy... Tão sexy que me deixou ainda mais excitada, a ponto de molhar a calcinha. _**"Droga! O que esse homem tá fazendo comigo?" **_

- E qual é o ponto? – perguntou voltando a tocar meus joelhos, meu corpo todo estremeceu ao seu toque.

- O ponto é que... – arfei ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar pela curvatura do meu pescoço. – É que... Eu... – ele riu contra minha pele, droga, aquilo estava bom demais. _**"Porra, eu não queria que a minha primeira vez fosse dentro do banheiro de uma boate!" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente. – Eu só gostaria que fosse em um lugar mais resevado, mais intimo e...

-Então não sou eu?

-Claro que não... – escapou dos meus lábios e me chutei mentalmente por isso. Eu quero... – falei voltando a prendê-lo, passando minhas pernas ao redor de seus quadris, ouvindo Edward soltar um gemido rouco, suas mãos novamente estavam em minhas coxas, sob o vestido.

- Você me quer?

- Aham... – grunhi jogando minha cabeça para trás, já que ele distribuía beijos molhados da minha clavícula, passando pelo meu pescoço. – Edward... – gemi infiltrando minhas mãos em seus cabelos, os agarrando com força.

Ele se afastou para me olhar nos olhos, Edward me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes, que exalavam desejo e luxúria. - Assim você vai me deixar maluco!

- Olha quem fala! – soltei sem pensar, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Edward riu depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Porque estava dançando daquele jeito com aquele cara? – insistiu colando sua testa a minha. – fechei meus olhos ao sentir seus dedos deslizarem pela maçã do meu rosto de forma delicada.

- Porque estava com aquela loira? – revidei a pergunta.

- Ela se aproximou puxando conversa quando fui para o bar, daí eu te vi conversando com aquele cara, indo com ele pra pista... – ele tentava manter seu tom suave, mas eu pude ver seus olhos faiscarem de raiva. – Me incomodou profundamente vê-lo tocando em você, assim como o modo como sorriu pra ele... Porra Swan! – soltou irritado, era impressão minha ou ele estava com ciúme? – Fiquei cego de raiva e não pensei muito, daí a chamei para dançar e... Foi isso!

"_**Então era isso?"- **_praticamente berrei mentalmente, encarando aqueles olhos verdes que me olhavam com um misto de raiva e desejo, voltei a puxá-lo pra mim, roçando meus lábios aos seus. - Pois saiba senhor Cullen, que eu somente aceitei dançar com ele, porque meu sangue ferveu nas veias quando o vi com ela, todo receptivo, todo... Droga! Na verdade...

- Na verdade? – ele parecia ansioso.

-Na verdade eu odiei vê-lo sorrindo pra ela e...

- Odiou? – somente assenti mordendo os lábios, e lá estava aquele bendito sorriso iluminando seu rosto. – Ciumenta! – sussurrou contra os meus lábios, me beijando de um modo enlouquecedor.

- Como se com você tivesse feito diferente. – retruquei ofegante assim que nos apartamos, ele riu debochado.

Arfei ao sentir seus dedos deslizarem pela minha clavícula, subindo pela curvatura do meu pescoço encontrando a minha nuca, novamente arfei quando a segurou firme, voltando a me beijar. Retribui o beijo na mesma intensidade, não havia coisa melhor do que beijá-lo... Quero dizer... Até que havia, mas naquele momento, beijá-lo era a melhor.

Assim que rompemos o beijo ambos ofegantes, Edward depositou alguns beijos delicados em meus lábios me descendo da pia, segurou firme minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, abrindo a porta em seguida, mal pude crer ao ver a enorme fila do lado de fora.

- Agora ele está livre, garotas! – o maluco disse piscando pra elas, enquanto me puxava pra fora dali.

- Você ficou louco? – eu mal podia crer no que ele havia acabado de fazer.

- Completamente! – falou entre risos, me puxando pra si, me envolvendo em seus braços. – Completamente louco eu diria. – havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar, Edward novamente acariciou meu rosto de forma delicada, me beijando em seguida.

- Onde estava? –Emm disparou assim que me aproximei da mesa, Edward ainda não havia chegado, ele achou melhor dar uma volta pelo salão pra disfarçar.

- Estava no toalete, por quê? – respondi atravessado.

- Cadê o Ed? – Alice perguntou desta vez.

- Como é que eu vou saber? – o que não era uma mentira, eu realmente não sabia onde ele estava naquele momento, certo? Ela me lançou um olhar estranho. – Além do mais o irmão é seu minha cara e não meu!

- Olha ele ai! – disse Emm, só de saber que ele estava perto senti meu estômago contrair-se, Edward sentou-se perto de mim, não tão perto quanto eu desejava, mas relativamente perto.

- E você, Ed? Vai nos dizer por onde se meteu? – sua irmã disparou lhe lançando um olhar desconfiado.

- Pela cara dele, tem mulher no meio, certo? – Rosalie disparou o provocando.

- E o que te faz pensar isso, Rosalie?

- Essa tua cara de safado, pra começar... – retrucou a loira. – Mas o que te entregou foi esse chupão em seu pescoço... – disse apontando para a marca que havia no pescoço dele, será que eu tinha havia alguma marca em mim também? – Ele não estava ai quando chegamos, estava?- ele ajeitou a gola da camisa tentando inutilmente encobri-lo. Eu mal podia crer que o havia marcado daquela forma, Edward estava com aquele sorriso safado nos lábios.

- Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta Rosalie... – Edward disse fazendo a loira estreitar seus olhos, ele sorveu um gole da bebida que estava em sua mão, enquanto eu me perguntava como ele conseguia ser tão cara de pau? Eu estava praticamente surtando ali. . – Mas você tem razão, eu estava com alguém.

- Alguém?Alguém quem? – disparou Emmett. – Deve ter sido uma tremenda gata, pra deixa-la te marcar assim, cara você a pegou de jeito, não foi? Esse é o meu garoto! – o babaca comemorou batendo sua mão contra de Edward no ar, revirei meus olhos me perguntando quando aqueles dois iriam crescer? – Foi a loirassa que estava na pista com você? Aquilo era material de primeira... - Ai Rose! – gemeu ao levar um beliscão da loira, a agradeci mentalmente, é claro, só a menção daquela idiota fez meu sangue ferver de novo.

- Não... – Edward negou enfaticamente. - O que posso lhes dizer é que era a gata mais quente que já conheci, quente como próprio inferno. - eu praticamente cuspi minha bebida, enquanto Alice me olhava de um modo estranho, Jasper ria, e o idiota do meu primo saltitava em seu lugar de empolgação. Acabei me engasgando e o lesado virou um tapa em minhas costas, praticamente descolando meus pulmões.

- Se fizer isso outra vez, arranco sua cabeça, Emmett! – soltei assim que recuperei o fôlego. – E não é a de cima, lhe garanto!

- Credo! Eu só quis ajudar!

- Descolando meus pulmões? – perguntei incrédula, minhas costas ardiam.

- Desculpe, é que às vezes eu me esqueço de medir a minha força.

- Eu notei Emm. – balbuciei me perguntando, o que diabos havia dado no Cullen?

Ficamos mais um tempinho por lá, Alice e Jasper pareciam presos em uma bolha só deles, um concentrado no outro, enquanto Emm e Rose praticamente se engoliam. Surpreendi Edward me olhando fixamente, e quando viu que eu o olhava também, sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto enlouquecedor, piscando em seguida, fazendo meu coração bater completamente descompassado. Definitivamente aquele homem tinha um poder arrebatador sobre mim.

Ele me achava mesmo quente? Ou só estava se gabando para o Emmett? Deus como ele era lindo, e quente e gostoso... E aquela pegada... Senhor! Sacudi a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos, porque eu já estava ficando excitada de novo, droga!

- Acho melhor irmos pra casa ursão, o que acha? – agradeci mentalmente a Rose, ficar ali vendo ela e meu rimo se pegando era demais pra mim. Estávamos de saída quando Alec reapareceu acompanhado desta vez, ele se colocou diante de mim, impedindo minha passagem.

- Já vai gata? – ouvi os dentes de Edward ranger ao meu lado, tamanha a força com que travou o maxilar, o olhar que lançou na direção de Alec foi assustador. – Ia sair sem se despedir de mim? Estou ofendido.

- Alec pare com isso. – a loira que estava com Edward na pista, pediu ficando ao lado de Alec, mas sem tirar os olhos de Edward é claro, vadia!

- Já disse pra não se meter Jane, volta pra mesa. – Alec disse sem nem mesmo olhar pra ela. – Tenho um assunto pendente com a gata brava aqui, pouco me importa com quem você se esfrega! – aquilo foi muito grosseiro da parte dele, mesmo pra uma vadia como ela.

- Vamos embora. – me virei para sairmos pelo outro lado, o ignorando simplesmente, tudo o que eu não queria, era mais confusão, mas fui puxada bruscamente pelo braço. – Acha que pode sair assim gatinha?

- Me solta! – exigi tentando me soltar de seu aperto, meu braço estava doendo.

- Ouviu o que ela disse meu amigo? – meu primo cuspiu entre os dentes estufando o peito. – Solte-a agora mesmo.

- E quem é você pra exigir tal coisa?

- O irmão dela, solte-a ou... – Emm não terminou de falar, já que o punho de Edward acertou Alec em cheio, o cara ficou zonzo e me soltou, os outros que estavam com ele foram pra cima de Edward, mas Emm e Jasper se colocaram na frente e era soco e chute pra tudo que é lado.

Alice e Rose começaram a gritar, assim como a loira histérica, eu tentava encontrar uma maneira de parar com aquilo, mas não dava pra se aproximar deles, não sem levar um soco ou um chute. Dei graças quando os seguranças da casa chegaram e apartaram os seis.

- Coloque esses três pra fora! – Alec exigiu cuspindo o sangue em sua boca, seu rosto estava todo ensanguentado, Edward havia feito um belo estrago na cara daquele infeliz.

- Quem é você pra exigir tal coisa? – cuspi furiosa, aquele cara era um babaca total. – Solte-os. – exigi gritando com os seguranças. – Solte-os agora!

- O que está havendo aqui? - Paul exigiu um tanto exaltado. - Bella? Bella o que houve? – perguntou vindo pra perto de mim, pela minha visão periférica vi Edward e Emmett revirar os olhos.

- Houve que este babaca ai... - falei apontando para o próprio. - Parece não saber o significado da palavra não!- Paul se voltou para aquele imbecil.

- Alec Volturi, porque não me surpreendo? Outra vez arrumando encrenca?

- É melhor não se meter nisso, mande seus homens me soltar. – exigiu com aquele ar petulante.

- Se eu fosse você baixava um pouco a bola, amigo, seu pai não vai gostar nada de saber que andou arrumando encrenca de novo por aqui.

- Paul? – o chamei impaciente. - Será que dá pra pedir para os seus brutamontes soltarem meus amigos? – pedi apontando para os três.

- São seus amigos?

-Sim, meu primo e meus amigos, só estavam me defendendo desse... Desse...

- Ah qual é gatinha, você bem que estava gostando quando estava na pista.

- Eu estava dançando seu imbecil, cala essa sua boca! Se não notou, não estou falando com você e sim com Paul! – minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele infeliz.

- Hey, se acalma Bella... – Paul pediu me contendo, já que fui com tudo pra cima daquele bastardo. - Solte-os! – exigiu lançando um olhar para seus homens, que automaticamente soltaram os três. – Acho melhor vocês irem pra casa e esfriar a cabeça. – disse encarando Emm, Jazz e Edward.

- Você está bem? – perguntei indo para junto de Edward que não parecia nada bem, assim como os outros dois. Ele assentiu levando a mão ao estômago, sua camisa estava toda suja de sangue, seu supercílio sangrava muito, ele estava bem machucado, mas menos que Alec. Alice chorava enquanto amparava Jazz e Rose estava com Emmett.

- Alice, leve-os pra fora segure o taxi, vou pagar a conta e já encontro vocês. – ela somente assentiu saindo com o irmão e o namorado.

- Não precisa pagar nada, Bella... – Paul se apressou em dizer.

- Faço questão de pagar Paul e me desculpe por esta confusão. – ele indicou a direção do bar pra mim, me afastando daquele idiota.

- Bella, eu sinto muito pelo transtorno que Alec causou, mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada contra ele, o pai dele é muito poderoso e muito influente... Se é que me entende? Foi ele quem me ajudou a me instalar por aqui, espero que compreenda.

- Não se preocupe Paul, notei que aquele ali não passa de um filhinho de papai que se acha dono de tudo e de todos.

- Infelizmente é bem por ai, se eu fosse você evitava circular por aqui, por alguns dias, será mais seguro. Alec é do tipo que não aceita não como resposta e pelo que notei ele cismou com você.

- Entendi, obrigada Paul.

- Disponha! – o abracei depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

O taxi me aguardava na saída, Paul me acompanhou até ele, vi que Edward estava me aguardando recostado no carro.

- Obrigada Paul. – voltei a agradecê-lo.

- Não por isso, minha linda! Cuide-se.

- Vou me cuidar! - Edward abriu a porta, estava calado, entrei deslizando para o outro lado, ele entrou batendo a porta em seguida.

- Podemos ir. – disse ao motorista soltando um leve gemido.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei fazendo menção em tocá-lo, mas recuei, ele tinha a cabeça pendida para trás, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua mão continuava sobre seu estômago.

- Já foram, vão nos aguardar na marina. – falou sem sequer olhar pra mim.

- Você não parece nada bem, não acha melhor passarmos em um hospital antes?

- Eu só quero ir pra casa, ta bem? – cuspiu atravessado, assenti me endireitando no banco, me perguntava se ele estaria bravo comigo? Pela sua reação acredito que sim. Tentei ajudá-lo a sair do carro, mas Edward se esquivou, não havia duvidas de que estava zangado comigo. Com certa dificuldade ele guiou a lancha de volta para a ilha, assim que chegamos Alice correu buscar a caixa de primeiro socorros.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dele, vá ver como está Jasper. – ela assentiu me entregando um dos estojos, Rose ajudou Emm a subir e Alice fez o mesmo com Jasper.

- Sente-se e me deixa dar uma olhada nisso ai. – pedi batendo no sofá.

- Não precisa, sei me virar. – voltou a cuspir atravessado, engoli o nó que se formou em minha garganta e insisti.

- Sei que sabe, agora, por favor, Edward, sente-se e me deixe ver isso ai. – algo em meu tom o desarmou, ele sentou-se no sofá escorregando o corpo apoiando a cabeça no encosto.

Limpei todo aquele sangue, assim como as feridas, havia um pequeno corte no supercílio, outro na boca e não havia duvidas de que seu olho ficaria roxo. Abri sua camisa e dei uma olhada em suas costelas, mas me pareceu tudo no lugar.

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco dolorido. – resmungou fechando a camisa.

- Porque bateu nele? Olha só o que aquele babaca fez com você.

- Ele te desrespeitou... – seu olhar foi para o meu braço, ele retirou meu casaco e o segurou. – Olha o que ele fez a você, fique cego, vi tudo vermelho. – Edward acariciava delicadamente meu braço, onde havia a marca da mão daquele idiota.

- Mesmo assim, não deveria ter batido nele, viu no que dá ser tão

esquentadinho! – o repreendei e Edward sorriu, soltando um gemido em seguida. – Vem, vou te ajudar a subir, acredito que um banho lhe fará bem. – falei estendendo minha mão pra ele que aceitou prontamente, subimos em silêncio, uma vez dentro do quarto o guiei até a cama fazendo com que ele sentasse. O ajudei a retirar os sapatos, as meias e também o ajudei com a camisa.

- Vai me esperar?

- Quer que eu espere? – ele somente assentiu, me levantei indo em direção a sacada. – Então vou esperar aqui. – falei apontando para a própria, Edward foi em direção ao banheiro enquanto eu fui para a sacada, de onde se tinha uma vista perfeita do meu quarto. Ouvi quando a porta se fechou então me virei passando os olhos pelo seu quarto que era basicamente igual ao meu, a diferença era a decoração, é claro!

Havia uma TV na parede e outros aparelhos sobre um móvel, no canto sobre a poltrona havia algumas roupas, uma estante com alguns livros e DVDs. Um notebook e recostado à parede, havia um violão, alguns porta retratos com fotos dele e Alice, Esme e Carlisle, havia algumas dele com Emm, Jazz e Rose também.

- Tem razão, o banho me fez bem. – me virei ao ouvi-lo, Edward usava somente uma toalha presa bem baixa em seu quadril, enquanto secava os cabelos com a que estava em seu pescoço, era simplesmente impossível tirar os olhos dele, daquele corpo, não que eu não o tivesse visto antes seminu.

Ele sempre estava sem camisa e de bermuda, na cachoeira aquela vez estava somente de boxer, mas a verdade era que... Era sempre impactante ver aqueles braços fortes, aquele peito largo e aquele abdômen de tirar o fôlego, sem contar naquela trilha de pêlos que se perdia pela toalha e que não havia sombras de dúvidas de que levava a perdição, aquele homem era a minha perdição, fato! – Vou me trocar e já volto. – disse indo em direção ao closet, confesso que levei alguns segundos para me lembrar de como respirar, definitivamente aquele corpo havia sido esculpido pelos deuses. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou vestindo uma regata e um short de seda.

Limpei minha garganta sem saber o que dizer, ou o que fazer. – Bom... Agora que já está melhor, acho que vou para o meu quarto e...

- Fica. – pediu me cortando, vindo em minha direção.

- O que?

- Fica comigo aqui esta noite. - aquilo me pegou de surpresa, definitivamente não era nada bom ficar ali com aquela tentação de homem.

- Mas Edward, eu...

- Por favor, Bella... Prometo me comportar. – pediu tocando meu rosto da mesma forma que tocou no banheiro da boate. – Fica comigo, não quero ficar só, quero ficar com você. – engoli seco.

- Mas eu preciso me trocar e...

- Se quiser pode usar uma das minhas camisetas, ou se preferir, pode dormir nua, garanto que não vou me importar.

- Engraçadinho!Eu tenho que tomar banho e... – ele me envolveu em seus braços, fechei os olhos ao sentir o perfume que emanava dele, seu sabonete misturado ao seu cheiro, era enlouquecedor.

- Toma banho aqui, mas não vá embora, fica comigo... – aquilo era golpe baixo, aquele olhar, aquela voz doce, seus lábios roçando em minha pele, definitivamente eu estava perdida.

- Tudo bem Cullen. – disse completamente rendida, ele sorriu gemendo em seguida, se afastou voltando para o closet, Edward me estendeu uma camiseta e uma boxer preta, fui em direção ao banheiro, apoiei minhas mãos sobre a pia e me olhei no espelho. – O que você está fazendo Isabella? – indaguei encarando meu reflexo, me despi tentando não pensar muito no fato de que eu passaria a noite com ele. Tomei um banho rápido, sem molhar o meu cabelo, sorri ao vestir a camiseta dele, ficou enorme em mim e a boxer, parecia um shortinho.

- Sente-se melhor?- perguntei ao abrir a porta, ele estava deitado na cama, pensativo, tinha o olhar perdido na direção do teto.

- Um pouco dolorido... – respondeu olhando pra mim, ele sorriu voltando a gemer em seguida. - - Ficou grande em você.

-Não tem problema, gosto assim.

- Você está linda! – revirei indo em direção à cama.

- Alice discordaria de você... – desta vez ele riu. – Mas eu adoro dormir de camisetão, então vou ficar bem.

- Ela fica melhor em você do que em mim.

- Disso eu duvido muito. – Edward puxou o ar com força, seus olhos fixos em mim, senti um calor tomar conta do meu corpo, tamanha a intensidade com que me olhava.

- Vem, deita aqui comigo. – pediu batendo ao seu lado.

- Eu pensei que seria melhor se eu...

- Por favor, já disse que vou me comportar. –novamente, aquilo era golpe baixo. – Só quero ficar perto de você. - dei a volta na cama me deitando ao seu lado, virada pra ele, que se virou de frente pra mim.

-Não deveria ter brigado com ele, olha só o que aquele babaca te fez. – deslizei minha mão por seus cabelos, descendo para o seu rosto, o tocando delicadamente.

- Aquele filho da puta machucou você, desrespeitou você e...

-Shhh... Fica quietinho. – pedi levando meus dedos aos seus lábios, e Edward os beijou. – Sei me defender muito bem sozinha Edward, não precisava ter partido pra cima do cara.

- Perdi a cabeça.

- Eu notei! – um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. - Paul disse que...

- Aquele é outro babaca. – cuspiu entre os dentes, fechando a cara, se deixando cair sobre suas costas, voltando a olhar para o teto.

- Não é não!- qual era o problema dele? - Paul é um cara legal, como pode dizer isso sem nem ao menos o conhece? – ele bufou revirando os olhos.

- E você o conhece por acaso? – retrucou atravessado.

-O suficiente pra saber que é um cara legal! Se não fosse, não teria me alertado sobre Alec e sua família.

- Como assim? Do que você tá falando?

- Estou falando que Paul me pediu pra tomar cuidado, pediu pra nos mantermos afastados da cidade por um tempo, até as coisas esfriarem. Ao que parece Alec e sua família, são muito influentes por aqui, e ele gosta de uma encrenca e quando cisma com alguém...

- Entendo.

- Paul me pediu pra ter cuidado, já que aquele babaca cismou comigo.

- Ficamos por aqui mesmo, não há necessidade de irmos ao continente. – seu tom havia mudado.

- Também acho melhor. – ele assentiu somente, ficamos ali por um tempo sem dizermos nada, somente olhando um pro outro.

De repente Edward estendeu sua mão tocando meu rosto, como fez na boate, acariciou a maça do meu rosto deslizando sua mão a infiltrando pelos meus cabelos alcançando minha nuca. Ele me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo lento, e extremamente excitante, minhas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, os quais agarrei com força à medida que o beijo ficava mais intenso, mais voraz.

Não sei precisar em que exato momento adormeci, ficamos ali trocando beijos por um bom tempo, Edward me aninhou em seus braços afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos, seu braço me mantinha presa a ele, e sua mão repousava em meu ventre. Confesso que estar ali em seus braços me trazia uma sensação maravilhosa de paz e segurança, era como se simplesmente, aquele fosse o meu lugar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.


	12. CAP11

**Espero que estejam gostando, **

**semana que vem tem mais! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV EDWARD**

Abri meus olhos os fechando em seguida, o sol estava forte e eu mal podia ver, automaticamente olhei em volta a procura dela, mas a Swan não estava mais no quarto. Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro que ela usou inalando seu perfume, delicado e tentador.

Com certeza deve ter saído durante a madrugada, sorri abobalhado me lembrando do modo como cuidou de mim, das suas mãos delicadas me tocando. Foi incrível tê-la comigo, em meus braços, senti uma calma, uma paz interior, uma sensação de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar, como se tudo de que eu precisava estava ai, em meus braços.

A noite de ontem, os beijos que trocamos, o amasso no banheiro da boate, o modo como ficou por eu ter dançado com a loira e acima de tudo, a raiva que senti ao vê-la dançando com aquele babaca! Não havia mais como negar, eu a queria e eu a queria pra mim, só pra mim...

- Edward? – fui despertado dos meus devaneios pela voz de Alice.

- Entra.

- Como está irmão?

- Dolorido! - ela me olhou com reprovação.

- O que eu faço com você, Edward? Como pode avançar naquele cara daquela forma? Será que pode me dizer o que diabos, deu em você?

- Alice, minha cabeça tá explodindo e eu não to a fim de sermão, que horas são afinal?

- São quase três horas da tarde, meu caro. – me sentei automaticamente ao ouvir o quanto era tarde.

- Eu apaguei, deve ter sido os remédios.

- Ou a companhia talvez! – ouvi perfeitamente minha amada irmã retrucar em um tom muito baixo.

- O que?

- Nada não!- disse na maior cara de pau, com certeza deve ter visto Bella entrar ou sair do meu quarto, agradeci pelo quarto de Emm e Rose ficarem na outra ala.

- Como está Jasper?

- Tem um olho roxo, a boca inchada e mal consegue se mover, devido à dor nas costelas, já Emmett está na praia, exibindo seus hematomas para Rose. – a indignação em sua voz foi hilária.

- E a Bella?

- Hmmm... Bella? Não era Swan? – revirei meus olhos, aquela garota era impossível. - Da última vez que a vi ela estava se aprontando para ir até a cachoeira...

- Sozinha?

- Acredito que sim, Emm está com Rose e Jazz está moído e pelo visto você não...

- Vou acompanhá-la, é perigoso deixá-la ir sozinha... - falei saltando da cama em um átimo. – E com a falta de atenção dela, é capaz de se perder na trilha. – minha irmã me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Há algo que eu deva saber, maninho?

- Quer que sua amiga se perca ou se estabaque nas rochas?

- Credo Edward!

- Pois é isso que pode acontecer se deixá-la ir sozinha, agora vaza maninha, será que poderia me dar privacidade?

- Grosso! - cuspiu sobre o ombro ao sair, fiz minha higiene pessoal, me trocando rapidamente desci a tempo de pegá-la na porta.

- Swan? – a chamei da escada.

- Edward? Pensei que fosse ficar na cama, sente-se melhor? – ela me chamou de Edward? Geralmente me chamava de Cullen, estava linda naquele shortinho jeans, com aquela regatinha justa que se destacava em sua pele clara.

- Estou bem, quero dizer, na medida do possível, aonde vai?

- Estava indo a cachoeira, por quê?

- Porque ele disse que iria acompanhá-la... – disparou Alice atrás de mim, quase me matando do coração, tamanho susto que levei. – Porque meu caro irmãozinho aqui disse que você provavelmente se estabacaria nas rochas, ou alguma coisa assim. – a Swan semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Como é que é?

- Ele acredita que seja perigoso você andar sozinha pela ilha, disse que pode se perder em uma trilha...

- Dá pra calar a boca, Alice? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Sei perfeitamente me virar sozinha Cullen, e não preciso de guia, sei como chegar lá, nos vemos mais tarde Alice. – disse saindo porta a fora.

- Viu o que você fez? – minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquela tampinha, que simplesmente deu de ombros e subiu.

Bufei irritado indo em direção a cozinha, tomei um suco e fui para a sala de música, mas nada prendia a minha atenção. Eu só conseguia pensar na Swan sozinha naquela trilha, no quanto era desatenta, achei melhor ir até a cachoeira, não queria que ela ficasse brava comigo.

Ao chegar a vi mergulhar, ela usava um biquíni azul, parecia uma sereia com aquele corpo perfeito, me aproximei e fiquei ali, observando-a, sentado sobre uma das pedras.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – exigiu ao notar minha presença.

- Admirando a vista. – ela semicerrou os olhos.

-Estou inteira como pode notar, não me perdi, nem tão pouco me estabaquei nas pedras. – e lá estava seu sarcasmo.

- Isso eu estou vendo, está inteirinha. – novamente seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

- Está me analisando seu pervertido!

- Claro que não, só estou admirando a bela vista, Swan. – sacudi as sobrancelhas e a Swan atirou água em mim. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Não! Como pode dizer aquelas coisas a Alice?

- E o que queria que eu dissesse? – vi a Swan sair da água e meu coração perdeu uma passada ao vê-la caminhar até sua toalha, a água escorria pelo seu corpo, seus mamilos estavam rijos, marcando o biquíni, eram de dar água na boca. Sua barriga era lisinha e seu quadril bem moldado, sua bunda empinadinha, linda, deliciosamente linda.

- Será que dá pra parar de me olhar desse jeito? – pediu levemente corada, se cobrindo com a toalha.

- Que jeito?

- Como esse olhar ai. – disse desconcertada, apontando pra mim, dei alguns paços em sua direção e seus olhos saltaram. – O que está fazendo? Pode ficar onde estava Cullen. – a ignorei me aproximando cada vez mais. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – exigiu com a mão espalmada no meu peito.

- Isso! – falei tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente o qual a Swan correspondeu, infiltrando suas mãos pelos meus cabelos, os agarrando com força. Puxei a toalha sem me importar que seu biquíni estivesse molhado, deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu quadril apalpando aquela bunda deliciosa, ouvindo a Swan soltar um gemido entre o beijo, as dela abandonaram meus cabelos, descendo pelas minhas costas, até encontrar a minha bunda, a qual ela apalpou com gosto.

- Você tem um belo olho roxo ai. – dizia me olhando, estava apoiada em meu peito, estávamos deitados sobre uma das rochas, sobre sua toalha, ela estendeu a mão tocando o local delicadamente. – Dói?

- Não muito.

-Sinto muito, foi minha culpa, se eu não fosse tão impulsiva... Se eu...

- Hey! Não é sua culpa tá OK?

-Claro que é... – teimou. – Se eu não tivesse dançado com aquele babaca, teríamos evitado tudo isso e...

- A decisão de partir pra cima daquele bastardo foi minha e não sua. – levei minha mão ao seu rosto, afastando uma mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus lindos olhos castanhos, ela soltou um longo suspiro, me olhando fixamente, parecia perdida em pensamentos. – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

-Por nada, acho melhor voltarmos. – disse se pondo de pé, rapidamente se vestiu recolhendo suas coisas, a viagem de volta foi em completo silêncio, como da primeira vez em que estivemos ali.

Ao chegarmos fomos cada um pro seu quarto, eu tentava entender o que havia acontecido? Nós estávamos bem, no que ela tanto pensava? Em que exatamente? Aquilo ficou remoendo em minha mente, depois de um banho desci pra comer alguma coisa, acabei encontrando Jasper por lá.

- Onde está Alice? – perguntei pegando algumas coisas na geladeira.

- Com Bella eu acho, ele te acertou feio. – disse apontando para o meu rosto.

- Garanto que ele saiu bem pior.

- Eu sei, eu vi. – ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. – Porque avançou nele daquela forma? Nunca vi você fazer uma coisa destas, o que ta rolando Edward?

- Viu o que ele fez? Ouviu as coisas que disse? Aquele babaca a desrespeitou e...

- Emm estava pronto para defendê-la e até onde sei, o que você tem haver com isso?

-Ela é nossa amiga, e...

-Bella sabe perfeitamente se defender sozinha de babacas como aquele.

- Eu sei, mas viu como aquele bastardo a tratou? Como a desrespeitou? Aquilo me deixou cego de raiva, não se trata uma mulher daquela forma, concorda?

- Plenamente! Você se lembra de ter visto aqueles caras por lá antes?

-Não, nunca os vi e se vi, não me lembro.

- Acho melhor darmos um tempo por aqui, até as coisas esfriarem.

- A Swan me disse que Paul a alertou ontem, ele falou algo sobre evitar circular pela cidade, pelo que me contou, aqueles idiotas são encrenca e aquele babaca cismou com ela.

- Por mim não tem problema e acredito que Emm concorde...

-Com o que eu tenho que concordar? – sua voz estrondosa ecoou na cozinha.

- De ficarmos aqui, para evitar cruzarmos com aquele babaca de ontem. – Jasper disse enquanto meu amigo se sentava ao meu lado.

- Eu sei, Bella me contou o que o tal Paul disse, por mim não tem problema, fico aqui de boa. - disse dando de ombros. – Mas e você cara? Vai perder a chance de ficar com aquela gata novamente? – não sei por que Jasper começou a rir. – Cara na boa, agora que minha ursinha não ta aqui, me conta o que rolou com a tal gata de ontem, ela era mesmo quente como você disse? Quem é ela afinal? – engoli seco, em minha mente só havia uma coisa... _**"To fudido!"**_

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... – ouvimos alguém estalar a língua, o som vinha da porta da cozinha. - Que coisa mais feia Emmett... – salvo pelo gongo. - Sua ursinha vai adorar saber desse seu interesse pela garota que estava com o Cullen, que coisa mais feia! – o repreendeu.

- O que é feio? – os olhos de Emmett saltaram ao ouvir a voz de Rosalie, olhei para Jasper e não consegui me conter, cai na gargalhada junto com ele.

- O roxo na cara do Ed... – disparou o animal indo pra junto dela. – Senti sua falta ursinha, onde você se meteu?

- Homens! – a Swan soltou revirando os olhos. Depois do jantar que a Swan e eu preparamos, ficamos os seis na sala sem saber o que fazer.

- Isso aqui tá muito chato, temos que agitar um pouco as coisas. – disparou Emmett pra variar.

- E o que você tem em mente? – sua prima perguntou o encarando.

- O que acham de uma partida de striper poker? – os olhos da Swan saltaram.

- Desculpe Emm, mas a última coisa que eu quero é te ver pelado! – disse estremecendo, fazendo cara de nojo.

- O que acham de karaokê? – Alice forneceu, mas ninguém demonstrou entusiasmo.

- Sete minutos no céu! Emmett disse recebendo um sonoro não de todos, quero dizer, quase todos, Rosalie se absteve.

- Podemos simplesmente assistir a um filme. – Swan sugeriu, era a melhor opção até agora.

- Um filme seria legal. – Jasper concordou.

- E o que nós vamos assistir? – minha amada irmã indagou com a mão na cintura.

- Ação é claro. – disparou Emmett.

- Porque tem que ser ação? Eu prefiro uma comédia romântica. – retrucou Alice. – Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ver pancadaria, já basta a de ontem.

- Não to a fim de assistir filme de mulherzinha, o que acham de verdade ou consequência?

- Quantos anos você tem Emmett? – a Swan disparou incomodada. - Que cisma você tem com essas brincadeiras do colégio.

- Tive uma ideia! – minha irmã disparou assustando a todos. – Porque não fazemos uma festa do pijama?

- Festa do pijama? Mas isso é coisa de menina. – Emm disse fazendo careta.

- Podemos fazer uma festa mista, com bebidas e alguns joguinhos interessantes, o que acham?

- Que vocês dois piraram! - Alice lançou um olhar nada bom para a Swan.

- Vamos fazer uma votação, Jazz, o que você acha?

- Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu sendo fuzilado pela Swan.

- Por mim também, sempre quis saber o que rola em uma festa do pijama. – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos, Emm era mesmo maluco, fato!

- Rosalie?

- Legal! – respondeu animada demais pro meu gosto.

- Ed?

- To dentro. – respondi sendo fuzilado pela Swan.

- Bella?

- E eu tenho opção?

- Não! – Alice respondeu debochada. – Agora vão se trocar, nós vamos nos arrumar também, vamos garotas, essa noite promete! – definitivamente aquela tampinha era impossível, tive a nítida impressão de que ela aprontava alguma coisa, mas o que?

Claro que eu e os caras fomos os primeiros a descer, eu me enfiei em um short de seda preto, e uma regata, Jazz, vestia um pijama curto azul já Emmett, estava com uma samba canção preta com vários Smile e uma regata também branca.

- Que porra é essa, Emmett? – disparei sem acreditar.

- Minha ursinha adora minhas cuecas! – disse o infeliz com um sorriso enorme, aquele cara tinha problemas sérios.

Enquanto as garotas não desciam, aproveitamos para separar as bebidas, pegamos algumas Heinekens, tequila e uma vodka. Colocamos tudo sobre a mesinha de centro a qual afastamos, sorri com a empolgação de Emmett, ele estava mesmo animado com aquilo.

- Onde estão aquelas três? – perguntou pela enésima vez.

- Aqui! – ouvimos Alice dizer, automaticamente nossa atenção foi para a escada onde as três estavam. Rosalie estava com um baby-doll vermelho e um shortinho minúsculo, Alice vestia uma regatinha e um shortinho também muito pequeno pro meu gosto. Meus olhos pousaram em Bella, que tinha os cabelos presos em um daqueles coques frouxos que ela costumava usar, sua camiseta era bem uns dois números maiores do que ela, não tinha gola, e deixava seus ombros à mostra. Era simples, mas incrivelmente sexy, ainda mais que seus mamilos marcavam na camiseta me dando água na boca.

- Uau! Você ta linda ursinha! – Emmett disse correndo pra junto de Rose, que abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver sua cueca estranha. Jasper se juntou a Alice, e agradeci por serem mais discretos que aqueles outros dois que praticamente se engoliam. Swan mordia o lábio inferior de forma tentadora, será que ela não tinha noção do quanto ficava sexy fazendo aquilo? E do quanto estava gostosa vestida daquele jeito? Definitivamente ela queria me deixar maluco, fato!

- Se vamos fazer isso, então vamos começar logo, antes que esses dois comecem a se pegar de novo! – a Swan disse indo para o tapete, onde havíamos arrumado as coisas. – Mas não tem nada pra comer aqui? E pra que toda essa bebida?

- O jogo é com bebida e não comida, certo? – apontou Emmett.

- Vou pegar algumas batatas e salgadinhos. – falou indo para a cozinha, vi que os dois casais estavam em suas próprias bolhas e aproveitei para ajudá-la. Ao chegar à cozinha ela estava concentrada em pegar as coisas no armário de cima e não notou minha presença.

- Não deveria usar uma roupa dessas. – falei a prensando contra os armários, era quase impossível ficar longe dela.

- Sua irmã me obrigou! – disse arfante, mordendo os lábios em seguida, contendo um gemido talvez, já que meu corpo estava completamente colado ao dela, enquanto eu beijava a curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Tem noção do quanto está sexy? – ela riu e eu a prensei ainda mais. – Você quer me enlouquecer Swan? – em um movimento rápido virou-se de frente pra mim, seu olhos castanhos exalavam luxuria e desejo, como no banheiro da boate.

- Não foi minha intenção. – sussurrou com a voz entrecortada, minha mão estava em sua coxa, eu precisava tocá-la, senti-la.

- Edward... – gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás me dando uma bela vista de seus seios firmes, tão lindos e perfeitos. A beijei com mais ímpeto, soltei um gemido quando a Swan puxou meus cabelos com força, acariciando minha nuca em seguida. Ela arqueava o corpo em busca de contato com o meu e aquilo estava me deixando completamente excitado.

- Bella?Bella, cadê você? – a voz de Emmett ecoou e nos apartamos de forma brusca, sai pela outra porta e subi, precisava acalmar meu amigo que estava agitado demais. Oh céus, eu estava duro como uma rocha!

- Onde esteve? – Alice perguntou me olhando torto.

- Fui ao banheiro, por quê? – ela deu de ombros e logo em seguida Emmett e a Swan voltaram com as coisas, Bella sentou-se em posição de lótus com um almofada em seu colo é claro, Alice e Rose sentaram-se uma de cada lado, fechamos o circulo, ficamos basicamente um de frente pro outro.

Swan tinha os olhos semicerrados pra mim, sorri meneando a cabeça, com certeza estava brava comigo, por tê-la deixado lá. Pisquei pra ela discretamente que me olhou meio sem foco por alguns instantes, sacudindo a cabeça em seguida.

- Todos conhecem as regras, certo? – Emmett perguntou distribuindo os copos, você tem duas opções, ou responde com a verdade, ou paga tomando uma dose de tequila. – dizia erguendo o copo. – Como a ideia foi minha eu giro a garrafa de vodka. – todos assentiram, ele girou a garrafa que parou nele e Alice. – Minha vez Tinker Bell... – Alice lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Nos esclareça tampinha, desde quando você e o senhor natureza ai, estão se pegando?

- Pra começo de conversa, tampinha é o cacete! E Jazz e eu não estamos nos pegando e sim namorando, temos um compromisso, consegue compreender? - minha irmã cuspiu entre os dentes, ela detestava ser chamada de baixinha, Alice girou e caiu em Rosalie e eu.

- Quem era a garota de ontem? A qual te deixou aquele chupão? – ergui meu copo e a loira semicerrou os olhos, eles acharam mesmo que eu cairia nessa? Girei a garrafa e caiu em Alice e Swan, os olhos da tampinha chegaram a brilhar.

- Como, onde e com quem, foi o seu primeiro beijo?

-São três perguntas, escolha uma. – Swan revidou.

- Vou reformular minha pergunta, onde você trocou seu primeiro beijo? – o rosto da Swan atingiu um tom rosado.

- Em um armário de casacos. – então eu estava certo, aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo, ela rapidamente girou a garrafa, Emmett faria a pergunta pra ela. – Oh Deus!- soltou em um tom quase inaudível.

-Cara priminha, responda uma coisa para mim, neste tempo em que esteve em Londres, teve alguém? Quero dizer, namorado ou coisa parecida?

- Nada que mereça ser comentado, nenhum relacionamento sério se é o que quer saber, somente alguns babacas que eu cheguei a pensar que gostavam de mim de verdade, mas no final das contas queriam a mesma coisa, sexo! – os olhos de Emmett saltaram.

- E você fez?

- Uma pergunta por vez, tá lembrado? – disse voltando a girar a garrafa, as perguntas eram cada vez mais intimas, e eu já havia bebido várias doses assim como a Swan, Jasper também tomou algumas, já Alice, Rosalie e Emmett estavam de boa.

-Aonde vocês dois vão toda à tarde?- Rosalie perguntou pra mim.

- Na cachoeira nadar, só isso! – ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Ele acompanha Bella, porque segundo meu irmão ela pode se estabacar nas rochas ou se perder nas trilhas. – disparou a intrometida da minha irmã, a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala.

-Você ta certo cara, é bem fácil dela se perder, do jeito que é avoada.

- Avoada é o...

- Olha a boca Isabella!

- Eu não sou avoada, posso ser um pouco distraída e...

- Nossa! Como você é modesta! – provocou, a irritando, ela simplesmente ergueu o dedo médio pra ele.

- Quem era a gata quente? – disparou Emmett, assim que teve chance, ergui meu copo o deixando puto.

- Quando foi sua primeira vez? – Rose perguntou a Swan, fazendo com que a própria engasgasse com a saliva.

- Quando acontecer eu te digo! – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Oh meu Deus! Você é virgem? – a loira praticamente berrou, parecia indignada com o fato, não sei por que, mas aquilo não me surpreendeu. – Como assim virgem? O que você está esperando criatura?

- Não vou transar com um cara só por transar, só por que...

- Você está certa priminha, por mim você continua assim.

- Vai sonhando meu caro! – retrucou. – Quando eu encontrar o cara certo, vai acontecer naturalmente, e vai ser incrível. – seu tom era sonhador e aquilo mexeu comigo, ela girou a garrafa e caiu nela e Alice.

- Ultimamente notei você suspirando pelos cantos da casa, por acaso está apaixonada, Bella? – os olhos da Swan saltaram, ela pegou o copo e o ergueu, fazendo careta ao engolir a tequila.

- Já esteve em um relacionamento sério? – a Swan perguntou pra mim. – Quero dizer... – estava hesitante.

- Entendi! E não, jamais estive em um relacionamento sério.

- E você Swan? – era minha vez de perguntar a ela. – Já esteve em um relacionamento sério? Nunca se apaixonou?

- Não! Nunca estive em um relacionamento sério e sim, acredito que me apaixonei uma vez, uma única vez.

- Quem era ele? – disparou Emmett.

- Desculpe Emm, mas segundo as regras você tem...

- Ta, ta, ta... Eu sei. – disse irritado.

- Ed, você anda agindo de um modo estranho, tá apaixonado? – o que aquele projeto de gente estava querendo? Ergui meu copo e minha irmã semicerrou os olhos.

- Bella, você está apaixonada? – era a quarta vez que perguntavam aquilo a ela, a Swan girou e deu Rose e ela.

- Então Bella, está apaixonada? –

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – a Swan disparou se levantou com certa dificuldade já que havia bebido bastante, levou alguns segundos para que encontrasse o equilíbrio, sua voz saiu um tanto arrastada. -Vocês querem saber se eu estou apaixonada? Pois fiquem sabendo que sim... Eu acredito que eu esteja muito, mas muito, apaixonada, satisfeitos?

- Por quem? – Alice, Rose e Jasper, disseram em uníssono.

- Quem é o defunto? – disparou Emmett ficando de pé.

-Não vou dizer. – ela ergueu o queixo, empinando aquele nariz lindo em desafio.

- Desembucha de uma vez Bella, quem é ele? – Rose e Alice perguntaram juntas, o que diabos havia dado naquelas duas?

-O que posso lhes dizer é que... – a Swan puxou o ar ruidosamente soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. – É que ele é o homem mais lindo, mais sexy e mais gostoso que eu já conheci... – novamente senti que meus olhos saltariam da cara. – Ele tem um beijo avassalador, que me faz perder além do fôlego, o rumo. Um sorriso estonteante e envolvente, irritante na maioria das vezes. – era como se ela divagasse consigo mesma. – Ele é quente, quente como o próprio fogo do inferno e me faz ficar arder de desejo, quando estou em seus braços. – disse se abanando.

As garotas tinham a boca aberta, Jasper os olhos arregalados e Emm... Ele estava com um olhar assassino, eu definitivamente estava fudido, mas sinceramente aquilo pouco me importava, porque a Swan estava ali, dizendo com todas as letras que eu a fazia arder de desejo em meus braços.

-Eu vou matar esse infeliz!- Emm praticamente berrou socando a mesa. – Esse cara ta morto, Bella, pode apostar nisso.

- Mata nada!

- É aquele tal Paul, não é? – cuspiu furioso, a Swan deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Não! Definitivamente, Paul não tem nada haver com isso. – a maluca subiu no sofá com o copo de tequila na mão, fazendo com que todos nós nos levantássemos.

- Bella desce daí, você vai acabar se machucando. – havia preocupação na voz de Alice.

- Não! Eu to bem aqui. – teimou. – Mas continuando... Ele tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi, um olhar que penetra em você e que me faz estremecer dos pés a cabeça... Sua boca é simplesmente perfeita e tem um gosto de quero mais... – eu mal podia crer que ela tava falando de mim. – Seu corpo... Ah, aquele corpo... – novamente se abanou. – Com toda certeza foi esculpido pelos deuses, tamanha é sua perfeição. Porém, ele tem um defeito... Um único defeito! Infelizmente conquistar é seu robe predileto... – seu olhar ficou triste. – Se eu estou apaixonada? Para a minha total desgraça estou veementemente, irrevogavelmente, e perdidamente apaixonada por ele. – disse com seus lindos olhos castanhos fixos nos meus, confesso que fiquei sem reação diante de tal declaração.

- Oh meu Deus! – ouvi minha irmã dizer ao meu lado.

- O que você andou fazendo com a minha prima? – Emmett cuspiu furioso vindo pra cima de mim, Jazz e Rose tentavam segurá-lo.

- Calma Emm, eu posso explicar, não é isso que você ta pensando.

- Eu te conheço muito bem cara, você não leva nenhuma mulher a sério, tem tanta mulher por ai, por que ela Edward, justo ela? – nunca tinha visto o cara tão bravo.

- Não é nada disso, a gente ta se conhecendo...

- Conta outra Edward, depois de ter o que quer, vai fazer o que faz com todas. – acusou. – É como ela mesma disse, você é um conquistador, isso é um robe pra você.

- NÂO! – todos se calaram com o meu grito.- Não é assim, não com ela, é diferente!

- O que é diferente? Não vou permitir que brinque com os sentimentos dela ouviu bem.

- Eu to completamente apaixonado por ela! – praticamente berrei, todos os olhares estavam em mim, um bico se formou nos lábios da Swan, o bico mais lindo que eu já vi, seu queixo tremeu, ela ia chorar? Me aproximei dela que tinha os olhos marejados. – Eu sou louco por você Swan, desde o dia que voltou que não consigo parar de pensar em você, de desejar você...

- Mas... Mas...

- Shhh... Me escuta tá bem? – ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. – Eu simplesmente não consigo olhar pra uma mulher, sem compará-la a você... Tento encontrar nela o que só vi em você... Porque você, Swan... Tem tudo que eu sempre desejei em uma mulher... Adoro sua voz, sua risada debochada, adoro seus beijos e seus toques, eu... Eu to completamente apaixonado por você Swan.

- Bella! Por favor, me chama de Bella! – disse se jogando em meus braços, me beijando como somente ela sabia fazer.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que tinha coisa ai! – Alice dizia agarrada a Jasper, que havia soltado Emmett, ele nos olhava sério, muito sério.

- Isso é mesmo muito legal, fico feliz pelos dois. – Jasper piscou pra ela que estava abraçada a mim, era tão bom tê-la em meus braços.

- Wow! – soltou Rose. - Então você é a garota da boate? – o rosto de Bella atingiu um tom avermelhado.

- Receio que sim, a não ser que ele esteve com outra. – disse semicerrando os olhos pra mim.

- Sabe que eu falava de você, não há outra, só você. – ela sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Eu te amo cara, você é o meu brother, mas a magoe e eu te mato ouviu bem. – Emmett disse me encarando.

- Pare com isso Emm... – Bella disse se colocando entre nós. - Sei me defender sozinha, e principalmente, sei perfeitamente em que estou me metendo.

- Isso é entre Edward e eu, Bella, sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe? – disse olhando pra mim.

- Sei e respeito. – ele somente assentiu enlaçando a cintura de Rosalie, subindo com ela.

- Estou feliz por você meu irmão, por vocês dois. – Alice disse nos abraçando, subindo em seguida com Jasper, me virei e Bella me olhava intensamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	13. CAP12

**Ainda não consegui definir as datas de postagem, **

**por enquanto vou postando aleatoriamente.**

**Em breve me acerto! **

**Beijos a todas vcs. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV BELLA**

Ainda me custava crer que no que ele havia acabado de dizer a todo pulmão... Edward estava apaixonado por mim... Por mim. Eu havia bebido demais e acabei abrindo minha enorme boca e despejando tudo que sentia em meu coração, confessando diante de todos que estava completamente apaixonada por ele, mas jamais esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele, daqueles olhos verdes, nem sequer me dei conta de que estávamos a sós, que todos haviam saído.

- Você definitivamente é maluca! – disse acariciando meu rosto delicadamente.

- Eu estou bêbada, dê um desconto! – falei divertida.

- Então não é verdade? – seu olhar ficou triste.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que as crianças e os bêbados sempre dizem a verdade? – Edward soltou um suspiro audível. – Simplesmente eu não posso mais lutar contra o que sinto... – disse hesitante. – Não sei no que isso tudo vai dar, o que sei é que quero você... Como jamais em minha vida quis alguém, te desejo como jamais desejei um homem, e se isso não é estar apaixonada, então não sei o que é? – ele me beijou de forma voraz, avassaladora, Edward se deixou cair no sofá me levando junto consigo, fiquei sentada sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Não vou te decepcionar Bella, eu prometo! – disse ofegante, seu olhar ainda mais intenso do que nunca.

- Não faça promessas... – pedi acariciando sua nuca, ele ronronava como um gato. – Vamos simplesmente deixar rolar, mas me diz uma coisa? Aquilo que disse é mesmo verdade? – ele me olhou confuso. – Sobre não conseguir olhar para uma mulher sem...

- Compará-la a você? Sim... Nenhuma tem esses olhos castanhos lindos, os mais lindos que já vi, eles expressam o que se passa aqui... – Edward tocou meu coração. - E essa boca... Ah ela é deliciosa... – disse me beijando. – Você é linda, inteligente, teimosa... Hm, eu já disse que você é linda?

- Para seu bobo.

- Você fica ainda mais linda corada assim, por favor, acredite em mim, quando digo que eu só quero você... Que só desejo você.

- Eu acredito!

- Estou loucamente, profundamente, verdadeiramente e completamente, apaixonado por você, Isabella!

- Já disse pra me chamar de Bella. – o corrigi antes de beijá-lo.

-Você é tão linda!

- Tsc! Para com isso! – ele riu debochado. – Olha só pra mim, estou vestindo uma camiseta de dormir velha e surrada graças a sua irmã maluca. – Estou um horror.

- Muito pelo contrário, está tentadoramente linda. – disse voltando a me beijar, sua mão foi para o prendedor de cabelo, Edward o retirou deixando meus cabelos caírem soltos. Infiltrou sua mão pelo meu cabelo, segurando firme minha nuca, me trazendo pra si. – Irresistivelmente linda. – sussurrou distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, joguei minha cabeça pra trás, arqueando meu corpo contra o dele, agarrada aos seus cabelos.

- Edward... – seu nome saiu com um gemido, ao me ouvir, desceu a mão para o meu quadril, colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

- Bella... – o ouvi gemer quando ondulei meu corpo sobre o dele, estava consciente do quanto Edward estava excitado, e senti-lo me excitou ainda mais. Suas mãos foram para minhas coxas e a cada beijo ele subia cada vez mais, arfei contra seus lábios quando as apertou com força. - Acho melhor irmos dormir. – disse rompendo o beijo, sua voz estava rouca de desejo, seus olhos verdes, enegrecidos, pela luxuria e o desejo.

- Estou sem sono. – foi minha vez de distribuir beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço, mandíbula, queixo.

- Bella... Meu autocontrole está por um fio. – advertiu com a voz entrecortada.

-Então relaxa, e se solta...

- Não me tente Bella. – novamente sua voz saiu rouca e entrecortada.

- Te desejo Edward... Com cada ínfima célula do meu corpo, te desejo.

- Não assim, não agora. – me afastei para olhar em seus olhos.

- Não me quer? Não me deseja?

- Oh sim, eu te desejo, e não tem ideia do quanto! Mas a senhorita bebeu demais, eu bebi demais, quero estar sóbrio, quero que esteja sóbria. Não será fácil pra mim também, mas quero que seja especial pra você, mágico! É sua primeira vez e...

- E eu quero que seja com você. – novamente ele suspirou audivelmente.

- Confesso que estou lisonjeado, mas quero fazer as coisas de forma diferente com você.

- Como assim? – do que ele tava falando?

- Você não é qualquer uma, é a minha garota, Bella!

- Sua garota?

- Sim... – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – A minha garota, minha namorada, e quero fazer tudo certo com você, tudo ao seu tempo.

- Enquanto isso eu entro em combustão instantânea. – ele riu, mas riu com gosto. – Do que você está rindo?

- Sabe a quantos banhos gelados fui submetido desde que voltou Isabella? – meus olhos saltaram. – Muitos! E às vezes nem mesmo ele resolve. – minha boca estava aberta, literalmente, Edward levou a mão ao meu queixo, fechando-a. – Vamos esperar, prometo que não irá se arrepender. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Agora o que acha de irmos pra cama, já está tarde.

- Vai ficar comigo? Foi tão bom adormecer em seus braços. – e lá estava aquele sorriso irritantemente lindo.

- Pois saiba que foi maravilhoso, adormecer com você em meus braços, mas receio que vestida assim, será praticamente impossível resistir a você.

- Então não resista! – novamente ele riu se levantando, comigo agarrada a ela, subimos entre beijos e só quando ele parou foi que percebi que estava em frente ao meu quarto.

- Receio que vai levar algum tempo para Emm, aceitar tudo isso, acho melhor não provocá-lo, ta bem?

- Está com medo dele? – perguntei incrédula.

- Claro que não, pirou? É só uma questão de respeito.

- Sei! Tenha uma boa noite então, Cullen! – falei me virando, levando a mão a maçaneta.

- Espera ai, esquentadinha! – Edward disse me puxando pra si, me prendendo em seus braços. – Não fica brava comigo, só estou tentando fazer a coisa certa.

- A coisa certa seria você e eu estarmos lá dentro nos despindo!

- Definitivamente você bebeu demais. – talvez ele estivesse certo, ou talvez eu estivesse excitada demais, mas eu o desejava com todo o meu ser. – Tenha uma boa noite. – com isso estalou um beijo em meus lábios me soltando em seguida.

- Boa noite! – novamente Edward soltou um longo suspiro levando as mãos aos bolsos, virou-se e caminhou pelo corredor virando em direção ao seu quarto.

Abri a porta e entrei no meu quarto, me senti zonza, eu definitivamente havia bebido demais, Fui para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha gelada que me fez relaxar em todos os sentidos, vesti uma calcinha e uma camiseta como a que vestia, só que branca e fui para a sacada.

O céu estava particularmente lindo, havia muitas estrelas, fiquei um tempinho ali contemplando a beleza do lugar, não havia notado que ele estava ali, no quarto de frente para o meu, vestia somente um short de seda preto, me olhava com certo fascínio eu diria.

Ficamos um tempo ali, um olhando pro outro, fui a primeira a entrar, me despedindo com um beijo no ar, Edward fez um gesto como se o apanhasse e o levou ao coração. Aquele pequeno gesto fez com que eu me derretesse. Me deixei cair na cama, adormecendo em seguida, despertei sentindo minha cabeça estalar, o sol entrava pelas frestas da cortina, fazendo com que a dor aumentasse consideravelmente.

- Bella? – ouvi me chamar com batidas na porta.

- Entre. – pedi me encolhendo.

- Bom dia! – Alice disse com um imenso sorriso.

-O que faz aqui tão cedo? Tem noção do quanto minha cabeça está doendo? – falei me escondendo debaixo dos lençóis.

- Cedo? Já é quase meio dia, Bella adormecida! – brincou. – E eu te trouxe um remédio que é tiro e queda pra essa sua ressaca! – coloquei minha cabeça pra fora e só então notei que ela tinha uma pequena bandeja na mão com um copo. – Tome, vai se sentir bem melhor.

- Eu duvido.

- Edward também acordou péssimo, ele não deveria ter bebido tanto, por causa dos remédios.

- Foi uma idiotice!

- Não, foi legal!

- Legal? Paguei o mico do século!

- Não, você simplesmente abriu seu coração! – gemi afundando meu rosto no travesseiro. – Jamais vi o Ed falar daquela forma de uma garota, meu irmão está mesmo apaixonado por você.

- Acha mesmo? – Alice sorriu voltando a me oferecer o copo.

- Beba! – peguei-o de sua mão entornando seu conteúdo, engolindo os dois comprimidos em seguida. – Completamente apaixonado! Ele está de quatro, amiga! Mas e quanto a você, está mesmo apaixonada por ele?

- Completamente, acho que na realidade sempre fui... – me chutei mentalmente por ter deixado aquilo escapar.

- Sempre foi? – contei a ela sobre o que houve daquela vez no armário de casacos, e Alice não me pareceu muito surpresa.

- Desculpe, mas é que ele me contou...

- Contou? Como assim contou?

-No dia em que veio falar comigo sobre Jasper, Edward se lembrou do que houve naquele dia e ficou péssimo!

- Ficou?

- Ele disse que foi um animal e que jamais deveria ter te dito aquelas coisas, que sentia muito e que não passava de um idiota!

- Isso ele era mesmo. – Alice concordou assentindo.

- Minha vontade foi de bater nele até... Mas então você gostava dele, certo?

- Seu irmão é lindo, Alice, sempre foi, desde pequeno, naquela época ele me fascinava ao mesmo tempo em que me irritava profundamente, pois não passava de um idiota completo! Sempre com aquelas garotas mais velha e aquela mania insuportável de se achar o bom...

- Isso ele ainda tem, mas eu entendo.

- Mas agora ele está diferente, seu irmão me mostrou um lado dele o qual eu não fazia ideia que existia e...

- Eu disse a você que Edward só estava perdido, que precisava encontrar a garota certa, e pelo que vejo, encontrou você.

-Ainda é cedo pra dizer isso, ele pode estar empolgado, mas... Tenho medo Alice, muito medo.

- Medo de que, Bella?

- De entregar meu coração e ele parti-lo em mil pedaços.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Edward te chamou de minha garota, jamais meu irmão falou assim de alguém, acredite em mim.

- Mesmo assim, acho melhor deixarmos as coisas rolarem e veremos no que vai dar. – por mais feliz que eu estivesse, era melhor manter meus pés bem firmes no chão. – Espera um pouco, como sabe que ele me chamou assim?

- Ele disse! Disse que precisava se levantar para ver a garota dele. – um sorriso idiota se fez nos meus lábios. – E meu irmão tinha um sorriso abobalhado ao dizer isso, igual o seu. – disse apontando pra mim.

- Para com isso! – nós duas rimos, depois de tomar um belo banho, finalmente desci o encontrando na sala.

- Oi! – disse vindo pra junto de mim, e sem a menor cerimônia, me beijou. – Você estava linda ontem à noite, na sacada. – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, depositando um beijo atrás da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer.

- Oi... – respondi ao seu cumprimento arfante. – E você estava tentador. Falei do mesmo modo, mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, sorri ou senti-lo estremecer e seus pêlos eriçarem.

- Não me tente!

- Digo o mesmo! – um limpar de garganta grotesco, fez com que nos apartássemos, claro que só poderia ser Emmett que tinha um bico enorme.

- Será que dá pros dois parar com esse agarramento ai? – disse na maior cara de pau.

- Olha quem fala! – retruquei. – Quem só falta transar no meio da sala, são vocês dois!

- Estou de olho em vocês. – dizia fazendo aquele gesto idiota, apontando para os próprios olhos, em seguida para Edward. – Tio Charlie vai acabar com você, se é que me entende?

- Meu pai não vai acabar com ninguém, para com isso Emm! – às vezes ele me tirava do sério. – Vem Edward, vamos dar uma volta. – ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e praticamente o arrastei pra fora da casa. – Me desculpe, Emm às vezes é tão...

- Tudo bem, eu o conheço perfeitamente, vou ter uma conversa com ele, sei que irá entender e aceitar, e se não o fizer... Azar o dele, porque não estou disposto a abrir mão de você... Nem mesmo pelo meu melhor amigo, por nada, Bella, absolutamente nada! – disse me beijando em seguida de forma avassaladora, rompeu o beijo delicadamente e sorriu maroto.

- O que... O que foi? – em um movimento rápido o maluco me jogou em seus ombros. – Edward me põe no chão, o que está fazendo? – perguntei de cabeça pra baixo, de frente para aquela bunda deliciosa.

- Vamos para a nossa cachoeira.

"_**Nossa cachoeira?"- **_repeti mentalmente, ele era tão fofo!

- E vai me carregar até lá, homem das cavernas? - o provoquei.

- Não me importaria de carregá-la até lá. - disse me virando, deixando meu corpo escorregar pelo seu. – Mas provavelmente nos esborracharíamos nas pedras, e além do mais, sua bunda é gostosa demais, vai me desconcentrar.

- Edward! - ralhei dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Ai!Isso dói sabia?

- Não foi pra fazer carinho, seu safado!

- Não sou safado, você que é gostosa demais!

- Para com isso! – pedi sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

- E fica ainda mais linda coradinha assim. – Edward me prendeu em seus braços voltando a me beijar como somente ele sabia. O caminho até a cachoeira foi entre beijos e risos de ambos, como das outras vezes, ele me ajudou a passar pelas pedras, assim como na trilha. – Chegamos! – anunciou me abraçando por trás.

- O que acha de mergulho? – sugeri pendendo meu pescoço para o lado, já que Edward distribuía beijos por ele.

- Uma excelente ideia.

Os dias subsequentes foram iguais, Edward e eu fugíamos dos olhares estranhos de Emmett, nos refugiávamos na cachoeira, passávamos a tarde toda lá praticamente. Voltamos à sala de música onde ele tocou novamente pra mim, era simplesmente lindo vê-lo tocando piano, ficava tão concentrado, tão absorto na música que fluía, como eu quando dançava.

A cada dia que passávamos juntos eu me encantava mais e mais com esse novo Edward, tão gentil, tão carinhoso, tão atencioso. Falávamos muito sobre música, bandas preferidas entre outras coisas banais, também falávamos sobre coisas como a universidade e o futuro.

Outra vez estávamos a caminho da nossa cachoeira, como Edward costumava dizer, ali dispúnhamos de toda privacidade que precisávamos, já que os outros dois casais não costumavam ir naquela direção.

- O que você pretende fazer quando se formar? – perguntou enquanto me ajudava a passar por algumas pedras.

- Sinceramente ainda não sei, não faço a menor ideia, ainda falta tanto tempo.

- Tempo... – divagou. – Nosso tempo aqui está acabando, logo voltaremos para casa... – senti um aperto em meu peito, sinceramente eu não sabia o que nos aguardava fora daqui, ele mudaria? Edward estaria mesmo apaixonado a ponto de nos assumir quando chegássemos? Às vezes eu tinha a sensação de que toda essa paixão morreria assim que saíssemos desta ilha, e minha vontade era de jamais sair deste paraíso. - Acha que seu pai vai mesmo me matar? - disse me despertando dos meus devaneios, com aquela eu tive que rir.

- Bom ele conhece bem essa sua fama de conquistador e tudo mais... – Edward fez uma careta. - Mas mesmo assim, não acredito que ele vá fazer nada contra você, fique tranquilo, eu te protejo.

- Engraçadinha! – disse beijando meus lábios. – Não sabia que a minha garota tinha senso de humor. – cada vez que ele dizia aquilo meu coração perdia uma passada. - Falei com Emm.

- E?

- Acredito que nos entendemos, seu primo só estava protegendo você e... – estanquei ao ouvi-lo. – Hey, não fique brava com ele, Emm tem suas razões e as respeito.

- As respeita? E que raios de razões são essas, exatamente? – Edward bufou revirando os olhos e aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Isso é entre nós, e estamos resolvidos, não precisa se estressar.

- Sei perfeitamente me defender sozinha, Edward! – minha voz saiu irritadiça. – Isso me deixa furiosa, sim, e sabe por quê? Porque sempre tive que me virar sozinha, ele nunca esteve lá pra me defender dos caras cruéis! E agora se julga meu guardião ou coisa parecida!

-Emm sempre defendeu você, está sendo injusta!

- Injusta? Naquela época ele só conseguia pensar em como conquistar mais garotas do que você, meu caro! Emmett jamais ligou pra mim! – Edward tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, Bella! – sua voz saiu alterada. – Porra, eu era um garoto idiota que me deixei levar, foi só isso, me desculpa se eu te magoei! – me senti péssima, pois Edward havia me pedido desculpas pelo que houve naquele bendito armário de casacos.

- Desculpe! – pedi sinceramente. – Me desculpa Edward, é que... É que você não tem ideia do que tive que suportar.

- Então me diz, já disse que pode confiar em mim.

- Sei que posso, eu confio!

- Então me diz. – insistiu.

- Aquilo com Alec... – ele rosnou baixo. – Aquilo não foi nada comparado ao que tive que suportar de alguns caras em Londres. – seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina, estava furioso.

- O que aconteceu em Londres? Do que você tá falando exatamente?

- Não é nada Edward, esqueça isso está bem?

- Não, não vou esquecer porra nenhuma, me diz Isabella. – exigiu tenso, suas mãos estavam cerradas em punho.

- É só que... Eu tive que aprender a me virar sozinha por lá, afastar aqueles idiotas que não sabiam o significado da palavra não... Acredite em mim, tive que colocar muitos idiotas pra correr. – ele me encarava sério, de repente seu semblante mudou.

- Queria ter estado lá, pra acertar cada um deles. – disse acariciando meu rosto, ele me olhava de um modo tão... Tão apaixonado! Não resisti e o beijei, beijo o qual ele tratou logo de aprofundar o tornando intenso e voraz.

- O que foi? – perguntei ofegante quando ele rompeu o beijo abruptamente.

- Vamos logo, definitivamente preciso de um mergulho. – confesso que foi difícil conter o riso, com a carinha constrangida dele, já que estava visivelmente excitado.

Assim que chegamos estendi minha toalha em uma das rochas, tirei a camiseta e em seguida me livrei do short, tudo sob o olhar atento dele. Pela minha visão periférica vi sua boca entreaberta, enquanto seus olhos famintos percorriam meu corpo, e aquilo me fez criar coragem para tomar a iniciativa.

Edward era um homem sexualmente ativo, muito ativo para o meu gosto e tenho absoluta certeza que ele estava em seu limite. Naquela noite no banheiro da boate se eu não o cortasse, nós teríamos transado ali mesmo, no entanto agora, ele vem saindo pela tangente, com a desculpa de que eu sou diferente das outras, que comigo será diferente... Será que ele não percebe o quanto o quero, quanto o desejo?

- Vai ficar ai contando minhas celulites? – o provoquei.

- Desculpe... – pediu constrangido. – É que a visão é tentadora demais, e pra sua informação não vi celulite alguma.

- Oh! É mesmo? -indaguei dando alguns passos em sua direção, Edward me olhou confuso quando infiltrei minhas mãos por sua camiseta, roçando de propósito minhas unhas em seu abdômen.

- O que... O que você está fazendo? – sua voz saiu entrecortada.

- Ajudando você a se livrar de sua roupa, ou vai me privar de admirar esse seu corpo perfeito!

- Bella...

- Shhh... Fica quietinho Edward. – ergui sua camiseta a passando por sua cabeça, atirando-a junto com as minhas roupas, mordi os lábios enquanto deslizava minhas mãos pelo seu peito largo, sentindo seus músculos contraírem ao meu toque. Não resisti e beijei seu peito, ouvindo Edward arfar, deslizei minhas mãos por sua pele acariciando seu abdômen, tocando aquela pelugem que com certeza levava a perdição.

- Bella... – meu nome saiu entre uma lufada de ar, como se ele estivesse prendendo a respiração.

- Nosso tempo aqui está acabando Edward, e sinceramente não sei como serão as coisas depois de voltarmos. – falei enquanto desabotoava sua bermuda.

- Será como é aqui. – disse segurando meus pulsos, quando fiz menção de abrir o zíper.

- Nós não sabemos, mas mesmo assim quero viver essa experiência aqui, neste lugar, com você.

- Mas...

- Sei que quer fazer as coisas de forma diferente comigo, e respeito isso, mas é uma escolha minha, e eu escolho aqui e agora. Porque eu te desejo mais que tudo e eu preciso de você Edward.

- Mas isso não ta certo. - sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Como pode não ser o certo, se eu te quero, e sei que você também me quer, se nós dois queremos a mesma coisa, porque seria errado?

- Mas aqui, agora?

- Sim aqui, neste lugar maravilhoso, na nossa clareira. – Edward me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de paixão e desejo, suas mãos delineavam a lateral do meu corpo, enquanto devorava minha boca. Arfei entre o beijo ao sentir suas mãos apalparem com gosto a minha bunda.

- Mmmm... – gemeu entre o beijo. - Tem certeza de que é isto que quer, Bella? – estava ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, sua testa estava colada a minha.

- Absoluta! – afirmei sem hesitar. – É tudo que eu mais quero... – beijei-lhe os lábios de forma cálida. – Tudo que eu mais desejo. – rocei meus lábios aos dele que novamente os tomou em um beijo vorá. Rompeu o beijo para se livrar de sua bermuda, me pegou em seus braços fortes e me levou para a água.

-Bella...

-Shhh... Não diz nada Edward, só me faça sua. – desta vez quem o beijou foi eu, beijo o qual ele correspondeu prontamente, novamente suas mãos percorreram meu corpo, enquanto praticamente nos devorávamos.

Arfei ao sentir o laço do meu pescoço ser desatado, Edward rompeu o beijo se afastando um pouco quando o laço das costas foi desfeito, o fato de estarmos sobre uma das pedras, deixava a água na altura do umbigo, o biquíni caiu me deixando seminua. Senti meus mamilos enrijecer, Edward lambeu os lábios antes de encobrir meus seios com suas mãos, senti como se tivesse fogo entre minhas pernas, e todo aquele calor se espalhou pelo meu corpo à medida que ele os acariciava.

- É macio e ao mesmo tempo tão firme. – novamente o vi lamber os lábios, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com meus mamilos. – São perfeitos!

Confesso que quase desfaleci ao sentir sua língua circundando um deles, antes dele tomá-lo em seus lábios, o sugando.

-Oh Deus... – soltei entre arfadas, agarrando seus cabelos, pude sentir quando Edward riu contra a minha pele, ele nos guiou em direção à parte rasa sem parar o que estava fazendo e nos deitou sobre a grande pedra. Voltei a arfar ao sentir seu corpo pesar sobre o meu. – Edward... – praticamente gritei agarrada aos seus cabelos, quando ele prendeu meu mamilo entre seus dentes.

Edward abandonou meu seio, se dedicando ao outro, sempre voltando a me beijar, fui tomada por uma enxurrada de sensações. Eram tantas e tão intensas, eu estava queimando de desejo e prazer ao mesmo tempo, sentia minha intimidade pulsar de tão excitada que estava. Seus beijos molhados desciam cada vez mais pela minha barriga, até o meu ventre.

- Ops! – disse ao desatar o laço lateral do biquíni, fez o mesmo do outro lado sem desviar um segundo sequer os olhos dos meus, mordeu os lábios com força quando se livrou dele. Ergueu-se e ficou ali parado, me olhando com certo encantamento, eu diria. Sempre corei somente com a ideia de um homem me ver nua, mas ali, naquele momento, eu estava nua em pelo, em plena luz do dia, diante de Edward. – Uau, parece uma sereia! Tem noção do quanto é linda, Bella?

- Ta me deixando sem graça.

- Não fique. – pediu voltando a pesar seu corpo sobre o meu, voltei a arfar ao sentir sua excitação sob a sunga. – Não precisa corar, não fique envergonhada, Bella, porque não há motivo algum pra isso, você é simplesmente, perfeita! – novamente ele me beijou, deslizando seus lábios pela minha pele. Meus olhos rolaram para trás, tamanho prazer que eu sentia, minhas mãos agarravam seus cabelos com tamanha força, que sinceramente não sei como não reclamou.

Distribuiu beijos, circundando meu umbigo, voltei a arfar, arqueando as costas quando ele o lambeu. Edward descia cada vez mais, soltei um gemido audível quando ele soprou minha intimidade antes de deslizar sua língua sobre ela.

- Hmmm... Você é deliciosa! – daquele ponto em diante foi como se eu mergulhasse em um mundo a parte, um mundo de sutis sensações, que tomavam conta do meu corpo, enquanto Edward apoiava minhas coxas em seus ombros, tocando em meu ponto mais sensível, fazendo meu corpo estremecer de puro prazer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	14. CAP13

**Espero que gostem, e obrigada pelas reviews. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV EDWARD**

- Você definitivamente é maluca! – falei acariciando seu rosto, ela era tão linda!Mal podia crer no que a maluca havia feito, no que eu havia feito!

- Eu estou bêbada, dê um desconto! – falou divertida.

- Então não é verdade?

- Nunca ouviu dizer que as crianças e os bêbados sempre dizem a verdade? Simplesmente eu não posso mais lutar contra o que sinto... – Bella parecia hesitante. – Não sei no que isso tudo vai dar, o que sei é que quero você... Como jamais em minha vida quis alguém, te desejo como jamais desejei um homem, e se isso não é estar apaixonada, então não sei o que é? – a beijei, a beijei de forma voraz, me deixei cair sobre o sofá a levando comigo, Bella estava sentada sobre mim.

- Não vou te decepcionar Bella, eu prometo! – e não iria, Bella era diferente, especial, o que eu sentia naquele momento era tão forte, tão intenso... Eu a queria só pra mim, queria estar o tempo todo ao seu lado, e naquele momento desejava ficar ao seu lado pra sempre.

- Não faça promessas... – pediu acariciando minha nuca, aquilo era bom demais. - Vamos simplesmente deixar rolar, mas me diz uma coisa? Aquilo que disse é mesmo verdade? Sobre não conseguir olhar para uma mulher sem...

- Compará-la a você? Sim... Nenhuma tem esses olhos castanhos lindos, os mais lindos que já vi, eles expressam o que se passa aqui... – falei tocando seu coração. - E essa boca... Ah ela é deliciosa... – não resisti e a beijei, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijá-la. – Você é linda, inteligente, teimosa... Hm, eu já disse que você é linda? – Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Para seu bobo.

- Você fica ainda mais linda corada assim, por favor, acredite em mim, quando digo que eu só quero você... Que só desejo você.

- Eu acredito!

- Estou loucamente, profundamente, verdadeiramente e completamente, apaixonado por você, Isabella! – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais intensamente.

- Já disse pra me chamar de Bella. – me corrigiu antes de me beijar.

-Você é tão linda!

- Tsc! Para com isso! Olha só pra mim, estou vestindo uma camiseta de dormir velha e surrada graças a sua irmã maluca. Estou um horror.

"_**Deus! Será que ela não tinha espelho no quarto?"**_- praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Muito pelo contrário, está tentadoramente linda. – falei voltando a beijá-la, soltei seu cabelo, deixando com que caíssem soltos, infiltrei minha mão por eles segurando firme sua nuca a trazendo pra mim. – Irresistivelmente linda. – sussurrei distribuindo beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço, Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás me dando livre acesso, arqueando seu corpo contra o meu. Senti uma fisgada na virilha, tão excitado que estava.

- Edward... – Bella chamou meu nome entre um gemido rouco, desci a mão para o seu quadril colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Deus! Como eu a desejava.

- Bella... – gemi quando ondulou seu corpo sobre mim, roçando sua intimidade no meu pau que chegava a pulsar de tão duro que eu estava. Automaticamente levei minhas mãos as suas coxas, eram tão firmes, sua pele era tão macia e sedosa. - Acho melhor irmos dormir. – falei rompendo o beijo, aquilo era loucura, Bella não era qualquer uma, não poderia simplesmente levá-la pra cama e... Emm me mataria! Ela me olhou confusa.

- Estou sem sono. – disse distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, me provocando.

- Bella... Meu autocontrole está por um fio. – minha voz saiu entrecortada, era quase impossível resistir.

-Então relaxa, e se solta...

- Não me tente Bella. – como a faria entender?

- Te desejo Edward... Com cada ínfima célula do meu corpo, te desejo. – e eu a desejava da mesma forma, mas ela estava bêbada, poderia se arrepender depois. Não definitivamente aquilo estava fora de questão.

- Não assim, não agora. – insisti, ela me olhou contrariada.

- Não me quer? Não me deseja?

- Oh sim, eu te desejo, e não tem idéia do quanto! Mas a senhorita bebeu demais, eu bebi demais, quero estar sóbrio, quero que esteja sóbria. Não será fácil pra mim também, mas quero que seja especial pra você, mágico! É sua primeira vez e...

- E eu quero que seja com você. – disse me cortando, já que eu havia disparado a falar.

- Confesso que estou lisonjeado, mas quero fazer as coisas de forma diferente com você. – fui sincero.

- Como assim?

- Você não é qualquer uma, é a minha garota, Bella!

- Sua garota? – perguntou fazendo uma careta, sim ela era a minha garota, aquele a quem eu procurava sem nem ao menos saber.

- Sim... – confirmei estalando um beijo em seus lábios. – A minha garota, minha namorada, e quero fazer tudo certo com você, tudo ao seu tempo.

- Enquanto isso eu entro em combustão instantânea. – não tinha como não rir com aquilo. – Do que você está rindo? – exigiu fazendo bico.

- Sabe a quantos banhos gelados fui submetido desde que voltou Isabella? – seus olhos saltaram. – Muitos! E às vezes nem mesmo ele resolve. – Bella tinha a boca aberta, feito um peixe. -Vamos esperar, prometo que não irá se arrepender. – aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido sussurrando. – Agora o que acha de irmos pra cama, já está tarde.

- Vai ficar comigo? Foi tão bom adormecer em seus braços. – sorri ao me lembrar da noite passada, adormecer com ela em meus braços foi demais!

- Pois saiba que foi maravilhoso, adormecer com você em meus braços, mas receio que vestida assim, será praticamente impossível resistir a você. – ela estava tentadora demais.

- Então não resista! – sorri me levantando, ela estava agarrada em mim como um Coala, não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas sabia que aquele não era o seu normal, Bella estava chapada e eu também. Não sei como subi as escadas entre beijos parando diante do seu quarto.

- Receio que vai levar algum tempo para Emm, aceitar tudo isso, acho melhor não provocá-lo, ta bem? – Emm sabia ser assustador quando queria.

- Está com medo dele?

- Claro que não, pirou? É só uma questão de respeito. – será que ela não conseguia entender?

- Sei! Tenha uma boa noite então, Cullen! – falou atravessado virando-se, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la ir.

- Espera ai, esquentadinha! – pedi a puxando pra mim, a prendendo em meus braços. – Não fica brava comigo, só estou tentando fazer a coisa certa.

- A coisa certa seria você e eu estarmos lá dentro nos despindo! – definitivamente ela estava bêbada.

- Definitivamente você bebeu demais, tenha uma boa noite. – estalei um beijo em seus lábios, ela ficou contrariada, deu pra sacar pelo modo como me olhava, parecia frustrada de certa forma, mas eu só queria fazer a coisa certa, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Boa noite! – a ouvi dizer, coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos, já que minha ereção era visível e fui para o meu quarto, se ficasse mais tempo com ela, acabaria jogando Bella naquela cama e só Deus sabe o que mais.

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, fui direto pro chuveiro, precisava de uma ducha gelada, desta vez nem mesmo ela funcionou e tive que me aliviar da forma tradicional. Depois de me livrar de toda aquela tensão, fui até a varanda e lá estava ela, só de camiseta olhando para o céu. Estava tão linda, ficamos durante um tempo ali parados, olhando um para o outro. Bella se despediu jogando um beijo no ar, beijo o qual peguei o levando ao coração, ela sorriu entrando para o quarto. Achei melhor fazer o mesmo, a noite havia sido agitada e o dia seguinte prometia.

Logo cedo fui acordado pela minha amada irmã, ela tinha nas mãos um copo e dois comprimidos, eu estava péssimo, havia tomado remédio para a dor, e acabei bebendo. Claro que a intrometida me encheu de perguntas sobre o que havia rolado ontem.

- Está mesmo apaixonado por ela?

- Completamente! – confessei.

- Wow! Isso é novidade pra mim.

- Acredite, pra mim também! A sensação que tenho é de que encontrei algo que nem mesmo eu sabia que procurava, compreende? Ela é demais!

- Completamente apaixonado! – disse sorrindo enquanto meneava a cabeça.

- Agora será que pode me dar licença? Preciso me aprontar para ver minha garota!

- Sua garota? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, minha garota! Agora vaza Alice!

- Grosso!

- Tchau! – ela revirou os olhos e saiu.

Depois de um banho, desci encontrando todos no andar de baixo, menos Bella. Emm me olhava de um modo estranho, achei melhor me manter afastado, pelo menos até termos uma conversa definitiva.

- Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer, ignorando o restante ali, a beijei. - Você estava linda ontem à noite, na sacada. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo atrás de sua orelha, sorri ao senti-la estremecer.

- Oi... – Bella respondeu ainda arfante, devido a intensidade do beijo. – E você estava tentador. – ela mordeu de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha e foi minha vez de estremecer.

- Não me tente!

- Digo o mesmo! – nos apartamos com um limpar de garganta forçado, era Emmett, ele não estava nada contente. Novamente fez ameaças e disse que Charlie acabaria comigo, ele e Bella tiveram uma breve discussão, e Bella praticamente me arrastou pra fora de casa se desculpando pelo que o primo disse.

- Tudo bem, eu o conheço perfeitamente, vou ter uma conversa com ele, sei que irá entender e aceitar, e se não o fizer... Azar o dele, porque não estou disposto a abrir mão de você... Nem mesmo pelo meu melhor amigo, por nada, Bella, absolutamente nada! – lhe garanti voltando a beijá-la.

- O que... O que foi? – perguntou quando rompi o beijo a olhando, em um movimento rápido a joguei sobre meu ombro. – Edward me põe no chão, o que está fazendo? – ela estava de ponta cabeça enquanto eu apreciava aquela bunda deliciosa.

- Vamos para a nossa cachoeira. – falei com vontade de morder aquela coisa fofa.

- E vai me carregar até lá, homem das cavernas? – provocou.

- Não me importaria de carregá-la até lá. – parei deixando que seu corpo deslizasse pelo meu de propósito. – Mas provavelmente nos esborracharíamos nas pedras, e além do mais, sua bunda é gostosa demais, vai me desconcentrar. – Bella me olhou incrédula.

- Edward! - ralhou me dando um tapa no braço.

- Ai!Isso dói sabia? – reclamei passando a mão onde ardia.

- Não foi pra fazer carinho, seu safado!

- Não sou safado, você que é gostosa demais!

- Para com isso! – pediu corando violentamente, ela era mesmo linda!

- E fica ainda mais linda coradinha assim. – falei prendendo-a em meus braços, voltando a beijá-la. Como das outras vezes o caminho todo foi feito entre beijos e risos. - Chegamos! – anunciei a abraçando por trás.

- O que acha de mergulho? – Bella sugeriu, completamente entregue as minhas caricias.

- Uma excelente idéia. – respondi contra sua pele.

Sempre fugíamos para a nossa clareira, passávamos a maior parte do dia ali, somente eu e ela, fazíamos aquilo para fugirmos dos olhares estranhos de Emm, a situação estava ficando insuportável então achei melhor falar com ele. Já que estava ficando praticamente impossível resistir a ela, eu a desejava mais que tudo.

- Emm? Podemos conversar um minuto? - ele estava jogado no sofá da sala, aguardando Rose provavelmente.

- O que você quer?

- Eu realmente gosto dela...

- Assim do nada? De repente você se deu conta de que tá apaixonado por ela? – seu tom foi irônico.

- Ela é diferente... – ele me olhou desconfiado. – Bella tem tudo que eu sempre desejei em uma garota, consegue compreender? Ela é linda, esperta, inteligente, gostamos basicamente das mesmas coisas... Ela é simplesmente perfeita cara.

- Ta mesmo a fim dela?

- Sinto como se ela me completasse, toda vez que olho para outra mulher, fico procurando alguma semelhança com Bella... E quando estou com ela, é como se... Sinto como se nada me faltasse, que tudo de que preciso está ali, em meus braços.

- Uau! Ta mesmo de quatro!

- Vá à merda!

- Tem certeza de que não vai enjoar? Você tem uma vida agitada em Dartmouth, tá lembrado?

- Eu a quero pra mim, não tenho mais forças pra ficar longe dela, Bella é a garota, a minha garota.

- Tudo bem cara, mas saiba que vou estar de olho em você, se a magoar, se minha prima derramar uma só lágrima por sua causa, te mato!

- É justo!

- Tio Charlie vai acabar com você, sabe disso não é? – havia um sorriso mórbido em seus lábios.

- Eu me viro com ele.

- Se você ta dizendo? Fico feliz por você mano, Bella é uma garota especial.

- Sei disso. – ele me deu um daqueles seus abraços esmagadores, estávamos bem de novo.

Os dias estavam passando rapidamente e nosso tempo na ilha estava acabando, Bella e eu estávamos cada vez mais envolvidos. Falávamos sobre musica, dança, sobre o futuro, assim como coisas banais. Voltamos outras vezes na sala de música, onde voltei a tocar pra ela, Bella me olhava com um misto de encantamento e fascínio.

- O que você pretende fazer quando se formar? – perguntei a ajudando a passar por algumas pedras, estávamos a caminho da cachoeira.

- Sinceramente ainda não sei, não faço a menor idéia, ainda falta tanto tempo. – disse dando de ombros.

- Tempo... Nosso tempo aqui está acabando, logo voltaremos para casa... Acha que seu pai vai mesmo me matar? – Bella parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Bom ele conhece bem essa sua fama de conquistador e tudo mais, mesmo assim, não acredito que ele vá fazer nada contra você, fique tranqüilo, eu te protejo.

- Engraçadinha! – beijei sua boca brevemente. – Não sabia que a minha garota tinha senso de humor. – ao me ouvir sorriu soltando um breve suspiro. - Falei com Emm.

- E?

- Acredito que nos entendemos, seu primo só estava protegendo você e... – Bella estancou me olhando de um jeito estranho. – Hey, não fique brava com ele, Emm tem suas razões e as respeito.

- As respeita? – seu tom saiu exaltado. - E que raios de razões são essas, exatamente? – bufei revirando os olhos, me arrependendo de ter abordado o assunto.

- Isso é entre nós, e estamos resolvidos, não precisa se estressar.

- Sei perfeitamente me defender sozinha, Edward! Isso me deixa furiosa, sim, e sabe por quê? Porque sempre tive que me virar sozinha, ele nunca esteve lá pra me defender dos caras cruéis! E agora se julga meu guardião ou coisa parecida! – cuspiu furiosa, eu me perguntava se ela por acaso era bipolar ou coisa do tipo?

-Emm sempre defendeu você, está sendo injusta! – falei em defesa do meu amigo.

- Injusta? Naquela época ele só conseguia pensar em como conquistar mais garotas do que você, meu caro! – cuspiu atravessado. - Emmett jamais ligou pra mim!

- Eu já pedi desculpas, Bella! – não consegui me conter e acabei me exaltando também, eu já havia me desculpado pelo que houve naquele bendito armário de casacos. – Porra, eu era um garoto idiota que me deixei levar, foi só isso, me desculpa se eu te magoei!

- Desculpe! – ela pediu tocando meu rosto. – Me desculpa Edward, é que... É que você não tem idéia do que tive que suportar. – do que ela estava falando agora?

- Então me diz, já disse que pode confiar em mim.

- Sei que posso, eu confio!

- Então me diz. – insisti.

- Aquilo com Alec... – não contive um rosnado ao ouvir aquele nome. – Aquilo não foi nada comparado ao que tive que suportar de alguns caras em Londres. – tentei não demonstrar a raiva que senti ao ouvir aquilo, mas acredito que não tenha sido bem sucedido.

- O que aconteceu em Londres? Do que você tá falando exatamente?

- Não é nada Edward, esqueça isso está bem?

- Não, não vou esquecer porra nenhuma, me diz Isabella. – exigi saber, ela havia começado, então que terminasse.

- É só que... Eu tive que aprender a me virar sozinha por lá, afastar aqueles idiotas que não sabiam o significado da palavra não... Acredite em mim, tive que colocar muitos idiotas pra correr. – imaginei que não tivesse sido fácil pra ela sozinha em outro país, mas nunca pensei que ela tivesse passado por uma situação daquelas.

- Queria ter estado lá, pra acertar cada um deles. – e fui sincero em minhas palavras, eu poderia ter matado cada um deles que ousou tocar em minha garota. Bella me beijou desta vez e mais do que depressa retribui o beijo, mas logo o quebrei.

- O que foi? – perguntou confusa e ofegante.

- Vamos logo, definitivamente preciso de um mergulho. – ela riu debochada, eu estava duro como uma rocha e aquilo foi constrangedor, definitivamente eu iria enlouquecer.

Assim que chegamos à cachoeira, Bella retirou a camiseta e seu short, eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. Não me cansava de admirar aquele corpo perfeito em cada mínimo detalhe, novamente senti uma fisgada na virilha, porque era tão complicado fazer a coisa certa?

- Vai ficar ai contando minhas celulites? – Bella disse me provocando.

- Desculpe... – pedi sinceramente. – É que a visão é tentadora demais, e pra sua informação não vi celulite alguma.

- Oh! É mesmo? – disse vindo em minha direção, me deixando estranhamente nervoso, eu jamais estive nervoso diante de uma mulher, nem mesmo na minha primeira vez. Bella infiltrou suas mãos pela minha camiseta, roçando suas unhas em meu abdômen, definitivamente ela queria me matar.

- O que... O que você está fazendo?

- Ajudando você a se livrar de sua roupa, ou vai me privar de admirar esse seu corpo perfeito! – o que havia dado nela?

- Bella...

- Shhh... Fica quietinho Edward. – disse passando minha camiseta por minha cabeça, a atirando junto com suas roupas, fechei os olhos ao sentir suas mãos em meu peito. Arfei ao sentir seus lábios tocar onde antes estavam suas mãos, novamente tocou meu abdômen me fazendo estremecer ao seu toque.

- Bella... – soltei a respiração que nem ao menos sabia que prendia.

- Nosso tempo aqui está acabando Edward, e sinceramente não sei como serão as coisas depois de voltarmos. – dizia enquanto desabotoava minha bermuda.

- Será como é aqui. – lhe assegurei segurando seus pulsos, eu estava no meu limite.

- Nós não sabemos... – afirmou. - Mas mesmo assim quero viver essa experiência aqui, neste lugar, com você.

- Mas...

- Sei que quer fazer as coisas de forma diferente comigo, e respeito isso, mas é uma escolha minha, e eu escolho aqui e agora. Porque eu te desejo mais que tudo e eu preciso de você Edward.

- Mas isso não ta certo. – tentei fazê-la entender.

- Como pode não ser o certo, se eu te quero, e sei que você também me quer, se nós dois queremos a mesma coisa, porque seria errado?

- Mas aqui, agora? – ela sorriu de um jeito encantador.

- Sim aqui, neste lugar maravilhoso, na nossa clareira. – não havia como resistir aquilo, sendo que eu a desejava como um louco, a puxei pra mim tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo, um beijo intenso e voraz. Deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu corpo até chegar naquela bunda deliciosa a qual apalpei com gosto enchendo a mão.

- Mmmm... – não contive um gemido ao fazê-lo. - Tem certeza de que é isto que quer, Bella? –precisava me certificar de que ela estava segura daquilo.

- Absoluta! – afirmou sem hesitar. – É tudo que eu mais quero... – disse me beijando de forma cálida, um roçar de lábios. – Tudo que eu mais desejo. – quando voltou a roçar seus lábios aos meus, aprofundei o beijo o tornando voraz, somente o rompi para me livrar da bermuda, peguei-a nos meus braços a levando para a água.

-Bella...

-Shhh... Não diz nada Edward, só me faça sua. – pediu me beijando de um jeito enlouquecedor, desisti de resistir e me entreguei aquele desejo que me consumia desde que a vi na festa em sua casa.

Bella arfou quando desfiz o laço de seu pescoço, rompi o beijo me afastando um pouco, antes de desatar o nó das costas, o biquíni cedeu revelando aqueles seios perfeitos, seus mamilos rosados estavam rijos, me dando água na boca. Não eram grandes como estava acostumado a ver, mas também não eram tão pequenos, eram da medida exata. Os toquei sentindo sua maciez, e ao mesmo tempo sua firmeza, lambi os lábios louco para saboreá-los.

- É macio e ao mesmo tempo tão firme. – falei enquanto meus dedos brincavam com seus mamilos rijos. – São perfeitos! – não sei como descrever o prazer que senti ao tocá-los com minha língua, o gosto de sua pele era único.

-Oh Deus... – ouvi Bella soltar entre arfadas, sorri contra sua pele macia e sedosa, a guiei em direção a uma das pedras, na parte mais rasa, a deitando suavemente, deixando meu corpo pesar sobre o dela. - Edward... – ela praticamente berrou quando prendi seu mamilo entre os meus dentes, Bella agarrou com força meus cabelos.

Dediquei a mesma atenção ao outro, apreciando as reações dela ao meu toque, percorri seu corpo entre beijos molhados, sentindo Bella arquear as costas, se contorcendo de prazer. Parei ao chegar ao seu ventre.

- Ops! – soltei ao desatar o laço lateral do biquíni, mantive meus olhos fixos aos dela, desatei o outro me afastando para poder admirá-la. Ela estava ali, deitada diante de mim completamente nua, suas curvas eram perfeitas, tudo proporcional ao seu corpo pequeno, mordi os lábios com força diante de tamanha beleza. – Uau, parece uma sereia! Tem noção do quanto é linda, Bella?

- Ta me deixando sem graça. – disse corando levemente.

- Não fique. – pedi voltando a deixar meu corpo pesar sobre o dela. - Não precisa corar, não fique envergonhada, Bella, porque não há motivo algum pra isso, você é simplesmente, perfeita! – garanti a ela antes de beijá-la, deslizei meus lábios por sua pele novamente, suas mãos agarradas aos meus cabelos, os puxando com força.

Circundei seu umbigo com beijou ouvindo Bella arfar e quando o lambi, seu corpo arqueou contra o meu em busca de atrito. Desci lentamente finalmente encontrando sua intimidade, Bella praticamente gritou quando a soprei antes de deslizar minha língua pela sua fenda.

- Hmmm... Você é deliciosa! – jamais em minha vida havia provado algo igual a ela, já havia feito sexo oral em várias garotas, mas nenhuma tinha aquele gosto tão doce. Apoiei suas coxas em meus ombros tocando em seu ponto mais sensível, enquanto me deliciava com seu gosto.

Voltei a soprá-la sentindo o corpo de Bella tencionar-se, ela estremeceu por completo me agraciando com seu mel, gozando forte. Me ergui lambendo os lábios e a visão que tive me tirou o fôlego, Bella estava ofegante, ainda imersa no prazer que acabara de sentir, seus olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta... Nunca em minha vida vi algo tão lindo, tão perfeito!

- Isso... Isso foi... Oh meu Deus! – sorri com sua incoerência. – Deus isso foi um orgasmo?

- E pode ficar ainda melhor. – falei divertido, vendo Bella corar lindamente, me afastei dela, me livrando da sunga, os olhos de Bella percorreram meu corpo milimetricamente parando em meu amigo que estava duro como uma rocha.

- Droga! Porque você tem que ser tão... Devastadoramente lindo? – com aquela eu tive que rir.

- Temos um problema! – ela franziu o cenho.

- Que problema?

- Não costumo andar com preservativo na sunga. – Bella mordeu os lábios, por um momento parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	15. CAP14

**aqui está mais um capitulo, era para ter postado ontem,**

**mas minha internet acabou de voltar! **

**Fato: Internet da vivo é uma bosta! **

**Beijos, espero que gostem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV BELLA**

Eu olhava para aquele corpo que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses, só havia uma palavra para defini-lo... GOSTOSO! Definitivamente Edward era gostoso demais! Ele tinha tudo no lugar certo, sem exageros, a não ser pelo seu... Não que eu já não tivesse notado o quanto ele era grande, o volume naquela calça deixava claro isso, mas ali, de frente para ele, era diferente. Me perguntava se aquilo caberia em mim, ou se me partiria ao meio?

- Droga! – soltei sem pensar, ele me olhou confuso. - Porque você tem que ser tão... – pensa Isabella, pensa! - Devastadoramente lindo. – respirei aliviada quando ele simplesmente riu.

- Temos um problema! – franzi o cenho, que tipo de problemas teria?

"_**Oh Deus, será que Edward também achava que não iria caber? Ele era um cara experiente, já deve ter transado com tantas e..."**_

- Que problema? – perguntei interrompendo meus próprios pensamentos.

- Não costumo andar com preservativo na sunga.

"_**Ufa! Então era isso? Digo a ele que tomo pílula desde os doze anos? Ou ele vai pensar que estou desesperada?" **_

- Eu... Eu tomo pílula! – Edward me olhou confuso. – Quero dizer... Tomo pílula desde os doze anos... Por causa da menstruação sou desregulada e...

- Oh sim! Tem certeza? – perguntou voltando a pesar seu corpo sobre o meu. – Podemos parar por aqui.

- Estou certa do que quero Edward, tenho absoluta certeza, quero você! – aquele sorriso meio torto estava em seus lábios antes dele voltar a me beijar, desta vez o beijo foi urgente, voraz. Edward se colocou entre as minhas pernas e meu estômago se comprimiu ao sentir seu amigo roçar em minha intimidade, forçou sua entrada, parando em seguida.

- Precisa relaxar, Bella. – pediu roçando seus lábios pela minha mandíbula.

- Vai doer, não vai?

- Prometo fazer o possível pra que não doa, mas pra isso, preciso que relaxe, você está muito tensa. – novamente seus lábios percorreram minha pele, entre beijos molhados e leves mordiscadas, joguei minha cabeça para trás completamente perdida nas sensações que seu toque me causava.

- Ahhh... – praticamente gritei cravando minhas unhas em suas costas, quando ele me invadiu.

- Shhh... Vai passar Bella! – sussurrou com sua testa colada a minha, eu podia senti-lo todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo completamente. – Shhh... Relaxa Bella, é só relaxar. – voltou a pedir de forma sussurrada.

A dor foi se dissipando a medida que Edward distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto, pescoço e seios, ele se moveu lentamente e a sensação do seu membro em mim era desconcertante e prazerosa ao mesmo tempo, sentia minhas paredes se fecharem contra ele.

- Ainda dói? – perguntou voltando a se mover.

- Muito pouco... – gemi tamanho prazer que senti, ele voltou a me beijar, mas logo abandonou meus lábios encontrando um dos meus seios, os tomado em sua boca, sem parar de investir contra mim.

Ergui meu quadril tentando acompanhá-lo em seus movimentos, não havia mais a ínfima dor, somente prazer, uma sensação crescente dentro de mim, um calor que me consumia a cada investida. Em um movimento rápido, Edward inverteu nossas posições me colocando sobre ele, aquela posição lhe dava mais acesso a mim e pude senti-lo fundo. Nós nos movíamos no mesmo ritmo, em uma dança de corpos, sensações e desejos se completando mutuamente.

À medida que o prazer tomava conta do meu corpo, me soltei completamente, me deixei guiar pelos meus instintos, o envolvi com minhas pernas, cruzando meus calcanhares em suas costas, dando a sensação de que nos fundiríamos a qualquer momento, eu podia senti-lo cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais dentro de mim.

- Bella... – o ouvi gemer meu nome, completamente tomado de prazer, me excitando ainda mais, procurei sua boca, tomando-a em um beijo urgente, voraz.

Eu podia sentir cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo naquele momento, suas investidas intensificaram-se, me fazendo aumentar o ritmo também. Já podia sentir os espasmos, meu corpo tencionando-se à medida que as investidas ficaram mais rápidas, mais fortes.

Edward segurava meus cabelos com força aumentando o ritmo e a intensidade com que investia contra mim, meu quadril novamente se movia em um ritmo alucinante, gemíamos juntos tamanho prazer que sentíamos. Senti seu corpo estremecer e Edward soltar um gemido gutural, bem masculino, no mesmo momento em que gritei eu nome tamanho prazer que senti. Sua cabeça pendeu entre os meus seios enquanto meu corpo esmorecia em seus braços.

Estávamos ambos ofegantes e suados, naquele exato momento eu soube que era ele... Que sempre foi ele... Eu o amava e não havia mais como negar. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e Edward sorriu... Aquele sorriso torto e irresistível, que de repente descobri amar.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim... Por me escolher para ser o primeiro. – havia um brilho intenso naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Eu é que agradeço, por tornar este momento tão lindo, tão especial e sinceramente espero que você seja o primeiro e único. – Edward sorriu voltando a me beijar.

O maluco me puxou para a água onde novamente nos tornamos um só, estávamos deitados sobre a toalha, completamente enroscados um no outro, depois de terminarmos o que havia começado na água.

- Você foi maravilhosa! – disse tocando meu rosto como se tocasse algo sagrado. – Juro que jamais senti tanto prazer em estar com alguém... Proporcionar prazer a você foi uma experiência única, e fazer amor com você, foi sublime, Bella. – ouvi-lo falar daquela forma, só me fez amá-lo ainda mais. – Sinto como se nada me faltasse, sinto como se estivesse completo com você aqui, em meus braços... – ele estalou um beijo em meus lábios. – Sinto aqui dentro do meu peito, no fundo do meu coração como se você tivesse sido feita pra mim, em cada mínimo detalhe.

- Também me sinto assim, eu... – _**"Eu te amo!" **_– conclui mentalmente, sem coragem de dizer a ele. Edward voltou a me beijar, o que nos levou a um terceiro round.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Eu estava em êxtase, ter Bella foi sem sombras de dúvidas a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, o modo como se entregou a mim, sem reservas. Fazer amor com Bella foi uma experiência incrível, jamais havia me sentido tão entregue a um sentimento, jamais havia tão sentido tanto prazer em proporcionar prazer. Vê-la se contorcer aos meus toques, foi indescritível. Bella se entregou a mim sem barreiras, descobrindo seu corpo a cada toque meu. Já fiz sexo com várias garotas, mas jamais senti o que senti com Bella.

Era como se fosse a minha primeira vez também, houve momentos em que tive a sensação de que estávamos conectados não só no corpo, havia algo mais. Nosso encaixe era perfeito, nos movíamos no mesmo ritmo, como se um soubesse do que o outro precisava. A paixão e o desejo estavam em cada toque, cada beijo, cada investida, mas havia algo mais ali. Amor talvez?

Me senti seguro o suficiente para abrir meu coração, falei exatamente como me sentia, o que sentia naquele momento, Bella disse que se sentia da mesma forma, mas tive a sensação de que ela queria dizer algo mais. Acabamos nos amando mais uma vez, perdendo completamente a noção do tempo, acabamos nos atrasando e chegamos em casa estava quase escuro.

Os dias restantes passaram praticamente grudados, era quase impossível ficar longe dela, curtimos a praia, mostrei a ela o recife de corais. Às vezes ficávamos no meu quarto, jogados na cama, juntinhos rindo e falando besteiras, e em outras nos amávamos. Voltamos à cachoeira e novamente fizemos amor naquele lugar mágico.

Infelizmente chegou o dia de voltarmos, Bella estava triste, segundo ela não queria ir embora, queria ficar ali pra sempre! Confesso que também desejava ficar, mas tínhamos que encarar a realidade e Bella tinha um compromisso importante, quando perguntei do que se tratava e ela simplesmente disse que fazia parte de seu projeto.

Nossos pais ficaram surpresos com as novidades, mas infelizmente o fato de estarmos juntos não agradou a todos, tio Charlie ficou irritado e me passou o maior sermão. Não o culpava, minha fama não era das melhores e Bella era sua única filha. Meu pai também não gostou nada de saber do namoro entre Alice e Jasper, mas foi mais contido. Já tio Alfred ficou feliz com o namoro entre Rose e Emm.

Passamos a tarde toda junto com nossa família, havia chegado a hora dela ir, e confesso que foi duro vê-la partir.

- Te adoro! – falei a prendendo em meus braços, mordiscando seu pescoço. – Vou sentir sua falta, me liga quando chegar, está bem?

- Tá bem, se cuida e juízo mocinho! – sorri depositando um beijo cálido em seus lábios.

- Ta, ta, ta! Já chega vocês dois! – tio Charlie disse abrindo a porta do carro. – Vocês passaram um mês praticamente colados, vamos Bella. – vi minha garota revirar os olhos soltando um longo suspiro ao entrar no carro, Emmett foi com eles e eu poderia jurar que iria atormentando Bella durante o caminho todo.

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa... – minha mãe disse passando seu braço pela minha cintura. – Você e Bella? Ta ai uma coisa que jamais cogitei.

- No início não nos dávamos muito bem, e, no entanto, não consigo ficar longe dela. – minha mãe sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Jovens! – disse estalando um beijo no meu rosto.

Bella me ligou assim que chegou em casa, ficamos um bom tempo nos falando por telefone, ela desligou dizendo que iria para o estúdio. Não consegui controlar o desejo de vê-la, tomei um banho e fui para casa dela.

- Mas já está aqui? – tio Charlie disparou assim que me viu.

- Charlie, pare com isso, nunca reclamou quando Edward vinha aqui. – tia Renée o repreendeu sorrindo.

- Ele vinha ver Emmett e não minha filha! – retrucou rabugento.

- Não ligue pra ele filho, entre, Bella está no estúdio. – assenti indo na direção indicada, Bella estava tão focada no que fazia que não notou minha presença ali, dançava lindamente executando passos de balé clássico.

- Edward! – soltou quando me viu, correndo para os meus braços.

- Você estava linda dançando, não queria te atrapalhar. – falei enquanto andava com ela pendurada em mim feito um coala.

- Você nunca me atrapalha. – disse me beijando como somente ela sabia fazer.

- O que vai fazer amanhã?- perguntei brincando com uma mexa de seus cabelos, estávamos deitados sobre as almofadas no canto do estúdio.

- Falei com Jake e amanhã tenho que ir a reserva.

- E o que vai fazer lá? – confesso que não gostei nada dela ir se encontrar com Jacob, ainda mais depois de saber que os dois tiveram um rolo há um tempo atrás.

- Vamos dar inicio ao projeto.

- Que projeto? – ela havia dito alguma coisa sobre isso na ilha.

- Em Londres, participei de um projeto muito interessante e Jake topou implantá-lo em La Push.

- Em que exatamente se consiste este projeto?

- Basicamente em dar aulas... - seus olhos brilharam ainda mais. – Levar a dança às classes mais necessitadas, nem todo mundo tem condições de colocar sua filha em um estúdio de dança, ou de música, então vamos levá-los até eles. – Amanhã darei minha primeira aula para as crianças.

- Vai dar aulas de dança? – confesso que aquilo me surpreendeu.

- Não comentei com você?

- Não que eu me lembre. – disse dando de ombros.

- Vou dar aulas para as crianças da reserva, Jake conseguiu o espaço, é um antigo sonho meu que estou colocando em prática. – ela me olhou por um momento, mordendo os lábios.

- O que? – falei certo de que ela queria me perguntar algo.

- Por que você não vem comigo? Aposto que vai gostar. – encarei aqueles olhos castanhos que me olhavam esperançosos.

- Hmmm... Não sei, não, o que vou fazer lá?- perguntei a puxando pra cima de mim.

- Você pode me ajudar, quem sabe você não se empolga e vem trabalhar comigo até o fim das férias.

- De babá por acaso?- ela revirou os olhos.

- Não seu bobo! – ganhei um tapa no braço, minha garota era tão delicada. -Você não é um músico, ensine a eles algo que sabe. – falou como se fosse obvio, me senti um retardado.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, a que horas seria?

- Cedo, tenho que estar lá as nove em ponto. – fiz uma careta.

- Vou ter que acordar cedo?

-Edward! – ralhou me dando outro tapa.

- Não bate que eu gamo! – falei a prendendo em meus braços, tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de paixão e principalmente desejo. Minhas mãos eram urgentes em seu corpo, assim como as dela no meu. – Bella... – seu nome saiu entre um gemido, quando ela me tocou sobre o jeans.

Entre beijos nos despimos, nos entregando uma vez mais a paixão e ao desejo que nos consumia. Cada vez que nos amávamos era com uma entrega absoluta de ambos, eu pertencia completamente a ela, como ela pertencia a mim. Eu podia sentir a paixão, o desejo e o amor em cada toque, cada beijo, a cada investida. Quanto mais eu a tinha, mais a queria, Bella era viciante, uma garota incrível, a minha garota! Minha Bella.

Fiquei admirado com o fato de que seu grande sonho era levar a dança e a música para crianças que não tinham condição financeira de fazê-lo. Então aquele era o tal projeto de que tanto falava. Confesso que aquilo me deixou ainda mais apaixonado, se é que isso seria possível, Bella era completamente diferente das garotas com quem eu costumava sair, era tão altruísta, sempre pensando nos outros em primeiro lugar. Sua proposta era tentadora, mas primeiro veria como funciona tudo e depois decidiria se embarcava nessa ou não. Ao chegar em casa minha mãe estava sentada no sofá, lendo.

- Ainda acordada dona Esme. – disse lhe dando um beijo me jogando no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo, sentia falta daquilo.

- Onde estava?- perguntou acariciando meus cabelos.

- Com Bella. – respondi sorrindo vendo minha mãe retribuí-lo.

- Você me parece feliz filho? – conhecia bem aquele olhar analítico, enquanto fazia um cafuné gostoso.

- E estou mãe, é tudo tão diferente com Bella... – a vi sorrir meneando a cabeça. – Ela me faz sentir coisas que jamais senti, acho... Acho que eu a amo, mãe. – confessei abrindo meu coração, eu nunca tive segredos com minha mãe, não começaria agora.

- Acha, não tem certeza?

- Não sei... Nunca me senti assim antes, é tudo tão novo e tão intenso. Não consigo mais ver a minha vida, meu futuro, sem ela estar nele compreende? – minha mãe somente assentiu. - A quero comigo, ao meu lado, compartilhando dos bons e maus momentos comigo, a amo mãe, com certeza a amo, como jamais amei em minha vida. – disse completamente rendido ao sentimento que me assolava.

- Fico feliz por você filho, Bella é uma garota excepcional, rara de se encontrar...

- Sei disso.

- Assim como você. – e lá estava dona Esme coruja. - E tenho que admitir que vocês formam um lindo casal. – pude sentir que estava feliz por mim. - Só... – ela hesitou por um momento. - Tome cuidado filho, não a magoe. – pediu séria.

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Filho, você sempre esteve rodeado de garotas e nunca se firmou com nenhuma, tenha certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer, porque Bella não é esse tipo de garota, – Emm havia me dito a mesma coisa, só que com outras palavras.

- Sei disso mãe... Mas eu era assim por que nunca encontrei nelas o que encontrei em Bella, ela é única mãe. – e lá estava aquele sorriso. - Inteligente, divertida, linda, companheira... Tudo que eu sempre procurei em uma mulher, ela me completa de todas as formas possíveis, mãe. – dona Esme tinha os olhos marejados.

- Fico muito feliz por você filho, mas mesmo assim tome cuidado, Bella pode aparentar ser forte e decidida, mas Renée me contou que a pobre teve sérios problemas de auto-estima, Bella é insegura demais quando o assunto envolve o coração, não a magoe, filho.

– Magoá-la seria o mesmo que magoar a mim mesmo mãe, não se preocupe. Ah! Será que pode me acordar cedo amanhã, preciso estar na casa dela lá pelas oito e meia.

- Você? Acordando cedo? – havia certa incredulidade em sua voz.

Vou acompanhá-la até a reserva, Bella me fez uma proposta e estou propenso a aceitar. – falei me sentando ao seu lado.

- E o que seria?- perguntou sem entender.

- Ela vai ensinar dança, para as crianças da reserva e pediu pra que eu ensine música. – minha mãe abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Edward, isso seria maravilhoso, passar a diante aquilo que sabemos e que no seu caso é um dom filho. – acho que Bella tinha uma cooperadora, sorri com a empolgação de minha mãe.

- Me acorda amanhã?

- Claro que sim filho. – assenti depositando um beijo em sua testa, subindo para o meu quarto.

Como o prometido, minha mãe me tirou cedo da cama, tomei uma ducha, comi alguma coisa e passei na casa da Bella, que ainda estava arrumando suas coisas para ir. Havia uma bolsa enorme que ela já havia preparado.

- O que é isso? – perguntei ao pegá-la para por no carro.

- Uniformes, os comprei em Londres, são sapatilhas, collant, meias e assessórios. – disse dando de ombros, senti tanto orgulho dela, Bella era mesmo surpreendente.

Assim que chegamos à casa que serviria de estúdio, uma galerinha veio correndo, havia crianças de todas as idades, a menor tinha três anos e se chamava Claire, a maior doze e se chamava May. Jacob e sua namorada Leah organizavam as crianças, havia dois garotinhos também. Fiquei sentado em uma das cadeiras, observando Bella com as crianças, ela se transformava em uma também, ao mesmo tempo em que ensinava com dedicação. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, pela minha visão periférica notei que aos poucos e timidamente a pequenina se aproximava de mim.

-Oi! Como é seu nome?- perguntou ficando diante de mim, mordia o dedinho enquanto trançava as peninhas gorduchas.

-Oi, o meu nome é Edward e o seu? – acariciei sua bochecha rechonchuda.

- É Clarie, você é bonito. – falou passando as mãozinhas em meu rosto.

- Obrigado, e você também é Clarie. – sorri pra ela que corou.

- Você é o namorado da tia Bella, não é?

- Sim, eu sou. – não contive o riso, ela colocou as mãos na boca encobrindo o riso, fiquei encantado com ela. Nunca tive muito contato com crianças, portanto não sabia se gostava delas ou não, ali naquele momento descobri que sim, eu adorava crianças, especialmente Clarie.

A pequenina estalou um beijo no meu rosto e correu para junto de Bella, cochichando algo em seu ouvido, fazendo com que Bella sorrisse pra mim. Olhei a minha volta, a casa era muito pequena, precisava de algumas modificações e com certeza de mais espaço.

- Jacob? Será que podemos conversar? – pedi me aproximando do balcão em que ele estava, Jacob e eu, nós nunca fomos amigos, na realidade nossa ligação era através de Bella, eu o vi algumas vezes na casa dos Swan, quando mais novo, antes de Bella ir para Londres.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu prontamente.

- Bella me disse que se eu quisesse, poderia abrir um curso aqui, no meu caso de música isso seria possível?- ele me ouvia atento.

- Claro que sim, seria interessante, mas não sei se o espaço é apropriado. – ele havia chegado ao ponto que eu queria.

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar, teria problema se eu ampliasse o local e fizesse algumas mudanças necessárias?- fiquei com receio de interferir já que o projeto era algo dele e Bella.

- Infelizmente não temos condições financeiras para isto Edward. – falou meio sem jeito.

- Se precisa autorizar, pode deixar o resto comigo, já ouviu falar de patrocínio? – expliquei a ele como aquilo tudo funcionava, confesso que fiquei empolgado e enquanto Bella terminava sua aula, liguei para minha mãe.

- Alô mãe?

"Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

- Oh não, desculpe incomodar é que eu queria te pedir um favor.

"Pode falar filho." – ela me pareceu ansiosa.

- A senhora está livre?

"Agora?"

- Sim, é importante, será que pode me encontrar na reserva? – passei a ela o endereço desligando em seguida.

- Pronto, aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou preocupada.

- Sim e não. – falei sorrindo. - Mãe está vendo? – apontei para a pequena casa de madeira. - Esta é a casa onde Bella dará aula, acha que poderíamos ampliar para poder acomodar os alunos de uma forma mais confortável e com outras opções de aula, como piano, violão, guitarra entre outras artes em geral?– vi os olhos de minha mãe brilhar ainda mais.

- Seria interessante filho, mas o que tem em mente.

- Um centro de artes beneficente, tudo sem custo algum, para as crianças da reserva o que acha?- seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Acho maravilhoso filho e ficarei satisfeita se me der à honra de fazer o projeto. – disse praticamente me esmagando em um abraço.

- Claro que é a senhora que vai fazer e tia Juliet podem ajudar, com a parte externa não é?- disse empolgado. - Agora só falta falar com o papai, tio Alfred e tio Charlie.

- Por quê?

- Porque vamos precisar de patrocínio, acha que eles topam?

- Tenho certeza que vão adorar a idéia. – minha mãe me deu total apoio, agora só restava contar a Bella.

-Tia Esme? O que faz aqui? – perguntou ao se despedir das crianças, ela abraçou minha mãe lhe dando um beijo.

- Edward me chamou e aqui estou eu. – minha garota me olhou confusa.

- Bella, estive falando com Jacob e o que acha de ampliarmos as instalações?

- Mas não temos capital pra isso Edward, sei que é pequeno e simples, mas com o tempo pretendo deixar a casa apta para...

- Desculpe a minha intromissão, foi por isso que chamei minha mãe aqui, ela pode fazer um projeto que não custe tão alto, ampliar as instalações e deixá-la apta para receber mais crianças e mais cursos o que acha?

- A ideia é excelente, mas como faremos isso?

- Patrocínio!Vou falar com meu pai, tio Alfred e tio Charlie, eles podem nos ajudar e de quebra e de quebra divulgar suas empresas, é uma excelente forma de propaganda. – ela me olhou com aqueles olhos brilhantes.

- Isso quer dizer que você topa participar do projeto?

- Claro que sim, acha que tem lugar para um professor de música?

-AAAHHH! – a maluca gritou se jogando sobre mim. – Você é o melhor namorado que eu poderia ter.

- Sua maluca! – sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

- Sou maluca por você!

- Jovens! – minha mãe disse revirando os olhos.

- Vai se acostumando. – Jacob disse divertido. – Essa daí não bate muito bem não. – vi minha garota erguer o dedo médio pra ele, definitivamente era maluca.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	16. CAP 15

**Desculpem pela bagunça, mas estou postando a medida que **

**os capítulos ficam prontos, sem cronograma! **

**Espero que gostem, beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV BELLA**

Ainda me custava crer que Edward havia topado entrar comigo nessa, sem contar que com seu charme e sua lábia, ele convenceu nossos pais e tio Alfred a investir em nosso projeto. Tia Esme estava muito orgulhosa dele, assim como tio Carlisle, eu então, não tinha o que reclamar, Edward era o namorado perfeito!

Todos acabaram se envolvendo com o projeto de certa forma, Alice adorou a idéia, assim como Emm e Jasper, Rosalie acabou entrando no embalo. Meu primo e Jacob estavam pensando em ensinar algum tipo de esporte ou coisa assim, Alice e Rosalie se divertiam com as crianças e Edward por enquanto estava ensinando as crianças a tocar violão e guitarra, mas segundo ele, já havia providenciado um piano.

Tia Esme acelerou o máximo a reforma e por isso eu estava usando meu estúdio para dar as aulas, íamos buscar e levar as crianças toda à vez. Edward havia criado uma ligação especial com Clarie, assim que o via, um enorme sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Não a culpava, eu também ficava assim toda a vez que o via chegando.

Enquanto eu me dedicava às aulas, Alice e Rose ficaram encarregada de conseguir um apartamento para nós e Hanover, Edward teve um jeitinho muito especial de me convencer a me mudar pra lá. Moraríamos as três juntas, pelo que entendi no apartamento de frente para o deles, com certeza aquilo não ia prestar. Conseguimos encontrar os professores que nos substituiriam durante o ano letivo, até lá, nos auxiliavam nas aulas e em comum acordo nomeamos Jacob e Leah, responsáveis pelo projeto no tempo em que estivéssemos em Dartmouth.

Quando me preparei para voltar, jamais imaginei que minha vida fosse mudar de tal forma, muito menos que eu fosse me apaixonar por Edward e o mais surpreendente, que ele fosse se apaixonar por mim. Meu estúdio havia se tornado nosso refugio, meus pais não costumavam ir até lá, ali naquele lugar tínhamos a privacidade de que precisávamos para nos amar... E era tão bom fazer amor com ele. Edward era tão carinhoso, tão atencioso, meu namorado era simplesmente perfeito!

Alice costumava dizer que seu irmão havia mudado, e mudado para melhor, que eu fazia bem a ele. Tia Esme me disse a mesma coisa, mas eu também havia mudado, e Edward era a única razão de tal mudança.

Eu estava me aprontando, Edward havia insistido em sairmos para jantar fora, ele queria fazer um programa diferente, passar um tempinho a sós comigo. Não que não costumássemos sair, mas ultimamente não tínhamos tempo para nós, sempre focados no projeto ou na volta às aulas. Fomo uma vez ao cinema e saímos uma vez os seis e até que foi divertido, mas gostávamos mesmo é de ficar a sós, curtindo um ao outro.

- Bella? – minha mãe chamou antes de bater.

- Entra mãe. – pedi dando uma última olhada no espelho, o vestido havia sido indicação de Alice, assim como a maquiagem.

- Nossa! Você está linda filha.

- Obrigada!Não acha que esse vestido é muito curto?

- Não, está perfeito, além do mais, você tem lindas pernas.

- Mãe!

- Quem diria em filha, você e Edward! Vocês só faltavam se matar quando eram pequenos.

- Pra você ver, o amor é mesmo estranho.

- Você o ama, não é?

- Tem como não amá-lo, mãe, Edward é tão... Ele é... – eu tentava encontrar uma palavra para defini-lo. – Edward é perfeito!

- Oh querida, nenhum homem é perfeito, acredite!

- Mesmo com todos seus defeitos, para mim ele é simplesmente perfeito!

- Uau! Estamos mesmo apaixonada! – brincou me abraçando.

-Muito apaixonada mãe, estou certa de que o amo! – seus grandes olhos verdes se iluminaram.

- O meu bebê está crescendo. – a campainha tocou e meu coração perdeu uma passada. – Agora vá, seu namorado chegou e não é seguro deixá-lo sozinho com seu pai. – ela tinha razão, meu pai ainda implicava com Edward.

- Uau! – foi o que ele disse quando me viu, seus lindos olhos verdes brilharam ainda mais, ele mordia o lábio inferior de forma tentadora. – Você está linda, aliás, você é linda.

- Tsc! Para com isso. – pedi sentindo meu rosto esquentar, com certeza estava corada.

- Já se olhou no espelho? Está irresistível meu caro. – ele riu estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Um limpar de garganta nos fez rir, meu pai era mesmo uma piada, nos despedimos deles e saímos.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, falamos sobre várias coisas, demos uma volta pela cidade, mas acabamos no estúdio

- Está ansiosa pra universidade?- Edward perguntou brincando com uma mexa do meu cabelo, havíamos falado bastante sobre minha ida para Dartmouth.

- Um pouco, mas você vai estar lá, então não me preocupo. – na realidade aquilo me deixava um pouco tensa, ainda mais depois das histórias que Emm deixou escapar. - Isso se eu não for linchada por estar com o Edcat. – ele parecia não acreditar no que eu havia acabado de dizer.

- De onde tirou isso? – seu tom deixava claro que aquilo o irritou.

- Porque está bravo? Não é assim que é conhecido em Dartmouth? – seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

- Seu primo me deu esse apelido idiota. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

-Qual é Edward, você nunca foi santo, pode ter mudado e muito, mas sei perfeitamente que se envolveu com muitas garotas de Dartmouth. – aquilo realmente me incomodava, mas isso foi antes, antes de estarmos juntos.

-Sabe que seu primo é exagerado!Nem foram tantas assim. – meu namorado lindo parecia incomodado com o assunto.

- E quem te disse que foi Emm que me contou? E não e faça de santo Edward! Sei muito bem com quem estava me metendo! – o ouvi bufar esfregando as mãos no rosto, em sinal de irritação.

- Bella, isso foi antes, antes de você voltar pra minha vida... Sou completamente louco por você, e...

- Eu sei disso Edward, e não estou cobrando nada. – falei me sentando sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. – Mas há de convir que não vou ser bem recebida pela ala feminina de Dartmouth. – sorri ao vê-lo revirar os olhos.

- E você? Por acaso deixou muitos fãs em Londres?- com aquela tive que rir.

-Um ou outro. – o provoquei, ele semicerrou os olhos, infiltrou sua mão pelos meus cabelos tocando minha nuca, me puxando pra si, para um beijo.

- Eu te amo Bella. – sussurrou assim que rompeu o beijo. – Não tem com que se preocupar, porque eu amo você. – meu coração batia tão forte diante daquela declaração, ele me amava, Edward me amava! - Jamais me senti assim antes, simplesmente não consigo mais ficar longe de você. – sem saber o que dizer, ou o que fazer, o beijei, foi um beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão, de amor, principalmente amor.

- Também te amo... – sussurrei contra os seus lábios. – Eu te amo Edward! Sempre te amei! – ele me olhou confuso.

- Como assim?

-Hoje sei que o que eu sentia por você era amor... Um amor o qual reprimi durante todos estes anos... Acredito que me apaixonei por você quando me beijou naquele bendito armário de casacos. – o vi engolir seco. - Tentei te odiar pelo que me fez, lutei com todas as minhas forças contra esse sentimento, mas quando ficamos naquela cachoeira, foi impossível resistir a você.

- Confesso que estou surpreso.

-Eu tentei te esquecer, fiquei com alguns caras em Londres, tive um relacionamento frustrante com Jacob, ele é um ótimo amigo, mas um péssimo namorado!Nunca nenhum deles me fez sentir o que senti quando me beijou... Sempre busquei neles o que só encontrei com você. – eu estava me abrindo, abrindo meu coração, ele me olhava intensamente.

- Bella...

- Shhh... Me deixa terminar... – pedi levando o dedo aos seus lábios. – Você sempre esteve ali, cravado em meu coração e sinceramente pensei que fosse impossível te amar mais do que eu amava, mas quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, descobri que o amo ainda mais, de uma forma mais intensa do que antes, infinitamente mais. – Edward nada disse, seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, ele me beijou de forma tão apaixonada, tão intensa. Mas fomos interrompidos pelo toque do seu celular.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Eu mal podia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir, Bella disse que sempre me amou... Como pude ser tão cego? Tão burro... Tão idiota? Agora as coisas faziam sentido, muito sentido.

- Eu tentei te esquecer, fiquei com alguns caras em Londres, tive um relacionamento frustrante com Jacob, ele é um ótimo amigo, mas um péssimo namorado!Nunca nenhum deles me fez sentir o que senti quando me beijou... – aquela declaração me deixou chocado. - Sempre busquei neles o que só encontrei com você. – sentia meu coração bater forte e acelerado, senti um nó em minha garganta, ela estava ali, dizendo que sempre me amou.

- Bella...

- Shhh... Me deixa terminar... – pediu levando se dedo aos meus lábios. – Você sempre esteve ali, cravado em meu coração e sinceramente pensei que fosse impossível te amar mais do que eu amava, mas quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, descobri que o amo ainda mais, de uma forma mais intensa do que antes, infinitamente mais. – eu não era um cara de chorar, mas ali naquele momento eu estava a ponto de chorar, havia tanta verdade em suas palavras, eu a amava tanto, queria que ela soubesse, que Bella sentisse, então a beijei com todo amor que eu tinha em meu peito.

Mas a merda do telefone decidiu tocar bem naquele momento, e minha vontade foi de atirá-lo longe.

- Droga! – praguejei, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, quando olhei no visor, minha raiva aumentou, definitivamente eu mataria minha irmã. -Fala Alice.

"Edward, você precisa vir pra casa, agora mesmo!" – aquilo não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem.

- Pirou Alice? Ainda é cedo e...

"Meu irmão, acho melhor vir pra casa, as coisas não estão nada boas pro teu lado."

- Do que você ta falando criatura?

"Vick está aqui..." – senti meu sangue ferver nas veias, o que diabos aquela garota fazia na minha casa? "E o assunto é muito sério meu irmão." – senti um calafrio na espinha, uma sensação ruim.

- O que ela faz ai? – Bella estranhou minha pergunta, assim como minha mudança de humor e saiu de cima de mim.

"Volte agora mesmo Edward, eu... Eu sinto muito meu irmão." – havia algo errado, algo muito errado.

- O que houve Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella disparou preocupada.

- Tenho que ir, nos vemos amanhã está bem? – me coloquei de pé e Bella também se levantou.

- O que houve Edward? Porque está assim, olha pra você, está se sentindo bem?Quer que eu vá com você? – senti um nó se formar novamente em minha garganta, um aperto no peito, e aquela sensação só crescia.

- É melhor você ficar meu amor, descanse está bem, eu te ligo assim que chegar. – disse a beijando, foi um beijo sôfrego, intenso, como se aquele fosse nosso último beijo.

- Me liga! – somente assenti a deixando ali.

Ao chegar em casa todos estavam na sala de estar, meus olhos foram para a ruiva alta e de olhos azuis, Victória, Victória Sanders. Ela estava sentada no sofá, Alice, Jazz, Rosalie e Emm estavam lá assim como os meus pais.

- Pode me dizer o que diabos faz aqui Victória? – cuspi impaciente, me perguntando o que aquela maluca veio fazer aqui em Forks?

- Aconteceu uma coisa Ed, lembra da nossa ultima noite em Dartmouth? – bufei alto, revirando os olhos, é claro que me lembrava de ter transado com ela na noite antes de vir para Forks.

- O que tem ela? – falei impaciente, ela simplesmente me estendeu um envelope. Franzi o cenho ao ver o símbolo de um laboratório, novamente senti um gelo passar pela minha espinha, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, ao abri-lo estava escrito em negrito POSITIVO.

- O que quer dizer com isso? É um exame de gravidez e daí?

- O filho é seu. – disse fazendo biquinho de choro.

- Impossível! Por mais bêbado que eu estivesse, sempre me previni... – não conseguia me controlar e meu tom saiu exaltado. – Sempre usei preservativo, Victória, com você e com qualquer outra! - eu podia sentir o olhar reprovador de todos sobre mim.

- Não sei o que houve Ed, mas está ai, estou entrando no segundo mês de gestação. – dizia acariciando o ventre, fazendo uma cena.

- Esse filho pode ser de qualquer um!

- Edward! – minha mãe me repreendeu.

- Ele é seu Edward! – a garota disse chorando.

- Tem certeza? Você tem absoluta certeza disso?

- As datas batem.

- NÂO! NÂO! NÂO! Justo agora? Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – falei socando a viga de madeira.

- Edward se controle. – meu pai pediu ao meu lado.

- Meu pai quer falar com você... – a voz dela me irritava profundamente. – Ele quer que você assuma sua responsabilidade.

- O que diabos você quer de mim Victória? – cuspi com raiva.

- O óbvio Ed, teremos que nos casar. – soltei uma gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo, minha família me olhava chocada.

- Você só pode estar brincando? – novamente ela começou a chorar e minha mãe foi pra junto dela.

- Não pode me deixar sozinha com um filho seu Edward! – dizia aos prantos, batendo o pé como criança mimada.

- Se... – disse dando ênfase no "se". – Se esse filho for mesmo meu, assumo minha responsabilidade sobre ele, mas casar com você, nem pensar! – fui curto e grosso.

- Claro que é seu Ed, o que acha que eu sou? – falou abraçada a minha mãe.

- Deixa de drama Vick, todos nós sabemos que você dormiu com uma boa parte do time de basquete. – Alice disse na lata.

- Alice!- minha mãe a repreendeu.

- Sei que ele tem que assumir sua responsabilidade mãe, mas há de convir que Edward precisa ter certeza de que o filho é dele. – concluiu me apoiando.

- Alice tem razão tia Esme, essa daí é bem rodada, Ed precisa ter certeza. – para minha surpresa Rosalie disse em minha defesa.

- Ele pode vir a ter obrigação para com a criança Vick, mas não é obrigado a se casar com você, além do mais é um direito legal dele exigir um exame de paternidade, uma vez que vocês não são um casal, foi uma transa esporádica. – agradeci mentalmente a Jasper por estar cursando direito.

- Nós transamos várias vezes!

- Isso não significa nada, ele transava com todo mundo! – os olhos de minha mãe saltaram, minha vontade era de cortar a língua de Alice. – Bem feito! Isso é que dá ficar se metendo com esse tipo.

- É por causa dela não é? – Vick cuspiu furiosa.

- Do que você ta falando? – minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dela.

- Daquela garota com quem você anda pra cima e pra baixo, aquela vadia que estava fora do país.

- Lave a boca pra falar da minha prima Vick... – Emm disse em defesa de Bella. – Bella não é nenhuma vadia, não a tome por você. – só vi Emm falar sério daquele jeito quando descobriu sobre Bella e eu.

- Aquela garota é a minha namorada, e não ouse insultá-la outra vez. – cuspi entre os dentes, minhas mãos estavam cerradas em punho, tamanha raiva que eu sentia.

- Namorada? – sua voz saiu esganiçada. – Desde quando você namora Edward? – exigiu levando as mãos a cintura.

- Desde que encontrei a mulher certa pra mim, e não uma qualquer, como você! – falei apontando pra ela com desdém.

- Edward! – novamente minha mãe me repreendeu.

- Bella é minha namorada, a mulher que eu amo e ai de você, Victória, se ofendê-la novamente! – ela tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Quero ver o que sua adorada namorada vai achar quando souber que o namorado dela engravidou outra!

- Ainda não estávamos juntos quando fiz a merda de dormir com você. – revidei.

- Vai assumir seu filho e vai se casar comigo, escute o que eu digo! – gritou saindo porta a fora.

- Vá atrás dela filho, ela está grávida, é perigoso que ela saia assim. – dizia minha mãe.

- A senhora não a conhece, essa daí sabe se virar muito bem. – minha mãe novamente me lançou um olhar reprovador.

- O que vai dizer a Bella? – Emmett perguntou sério. – Minha prima não é como nós Edward, ela tem princípios, duvido que Bella aceite ficar com um cara que tem uma garota grávida dele.

-Eu não sei... Não fazia idéia de que me apaixonaria por Bella da forma como me apaixonei... –me deixei cair sentado no sofá. -Eu a amo e não posso perdê-la. – disse afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- E ela ama você Edward, mas a conheço bem. Bella não vai ficar entre você e seu filho. – meu amigo disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- O que eu vou fazer? – minha voz saiu tremida eu tinha um nó em minha garganta, e ele só aumentava à medida que eu pensava em Bella. Minha vontade era de gritar, tamanha raiva que eu sentia naquele momento.

- Não sei cara, mas vai ter que contar a ela, antes que Vick conte.

- Emm está certo meu irmão, Bella precisa saber por você, tem que contar a ela. – ouvi Alice dizer, senti sua mão em meu ombro.

- Estamos com você cara e o apoiaremos no que decidir está bem. – Jazz disse sentando-se ao outro lado, eu sabia que podia contar com meus amigos, meus irmãos.

- Eles estão certos meu filho, tem que contar a Bella, e quanto menos adiar isto será melhor.

- Mas tem a apresentação... – falei como se fosse óbvio. – A inauguração do centro, será em alguns dias, falarei com ela em seguida. – me coloquei de pé. – Preciso ficar sozinho. – subi para o meu quarto, ainda tinha que falar com ela, com certeza Bella esperava minha ligação, sorri quando atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Edward, porque demorou pra ligar? Aconteceu alguma coisa meu amor?" – limpei a garganta tentando tirar o nó que havia nela.

-Não Bella, nada importante, sabe como Alice é exagerada.

"Tem certeza Edward? Sua voz ta estranha." – senti as lágrimas molharem o meu rosto.

- Como eu disse nada de importante, te amo Bella, nunca se esqueça disso meu amor. - ela riu do outro lado.

"Também te amo seu bobo, agora vá dormir, parece cansado." – foi minha vez de rir. "Sonha comigo, porque tenho certeza que assim que fechar meus olhos, sei que vou estar em seus braços." – soltei um suspiro audível ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

- Pode deixar, te amo.

"Te amo mais!" – disse desligando em seguida.

Não consegui pregar os olhos, revirava na cama, pensando em como dizer a ela. Emm estava certo, por mais que Bella me amasse, duvido que aceitaria o fato de que Victória esperava um filho meu. Mas por outro lado, o que aconteceu foi antes de estarmos juntos, e isso me dava a esperança de que Bella compreendesse. Na realidade eu tinha medo, um medo insuportável de perdê-la, não era justo, não agora que eu havia encontrado a garota certa, a mulher da minha vida, aquela com quem desejava passar o resto dos meus dias.

Naquele momento eu me odiava, me odiava por ter transado com aquela vadia, me odiava por ter sido burro!

Mesmo estando tão concentrada na apresentação que faria na inauguração do centro, Bella não deixou passar o fato de que eu estava distante de tudo aquilo, sempre me perguntava o que eu tinha, porque andava tão pensativo... Ela até tentava me distrair às vezes, somente ela conseguia me fazer rir.

O centro ficou demais, minha mãe e tia Juliet haviam feito um excelente trabalho, as salas eram amplas e muito bem equipadas, tudo estava perfeito, bem, quase tudo. O dia da apresentação chegou e nenhum de nós estava muito no clima, mas disfarçamos ao máximo, já Bella estava tão feliz que contagiava quem estava próximo dela.

- Tio Ed! –Clarie chamou assim que me viu, estava linda vestida de rosa, com aquele titi, minha mãe estava comigo.

-Mamãe esse é o tio Ed! – disse puxando uma mulher morena pela mão.

-Olá, sou Emily, mãe desta danadinha aqui.

- Sou Edward, dou aula de violão e guitarra.

- Oh sim, o namorado da Bella... – somente assenti. – Clarie me contou, ela fala o tempo todo de você, acredite! Ela simplesmente te adora.

- E eu sou louco por ela, esta é minha mãe. – as apresentei e minha mãe se derreteu com a pequena.

Estávamos todos juntos, próximo ao palco, tio Charlie estava lá com tia Renée, assim como tio Alfred e tia Juliet, havia alguns patrocinadores locais também.

O pequeno palco ficou escuro de repente e o som de um piano inundou o local, (**Her- Edward Cullen)**, reconheci de imediato as notas, o canhão de luz iluminou Bella que estava no centro do palco. Ela vestia uma roupa clássica de balé e percorria o palco na ponta dos pés com passos suaves e delicados, estava linda, senti aquele nó na garganta aumentar ainda mais, pois ela havia escolhido a minha música, a música que toquei para ela na ilha.

- Oh meu Deus! Esta não é...

- A música que compus há alguns anos, toquei para ela quando estivemos na ilha. – conclui o que Alice iria dizer.

- Ela está tá tão linda! – minha mãe disse segurando firme minha mão.

- Ela é linda mãe! – a corrigi, sem tirar os olhos de Bella, assim que acabou foi aplaudida de pé. Logo em seguida as crianças entraram, dançando sem errar um passo, a coreografia que Bella havia preparado, Clarie era a menor entre elas, todos ficaram encantados com a pequenina no palco.

- Que coisa mais fofa.

- Ela é uma figura! – disse sorrindo, minha mãe acariciou meu rosto com ternura.

- É bom vê-lo sorrir, tenha fé meu filho, vai dar tudo certo, confie no amor que sentem um pelo outro. – somente assenti beijando sua testa.

- Estou contando com isso mãe. – soltei um suspiro rogando pra que fosse assim.

Houve mais algumas apresentações e Bella dançou novamente, desta vez uma musica mais agitada, Bella estava linda naquele palco, assim que a apresentação chegou ao fim, minha garota foi ovacionada ao entrar no palco, recebendo um lindo bouquet de flores das crianças.

Continuamos por lá, aguardando Bella vir nos encontrar, jantaríamos fora e depois, a levaria para um lugar especial, precisava contar a ela o que estava acontecendo.

- E ai?O que acharam? – disparou vindo para junto de nós, ainda vestia a roupa da ultima dança.

- Você estava linda meu bebê. – tia Renée disse com uma voz estranha, Bella revirou os olhos, sendo quase esmagada pela mãe.

- Mãe que mico! – choramingou nos fazendo rir.

- Oh meu amor, sabe que para mim vai ser sempre meu bebê.

- Menos mãe!

- Estou orgulhoso de você filha, estava linda lá em cima. – tio Charlie foi mais contido, mas estava visivelmente emocionado. Todos a cumprimentaram e a parabenizaram, Jacob e Leah estavam conosco.

- E você, o que achou? – perguntou quando a envolvi em meus braços.

- Foi lindo! Seu pai tem razão, estava linda lá em cima... Ah, e obrigado! – ela franziu o cenho.

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por dançar a minha música... – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior. – Não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto...

- Gostou da coreografia?

- Ficou linda, como você.

- Tsc, para com isso seu bobo, vou tomar um banho rápido e saímos, ok? – somente assenti a beijando, Bella correu para o centro enquanto eu voltava para junto dos outros, ainda havia muita gente circulando por lá.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	17. CAP 16

**Aqui está, espero que gostem! **

**Beijocas!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV BELLA**

Edward andava estranho, distante, algo havia acontecido, não era só ele que havia mudado, Emm também estava estranho, assim como os outros. Algo havia acontecido, acredito que tenha sido naquela noite em que Alice nos interrompeu, mas com a inauguração do centro em alguns dias, achei melhor deixar para resolver este assunto depois e me concentrei nas coreografias que apresentaríamos na inauguração do centro.

Consegui com Alice uma cópia da música de Edward, a mesma que tocou pra mim na ilha, era tão linda, tão delicada. Criei a coreografia em cima da musica e eu rogava para que ele aprovasse. Eu estava uma pilha, finalmente o dia da inauguração havia chegado, tudo estava tão perfeito, Edward havia feito um excelente trabalho ali, e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa dele.

Jamais pensei que Edward Cullen simpatizasse com crianças, novamente ele me surpreendeu, era tão carinhoso com elas, e com Claire então, era um xodó só, a pequenina era simplesmente fascinada por ele. Respirei fundo me olhando no espelho, eu vestia a fantasia de uma apresentação que fiz em Londres, era linda. Confesso que jamais me senti tão nervosa antes de entrar no palco, aquele era um lugar que eu dominava bem, mas Edward estaria lá na platéia, e novamente meu estômago deu voltas.

- Bella tá na hora! – Leah anunciou, respirei fundo subindo no pequeno palco, os primeiros acordes soaram e por um momento mergulhei na musica preenchia o local, naquele momento eu dançava pra ele, somente pra ele e sinceramente esperava que Edward soubesse.

Assim que acabei me surpreendi ao ouvir o publico aplaudindo, eles estavam de pé, logo em seguida as crianças entraram e dançaram direitinho me deixando muito orgulhosa. Dancei mais algumas músicas e finalmente havia acabado, eu não via à hora de vê-lo, de me jogar em seus braços. Assim que as cortinas se fecharam corri para junto de Edward que estava com nossos amigos e minha família.

- E ai?O que acharam?

- Você estava linda meu bebê. – minha mãe disse fazendo aquela voz ridícula, me matando de vergonha, sem contar que a maluca quase me esmaga com um de seus abraços.

- Mãe que mico! – ralhei ouvindo a risada deliciosa de Edward.

- Oh meu amor, sabe que para mim vai ser sempre meu bebê. – será que minha mãe não tinha senso de ridículo?

- Menos mãe!

- Estou orgulhoso de você filha, estava linda lá em cima. – meu pai disse desta vez, fui cumprimentada, abraçada, beijada e esmagada por todos, eu me perguntava quando eu conseguiria chegar ao meu namorado?

- E você, o que achou? – estava ansiosa para ouvir a opinião dele, não que as outras não importassem, mas a dele era especial.

- Foi lindo! Seu pai tem razão, estava linda lá em cima... Ah, e obrigado!

"_**Obrigado? Pelo que ele está me agradecendo?"**_ – me perguntei mentalmente

-Pelo que exatamente?

- Por dançar a minha música, não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto...

- Gostou da coreografia?

- Ficou linda, como você.

"_**Oh meu Deus, meu namorado era mesmo um fofo!" **_– minha vontade era de pular em cima dele e... Mas tive que me controlar, afinal meus pais e os pais dele estavam presentes.

- Tsc... – estalei a língua revirando os olhos. - Para com isso seu bobo, vou tomar um banho rápido e saímos, ok? – Edward assentiu me beijando em seguida, Deus! Como era bom beijá-lo!

Corri de volta para o centro, Edward havia me dito que sairíamos para comemorar, somente nós dois, apesar de não saber para onde íamos, caprichei no visual. Mesmo estando no verão, estacamos em Forks, o vestido azul petróleo com detalhes em preto, era completamente colado ao meu corpo e como era frente única, optei por um casaco. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio frouxo, e nos pés a sandália preta, eu podia ver claramente minha tia maluca dando gritinhos e batendo palmas ao me ver vestida assim. Charlotte era maluca, fato!

Dei uma última olhada no espelho e sai, sorri ao ver o brilho nos lindos olhos do meu namorado, Edward mordia o lábio inferior, percorrendo meu corpo milimetricamente... E aquilo era quente como o inferno, aliás, meu namorado era quente, muito, mas muito quente!

- Uau! Você está linda! – disse ao estalar um beijo em meus lábios, revirei os olhos ao ouvir um limpar de gargantas conhecido, meu pai às vezes era um saco!

- Charlie, deixe-os... – minha mãe ralhou. – Eles ficam tão fofos juntos. –dizia a maluca soltando um longo suspiro, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, ele sempre achava graça das maluquices dela.

- O que acham de comemorarmos em um belo restaurante? – meu pai perguntou ignorando o que minha mãe havia dito.

- Desculpe tio Charlie, mas tenho planos para nós. – Edward disse estalando um beijo em minha testa.

- Ele sabe disso querido, meu marido só está sendo chato, como sempre! – minha mãe disse lançando um olhar fulminante para o meu pai. – Pare com isso Charlie! Divirtam-se crianças. – nos despedimos de todos, quando fui me despedir de Alice senti minha amiga estranha, na realidade, tirando meus pais, tio Alfred e tia Juliet, todos estavam estranhos.

- Pra onde estamos indo exatamente? – perguntei estranhando o caminho que ele fazia.

- Surpresa! - disse somente, levando minha mão aos lábios depositando um beijo nela, notei que estávamos indo em direção a Port Angeles.

- Estamos indo para Port Angeles? O que tem em mente Edward?

- Muitas coisas! Não se preocupe, meus pais nos darão cobertura... – ele sorriu, provavelmente tenha visto a confusão estampada em meu rosto. – Passaremos a noite aqui, e... – senti meus olhos praticamente saltarem.

- Contou a seus pais que passaríamos a noite juntos? – disparei sem acreditar.

- Meus pais não são tão reservados quanto a isso como os seus, principalmente minha mãe.

- Eu sei, tia Esme é mesmo incrível, e seu pai... Ah ele é um doce! – sorri ao ouvir a gargalhada dele, há dias que andava sério e distante. – Mas com que cara vou olhar pra eles?

-Com essa carinha linda que você tem. – disse divertido, estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que consegui dizer quando Edward abriu a porta da suíte a qual havia reservado para nós, em um hotel cinco estrelas de Port Angeles.

- Gostou? – perguntou de forma sussurrada ao me abraçar por trás, colando seu corpo completamente ao meu, senti meu corpo todo estremecer com sua aproximação.

- É perfeito!- a suíte estava toda iluminada por velas, havia uma mesa posta para dois, sem contar nas rosas espalhadas pela suíte. – Perfeito como você. – falei me virando, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, vi meu namorado lindo estalar a língua revirando os olhos.

- Não sou perfeito Bella, na realidade, estou longe de ser perfeito.

- Discordo! Você é perfeito, pelo menos pra mim é! – teimei.

- Com fome?- perguntou roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Só de você... – minha voz saiu rouca, todo aquele clima me deixou excitada, com toda aquela correria, há um bom tempo que não nos amávamos. Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo urgente, voraz, senti meu casaco cair aos meus pés. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, mas não minha pele, Edward os deslizava pela linha da mandíbula, pescoço...

Suas mãos ágeis soltaram o fecho do vestido, voltou a me beijar enquanto deslizava o zíper lentamente deixando o vestido deslizar pelo meu corpo, me deixando somente de calcinha e sandália.

Edward sibilou como uma cobra, mordia os lábios me olhando com desejo e aquilo me excitou ainda mais. Sua mão foi até meu seio o encobrindo por completo, seus dedos brincavam com meu mamilo rijo e sensível. Arfei ao sentir seu toque, fechei meus olhos me entregando aquela sensação deliciosa. Novamente tomou meus lábios em um beijo intenso, praticamente devorava minha boca enquanto nos conduzia em direção à cama, senti o colchão macio em minhas costas e seu corpo pesar sobre o meu.

Seus lábios novamente abandonaram os meus, indo para o meu pescoço sem abandonar minha pele um só instante. Fechei os olhos arfantes, ao sentir a ponta de sua língua, assim como seus dentes roçarem em minha pele, me fazendo estremecer tamanho prazer que sentia.

- Edward... – soltei entre um gemido, agarrada aos lençóis ao senti-lo soprar meu mamilo esquerdo, antes de sua língua brincar com ele. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos os agarrando com força, quando se dedicou ao outro, enquanto acariciava o outro.

Voltou a me beijar, mas foi um beijo breve, desta vez desceu em uma linha reta passando pelo vão dos meus seios, descendo cada vez mais. Beijou meu umbigo o que me fez arquear as costas, pude senti-lo sorrir contra minha pele, Edward parecia se divertir com a reação do meu corpo aos seus toques, seus beijos. Seus dedos longos enlaçaram o elástico da calcinha a deslizando lentamente pelas minhas pernas, lambeu os lábios de forma tentadora ao me olhar completamente nua.

- Quem é a perfeita aqui? – pude ver a luxuria em seu olhar, novamente morde o lábio inferior antes de beijar meu tornozelo, subindo cada vez mais. Arfei arqueando as costas ao senti-lo soprar minha intimidade antes de deslizar sua língua por ela... Não levou muito tempo para eu estar gozando forte, meu corpo convulsionava em espasmos de puro prazer.

Edward ergueu-se lambendo os lábios. – Você é deliciosamente doce, Isabella! – disse novamente pesando seu corpo sobre o meu, voltando a me beijar, me fazendo sentir meu próprio gosto.

- Não acha que está vestido demais? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Isso é imperdoável... – ergueu-se novamente rapidamente abrindo sua camisa, enquanto eu desafivelava seu cinto e abria sua calça, Edward se levantou se livrando dela e da boxer ao mesmo tempo, voltando pra junto de mim.

Naquela noite nos amamos de várias formas, e por várias vezes, confesso que não sei dizer quantas vezes atingi o orgasmo, mas sei que foram muitas. Todos intensos, aliás, tudo estava intenso demais, nem mesmo em nossa primeira vez foi assim.

Nossos corpos se moviam em uma dança erótica, seu cheiro, seu suor misturado ao meu... Eu podia sentir a paixão, o amor e o desejo a cada olhar, cada toque, cada beijo... Até mesmo nas investidas de seu corpo contra o meu... Foi uma noite perfeita!

Acordei me deparando com aqueles olhos verdes me olhando, estava completamente perdido em pensamentos, havia algo errado, eu podia sentir. Edward estava agindo de forma estranha, a forma como nos amamos ontem, estava ainda mais atencioso e carinhoso que de costume, houve momentos em que senti a devoção com que me amou.

- Bom dia! – minha voz o despertou de seus devaneios.

- Bom dia! – respondeu sorrindo aquele meu sorriso preferido.

- No que está pensando? – não que eu tivesse esperanças de que ele me dissesse, Edward andava evasivo nos últimos dias, me sentei de frente pra ele, me cobrindo com o lençol.

-Que pena, a vista estava maravilhosa! – sorri revirando os olhos, ele era mesmo terrível, soltou um longo suspiro, seu olhar encontrou o meu e uma sensação estranha passou por mim. – Estava pensando em nós, no quanto fui idiota e no quanto te amo. – Edward retirou uma mecha do meu cabelo que insistia em cair no meu rosto, estava apoiado em seu cotovelo, com uma perna dobrada, o lençol somente cobria suas partes e que partes, era uma visão tentadora.

- Bella? –de repente ele ficou sério. - Aconteceu uma coisa e não sei como vai reagir a isto. –pude ver claramente medo em seu olhar e aquilo realmente me assustou.

- O que houve? – algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar nada de ouvir, e de repente me vi nervosa.

- Bella me escuta, por favor! – pediu segurando firme minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Você tá me assustando! – Edward levou minha mão até seus lábios depositando beijos nos nós dos meus dedos.

- Antes de vir para Forks, eu era outro... - ele parecia escolher as palavras certas. - Nunca me fixei a ninguém e me envolvi com várias garotas... – definitivamente eu não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Ta! Disso eu sei, mas porque ta me dizendo isso agora? – Edward olhava para nossas mãos entrelaçadas, evitando olhar pra mim.

- Na noite anterior a viagem, houve uma festa no campus e sabe como são estas festas de fraternidade...

- Não, na realidade eu não sei, mas posso imaginar.

-Havia uma garota, ela estuda em Dartmouth, nós costumávamos ficar juntos nestas festas, se é que me entende... – oh sim eu compreendia perfeitamente, mas o porquê diabos ele tava falando daquilo? Senti aquela sensação ruim aumentar ainda mais.

**N/A: Sugiro ler ouvindo Wide Awake – Katy Perry**

Estou bem acordada

Estou bem acordada

Estou bem acordada

Sim, eu estava no escuro

Estava caindo com força

Com um coração aberto

Estou bem acordada

Como pude ler as estrela

- Era sua namorada? É isso?

- Não! Nunca tive uma namorada Bella, juro que não, nós somente ficávamos com certa freqüência, sem compromisso algum, consegue compreender?

- Sexo sem compromisso. – ele somente assentiu, suas mãos estavam tremulas e eu me perguntava o que diabos havia acontecido?

Estou bem acordada

E agora está claro para mim

Que tudo que se vê

Nem sempre é o que parece

Estou bem acordada

Sim, estive sonhando por muito tempo

Queria saber naquele momento

O que sei agora

Não mergulharia de cabeça

Não me curvaria

A gravidade machuca

Você tornou isso tão doce

Até que acordei no

No concreto

- Se lembra daquela noite que Alice me ligou? – somente assenti. – Victória estava em casa... – fechei meus olhos esperando o que viria a seguir. – Ela... Ela está grávida e diz que o filho é meu. – levei alguns segundos para processar o que ele havia dito, puxei minha mão bruscamente as levando ao meu rosto, eu me sentia em queda livre... Esperando a qualquer momento me chocar com o chão.

Edward iria ter um filho com outra mulher, era isso? Um filho com uma garota com a qual transava casualmente, antes de ficarmos juntos, certo?Edward vai ser pai... Pai de um filho que não é meu...

Caindo da nuvem mais alta

Desmoronando das alturas

Estou abandonando tudo nesta noite

Sim, estou caindo da nuvem mais alta

Estou bem acordada

Sem perder o sono

Juntei cada pedaço

E aterrissei de pé

Estou bem acordada

Não preciso de nada para me completar, não

- Bella? Bella olha pra mim... – pediu me tocando, mas me esquivei saindo da cama, enrolando o lençol em meu corpo o prendendo sobre os seios. - Não faz assim Bella, por favor! Não fuja de mim, eu te amo e não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. – sua voz estava estranha e quando olhei para ele vi que Edward estava chorando, seu rosto era lavado pelas lágrimas.

- Ela vai precisar de você, assim como seu filho. – falei desviando o olhar, sentindo meu próprio rosto ser lavado pelas lágrimas.

- Preciso de você comigo Bella, ao meu lado! – pediu ficando diante de mim, ele havia prendido o outro lençol no quadril.

Estou bem acordada

Sim, nasci novamente

Para fora da cova dos leões

Não tenho que fingir

E é tarde demais

A história acabou agora, o fim

Queria saber naquele momento

O que sei agora

Não mergulharia de cabeça

Não me curvaria

A gravidade machuca

Você tornou isso tão doce

Até que acordei no

No concreto

- Não peça isso, Edward! Não posso ficar entre você e seu filho. – praticamente berrei levando as mãos aos cabelos, eu só queria desaparecer dali, aquilo parecia um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo.

Caindo da nuvem mais alta

Aconteceu de repente, estou

Desmoronando das alturas

Estou abandonando tudo nesta noite

Sim, estou te abandonando, estou

Estou caindo da nuvem mais alta

- Bella eu te amo, vou assumir toda a responsabilidade sobre a criança, seu eu for mesmo o pai, mas preciso de você ao meu lado, meu amor. – sua voz saiu entrecortada devido ao choro.

- Não posso Edward! Por mais que eu te ame, isso é muito grande pra ficar entre nós, um filho! Um filho com outra mulher... Sei que não teve culpa Edward, mas não posso, não posso... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro na última parte.

Estou bem acordada

Trovão roncando

Castelos ruindo (estou bem acordada)

Estou tentando agüentar firma (estou bem acordada)

Deus sabe que tentei

Ver o lado positivo (estou bem acordada)

Mas não sou mais cega

Estou bem acordada

Estou bem acordada

Edward me envolveu em seus braços, quase me esmagando em um abraço forte, como se jamais fosse me soltar e no fundo do meu ser, eu desejava que o fizesse. - Eu te amo! – dizia distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto tomando meus lábios em um beijo urgente, ao tocar de nossas línguas a paixão explodi, assim como o desejo. Edward me prendeu entre ele e a parede e com um puxão se livrou do lençol, assim como eu me livrei do dele. Ergueu minha coxa na altura do seu quadril, deslizando pra dentro de mim, sem cortar o beijo.

Sim, estou caindo da nuvem mais alta

Aconteceu de repente, estou

Desmoronando das alturas

Sabe que estou abandonando tudo nesta noite

Sim, estou te abandonando, estou

Estou caindo da nuvem mais alta

Estou bem acordada

Estou bem acordada

Estou bem acordada

Estou bem acordada

Estou bem acordada

Com um impulso enlacei minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, cruzando meus tornozelos o prendendo a mim. Edward me mantinha apoiada a parede revezando beijos entre meu corpo e meus lábios, era como se com aquilo tentasse desesperadamente me prender a ele, mas por mais que eu o amasse, e eu o amava demais... Não conseguiria conviver com aquilo, um filho o ligaria para sempre com aquela garota, era um laço o qual jamais poderia romper... Era muito grande, para ficar entre nós.

Nos amamos uma vez mais e acabamos nos amando novamente durante o banho, nos trocamos em absoluto silêncio, tudo fazia sentindo agora, o modo estranho como vinha agindo... Assim como os outros.

- Eles sabem não é? – falei quebrando o silêncio do carro, estava me referindo as garotas e meu primo, assim como Jazz.

- Sim... Meus pais também. – somente assenti olhando pela janela, vendo as coisas passarem como um borrão, estávamos indo para a casa dele. O carro parou diante da enorme casa, Edward deu a volta abrindo a porta pra mim, assim que passamos pela porta vi Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e meu primo Emmett, sentados na sala de estar. Todos com os olhos saltados, a impressão era de que estavam surpresos em nos ver ali.

Minha atenção foi para a entrada da sala de estar, Carlisle e Esme entraram acompanhados por uma ruiva alta de olhos azuis, era muito bonita, linda na realidade, parecia uma modelo de tão linda.

- Oh Deus! – ouvi tia Esme soltar levando a mão à boca, a mulher me olhava de cima abaixo com certo desdém, seu olhar se fixou em nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Olá, você deve ser a tal Isabella, não é? – a ruiva disse com um ar superior dando alguns passos em nossa direção. – Sou Victória, Victória Sanders, a mãe do filho de Edward e sua futura esposa.

Pude ouvir perfeitamente o ranger de dentes quando Edward travou a mandíbula, seu olhar era assustador, seu aperto estava cada vez mais forte, ele estava esmagando minha mão praticamente.

- Não diga sandices Victória! – cuspiu furioso!

-Sou uma garota de família Edward, e não uma qualquer... Ou casa comigo, ou meu pai acaba com você! – ameaçou.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – falei puxando minha mão com força, em um átimo Emmett estava ao meu lado. – Me tira daqui Emm. – pedi afundando meu rosto no peito do meu primo.

- Claro Bella, vamos!

-Fica Bella, por favor, fica comigo. – Edward pediu com a voz suplicante.

-Deixe-a Ed, precisamos conversar. – ouvi a garota dizer.

- CALA A BOCA VICTÓRIA! – sobressaltei com o grito de Edward.

- Você tem assuntos a tratar com ela, nos falamos depois Edward. – falei sem nem mesmo olhar pra ele. – Me tira daqui Emm, por favor. – sussurrei para o meu primo, que somente assentiu me tirando dali.

Uma vez dentro do carro, me sentei agarrada aos meus joelhos, escondendo meu rosto sob meus cabelos. Emm não disse uma só palavra, guiou em silêncio até chegarmos em casa.

- O que houve? Porque ela está assim? – meu pai disparou ao me ver encolhida nos braços de Emm.

- Tio, agora não, ela precisa ficar sozinha. – disse passando por ele, subindo comigo até o meu quarto. – Quer que eu fique com você? – somente neguei com a cabeça. – Quer que eu chame alguém? Alice? Jasper?

- Não precisa. – minha voz saiu embargada.

-O filho pode não ser dele Bella, aquela garota não vale nada e...

- Me deixa sozinha, por favor, Emm.

- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se de que o Ed te ama, ele te ama de verdade Bella.

- Eu sei.

- Vou deixá-la sozinha. – disse depositando um beijo em minha testa.

Do meu quarto eu podia ouvir claramente os berros do meu pai... _"Eu vou matá-lo!" "Garoto irresponsável!" "Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria magoá-la_." Entre outras coisas, ele estava furioso com Edward, invadiu meu quarto dizendo que eu estava proibida de vê-lo, que iria proibir a entrada dele nesta casa, que Edward não passava de um playboy irresponsável.

Eu simplesmente afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, queria sumir, desaparecer simplesmente! Meu telefone não parava de tocar, Edward não parava de me ligar, assim como Alice, Jasper, e tia Esme.

Edward veio até aqui, ele enfrentou meu pai, queria me ver, dizia aos berros que me amava, e que nada mudaria entre nós, mesmo que o filho fosse dele. Ele só foi embora depois que pedi pra que me desse um tempo para digerir tudo aquilo. Só havia uma coisa a se fazer e cabia a mim tomar a decisão, foi com este pensamento que liguei para Charlotte.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? – meu pai berrou em plenos pulmões.

- Só estou fazendo o que acho certo! – respondi enquanto refazia as malas.

- Não pode ir assim garota, tem a universidade, não pode simplesmente mudar sua vida por uma burrada de um inconseqüente? – cuspiu furioso.

- Não fala assim dele pai! Edward tinha uma vida antes de ficarmos juntos, aconteceu o que posso fazer? Não era pra ser. – será que ele não conseguia compreender? – O que quer que eu faça pai, que fique aqui? Ou melhor, que eu vá para Dartmouth? Eu não posso! Não suportaria!Não se preocupe, há ótimas universidades em Londres também. – falei com ironia, estava magoada com a atitude dele, minha mãe chorava sem parar, mas apoiou minha decisão, já Emm achava que eu deveria esperar, mas eu precisava ir.

- Cuida dele pra mim Emmett, não fique assim primão, sabe que vai ser o melhor para todos.

- Ele te ama Bella, o cara é completamente louco por você, o Ed não vai aceitar isso.

- Eu o amo Emmett, mas não posso... – ele assentiu com os olhos marejados. – Pode entregar isso a ele pra mim? Diga a Alice que entrarei em contato, eu te amo Emm! – sussurrei ao abraçá-lo forte.

- Infelizmente não era pra ser, Edward sempre vai estar em meu coração, acredite! – tentei parecer forte, mas eu estava desmoronando, fui para o táxi que me esperava. Achei melhor não me despedir de ninguém, pois sabia que de alguma forma tentariam me fazer mudar de idéia e se eu o visse novamente, jamais conseguiria partir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Divirta-se Betinha!Beijos linda!**


	18. CAP 17

**Um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs! **

**Bom domingo pessoal!**

**Beijos**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella ainda dormia, estava deitada de bruço, completamente nua, fiquei admirando a beleza e perfeição da mulher ao meu lado. Sorri ao me lembrar da garota magrela que mais parecia um moleque, e que simplesmente me tirava do sério, do quanto brigávamos quando pequenos. Quem diria que aquela menina se tornaria a razão da minha vida, mesmo depois de ter sido um idiota com ela, Bella manteve seu amor por mim.

A noite havia sido perfeita, e agora eu me perguntava, ela entenderia? Me perdoaria? Como reagirá ao que tenho para lhe contar? Será que ela vai me odiar?

- Bom dia! – sua voz rouca me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Bom dia! – sorri para ela que sorriu de volta.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou cobrindo-se com o lençol.

-Que pena, a vista estava maravilhosa! – Bella revirou os olhos, puxei o ar com força tentando criar coragem para contar, mas estava realmente difícil. - Estava pensando em nós, no quanto fui idiota e no quanto te amo. – falei retirando uma mecha de seu cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu lindo rosto. - Bella? – havia chegado a hora. - Aconteceu uma coisa e não sei como vai reagir a isto. – ela se empertigou, seus olhos levemente saltados.

- O que houve? – disparou visivelmente nervosa.

- Bella me escuta, por favor! – segurei firme sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Você tá me assustando!

"_**Deus como eu faço isso?"**_ – praticamente gritei mentalmente, eu estava apavorado.

- Antes de vir para Forks, eu era outro... Nunca me fixei a ninguém e me envolvi com várias garotas... – eu tremia, tinha medo de perdê-la, de que o que eu contasse aqui acabasse com o que tínhamos.

- Ta! Disso eu sei, mas porque ta me dizendo isso agora? – novamente aquelas perguntas rodearam minha mente, ela entenderia? Ou me odiaria?

- Na noite anterior a viagem, houve uma festa no campus e sabe como são estas festas de fraternidade...

- Não, na realidade eu não sei, mas posso imaginar. - me cortou.

-Havia uma garota, ela estuda em Dartmouth, nós costumávamos ficar juntos nestas festas, se é que me entende...

- Era sua namorada? É isso? – novamente me cortou.

- Não! Nunca tive uma namorada Bella, juro que não, nós somente ficávamos com certa freqüência, sem compromisso algum, consegue compreender? – eu rogava que sim.

- Sexo sem compromisso. – seu tom deixava claro sua desaprovação.

- Se lembra daquela noite que Alice me ligou? – ela somente assentiu. – Victória estava em casa... Ela... Ela está grávida e diz que o filho é meu. – Bella mantinha os olhos fechados, parecia processar o que eu havia dito, bruscamente puxou sua mão. - Bella? Bella olha pra mim... – ao tocá-la ela se esquivou e senti uma pontada no peito, ela se enrolou no lençol e sai da cama, foi quando o desespero tomou conta de mim. - Não faz assim Bella, por favor! Não fuja de mim, eu te amo e não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. – de repente me dei conta de que estava chorando.

- Ela vai precisar de você, assim como seu filho. – disse sem me olhar nos olhos seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Preciso de você comigo Bella, ao meu lado!

- Não peça isso, Edward! Não posso ficar entre você e seu filho.

- Bella eu te amo, vou assumir toda a responsabilidade sobre a criança, seu eu for mesmo o pai, mas preciso de você ao meu lado, meu amor. – eu já estava soluçando, tamanho o meu desespero.

- Não posso Edward! Por mais que eu te ame, isso é muito grande pra ficar entre nós, um filho! Um filho com outra mulher... Sei que não teve culpa Edward, mas não posso, não posso**... -** ela se calou quando a envolvi em meus braços, eu queria prende-la ali e jamais deixá-la ir. - Eu te amo! – disse distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto, tomei seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, urgente, eu precisava mostrar a ela o quanto a amava, precisava que Bella sentisse isso.

Novamente nos entregamos ao amor, a paixão e ao desejo, foi ainda mais intenso do que na noite anterior, durante o banho o qual compartilhamos, acabamos nos amando uma vez mais. Era como se cada beijo, cada toque fosse o último, nos vestimos em silêncio, ela não disse uma palavra e eu não me atrevi a dizer nada.

- Eles sabem não é? – Bella disse quebrando o silêncio do carro.

- Sim... Meus pais também. – minha voz saiu sem vida, ela estava distante, presa em seus próprios pensamentos, eu contava com a minha família, meus amigos para me ajudar a convencê-la de que poderíamos passar por isso, juntos. No fundo eu tinha esperança de que este filho não fosse meu e que isso tudo não passaria de um pesadelo.

Ao chegarmos em casa estavam todos lá, minha irmã, Jasper, Rose e Emm. Me perguntava onde estariam meus pais, e a resposta a minha pergunta veio em seguida. Meu pai falava com alguém ao entrar na sala de estar e congelei ao ver Victória entre os dois, os olhos de Bella estavam fixos nela.

- Oh Deus! – minha mãe soltou ao nos ver ali parados, Victória media Bella de cima abaixo com desdém e aquilo me deixou cego de raiva, de ódio. O que diabos ela fazia aqui?

- Olá, você deve ser a tal Isabella, não é? – o que aquela vadia estava fazendo? – Sou Victória, Victória Sanders, a mãe do filho de Edward e sua futura esposa.

- Não diga sandices Victória! – minha vontade era de acabar com aquela desgraçada.

-Sou uma garota de família Edward, e não uma qualquer... – até parece, a quem ela quer enganar? - Ou casa comigo, ou meu pai acaba com você! – eu tentava me controlar para não voar no pescoço daquela garota... Ah, como eu odiava Victória naquele momento.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – Bella disse soltando-se de mim, rapidamente Emm foi pra junto dela. - Me tira daqui Emm. – a ouvi pedir afundando o rosto no peito do primo, novamente o desespero tomou conta de mim.

- Claro Bella, vamos! – voltei a pedir, de certa forma eu sabia que se ela fosse, a perderia pra sempre.

-Deixe-a Ed, precisamos conversar. – Victória se intrometeu.

- CALA A BOCA VICTÓRIA! – gritei a todo pulmão, mais uma palavra e eu seria capaz de acabar com ela ali mesmo.

- Você tem assuntos a tratar com ela, nos falamos depois Edward. – Bella nem mesmo olhou pra mim ao dizer aquilo. – Me tira daqui Emm, por favor. – voltou a pedir a ele, que saiu com ela porta a fora, me virei para segui-los, mas senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- Deixe-a... – ouvi meu pai dizer. – Bella precisa digerir tudo isso, filho, de tempo a ela.

- Meu pai quer falar com você Ed, e...

- Cala a boca Victória! Cala essa maldita boca ou eu não repondo por mim! – cuspi furioso, direcionando toda minha raiva, toda minha revolta para ela. – Some daqui, some da minha frente ou não respondo por mim.

- Acalme-se filho. – meu pai voltou a pedir.

- Tudo isso é por causa daquela coisinha sem sal? – fui pra cima dela que recuou, se não fosse meu pai e Jasper, talvez eu tivesse perdido a cabeça.

- Limpe a boca pra falar de Bella sua vadia!

- Edward! - minha mãe me repreendeu.

- E pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva Victória, se este filho for mesmo meu, vou assumi-lo. Mas a ele e nada mais, não espera mesmo que eu me case com você, não é? Garota de família? Sei!

- Você está me ofendendo! – disse fazendo bico de choro.

- Sai da minha casa agora mesmo e só volte aqui quando for chamada ouviu bem?

- Acho melhor você ir Victória, nós nos falamos depois. – minha mãe disse a afastando de mim. – Rosalie, pode acompanhá-la, por favor?

- Justo eu? – Rose disse bufando, indo pra perto de Victória. – Vamos logo! – assim que as duas saíram, saquei meu celular, disquei rapidamente o numero de Bella, mas nada.

- Acha mesmo que ela vai atendê-lo? – Alice disse se colocando ao meu lado. – De tempo a ela Edward, deve ter sido um choque e tanto, meu irmão.

- Ela não vai me perdoar... Bella insiste que isso é muito grande pra ficar entre nós... Eu vou perdê-la Alice, vou perdê-la. – minha voz saiu desesperada e novamente eu estava chorando, senti os braços de minha irmã me envolver, assim como os de minha mãe.

Emm me ligou dizendo que tio Charlie estava furioso, e que não queria me ver nem pintado e que proibiu Bella de me ver.

- Como ela está Emm?

"Arrasada, ela chora sem parar, mas não diz nada, cara! Pensei em pedir para Jazz ou a tampinha vir vê-la, mas Bella não quer ver ninguém, de tempo a ela, Ed."

- Tudo bem Emm, me mantenha informado, por favor. – ele assentiu desligando em seguida.

Tio Charlie havia ligado para o meu pai, e a discussão foi longa e pesada entre eles. Charlie me acusava de ter magoado sua filha, porque eu não passava de um playboy inconseqüente. Meu pai foi em minha defesa e os dois acabaram se desentendendo.

Alice, minha mãe e Jasper tentaram falar com Bella, mas ela simplesmente não atendia ao telefone, impaciente fui até a casa dela. Tio Charlie ficou furioso, queria me colocar pra fora na marra, Emm o impediu. Bella apareceu nas escadas durante nossa discussão, estava com o rosto inchado, abatida, pediu pra que eu fosse embora, que precisava de tempo e que me ligaria depois.

- Não fique assim meu filho, tente compreendê-la Edward. – minha mãe disse sentada ao meu lado na minha cama.

- Estou tentando mãe, não posso perdê-la, mãe, eu a amo tanto.

- Eu sei filho, mas Bella é uma garota de princípios, ela é jovem, todos vocês são muito jovens. Um filho é uma responsabilidade muito grande, se bem conheço minha afilhada, Bella deve estar pensando somente na criança.

- E quanto a mim, mãe? Eu preciso dela comigo.

- Terá que ser paciente filho e aguardar a decisão dela, e respeitá-la, seja ela qual for. – somente assenti me encolhendo, minha cabeça estava em seu colo, fechei os olhos ao sentir seus dedos deslizarem pelos meus cabelos.

No dia seguinte Emm apareceu em casa, estava visivelmente abatido, e tinha um envelope em sua mão, Rosalie estava ao seu lado.

-Alguma notícia Emm? – disparei assim que o vi.

- Lamento mano, eu realmente lamento muito Ed. – aquelas palavras me assustaram. – Mas a Bellinha foi embora.

- O que? – praticamente berrei.

- Bella voltou para Londres. - Rose disse desta vez.

- Ela e tio Charlie tiveram uma discussão feia, ele não queria que ela fosse, por causa da universidade e tudo mais. Mas a Bellinha bateu o pé dizendo que não havia como ela ir para Dartmouth, que precisava se afastar de tudo isso... Ela se foi mano. – senti como se eu tivesse uma adaga cravada em meu peito, as malditas lágrimas estavam lá, lavando meu rosto. Desde quando eu havia me tornado um chorão? – Ela pediu pra eu te entregar isso aqui, e me pediu pra cuidar de você, disse que te ama e que sempre vai te amar.

-Se me amasse não teria partido.

- Ela teve suas razões Edward. – disse em defesa da prima. – Tome. – peguei a carta que ele me estendia, e a abri.

Edward:

Um sonho... É assim como defino o que vivemos, e como todo o sonho, um dia ele tem um fim, é quando acordamos e a realidade se mostra completamente diferente. Mas fica a lembrança, e sempre levarei em minha memória os momentos que vivemos naquela ilha, em nossa cachoeira. 

Você me fez tão feliz... Me fez sentir amada, desejada... Você é um homem maravilhoso Edward, e nunca deixe ninguém dizer o contrário. Mas o destino nos pregou uma peça e tanto, e por mais que eu te ame, e só Deus sabe o quanto amo você, não posso ficar entre você e seu filho. 

Ele vai precisar de você, a mãe dele vai precisar de você, pensei que meu amor fosse o suficiente para enfrentar isso tudo, mas infelizmente descobri que não... Talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta, mas sei que não suportaria ver um pedacinho de você crescendo em outra mulher que não seja eu... 

Sei que agora tudo parece perdido, e que você se recusa a aceitá-lo, mas também sei que assim que vir aquele pedacinho seu, vai amá-lo Edward. Tenho fé em você e sei que será um pai maravilhoso, quem sabe até um marido. 

O deixo livre meu amor, mas saiba que o levo comigo em meu coração e em minhas memórias, sei que vai me odiar por ter sido fraca, por não ficar e lutar por nós. Mas como lutar contra uma criança? Um filho? Espero do fundo do meu coração que seja feliz, cuide e ame do seu filho Edward, este é um laço eterno que jamais se desfaz. 

Quanto a mim, não se preocupe, estarei bem, sinto por deixá-los novamente, mas será melhor para todos nós... Diga a Alice que eu a amo, e que manterei contato, peça a Rose que cuide muito bem do meu primo. Fale para o Jazz que cuide muito bem da minha amiga, e que desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para todos eles. 

Por favor, não me odeie, Edward, eu realmente sinto muito, sinto por mim, por você, pelo que poderia ter sido... Cuide do seu filho Edward, ele tem sorte por ter um pai como você. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar por ter sido tão fraca. 

Estou indo, mas como disse anteriormente, o levo em meu coração, em minhas recordações, na lembrança dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Diga a todos que lamento e que amo a todos vocês. 

Perdoe-me meu amor, e seja feliz.

Sempre sua, Bella.

Ela havia partido... Nem ao menos me deu a chance de me despedir, simplesmente se foi! Minha irmã tirou a carta da minha mão a lendo em seguida.

- Mas como? Porque ela se foi? Deveria ficar e... Nem ao menos sabemos se esse filho é mesmo dele. – dizia inconformada, mas não havia mais o que se fazer, Bella havia partido, me sentia sem chão, era como se algo me sufocasse.

Por dias me tranquei no quarto, recordando os momentos que vivemos na ilha, no quanto fomos felizes. No quanto ela me fazia bem, no quanto a amava. As aulas teriam início e eu precisava retornar a Dartmouth, mas nem de longe eu era o mesmo cara, algo havia mudado aqui dentro e eu devia isso a ela, a minha Bella.

Victória veio com seu pai desta vez e acabei concordando com o casamento, mas pedi a Jasper que preparasse um contrato pré-nupcial, o qual teria que ser cumprido. Eu me casaria, mas me negava a encostar um dedo sequer nela, eu só estava fazendo aquilo pelo meu filho, muito a contra gosto Victória o assinou.

Alice aguardava por notícias, ligou varias vezes para Bella, mas ao que parece ela havia trocado o número. Emm disse que nem mesmo tia Renée teve notícias dela, que tio Charlie nem sequer falava nela, que ele agia como se Bella tivesse morrido ou algo assim.

Semanas, dias, meses e nada, nenhuma noticia dela, era como se tivesse sido dragada pela terra. Victória e eu simplesmente não nos entendíamos, discutíamos constantemente, fui do céu ao inferno literalmente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Vazia, era assim que eu me sentia, vazia... Estava novamente partindo e deixando tudo que eu mais amava para trás. Havia momentos em que eu invejava aquela garota, queria eu estar esperando um filho dele, como ele reagiria se fosse comigo? Ficaria feliz? Ou me odiaria também? Ao mesmo tempo eu a odiava... Odiava o fato dela ter estado com Edward, ter compartilhado com ele momentos íntimos... E o odiava por ter estado com ela, por ter sido tão... Tão... A quem eu queria enganar, eu o amava... E nada iria mudar esse fato.

Eu simplesmente não fazia idéia do que faria da minha vida, pensei no projeto ao qual demos início, na universidade, em Alice que já havia montado o apartamento para dividirmos. Minha amiga estava tão empolgada com a idéia de irmos morar juntas. Teria que dar um rumo a minha vida, e não tinha a menor idéia do que faria, o vôo todo me consumi em perguntas sem respostas, chorei como uma louca desvairada, mas era o certo a se fazer, mesmo com aquela sensação de que havia feito merda.

- Porque abriu mão dele assim? – Charlotte praticamente berrou, estávamos a caminho do seu apartamento, o taxista nos olhava de um jeito estranho. - Ele te ama Bella e você a ele, o que os impede de viver isso? Uma idiota que diz que o filho é dele? – dizia inconformada.

- Não conseguiria viver tranqüila tia, sabendo que ele abriu mão de um filho por minha causa. – será que era tão difícil assim de compreender?

- E o jogou nos braços dela?- bufei revirando os olhos. - Ele vai acabar se casando e sendo infeliz, a fazendo infeliz assim como a criança. – senti uma dor insuportável ao ouvir aquilo, ele se casaria mesmo com ela?

- Não sei se eu teria estrutura pra isso Charlotte, aquela mulher o trata como se ele fosse sua propriedade... Ela é tão odiosamente linda e...

- Mas ele ama você, Bella.

- Eu sei, mas não sei se o que tínhamos suportaria a presença constante dela, com a criança eu até poderia lhe dar, mas com ela com certeza não.

Durante dias ela insistia naquilo, que eu havia deixado o ciúme falar por mim entre outras coisas, e acabamos discutindo por várias vezes, eu passava as manhãs em frente aos jornais, tentando encontrar alguma coisa, precisava arrumar um trabalho antes de qualquer coisa.

Toda vez que eu pegava o telefone para ligar, desistia, no fundo eu tinha medo, pavor na realidade de ouvir que ele seguiu em frente, que se casaria com ela, ou que estivesse com outra, sei lá. Esse medo me impedia de ligar, de manter contato tanto com ele como com a minha família. Conforme os dias passavam, me sentia cada vez pior, aos poucos me entregava à tristeza que tomava conta de mim, a falta que sentia dele as vezes me causava dor física.

A única coisa que consegui encontrar foi um bico para tocar em um pub, era um lugar pequeno, mas bem agradável, onde eu tocava e cantava três vezes por semana. Quase dois meses havia se passado e eu estava cada vez pior, meu estômago não segurava nada, e me sentia cada vez mais fraca.

- Bella tem que ir ao médico, não pode continuar assim, olha pra você, está definhando garota, se não for ao médico, ligo para sua mãe vir buscá-la. – mediante a tal ameaça fui finalmente ver o médico, que me pediu uma bateria de exames e assim que peguei os resultados voltei ao consultório.

- Aqui estão doutor, os resultados dos exames. – falei soltando o ar com força, ele os abriu lendo atentamente.

- Como eu desconfiava, a senhorita está grávida, Isabella e com uma anemia preocupante, anda se alimentando bem? – por alguns segundos fiquei olhando para a cara dele tentando assimilar o que ele havia dito _"A senhorita está grávida, Isabella."_

- Grávida? – minha voz saiu esganiçada. – Como assim grávida? – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Há varias maneiras de se engravidar senhorita, costuma se prevenir?

- Tomo pílula desde que menstruei, e isso tem seis anos pelo menos. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Usou preservativo?

- Algumas vezes, mas a pílula é um método anticoncepcional seguro, certo?

- Ela tem 98% de eficácia...

-Quer dizer que há 2% de chance?

- Mas isso é muito raro e...

- Com a minha sorte doutor, isso é bem aceitável. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Se quiser podemos fazer um ultrason transvaginal, ele é bem preciso e nos dirá de quanto tempo é a gestação. – assenti somente ainda tentando assimilar tudo aquilo, eu estava grávida, grávida de um filho de Edward! Como não havia me dado conta disso?

Segundo o exame, eu estava entrando na oitava semana de gestação, provavelmente tenha engravidado naquela noite... Na noite da inauguração, ou pela manhã quem sabe? Sai de lá completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer, me sentei em uma praça onde havia várias crianças brincando. Passei a mão pelo meu ventre e sorri me dando conta de ali havia um pedacinho dele comigo, com as mãos tremulas disquei o numero de Alice.

- Alo? – disse ao atender.

"Oi Alice, sou eu, a Bella." – o telefone ficou mudo por algum tempo.

"Bella? Nossa, lembrou que nós existimos? "– sua voz saiu ácida, não a culpava, fiquei de entrar em contato e, no entanto.

- Sei que está magoada comigo e...

"Custava ligar dizendo onde está, como está? Porque fez isso Bella? Porque fugiu? Tem idéia do que isso fez a ele?" – disparou furiosa.

- Alice eu...

"Desculpe, mas estou muito ocupada com o casamento do meu irmão e..." – fechei o telefone no mesmo instante, ele se casaria com ela... Com a tal Victória, Edward havia seguido em frente... Senti as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, não sei precisar por quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentada naquele banco perdida em lembranças e pensamentos. Quando dei por mim estava escurecendo, ao chegar em casa Charlotte me olhou assustada, já que eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar.

- O que houve Bella? Porque diabos está assim criatura?

- Ele vai se casar! – disse entre soluços.

- Eu te avisei garota... – esbravejou. - Mas você não me escuta e... - minha tia se calou ao ver o quanto aquilo estava me afetando.

- Não fica assim Bella, ainda pode acabar com isso, um telefonema Bella, basta um telefonema. – disse acariciando meus cabelos.

- Não! Ele deve estar me odiando, acabou Charlotte, não há mais volta para o que fiz! – lamentei me levantando, tentando sem sucesso secar as lágrimas.

- Garota teimosa! – grunhiu irritada. - Foi ao médico? – somente assenti. - E o que ele disse? – a olhei por um tempo ponderando se dizia ou não.

- O que vou dizer aqui, não sairá daqui entendeu? – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Preciso que mantenha isso entre nós, até eu decidir o que vou fazer...

- Diz de uma vez garota!

- Estou grávida... – pensei que seus olhos fossem saltar. – De oito semanas aproximadamente.

- Conte a ele e acabe com esse casamento. – exigiu pegando o telefone.

- NÂO!- gritei arrancando o telefone da mão dela. – Edward está refazendo sua vida e eu não faço mais parte dela, foi minha escolha tia, tomei a decisão errada e tenho que arcar com as conseqüências.

- Garota não pode encarar isso sozinha! Um filho Isabella! Já pensou na reação dos seus pais? – com certeza não, meu pai já me odiava pelo fato de ter vindo embora... Foi quando me ocorreu que... Se meu pai desconfiasse que esse filho era de Edward, seria capaz de matá-lo, com a raiva que estava dele, não duvidava nem por um segundo.

- Meu pai não pode saber.

- Vai ser meio difícil de esconder isso dele, não acha? Uma hora ou outra ele vai saber.

- Ele está com muita raiva de Edward, só Deus sabe o que faria contra ele, não Charlotte, meu pai não pode saber, ninguém pode saber, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Enlouqueceu garota? E o que vai fazer?

- Não sei... Preciso pensar com calma, me de um tempo ta bem? Me de uma semana Charlotte e então, lhe digo o que farei.

- Uma semana Isabella, você tem uma semana! – somente assenti indo para o meu quarto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Betinha: Prometo que esta semana me dedico a Muito bem acompanhada! Beijos!**


	19. CAP18

**Aqui está um capitulo pra vcs, **

**um excelente final de semana para todos! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

- Droga! – ouvi Alice praguejar olhando para o seu telefone.

- O que foi? Porque está tão brava com ele? – tentei ser divertido, ela me olhou apreensiva. – O que foi Alice?

- Era... Era a Bella. – meu coração disparou a simples menção de seu nome.

- O que... O que ela disse? Onde está? Ela tá bem? – disparei sem dar chance dela falar.

- Não sei, eu estava tão sentida com ela por tudo que... Acabei sendo fria e ácida.

- Como assim?

- Fui irônica, ela disse que sabia que eu estava magoada e...

- E?

- Acabei despejando toda minha magoa nela... – disse chorando. – Fui muito dura com ela, Edward, e agora não consigo falar com ela.

- O telefone não ficou na memória?

- Numero restrito!

-Droga! Mas o que foi que disse a ela?

- Falei que estava ocupada demais com o seu casamento e Bella simplesmente desligou.

Depois daquele episódio, tentei obter notícias dela por meio de Emm, mas nem ele e nem a família tinha notícias dela, segundo ele tia Renée estava pensando em ir a Londres.

Meu pai indicou um excelente médico para que Victória fizesse alguns exames, nossas brigas estavam cada vez mais constantes, e minha mãe insistia que era melhor desistir do casamento, que aquilo seria uma loucura e que eu seria infeliz ao lado dela. Victória se recusou a ir ao médico indicado, disse que seu médico era de confiança e que não iria a outro, sem contar que Alice dizia que Victória não agia como uma grávida.

- Ou você vai ao doutor Fisher, ou esse casamento já era! – Victória semicerrou os olhos batendo o pé como uma garotinha mimada.

- Já disse que não!

- Não me faça perder a paciência Victória, você vai nem que seja arrastada pelos cabelos ouviu bem? – definitivamente eu não tinha a menor paciência para os seus chiliques, e foi o que fiz, eu mesmo marquei a consulta e a levei na marra até o doutro Fisher.

Uma vez no consultório dele, Victória confessou que havia perdido o bebê poucos dias depois de ter feito o exame, também confessou que depois que nos casássemos daria um jeito de engravidar novamente que realmente não tinha certeza de que o filho era meu. Minha vontade era de matá-la, aquela vadia havia simplesmente destruído a minha vida, me fez perder a coisa mais importante que já tive e jamais a perdoaria por isso. Minha família estava perplexa, cancelamos os preparativos do casamento é claro e eu tentava arduamente conseguir um modo de entrar em contato com Bella.

- Me diz onde fica o apartamento da tia dela, vou até lá. – Emm me olhou com pesar.

- Lamento cara, mas Bella não está mais em Londres.

- Não?

- Pelo que tia Renée disse, ela foi para a Austrália...

- Austrália? Mas o que diabos sua prima foi fazer na Austrália?

- Pelo que entendi, Bella foi com um cara que conheceu em Londres, pelo que entendi, eles trabalham juntos ou coisa parecida.

"_**Ela havia ido para a Austrália com outro cara?" **_– senti o ciúme me corroer, ela havia me esquecido tão rápido?

- Oh! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Sinto muito cara, tia Esme tentou falar com ela, mas ao que parece Bella anda muito ocupada, trabalhando e estudando.

- Entendo! – confesso que aquilo me deixou arrasado, me dediquei aos estudos, afinal era meu último ano em Dartmouth.

Quatro anos... Quatro longos anos se passaram sem que tivéssemos notícias de Bella, tia Renée e tio Charlie tiveram uma briga feia o que resultou no divórcio deles para espanto de todos. As brigas entre eles se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes, tanto que Emm nem mesmo voltou para a casa deles ao se formar, eu e ele dividíamos uma cobertura em Seattle, o apartamento era bem espaçoso e eu estava acostumado com ele e Jazz, afinal, moramos juntos por quatro anos em Hanover.

Pelo pouco que Emm comentou, o motivo das brigas constantes entre eles era o fato de Bella ter ido para a Austrália, havia algo mais ali, mas meu amigo se negava a falar sobre o assunto. Tia Renée se mudou para Londres, e tio Charlie acabou ficando sozinho, segundo Emmett ele havia se decepcionado demais com Bella, mas novamente Emm não abriu mais nada e se fechou em copas. Provavelmente Rosalie também soubesse, mas também não dizia nada. Eles simplesmente evitavam falar dela, aliás, todos nós evitávamos, de certa forma.

Emm e Rose se casaram há aproximadamente dois anos e tive a esperança de revê-la na cerimônia, mas Bella não veio, segundo tia Renée, estava com a agenda lotada, ela comentou algo sobre estar trabalhando com dança e musica. Como padrinho de Emm, acompanhei uma amiga de Rosalie, Tanya era seu nome, Tanya Denali, filha de Eleazar e Carmem Denali, donos de uma das maiores fortunas do estado de Washington, e colaborador da nossa fundação.

Ela era linda,seus longos cabelos eram de um loiro avermelhado, possuía lindos olhos azuis, sem contar que era gostosa pra caralho. Não preciso dizer que nos demos bem de cara, aliás, nos demos muito bem, em todos os sentidos, a mulher era uma verdadeira pantera na cama. E o que era pra ser só uma noite de sexo, acabou se tornando em um relacionamento e estamos juntos desde então. Gosto muito dela, nos damos muito bem em muitos sentidos e o sexo é sem sobras de dúvidas um dos melhores que já tive, mas infelizmente não passava disso... Sexo!

Faltava algo, algo que só encontrei com uma mulher... Com Bella e ninguém mais, Tanya era muito amiga de Rose, já Alice não a engolia e era recíproco, ela até que se dava bem com minha família, mas acredito que nunca seria como era com Bella. Tanya tinha sua própria agência de modelos, ela mesma modelava ainda, mas não com tanta freqüência quanto antes, e como toda modelo era mimada e com temperamento forte.

Depois de me formar me dediquei ao projeto, e para minha surpresa, Emm, Jazz, Alice, Rose entraram nessa comigo. O expandimos e o que era pra ser um simples projeto, se tornou uma fundação de artes e dança, e em três anos abrimos cinco sedes, a coisa ficou tão grande que tomava a maior parte do meu tempo, já que eu simplesmente não abria mão de dar aulas.

Outra coisa de que não abria mão era de ir a La Push, visitar a sede de lá e ver Clarie, ela já estava com sete anos e eu simplesmente adorava aquela menina. Apresentei Tanya a ela, mas as duas não se deram muito bem, talvez fosse pelo fato de que Claire adorava Bella, e insistia em me dizer que a Bella voltaria e que ainda iríamos nos casar, e não havia meio de convencê-la do contrário.

Jacob também havia se casado, ele e sua esposa Leah eram responsáveis pela sede de La Push, havíamos montado uma sede em Seattle, era um belíssimo espaço e conseguimos construir um auditório, onde nossos alunos poderiam se apresentar, Alice e Rosalie estavam trabalhando na festa de inauguração e haviam contratado uma atração para se apresentar.

Tia Renée voltou de Londres com um namorado chamado Phill, e acabou se mudando para Phoenix- Arizona, já que o cara jogava basebol na segunda divisão ao que parece. Já tio Charlie estava de rolo com Sue, a mãe de Leah, esposa de Jacob que estava viúva há alguns anos. Ela não saia de La Push, já que era muito amigo de Billy Black, pai do Jacob.

Alice e Jasper noivaram e quanto a mim? Por incrível que pareça ainda estava com Tanya, tínhamos nossos altos e baixos, mas já estávamos juntos aproximadamente há dois anos, ela tinha esperanças de que eu mudasse de idéia e a pedisse em casamento, já que minha mãe vivia perguntando se um dia eu lhe daria netos? Mas graças a Deus, Tanya era completamente avessa ao assunto, dizia que filhos definitivamente não estavam em seus planos, talvez fosse por esse motivo que ainda estivéssemos juntos, eles também não estavam nos meus.

Despertei com o som do despertador, estava só no apartamento, não era sempre que Tanya ficava aqui, afinal ela tinha seu apartamento e eu prezava minha muito minha intimidade. Claro que às vezes ela dormia aqui, mas geralmente eu dormia em seu apartamento.

Tomei meu banho e enquanto me vestia pude sentir o cheirinho de café, minha mãe havia me emprestado Maria, sua empregada, ela cuidava da casa, das roupas e providenciava pra que eu sempre tivesse pelo menos um café da manhã descente. Dona Esme pensava mesmo em tudo!

- Bom dia Maria!

- Bom dia filho, aqui está... – disse me servindo de café, e colocando um prato com panquecas diante de mim. – Coma tudo, não vá fazer como aquela sua namorada que torce o nariz pra tudo.

- Coisa de modelo, não liga pra isso. – ela revirou os olhos indo em direção a área de serviço.

Meu dia estava cheio hoje, logo cedo Jazz, Emm e eu tínhamos uma reunião importante com um dos nossos principais colaboradores, Aro Volturi das empresas Volterra. Depois eu tinha minhas aulas e no fim da tarde outra reunião, desta vez com a tal atração que Alice contratou, eles viriam conhecer a fundação e como presidente cabia a mim mostrar-lhes.

Por mais agitado que o meu dia fosse, eu simplesmente me esquecia de tudo quando estava com meus alunos, toda vez que entrava em sala era como se eu estivesse perto dela de certa forma. Jamais vou me esquecer do brilho em seus olhos quando me ouviu tocar a primeira vez, o modo como dançou pra mim.

O horário do almoço havia chegado e nem sequer havia me dado conta, fui até a sala da minha amada irmãzinha pra ver se ela iria almoçar comigo.

- Olá, atrapalho? – disse ao entrar em sua sala.

- Nunca, o que o trás a minha humilde sala, irmãozinho? – Alice e seu sarcasmo.

- Vim ver se você não quer almoçar comigo?

- O que aconteceu com a dama de gelo? Te deu uma folga?

- Não fale assim dela, pra sua informação Tanya é muito quente maninha!

- E onde está sua namorada irritantemente quente? – provocou.

- Nos veremos a noite, vai comigo ou não?

- Tá eu vou! – disse ajeitando suas coisas, o assunto girou em torno na fundação, principalmente o tal coquetel que teria depois da apresentação no anfiteatro. – Sonhei com Bella esta noite... – ela disse do nada com os olhos fixos em mim, somente a menção daquele nome fazia meu coração disparar no peito, mesmo depois de todos estes anos.

- Às vezes também sonho com ela, acredito que sejam mais lembranças do que sonho...

- Porque diz isso?

- Deixa pra lá!

- Porque nunca levou a dama de gelo para a ilha?

-Alice! – a repreendi.

- Desculpe.

- Sinceramente eu não sei, talvez eu a leve este ano. – falei dando de ombros.

- Sinto falta dela... – Alice divagou.

- Da ilha?

- Não de Bella, como será que aquela maluca está? – de repente a imagem de Bella me veio à mente, e com ela a saudade e a dor... Em quatro anos nunca tivemos notícias.

- Acho que Emm sabe de alguma coisa, tentei arrancar algo dele, mas o cara se nega a falar da prima, está magoado com Bella.

- Eu sei, Rose também, não se pode nem sequer falar no nome dela, ainda mais que melhor amiga dela virou sua namorada, você ainda a ama?

- Quem, Tanya?

- Bella... O que sente por ela?

- Não sei te dizer Alice... – menti. – Estou bem com Tanya, gosto dela, nos damos bem e...

- Gosta dela, mas não a ama, não como amou Bella, não é? – bufei esfregando as mãos em meu rosto me perguntando como que chegamos aquilo?

- Ela se foi Alice! – meu tom saiu um tanto exaltado. – Se foi simplesmente... Em quatro malditos anos o que sabemos dela? Nada!

- Eu sei meu irmão, e pelo visto você ainda a ama, não é?

- Ela não vai mais voltar Alice, coloque isso nessa sua cabeça... Bella jamais vai voltar. – minha irmã sempre teve a esperança de que ela voltaria, mas eu sabia que aquilo jamais aconteceria.

- Desculpe ter tocado neste assunto... – pediu sentida. - Bom eu tenho que ir, preciso me preparar, não se esqueça que temos uma reunião com a equipe que contratamos para a apresentação.

- Já os viu?

- Não, por enquanto só conversei com o agente deles, Garret Adams, mas foram muito bem recomendados, não se preocupe.

- Sabe que confio em você tampinha! – a provoquei piscando pra ela, voltamos para a fundação e cada um foi pra sua sala.

As coisas que Alice disse ficaram rondando minha mente, eu havia acabado de dar aula para minha última turma, estava perdido em pensamentos enquanto dedilhava as teclas, de repente me vi tocando a musica que Bella havia dançado pra mim na ilha, estava tão concentrado na música e em minhas lembranças que não havia percebido a presença de um garotinho parado na porta da sala. Parei de tocar indo em sua direção, ele era tão pequeno e seus olhinhos não saiam do piano.

- Oi amigão! Está perdido? – perguntei me abaixando ao seu lado.

- Oi! – ele tinha a mãozinha estendida para me cumprimentar.

- Oi, qual o seu nome?

- Thony. – respondeu prontamente com os olhos ainda fixos no piano, não pude deixar de notar seu sotaque britânico.

- O meu é Edward. – o garoto sorriu e algo naquele sorriso me deu a sensação de que já o tinha visto, só não sabia onde.

- O meu também. – ele disse rindo, confesso que fiquei meio confuso com aquilo.

- Gosta de piano?

- Aham. – respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior, a imagem de Bella fazendo aquilo me veio à mente.

- Vem... – falei estendendo a mão pra ele. – O tio te ensina a tocar. – Thony me acompanhou até o piano sentando-se ao meu lado e para o meu espanto, o pequeno começou a dedilhar algumas notas.

- Sabe tocar?

- Aham... – disse assentindo com a cabeça. – Mamãe me ensinou.

- Sua mãe toca?

- Ela dança também e canta. – eu me perguntava de quem ele seria filho? De algum de nossos professores talvez.

- Quantos anos têm? – ele parou de tocar erguendo a mãozinha mostrando três dedinhos pra mim.

- Três anos?

- É. – Thony era um garoto incrível, e muito talentoso, ensinei a ele mais alguns acordes e o danadinho pegou rapidinho.

- Anthony? Anthony? – ouvi alguém chamando no corredor, a voz parecia aflita, a atenção do garotinho foi para a porta.

-Ufa... – soltou o cara. – Até que enfim te achei moleque. – o garotinho riu. – Se você some, sua mãe me mata! – disse entrando na sala. – Oi, sou Paul.

- Olá Paul, ele apareceu aqui enquanto estava tocando.

- Esse pirralho é fascinado por piano, ele faz isso o tempo todo, simplesmente some deixando a mãe dele fica maluca. – dizia bagunçando os cabelos do garoto.

-É professor aqui?

- Oh, não, estamos visitando a fundação.

- Sou Edward. – me apresentei.

- Edward? Engraçado, o nome do pestinha também é Edward... – novamente ele bagunçou os cabelos do garoto que revirou os olhos.

- Pensei que fosse Anthony.

-Edward Anthony, coisa da mãe dele, mas o chamamos de Thony, não é garotão?

-É! Cadê a mamãe?

- Deve estar atrás de nós, é melhor irmos encontrá-la, sabe como ela fica quando a gente some não é?

-Brava!

- Isso, brava e não queremos ver sua mãe brava, certo?

- É.

- Desculpe pela invasão, Edward. – disse se voltando pra mim.

-Tchau tio Ed. – Thony ergueu a mãozinha pra mim, bati na mão dele que sorriu daquele jeito estranho, saindo de mãos dadas com o pai.

Fiquei olhando para aquela cena, pensando em meu filho... Ou suposto filho, ele teria mais ou menos esta idade, ele seria assim? De repente as palavras de Bella naquela carta me vieram à mente.

"_Sei que agora tudo parece perdido, e que você se recusa a aceitá-lo, mas também sei que assim que vir aquele pedacinho seu, vai amá-lo Edward. Tenho fé em você e sei que será um pai maravilhoso, quem sabe até um marido."_

- Não me tornei nenhum dos dois, Bella. – falei comigo mesmo antes de fechar a sala, afinal eu ainda teria que encarar uma bendita reunião com o tal agente e a atração de qual Alice tanto falava, estava indo em direção a minha sala quando meu telefone vibrou em meu bolso.

- Mãe?

"Edward? Oh filho, aconteceu algo terrível." – sua voz estava chorosa, estava nervosa.

- O que houve mãe, é a Rose? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei preocupado.

"Não filho, a Rose está bem..." – respirei aliviado. - "Seu pai acaba de me ligar, Charlie deu entrada no hospital..."

- Porque? O que aconteceu?

"Ao que parece sofreu um acidente e pelo tom de seu pai, a coisa é grave filho." – fechei meus olhos e Bella veio a minha mente, ela teria sido avisada? Chegaria a tempo?

- Emm já sabe? – Charlie era como um pai pra ele, meu amigo deve estar arrasado.

"Já liguei para ele, pode avisar Alice pra mim?"

- Claro mãe, e tia Renée, já foi avisada?

"Sim, ficou encarregada de avisar Bella, não se esqueça de avisar sua irmã."

- Tudo bem mãe. – ela desligou em seguida, mudei meu caminho indo para a sala de Alice, mas a encontrei no meio do caminho, estava acompanhada de Jasper, e pela expressão em seu rosto, já estava a par de tudo.

- Pelo visto já sabem.

- Rose me ligou, estamos indo pra lá, você vem?

- Sim, mas e a reunião?

- Pedi para Mary remarcar, não tenho cabeça pra isso agora Ed e acredito que você também não tenha.

- Sim, vão indo, vou passar na minha sala e vou em seguida, nos encontramos lá, ok?

- Sabe se avisaram a Bella?

- Mamãe disse que tia Renée avisaria. – minha irmã somente assentiu, estava tão abatida. Fui para minha sala, desliguei tudo e liguei para Tanya enquanto trancava a porta.

"Oi amor." – atendeu toda melosa.

- Oi Tanya, sinto muito, mas não poderei ir a sua casa hoje e...

"Porque, pode-se saber?" – praticamente berrou do outro lado da linha.

- O tio de Emm sofreu um acidente grave, está no hospital e estou indo pra lá, estão todos lá aguardando notícias, parece que a coisa foi bem séria.

"Droga!" – a ouvi sibilar, às vezes Tanya era tão egoísta. "Onde ele está?"

- No hospital central de Forks, estou indo pra lá.

"Tudo bem amor, vou resolver algumas coisas por aqui e vou assim que puder, te amo!"

- Tchau Tanya.

Desliguei assim que cheguei ao meu carro, eu praticamente rasguei a estrada, queria chegar rápido, saber o que havia acontecido? Charlie e eu nos afastamos depois daquele episódio em sua casa, voltamos a nos falar depois que soube da armação de Victória e tudo mais, mas nunca mais foi a mesma coisa, nem mesmo com meus pais, eles também haviam se afastado.

Assim que cheguei ao hospital me dirigi para o balcão... – Charlie Swan, tem alguma notícia?

- Siga o corredor, vire na terceira travessa, quarta porta a esquerda, é a sala de espera. – disse apontando o corredor. Provavelmente meu pai havia reservado uma sala para que aguardássemos notícias. Ao chegar à sala vi minha mãe amparando Sue, Rosalie estava com Emm, tia Juliet e tio Alfred também estavam lá. Alice e Jazz já estavam lá, assim como Jacob e Leah. Cumprimentei a todos com um aceno e fui em direção a Emmett.

- Lamento meu amigo... Eu sinceramente lamento muito, o que aconteceu Emm? – meu amigo tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, pelo visto havia chorado.

- Ainda não sabemos, o acidente foi feio, ao que parece ele teve um inicio de infarto e acabou perdendo o controle do carro.

- Deus do céu, eu sinto muito Emm. – falei o abraçando forte e estava sendo sincero, apesar de nossas diferenças, Charlie era como um tio pra mim.

De repente houve uma comoção no corredor e tia Renée entrou acompanhada de seu namorado Phill, eu já o tinha visto uma vez na casa dos meus pais, mas havia mais um homem com eles.

-Sue, eu sinto muito. – disse indo para junto dela. – Como ele está?

- Ainda não temos notícias Renée, ele está sendo operado.

- Garrett? O que faz aqui? – ouvi Alice dizer indo em direção ao homem que os acompanhava.

- Alice? O que faz aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto, o que faz aqui?

-Sou cunhado de Renée, namorado de Charlotte...

- Oh me desculpem, este é Garrett Adams namorado de Charlotte! – disse cortando o homem. – Esta é Sue, a namorada de Charlie, esta é Leah filha dela, aquele é Jacob marido dela. Aquele grandão ali é Emmett sobrinho de Charlie e a loira esposa dele Rosalie, o loirinho com cara de anjo é Jasper, noivo de Alice, que é filha de Esme e Carlisle, irmã de Edward... – dizia apontando para cada um. – Aqueles são Juliet e Alfred, pais de Rosalie e Jasper. – disse em fim tomando fôlego.

- Charlotte está aqui? – minha mãe perguntou dando alguns passos em sua direção.

- Sim, ela veio com Bella e Garrett a trabalho. – vi os olhos de Alice saltarem, assim como os de Jazz e Emm.

- Bella está aqui? – Alice praticamente berrou.

- Quer dizer, ela está em Seattle tem uns dois dias, a coitada praticamente atravessou o globo, ela e Charlie iriam jantar hoje para que... – ela falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo e ficava um pouco complicado de entender.

- Tudo bem Renée, se acalme... – minha mãe pediu a amparando. – Bella já foi avisada?

- Estão a caminho, acabei de falar com Charlotte.

Bella estava em Seattle e estava vindo pra cá, Alice rapidamente se postou ao meu lado e eu me perguntava se eu estava preparado para revê-la? Infelizmente não tive tempo para pensar em nada, já que Bella rompeu porta adentro perguntando pelo pai.

- Como ele está mãe? Porque ninguém diz nada naquela droga de recepção? – esbravejou com o rosto molhado, seus cabelos estavam presos em um daqueles coques estranhos, ela vestia uma saia preta quase na altura do joelho e uma blusa azul que ficou linda nela. De repente ela pareceu se dar conta de que havia mais gente ali e estancou, seu olhar encontrou e foi como se tudo desaparecesse ao meu redor.

Bella estava ali, parada diante de mim, seus olhos levemente saltados, sua respiração estava pesada, eu podia ver claramente seu peito subir e descer... A sala estava em absoluto silêncio, que foi quebrado pela voz de Thony?

- Olha o tio Ed. – disse me despertando, os olhos de Bella saltaram ainda mais quando o pequeno se soltou da mulher e veio em minha direção. – Oi tio Ed!

- Olá garotão, o que faz aqui?

- Olha mãe, é o tio Ed, ele toca piano! – os olhos de Bella rolaram pra trás e ela simplesmente desabou.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	20. CAP 19

**Bom sábado a todas vcs!**

* * *

**CAPITULO – XIX**

**POV ALICE**

Eu ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali, Bella havia entrado na sala reclamando de algo quando estancou com os olhos saltados fixos em Edward, e meu irmão parecia não acreditar no que via.

Ninguém ali se atreveu a sequer respirar, os dois ficaram presos um no olhar do outro, Bella e Edward despertaram com a voz do garotinho que estava de mãos dadas com uma mulher.

- Olha o tio Ed. – disse indo na direção do meu irmão que sorriu se abaixando, mas de onde ele conhecia aquele garotinho? – Oi tio Ed!

- Olá garotão, o que faz aqui? – meu irmão disse abraçando o garotinho, que sorriu e senti um gelo passar pela minha espinha, o sorriso dos dois era igualzinho, o pequenino tinha olhos verdes e o cabelo claro como o de Ed na idade dele.

- Olha mãe, é o tio Ed, ele toca piano! – Bella tinha os olhos arregalados, estava imóvel, de repente ela simplesmente desabou.

- Mamãe! – o pequenino gritou tentando ir até ela, mas tia Renée o pegou antes.

- Vem com a vovó Thony. – a ouvi dizer, aquele garoto era filho de Bella?

Edward estava hesitante em se aproximar dela, o rapaz que estava com elas foi para junto de Bella, tentando reanimá-la.

- Bells? Bells acorda linda! - dizia angustiado, vi meu irmão dar alguns passos para trás se afastando.

- Pegue-a Paul, vamos levá-la até um médico. – a mulher disse, o tal Paul pegou Bella ainda desacordada e a levou dali, olhei em volta e todos ainda estavam atônitos, minha mãe tinha os olhos fixos no garotinho.

- Eu quero a minha mãe. – choramingou fazendo biquinho e não tive mais dúvidas.

- Tia esse garoto é filho de Bella?

- Sim, ele é filho dela.

- Quantos anos ele tem Renée? – minha mãe perguntou desta vez.

- Três anos, três anos e três meses. – dizia tentando acalmar o garoto que estava assustado.

- Aquele rapaz... Aquele rapaz é o pai dele? – insisti, eu precisava saber.

- Alice, acho que este não é o momento. – Garrett disse.

- Tia esse garoto é filho dele?

- NÃO! Thony não é filho de Paul... Por favor, Esme, cuide dele pra mim, preciso ver como minha filha está. – pediu o entregando a minha mãe. – Vá com ela Thony, a vovó já volta. – ele assentiu meio hesitante. Edward ainda estava no mesmo lugar, imóvel com os olhos fixos no garoto.

- Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem meu anjo, a mamãe logo vai estar aqui, está bem? – minha mãe dizia tentando acalmá-lo.

- Tio Ed? – o pequenino o chamou abrindo os bracinhos, meu irmão foi até o garoto que se jogou em seus braços, Edward o abraçou acariciando suas costas. Não contive as lágrimas e minha mãe também não.

- Sabia disso? – Edward perguntou encarando Emmett, sua voz saiu embargada.

- Sabia que ela havia tido um filho, mas Bella garantiu que não era seu.

- Porque não me disse?

- Que sentido havia em dizer Ed? Ela estava do outro lado do planeta!

- A culpa é dela, ela deveria ter ligado, ter avisado! – Rosalie cuspiu com raiva.

- Ela ligou! Nos viramos para a porta onde a mulher estava, ao que parece aquela era a tia de Bella, Charlotte. – Assim que saiu do consultório a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para você Alice... – disse apontando pra mim. – Mas você mal a deixou falar, entendo que estava sentida e magoada, mesmo assim não lhe dava o direito de espezinhar na dor dela! Tem idéia do que fez a ela quando disse que ele ia se casar?

- Eu... Eu... – senti os braços de Jazz ao meu redor. – Eu tentei ligar depois, mas...

- Quando Bella chegou a Londres eu disse a ela, volte e acabe com isso! Mas aquela cabeça dura só pensava em seu filho... Rompeu com o pai, se afastou de todos, tudo pra que... Em fim, espero que tenha valido a pena!

- Bastava um telefonema... Um único telefonema e eu teria ido atrás dela... Ninguém tinha notícias dela aqui, ninguém!

- Bella preferiu assim, quando soube que se casaria, ficou arrasada, aquela garota sofreu o diabo...

- Charlotte, acho melhor...

- Não Garrett! Não vou permitir que a julguem! – cuspiu furiosa. – Bella errou sim, mas posso lhe garantir que tudo que fez foi pensando em você... – disse apontando para Edward. – Faz idéia da reação de Charlie quando soube da gravidez? Aquilo custou um casamento de mais de vinte anos. Ele pirou, foi quando rompeu com ela de vez, mas Bella se manteve firme, porque aquela cabeça dura jamais permitiria que o pai soubesse que você era o responsável! Ela só quis te proteger da ira de Charlie rapaz, então não ouse julgá-la.

- Ela disse que o filho era de um rapaz que conheceu em Londres. – Rosalie acusou.

- Claro que ela disse, o que você diria? Sabendo que seu pai seria capaz de fazer com o homem que amava? Ela o protegeu, como sempre fez! Com medo de que Charlie descobrisse aceitou a proposta de Garett e se mudou para a Austrália, até ter o bebê, ela só voltou ao país a trabalho, e Bella queria se acertar com Charlie e que o pai conhecesse o neto.

- De onde conhece o garoto, Edward? – minha mãe perguntou ao lado do meu irmão.

- Ele apareceu na sala em que dou aula... – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Tinha os olhos fixos no piano, ela sabe tocar acredita!

- Como ele apareceu lá? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Ele foi com Bella e Paul, estávamos conhecendo as instalações da fundação, mas Thony tem o hábito de desaparecer às vezes e Paul foi atrás dele, disse que o havia encontrado com um professor de piano. – Garrett disse desta vez.

- O sangue falou mais forte! – Emmett disse se aproximando deles. –Eu não sabia cara, Bella não fala comigo desde que partiu, tudo que soube foi através do tio Charlie e tia Renée. Não disse nada sobre a gravidez dela, porque você já estava arrasado com tudo aquilo que aconteceu e...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Charlotte.

- Edward nunca se casou Charlotte... – os olhos da mulher saltaram, ao ouvir minha mãe. – Foi tudo uma trapaça de Victória, ela mentiu com relação ao filho, o havia perdido dias depois de fazer o exame, aborto espontâneo segundo o laudo. Meu filho tentou como um louco encontrá-la, mas Charlie e Renée só sabiam dizer que ela estava na Austrália, mais nada!

- Deus do céu, ela vai pirar quando souber... Bella pensa que está casado, que vive com sua mulher e seu filho.

- Não acredito nisso! – ouvi meu noivo dizer ao meu lado.

- Muito menos eu Jazz. – nossa atenção foi para a porta, tia Renée entrou chorando e foi pra junto de Phill, o tal Paul estava lá, parecia abatido.

- Como ela está Paul?

- Teve que ser sedada, ela surtou Charlotte, não dizia coisa com coisa. Balbuciava coisas sem sentido... Acho que foi emoção demais pra um dia só.

- E a coisa não está nem no começo meu amigo! Este é Edward. – pelo tom que ela disse o cara sabia de quem se tratava.

- Aquele Edward?

- Em pessoa! – o cara soltou uma lufada de ar encarando meu irmão.

- O destino age mesmo de forma estranha, concorda?

- Plenamente! – Edward disse. – Como ela está?

- Dormindo agora, ela tomou um sossega leão e pelo visto não vai acordar tão cedo, sou Paul, parceiro de Bella. – disse estendendo a mão para o meu irmão.

-Parceiro?

- Sim, dançamos e cantamos juntos há um bom tempo. - meu irmão somente assentiu.

- Posso vê-la?

- Ela foi sedada, está dormindo agora e...

- Prometo não me demorar, só quero vê-la. – o tal Paul trocou um olhar estranho com Charlotte que assentiu positivamente. – Tudo bem, sabe onde é?

- Eu encontro, Thony, e ai amigão, será que você pode ficar um pouco com o Paul, tenho que sair, mas eu prometo que volto, está bem?

-Tá bem. – o pequenino disse indo para o colo de Paul. – Volta logo tio Ed.

- Vou voltar amigão! – disse passando pela porta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Puxei o ar com força algumas vezes, estava difícil de respirar, eu ainda tentava assimilar tudo que havia acabado de acontecer... Eu tinha um filho... Um filho com Bella... E ele era lindo, esperto, inteligente... Tudo ainda estava muito confuso em minha mente, mas de certo modo eu estava feliz, Anthony era meu filho... Edward Anthony, ele tinha o meu nome, Bella havia colocado meu nome em nosso filho, novamente suas palavras me vieram à mente...

"_... Mas também sei que assim que vir aquele pedacinho seu, vai amá-lo Edward. Tenho fé em você e sei que será um pai maravilhoso..."_

Um pedacinho meu... Thony era um pedacinho meu e dela...

- Edward? Você está bem? – Jasper perguntou se aproximando.

- Só estou tentando entender.

- Acredito que todos ali estejam, como se sente?

- Feliz... É estranho eu sei, mas me sinto feliz... Ele é tão lindo, e tão inteligente.

- Demais, e bem esperto pra idade!

- Isso ele é mesmo, se o visse tocar Jazz... Meu filho... Meu e de Bella, dá pra acreditar?

- Vai mesmo vê-la?

- Vou, me acompanha?

- Claro! – perguntei a uma das enfermeiras para onde a levaram, ela que me indicou onde Bella estava, a haviam colocado em uma ala da enfermaria, meu cunhado ficou do lado de fora, ao entrar senti meu coração bater anda mais forte e mais acelerado, ela estava adormecida, seus cabelos estavam soltos agora. Bella o havia cortado, estava na altura dos ombros, e o corte era diferente do que costumava usar.

Naquele exato momento toda a dor, toda a raiva e mágoa desapareceram, ela estava ali diante de mim, a minha Bella... Tão linda, hesitante me aproximei, levei meus lábios até sua testa depositando um beijo ali, senti o cheiro de morango que exalava de seus cabelos. Ela ainda usava o mesmo xampu, Bella não havia mudado fisicamente, ainda parecia àquela garota pela qual me apaixonei perdidamente, aquela que arrebatou meu coração.

- Ele é lindo Bella... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, deslizei delicadamente as pontas dos meus dedos pelo seu rosto tão sereno. - Tem um cheirinho tão gostoso... Porque o destino foi tão cruel conosco? – segurei sua mão, não resisti e a levei aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei ali, apenas olhando para ela, Bella dormia tão pesado que se o prédio desabasse, nem assim acredito que acordaria.

- Edward? – ouvi Alice chamar abrindo uma brecha da cortina.

- O que foi?

- Tanya chegou e está perguntando por você.

- Droga, mais essa agora! – havia me esquecido completamente dela. – Estou indo. – minha irmã assentiu saindo, novamente me aproximei de Bella deixando seu perfume me invadir.

- Tenho que ir, nos vemos depois está bem? Temos muito que conversar senhorita Swan. – depositei um beijo em sua testa. - Não sabe o quanto é bom vê-la outra vez... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Nos veremos em breve meu amor. – não resisti e beijei seus lábios, foi um beijo breve, mas não menos significativo. Voltei para a sala de espera e Tanya estava ao lado de Rosalie e pelo tamanho do bico, estava chateada.

- Onde estava meu amor! – disse em alto e bom tom, jogando os braços entorno do meu pescoço.

- Tanya, contenha-se. – pedi sentindo o olhar de Charlotte em mim, assim como o de tia Renée, vi o tal Paul sair, provavelmente tenha ido ficar com Bella.

- Mas Ed...

- Aqui não é o lugar e nem o momento pra isso, certo? - ela fez beicinho se recompondo, olhei pela sala a procura de Thony, ele estava no colo da minha mãe.

- Quem é essa gente? – perguntou indicando Chalotte, Garrett, Phill e tia Renée.

- Tia Renée, é ex-mulher de Charlie, Charlotte, irmã dela, este é Garrett, namorado da Charlotte e aquele é Phill, namorado da tia Renée. – ela olhou para cada um deles. – Esta é Tanya Denali...

- Namorada dele, prazer em conhecê-los.

- E quem é aquele garoto com sua mãe?

- Aquele é Thony, filho da Bella. – pude ouvir seus dentes cerrarem a menção do nome de Bella, Tanya simplesmente detestava falar dela.

- Ela está aqui? – seu tom não me agradou em nada.

- Ela filha de Charlie, o que esperava? – retruquei impaciente.

- Mas essa garota não estava do outro lado do mundo?

- Por favor, abaixe seu tom Tanya... – minha mãe exigiu se levantando, só então notei que Thony estava adormecido. – Estamos em um hospital, meu amigo, o padrinho de Alice está em uma cirurgia arriscada, tenha mais respeito pela dor dos outros. – Se não é capaz disto, sugiro que se retire.

- Desculpe Esme. – pediu me encarando em seguida, pelo olhar que me lançou, sabia que viria não deixaria aquilo barato.

- Depois conversamos tá bem? – ela somente assentiu apoiando a cabeça sobre meu ombro, depositei um beijo em seus cabelos acariciando suas costas, afinal, Tanya não tinha culpa de nada certo?

Alice e Jazz, conversavam com Charlotte e Garrett, Jacob havia se juntado a eles, já Leah estava com a mãe e Seth seu irmão havia chegado a pouco. Rosalie e Emm estavam com Juliet e Alfred e minha mãe continuava com Thony nos braços.

- Quer me passá-lo Esme, esse garotão é pesado. – Phill disse ao se aproximar dela.

- Não precisa Phill, pode deixar, estou bem assim. – disse acariciando os cabelos dele, nossa atenção foi desviada para a porta, meu pai estava parado com um ar cansado, franziu o cenho ao olhar para minha mãe.

- Como ele está Carlisle? – Sue se apressou em dizer.

- Foi uma cirurgia complicada, Charlie teve uma ruptura em uma veia no cérebro, mas foi corrigido a tempo, foi o que o fez perder o controle do carro, por sorte foi socorrido a tempo.

- Como ele está?

- Ainda é cedo pra dizer se haverá seqüelas, ele tem uma perna quebrada e seu ombro deslocou, mas seu quadro geral é animador.

- Quando posso vê-lo?

- Desculpe Sue, mas Charlie foi removido para a UTI, é de praxe em cirurgias deste porte, infelizmente ele não poderá receber visitas tão cedo, então sugiro a todos que vão para a casa, qualquer mudança no quadro eu aviso imediatamente.

- Não podemos ficar aqui? – Sue insistiu.

- Será exaustivo e desnecessário Sue, vá pra casa e descanse, amanhã deixo você dar uma olhadinha nele está bem?

Tia Juliet e tio Alfred, foram os primeiros a ir embora, seguidos por Jacob, Leah, e Seth que com muito custo levaram Sue.

- Nós já vamos, vocês vem conosco? – Rosalie perguntou mais para Tanya do que pra mim.

- Podemos ir amor?

- Vá com eles Tanya, vou ficar um pouco mais, quero falar com meu pai.

- Pra que vai continuar aqui? – Tanya detestava ser contrariada.

-Tanya não começa tá bem? Vá com Rosalie, ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar aqui, depois passo por lá, seja boazinha está bem. – novamente ela fez beicinho.

- Vai ter que me recompensar por isso Ed. – disse colando seus lábios aos meus, tentando aprofundar o beijo.

- Prometo te recompensar depois, agora vá! – ela assentiu indo para junto de Rosalie, as duas saíram sem nem sequer se despedir dos outros.

- O que vai fazer aqui Ed? – Emm perguntou me encarando.

- E você ainda pergunta? Preciso falar com ela, saber o que realmente houve.

- Ela foi sedada, não creio que vá acordar tão cedo, Tanya ficou enchendo Rose de perguntas e...

- Preciso primeiro entender o que está acontecendo Emm, pra depois conversar com ela.

- Entendo, se cuida irmão!

-E você também. – fui pra junto dos outros, o tal Paul ainda não tinha voltado, minha mãe e Charlotte explicavam para o meu pai o que estava acontecendo ali, ele pegou meu filho adormecido em seus braços e o aninhou em seu colo.

- Meu Deus! Ele é muito parecido com você quando pequeno, o mesmo cabelo, os traços... Ele é tão lindo! – dizia acariciando o rostinho de Thony.

- O senhor tem que vê-lo sorrindo papai... – disse Alice. – É igualzinho ao Ed.

- Porque ela não voltou? Porque não nos contou?- meu pai disse desviando o olhar de Thony para tia Renée.

- Isso somente ela poderá lhe responder Carl...

- Ela acordou. – Paul anunciou esbaforido.

- Como ela está? – tia Renée perguntou preocupada.

-Bella tá meio estranha, que no caso dela seria normal, eu acho, a maluca disparou a falar e...

- Vou vê-la. - meu pai disse entregando Thony a minha mãe.

- Posso ir junto? – pedi ao seu lado, ele olhou para Paul que assenti somente.

- Tudo bem, mas seja o que for que tenha pra dizer a ela, terá que deixar pra depois, certo? – somente assenti, ele saiu na frente e Paul foi atrás, segui logo atrás dele.

Meu pai entrou enquanto o tal Paul e eu ficamos aguardando do lado de fora, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, meu pai saiu.

- Ela quer vê-lo. – disse parado diante de mim.

- A mim? Tem certeza?

- Sim, mas seja breve. – assenti entrando, automaticamente seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela deu um breve sorriso ficando séria em seguida, me aproximei ficando do lado da cama.

- Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Oi. – ela respondeu com a voz estranha.

- Como se sente? – perguntei me aproximando ainda mais.

- Estranha... – respondeu divertida. – Um pouco grogue.

- Deve ser efeito do sedativo.

- Provavelmente.

- De onde Thony o conhece?- perguntou depois de soltar um longo suspiro.

- Ele apareceu na sala onde dou aula, eu estava tocando e o vi parado na porta com os olhos fixos no piano. – comprimi os lábios ao vê-la bufar revirando os olhos.

- Aquele garoto não pode ouvir um piano, Thony é simplesmente fascinado, nunca vi uma criança gostar tanto de...

- Eu gostava... – seu olhar novamente encontrou o meu. – Sempre fui fascinado por piano.

- É eu sei!

- Ele é muito esperto e inteligente, fiquei abobalhado ao vê-lo tocar sendo tão pequeno.

- Tentei ensinar uma coisa ou outra pra ele, mas definitivamente piano não é o meu forte.

- Você dá aula na fundação? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Também, mas é muito mais complexo que isso. – Bella franziu o cenho. – Depois falamos sobre isso, aliás, temos muito que conversar, não concorda? – novamente ela bufou.

- Como vai sua esposa e seu filho?

- Não tenho esposa e muito menos filho... – seus olhos saltaram. – É uma longa história e complicada, acho melhor deixarmos pra depois.

- Você se divorciou? – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela estava mesmo confusa.

- Não, nunca me casei Bella... – falei me sentando na beirada da cama. – Victória mentiu, resumindo, não havia bebê algum, não mais, ela o havia perdido poucos dias após o exame.

- Mas...

- Ela insistiu no casamento e acabei cedendo depois que foi embora, nada mais importava mesmo! – dei de ombros. – Eu só pensava no bebê e mais nada, mas era tudo mentira, e quando descobri era tarde demais, você já havia partido e...

- Sinto muito! – disse tocando minha mão. – Porque aquela mulher fez aquilo?

- Sinceramente não faço idéia.

- Porque não me ligou, porque não me disse que eu tinha um filho lindo? – novamente Bella mordeu o lábio inferior recolhendo a mão.

- É complicado!

- Garanto que posso compreender.

- Podemos falar disso depois?

- Tudo bem, depois falamos disto... – soltei um longo suspiro encarando aqueles olhos castanhos. – Ele é demais!

- Eu sei. – Bella sorriu abobalhada, mas ficou séria de repente. – Eu liguei Edward...

- Eu soube, Alice me contou, se arrependeu do modo como a tratou e tentou desesperadamente falar com você, mas não conseguiu. Ela se culpa desde então.

- Não foi culpa dela, eu deveria ter voltado... Talvez se... – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – E se... – disse soltando um longo suspiro. – Não tem idéia de quantas vezes me perguntei, e se? E se eu tivesse voltado, e se eu tivesse contado a ele? E se? E se? Essas duas palavras me assombraram por quatro anos. Abri mão de tudo para que pelo menos um de nós fosse feliz e, no entanto...

- Nós dois fomos infelizes. – conclui. – Estou feliz que esteja de volta.

- Estou feliz em estar de volta. – sorri levando minha mão ao seu rosto, Bella fechou os olhos ao sentir a carícia.

- Bastou olhar pra você, seu olhar assustado... Naquele momento eu soube que Thony era meu... Você tinha razão... – Bella franziu levemente o cenho. – Assim que soube que ele era um pedacinho meu e seu... Eu o amo Bella, meu filho... Meu e seu!

- Sempre estaremos ligados de certa forma. – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Estaremos ligados pra sempre! – falei colando minha testa a dela. – Pra sempre Bella!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**N/A : Só pra constar, a Bella pensava que Edward havia se casado com Victória, e que tinha um filho! **


	21. CAP 20

** Mais um capitulo pra vocês,**

**espero que curtam e beijocas para todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO –XX**

**POV BELLA**

Eu estava de volta à Washington, em Seattle precisamente, há 132milhas de Forks. Minha mãe era a única que sabia da minha chegada, na realidade eu estava na cidade a trabalho. Garrett, nosso agente e meu futuro tio, disse que nos apresentaríamos na inauguração de um anfiteatro, que seria uma coisa grande já que se tratava de uma fundação de artes e dança.

Sinceramente eu não sabia nada sobre a tal fundação, já que estava vivendo do outro lado do planeta! Garrett disse que fomos indicados por um dos colaboradores, e que teríamos uma reunião com o presidente da fundação e a gerente de eventos. Precisávamos saber exatamente o que o cliente tinha em mentem, já que trabalhávamos com diversos shows.

No tempo em que morei em Forks pouco fui a Seattle, nos hospedamos no Executive Hotel Pacific que ficava localizado no centro de Seattle, era próximo da biblioteca pública e do centro de convenções e segundo Garrett, perto da fundação. Assim que nos acomodamos liguei para minha mãe, ela estava vindo da Flórida para cá e nos encontraria no hotel em dois dias.

Infelizmente meus pais se divorciaram pouco tempo depois que voltei para Londres, quando meu pai descobriu que eu estava grávida. Ele pirou, tivemos longas discussões por telefone, dei graças por já estar em Sidney naquela época, o chefe Swan pegou pesado e desde então não nos falamos mais.

Paul, eu e Thony aproveitamos os dois dias de folga para conhecer um pouco da cidade, havia tanta coisa legal por aqui. Tomei coragem e liguei para o meu pai, ele foi bem receptivo, contei que estava em Seattle a trabalho e meu pai me surpreendeu dizendo que gostaria de me ver, pediu para que fosse visitá-lo em Forks. Depois de quase quatro anos, era a primeira vez que nos falávamos sem brigas, ou discussões.

A fundação ficava em um prédio com vários andares, era demais, havia tantas salas, tantos cursos... Piano, violão, entre tantos instrumentos. O setor de dança era fascinante, Paul e eu ficamos encantados com tudo, foi inevitável não me lembrar do projeto que iniciamos em La Push, pelo que minha mãe havia dito há alguns anos, Jacob deu continuidade, nestes quatro anos, nunca tive coragem para ligar... Para nenhum deles, a única vez que liguei... Enfim.

Estávamos no setor de música e pra variar Thony simplesmente desapareceu, aquele garoto ainda me deixaria maluca, fato!

- Vou atrás dele. – Paul se prontificou a procurá-lo.

Paul era meu parceiro de dança e canto, nos conhecemos no pub que trabalhei em Londres, foi ele quem me apresentou Garrett, que nos propôs tentar algo diferente em Sidney, Austrália. Aquela oportunidade me caiu do céu, tudo que eu precisava era sair de Londres, ele foi falar com Charlotte e foi quando se conheceram, pintou um clima entre os dois que estão juntos desde então! A maluca acabou indo comigo para a Austrália, terra dos cangurus!

Por falar nele, Garrett havia subido para falar com a tal gerente de eventos, nossa reunião seria em aproximadamente meia hora, de repente meu celular tocou, me assustando,como sempre o infeliz fazia, o visor dizia que era minha mãe.

- Oi mãe, ainda estamos na fundação e...

"Bella? Bella minha filha me escuta com atenção..." – sua voz estava estranha, ela estava chorando? – "Estou indo direto para Forks, filha, aconteceu uma coisa horrível!" – senti um gelo passar pela minha espinha.

- O que... O que aconteceu mãe?

"Esme acaba de me ligar..." – naquele exato momento eu congelei no lugar onde estava, tia Esme havia ligado, pra que? – "Bella, Bella, BELLA..." – despertei com o berro da minha mãe.

- Oi mãe, estou aqui, o que houve?

"Seu pai, filha, Charlie sofreu um acidente gravíssimo e está no hospital, estou indo pra lá, parece que foi realmente grave." – minhas pernas falharam, de repente comecei a tremer, meu pai... Meu pai havia sofrido um acidente? Como? Havíamos nos falado na noite passada e marcamos de nos ver, ele estava ansioso para finalmente conhecer o neto. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. "Filha, venha pra cá o mais rápido que puder, sim?"

- Pode deixar mãe, estamos indo pra ai. – mal havia desligado o telefone e ele voltou a tocar, era Garrett.

"Bella? O encontrou?"

- Ainda não, Garrett, aconteceu uma coisa terrível.

"Eu sei, Charlotte acaba de me contar, sua mãe acaba de ligar pra ela."

- Acabei de falar com minha mãe, preciso ir pra lá, mas antes tenho que passar no hotel.

"Charlotte pediu para que eu levasse sua mãe e Phill para Forks, estou a caminho do aeroporto, liguei para avisá-la, pegue um taxi para o hotel, sua tia está providenciando um carro."

- Certo!

- Mamãe, mamãe. – ouvi a voz do meu pequeno, me virei e ele vinha correndo em minha direção com um sorriso enorme.

- Onde você estava Thony? Quantas vezes a mamãe já disse pra não sumir assim? – disparei quase o esmagando em meus braços.

- Ta me esmagando mamãe. – reclamou tentando se soltar. – Desculpa. – pediu fazendo bico, igualzinho o do pai.

- Ele estava em uma das salas, tocando piano. – disse Paul, olhei para o meu pequeno ainda bicudo, revirando os olhos.

- Porque isso não me espanta?

- Eu tava tocando com o tio Ed, ele é muuiiito legal. – meu pequeno estendeu a palavra abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Tio Ed? "Quem diabos era tio Ed" – completei mentalmente, olhei para Paul com uma pergunta muda, e meu amigo deu de ombros.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – com certeza Paul notou que havia algo errado, eu definitivamente não era o tipo que conseguia esconder minhas emoções, por mais que tentasse.

- Sim,uma coisa terrível, temos que ir. – os olhos azuis de Paul só faltaram saltar. – Meu pai, ele sofreu um acidente terrível, está no hospital de Forks... – eu contava enquanto íamos em direção aos elevadores, tínhamos que passar no hotel antes de irmos. Contei a ele tudo que minha mão havia dito, eu evitava chorar para não assustar meu filho, ele era pequenino demais pra entender o que estava acontecendo, mas confesso que estava sendo muito difícil.

Charlotte nos guardava no hall do hotel, Paul foi para sua suíte enquanto minha tia me acompanhava até a minha, eu precisava pegar uma troca de roupa e algumas coisas para Thony.

- Acabo de falar com Garrett, ele já pegou sua mãe e Phill, estão a caminho de Forks.

- Não sei como isso pode acontecer, iriamos nos encontrar hoje a noite, ele queria conhecer Thony.

-Quem queria me conhecer? – meu pequeno disparou curioso.

- Seu avô, querido... – Charlotte se apressou em dizer. – O pai da sua mãe.

Peguei rapidamente tudo que precisava, socando em uma mochila, coloquei algumas coisas de higiene pessoal em minha bolsa, assim como uma troca de roupa, eu havia terminado de fechar a bolsa quando Paul bateu na porta.

- Vamos?

- Toma, você leva o carro. – Charlotte disse lhe jogando a chave.

Paul foi o mais rápido que pode, devido ao fato de termos uma criança no carro, eu olhava no relógio a cada cinco minutos e o ponteiro parecia não sair do lugar. Finalmente havíamos chegado ao hospital, Charlotte e eu descemos na entrada, enquanto Paul levava o carro para o estacionamento. Parei diante do balcão escrito informações.

- Por favor, senhorita, tem informações sobre Charlie Swan? – a mulher que digitava algo em seu computador desviou o olhar da tela para mim.

- Como senhorita?

- Charlie Swan, tem alguma notícia dele? – ela voltou a digitar algo naquele bendito computador me deixado impaciente.

- Ainda está em cirurgia, o que a senhorita é dele?

- Sou a filha dele, onde está Carlisle Cullen?

- O doutor Carlisle está em cirurgia, mas há uma sala onde os parentes aguardam, siga o corredor, vire a terceira travessa, quarta porta a esquerda. –a mulher apontou para o corredor.

- Onde está Paul? – eu estava impaciente, minhas mãos estavam tremulas.

- Mãe me põe no chão. – Thony resmungou.

- Fica de olho nele pra mim, tia. – Charlotte assentiu segurando a mão dele, respirei aliviada ao ver Paul correndo em nossa direção.

- Alguma notícia?

- Ainda não, parece que está em cirurgia, vamos? – ele assentiu e seguimos pelo tal corredor entrando na terceira travessa, só que a mulher se esqueceu de informar se era para esquerda ou direita.

- Pra que lado é?

- Ela não disse. - corri para a direita, indo até a quarta porta e definitivamente não era aquela, voltamos indo para a esquerda. – Custava dar a informação certa, por isso detesto hospitais e... – estanquei ao vê-lo ali parado. Mas o que diabos ele fazia aqui? Ele tinha os olhos saltados e parecia não acreditar no que via tanto quanto eu. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei ali parada diante dele, despertei ao ouvir a voz de Thony...

- Olha o tio Ed...

"_**Aquele era o tio Ed? Aquele era o homem do qual meu filho flava com tanta empolgação?"**_**- **definitivamente eu estava em choque, tentei falar algo, mas minha voz não saia, vi Edward se abaixar com os braços abertos e meu filho, nosso filho correr pra ele.

- Oi tio Ed!

- Olá garotão, o que faz aqui? - disse de forma carinhosa, vê-los ali juntos, abraçados... Não havia como negar, a semelhança era visível, o mesmo sorriso, os olhos da mesma cor... Eu não sabia se chorava ou gritava, eu era um turbilhão de sentimentos naquele exato momento.

- Olha mãe, é o tio Ed, ele toca piano! – senti meus olhos saltarem, de repente tudo começou a girar e a escuridão me atingiu.

Eu estava em um estado de relaxamento, era como se eu estivesse em uma piscina, não havia sons, tudo estava escuro ainda, mesmo assim era relaxante. De repente me vi na ilha dos Cullen, naquela maravilhosa queda d'água, lembrar daquele lugar sempre me trazia paz, vivi momentos tão intensos naquele lugar... Aquele era sem sombras de dúvidas o meu lugar preferido no mundo todo, jamais deveria ter saído de lá, deveríamos ter ficado lá, simplesmente, talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. A quem eu queria enganar?

Um cheiro preencheu o ar ao meu redor, um perfume pra ser exata... Nem em mil anos eu esqueceria aquele perfume, ele estava impregnado em minha memória, em minhas melhores lembranças. O cheiro dele, aquele perfume envolvente estava gravado em minha memória.

_Ele é lindo Bella... _– aquela voz aveludada... Eu estaria sonhando? Provavelmente, mas parecia tão real, olhei ao meu redor e nada além da escuridão, mas onde, onde estaria Edward? – _Tem um cheirinho tão gostoso..._

"_**Sim, sim ele tem um cheirinho maravilhoso não é?"**_ - disse mentalmente, eu não conseguia falar, o porquê eu simplesmente não sabia, estaria em um sonho talvez.

_Porque o destino foi tão cruel conosco? _– eu havia me feito àquela mesma pergunta um zilhão de vezes nestes quatro anos, senti um arrepio perpassar meu corpo todo, era como se ele estivesse me roçando, a sensação era a mesma, somente seu toque me fazia sentir aquilo. Fiquei imersa na sensação que acabara de sentir, eu desejava senti-la de novo a quatro longos anos.

_Tenho que ir, nos vemos depois está bem? Temos muito que conversar senhorita Swan... _– aquela voz parecia sussurrar em meu ouvido e estremeci ao sentir seu hálito quente, em seguida seus lábios macios tocaram minha testa. – _Não sabe o quanto é bom vê-la outra vez... _– sua voz era tão doce, tão envolvente. –_Nos veremos depois meu amor_. – senti meu coração bater descompassado ao sentir seus lábios tocarem os meus.

De repente o perfume se foi, aquela sensação se foi, e tudo voltou a ficar escuro e vazio, não sei exatamente por quanto tempo fiquei naquela escuridão, acredito que tenha dormido ou algo parecido. Minha consciência voltava lentamente, me lembrei da viagem, a conversa com meu pai, a fundação... A ligação de minha mãe, o hospital...

_Olha o tio Ed..._ _Oi tio Ed! Olá garotão, o que faz aqui? Olha mãe, é o tio Ed, ele toca piano!_

Aquilo não estava acontecendo, estava? Era somente um sonho, certo?

_Mamãe, mamãe... Eu tava tocando com o tio Ed, ele é muuiiito legal. – _me sentei sentindo tudo rodar, eu estava em uma cama de hospital, com a merda de uma agulha encravada no braço, olhei pelo quarto e vi Paul sentado em uma cadeira me olhando assustado.

- O que? O que aconteceu? Onde estou? Cadê o Thony? – disparei em um fôlego só, olhei pelo quarto a procura de Charlotte e Thony.

- Bells? Você está bem?

- PORQUE TA PERGUNTANDO ISSO? - praticamente berrei, na realidade eu acho que berrei. – Onde está meu filho, o que aconteceu com meu pai? Poque tem uma porra de uma agulha no meu braço? – meu amigo me olhava como se eu tivesse duas cabeças, uma enfermeira afastou a cortina me olhando da mesma forma, ela se aproximou abrindo meus olhos, apontando a merda de uma luz, quase me deixando cega.

- A senhorita precisa se acalmar. – pediu delicadamente.

- Me acalmar? ME ACALAMAR? – novamente berrei, e sinceramente eu nem sabia por que estava berrando. – Onde está Thony? Ele está aqui... Meu Deus, de onde ele conhece Thony? Como? Como isso foi acontecer? – os dois me olhavam assustados agora.

- Vou chamar o médico. – a moça disse, mas segurei seu braço.

- NÃO! Eu quero ver meu filho, onde está meu pai, como ele está? Onde está Edward? Porque ele está aqui? O que diabos ele veio fazer aqui? Onde está Carlisle, quero ver meu tio Carlisle, eu quero Carlisle!

- Se acalme e eu trarei o doutor Cullen até aqui, certo? – somente assenti, voltando a me deitar. – Desculpe, mas o senhor terá que se retirar, a paciente está muito agitada. – a enfermeira disse para Paul que assentiu saindo em seguida, me deixando ali sozinha.

- Carlisle? Me tira daqui Carlisle, não posso ficar aqui amarrada nesta droga de cama. – resmunguei como uma criança mimada, ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Ainda com medo de agulhas? – droga, ele me conhecia tão bem, era incrível como os anos não parecia ter passado pra ele.

- Muito!

- Você está muito agitada, tente se acalmar. - pediu com aquele seu jeito delicado e gentil. – Olha só pra você, está linda!

- Tsc, até parece, devo estar um horror, isso sim... – novamente ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Estou confusa, não sei o que foi sonho e o que foi real, meu pai, o que aconteceu com meu pai? – tio Carlisle puxou a respiração me olhando por alguns segundos, provavelmente ponderando se me dizia ou não. – Eu falei com ele ontem, havíamos marcado de nos ver hoje para que... – me calei ao me dar conta de que tio Carlisle não sabia nada sobre Thony, certo?

- Seu pai teve um o que chamamos de AVC, um acidente vascular cerebral, um pequeno vaso se rompeu em seu cérebro, foi o que o levou ao acidente, compreende? Seu pai perdeu o controle do carro, na realidade ele desmaiou ao volante.

- Meu Deus, mas o que causou isto, esse rompimento?

- São vários fatores filha, seu pai não vinha se cuidando e ele tem um histórico de pressão alta na família.

- Acha que... Acha que a culpa é minha?

- E porque seria?

- O senhor sabe que não nos falamos há pouco mais de três anos e...

- Eu soube por cima.

- Como ele está, ao que parece esteve em cirurgia, certo?

- Isso mesmo, eu estava lá, foi uma cirurgia delicada, mas graças a Deus o socorreram a tempo, seu pai está na UTI, é de praxe em cirurgias deste porte, agora só nos resta aguardar para ver se houve seqüelas ou não.

- Acha que haverá?

- Corre-se o risco, foi uma cirurgia no cérebro, não vou mentir pra você filha, há uma grande chance de haver seqüelas.

- Deus meu.

-É bom que esteja aqui, sentimos sua falta, todos nós.

- Também senti falta de vocês, mas...

- Eu sei, a situação era delicada demais... – ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Seu... Amigo? Namorado? Bem ele está ai fora e Edward também.

- Edward? Edward está aqui?

- Sim, e ele quer vê-la, está preocupado com você.

-Está?- novamente meu tio sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sabe... – disse sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. – Apesar de termos nos afastado durante estes anos, ainda somos uma grande família Bella, e você faz parte dela, queira ou não. – tio Carlisle estalou um beijo em minha testa. – A qual peço para entrar?

- Edward, peça a Edward para entrar, por favor. – ele assentou saindo em seguida.

Ouvi o pano ser aberto e Edward passou por ele, automaticamente meus olhos encontraram aquele par de olhos verdes, tão lindos, tão penetrantes e envolventes. Estava diferente, seus ombros estavam mais largos, aparentava mais forte, seus cabelos continuavam desalinhados, e estavam mais curtos, ele tinha usava barba e bigode, que o deixaram ainda mais sexy se é que isso era possível. Edward caminhou em silêncio ficando ao lado da cama.

- Oi! – disse simplesmente, novamente senti meu corpo estremecer ao som de sua voz.

- Oi. – minha voz soou estranha.

- Como se sente? – perguntou se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Estranha... – realmente me sentia estranha. – Um pouco grogue.

- Deve ser efeito do sedativo. – disse sorrindo em seguida, fazendo com que meu estômago desse voltas, droga!

- Provavelmente... – respondi dando de ombros. - De onde Thony o conhece?- claro que eu sabia que era da fundação, mas tínhamos que começar por algum ponto, certo?

- Ele apareceu na sala onde dou aula, eu estava tocando e o vi parado na porta com os olhos fixos no piano. – bufei revirando os olhos em seguida, aquilo era típico daquele projeto de Edward, moleque danado!

- Aquele garoto não pode ouvir um piano, Thony é simplesmente fascinado, nunca vi uma criança gostar tanto de...

- Eu gostava... – disse me cortando, e lá estavam aqueles olhos verdes me encarando. - Sempre fui fascinado por piano.

- É eu sei!

- Ele é muito esperto e inteligente, fiquei abobalhado ao vê-lo tocar sendo tão pequeno. – senti muito orgulho do meu filhote, ele era mesmo fera naquilo, puro instinto.

- Tentei ensinar uma coisa ou outra pra ele, mas definitivamente piano não é o meu forte. - Edward sorriu e dei graças pelo bendito aparelho não começar a apitar, já que meu coração disparou no peito. - Você dá aula na fundação? – eu rogava pra que ele não notasse o quanto ainda mexia comigo, mas estava sendo difícil, me peguei praticamente mastigando meu lábio inferior, droga!

- Também, mas é muito mais complexo que isso. – do que diabos ele estava falando, o que havia de tão complexo? - Depois falamos sobre isso, aliás, temos muito que conversar, não concorda?

"_**Merda!" **_– bufei impaciente, aquilo já havia virado mania, tínhamos muito que conversar, mas não sei se estava pronta pra aquilo... Definitivamente não estava pronta para aquilo, não sei se algum dia estaria. - Como vai sua esposa e seu filho? – disparei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, tentando desviar do assunto.

- Não tenho esposa e muito menos filho...

"_**COMO ASSIM NÃO TINHA ESPOSA E FILHO?"**_ – berrei mentalmente_**. "Mas ele havia se casado, Alice disse que estava preparando o casamento, do que diabos ele estava falando?" – **_senti meus olhos saltarem.

- É uma longa história e complicada, acho melhor deixarmos pra depois. – se apressou em dizer.

- Você se divorciou? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, qual era a graça em minha pergunta?

- Não, nunca me casei Bella... – disse sentando-se na beirada da cama, como tio Carlisle havia feito. - Victória mentiu... – eu ainda tentava assimilar o que ele havia dito antes. - Resumindo, não havia bebê algum, não mais, ela o havia perdido poucos dias após o exame.

"_**Aquela vadia havia mentido? MENTIDO?" **_– minha vontade era de gritar, tamanha raiva que senti, como ela pode ter feito isso com ele, conosco?

- Mas...

- Ela insistiu no casamento e acabei cedendo depois que foi embora... – se apressou em dizer me cortando, a culpa era minha, toda minha, se eu tivesse ficado, se tivesse lutado por nós... Se não tivesse fugido como uma idiota! - Nada me importava mesmo! – disse dando de ombros, seu olhar desviou do meu, e novamente a culpa tomou conta do meu coração. – Eu só pensava no bebê e mais nada, mas era tudo mentira, e quando descobri era tarde demais, você já havia partido e...

- Sinto muito! – pedi tocando sua mão, e realmente sentia muito mesmo. - Porque aquela mulher fez aquilo?

- Sinceramente não faço idéia, porque não me ligou, porque não me disse que eu tinha um filho lindo? – puxei minha mão automaticamente, então ele sabia, sabia que Thony era seu filho.

- É complicado!

- Garanto que posso compreender. – rebateu sério.

- Podemos falar disso depois? – aquele não era o local, muito menos o momento, ele deveria estar uma bagunça, tanto quanto eu, mas aquela era uma conversa séria demais, complicada demais.

- Tudo bem, depois falamos disto... – Edward soltou um longo suspiro me encarando novamente. - Ele é demais!

- Eu sei. – não contive um sorriso, meu pequeno era mesmo uma figura, de repente me veio em mente o fato de que ele pensava que eu não havia ligado de propósito. - Eu liguei Edward...

- Eu soube...

"_**Soube? Como assim soube?"**_ – disparei mentalmente.

-Alice me contou, se arrependeu do modo como a tratou e tentou desesperadamente falar com você, mas não conseguiu. Ela se culpa desde então.

"_**Oh, então foi isso?" **_

- Não foi culpa dela, eu deveria ter voltado... Talvez se... E se... – soltei um longo suspiro. - Não tem idéia de quantas vezes me perguntei, e se? E se eu tivesse voltado, e se eu tivesse contado a ele? E se? E se? Essas duas palavras me assombraram por quatro anos. Abri mão de tudo para que pelo menos um de nós fosse feliz e, no entanto...

- Nós dois fomos infelizes. – Edward concluiu. – Estou feliz que esteja de volta.

- Estou feliz em estar de volta. – ele sorriu levando a mão ao meu rosto, novamente meu corpo reagiu a ele, fechei meus olhos apreciando a carícia, Deus como sentia falta dele.

- Bastou olhar pra você, seu olhar assustado... Naquele momento eu soube que Thony era meu... Você tinha razão... – eu me perguntava do que ele estava falando exatamente? - Assim que soube que ele era um pedacinho meu e seu... Eu o amo Bella, meu filho... Meu e seu! – fiz um esforço sobre humano pra não começar a chorar, mas estava sendo difícil.

- Sempre estaremos ligados de certa forma.

- Estaremos ligados pra sempre! – Edward disse colando sua testa a minha, seu perfume me invadiu me deixando tonta, pude sentir seu hálito quente quando disse. – Pra sempre Bella! - eu queria beijá-lo, embrenhar minhas mãos por seus cabelos, sentir a maciez daquela barba roçar pela minha pele. Deus eu ainda o amava com todas as minhas forças, limpei minha garganta me afastando, Edward voltou a sentar-se na beira da cama.

- O que faz aqui exatamente? – novamente mudei o rumo da conversa, ele me olhou confuso. – Aqui no hospital, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Oh, sim... Minha mãe me ligou, avisando sobre o acidente, e viemos todos pra cá...

- Todos?

- Sim, Juliet, Alfred, Rose, Emm, Sue, Leah, Jacob, Seth, minha mãe, sua mãe, Phill, Garrett e...

- Conhece Garrett?

- Não exatamente, mas Alice parece conhecê-lo. – do que diabos ele estava falando.

- Como não os vi?

- Acho que estava em choque, confesso que também fiquei quando vi você parada diante de mim.

- Você era a ultima pessoa que eu pensava em encontrar por aqui.

- Apesar de estarmos distanciados, conheço Charlie desde que me entendo por gente, ele é seu pai e...

- A culpa foi minha... Se não tivesse sido covarde... Se tivesse o enfrentado ao invés de ter fugido para o outro lado do mundo. Talvez meu pai não tivesse...

- Hey, a culpa não foi sua está bem? Charlie teve um AVC, foi um acidente, uma fatalidade Bella.

- Não nos falamos durante três anos praticamente, nem sequer uma troca de palavras desde a última discussão, ele estava tão decepcionado comigo... A gravidez e tudo mais...

- Porque não disse a verdade a ele, porque seu pai pensa que seu filho é de outro cara?

- Porque o fiz pensar assim... Porque se visse como ele te culpava por tudo que aconteceu... Ah Edward, você não tem idéia das coisas que eu ouvi... As ameaças que ele fez... Se meu pai soubesse que eu havia engravidado... Você estava de casamento marcado com outra porque a havia engravidado está lembrado?

- Não houve casamento, nem mesmo filho havia...

- Como é que eu poderia saber?- meu tom saiu exaltado. – Eu havia acabado de descobrir que estava grávida do homem que eu amava e que havia engravidado outra e que mesmo não a amando iria se casar com ela...

- Eu só fiz o que me pediu pra fazer tá lembrada? – sua voz também saiu exaltada. – Você deixou bem claro naquela carta quando foi embora e me deixou!

- Eu sei... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Sei que a culpa de tudo isso é minha... Fui fraca, não consegui lhe dar com aquilo tudo... Um filho de outra... Naquele momento achei que seria o melhor a ser feito...

- O certo era ter ficado ao meu lado! – pelo seu tom, estava claro que jamais me perdoaria por ter partido. – Você dizia que me amava, pensei que fosse enfrentar tudo aquilo junto comigo e não fugir para o outro lado do planeta, e o que é pior, levando meu filho com você! -Edward tinha suas razões para me odiar, e o modo como me olhou deixava claro que esta conversa não seria nada fácil.

- Eu... – desta vez não consegui segurar as malditas lágrimas. Eu pensei que estivesse casado, com seu filho, ele teria a idade de Thony, alguns meses mais velho... Juro que eu não fazia idéia Edward, tem razão, eu fugi... Fui embora porque achei que era o certo a se fazer... Eu errei... E não sabe como estou pagando alto pelos meus erros! Emm não fala comigo, Rosalie me odeia, Alice então... Meus pais se divorciaram por minha culpa... Porque minha mãe me defendeu, porque ela também achava que se ele soubesse que Thony era seu... Eu só quis poupar você... Edward você havia se casado e tinha um filho a caminho.

- Eu nunca me casei Bella! E não havia filho algum! – ele praticamente berrou me fazendo sobressaltar.

- Mas eu não sabia! Inferno, eu não fazia a menor idéia! Eu errei e sei o quanto errei, paguei um preço alto demais pelas minhas escolhas equivocadas... Perdi tudo que era mais importante pra mim. Infelizmente não tenho como voltar atrás, não há como mudar o que passou Edward, eu realmente sinto muito, eu lamento...

- Não chora Bella, por favor, não chora. – pediu se aproximando, as lágrimas saiam em cascata, eu mal podia vê-lo, de repente senti seus braços fortes me envolverem. – Desculpa, devíamos ter deixado essa conversa pra depois. – o choro veio ainda mais forte e descontrolado, me agarrei a ele afundando meu rosto em seu peito.

- Daremos um jeito Bella, não fica assim tá bem? Se acalma, você ta me assustando.

- Eu... Eu só queria que pelo menos um de nós dois fosse feliz...

- Depois falamos sobre isto está bem, agora se acalme. – pediu acariciando meus cabelos, aos poucos o choro foi cessando, mas as lágrimas ainda continuavam lá.

- Acha que ele vai se recuperar? – perguntei aleatoriamente, Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Acredito que sim, espero que sim. – disse se afastando um pouco para olhar pra mim.

- Iríamos jantar hoje, ele me ligou ontem, quando soube que eu estava em Seattle, disse que queria me ver, falar comigo e conhecer seu neto.

- Ele irá conhecê-lo e irá amá-lo, mesmo sendo meu filho!

- Desculpa pelo meu surto. – pedi sinceramente.

- Não por isso, ainda temos muito que conversar, mas deixaremos isso pra depois, então... O que veio fazer exatamente em Seattle? – foi a vez dele mudar de assunto.

- Fomos contratados para fazer uma apresentação na fundação em que trabalha, iríamos nos reunir com a diretora de eventos, assim como o presidente, para ver o que desejam exatamente.

- Porque, o que você faz?

- Paul e eu dançamos e cantamos juntos, mas nossos shows são bem diversificados, e não é somente ele e eu, temos uma equipe de bailarinos e todos cantam.

- O que foi fazer na Austrália?

- Foi onde iniciamos a companhia, nos apresentávamos em eventos em Sidney, na realidade parecíamos nômades, nunca ficávamos muito tempo em um lugar e a Austrália é bem grande.

- Com certeza!

- Nos apresentamos em Melbourne, Adelaide, New Castle, Darwin, Gold Coast, Sunshine Coast entre outras tantas. Também nos apresentamos em Londres e outras capitais européias.

- Sempre com ele? – perguntou mordendo os lábios inferior, desviando o olhar.

- Sim, estamos juntos desde que sai de Londres. – Edward me olhou por um tempo sem nada dizer.

- Juntos? São mais que parceiros?

- Somos muito mais que parceiros, Edward, Paul e eu somos amigos. – havia algo estranho em seu olhar.

- Amigos?

- Sim, amigos, algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. – disse dando de ombros se levantando, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans me encarando novamente.

- Bom, seu amigo deve estar ai fora esperando para entrar, então eu... Acho que já vou indo. – o que diabos havia dado nele? Oh meu Deus, ele pensava que Paul e eu...

- Paul é meu amigo, e padrinho de Thony. – me apressei em dizer.

- Eu não disse nada! – disparou dando de ombros.

- E nem precisa, conheço você Cullen. – seus olhos semicerraram-se. – E quanto a você, não está casado, então... Continua solteiro?

- Não exatamente. – respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Claro que não! – meu tom foi extremamente baixo, mas acredito que ele tenha ouvido.

- Estou namorando com uma amiga de Rosalie, nos conhecemos no casamento dela e...

- Amiga de Rosalie? – com certeza era uma das amigas maravilhosas de Rosalie Hale.

"_**O que foi imbecil, achou mesmo que um homem como Edward Cullen, iria esperar por você? Ele nem sequer sabia se você voltaria, sua anta!" **_– me repreendi mentalmente ao sentir uma pontada de ciúme.

- Legal! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Desculpe, eu não fazia idéia de que encontraria você... Meus planos era vir me apresentar e voltar para Londres, mas acredito que com o acidente do meu pai, minha estadia por aqui se prolongue, então... Acho que teremos que conviver, pelo bem de Thony.

- Ele sabe?

- O que?

- Que sou o pai dele?

- Não, pra ele você é o tio Ed, o cara que toca piano e é muuuiitoo legal. – falei tentando imitar meu pequeno. – Não me olhe assim, foi o que ele disse, tá bem.

- Ele me acha legal?

- Não, ele te acha muuuiitoo legal! – Edward riu e eu o acompanhei. – Thony não sabe, é muito pequeno pra saber, às vezes ele pergunta pelo pai...

- E o que você diz?

- Que um dia ele iria conhecê-lo, que seu pai é um cara incrível, muito talentoso, e que se parece muito com ele. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma boca, o jeito que sorri... – soltei um longo suspiro. – Até o mesmo bico emburrado... – Edward sorriu. – É incrível como ele se parece com você.

- Todos disseram isso, acha mesmo?

- Pegue uma foto sua quando pequeno e verá.

- Eu não havia reparado quando ele apareceu na sala, eu o vi ali parado na porta com os olhos fixos no piano. Ele é tão inteligente e esperto pra idade dele, não acha?

- Isso ele puxou de mim. – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Ele riu quando disse que meu nome era Edward... Depois descobri o porquê, aliás, porque deu meu nome a ele?

- Porque acho um nome lindo, forte e imponente, assim como você. – novamente Edward soltou um longo suspiro, levando as mãos aos bolsos, me olhando simplesmente. – Mas o chamamos de Thony, ou Anthony.

- Entendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**A Bella deu uma surtada, mas ninguém pode culpá-la, não é? **

**Ainda tem muita água pra rolar embaixo desta ponte, aguardem! Beijos! **


	22. CAP21

**Desculpem pela minha ausência, mas esta semana foi **

**um verdadeiro inferno! **

**Aliás desde a semana passada que ando fazendo visitas frequentes ao **

**hospital, ando mal, mal mesmo! **

**Não consigo sequer ficar sentada no computador, minha diabete chegou a um nível altíssimo,**

**o que desregulou todo o resto. **

**Aqui está o que eu consegui fazer, peço paciência, aos poucos eu volto ao meu normal! **

**Beijos a todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV EDWARD**

O silêncio que veio a seguir foi quebrado por meu pai, olhei no relógio e já estava a um bom tempo ali, Tanya me esperava na casa de Emmett e eu não sabia o que dizer a ela.

- Ainda por aqui filho? – perguntou surpreso. – Bella, infelizmente terá que passar esta noite aqui.

- Por quê? – disparou com os olhos levemente saltados, confesso que me assustei também, afinal ela só havia tido um desmaio, certo?

- Sua pressão está um pouco alterada.

- É eu sei, acontece às vezes... – seria por causa da discussão que tivemos? – Ficou assim depois da gravidez.

- Sua tia me explicou, teve uma gravidez complicada e um parto difícil, não é? – vi Bella assentir somente assentir, sem graça, evitando me olhar. – eu me perguntava o que teria acontecido com ela? Queria perguntar, saber o que houve com ela este tempo em que esteve fora, mas já havíamos discutido demais, Bella precisava descansar, ponderei sem deixar um segundo de olhá-la.

- Manterei você aqui esta noite, só por precaução. – novamente ela assentiu.

- Minha mãe está aqui?

- Sua mãe, e Esme levaram seu filho lá pra casa, o pobrezinho estava dormindo e...

- Pra sua casa? – novamente os olhos dela saltaram, meu filho estava na casa dos meus pais? – Mas...

- Não se preocupe Bella, sua mãe, Phill, sua tia, Garrett e seu amigo ficarão hospedados em casa, já está tudo acertado. Charlotte as acompanhou com seu namorado, aquele rapaz o...

- Paul?

- Sim, ele está ai fora com Alice.

- Alice?

- Não posso deixá-lo como acompanhante e Alice se ofereceu para ficar.

- Ta bem.

- Vou pedir para o seu amigo entrar... – meu pai disse indo em direção a saída. – Você tem cinco minutos. – sussurrou pra mim, ao sair dali.

- Pobre Paul, deve estar preocupado. – toda vez que ela falava daquele cara, era como se minhas entranhas retorcessem, tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Acho melhor eu ir para que seu amigo entre. – seu olhar encontrou o meu e me perdi por um momento naquele mar de chocolate.

- Já vai? – sua voz saiu baixa.

- Tenho que ir.

- Oh sim, claro.

- Posso vir amanhã? – Bella franziu o cenho. – Precisamos conversar.

- Ainda não sei o que vou fazer amanhã, se continuo em Seattle ou se fico na casa do meu pai, ainda não sei. – disse levando as mãos aos cabelos, parecia cansada.

- Fale com Alice, ela sabe como me encontrar. – me aproximei dela estalando um beijo em sua testa, fechei os olhos sentindo aquele cheirinho de morangos que exalavam de seus cabelos, a vontade de beijá-la era tanta... Queria tanto sentir novamente o gosto daquela boca deliciosa.

- Bella? – e lá estava o cara na porta nos olhando, me afastei quase que automaticamente.

- A gente se fala, ok? – Bella somente assentiu e finalmente sai dali encontrando Alice do lado de fora.

- E ai? Como é que foi? – disparou assim que me viu.

- Confuso. – respondi me afastando dali com ela em meu encalço.

- Como assim confuso? O que houve Edward? – pediu segurando meu braço.

- A gente discutiu Alice, duas vezes... Foi só tocar no assunto e... – passei as mãos pelos cabelos várias vezes. – Tenho que ir, Tanya tá me esperando na casa de Emm e...

- Vai contar a ela sobre Thony?

- Não sei se este é o momento, ainda preciso conversar com Bella, acredita que ela não pretendia me contar? – aquilo sim me incomodava. – Disse que veio a trabalho e que depois voltaria a Londres ou Austrália, sei lá, mas com o acidente de Charlie e o fato de Thony e eu termos nos encontrado, ela não sabe o que fazer.

- Bella deve estar confusa, pode imaginar como está a cabeça dela?

- E a minha Alice, pode imaginar como está?

- Ainda a ama, não é?

- Alice não começa...

- Você ainda a ama Edward? – insistiu.

- Pra que quer saber?

- Porque se ainda a ama, tudo se resolverá meu irmão.

- Não surta Alice, eu tenho Tanya e...

- Você tem Tanya... Pra cima de mim Edward? Sei perfeitamente que não ama Tanya, pode até gostar dela, mas amar? Sei que não a ama... Não como amou Bella. – estaria assim tão claro?

- Tenho que ir, depois nos falamos. – precisava sair dali, eu estava uma verdadeira bagunça, precisava ficar sozinho, mas não resisti e fui até a casa dos meus pais.

- Edward?

- Oi mãe, papai disse que Thony está aqui.

- Sim filho, ele está dormindo em seu antigo quarto.

- Posso vê-lo? – minha mãe me olhou por um tempo.

- Como foi sua conversa com Bella? - perguntou me puxando para junto dela no sofá da sala de estar. – Não se preocupe, todos já se recolheram.

- Não foi bem uma conversa, acabamos discutindo por dias vezes... – bufei me recostando no sofá. - Achei melhor deixarmos para conversar depois.

- Fez bem, mas porque discutiram?

- Ela perguntou sobre minha esposa e meu filho... – minha mãe franziu o cenho em seguida arregalando os olhos. – Bella disse que não fazia idéia de que eu não havia me casado e que...

- Infelizmente isto é verdade, Renée me disse que ela se negava a ouvir qualquer coisa sobre nós, e que depois do casamento de Emmett e Rose não teve coragem de dizer nada, já que estava com Tanya.

- Nem me fala, ela está me esperando na casa deles.

- O que dirá a ela?

- Não sei.

- Acha que Tanya aceitará o fato de Thony ser seu filho?

- Ela aceitando ou não ele é meu filho, isso não está em discussão. – falei impaciente, esfregando as mãos pelo meu rosto. – Acha que posso vê-lo, eu preciso vê-lo, mãe.

- Espere um minuto, vou ver o que posso fazer. – ela se levantou indo em direção às escadas, minutos depois voltou me chamando. – Venha filho, Charlotte disse que pode vê-lo, ela foi para o quarto de hóspedes com seu namorado. – assenti indo para o meu antigo quarto.

Ele estava dormindo em minha cama, me aproximei com calma, acariciando seus cabelos, tinha um cheirinho tão gostoso. Sorri abobalhado segurando sua mãozinha, me lembrando do modo como seus dedinhos deslizavam pelas teclas. Não resisti e a beijei, não sei dizer exatamente por quanto tempo fiquei ali de joelhos olhando para o meu filho que dormia diante de mim, observando seu peito subir e descer, seus resmungos incompreensíveis, igualzinho aos que a mãe costumava soltar enquanto dormia.

- Edward? – minha mãe chamou ao entrar.

- Ele é tão lindo, não é?

- É meu filho, tão lindo quanto você e Bella.

- Olho pra ele e mal posso crer, se o visse tocar... Bella disse que ele me acha muuuiitoo legal. – minha mãe sorriu escovando meus cabelos. -Também disse que ele é muito pequeno pra compreender o que houve exatamente.

- Nisso ela tem razão, nós que somos adultos estamos confusos, imagine como seria pra ele. – soltei um longo suspiro. – Não fique assim filho, com o tempo as coisas se ajeitam, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- Ainda a ama? – desviei de seu olhar intenso. – Olhe pra mim Edward e me responda sinceramente, você ainda a ama?

- Sim... Eu ainda a amo... Mas ao mesmo tempo a odeio... A odeio por ter me deixado, por não ter voltado assim que soube que...

- Você não a odeia... – disse sorrindo. - Só está magoado, ferido, mas sei que não a odeia. – dizia enquanto acariciava meu rosto. – Você a amava demais para odiá-la pelo que houve... Se não a amasse, não teria dedicado quatro anos de sua vida a um projeto que era dela, olha o que fez... No que o transformou. Não sei o que irá acontecer daqui pra frente, mas se a ama de verdade, lute por ela e por seu filho.

- Ela nem sabe se ficará por aqui, segundo Bella, eles voltarão para...

- A impeça, mostre a ela que aqui é seu lugar, ao seu lado, junto com Thony.

- Mãe, eu estou com Tanya e Bella tem aquele parceiro dela e...

- Pelo que eu soube, Paul é um amigo muito querido, ele a ajudou muito e esteve com ela em momentos importantes, segundo Renée e Charlotte, não há nada entre eles.

- Não sei não.

- Você está enciumado e é compreensivo.

- Tsc, mãe! – ela novamente sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Tenho que ir, minha namorada me espera. – falei dando ênfase ao "minha namorada".

- Vá ver sua namorada, e pense bem meu filho, o destino está a favor de vocês, lutar contra, só causará dor e sofrimento para vocês quatro. – estalei um beijo em sua testa, me abaixando em seguida beijando meu filho, minha mãe tinha cada uma!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Assim que Edward saiu Paul ficou diante da cama me olhando sem dizer absolutamente nada.

- Porque ta me olhando assim? – perguntei incomodada.

- Esse cara é louco por você, sabia? – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- É nada, ele tem uma namorada, segundo ele amiga da Rose, você não conhece as amigas de Rosalie Hale, meu caro.

- Eu a vi.

- A viu? E como ela é?

- Alta, estonteantemente linda, cabelos loiro morango, olhos azuis reluzentes, tem porte de modelo e...

- Tem certeza que é meu amigo? – Paul soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

- Sim, e sabe que sou, mas verdade seja dita, a mulher é um monumento, mas antipática que só, e a loira, casada com seu primo, não fica muito atrás.

- Ela é mesmo linda não é?

- De fato, mas ele não a ama.

- E como você pode saber, me diz?

- Vi o jeito que o cara ficou quando você desabou diante dele, aquele cara ainda te ama e não é pouco!

- Isso não quer dizer nada, eu o magoei demais, ele nunca me perdoará por ter partido, por não ter voltado quando soube da gravidez, se visse a reação dele quando toquei no assunto. E a idiota aqui pensando que ele estava casado... Era tudo mentira acredita?

- Eu sei... – disse dando de ombros. – Ele mesmo disse a nós quando você saiu do ar.

- Contou, e o que ele disse exatamente?

- Desculpem, mas o horário de visitas acabou, minha vez bonitão!- Alice disse ao entrar. – Meu noivo está esperando você para levá-lo a casa dos meus pais, tchauzinho! – pelo visto aquela ali continuava a mesma, noivo? Como assim noivo? Paul sorriu meneando a cabeça, estalou um beijo em minha testa.

- Eu volto amanhã pra te buscar. – disse piscando em seguida.

- Não precisa, eu mesma a levo assim que tiver alta, não se preocupe.

- Sendo assim, nos vemos amanhã, foi um prazer conhecê-la Alice.

- O prazer foi meu Paul. – assim que meu amigo saiu, Alice ajeitou sua bolsa na cadeira ao lado se aproximando hesitante.

- Como se sente? Papai falou que sua pressão subiu, está melhor? – havia preocupação naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- Estou bem, acho que eu meio que entrei em choque. – falei divertida tentando descontrair.

- Choque foi o que levamos... – disse no mesmo tom. – Ele é tão fofo, e como se parece com o Ed. – ela sentou-se na beira da cama mais a vontade. - O que houve Bella? Porque foi embora daquela forma? Porque nunca mais entrou em contato?

- É complicado!

- Descomplica, temos tempo. – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela não havia mudado em nada.

- Senti sua falta... Muita.

- Também senti, tentei entrar em contato com você, mas era como se a terra tivesse dragado você, porque foi embora?

- Ele iria ter um filho com outra. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Pensei que o amasse, que...

- Eu o amava... – a cortei. – Naquela noite da inauguração tivemos uma noite maravilhosa, perfeita... Seu irmão andava estranho e um tanto distante, mas naquela noite... Pela manhã ele me disse o que estava acontecendo, como havia se envolvido com ela, da suposta gravidez e tudo mais... Depois de ter me amado da forma como me amou... Ele chorou, pediu pra ficar ao seu lado, disse que precisava de mim, mas como? Como eu poderia ficar entre ele e seu filho, me diz?

- Não havia filho algum.

- Ninguém sabia disso naquela época, certo? – Alice somente assentiu. – Eu estava confusa, porque não queria abrir mão dele, sabia que Edward me amava e o quanto me amava, mas havia uma criança envolvida e aquilo soava errado pra mim, compreende? – novamente ela assentiu. – E quando chegamos a sua casa, ela estava lá, agindo como se já fizesse parte de tudo àquilo e...

- Eu entendo.

- Não sabe o quanto foi difícil abrir mão dele... – senti as benditas lágrimas escaparem, Alice se aproximou segurando minha mão livre. – Não foi pelo fato dele ter dormido com ela, nós não estávamos juntos quando aquilo aconteceu, era pela criança, se eu continuasse por perto... Era inconcebível pra mim, ficar entre ele e o filho, consegue compreender?

- Sim, mas poderia ter dito a ele, porque foi embora sem falar com ninguém?

- Porque já estava sendo difícil demais partir... Não sabia se teria forças pra resistir a ele, eu o amava demais Alice... Eu só tinha dezenove anos, o cara que eu amava teria um filho com outra e ela jamais nos deixaria em paz.

- Compreendo.

- Meu pai não queria que eu fosse, ficou irado quando descobriu que Edward seria pai, se ouvisse as coisas que disse...

- Emm nos contou.

- Não havia mais clima para ir para Dartmouth, eu precisava me afastar, precisava ir embora, somente assim seu irmão entenderia que aquilo era o certo a se fazer, o correto.

- Mas ele não a amava, Bella, Edward amava você, ele poderia perfeitamente ter assumido o filho, estando com você.

- Acha mesmo que aquela mulher permitiria isso? Acredita mesmo que se eu tivesse ficado nosso namoro teria resistido à interferência dela? Provavelmente acabaríamos nos odiando. Eu sabia que assim que Edward visse o bebe, cairia de amor por ele, seu irmão não é o cara insensível e durão que aparenta... Edward teria sido um pai maravilhoso, perfeito!

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você.

- Quando cheguei a Londres, minha tia disse que eu havia feito besteira, que eu deveria voltar e lutar por ele, mas não havia mais volta. Durante dias, meses eu ouvia a mesma coisa, mas eu havia feito uma escolha e por mais que aquela decisão me matasse, continuaria firme.

- Teimosa! – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Quando fui ao médico, nem fazia idéia de que estava grávida, aquilo jamais passou pela minha cabeça, 2%... Havia 2% de chance de engravidar, com a minha sorte, aquilo era um risco bem alto, eu deveria saber... – Alice riu. -Quando o medico me disse, a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em como seu irmão reagiria? O que ele diria? Se ele aceitaria?

- Ele teria vibrado, Bella!

- Talvez... Assim que sai do consultório fui a uma praça e liguei pra você.

- Me perdoa... – pediu sinceramente, ela tinha o rosto tão molhado quanto o meu. – Eu estava magoada, você nunca ligou pra mim... Pensei que fossemos amigas e...

- Não tive coragem... – confessei. – Tinha medo de ligar e descobrir que ele havia se casado, que estava feliz com ela... Quando me disse que seu irmão se casaria, todas as minhas esperanças foram por água abaixo, eu o havia perdido e só tinha a mim mesma pra culpar.

- Deveria ter ligado novamente, ou ter voltado... Tudo teria sido tão diferente.

- Eu errei Alice! Tomei decisões equivocadas e paguei um preço alto demais, perdi seu irmão, meu filho cresceu longe do pai, da família dele... Meu pai quando soube da gravidez surtou, ele me disse coisas terríveis... Que eu havia me tornado uma vagabunda, que o havia decepcionado, que ele não me conhecia mais... Aquilo causou uma crise no casamento deles e minha mãe se divorciou dele dizendo que meu pai tinha uma mente muito fechada entre outras coisas. Nunca mais falei com Emmett, perdi o carinho do meu primo, eu não tinha amigos, tudo que havia me restado era um pedacinho dele que crescia dentro de mim e foi por ele que topei ir para Austrália e me afastar de tudo.

- Todo este tempo esteve na Austrália? Fazendo o que?

- Eu trabalhava em um Pub em Londres, foi onde Paul e eu nos conhecemos, Garrett, que hoje é namorado de Charlotte, havia feito uma proposta a Paul e ele a estendeu a mim. Não pensei duas vezes e fiz as malas novamente.

- Mas o que foi fazer do outro lado do mundo?

- Trabalhar com musica e dança, no inicio éramos somente nós dois, agora temos uma equipe que nos acompanha, nos apresentamos em diversas cidades, cantando, dançando... – falei dando de ombros.

- Thony, onde ele nasceu?

- Em Londres, minha gravidez foi um tanto complicada, minha pressão desestabilizou e aquilo era realmente um problema, e no parto... Mas enfim, estamos aqui, os dois!

- Tia Renée sempre aparecia por aqui, mas nunca disse nada sobre você, a não ser que estava bem, sempre que perguntávamos alguma coisa ela desconversava, até que parou de vir.

- Não foi fácil esconder dela que o filho que eu esperava era do seu irmão, mas a fiz prometer que jamais contaria.

- Por quê?

- Porque tive medo da reação do meu pai, ele estava com muita raiva de Edward, se soubesse que eu estava grávida dele... Além do mais eu acreditava que seu irmão estava casado e...

- Porque tia Renée não lhe disse que não houve casamento?

- Ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver, e sinceramente eu sempre a cortei quando ela tentava tocar no assunto, ameaçando não ligar mais. Quando Emm se casou, ela me ligou avisando, mas não tive coragem de vir, nem de ligar para ele, temia que me tratasse...

- Como te tratei. – concluiu por mim.

- Como eu disse, foi uma seqüência de decisões equivocadas, não era pra ser... Infelizmente não passou de um sonho... – soltei um grande suspiro. – E você? Que negócio é esse de noivo? – Alice abriu um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto.

- Jazz me pediu em casamento tem uns quatro meses, mas moramos juntos em Seattle há uns dois anos aproximadamente, já que trabalhamos lá.

- No que trabalha?

- Não sabe?

- Com moda?

-Não sua boba, dirijo o setor de eventos da fundação Arte e Dança. – senti meus olhos saltarem.

- Também trabalha lá? Seu irmão dá aula lá e...

- Edward é o presidente Bella, ele se dedicou ao projeto de La Push e o expandiu, agora temos cinco sedes e a de Seattle é a menina dos olhos dele.

- Está dizendo que...

- Ele entrou de cabeça em sua idéia, conseguiu excelentes patrocinadores e graças à dedicação de todos, aqui estamos. Emm e Jazz trabalham com a parte jurídica e financeira, Rose e eu, nós cuidamos dos eventos e proporcionados por nossos alunos, assim como por nossos patrocinadores. Já o Ed, se reveza entre dar aulas de piano e comandar tudo aquilo.

- Uau! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- É, uau! Quando vi Garrett aqui, quase tive um treco, sinceramente eu não fazia idéia de que era você quem se apresentaria, vocês foram indicados por um de nossos patrocinadores, ao que parece ele os viu em uma apresentação e ficou fascinado. – eu mal podia crer na coincidência. – Acho que o destino achou que era hora de concertar o que fez no passado.

- Como assim?

- Ele te trouxe de volta, justamente para onde estamos, seu filho apareceu na sala de aula e deixou Edward fascinado.

- Eu sei, ele me contou... Thony adora piano, desde bebe, tentei ensiná-lo, mas piano não é meu forte.

- Ed disse que ele leva jeito.

- Sim, ele tem, puxou ao pai. – novamente um sorriso iluminou sua face, ficamos em silencio por um momento, cada uma presa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Então... O que rola entre você e o bonitão ali. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Quem?

- O tal Paul, ele é um gato!

- Somos amigos... – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Ele esteve ao meu lado em momentos importantes da minha vida, é padrinho de Thony e meu parceiro há quase quatro anos, temos uma ligação forte.

- Mas nunca rolou nada entre vocês?

- Não, nada, acredite!

- Se envolveu com alguém? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Algumas tentativas, mas nenhuma passou do segundo encontro.

-Por quê? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Talvez porque eu buscava neles algo que... O que mais aconteceu por aqui? – falei mudando drasticamente de assunto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV ALICE**

Aos poucos ela estava se abrindo, era evasiva em algumas respostas, mas aos poucos eu compreendia o que realmente havia acontecido. Bella havia mudado completamente de assunto, sempre que falava no passado quando se referia ao amor que sentia por Ed, mas algo me dizia que ela ainda o amava e não era pouco.

- O que mais aconteceu por aqui?- perguntou desviando o assunto.

- Bem, Rose e Emm se casaram há dois anos, eles estão tentando ter um bebe...

- Que legal, eu nem os vi, seu irmão disse que estavam aqui.

-Sim, todos estavam, os pais de Jazz, Sue, Seth, Jake e Leah, eles se casaram e ela espera um bebê.

- Jura? – Alice somente assentiu.

- E como estão, tia Juliet e tio Alfred?

- Bem, ela toma conta do antiquário agora, depois que tia Renée vendeu sua parte para ir para Phoenix.

- Mal pude crer quando soube, mas ela parece estar feliz com Phill.

- Sue e seu pai estão de rolo sabia? – o queixo dela literalmente caiu.

- Mentira!

- Juro! Emm nos contou.

- Ele não me disse nada ao telefone, danado!

- Vocês se falaram?

- Liguei pra ele, e para minha surpresa meu pai pediu pra conversarmos, disse que sentia minha falta e que queria conhecer o neto... – sua voz saiu embargada. – Iríamos nos encontrar hoje, depois da reunião na fundação.

- Lamento minha amiga, de verdade eu lamento, mas seu pai é forte e vai sair dessa!

- Espero que sim, Alice, quero que meu pai conheça meu filho e que Thony conheça o avô.

- Ele irá conhecê-lo e irá amá-lo, Bella.

- Acha mesmo?

- Como não, meu sobrinho é a coisa mais fofa que existe! – ela riu com gosto.

- Você não existe Alice. – novamente o silencio se fez, Bella soltou um longo suspiro, mordeu os lábios com força, parecia querer dizer algo, mas não sabia se o fazia ou não.

- O que foi? Quer perguntar mais alguma coisa?

- Está tão claro assim?

- Transparente! – ela bufou soltando o ar em uma lufada só.

- Como... Quero dizer... O que aconteceu com ele, nestes quatro anos? Soube que está namorando. – perguntou hesitante.

- Sim, há dois anos, ele a conheceu no casamento de Rose e Emm, ela é amiga de Rose, estava fora do país há algum tempo, era modelo e...

- Modelo? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Sim, é linda, mas insuportável! Eles começaram a sair e estão juntos até hoje. – e lá estava ela praticamente devorando o lábio inferior. Depois que foi embora, Edward acabou aceitando a proposta do pai daquela vadia! Mas havia algo estranho, porque ela não agia como uma mulher grávida, também toda vez que Ed dizia que a levaria ao médico, Victória se esquivava.

- Vadia! – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Ed aceitou o casamento desde que ela assinasse um contrato pré nupcial, e meu irmão deixou claro que só estava se casando pelo bebê e que jamais a tocaria outra vez, que o casamento seria somente uma fachada.

- Que horror!

- Ele não se importava com mais nada, minha mãe tentou fazê-lo desistir, mas ele dizia que era isso que você queria, então era isso que ele faria. – vi minha amiga engolir seco. –Quando a vadia confessou que não havia mais filho e que ela nem tinha certeza de que era mesmo dele... Meu irmão surtou, por pouco que não a mata. – os olhos de Bella saltaram. – Ele ficou ensandecido, queria encontrar você, tentou de todas as formas saber onde estava, pensou até em ir para Londres e procurá-la, foi quando Emm disse que você havia ido para a Austrália com um cara.

- O que? – Bella praticamente berrou. – Eu não fui com um cara, não neste contexto, fui porque havia uma chance de trabalho e...

- Não foi o que seu pai disse. – novamente Bella bufou.

- Não posso culpá-lo, deixei que pensasse que eu havia me envolvido com outro cara, pra justificar a gravidez e...

- Temia que ele fizesse algo contra o Ed? – ela somente assentiu.

- Eu só queria que seu irmão fosse feliz, que tivesse a oportunidade de ser feliz.

- Mas pelo que vejo, vocês dois foram infelizes. – seus olhos lacrimejaram e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

-Ele jamais vai me perdoar, não é?

- De tempo a ele, Ed ainda está sobre o impacto da descoberta, deixe-o colocar a cabeça no lugar e daí vocês voltam a conversar. – Bella assentiu fechando os olhos, parecia cansada. – Acho melhor você dormir, temos muito tempo pra colocar o assunto em dia.

- Tenho tanta coisa pra resolver, o resto da equipe estará chegando amanhã e...

- Depois resolveremos tudo, não se preocupe, o importante é que está aqui outra vez.

- Senti mesmo sua falta. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Eu também minha amiga, todos nós sentimos. – nos abraçamos e confesso que foi muito bom, naquele momento tive o pressentimento de que Bella não voltaria a Londres ou a Austrália, eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para que ela ficasse e se Deus permitisse, junto com Edward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Quando cheguei à casa de Emm, Rose e Tanya estavam conversando no quarto deles segundo ele.

- Ela tá uma fera contigo. – disse como se eu não soubesse, ela não parou de fazer perguntas desde que saímos de lá.

- Acha que Rose dirá algo?- meu amigo deu de ombros.

- E ai, como foi lá?

- Complicado, acabamos discutindo e...

-Ela confirmou? O garoto...

- É meu filho Emm, dá pra acreditar? – falei todo bobo.

- Pro cara que disse que não queria saber de filhos, você até que tá aceitando bem.

- Aquele garoto é incrível, tão esperto, tem que vê-lo tocar, é impressionante.

- Wow! Pelo visto, está mesmo empolgado.

- Empolgado com o que exatamente? – ouvi minha namorada dizer.

- Vamos? – desconversei.

- Vamos, você me fez uma promessa, está lembrado? – teria que dar um jeito de me safar, não sei se eu estava com cabeça pra transar, não depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, eu só queria um banho e cama.

- A gente se vê amanhã, qualquer coisa, me liga. – Emm assentiu somente, depositei um beijo em Rose e saímos.

- E ai, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? Porque ficou no hospital?- Tanya disparou assim que entramos no carro.

- Depois conversamos sobre isto está bem, vou deixá-la em sua casa e...

- Você prometeu me recompensar. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Sei disso, mas eu realmente estou muito cansado e gostaria de ficar sozinho tá bem?

- Posso fazer você relaxar rapidinho, que tal passarmos a noite juntinhos e...

- Eu realmente preciso descansar, prometo te compensar depois.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – falei segurando sua mão, levando-a aos lábios. – Me de uns dias e prometo esclarecer tudo isso.

- Tudo bem, mas vai ter que me pagar com juros. – sorri estalando um beijo em seus lábios, Tanya tentou me persuadir a entrar, mas eu realmente precisava ficar só, colei meus lábios aos dela ao me despedir e Tanya rapidamente aprofundou o beijo. Ficamos ali durante um tempo trocando beijos cada vez mais ardentes, mais vorazes. A química entre nós era muito boa, mas nada comparada com a que Bella e eu tínhamos.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir Tanya, te ligo amanhã, está bem?

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Não fica assim, eu realmente preciso acertar algumas coisas e...

- É ela não é? É por causa daquela mulher, a tal Bella.

- Prometo te esclarecer tudo depois, ok? Tchau.

- Te amo. – ela disse voltando a enlaçar meu pescoço, sempre que ela dizia aquilo, eu costumava dizer em troca, mas ali, naquele momento sabia que soaria falso.

- Se cuida! – novamente estalei um beijo em seus lábios e voltei para o carro.

Assim que cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, só então me dei conta do quanto estava cansado. Fechei os olhos repassando tudo que havia acontecido hoje, meu encontro com Thony, minha conversa com Bella, no quanto ela estava linda e em como tudo aquilo havia mexido comigo.

Pensei nas coisas que ela disse, nas que Alice disse e no que minha mãe havia dito... _O destino está a favor de vocês, lutar contra, só causará dor e sofrimento para vocês quatro. _

Lá no fundo eu sabia que ainda a amava e tê-la de volta em minha vida, me deixava confuso e sem saber o que fazer, ainda havia muita mágoa e muito ressentimento dentro de mim... Pra ajudar teríamos que conviver, por Thony, e na fundação, afinal de contas ela era a atração de qual Alice e Rose tanto falavam. Eu precisava falar com Bella, saber o que faria, o que tinha em mente, quais eram seus planos.

– Que Deus me ajude a resistir a você, Isabella Swan.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	23. CAP 22

**Mais um pra vcs, espero que gostem! **

**Um beijo a todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**POV BELLA**

Despertei ao sentir alguém mexer em meu braço, era a enfermeira, ela retirava a agulha que estava em meu braço. Alice estava encolhida na cadeira, com certeza aquilo estava muito desconfortável.

- Como se sente? – a enfermeira sussurrou.

- Bem, me sinto muito bem.

- Ótimo, sua alta está assinada, pode ir quando quiser.

- Isso é bom.

- Sim é.

- Alice? – a chamei com cuidado.

- O que? – disse sonolenta.

- Recebi alta, não acha melhor irmos? – ela se espreguiçou estalando alguns ossos. – Deve ser horrível dormir assim.

- Nada que uma boa massagem não resolva... – dizia enquanto pegava suas coisas. – Aqui está sua roupa. – falou ao me estender uma sacola, me surpreendi ao abri-la, havia uma troca de roupa, toalha, creme dental, escova, xampu e condicionador, os que eu costumava usar.

- Você providenciou isto?

- Uma mulher tem que estar preparada, você não estava com bolsa então... Espero que não se importe, pedi a Jazz para comprar ontem, ele me trouxe hoje cedinho.

- Você não existe, Alice!

- Amigos são pra isso, Bella. – disse estalando a língua, sacudindo a mão, indicando o banheiro. – Tem um banheiro logo ali, vá eu te espero lá fora. – assenti indo na direção indicada, tomei um banho rápido. – Quer comer aqui ou prefere comer quando chegarmos na casa dos meus pais?

- Gostaria de saber noticias do meu pai.

- Meu pai está indo pra casa, vamos com ele, no caminho pode obter as informações que precisa.

- Então vamos. – tio Carlisle tinha uma aparência cansada, disse que meu pai ainda estava na UTI e que o estado dele era animador e que se continuasse assim, logo seria transferido para um quarto.

- Isso é bom.

- Isso é muito bom! – disparou Alice nos fazendo rir, ao chegarmos estavam todos lá, Phill, minha mãe, Charlotte, Garrett, Paul e Thony.

-Mamãe! – disse correndo pra junto de mim.

- Oi meu amor, como é que você tá?

- Eu to bem, domi no quarto do tio Ed!

- Dormiu é?

- Aham. – grunhiu assentindo com a cabeça. – Aquela é a mãe dele... – disse apontando para tia Esme.

- Eu sei, eu a conheço espertinho.

- Conhece?

- Desde pequenina, ela é minha madrinha, como tia Charlotte é sua, e este aqui é Carlisle, o pai do seu tio Ed.

- E ai garotão?

- Oi, cadê o tio Ed? – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Ele já está a caminho, virá tomar café conosco. - Esme disse olhando pra mim.

- Virá? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Desculpe, mas é que Thony desde que acordou pergunta por ele e...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema.

- Bom dia! – estremeci ao ouvir sua voz ecoar na sala.

- Tio Ed! – meu pequeno praticamente gritou eufórico, o coloquei no chão e ele disparou na direção de Edward.

- E ai amigão... – disse se abaixando, abrindo os braços para recebê-lo, Thony se jogou sobre ele que o envolveu em seus braços fechando os olhos. – Soube que dormiu no meu quarto?

- É, domi?

- Domiu? – Edward disse sorrindo abobalhado.

- É muito legal.

- É sim, ele é muito legal, bom dia a todos, Bella?

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Ela é minha mãe tio, você conhece minha mãe?

- Sim eu conheço sua mãe, desde pequenina. – disse piscando pra mim, fazendo com que meu coração perdesse uma passada, sem contar que paguei o mico de corar, porque meu rosto parecia pegar fogo.

- Bom, já que estão todos aqui, vamos tomar café da manhã, a mesa está posta. – tia Esme anunciou.

- Olha vovó, esse é o tio Ed, ele toca piano! – Thony simplesmente não largava dele, que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com aquilo.

- Eu sei, você se parece com ele quando pequeno.

- MÃE! – ralhei com vontade de cortar a língua dela.

- O que foi, estou mentindo por acaso? – disse dando de ombros, meu filho nos olhava confuso, Edward tomou café com ele em seu colo, os dois não paravam de falar, ele respondia a tudo que Thony perguntava. Mal toquei na comida, fiquei olhando abobalhada para os dois, a semelhança entre eles ficava mais evidente ao vê-los assim, juntinhos.

- Bella? – minha mãe me chamou me despertando. – Estou com as chaves da nossa casa, Sue as entregou pra mim, acredito que seja melhor ficarem lá, ao invés de ficar no hotel. Não sabemos quanto tempo tudo isso irá levar.

- Eu sei mãe, mas o restante da equipe chega hoje e...

- Não se preocupe com isso... – Garrett disse. – Hoje mesmo providenciarei um lugar para eles, sua mãe disse que tem um estúdio em sua casa?

- Sim, será perfeito para os ensaios.

- Ótimo, providenciarei para que fiquem por perto, assim facilita as coisas, a apresentação é em uma duas semanas e temos muito que fazer.

- Ok! O que acham de falar de trabalho depois do café. – tia Esme disse descontraída, tio Carlisle falou sobre o estado do meu pai, e minha mãe disse que Phill precisava voltar para Phoenix e ela não sabia se ia ou se ficava. Enquanto todos falavam minha atenção estava toda neles, por duas vezes Edward me surpreendeu olhando pra ele, estava tão lindo, aquela barba o deixava tão sexy, me perguntava se seria macia, ou áspera?

... Não é Bella? – ouvi Alice dizer, mas estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não ouvi a pergunta e todos olharam pra mim.

- Hã?

- Alice estava falando com você filha? O que há com você Isabella? Parece em outro mundo.

- Desculpe, o que foi que disse?

- Eu estava pensando, tem que ir a Seattle, certo? – somente assenti.

- Porque não passamos o dia juntas, ainda temos muito que colocar em dia, e quero mostrar a fundação a você.

- Conheci a fundação ontem, quero dizer...

- Vamos, a gente aproveita e acerta alguns detalhes, sou encarregada de do evento mesmo.

- Vem com a gente? – perguntei a Paul.

- Acho melhor deixar vocês duas, pelo visto o papo vai ser longo, acerte tudo com ela, depois me passa, ok? Vou com Garrett!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim, não se preocupe. – somente assenti.

- Está indo pra fundação Ed? – Alice disparou em seguida.

- Mais tarde, por quê?

- Ótimo, assim você nos dá uma carona, ainda preciso me aprontar. – senti meus olhos saltarem.

- Quando digo mais tarde, não é tão tarde assim. – a provocou.

- Vá a...

- Alice! Há uma criança no recinto. – tia Esme a repreendeu, ela olhou para meu pequeno que comia seu cereal sentado no colo de Edward, levantou-se indo na direção dos dois.

- Uma criança linda por sinal, não é fofucho da tia. – disse ao apertar as bochechas de Thony, a gargalhada foi geral quando ele lhe lançou um olhar mortal, como o pai costumava fazer.

- Ele odeia que façam isso. – falei divertida.

- Notei! Se me dão licença, vou me aprontar.

Aos poucos todos foram saindo da mesa, minha mãe e Phill foram se aprontar também, Paul, Charlotte e Garrett, iriam para Seattle buscar nossas coisas, por este motivo entreguei as chaves a minha tia. Tio Carlisle saiu dizendo que precisava descansar, tia Esme pegou Thony dizendo a ele que lhe mostraria algo bem legal, restando Edward e eu.

- Alice me contou o que se dedicou ao projeto e que o transformou em uma fundação.

- Eu não fiz nada sozinho, todos ralaram muito pra chegar aonde chegamos, todos se dedicaram a isso.

- Ela me disse, todos trabalham nela, e o Jake? – Edward esboçou um sorriso.

- Ele administra a sede de La Push, graças a alguns colaboradores, conseguimos ampliá-la.

- Jura? – desta vez ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Claire vai adorar te ver. – disse ainda sorrindo

- Claire? Ela inda está lá?

- Sim, está enorme, sempre que vou lá ficamos um bom tempo conversando, ela é demais.

- Deve estar linda!

- Está sim, ela cresceu bastante e fala pelos cotovelos, já está com sete anos, ela vai adorar rever você.

- Será que ainda se lembra de mim?

- Acredite, ela passou os últimos quatro anos insistindo no fato de que você voltaria, que mais cedo ou mais tarde voltaria. – seu olhar encontrou o meu e por um momento me perdi naqueles olhos verdes tão lindos, tão intensos e tão penetrantes. - No fundo ela tinha razão.

- Aqui estou eu. – falei dando de ombros.

- É está! – seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso, era como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas simplesmente se calou.

- Sua namorada também trabalha na fundação? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Não, ela tem uma agência de modelo em Seattle.

-Eu soube que ela é modelo.

- Foi... - me corrigiu. - Tanya foi modelo.

- Estamos indo filha... – agradeci minha mãe mentalmente por aparecer. – Vou passar pelo hospital, de lá, iremos para o aeroporto, juízo minha filha... – pediu estalando um beijo em meu rosto. – Vocês dois... – disse apontando dele para mim. – Tem muito que conversar, lembre-se que o mais importante é a felicidade do meu neto!

- Mãe!

- Não me olhe assim mocinha, não haja de cabeça quente Bella, toda vez que faz isso, acaba trocando os pés pelas mãos.

- Mãe! – por mais que estivesse certa, não precisava dizer aquilo na frente dele, certo?

- Juízo vocês dois! – ela foi até Edward e o abraçou, estalando um beijo nele, me despedi de Phill, Charlotte, Garrett e Paul, que foram em seguida.

- Mamãe, mamãe, a tia Esme tem um piano grandão assim. – disse abrindo os bracinhos o máximo que conseguiu.

- Jura?

- Ele não é meu, é de Edward.

- É? – perguntou olhando para Edward que sorriu assentindo.

- Onde estão suas coisas, você precisa trocar de roupa mocinho, nós vamos sair com a tia Alice.

- Ahh...

- Se não se importar, ele pode ficar comigo, vocês vão estar ocupadas e...

- Não deixe essa carinha de anjo te enganar, esse garotinho me deixa maluca. – ela riu o pegando no colo.

- Não diga isso, Thony é um amor. – disse toda derretida, sorri revirando os olhos.

- Vai mudar de opinião até o fim da tarde, lhe garanto.

- Oh, não pode ser tão terrível assim.

- Tudo bem, ele pode ficar, mas se comporte mocinho.

- Tá, vai ficar também tio Ed?

- Desculpe amigão, tenho que trabalhar, mas prometo que se sua mãe deixar, amanhã, passamos o dia juntos, o que acha?

- Jura? – vi os olhinhos do meu filho brilharem. – Pode mamãe?

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta.

- Tudo bem então, mas terá que se comportar, e não suma ouviu bem?

- Te amo mamãe. – disse se jogando nos meus braços, fazendo bico pra me beijar.

- Me ama é?

- Um montão assim oh! – novamente abriu os bracinhos até onde podia.

- Tudo isso? Pois saiba mocinho, que eu te amo mais, muito mais. – meu pequeno soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa.

- Bom dia! – reconheci de imediato a voz de Emmett, me virei e meu primo nos olhava sério, já Rosalie lançou um de seus olhares cortantes para Edward.

- Bom dia queridos, que bom que estão aqui. – tia Esme disse indo cumprimentá-los.

- O que ela faz aqui? – Rose exigiu me olhando como se eu fosse algo pegajoso.

- Rose! – Emm a repreendeu segurando sua mão.

- E você Edward, o que você faz aqui?

- Aqui é a casa dos meus pais, e acredito que eu não lhe deva satisfações, Rosalie, seu marido é o Emm, e não eu. – Edward disse em um tom cortante.

- Onde está Tanya?

- Deve estar na casa dela, pelo menos foi onde eu a deixei ontem a noite.

- Está melhor Bella? – meu primo perguntou hesitante em se aproximar.

- Sim, obrigado, acho melhor deixá-los, eu...

- Você fica onde está. – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, sem tirar os olhos de Rosalie.

- Thony, vem comigo, vou te mostrar a sala de videos, devo ter alguma coisa que o agrade. – Esme o tirou mais rápido que pode da sala.

- Pelo visto esqueceu o ela te fez. – Rosalie disse em um tom acusador.

- Não se meta! – novamente Edward disse entre dentes.

- Me meto sim Edward, Tanya é minha amiga e não vou permitir que... – aquilo foi como um soco no estômago, definitivamente Rosalie me odiava. – Bastou ela voltar para todos estar em volta dela... – disse apontando pra mim com desdém, eu fazia um esforço sobre humano para conter as lágrimas que insistiam em sair. – Por acaso esqueceram que ela sumiu por quatro anos e não teve a decência de ligar uma só vez sequer?

- Acho melhor medir suas palavras Rosalie. – Alice disse em um tom também cortante do alto da escada. – Não se esqueça que é da prima do seu marido que está falando.

- Como se isso importasse a ela, jamais ligou pra ele, uma vez sequer... Viu o que fez a Charlie, por culpa dela ele está...

- JÁ CHEGA ROSALIE! - sobressaltei com o grito de Emmett, jamais o tinha visto daquele jeito em minha vida, confesso que estava chocada com o modo como ela me tratou. Tudo bem que Rosalie sempre foi grossa, mas não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta raiva, tanto ressentimento.

- Não ouse julgá-la sem ao menos saber os motivos que a levaram fazer o que fez. – Alice disse em minha defesa, se colocando ao meu lado.

- Suponho que você os conheça. – disse irônica.

- Sim, eu os conheço e os compreendo, e tenho certeza de que se ao invés de atacá-la, conversasse com ela, entenderia também.

- Não tenho nada pra conversar com ela! – definitivamente ela me odiava. – Estou fora da organização do evento, não contem comigo!

- Porque está agindo assim Rosalie? Que eu saiba, meu irmão é o maior interessado aqui, você não tem nada haver com isso! – Alice revidou.

- Chega Alice! – falei dando um basta naquilo. – Não estou aqui pra isso, se não se sente confortável com a minha presença, me retiro do show e...

- NÃO! – minha amiga gritou ao meu lado me assustando. – Você vai participar, tudo aquilo foi idéia sua, está lembrada?

- Ficou maluca Alice?Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, seu irmão é responsável por tudo aquilo, não eu.

- Ed só deu continuidade ao seu projeto! – insistiu.

- Ela tem razão filha... – Esme disse voltando para a sala, olhei em volta procurando Thony. – Não se preocupe, ele está na sala de vídeo, entretido com a TV. A fundação só existe porque você trouxe esta idéia e a implantou dentro de cada um deles, principalmente em Edward. Estou muito orgulhosa de tudo que meus filhos conquistaram, assim como Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, mas foi graças a você que tudo isso foi possível.

- Não acha que está dando muito crédito a ela?

- Não... – Esme retrucou. – Eu não acho Rosalie, porque tanto ressentimento? O que ela fez a você?

- Ela fez ao Ed, viu como seu filho ficou quando ela partiu, viu o que fez com o casamento de Charlie e Renée, olha onde Charlie está... Sem contar que a volta dela vai interferir no relacionamento de Tanya e Edward. – novamente senti como se me socassem o estômago, porque ela defendia tanto essa tal Tanya?

- O fato de Bella estar aqui em minha casa, não tem porque interferir em nada o namoro de Edward e Tanya, eles são adultos, e acredito que saberão lidar com esta situação.

- Vai fazer como Victória? Vai querer que ele se case com você agora? Não acha que é tarde demais? – cuspiu seu veneno ignorando o que Esme havia acabado de dizer, aquilo foi à gota d'água.

- Pra começo de conversa vim a Seattle a trabalho, e não atrás dele! Sei que errei em não te ligar Emm, mas acredite em mim, cometi muitos erros e estou pagando muito caro por minhas escolhas equivocadas, mas jamais, em nenhum momento agi de má fé... Portanto não ouse me comparar àquela mulher, Rosalie! Pode me acusar de muitas coisas, mas jamais de ser uma vadia! Não sabe os motivos pelos quais estou de volta... Fique tranqüila, não vou me colocar entre Edward e sua tão adorada amiga, isso só mostra que você não me conhece... Não sabe nada sobre mim... Absolutamente nada!

- Teve um filho dele, acha mesmo que isso não irá interferir?

- Infelizmente quanto a isso, não posso fazer nada... Sinceramente, pouco me importa o que sua tão adorada amiga vai pensar, desde que se mantenha longe do meu filho!

- Tanya é minha namorada, acho meio difícil mantê-la longe dele. – Edward pelo visto se doeu pela namorada. – Além do mais, você o mantém perto de Paul, não é?

- Sim, é o padrinho dele, Paul é meu amigo, e esteve ao meu lado quando precisei, ele estava lá quando Thony nasceu.

- Eu estaria se tivesse me avisado! – cuspiu furioso.

- Mas não estava! – falei no mesmo tom. – Além do mais Paul e eu, nós não somos um casal, ele é meu amigo e...

- Ahhh... Pra cima de mim Isabella!

- Não me compare a você, Edward! – cuspi furiosa. – Você é quem sempre teve a mania de dormir com suas amigas, aliás, de dormir com qualquer uma, estou errada? Não foi por isso que aquela doidivana apareceu aqui, berrando aos quatro ventos que estava grávida de você? –fui pra cima dele com tudo, como ele tinha coragem de... - Paul é meu parceiro há quase quatro anos, passamos por muita coisa juntos, se somos ligados? Você não tem idéia do quanto... – disse batendo em seu peito, tamanha raiva que senti e as malditas lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto. - Mas jamais precisei dormir com ele pra isso! E só pra constar, Paul é gay, seu idiota! – praticamente berrei na cara dele que me olhava chocado, peguei minha bolsa e sai em direção a porta, sentia tanta raiva que mal conseguia olhar pra cara dele.

- Bella espera... Bella espera. – Alice pedia enquanto me seguia.

- Se quiser mesmo ir Alice, peça um taxi, porque com ele eu não vou! – novamente quase berrei.

- Tá bom, não precisa se estressar, vou pegar minha bolsa. – disse voltando pra dentro da casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Eu ainda estava em choque com o que havia acabado de ouvir, juro que cheguei a pensar que Bella fosse me agredir, tamanha a raiva com que falava.

- Satisfeitos? – Alice disse me lançando um olhar mortal, e fez o mesmo com Rosalie. – Me diz uma coisa Rosalie? Porque tanta raiva dela? O que Bella fez a você? – exigiu. – Emm eu até entendo, mas você? E porque diabos está se preocupando tanto com o namoro do Ed? Isso não é da sua conta! Quem vê pode pensar que está com ciúme cunhadinha!

- Alice! – minha mãe a repreendeu.

- E quanto a você Edward... – disse se voltando pra mim. -Acho bom medir suas palavras se quiser manter um relacionamento no mínimo cordial com a mãe do seu filho!Bella tem razão, você é mesmo um idiota! – cuspiu furiosa subindo, desceu com sua bolsa e chave do carro na mão, deu um beijo em minha mãe e Emmett e saiu sem nem ao menos se despedir de mim e de Rosalie.

- Cadê a mamãe? – Thony apareceu na sala fazendo bico de choro. – Eu quero a minha mãe, cadê ela?

- Hey, não fica assim amigão, o que acha da gente ir tocar aquele piano que tem na sala de música?

- Agora?

- Isso mesmo, agora. – o peguei no colo e o levei em direção a sala de musica, sendo seguido por Emmett, é claro.

- Quem é? – meu filho perguntou olhando pra ele de um jeito estranho.

- Sou Emmett, primo da sua mãe, tudo bem?

- Tudo, eu vo tocar com o tio Ed. – disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Posso ver?

- Humrum. – grunhiu meneando a cabeça positivamente.

Como no outro dia o sentei em meu colo e ficamos ali dedilhando as teclas do piano por um tempo, sob o olhar atento de Emmett.

- Thony, o que acha de um bolo de chocolate? – minha mãe perguntou da porta.

- Eba! – meu pequeno comemorou descendo rapidamente indo pra junto dela, assim que os dois saíram bufei esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

- O que diabos deu na tua mulher? – exigi encarando Emmett.

- Tanya ligou pra ela hoje cedo, as duas ficaram mais de uma hora no telefone, sua namorada tá insegura com a volta de Bella e tá atormentando a minha mulher.

- Mas ela não me disse nada.

- Acha mesmo que vai dizer cara? Tanya sabe que te colocar contra a parede é um erro fatal meu irmão, não conte com isso. – de certa forma ele estava certo, Tanya sabia que nosso relacionamento já não era o mesmo e que eu detestava ser cobrado. – Bella tá uma fera contigo.

- Me diz algo que eu não saiba!Merda! Toda vez acabamos discutindo. - falei ao fechar o piano. –E o pior é que ainda temos uma longa conversa pela frente.

- Então acho melhor você deixar que ela esfrie a cabeça, porque senão, vocês dois vão acabar se matando! Nunca vi Bella com tanta raiva, pensei que ela fosse partir pra cima de você.

- Eu também, acha mesmo que o cara é gay?

- Se tem uma coisa que a Bellinha não costuma fazer é mentir, ela pode ter omitido coisas, mas jamais mentiu. – Emm tinha razão, mas porque são tão ligados? O que aconteceu com ela nesse tempo em que esteve fora?

Minha mãe distraiu Thony para que em fim e conseguisse ir para a fundação, já estava bem atrasado para minha aula, no caminho liguei para minha secretária e pedi pra que avisasse que eu já estava a caminho.

Dei minha aula e subi para o meu escritório, mas antes passei pela sala de Alice, mas ela não estava, Mary disse que estava com Bella, pela fundação e que depois iriam ao anfiteatro. Voltei pra minha sala e tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas era impossível, simplesmente o rompante de Bella não me saia da cabeça.

_Não me compare a você, Edward! Você é quem sempre teve a mania de dormir com suas amigas..._ _Aliás, de dormir com qualquer uma, estou errada? Não foi por isso que aquela doidivana apareceu aqui, berrando aos quatro ventos que estava grávida de você? Paul é meu parceiro há quase quatro anos, passamos por muita coisa juntos, se somos ligados? Você não tem idéia do quanto..._ – ela estava com tanta raiva que socou meu peito ao quase gritar aquilo tudo diante de mim, e lá estavam as lágrimas lavando seu rosto. _- Mas jamais precisei dormir com ele pra isso! E só pra constar, Paul é gay, seu idiota! _– aquela revelação me pegou de surpresa, então eles não estavam juntos, não eram um casal. Alice correu atrás dela tentando impedi-la de ir_. -Se quiser mesmo ir Alice, peça um taxi, porque com ele eu não vou! – _Bella era mesmo turrona, ainda tínhamos uma conversa pendente, e precisava ser logo.

Impaciente, fui até o anfiteatro, entrei pelos fundos, ao me aproximar das coxias, pude ouvir as duas. Segundo Lewis, elas haviam chegado há pouco tempo.

- _Uau, olha pro tamanho disso aqui, é lindo, Alice! _– ouvi Bella dizer.

- _Ainda faltam alguns detalhes, mas agora me diz, o que tem em mente? _– sorri ao ouvir minha irmã, aquela tampinha era fogo.

_- Dá pra fazer tanta coisa, olha pro tamanho deste palco! Vou te entregar alguns videos de nossas apresentações e você escolhe, o que acha. _

_- Não dá pra fazer algo novo, exclusivo? Algo que deixe nossos colaboradores de queixo caído_. – definitivamente Alice era maluca.

- _De quanto tempo dispomos? _

- _Duas semanas, acha que consegue? _

_- Quer algo exclusivo? _

_- Isso mesmo! _

_- Podemos mesclar dança e música.._. – me aproximei mais e vi Bella no palco, ela mordia os lábios enquanto parecia pensar. – _Sei exatamente o que fazer, mas terá que confiar em mim? _

- Claro que sim, sei que vai arrasar!

- Mas vou precisar treinar aqui, algum problema?

- Vou falar com o Ed, mas acredito que não haja problema algum, depois acertamos os horários com Lewis. – minha irmã parecia bem empolgada, de repente o toque do telefone de Alice ecoou no anfiteatro. – Droga, preciso atender, é urgente, vamos subir?

- Hmm... Será que eu poderia ficar aqui mais um pouquinho?

- À vontade, vai se familiarizando com o palco! – Alice disse saindo em seguida, fui para o outro lado para não ser visto, e ter uma melhor visão do palco e de Bella, que andou pelo palco, de um lado para outro, a vi sorrir ao encontrar um violão, provavelmente de algum funcionário. Sorri ao vê-la olhar para os lados, m perguntava o que ela iria aprontar? Ela caminhou até a beira do palco sentando-se ali, dedilhando o violão, de repente Bella soltou a voz...

**(Marina Elali- Eu preciso te esquecer)**

Tudo se perdeu  
Foi tudo em vão  
Da vida que eu pensei  
De um sonho a dois

Sua voz ecoou pelo anfiteatro.

No meu peito uma saudade  
Veio sem querer  
E as coisas que são tuas  
Eu não posso esquecer

Tanto tempo  
Eu tive pra dizer  
Que tudo que eu te fiz  
Foi sem querer

Ela falava de nós?

Já não tem por que chorar  
Se eu sei que te perdi  
E a mágoa que deixei  
Só faz eu te dizer agora

Eu preciso te esquecer  
E ter que seguir  
Sem pensar em você  
Uh, uh, uh

Ela cantava com tanto sentimento, como se estivesse se sentisse mesmo aquilo, sem me dar conta, me aproximei ainda mais.

Eu preciso te esquecer  
E ter que seguir  
Sem pensar em você  
Uh, uh, uh

No final soltou uns falsetes, que me deixou arrepiado, Alice estava certa, Bella iria arrasar, assim que acabou soltou um longo suspiro, passando a mão pelo rosto, ela estava chorando?

- Bella? – ela deu um salto levando a mão ao peito, perdeu o equilíbrio e por pouco não cai do palco.

- Meu Deus! Quer me matar de susto é? De onde você surgiu? - disparou ao se levantar.

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

- Mas assustou! O que faz aqui? – com certeza ainda estava brava comigo.

- Estava te procurando, a música que acabou de cantar é sua?

- Vvocê ouviu? – contive um sorriso, ao ouvi-la gaguejar.

- Desculpe, foi sem querer... – menti. – É linda, e você canta tão bem.

- Obrigada, e sim é uma composição minha. – respondeu atravessado. – O que quer comigo?

- Temos uma conversa pendente. – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Edward eu não quero brigar com você en...

- Eu também não quero brigar com você, primeiro de tudo queria lhe pedir desculpas, fui um idiota completo e...

- Ah isso você foi mesmo. – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela ficava ainda mais linda enfezadinha daquele jeito. – O que quer saber exatamente Edward? – disse soltando um suspiro rendido, seu olhar encontrou o meu e só então notei que estavam úmidos.

- Por quê... Porque me deixou, Bella? Gostaria de saber exatamente o porquê foi embora e me deixou?

- Você tem tempo? – olhei no relógio.

- Todo tempo do mundo, sou todo seu. – disse divertido.

- Engraçadinho! – mas Bella pareceu não gostar da brincadeira, a vi puxar o ar com força o soltando em uma única lufada. – A última noite que tivemos, se lembra? – ela estava de brincadeira não é? Aquela noite ainda está viva em minha memória.

- De cada mínimo detalhe. – respondi sem um traço de hesitação, vi um brilho diferente passar por seu olhar naquele exato momento.

- Aquela noite... Aquela noite foi maravilhosa... Acho que a melhor que tivemos... – era obrigado a concordar com ela. -Havia tanta intensidade, tanto desejo, tanto amor... Foi simplesmente perfeita! – disse de olhos fechados, parecia imersa na lembrança. – Quando disse que havia acontecido uma coisa, senti um gelo percorrer minha espinha, quando começou a falar aquelas coisas, fiquei apavorada... Mas quando disse que a garota com quem dormiu depois de uma festa idiota de fraternidade, estava grávida... Você não tem idéia do efeito devastador que aquilo teve sobre mim. Eu me sentia em queda livre e sabia que há qualquer momento me chocaria com o chão.

- Bella, eu...

- Você disse que quer saber o porquê, Edward... – sua voz saiu exaltada. – Estou tentando lhe dizer.

- Desculpe, continue.

- Você falava, falava e falava, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era... Ele vai ter um filho! Um filho com outra, um filho com uma garota que... Enfim, depois de tudo aquilo, nós fizemos amor pela ultima vez, está lembrado?

- Já disse que me lembro década detalhe, e fizemos amor por mais de uma vez. – a corrigi, Bella corou levemente, e aquilo me deixou louco, eu simplesmente adorava quando corava daquele jeito, jamais vi Tanya corar.

- Mas algo havia se rompido, eu o amava, e o amava demais... – Amava? Não ama mais é isso? - Mas jamais conseguiria conviver com o fato de que você tinha um filho com ela, algo que os ligaria pra sempre... Um pedacinho de você crescendo dentro dela, aquilo me atormentava...

- Porque não me disse?

- Eu tentei, mas você não me escutava.

- Tem razão, mas é que eu tinha tanto medo de te perder, pela burrada que havia feito. – respondi sinceramente.

- Mas quando chegamos em sua casa e a vi... – Bella levou as mãos aos cabelos, os segurando com força. – Deus do céu, ela era tão linda... O tipo de garota com quem sempre se envolveu... – do que ela estava falando? - Ali naquele exato momento eu soube que mesmo que tivéssemos ficado juntos, nosso amor não teria sobrevivido à interferência dela, aquela mulher te queria e jamais nos deixaria em paz... Mas o que realmente me fez tomar a decisão de ir embora, foi seu filho... Jamais ficaria entre você e seu filho, jamais, consegue compreender?

- Mas você mesma disse que me amava, porque não ficou aqui, porque não ficou ao meu lado?

- Eu só tinha dezenove anos Edward, nosso namoro estava tão recente... Eu te amava e só Deus sabe o quanto te amei... – senti uma pontada no peito, ela insistia em dizer que me amava, falava no passado, provavelmente tenha me esquecido. - Mas aquilo era grande demais pra ficar entre a gente, e confesso que me acovardei, não tive coragem de me despedir de você, porque eu sabia que não me deixaria ir, preferi levar comigo somente as coisas boas que vivemos Edward e foi tão bom, tão perfeito! – e lá estavam as benditas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, confesso que eu lutava contra as minhas, levei minha mão ao seu rosto tentando secá-lo.

- Tem noção do que senti quando li aquela carta? Quando Emm disse que havia partido?

- Então pode imaginar como me senti ao escrevê-la, ao partir e ter que te deixar pra trás... Cometi o pior erro da minha vida, errei e errei feio... E por mágoa, ciúme, persisti no erro, e o preço foi alto demais pra mim, por que... Porque perdi você... – disse entre soluços, eu queria gritar a todo o pulmão que ela não havia me perdido, que eu estava ali e que ainda a amava, mas me acovardei.

- Hey não chore. – foi o que consegui dizer, a trazendo pra perto de mim.

- Juro que não sabia que era tudo mentira, se eu tivesse sabido... – ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas meneando a cabeça. - Teria pegado o primeiro vôo pra cá, e implorado pra você me perdoar... - Bella ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar encontrou o meu. - O destino nos pregou uma peça e tanto, não é? – somente assenti completamente perdido naquele olhar tão triste. – Quero que saiba que... – Bella parecia hesitante. – Saiba que você me fez tão feliz... – ela sorriu de forma tão sincera. - Me fez sentir tão amada, tão desejada... – simplesmente não consegui resistir à tentação, levei minha mão a sua nuca e a puxei para um beijo. Bella tentou resistir de inicio, mas acabou retribuindo o beijo que se tornou urgente, tão ardente e tão voraz... Deus como eu sentia falta daquela boca, daquele gosto, foi um beijo longo, havia tanto desejo e tanta saudade. O ar estava escasso, mas confesso que preferiria morrer a romper aquele beijo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	24. CAP 23

**Estou sem pc há dias e está bem complicado pra escrever, **

**tendo em vista que as fics estão presas nele! Mas a sorte é que salvei a pasta**

**no cartão de memória do meu celular, e aqui está.**

**Mil desculpas! Acho que preciso me benzer, é uma coisa atrás da outra! **

**Beijocas e espero que curtam! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**POV BELLA**

Alice não ousou dizer uma só palavra durante todo o trajeto, cada uma estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Assim que chegamos à fundação ela fez questão de me mostrar tudo, detalhe por detalhe e tenho que confessar que estava orgulhosa de Edward, ele havia feito um trabalho incrível, alias, todos eles. Depois de resolver alguns assuntos endentes em seu escritório, ela me levou ao anfiteatro.

- Bom dia Lewis, esta é Isabella Swan, ela é quem vai estrear nosso anfiteatro.

- Seja bem vinda senhorita, e espero que goste.

- Obrigada Lewis. – agradeci entrando com Alice, meu queixo foi ao chão, o lugar era maravilhoso, recém reformado pelo cheirinho de tinta fresca. Quem via de fora, não tinha noção do tamanho daquele lugar, o palco era enorme, havia o local para a orquestra, e três sessões de assentos, sem contar o mezanino e alguns camarotes.

- Alice isso é incrível.

- Lindo não é?

- Demais, quantos assentos?

- 1.652.

- Uau, olha pro tamanho disso aqui, é lindo, Alice!– seu sorriso não poderia ficar maior.

- Ainda faltam alguns detalhes, mas agora me diz, o que tem em mente? – sinceramente eu não sabia nem por onde começar.

- Dá pra fazer tanta coisa, olha pro tamanho deste palco! Vou te entregar alguns videos de nossas apresentações e você escolhe, o que acha. – seria a melhor opção.

- Não dá pra fazer algo novo, exclusivo? Algo que deixe nossos colaboradores de queixo caído. – eu me perguntava o que aquela maluca tinha em mente?

- De quanto tempo dispomos?

- Duas semanas, acha que consegue?

- Quer algo exclusivo?

- Isso mesmo! – disse com aquele sorriso de quem iria aprontar alguma, algo me veio em mente, afinal era uma fundação de artes, poderíamos trabalhar em cima disto.

- Podemos mesclar dança e música... – seus olhos brilharam. – Sei exatamente o que fazer, mas terá que confiar em mim?

- Claro que sim, sei que vai arrasar! – Alice queria algo exclusivo, e eu daria isto a e ela.

- Mas vou precisar ensaiar aqui, algum problema? – seria bem mais fácil ensaiar diretamente ali.

- Vou falar com o Ed, mas acredito que não haja problema algum, depois acertamos os horários com Lewis. – olhei novamente para o palco e minha mente fervilhava de idéias, sobressaltei com o toque do telefone dela. – Droga... – praguejou ao ler a mensagem. - Preciso atender, é urgente, vamos subir?

- Hmm... Será que eu poderia ficar aqui mais um pouquinho? – queria apreciar um pouco mais daquele lugar maravilhoso.

- À vontade, vai se familiarizando com o palco! – disse saindo apressada, deveria ser mesmo urgente, olhei novamente por tudo ali, Paul iria adorar aquele lugar, a acústica era incrível ali. Daria pra apresentar um show digno da Brodway com muita dança e muita musica! Sorri ao ver um violão surrado recostado no canto do palco, mas de quem seria? Novamente olhei em volta, mas não havia ninguém ali, a não ser Lewis. O peguei e fui para a beira do palco, precisava testar aquela acústica, busquei em minha mente uma musica, e optei por uma que havia composto há pouco tempo. **(****Eu preciso te esquecer- Marina Elali****)**

Fechei meus olhos dedilhando as notas, soltando a voz, a imagem dele me veio à mente, lembrei da discussão recente... O modo como defendeu sua namorada, ele tinha uma vida, uma vida a qual eu não fazia parte. Aquilo estava claro pra mim, e lá estavam as malditas lágrimas, eu estava certa, a acústica era mesmo incrível.

- Bella? – não sei como descrever o tamanho do susto que levei ao ouvir a voz dele, o que diabos Edward fazia aqui, justo agora? O susto foi tão grande que por pouco não caio do palco, com muito custo consegui me levantar

- Meu Deus! Quer me matar de susto é? De onde você surgiu? - ele estaria ali há muito tempo?

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

- Mas assustou! O que faz aqui? – o que Edward queria comigo afinal? Me enlouquecer?

- Estava te procurando, a música que acabou de cantar é sua?

"_**O que esperava Isabella, com sua sorte!" **_– disse a mim mesma, era claro que ele tinha ouvido.

- Vvocê ouviu? _**"Pra ajudar ainda gagueja sua lesada!" **_– ralhei mentalmente.

- Desculpe, foi sem querer, é linda, e você canta tão bem.

- Obrigada, e sim é uma composição minha. – falei atravessado, eu ainda estava com vontade de torcer seu pescoço. – O que quer comigo?

- Temos uma conversa pendente. – bufei irritada, havíamos acabado de discutir, tudo que eu não queria era brigar com ele outra vez.

- Edward eu não quero brigar com você en...

- Eu também não quero brigar com você, primeiro de tudo queria lhe pedir desculpas, fui um idiota completo e...

- Ah isso você foi mesmo. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, me olhando de um jeito que fez meu estomago se comprimir. – O que quer saber exatamente Edward?

- Por quê... Porque me deixou, Bella? Gostaria de saber exatamente o porquê foi embora e me deixou? - Edward insistia naquilo, então era melhor acabar com aquilo de vez.

- Você tem tempo? – ele olhou no relógio em seu pulso.

- Todo tempo do mundo, sou todo seu.

"_**Já foi, não é mais bonitão!"**_ - retruquei mentalmente.

- Engraçadinho! – ele queria a verdade? Então tá, lá vai... Contei a ele exatamente como me senti desde aquela noite, deixei claro que eu o amava, mas que não poderia ficar entre ele e seu filho. Também deixei claro o quanto foi importante pra mim e o quanto sou grata a ele por tudo que me deu, por tudo que me proporcionou, só não esperava que sua reação fosse aquela.

Edward me beijou, de início tentei resistir, mas como se resiste a algo que você deseja mais que tudo, me rendi... Entregando-me ao beijo, deslizando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, os agarrando com força o puxando ainda mais pra junto de mim. Era um beijo urgente, voraz, cheio de desejo e saudade... Ah como eu sentia falta daquele gosto, daquela boca, como sentia falta dele.

Não contive um gemido ao sentir sua barba macia deslizar pela minha pele, assim que rompemos o beijo em busca de ar, eu estava completamente embriagada por seu cheiro, aquele perfume tentador... Aquela barba macia roçando em minha pele, seus lábios, sua língua... Edward voltou a me beijar, de repente estávamos em movimento e senti algo em minhas costas, ele me prensava contra a parede colando seu corpo ao meu, em busca de atrito, de contato... Suas mãos eram urgentes em meu corpo enquanto praticamente nos devorávamos, foi quando retomei a consciência e me apartei dele de forma brusca, estávamos ambos ofegantes.

- O que você fez? – acusei, eu me senti suja, ele era comprometido, porque me beijou daquele jeito? – Como pode fazer isso? Você tem uma namorada... – praticamente berrei. – Aquela a qual defendeu com tanta garra tá lembrado? – ele esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Desculpe... Não resisti, Bella... Eu simplesmente não resisti!

- Por isso eu fui embora! Droga Edward... Você faz com que eu me sinta uma vadia assim! Uma... Isso não é justo meu Deus! Não é justo comigo, com ela e nem com você!

- Eu te amo... Eu ainda te amo Bella.

- Você tem sua vida Edward... Pode até ser que realmente me ame, mas também a ama, se não a amasse, não estariam juntos há dois anos. - só eu sabia o quanto me doía dizer aquilo. – Nós... – falei apontando para nós. – O que nós temos? Lembranças... Recordações de momentos que compartilhamos... O que tivemos foi tão breve...

- Mas foi à coisa mais importante da minha vida! – disse se aproximando de mim.

- Não se aproxima! – ele estancou. – Não volte a se aproximar de mim outra vez.

- Bella, eu...

- Edward entenda, minha estadia aqui é temporária, você tem sua vida, sua namorada... E pelo que sei estava feliz até eu e Thony cairmos de pára-quedas. Não confunda as coisas Edward, não me confunda ainda mais, por favor...

- Não me ama mais, é isso?

- Sou muito grata a você Edward... – disse ignorando de propósito o que ele havia dito. – Por tudo que me proporcionou, por tudo que me deu, pelo bem mais precioso que possuo... Você me deu Thony. Eu sempre terei você em meu coração e em minhas lembranças Edward, Mas infelizmente não podemos mudar o passado, você tem sua vida, uma namorada... A única coisa que nos une agora é Thony.

- E o que faremos?

- Não sei... Sinceramente eu não sei o que faremos, sabe que de certa forma Rosalie está certa.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Sua namorada, ela sabe sobre Thony?

- Não!

- Sabe sobre nós... Quero dizer, o que houve entre nós?

- Sabe.

- O que você realmente quer com relação a Thony? Sei que está encantado com ele, mas também sei que filhos é algo que não estava em seus planos, muito menos nos de sua modelo perfeita! - me chutei mentalmente por deixar aquilo escapar.

- Eu o quero comigo.

- O quer? Tem certeza disso? Acha que uma criança se encaixa em sua vidinha perfeita? Pense muito bem no que vai fazer Edward, não ouse magoar meu filho, eu jamais perdoarei você, ouviu bem?

- Porque eu o magoaria?

- É isso mesmo que quer? Pois bem, você é o pai dele, tem o direito de conviver com ele, mas mantenha sua modelo longe dele... – exigi. – Assim que isso tudo acabar, eu e Thony, nós voltaremos para Londres, e quando chegar à hora, eu e você, nós dois decidiremos o que fazer...

- Vai mesmo voltar?

- Minha vida é lá, hoje tive a prova de que não me encaixo mais aqui, na realidade acho que nunca me encaixei, não é?

- Não diga isso.

- Por hora, se quiser passar o dia com ele, tenho certeza que Thony irá adorar, ele realmente gosta muito de você.

- Farei isso.

- Preciso ir, tchau. – falei saindo de lá o mais rápido possível, Edward sibilou um tchau e continuou ali parado no mesmo lugar. Com certa dificuldade encontrei a saída de lá, fui para a fundação e acabei esbarrando em Emmett.

- Bella? Bella o que foi? Porque tá assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disparou preocupado.

- Não foi nada, eu tenho que encontrar o escritório da Alice e...

- Pode me dar um minuto?

- Pra que Emm, vai brigar comigo também?

- Não, só quero conversar. – estávamos no elevador, subindo.

- Sua esposa não vai gostar nada disso. – ele me olhou sério, era estranho ver meu primo tão sério.

- Tanya, a namorada do Ed é a melhor amiga dela, são meio que primas algo assim, elas se gostam muito e Rose está com...

- Medo que a vadia que o abandonou volte e estrague o namoro perfeito da sua amiga! – ironizei.

- Nunca achei que fosse uma vadia, não leva jeito pra isso... – o encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Quanto a ter ido embora, deve ter tido suas razões, não entendo direito quais, mas com certeza deve ter tido, não abriria mão dele assim tão fácil, o amava demais. – confesso que aquilo me pegou de surpresa. – Desculpe por hoje cedo, passamos por lá pra ter notícias do tio.

- Carlisle disse que ele estava apresentando melhoras, e que se continuar assim, logo será transferido para o quarto.

- Eu sei, ele me disse também, isso é bom, onde estava?

- No anfiteatro.

- E o que achou?

- É demais, não parece tão grande por fora, é incrível.

- Que bom que gostou, particularmente achei loucura quando o Ed comprou aquilo e...

- O espaço é da fundação?

- Não é do Ed, ele comprou o antigo teatro e com a ajuda de investidores, o reformou.

- Wow!

- Ele acredita que depois da inauguração, consiga recuperar o que investiu.

- E vai, pode apostar, é um excelente espaço, já estive em diversos teatros da Europa e Oceania e posso lhe dizer com conhecimento de causa, é um excelente investimento!

- Sim, é. – concordou me guiando por um corredor até sua sala presumo. - O pirralho é lindo! – dei com a mão em seu peito de aço.

- Não fala assim do meu filho! – pela primeira vez ouvi sua risada. –

- O moleque é uma figura, ele apareceu na sala perguntando por você.

- Oh meu Deus, Thony deve estar assustado, não está acostumado com Esme e...

- Hey se acalma ai, ele ta bem, Ed o distraiu, o levou para a sala de musica, depois Esme o levou pra comer bolo de chocolate.

- Ela ganhou um fã incondicional! – novamente a risada dele preencheu a sala.

- Fiquei fascinado em como se parecem, tio Charlie vai sacar assim que colocar os olhos nele.

- Confesso que isso me preocupa um pouco e...

- Deveria mesmo, ele passou quase quatro anos dizendo que arrancaria as bolas do infeliz que teve a ousadia de te engravidar, o Ed que se cuida!

- Meu pai não faria uma coisa destas.

- Não? Vai nessa! – na realidade eu sabia que faria.

- Isso já não importa Emm, eu só quero que ele se recupere logo, para conhecer o neto.

- Aquele pirralho é bem esperto.

- Meu filho tem nome, Emmett.

- E qual é? – sorri revirando os olhos.

- Edward Anthony, mas o chamamos de Thony.

-Quer dizer que o pirralho se chama Junior.

- Ele não é Junior. – sua gargalhada novamente preencheu a sala.

- Pode se saber porque tá rindo como uma hiena? – Jasper perguntou entrando sem bater. – Olha o que temos aqui, como vai moça bonita, é muito bom tê-la de volta Bella. – disse segurando minha mão, a levando aos lábios.

- Deixa sua noiva ouvir você falando assim, todo galanteador, a pigmeu meu chapa.

- Ela vai é capar você se continuar a chamá-la assim. – Jazz retrucou.

- Ele tem razão. – concordei com o loiro que piscou pra mim.

- Porque ele ria tanto, qual a piada?

- Estávamos falando do Jr.

- Já disse pra não chamá-lo assim, o nome dele é Anthony, pode até chamá-lo de Thony.

- Não, prefiro Jr. – provocou me irritando.

- O conheceu? – Jazz perguntou para o animal.

- Sim hoje cedo, o moleque é uma figura, Jr é o cara!

- Você é irritante, sabia?

- Estou feliz que esteja de volta Bella. – disse ficando sério.

- Eu também, fico muito feliz que tenha voltado. – Jazz disse segurando firme minha mão.

- Estou feliz em estar de volta, pena quem nem todos compreendam. – eu realmente lamentava por Rose.

- Alie me contou o que houve, de um desconto, Rose e Tanya são muito ligadas e...

- Emm me contou, o papo está muito bom e a companhia muito agradável, mas eu tenho que ir, ainda preciso pegar meu filhote na casa de Esme. – falei ao me levantar, me despedi de Emm e Jazz, estava na porta quando Emm me chamou.

- Bella?

- O que? – perguntei me virando.

- Só pra constar, eu sou mais você do que Tanya! – senti meus olhos saltarem.

- Eu também! – Jazz disse piscando pra mim.

- Cale a boca vocês dois! – sai de lá ouvindo a gargalhada estrondosa de Emmett, sorri meneando a cabeça indo para a sala de Alice, precisava ir pra casa, havia muito que fazer e precisava colocar Paul a par do que eu tinha em mente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Durante o restante do dia eu tentava entender a reação dela, porque disse aquelas coisas? Porque ignorava cada vez que eu dizia que a amava? Mas em uma coisa ela estava certa, não era justo com ela, com Tanya e nem mesmo comigo.

_Você tem sua vida Edward, pode até ser que realmente me ame, mas também a ama, se não a amasse, não estariam juntos há dois anos. Nós... O que nós temos? Lembranças... Recordações de momentos que compartilhamos... O que tivemos foi tão breve... _

- Mas foi à coisa mais importante da minha vida! – repeti pra mim mesmo o que havia dito a ela.

_Edward entenda, minha estadia aqui é temporária, você tem sua vida, sua namorada... E pelo que sei estava feliz até eu e Thony cairmos de pára-quedas. Não confunda as coisas Edward, não me confunda ainda mais, por favor... _– as palavras dela ecoavam em minha mente. _Sou muito grata a você Edward... Por tudo que me proporcionou, por tudo que me deu, pelo bem mais precioso que possuo... Você me deu Thony. Eu sempre terei você em meu coração e em minhas lembranças Edward, Mas infelizmente não podemos mudar o passado, você tem sua vida, uma namorada... A única coisa que nos une agora é Thony. _

Seria só isso então? Não havia mais nada... Porque aquilo soava tão errado pra mim. E porque Bella acha que eu magoaria Thony? Ela chamou Tanya de minha modelo, pude sentir o ciúme em suas palavras... Ela ainda me ama, não retribuiria o beijo daquela forma se não me amasse.

Quando disse que iria embora assim que tudo acabasse, que voltaria para Londres e que ela não se encaixava mais aqui me senti péssimo, como ela podia pensar assim? Pela reação de Rose talvez? Bella se encaixava em tudo aqui, ela se encaixava em mim, no meu coração, na minha vida! Novamente exigiu que eu mantivesse Tanya longe de Thony, seria mesmo bom, porque sinceramente não sei como ela vai reagir a tudo isso, sem contar o fato de que minha namorada não é lá muito fã de crianças.

Fui direto pra casa, minha mãe havia ligado pra dizer que Bella havia passado lá e pego Thony, e que ela e meu pai se divertiram muito com a presença dele, dona Esme não poupou elogios ao neto, pelo visto seria uma avó ainda mais coruja, do que era mãe.

Assim que abri a porta me deparei com Tanya, sentada em meu sofá, provavelmente ela encarava a porta.

- Tanya? O que faz aqui?

- Venho lhe fazer uma surpresa e é isso que eu recebo? – disse se colocando de pé, só então notei que ela usava uma lingerie completamente transparente e detalhe, sem nada por baixo, percorri seu corpo com o olhar e mordi os lábios. Ela estava gostosa pra caralho! Sem pensar duas vezes a puxei para um beijo, Tanya respondeu prontamente se livrando das minhas roupas enquanto praticamente nos devorávamos.

Encostei-a na parede e Tanya soltou um gemido de prazer, eu a fudi ali mesmo, no hall de entrada. Depois subimos e tomamos um banho juntos, ela desceu pra pedir algo pra comermos enquanto eu me trocava. Ali sozinho as comparações foram inevitáveis, Tanya era linda, isso não se podia negar, e gostosa e quente como o inferno... Bella era linda, aquele rosto de anjo, escondia uma mulher quente, era completamente diferente de Tanya, em tudo, e perfeita pra mim.

- Amor? – despertei com a voz de Tanya. – Pedi comida tailandesa, aquela que você adora! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Olhei bem dentro daqueles olhos azuis me perguntando se falava ou não, se contava sobre Thony ou se esperava... – O que foi Ed, porque está tão estranho? Desde ontem que... É aquela mulher não é? – disse se afastando. – A prima de Emmett!

- Precisamos conversar Tanya. – vesti a camiseta segurando sua mão em seguida, a levando até a cama.

- Você tá me assustando Ed. – as palavras de Bella me vieram à mente...

..._Quando disse que havia acontecido uma coisa, senti um gelo percorrer minha espinha, quando começou a falar aquelas coisas, fiquei apavorada..._

- Não precisa ficar assustada Tanya, eu só quero lhe contar o que está acontecendo, eu disse que lhe diria, não disse? – ela somente assentiu. – Sabe que Alice contratou uma atração internacional para a inauguração do anfiteatro, não sabe?

- Alguém famoso? – sorri revirando os olhos.

- Não baby, não é ninguém famoso, pelo menos não aqui, mas são bem conhecidos na Europa e Oceania.

- Quem? – disparou com o cenho franzido.

- Bella! Bella e Paul...

- O que? Sua irmã fez de propósito não é? Ela a trouxe de volta pra te atormentar não foi?

- Para com isso Tanya! – praticamente gritei. – Ninguém sabia, só soubemos ontem, no hospital, o agente deles é namorado da tia de Bella. Isabella não sabia que a fundação pela qual foi contratada era presidida por mim, compreende?

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho Tanya, absoluta, ela pensava que eu estava casado com Victória e que tinha um filho.

- Como? A mãe dela vivia por aqui, tem certeza disto?

- Ficou em choque quando soube.

- Tá, mas ela vai se apresentar e ir embora, certo? Vai voltar pro lugar de onde veio, não vai? – definitivamente aquilo não ia ser nada fácil.

- Bella vai se apresentar em aproximadamente duas semanas, e ficara até a recuperação de seu pai, estou te dizendo por que quero que saiba por mim, e não por Rosalie ou qualquer outro.

-Você a viu?

- Sim, eu a vi, conversamos sobre o que houve, nós esclarecemos tudo.

- Sobre o que exatamente conversaram?

- Não vou falar sobre isso com você Tanya...

- Por quê? Ela por acaso ainda mexe com você?

- Eu não vou dizer por que é um assunto meu, está bem? – falei perdendo a paciência. – Porque só interessa a mim e a ela, a mais ninguém! Esclarecemos tudo, é passado, acabou!

- Acabou? Jura? – Tanya tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios e aquilo de certo modo me incomodou, mas eu a compreendia. - Deveríamos é comemorar, você tem um champanhe?

- Comemore você Tanya, eu não tenho absolutamente nada a comemorar, ouviu bem! – cuspi entre os dentes indo para o escritório, batendo a porta. Ela veio me chamar quando a comida chegou e depois de colocar os pratos na lava louças subi para o quarto, pela hora era certo que Tanya dormiria aqui.

- Amor, não fica bravo comigo, tente compreender... – pediu se roçando em mim como uma gata manhosa. – Rose me contou que você sofreu tanto quando ela te abandonou, só estou feliz que tenha colocado um ponto final neste assunto mal resolvido, porque esta tal Bella não passou disto meu amor, um assunto mal resolvido! – disse me beijando em seguida, retribui o beiijo e logo estávamos transando outra vez.

Tomei um banho assim que despertei, eu tinha um compromisso importante hoje, um compromisso com meu filho! Chamei Tanya que ainda estava adormecida e completamente nua, ela se levantou do modo como estava e caminhou até o banheiro, ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado e achei melhor me trocar e descer, porque com certeza ela iria demorar. Ao descer encontrei Maria na cozinha.

- Bom dia, filho, aqui está seu café da manhã. – disse colocando as panquecas e os ovos com bacon diante de mim. – Pelo visto vai precisar. – ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Porque tá dizendo isso? – a provoquei.

- Porque encontrei isso aqui... – ela segurava a lingerie de Tanya com as pontas dos dedos, me encarando com a sobrancelha erguida. – Pelo visto sua modelo está ai, não é? – sorri ao ouvi-la falar como Bella, aliás, tinha absoluta certeza de que Maria e Bella se dariam super bem e quando ela soubesse de Thony, iria pirar. Maria não esperou minha resposta, a campainha havia tocado e ela foi atender.

- _Bom dia Mary... _– ouvi Alice dizer. – _Aquele chato do meu irmão está por ai? _

- _Na cozinha, tomando café. _

- Bom dia meu irmãozinho lindo! – minha doce irmã disse batendo os cílios pra mim.

-O que você quer Alice? Se bem me lembro, só me chama assim quando quer algo.

- Que ultraje, sabe que é meu irmão favorito. – revirei os olhos, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Sou seu único irmão, Alice, desembucha.

-Preciso falar com você e...

- O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Tanya disparou ao aparecer na porta, vindo pra perto de mim em seguida, sentando-se no meu colo, ao invés da cadeira ao meu lado. – Veio importunar seu irmão? Já não chega fazer isso com o pobre Jazz? – minha namorada a provocou, aquelas duas sempre se alfinetavam, às vezes era até divertido, eu e Emm chegávamos até a fazer apostas, mas as vezes era um pé no saco. Alice sentou-se na cadeira, mas antes pegou a lingerie que Maria havia me mostrado como se segurasse algo contagioso.

- Pra uma modelo seu gosto é péssimo, sem contar vulgar? Onde comprou isto, no sex shop, querida? – revirei os olhos continuando a tomar meu café, aproveitando que Tanya havia saído do meu colo, as duas que se matassem.

- Pra sua informação, sou uma modelo, trabalho com moda minha cara.

- É o que eu sempre digo, nem sempre quem trabalha com moda, entende de moda!Mau gosto existe em qualquer setor querida. – Tanya lançou um olhar mortal para Alice e aquele era o sinal pra cortá-las.

- Já chega! – as duas se calaram instantaneamente. – O que há de tão urgente? – minha irmã amada bufou revirando os olhos.

- Preciso que assine esta autorização. – disse me entregando uma pasta.

- Autorização? Pra que? – novamente ela bufou, claro que eu sabia pra que seria, mas ela não sabia que eu sabia, certo?

- Preciso que autorize a liberação do anfiteatro para os ensaios.

- Que lista é esta? – perguntei ao notar a lista em anexo a autorização.

-São os nomes da equipe, balairinos, pessoal da produção, Garrett...

- Pra que isso?

-Depois te explico! Será que dá pra assinar? Tenho um compromisso. – algo em seu olhar me dizia que Alice sabia de algo, Bella teria contado o que houve? Porque somente o pessoal autorizado poderia entrar?

- Compromisso?

- Preciso acertar alguns assuntos com a gerente da loja... – minha irmã dividia seu tempo entre a fundação e sua tão sonhada boutique. – Provavelmente vá me tomar boa parte da manhã, assim que acabar, vou para a fundação, tenho uma reunião com Paul e Bella.

- Porque querem acesso restrito ao anfiteatro? – aquilo estava me incomodando, Alice bufou revirando os olhos.

- Como pedi para que fosse um show exclusivo, eles terão que mudar algumas coisas e pra isso precisam de toda privacidade possível, esta lista ficará com Lewis e ninguém além destes nomes terão acesso, coisa de artista! – disse dando de ombros, foi minha vez de revirar os olhos, ela me estendeu uma caneta e assinei a bendita autorização.

- Aqui está, mas vê lá o que você vai aprontar Alice.

- Não se preocupe maninho, Bella me garantiu que será um show digno da Brodway.

Tanya soltou uma risadinha, provocando-a. – Não seja exagerada Alice, não acredito que essa tal Bella tenha cacife pra isso e...

- Cala sua boca Tanya! – Alice cuspiu entre os dentes. - Você não a conhece, não sabe do que Bella é capaz de fazer... Se ela diz que será um show incrível, digno da Brodway, pode apostar que será! - minha irmã pegou a pasta da minha mão, estalando um beijo no meu rosto. – Nos falamos depois maninho, obrigada! – agradeceu saindo sem se despedir de Tanya, despediu-se de Maria e saiu.

- Porque sua irmã tem que ser tão desagradável? – Tanya resmungou voltando para o meu colo.

- Tanya, eu tenho que ir e...

- Eu estive pensando amor... – disse ignorando o que eu havia acabado de dizer. - Porque a gente não faz uma viagem? – olhei pra ela me perguntando de onde veio aquilo?

- Viagem? Viagem pra onde Tanya?

- Ah, sei lá, bem que você podia me levar pra conhecer a ilha da sua família, Rose disse que é um lugar fantástico, e...

- Não posso sair de viagem agora Tanya, enlouqueceu? – de onde ela havia tirado aquela idéia? - Tenho minhas aulas, a inauguração do anfiteatro, sem contar a presidência. Não posso simplesmente sair em uma viagem assim, do nada! Quem sabe no final do ano, eu me programo e ai a gente pensa em um lugar pra ir, certo?

- Mas eu queria conhecer a ilha. – insistiu.

- Não vou à ilha há anos e sabe perfeitamente disso, não insista está bem? – meu tom saiu irritadiço, a tirei do meu colo, me levantando em seguida. – Tenho que ir, estão me esperando. – subi para o meu quarto com ela em meu encalço.

-Quem está te esperando? – perguntou desconfiada, estanquei a encarando.

- Desculpe, mas se você quiser, podemos ir pra outro lugar então, qualquer lugar...

- Ouviu o que eu disse? Não posso simplesmente me ausentar da fundação, Tanya. – escovei meus dentes e peguei minhas coisas. – Está de carro?

- Estou. – respondeu emburrada.

- Não fica assim está bem, deixa essa loucura de inauguração passar e prometo pensar no assunto tá ok? – acariciei seu rosto, depositando um beijo em seus lábios, beijo o qual ela tratou de aprofundar.

Depois de ter conseguido me livrar de Tanya, finalmente eu estava a caminho de Forks, mas antes, achei melhor passar na casa dos meus pais.

- Bom dia filho, que surpresa boa. – minha mãe disse assim que me viu.

- Bom dia, mãe, estou indo pegar Thony, ele vai passar o dia comigo hoje. – seu sorriso não poderia ficar maior.

- Isso será muito bom pra vocês, querido, conseguiu falar com Bella, então?

- Sim, nós conversamos ontem e...

- E?

- Bella insistiu que sua estadia aqui é temporária, e que eu tenho minha vida, uma namorada... – bufei impaciente me deixando cair sentado no sofá. – Disse que errou e que por mágoa e ciúme, acabou persistindo no erro, que pagou um preço alto demais, mas que infelizmente não podemos mudar o passado. Que o que temos são somente lembranças, recordações de momentos que compartilhamos e que...

- Acreditou nisso? – a olhei confuso. – Acreditou mesmo que o que restou foi somente isso?

- Mãe, Bella deixou claro que o que vivemos foi muito bom, mas durou tão pouco, foi tão breve... Fez questão de dizer que eu tenho um relacionamento de dois anos e...

- Ela sabe sobre Tanya? – minha mãe perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Esqueceu que Alice esteve com ela no hospital? Isso tem dedo daquela tampinha! – dona Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- E você em tudo isso? O que você disse meu filho?

- Como assim? – foi minha vez de franzir o cenho.

- Disse a ela que ainda a ama?

- Bella não acredita, disse que amo Tanya, que se não a amasse não estaria com ela há dois anos... Disse que sempre estarei em seu coração, mas a única coisa que nos une agora é Thony.

- Entendo! – disse somente, me deixando intrigado. –Já ligou avisando que irá pegá-lo?

- Não! Na realidade não tenho o telefone dela.

-Deixa que eu faça isso. – minha mãe pegou o telefone fixo de casa e discou o numero rapidamente me passando em seguida, no terceiro toque ela atendeu.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	25. CAP24

**Mesmo sem pc, aqui está pra vocês! **

**Espero que gostem, beijocas meninas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO – XXIV**

**POV BELLA**

A casa estava exatamente igual a quando fui embora, mudava uma coisa ou outra, como a TV que agora era plana e enorme. Meu quarto estava igualzinho, eu ficaria ali, com Thony, já Paul ficaria no antigo quarto de Emm, Charlotte e Garrett no quarto de hóspedes. Depois de todos devidamente acomodados, descemos para o estúdio que estava exatamente igual.

- Uau! Isso aqui é incrível! – Paul disparou ao entrar, mas sinceramente eu mal prestei atenção nele, ao entrar ali, lembranças dos momentos que Edward e eu compartilhamos naquele lugar me invadiram. Nossas conversas, nossos planos para quando eu fosse para a universidade, as vezes que nos amamos sobre aquelas almofadas onde agora nosso filho brincava.

- Bella? – Charlotte me chamou. – Você está bem?

- Sim, estou, é só que... Este lugar me trás boas recordações.

- Quem montou este estúdio? Você? – Paul disparou ainda encantado.

- Tia Esme, ela o montou pra mim, quando voltei de Londres. É uma excelente profissional, ela também projetou a sede do projeto no qual trabalhei em La Push, se visse como ficou.

- Você havia comentado, precisamos ir até lá, estou louco pra conhecer.

- Iremos sim, mas antes teremos que acertar tudo para a apresentação, Alice pediu algo diferente, único, exclusivo! – os três me olharam confusos.

- Como assim? Não mostrou a ela os videos de nossas apresentações? – Paul perguntou confuso.

- Sim, entreguei a ela, mas mesmo antes de vê-los, Alice perguntou se poderíamos fazer algo único, exclusivo, que ainda não fizemos para ninguém.

- E o que disse a ela? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Garret.

- Disse que faríamos, portanto meu caro parceiro, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

- Pelo que conheço de você senhorita Isabella, já deve ter algo em mente.

- Tenho mesmo, já conhecem o anfiteatro? – os três negaram com a cabeça. – É perfeito! A acústica de lá é excelente e o palco, é enorme! - expliquei rapidamente para eles o que eu tinha em mente, e à medida que eu falava, o sorriso de Paul aumentava.

- Um show onde irão mesclar canto e dança?- tia Charlotte disse empolgada.

- Sim. – respondi empolgada, com um enorme sorriso. – E ele? – perguntou em seguida, franzi o cenho sem entender.

-Ele? Ele quem?

- Edward? Falou com ele? – senti meu sorriso se desfazer aos poucos.

- Sim, tivemos uma longa conversa ontem, ele esteve no anfiteatro e acredito que tudo estela claro entre nós agora. – os três me olharam com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa.

- Como assim claro entre vocês? Disse a ele o que sente? – Paul disparou.

-Ficou maluco? Ele tem uma modelo pendurada nele neste exato momento meu caro, estão juntos há dois anos, DOIS ANOS! – praticamente berrei na segunda vez.

- E daí? Tá na cara que ele ainda te ama Bella! – insistiu ficando diante de mim.

- Não sei... Não acredito que ele me ame, deve estar confuso com tudo que acaba de saber... Ele refez sua vida, se não a amasse não estariam juntos há dois anos, concordam? Além do mais nossa estadia aqui é temporária e...

- E vai voltar para Londres e ser infeliz? – tia Charlotte disse me encarando.

- Não sou infeliz! – me defendi.

- Mas também não é feliz Isabella, porque você o ama criatura, você ama aquele rapaz desde que se entende por gente.

- Não quero falar sobre isso! Temos que nos focar no numero que apresentaremos na inauguração, além do mais ainda tenho que ir ao hospital e voltar à fundação, vem comigo Paul?

- Vou. – respondeu somente.

- Argh! Como você é teimosa garota! Essa sua cabeça dura às vezes é irritante sabia? – tia Charlotte cuspiu entre os dentes saindo, levando Garrett com ela.

- Sua tia tem razão... – Paul disse se colocando ao meu lado. – Você o ama Bella, mande aquela modelo nojenta às favas e agarre sua felicidade.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim, Paul... Acha que está sendo fácil pra mim estar aqui, tê-lo tão perto, tão ao meu alcance e ao mesmo tempo tão distante... Espero jamais ter que vê-los juntos, porque não sei se conseguiria meu amigo... Só a idéia dói demais. – senti os braços de Paul me envolver, me dando segurança, força pra continuar até o fim.

- Não fica assim minha linda, eu to aqui, com você e pra você. – disse me confortando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Ele me beijou... – Paul se afastou me encarando. – Disse que ainda me amava e me beijou.

- E o que você fez criatura?

- O beijei de volta, porque sou uma vadia idiota! Porque simplesmente não tive forças pra afastá-lo, porque eu desejava aquilo mais que tudo. – meu amigo sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você o ama, não acho que seja uma vadia por isso.

- Ele é comprometido! Tem uma namorada, se lembra?

- Acho que quem esqueceu foi ele, concorda? – bufei impaciente, vendo meu filho brincar com as almofadas.

- Eu disse a ele que não poderíamos mudar o passado, que só nos restava as lembranças e recordações do que vivemos, que sempre teríamos Thony, e que ele era a única coisa que nos ligava agora.

- Porque disse isso?

- Para afastá-lo, para mantê-lo longe de mim, para que ele viva feliz sua vida com a sua modelo e me esqueça de uma vez por todas!

- Cuidado Isabella, seu desejo pode se tornar realidade! – ao ouvir aquilo, senti uma dor aguda no peito. – Lembre-se de que ele fez exatamente o que pediu quando foi embora!

- Eu não sei o que fazer Paul! Eu o amo tá bem! Ainda o amo demais, mas o que eu posso fazer?Me diz?

- Lute por ele sua boba, corra atrás do tempo perdido! Reconquiste-o! Garanto a você que não vai ser tão difícil quanto pensa, eu vi com meus próprios olhos o quanto aquele cara ainda é louco por você Isabella, não deixe essa chance escapar, sabe que só será feliz se for com ele. -droga! Ele tinha que estar tão certo, quanto a isto? Meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e sorri ao ver que era tia Esme.

- Bom dia tia Esme, com saudade do neto? – brinquei ao atender.

"Bom dia Bella..." – estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz rouca, droga, era Edward. – "Mas com certeza ela deve estar com muita saudade dele, assim como eu."

- Edward?

"Desculpe só estar ligando agora, mas se lembra do que disse ontem?"

- O que exatamente?

"Sobre não decepcionar Thony? Eu havia prometido a ele que passaríamos o dia juntos, tem algum problema?"

- Quer passar o dia com ele? O dia todo? – minha voz saiu estranha.

"Sim, posso?"

- Você é o pai dele Edward, claro que pode, mas... É que... Você tem certeza disso?

"Absoluta! Estou indo pra ai."

- Agora?

"Chego em dez minutos!" - disse desligando em seguida.

- O que ele disse, pra ficar assim, branca? – olhei para Paul tentando encontrar a minha voz.

- Edward está vindo pra cá, ele quer passar o dia com Thony.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Não, mas ele está vindo pra cá, agora e olha como eu estou!

- Mamãe, eu to com fome! – Thony disparou vindo pra junto de nós, olhei para o meu filho e soltei um gemido, ele ainda estava de pijamas e todo descabelado.

-Onde está Charlotte? – perguntei a Paul pegando meu pequeno nos braços.

- Já devem ter saído! Foram pegar o restante do pessoal que chega hoje, tá lembrada?

- Droga!

- O que foi criatura? Porque está assim tão agitada? Respira Isabella e se acalma.

- Meu filho está com fome e eu acabei me esquecendo de ir ao mercado, não tem nada na dispensa, pelo menos nada que preste!

- Tudo bem, eu vou ao mercado, enquanto você dá um banho nele e aguarda Edward chegar, certo?

- Certo!

Assim que Paul saiu, subi com Thony para o meu quarto, achei melhor dar banho no chuveiro mesmo, ao invés da banheira. Me arrependi amargamente, já que fiquei em um estado lastimável, assim que terminei de secar os cabelos dele, a bendita campainha tocou.

- Espera a mamãe aqui, tá bem? – meu pequeno somente assentiu sentadinho de cueca, na beira da cama, desci as escadas correndo e acabei escorregando no último degrau me estabacando de bunda no chão. – Não se preocupa Thony, a mamãe ta bem! – gritei do andar de baixo indo até a porta e ao abri-la, estanquei. Edward estava lá, parado com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

"Bom dia tia Esme, com saudade do neto?" – sua voz era divertida, parecia contente.

-Bom dia Bella... – o telefone ficou mudo de repente. –Mas com certeza ela deve estar com muita saudade dele, assim como eu. – e o telefone continuou mudo por alguns segundos.

"Edward?" – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

-Desculpe só estar ligando agora, mas se lembra do que disse ontem? – sinceramente eu rogava pra que esse lembrasse.

"O que exatamente?"

-Sobre não decepcionar Thony? Eu havia prometido a ele que passaríamos o dia juntos, tem algum problema?

"Quer passar o dia com ele? O dia todo?" – Bella parecia surpresa com o meu pedido.

-Sim, posso?

"Você é o pai dele Edward, claro que pode, mas... É que... Você tem certeza disso?" – tive a ligeira impressão de que ela estava nervosa.

-Absoluta! Estou indo pra ai.

"Agora?" – ela praticamente berrou do outro lado da linha.

- Chego em dez minutos! - avisei desligando em seguida, estava louco para vê-la, assim como ao meu filho.

- E ai? – minha mãe perguntou ao meu lado.

- Vou pegar meu filho, hoje passamos o dia juntos. – falei me levantando, estalei um beijo nela indo para o meu carro, estava estranhamente ansioso. Bella estava em sua antiga casa e eu sabia o endereço de cor e salteado, acabei chegando um pouco antes do combinado, hesitante toquei a campainha.

De repente houve um estrondo do lado de dentro em seguida ouvi a voz de Bella... - _Não se preocupa Thony, a mamãe ta bem!_ – segurei o riso, com certeza ela havia caído ou tropeçado em algo, Bella não mudaria nunca, a porta se abriu e seus olhos praticamente saltaram, ela ficou estática.

Bella estava descalça, ela vestia um shortinho jeans curto e uma regatinha branca que estava um pouco molhada, marcando seus mamilos. Seus cabelos estavam também um pouco molhados, eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele corpo que conseguia estar ainda mais perfeito!

- Edward? Chegou cedo! – disse tentando ajeitar os cabelos. – Desculpe, mas é que eu estava dando banho em Thony e...

-Oi tio Ed! – o pequeno disse vestindo só uma cuequinha branca, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça só.

- O que você faz aqui embaixo? – Bella perguntou virando-se pra ele, me dando uma visão privilegiava de sua bunda perfeita. – Não disse pra me esperar lá em cima?

- Mas você caiu! Eu ouvi. – Thony disse me fazendo rir, Bella corou violentamente.

- Eu não cai! – se defendeu. – A mamãe só escorregou, foi isso. – disse dando de ombros, parecia constrangida.

- Vem cá amigão! – abri meus braços e ele correu pra junto de mim, era tão bom senti-lo daquela forma. – Acho melhor você colocar uma roupa, não pode ficar andando por ai de cueca! – ele riu enquanto eu o erguia do chão.

- Pode levá-lo lá pra cima? Se não for junto, não vou conseguir terminar de trocá-lo. – Bella disse apontando a escada, subi indo em direção ao seu quarto, havia malas e roupas espalhadas por todo lugar. Pelo visto ela e Thony dividiam a cama. – Desculpe pela bagunça, é que ainda não tive tempo pra nada e...

- Não esquenta! – disse dando de ombros. – Tem notícias do seu pai?

- Ainda não, vou mais tarde ao hospital. – somente assenti vendo como ela era rápida em trocá-lo e penteá-lo. – Pronto, agora só tem que esperar o Paul chegar, pra tomar seu café.

- Ele ainda não tomou café?

- Não, cheguei tarde ontem e não me lembrei de checar a dispensa. – parecia bastante aborrecida quanto aquilo. – Como pude me esquecer de algo tão...

- Não fique assim, está muito sobrecarregada, é compreensível. – falei me abaixando diante dela, que conseguia estar linda e absurdamente sexy, mesmo toda bagunçada.

- Tem certeza que pode ficar com ele hoje? E a fundação?

- Não se preocupe, está tudo certo. – não resisti e retirei uma mecha de seu cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu olho, prendendo-a atrás de sua orelha.

-Eu estou um horror! – disse corando levemente. – Pode ficar com ele um pouco, enquanto tomo um banho?

- Claro!

- Thony, porque não mostra a sala pro tio Ed, a mamãe vai tomar um banho e já desce, está bem?

- Tá... – respondeu segurando minha mão. – Vem tio Ed. – disse me puxando porta a fora.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Assim que os dois saíram fui até o banheiro e minha vontade foi de gritar, eu estava um horror! Meus cabelos todo emaranhado, minhas roupas molhadas e agora eu entendia porque o safado olhava tanto pros meus peitos! A camiseta estava molhada e meus mamilos estavam aparecendo, safado!

Tomei um banho rápido, me perguntando o que mais poderia dar errado? Eu ainda tinha tanta coisa pra fazer, e ele aqui, na minha casa, com nosso filho! Como eu pude esquecer que ele passaria o dia com Thony hoje? Enquanto eu terminava de me trocar, meu celular tocou.

- Paul? Por favor, me diz que está chegando? – minha voz saiu implorativa.

"Desculpe, mas este lugar está um verdadeiro inferno de gente, eu nem sabia que havia tanta gente assim na cidade, você sempre disse que era uma cidade pequena." – gemi amaldiçoando minha maldita sorte.

- Droga, ele já está aqui, o que é que eu faço?

"Edward já chegou? Que bom, se eu fosse você, pediria pra ele te levar pra tomar café em algum lugar, isso aqui vai demorar."

- Ficou maluco? Peço pra que ele leve Thony, mas não vou sair com ele, nem a pau! – ouvi meu amigo rir do outro lado da linha. – Não ouse rir de mim, Paul Adam Campbell.

"Deixe de ser orgulhosa, contratempos acontecem." – disse desligando em seguida.

Sequei brevemente meus cabelos, os deixando meio úmidos, fiz uma maquiagem bem básica nos olhos, passando um brilho nos lábios, vesti um jeans justo e uma blusa azul petróleo que eu adorava, coloquei algumas trocas na mochila de Thony, assim como seus bonecos preferidos, peguei minha bolsa e desci com os sapatos nas mãos, não me arriscaria descer com aquele salto.

- Desculpe a demora! – pedi ao chegar à sala, onde Edward brincava distraidamente com Thony. – Paul acaba de me ligar, está preso no mercado, parece que vai demorar, será que poderia...

- Posso levá-la onde quiser, depois que você e Thony tomar o café da manhã. – Edward disse prontamente.

- Oh, não precisa se preocupar comigo, mas o pequeno aqui... – disse apontando para o meu filhote. – Ele já passou da hora de comer, aqui está à bolsa dele... – lhe estendi a mochila de Thony. – No bolso da frente tem os telefones necessários, mas anotei o meu aqui, caso não encontre. – Edward pegou o papel da minha mão.

- Tudo bem.

- Por favor, fique atento nele, esse garoto tem mania de simplesmente sumir das nossas vistas, principalmente se tiver um piano envolvido! – Edward sorriu piscando para Thony, me abaixei ficando diante do meu filho. – Você vai passar o dia com o tio Edward...

- Eba! – meu pequeno comemorou.

- Obedeça-o Anthony, não suma das vistas dele e, por favor, meu filho, comporte-se.

- Eu te amo, mamãe! – Thony disse me abraçando.

- E eu amo você, rapazinho, mas comporte-se ou...

- Tá.

- Espero que esteja mesmo preparado! – Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto que me deixava completamente abobalhada.

- Iremos nos dar bem, não se preocupe. – calcei meu sapato os acompanhando até lá fora, não me restava outra coisa a não ser pedir um taxi. – Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? Para onde está indo? – insistiu.

- Para o hospital.

- Posso levá-la, vem... – pediu abrindo a porta do passageiro pra mim. – Entra aqui, deixa de ser orgulhosa.

- Não sou orgulhosa, só não quero dar trabalho. – falei ao passar por ele.

- Não é trabalho algum, Bella. – retrucou de forma sussurrada, próximo ao meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer com a aproximação. O safado sorriu dando a volta no carro, abrindo a porta de trás para que Thony entrasse, meu pequeno sentou sozinho no banco de trás, com sua mochila ao seu lado, Edward prendeu seu cinto de segurança dizendo que providenciaria uma cadeirinha adequada para ele, ainda hoje. - O que acha de irmos tomar um café da manhã? – Edward perguntou para Thony que comemorou no banco de trás.

- Não precisa se...

- Tomamos o café da manhã e te deixo no hospital logo em seguida, tá ok? – disse piscando pra mim, fazendo com que meu coração perdesse uma passada. Droga! Porque ele tinha que ser tão... Tão lindo?

- Vai adorar o café daqui, tenho certeza. – dizia enquanto estacionava em frente a um café, novamente Edward deu a volta no carro, abrindo a porta pra mim, me ajudando a sair, em seguida abriu para Thony. Meu filho tinha a mãozinha entrelaçada a dele, e em seguida entrelaçou a outra a minha, que via aquela cena, pensava que se tratava de uma família de verdade.

- Ora veja, quem é vivo, sempre aparece! – disse a senhora ao se aproximar da mesa. – Como vai Edward?

- Vou bem, Marta, eles estão famintos, o que sugere? – a senhora olhou de Thony para mim por alguns segundos.

- Acho que eles vão adorar as panquecas, e o garotinho ali, tem cara de quem adora uma calda de chocolate!

- Isso, Marta, traga panquecas pra eles, um café pra mim e um capuchino com muito creme para a senhorita! – mal pude crer que ele havia se lembrado de como eu gostava do meu café.

- Você se lembrou? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Eu te disse que me lembro de cada detalhe. – havia tanta intensidade em sua voz e em seu olhar ao dizer aquilo, que por um momento me perdi naquela imensidão verde.

Enquanto aguardávamos nosso pedido, Edward fez várias perguntas a Thony, o que ele gostava de comer, qual sua cor preferida, onde ele gostava de ir, qual seu carro preferido entre várias outras coisas. Também me perguntou se Thony era alérgico a alguma coisa, ele até o ajudou com as panquecas, partindo e dando pra ele na boca.

- Você leva jeito com crianças. – comentei tomando um gole do meu café.

- Lido com muitas no meu trabalho, meus alunos em sua maioria são crianças. – respondeu sem desviar a atenção do que fazia.

- Eu vi que há muitas crianças na fundação, é maravilhoso trabalhar com elas, aprendem com tanta facilidade.

- Parecem esponjas, absorvem tudo! – disse sorrindo, e ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo! Assim que terminamos, insisti em rachar a conta pelo menos, mas Edward não me deixou sequer pegar a carteira, tirou algumas notas de sua carteira as deixando sobre a mesa. O caminho para o hospital teria sido em completo silêncio se não fosse pelo nosso filho tagarelando no banco de trás.

- Obrigada pela carona e pelo café, não precisava, mas obrigada! – agradeci soltando o cinto e segurança.

- Quando precisar, nunca hesite em me chamar, Bella. – e lá estava aquela intensidade que me fazia perder o fôlego.

-Vou me lembrar disto! – me virei para o meu pequeno no banco de trás. – E quanto ao senhor, não se esqueça do que a mamãe disse, obedeça...

- O tio Ed, não sumir da vista dele e qual era a outra? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir a risada deliciosa de Edward ecoar no carro, sendo seguido por meu filho.

- Ótimo, os dois estão rindo agora, se cuida garotinho! – me estiquei entre os bancos para beijá-lo, voltando em seguida para o meu lugar, Edward mordia o lábio inferior com força. – Tenho que ir, tem mesmo certeza disto?

- Absoluta, não se preocupe, ele estará em boas mãos.

"_**Em excelentes mãos!"**_ – o corrigi mentalmente. – Sei disso, obrigada, de novo! – agradeci, estalando um beijo em seu rosto, saindo do carro em seguida.

- Bella? – ele chamou antes que eu me afastasse. – Te entrego Thony no final da tarde.

- Estarei em casa. – Edward somente assentiu saindo com o carro em seguida.

Segundo Carlisle meu pai havia apresentado melhoras em seu quadro e ele estava pensando em transferi-lo ainda hoje para um quarto. Confesso que aquela notícia me deixou bem animada, liguei para Paul e avisei que estaria esperando por ele no hospital, ainda tínhamos que nos encontrar com os outros, iríamos à fundação, quero dizer, ao anfiteatro.

- Uau! – foi o que Paul disse ao entrarmos, nossa equipe ficou fascinada também, aquele lugar era maravilhoso. Lewis o porteiro já estava com nossa autorização e a lista de autorizados a entrar, tudo devidamente assinado por Edward, é claro.

- Estranho, ele não me disse nada! – comentei com Alice, enquanto os outros estavam no palco.

- Esteve com ele? – minha amiga disparou com o cenho franzido.

- Seu irmão foi lá em casa, buscar Thony, Edward insistiu em passar o dia com ele.

- Isso mostra que ele está aceitando bem, não é? Agora entendo porque não disse nada hoje pela manhã.

- Você o viu hoje?

- Fui a casa dele logo cedo, levei os papéis para que assinasse e tive o desprazer de encontrar aquela... – de repente Alice se calou.

- Aquela?

- Ela estava lá, havia passado a noite pelo que entendi! – foi como se ela tivesse socado meu estômago com toda sua força, foi quase impossível disfarçar. – Desculpe Bella, eu...

- Tudo bem, ela é a namorada dele, é natural que... Em fim, então estamos certos? – falei mudando drasticamente de assunto. – Podemos dar início aos ensaios sem problemas?

-Sem problemas, estou tão ansiosa pro show. – Alice disse batendo palmas. – Ah, depois do show, será oferecido um coquetel no grande salão da fundação, você e sua equipe estão convidadissimos!

- Não sei não Alice, acho melhor...

- Não ouse negar Isabella! Você vai sim senhora, eu até separei um modelo exclusivo da minha loja que cairá perfeitamente em você.

- Sinceramente não sei como você consegue conciliar tudo isso? A loja, suas criações, a fundação.

- Estou dando conta do recado, a loja é o meu grande sonho, minha realização pessoal, mas a fundação... Ela é parte de todos nós, inclusive você. – disse entrelaçando nossas mãos. – Não sabe o quanto é bom tê-la de volta em nossas vidas.

- Não sabe o quanto é bom estar de volta, senti muito sua falta. – Alice me abraçou quase me esmagando, era mesmo muito bom estar de volta e às vezes minha vontade era de me instalar de vez aqui e... Mas eu conseguiria conviver com Edward? Vê-lo pra cima e pra baixo com sua modelo a tira colo, e o que é pior, vê-la perto do meu filho... Não isso eu jamais suportaria.

Depois que Alice voltou pra fundação, mostrei a equipe o que eu tinha em mente, e todos aprovaram, daria trabalho, mas tenho certeza de que agradaria ao público. As garotas e os garotos, ficaram hospedados em um pequeno hotel em Forks, no final da tarde, Edward estava em casa com Thony, meu pequeno havia adormecido.

- O que fez com ele? – perguntei admirada.

- Nos divertimos muito hoje, fomos ao parque, à casa dos meus pais, nós tocamos juntos... – dizia empolgado. – Acha que teria problema se Thony entrasse na minha turma de piano?

- Como assim?

- Na fundação, gostaria de matriculá-lo, ele tem muito talento Bella, e bem direcionado acredito que...

- Mas não acha que ele é pequeno demais?

- Ele adora piano. – seu argumento era forte, mesmo assim Thony ainda era pequeno demais.

- Sei disso, mas não quero forçá-lo a nada Edward, se Thony quiser seguir a carreira de musico, pianista, será uma opção dele, não quero impor nada a ele, ainda mais agora.

- Não estou impondo, só acho que seria bom pra ele, para nós dois, passaríamos um tempo juntos, eu poderia curti-lo um pouco mais e...

- Tudo bem, eu o levo comigo aos ensaios, e o matriculo em uma de suas aulas, está bem assim? – ele sorriu o meu sorriso preferido, ainda tinha nosso filho adormecido, apoiando a cabecinha em seu ombro, abraçado ao pai.

-Posso colocá-lo na cama? – sorri revirando os olhos.

- Claro que pode, mas não repare a bagunça, minha equipe chegou e a casa está cheia. – ao entrarmos todos os olhares foram para os dois, Edward os cumprimentou rapidamente indo em direção a escada, eu o acompanhei é claro.

- Uau, é sempre assim?

- Esta é minha vida! – disse ao abrir a porta do quarto, graças a Deus eu havia dado um jeito naquela zona.

- E Thony, convive bem com isso? – perguntou ao colocá-lo na cama, acariciou os cabelos dele, depositando um beijo em sua testa em seguida, aquela cena me deixou com um imenso nó na garganta.

- Dancei até os sete meses de gestação, todos lá embaixo viram Thony nascer, ele faz parte disso tudo, Edward. Sim ele está acostumado com toda essa agitação, essa bagunça e essa correria.

- Você dançou grávida?

- O fato de estar grávida não me impedia de dançar, fiz muitas apresentações grávida, em algumas as pessoas olhavam chocadas, em outras encantadas.

-Você deve ter ficado linda grávida. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Fiquei enorme! Redonda! Mas toda a vez que olho pra ele, vejo o quanto valeu à pena... Tudo que passei valeu à pena quando o tive em meus braços pela primeira vez.

- Queria ter estado lá, ao seu lado!

- Me perdoa, por tê-lo privado disto, mas acredite... Você esteve em todos os momentos importantes.

- Como? Se eu nem sequer sabia que...

-Você sempre esteve aqui... – falei apontando pra minha cabeça. - E aqui. – em seguida para o meu coração. – Sempre fiz questão de que fosse presente na vida de Thony, ele sabe que tem um pai...

- Eu sei, ele me disse.

- Sabe que é musico, só não sabe ainda que o pai dele é você, mas encontraremos um jeito de contar a ele, quando você estiver seguro de que é isso mesmo que quer, porque depois disso, será pra sempre Edward.

- Estou seguro do que quero, eu o quero Bella, é meu filho.

- Está encantado com a idéia, sei que vai levar certo tempo até compreender o que estou dizendo e...

- Eu estou pronto, Bella. – insistiu.

- Está? Está pronto para abrir mão de muitas coisas por ele? Sua vida vai mudar completamente, sua rotina, tudo! De repente você só tem olhos pra ele, sua privacidade irá pro espaço! Ele irá tomar um espaço tão grande em sua vida que... Terá momentos que esquecerá completamente de você, de suas necessidades, prioridades... Porque as dele vem em primeiro lugar.

- Teve que abrir mão de muita coisa, por ele, não é? – só então me dei conta de que estava falando de mim e não dele.

- Mas não me arrependo um segundo sequer.

- Estou vendo, mas agora estou aqui Bella, e podemos dividir as responsabilidades sobre ele. – quando dei por mim ele estava perto, muito perto, perigosamente perto. – E sim, eu estou disposto a tudo pelo meu filho. – pude sentir seu hálito quente bater contra o meu rosto, tão próximo que ele estava, meus olhos estavam fixos naquela boca, naqueles lábios tão perfeitos, tão macios, tão... Fechei os olhos ao sentir sua mão tocar minha face, seu polegar delinear meus lábios, abri os olhos e Edward estava ainda mais perto, havia tanto desejo naqueles olhos verdes.

- Acho melhor você ir. – pedi tentando afastá-lo, mas Edward não se moveu um milímetro sequer, ainda me olhava daquele forma intensa, com desejo e havia algo mais ali. Me perguntava se eu o olhava da mesma forma? Estaria tão claro em meu olhar o quanto o desejava, o quanto ainda o amava? – Edward. – seu nome saiu de forma sussurrada, ele fechou os olhos parecia travar uma luta interna, ao abri-los, beijou minha testa se afastando em seguida.

- Obrigado por me deixar ficar com ele hoje, nos falamos, está bem? – somente assenti, ele sai do quarto em seguida.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Paul disparou ao entrar no quarto, fazendo com que eu despertasse do transe em que me encontrava.

- O que? Do que está falando?

- Do jeito que Edward saiu daqui criatura, ele parecia estar fugindo de algo, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, não aconteceu nada. – meu amigo me encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada, bufei revirando os olhos, contei a ele o que houve exatamente.

- Caramba Bella, a tensão entre vocês é tão forte que... – o idiota se abanou. – Vocês dois precisam se acertar o mais rápido possível meu bem.

- Para de falar besteira, Paul!

- Escuta o que estou dizendo,quando isso explodir, eu é que não quero estar por perto minha cara! – não tinha como não rir das besteiras que ele dizia.

- Cala essa boca, não tem nada pra explodir aqui, está bem.

- Se você diz... – disse dando de ombros. – Há quanto tempo não dá umazinha? – às vezes ele me lembrava Emmett.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Eu até que poderia aliviar sua barra, mas o meu negócio é outro, minha cara, sinto muito!

- Vá à merda Paul! E pra sua informação, não preciso de um homem pra me aliviar, se é que me entende! Homem só dá dor de cabeça. – ele me olhava com a boca aberta em um enorme O.

- Não me diga que você é adepta ao vibrador? Como ele é, me diz, não seja cruel, Bella!

- Não torra a minha paciência Paul. – cuspi entre os dentes descendo ao encontro dos outros.

Finalmente daríamos início aos ensaios, como havia prometido, inscrevi Thony na fundação, ele teria aulas com Edward, o restante do dia, tia Charlotte ficava com ele na parte da manhã, depois ela o trazia pra mim no anfiteatro e eu escapava para levá-lo a aula.

Alice se derretia toda para ele, Emm também, assim como Jasper, os tios eram corujas demais. Eu já estava há uma semana aqui e nunca mais cruzei com Edward, tive a sensação de que ele estava me evitando, ou algo assim. Nem mesmo nas aulas de Thony eu o via, e se isso acontecia, era de relance.

Ele voltou a pegar Thony, mas desta vez eu não estava em casa, Charlotte o entregou pra mim. Meu pai apresentava melhoras à medida que os dias passavam, finalmente ele havia acordado e eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo. Somente Paul, minha tia, Garrett e Thony estávam lá, Sue tinha sido avisada e estava a caminho.

Entrei no quarto e me surpeendi ao vê-lo sem aqueles fios todos e aqueles tubos, ele estava sereno, parecia estar dormindo.

- Pai? – o chamei baixinho.

- Bells? É você meu anjo?

- Estou aqui pai. – falei me aproximando dele, ele sorriu pra mim segurando firme minha mão. – O senhor nos deu um susto e tanto senhor Charlie.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, onde está o moleque? Quero conhecer meu neto! – disparou olhando pelo quarto.

- Vou trazê-lo, mas o senhor tem que me prometer que se manterá calmo, está bem? – meu pai me lançou um olhar desconfiado, não era atoa que estava tentando se tornar delegado do condado.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, ele perguntou por todos, inclusive Edward. Também pediu pra que eu ficasse, pra que não fosse mais embora, disse que se eu quisesse, poderia ficar com a casa em Forks, já que ele pretendia ir morar com Sue.

- Fica filha, não se afaste novamente de nós, de mim.

- Pai, minha vida toda está lá.

- Não está, sua família está aqui, seus amigos estão aqui... Promete pra mim que vai ficar, que vou poder ver meu neto crescer.

-Prometo pensar no assunto, está bem, agora eu tenho que ir, Sue deve estar ansiosa para vê-lo. – recolhi minhas coisas depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Se cuida paizinho.

-Quero meu neto aqui amanhã, estou louco pra vê-lo. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Vou trazê-lo, ele também quer conhecer o avô.

- Ótimo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	26. CAP 25

**Desculpem a demora, meu pc finalmente voltou! Mas deu pau de novo, e de novo! **

**Mas aqui está, fresquinho pra vscs, beijocas e até breve! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

**POV BELLA cont. **

- Oi Bella, e ai, como ele está? – Sue perguntou ao abrir a porta.

- Estou pronto pra outra mulher, venha aqui, que estou com saudade de você. – ela corou levemente e eu não contive o riso.

- Acho bom eu ir embora, pelo visto a coisa vai ficar quente aqui.

- Bella! – disse ainda mais corada, ao sair encontrei Jake, Leah e Seth na sala de espera, assim como Esme, Alice, Jazz, Paul estava com Thony, Charlotte e Garrett. Edward estava conversando com Emmett.

- E ai Bella, como ele está? – Emm perguntou vindo pra junto de mim.

- Bem, lúcido e louco pra conhecer o neto! – confesso que fiquei tocada quando meu primo me envolveu em seus braços enormes.

-Emmett? – ouvimos Rosalie chamar, Emm e eu nos viramos e para minha surpresa ela estava acompanhada de uma mulher estonteante, era alta, com imensos olhos azuis e cabelos loiro avermelhados. Aquela com certeza deveria ser a modelo dele, a tal Tanya Denali. – Como ele está? – Rosalie perguntou me ignorando por completo, assim como a outra que foi pra junto de Edward o beijando.

- Bella estava dizendo que ele está lúcido e que...

- Acha que podemos vê-lo? – o cortou, Rosalie estava sendo infantil e mesquinha, sua atitude me irritou profundamente, ela simplesmente agia como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Venha filha, me diga, ele quer mesmo conhecer Thony? – tia Esme disse me tirando de perto deles, me levando para o outro lado da sala.

- Sim, foi à primeira coisa que disse, mas terei que falar com tio Carlisle antes.

- Por quê? – Alice disparou franzindo o cenho.

- Porque não sei como vai reagir quando o vir e...

- Oohh!

- É, oohh!

- Oi sumida! – Jake disse se aproximando de nós.

- Jake! Oh meu Deus, senti tanto sua falta. – ele praticamente me esmagava em um de seus abraços, me tirando do chão.

- Também senti a sua. sua maluca! Porque ainda não foi a La Push?

- Estou atolada, ensaiando praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas assim que eu tiver um tempinho vou lá, e as crianças como estão?

- Enormes, Claire ainda está conosco, ela sempre fala de você, se lembra da Leah?

-Como me esquecer Jake, a mãe dela namora meu pai, sua anta! – falei estalando uma piaba nele. – Leah, como vai.

- Bem melhor agora, ainda bem que ele reagiu, minha mãe estava ficando louca.

- Sei bem como é, mas o velho Charlie está de volta, e pronto pra outra segundo ele. – acabamos formando um grupo, Emm, Rosalie, Edward e a namorada ficaram mais afastados. Não me atrevi olhar na direção deles, mas podia sentir o olhar deles em mim.

- Caramba, cada vez que eu te vejo, você tá mais gata! – me virei me deparando com Seth Clearwater.

- Como é que é? – o garoto estava enorme, tão alto quanto Jake.

- Olha só pra você, tá uma tremenda gata!

- Se enxerga garoto! – Jacob ralhou, sempre protetor.

- Estou é, só que não sou pro seu bico, pirralho! – brinquei o abraçando apertado, eu adorava aquele moleque. Depois de cumprimentá-los, apresentei meu pequeno a eles. – Este aqui é Anthony, meu filho, estes são o Jacob, a Leah esposa dele e Seth, irmão dela.

- Oi! – meu pequeno disse encabulado.

- Ele é a coisa mais fofa, dá vontade de morder de tão lindo. – Thony olhou para Leah com os olhos arregalados.

- Leah só está brincando amor, ela não vai mordê-lo de verdade.

- Caramba moleque você é...

- Todo mundo já sabe Seth. – Alice o cortou rapidamente.

- E ai? Quer dar um role com o tio? Esse lugar é muito chato. – Thony olhou dele para mim algumas vezes.

- Promete ficar de olho nele?

- Não tem perigo Bells, tá comigo, tá com Deus! – olhei para Paul.

- Pode deixar, vou com eles. – disse estendendo a mão para Thony.

- Pra onde a gente vai Paul?

- Dar uma volta, o que acha?

- Legal!

- Ele é uma figura. – Jazz disse olhando para os três.

- Qual deles? – perguntei abraçando meu amigo.

- Thony, ele é demais.

- Eu sei... – me coloquei na ponta dos pés e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Puxou ao pai.

- Concordo plenamente! – disse entre Carlisle chegou e cumprimentou Emm e Rosalie primeiro, em seguida Edward e Tanya.

- Tanya querida, como vai.

- Bem Carlisle, melhor agora, não é amor? – senti meu estômago revirar, Edward somente assentiu desconfortavelmente.

- Olá filha, e ai, falou com ele? – disse vindo pra junto de mim.

- Sim, ele me parece bem, lúcido, fez até piadas. – tio Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Este é o velho Charlie.

- Tio, ele pediu para ver Thony, acha que é prudente? – vi tio Carlisle soltar um longo suspiro e enquanto coçava o queixo.

- Acredito que seja melhor eu estar presente, não sabemos como Charlie irá reagir a Thony. - somente assenti.

- Posso acompanhá-los? – tia Esme pediu abraçando o marido.

- Será de grande ajuda, será bom ter Sue também presente, quando vai trazê-lo? – perguntou olhando diretamente pra mim.

- Na realidade, Thony está aqui no hospital, mas eu disse ao meu pai que o traria amanhã.

-Fez bem, acredito que seja melhor assim, vamos ver como ele passa esta noite, e o que mais ele disse?

- Meu pai não quer que eu volte... – tio Carlisle franziu o cenho. – Para Londres, não consegue compreender que a minha vida é lá, pediu pra que eu ficasse aqui, o que eu faço tio?

- Esta é uma decisão sua filha, mas na minha humilde opinião médica, acredito que deva adiar sua volta, até que ele esteja cem por cento!

- Ele quer ver o neto crescer, e...

- Eu também! – tio Carlisle sussurrou em meu ouvido e aquilo me deixou emocionada.

- Meu pai quer ir para La Push e não pra casa, acha que será possível?

- Ainda é cedo para decidirmos isto, ele acaba de acordar, ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente.

- Bella? Oh meu Deus como você está linda minha querida! – tia Juliet praticamente berrou ao entrar na sala de espera.

- Tia! – a abracei com vontade, fazia muito tempo que não a via.

- Nunca mais se atreva a sumir assim, sua levada!

- Tio Alfred!

- Olha só pra você, cada vez mais bonita! – vindo deles, aquilo era um elogio e tanto, rapidamente os dois se juntaram a Rosalie e os outros.

- Bella querida, venha aqui um pouco... – tia Juliet chamou próxima a Tanya e Edward. – Esta é minha sobrinha Tanya Denali, filha da irmã de Alfred, Carmem.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Tanya.

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. – respondeu atravessado.

- Tanya! – Edward a repreendeu.

- Vejo que a educação é de família! – Rosalie me lançou um olhar mortal. – Desculpe tia Juliet, mas sua filha deixou claro que não sou bem vinda e pelo visto, ela não é a única! – falei sem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para aquela perua emproada.

- Desculpe filha, sou mesmo uma tola, eu...

- Não se preocupe tia, somos todos adultos aqui.

- Pelo tanto que falaram de você pensei que fosse encontrar algo melhor que isso! – a vadia disse apontando pra mim com desdém.

- Ou não! – conclui o que estava dizendo.

- Engraçado, você é exatamente o que me disseram... **"**_**Uma vadia, arrogante e mesquinha!" **_– conclui mentalmente.

- E o que lhe disseram?

- Acredite querida, não vai gostar de saber! Foi um prazer! – girei nos calcanhares voltando pra junto de Esme e os outros.

- Minha mãe não dá uma dentro! – Jasper lamentou ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, uma hora isso iria acontecer não é mesmo? – tentei sorrir, mas não fui bem sucedida.

- Sente- se bem? – Alice perguntou em um tom muito baixo.

- Se não sair daqui agora, sou capaz de voar no pescoço daquela mulher! – minha amiga sorriu me puxando para o corredor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV TANYA**

Eu estava na casa de Rosalie, já que meu namorado andava ocupado demais pra me dar atenção! Desde que aquela maldita mulher voltou que Edward anda estranho, às vezes fica ausente, pensativo e quando pergunto em que está pensando, desconversa, principalmente depois que transamos.

Agora aqui estou eu tendo que aguentar esse papo chato de " Eu não consigo engravidar", será que Rosalie não percebia o quanto era sortuda por não ter seu corpo deformado com uma gravidez e ainda por cima ter que aturar um remelentinho grudado na barra da saia, empatando sua vida.

E lá estava ela, reclamando pela enésima vez que o teste havia dado negativo, há meses que ela vinha tentando engravidar e nada. Dei graças quando o telefone tocou assim Rose parava com aquelas lamurias. Era aquele chato do seu marido, infelizmente ele era o melhor amigo do meu namorado, Emm havia ligado para avisar que seu tio havia acordado e que estava a caminho do hospital, o que significava quer me namorado estaria junto com ele, é claro.

- Sabe que o Ed não vai gostar de te ver por lá, Tanya. - disse ao entrar no carro.

- Não se preocupe Rose, com ele me entendo depois.

- Mas acontece que seu namorado vai me culpar, Edward me culpa por tudo! – revirei os olhos impaciente, às vezes ela era tão chata quanto o marido!

- Como se você ligasse pra isso! – sinceramente eu era grata a Rosalie, por ter me apresentado oficialmente a Edward, e por ter me convidado para ser a madrinha de seu casamento junto com ele.

Na realidade já fazia um bom tempo que estava de olho nele, mas Edward sempre foi escorregadio e estava passando por uma fase complicada. Culpa daquela vagabunda que armou aquela situação toda e o namoro dele com a tal Bella foi pelos ares, minha prima insisti em dizer que o Ed amava muito aquela mulher, e que havia sofrido demais com sua partida. Mas aos poucos consegui fazê-lo esquecer completamente dela e aqui estamos nós juntos há dois anos.

- Vocês tem se visto ultimamente, Emm disse que o Ed não para um minuto e...

Todos os dias... – respondi antes mesmo que concluísse. – Quando reclama que está cansado, vou até o apartamento dele, não vou deixa-lo sozinho, não com aquela tal Isabella rondando por aqui.

- Tanya Denali, a modelo internacional insegura? – provocou.

-Não seja ridícula! Não é insegurança sua tola, eu m garanto e sabe perfeitamente disso, mas há algo que me incomoda nessa história toda. Ed insisti que não há mais nada entre eles e que o que tinham pra se falar já foi dito, mas fica estranho toda maldita vez que alguém toca no nome daquela maldita mulher, e Alice, aquela vadia não desgruda da tal Bella, só sabe falar dela, é insuportável.

- Bella e Alice sempre foram muito amigas e Jazz sempre foi ligado a ela.

- Seu irmão é um otário, Alice faz o que quer dele.

- Não fale assim, eles se amam Tanya. – revirei os olhos, e aquilo por acaso era desculpa?

- Seu irmão é um dominado, assim como seu marido!

- Diz isso porque adoraria dominar o Ed assim! – a vadia provocou, e ela até que tinha razão, mas Ed não se deixava levar, era escorregadio demais, sem contar seu gênio forte. Com muito custo assumiu nosso namoro, por ele simplesmente estaríamos juntos, é avesso a compromisso e presa demais sua liberdade. Mas eu ainda o teria comendo na palma da minha mão. – Mas quanto ao Ed ficar estranho, sabe que o que tiveram foi...

- Aquilo não foi nada! Não passou de um namoro de verão, o que aconteceu é que ela foi embora deixando uma coisa mal resolvida entre eles, foi só isso!

- Pode ter durado pouco Tanya, mas o Ed foi completamente apaixonado por ela, sabe perfeitamente que o que tiveram foi intenso e os marcou demais.

- Pode até ser, mas não vou permitir que aquela bailarina de quinta, atrapalhe meus planos, Edward é meu Rosalie, e não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém fique entre nós. – o silêncio se fez no carro até chegarmos ao maldito hospital.

Ao chegarmos a sala de espera que ficava em frente ao quarto, todos que estavam daquela vez estavam ali, menos os meus tios, havia uma mulher pouca coisa mais alta que Alice abraçada a Emm, com certeza aquela era a tal Isabella de quem tanto falavam. Era tão insignificante, tão sem graça, tão comum.

- Emmett? – todos se viraram quando Rosalie o chamou, seus olhos faiscaram de raiva, ao vê-los abraçados, eu me perguntava o porquê dela estar com tanta raiva da tal Isabella? O que aquela mulher fez a ela? Mas em fim, minha prima era maluca, fato! A tal Bella olhou para nós e seus olhos praticamente saltaram ao olhar pra mim, com certeza já sabia de quem se tratava. – Como ele está? – Rosalie perguntou a ignorando por completo, fiz o mesmo indo pra junto do meu namorado que me olhava incrédulo.

- O que faz aqui? – seu tom deixava claro que não havia gostado da surpresa.

- Estava com Rose quando Emm ligou avisando, sabia que o encontraria aqui amor. – fiz questão de beijá-lo, sem me importar com a plateia, mas Ed não estava a fim de colaborar.

- Bella estava dizendo que está lucido e que...

- Acha que podemos vê-lo? – sorri com aquilo, minha prima sabia ser cruel quando queria, mas sua atitude não agradou ao seu marido, pelo olhar que lançou a sua esposa. Minha sogra foi pra junto daquela vadia e a levou pra junto deles, a afastando de Rose e Emm, que vinham em nossa direção.

- Não precisava trata-la assim. – Emmett a repreendeu, era a primeira vez que o via falando daquela forma, olhei para o meu namorado que estava estranhamente calado.

- Pelo visto já a perdoou, não é? – seu marido bufou impaciente.

- Não tenho nada que perdoá-la Rosalie, minha prima já sofreu o bastante... Bella pagou caro pelas escolhas que fez, será que não consegue compreender?

- Ela sumiu por quatro anos, quase matou o pai de tanto desgosto e nunca sequer ligou pra você... Como pode...

- Chega Rosalie! Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, sim ela errou e muito, mas não somos ninguém para julgá-la. Bella é muito mais que minha prima, ela é como uma irmã pra mim, isso a agrade ou não! – confesso que a reação dele me surpreendeu, depois do pito que levou, Rosalie fechou a cara, emburrada.

- Venha filha, me diga, ele quer mesmo conhecer Thony? – ouvi Esme dizer, nossa atenção foi para a conversa do outro lado da sala.

- Sim, foi a primeira coisa que disse, mas terei que falar com tio Carlisle antes.

- Por quê? – perguntou a insuportável da minha cunhada.

- Porque não sei como vai reagir quando o vir e... – de repente a tal Bella se calou, houve uma troca de olhares entre as duas, não pude deixar de notar o olhar do meu namorado fixo nas duas, especificamente nela, como se aquela vadia o tivesse hipnotizado. O cara que toma conta da sede da reserva, o tal Jacob falava com ela e minha atenção foi para o garotinho, ele até que era bonitinho, mas o que diabos havia de errado com o avô vê-lo?

... Estou atolada, ensaiando praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas assim que eu tiver um tempinho vou lá, e as crianças, como estão?

- Enormes, Claire...

Argh! Aquela garotinha era insuportável, mas Edward se derretia de amores por ela, eles continuaram naquele papo idiota, tentei desviar a atenção do meu namorado para mim.

- Porque não me ligou? – mas Ed parecia mais interessado na conversa deles. – Edward?

- Porque achei desnecessário, só vim ver se estava tudo bem. – respondeu seco, pelo seu tom estava bravo.

- Se é assim, podemos ir embora, o que acha?

- À vontade, eu vou ficar e esperar pelo meu pai.

- Não precisa ser grosso!

- Sei bem como é... – novamente ele desviou a atenção para ela, que falava um pouco mais alto agora. – Mas o velho Charlie está de volta, e pronto pra outra segundo ele.

- Caramba, cada vez que eu te vejo, está mais gata! – um gato disse ao cumprimenta-la, pelos traços, provavelmente também era da reserva.

Pobre garoto, precisava urgentemente de óculos! De repente toda a atenção foi para o garotinho, que saiu pouco tempo depois saiu com o tal Paul e o garoto da reserva. Agradeci mentalmente ao ver meu sogro entrar na sala em seguida.

- Olá Tanya querida, como vai? – me cumprimentou gentilmente como sempre o fazia.

- Melhor agora, não é meu amor? – Ed somente assentiu sério, seus lábios estavam em uma linha fina e aquilo não era bom sinal, ele cumprimentou o pai somente com um aceno. Carlisle cumprimentou Rose e Emm, indo em seguida para junto daquela mulher insuportável.

- Olá filha, soube que já falou com ele? – disse todo derretido.

- Sim, ele me parece bem, está lucido e fez até piadas. – a voz dela me enojava.

- Este é o velho Charlie. – meu sogro disse entre risos.

- Tio, ele pediu para ver Thony, acha que é prudente? – o que diabos havia de errado o avô conhecer o neto? Porque todos pareciam pisar em ovos, quanto a isto?

- Acredito que seja melhor eu estar presente, não sabemos como Charlie irá reagir a Thony.

- Credo pra que tanto drama? Porque ela simplesmente não o apresenta ao pai? – Ed me lançou um olhar nada agradável.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim Tanya. – disse Emmett.

- Como não? – insisti.

- Depois eu explico! – meu namorado disse ainda sério demais.

- Mas...

- Depois Tanya! – havia algo errado nessa história e minha intuição me dizia que eu não iria gostar nada disso.

- Posso acompanha-los? – minha sogra se ofereceu, abraçando aquela insuportável, paparicando a mulher que havia partido o coração do seu filho! Já estava farta daquilo tudo.

- Será de grande ajuda, acredito que a presença de Sue também ajude, quando vai trazê-lo? – Carlisle disse abraçando as duas.

- Na realidade, Thony está aqui no hospital, mas eu disse ao meu pai que o traria amanhã.

-Fez bem, acredito que seja melhor assim, vamos ver como ele passa esta noite, e o que mais ele disse? – todos naquela sala estavam atentos à conversa dos dois.

- Meu pai não quer que eu volte... – como diabos não quer que ela volte? Ela precisa voltar, ir embora o mais rápido possível! – Para Londres, não consegue compreender que a minha vida é lá, pediu pra que eu fique aqui, o que eu faço tio?

"_**Vá embora de uma vez por todas, vadia estúpida!" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Esta é uma decisão sua filha, mas na minha humilde opinião médica, acredito que deva adiar sua volta, até que ele esteja cem por cento! –aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo! O que havia dado naquela gente? Porque diabos não a deixavam ir embora de uma vez? Inferno!

- Ele quer ver o neto crescer, e... – vi meu sogro aproximar os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrar algo pra ela, que abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Seu pai já chegou, podemos ir agora? – Edward desviou sua atenção deles, para me olhar.

- Se quer tanto assim ir embora, porque veio então? – definitivamente estava impossível falar com ele hoje!

- Eu já disse que... – a chegada de tia Juliet e tio Albert me faz calar a boca.

- Bella? – praticamente berrou indo pra junto dela. – Oh meu Deus, como você está linda minha querida! – contive o riso quando Rose revirou os olhos, sinceramente não entendia o que viam naquela coisa tão sem graça, depois de cumprimenta-la, minha tia se juntou a nós, e o que é pior, teve a falta de senso de chama-la.

- Bella querida, venha aqui um pouco... – a tal Bella hesitante, estava ridícula naquele jeans surrado, com aquele tênis, será que a criatura não sabia o que era maquiagem? – Esta é minha sobrinha Tanya Denali, ela foi modelo internacional! É filha da minha irmã Carmem. – Rose revirava os olhos enquanto a mãe falava e a situação era no mínimo estranha.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Tanya. – a vadia disse com um aceno de cabeça simplesmente, ela tinha o nariz empinado e o queixo erguido, de certo modo evitava olhar para Edward.

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo!

- Tanya! – Edward ralhou apertando meu braço.

- Vejo que a educação é de família! – retrucou a vadia encarando Rosalie como se a desafiasse, minha prima lhe lançou um de seus olhares mortais. – Desculpe tia Juliet, mas sua filha deixou claro que não sou bem vinda e pelo visto, ela não é a única! – disse entre dentes olhando pra mim.

- Desculpe filha, sou mesmo uma tola, eu...

- Não se preocupe tia, somos todos adultos aqui. – grunhiu a cadela.

- Pelo tanto que falam de você, pensei que fosse encontrar algo melhor que isso! – senti o aperto de Edward se intensificar.

- Ou não! – disse com ironia. – Engraçado, você é exatamente o que me disseram... – era impressão minha ou ela prendia o riso?

- E o que lhe disseram? – exigi saber.

- Acredite querida, não vai gostar nada de saber! Foi um prazer! – disse sobre o ombro nos dando as costas, senti a raiva tomar conta de mim, minha vontade era de pegá-la pelos cabelos, mas aquilo não ficaria assim, não mesmo.

- Que mulherzinha mais... – fiz menção de ir atrás dela, mas Edward me deteve.

- Não se atreva Tanya, estamos em um hospital, não se esqueça disso! Além do mais, você a provocou primeiro.

- Como ousa defende-la?

- Nem era pra estar aqui pra começo de conversa... – ele apertou a ponte do nariz em sinal de irritação. – Não se atreva a fazer uma cena aqui ou irá se arrepender. – me calei diante do seu tom frio, Ed não estava exaltado, mas o modo como falou era cortante, mas assim que os ânimos acalmassem, ele ia me ouvir.

Alice mais do que depressa foi pra junto dela que saiu da sala de espera indo para o outro corredor, claro que o babão do meu primo foi atrás das duas. Depois de um tempo minha cunhada insuportável voltou sozinha passando por todos, vindo em nossa direção.

- Pode me dar um minuto? – disse parada diante do irmão.

- O que quer Alice? - Ed soltou da minha cintura, mas antes que se afastasse o segurei pelo braço.

- Não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, vai? – meu namorado olhou para o braço em seguida pra mim, seu olhar foi ainda mais cortante, o soltei e ele se afastou com a irmã.

Os dois pareciam discutir, Ed realmente estava irritado, os dois voltaram com o garotinho e quando viu Edward correu pra ele agarrando suas pernas, Edward mudou totalmente, sorriu pra ele o pegando nos braços.

- Porque o Ed está tão apegado aquele garoto? – perguntei encarando minha prima que olhou para o marido sem saber o que dizer.

-Isso é uma coisa que somente o Ed poderá lhe dizer, Tanya, além do mais, sabe que ele adora crianças.

-Estou vendo!- o garotinho estava no colo dele fazendo bico para beijar Alice, de repente ela o pegou nos braços e foi em direção ao corredor, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, voltando pra junto de nós. – Agora podemos ir embora?

- Eu não vou agora Tanya, mas você vai!

- Como é que é?

- Assim que eu sair daqui, passo no teu apartamento e conversamos, está bem?

- Mas Ed, o que vai fazer ainda aqui?

- Ele está certo Tanya, é melhor irmos, você vem comigo filha. – tia Juliet se intrometeu.

- Não se meta tia!

- Respeite sua tia Tanya, será que não consegue ter respeito por ninguém além de você mesma?

- Quer saber, eu vou embora, mas o senhor vai me explicar tudo isso direitinho ouviu bem? – cuspi entre os dentes saindo daquele inferno, Rosalie e meus tios me seguiram. Aquilo tudo era culpa daquela maldita, mas ela ia me pagar... Ah se ia!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	27. CAP 26

**Divirtam-se! **

* * *

**CAPITULO- XXVI**

**POV ALICE**

Bella praticamente espumava pela boca, estava tremendo, por isso achei melhor tirá-la dali antes que ela atacasse Tanya, e o pior que não seria a única, Charlotte a fuzilava com o olhar.

- Tudo bem Bella? – Jazz perguntou com preocupação.

- Tudo, só preciso me manter longe daquela... - Bella parecia escolher o adjetivo.

- Vadia? – conclui por ela.

- Alice! – meu noivo me repreendeu.

- Não me venha com, Alice! Sabe perfeitamente o quanto sua irmã e sua prima sabem ser vadias quando querem. – ele se calou diante de tal argumento.

- Eu só queria saber o que diabos ela faz aqui? – minha amiga andava de um lado para o outro e aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

- Provavelmente está com medo de deixar o Ed sozinho!

- Você não sabe o motivo que a trouxe aqui!

"_**Homens!" **_– às vezes meu noivo era tão ingênuo.

- Claro que sei, o fato do meu irmão estar aqui, pura e simplesmente, ou acredita que foi para saber sobre Charlie? Tanya veio marcar território, meu caro, ela tem medo que o Ed se reaproxime de Bella.

- Ela não corre este risco... – Bella disse ainda andando de um lado para outro. – Seu irmão ultimamente anda me evitando, como se eu fosse contagiosa, ou algo assim!

Será que ela não via o quanto meu irmão ainda é louco por ela? Bastava Bella estalar os dedos e o Ed daria um belo pé na bunda da dama de gelo.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora e...

- Nem pense nisso, é exatamente o que ela quer! Jazz fique aqui com ela, eu já venho.

- O que vai fazer Alice? – perguntou me olhando com preocupação.

- Fique com ela. – disse simplesmente voltando para a sala de espera, passei direto por todos, indo até o meu irmão, que tinha o braço envolvendo a cintura daquela insuportável. – Pode me dar um minuto? – pedi diante dele.

- O que quer Alice? – o conhecia perfeitamente pra saber que não estava nada contente com aquela situação toda, ele a soltou se afastando, mas a vadio o deteve.

- Não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, vai? - aquela vadia já estava torrando a minha paciência, mas meu irmão deveria estar muito bravo com ela, porque confesso que cheguei a ter pena da vadia com o olhar que ele lhe dirigiu.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntou impaciente.

- Tem que tirá-la daqui... – ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Bella está praticamente surtando no corredor... – Ed esfregou as mãos pelo rosto. – Se sua namorada a provocar mais uma vez... Não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra ela vê-lo com Tanya, Bella já tem problemas demais pra ter que aturar vê-los juntos.

- Ela é a minha namorada, uma hora isso iria acontecer.

- Uma coisa e saber que você tem alguém, Ed, outra é ver com os próprios olhos!

- Mais que merda! – praguejou com raiva, pelo que conhecia dele, estava furioso, mas toda aquela fúria desapareceu quando um garotinho fofo correu pra junto dele agarrando suas pernas.

- Voltei tio Ed! – Thony disse sorrindo pra ele, que se derreteu completamente, era tão bom vê-los juntos.

- Estou vendo amigão! – meu irmão disse ao pegá-lo no colo.

- Oi tia Alice. – o pequeno disse fazendo biquinho pra me dar um beijo, era impossível resistir a ele.

- Oi coisa linda! – o beijei encarrando meu irmão em seguida.

- Tire-a daqui Ed, antes que Tanya se de conta de que...

- Ela já está desconfiada, estou cansado disso, vou contar a ela hoje mesmo, não dá mais pra esconder.

- Não mesmo, olha pra você, está cada vez mais apegado a ele.

- Cadê a mamãe? Thony perguntou olhando de mim para Edward.

- Venha com a tia Alice, eu te levo até sua mãe.

- Tá! – meu sobrinho lindo se jogou para os meus braços, ele pesava pra burro. – Tchau tio Ed.

- Tchau amigão. – meu irmão lhe beijou a testa acariciando seus cabelos.

- Tire-a daqui, será melhor para todos, Ed. – ele somente assentiu enquanto eu me afastava com Thony, fui me juntar a Jazz e Bella. – Olha o que eu achei!

-Mamãe! – o pequeno desceu do meu colo e correu para Bella que se ajoelhou abrindo os braços, ela o agarrou firme, cheguei a ter pena do meu sobrinho. – Ta me esmagando mamãe. – choramingou tentando se soltar.

- Desculpa! – minha amiga pediu o soltando.

- Porque se tá triste? – perguntou acariciando o rosto da mãe, meu sobrinho era mesmo um garotinho fora do comum.

- A mamãe não ta triste, é que o meu pai acordou e a mamãe está feliz! – Thony franziu o cenho, com certeza estava confuso. – Amanhã você vai conhecer seu avô.

- O meu vovô?

- Isso mesmo, não é legal?

- Aham... – o pequeno concordou com um grunhido. – E o meu pai também? – os olhos de Bella saltaram.

- O que?

- Vou conhecer meu pai também?

- O seu pai? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Cadê o meu pai, mamãe? Todo mundo tem pai, onde ta o meu? – Bella estava atônita.

- A gente já conversou sobre isso, está lembrado? – meu sobrinho assentiu positivamente.

- Mas é que eu queria apresentar o meu pai, pro tio Ed! – o olhar de Bella encontrou o meu, estavam marejados, senti um nó em minha garganta. – O tio Ed é muito legal, ele é meu amigo e...

- Thony? – Jazz o chamou. – O que acha de darmos uma volta?

- De novo?

- Vem comigo, vou te apresentar um cara legal, ele também é amigo do seu tio Ed.

- Quem é?

- O Emmett, conhece? – Thony riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não tio Jazz, o tio Emmett é primo da mamãe. – meu sobrinho lindo o corrigiu.

- Eu sei, mas ele também é amigo do Ed, assim como eu, nós nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos a sua idade, sabia? – os olhos verdes de Thony brilharam.

- Fazia tempo que ele não falava do pai. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, ela ainda estava de joelhos, fui até ela e a ajudei a se levantar.

- Thony deve estar sentindo falta de uma figura paterna, ele tem um monte de tios, é natural sua curiosidade.

- Sei disso, mas como direi ao meu filho que seu pai é o tio Ed que ele tanto adora?

- Veja pelo lado bom, Bella, Thony adora Edward, e meu irmão é louco por ele, tenho certeza que seria melhor se contassem juntos, você e o Ed.

-Mas ele é tão pequenino, tão...

- Mas é um garoto esperto, inteligente, acredita mesmo que Thony não compreende o que se passa a sua volta?

- Acha que...

- Não digo que ele saiba, tudo isso é muito complexo e complicado até mesmo pra nós, adultos, quem diria para uma criança, mas Thony sente. Venha, vamos lá pra dentro. – pedi estendendo minha mão pra ela.

- Não quero voltar lá.

- Provavelmente ela nem esteja mais lá, pedi a Edward que a tirasse daqui.

-Você fez o que? Obrigada Alice! – disse sarcástica. – Agora seu irmão vai pensar que... Aquela mulher vai achar que fiz aquilo por ciúme e...

- Será que dá pra se acalmar? – ela bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, como Ed faz, eles eram tão parecidos e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. – Somente disse a ele que aquela vadia não tinha nada que estar aqui, que ela foi desagradável e inconveniente, como sempre e meu irmão compreendeu bem. Não se engane Bella, Ed sabe conhece muito bem a namorada que tem. – sorri ao ouvi-la sibilar algo inteligível, grunhindo em seguida.

Ao entrarmos, me surpreendi ao ver Thony no colo de Edward, eles estavam com Emmett e Jazz, os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram.

- Não disse que ele tinha levado aquela mulher embora? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não a estou vendo aqui, você está? – Bella semicerrou os olhos. – Mãe, onde está Tanya?

- Foi embora, Juliet e Alfred foram com ela e Rosalie. – respondeu somente, a gargalhada de Thony ecoou na sala, Emm havia dito algo que o fez rir com gosto e meu irmão tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

Minha amiga estava inquieta e achou melhor ir embora, ela e Ed mal se falaram, Charlotte, Garret e Paul foram com ela, nós ficamos, eu queria muito ver Charlie.

Claro que Emm foi o primeiro a entrar, assim que Sue saiu, minha mãe e os outros também foi vê-lo, havia chegado minha vez. Bella tinha razão, o velho Charlie estava de volta e diferente do que costumávamos ver, estava sorridente e empolgado para conhecer o neto do qual não parava de falar. Pediu para que eu o ajudasse a convencer Bella a ficar aqui, ele não queria que minha amiga voltasse para Londres, disse que gostaria de ver o neto crescer, e que aqui era o lugar dela.

Eu concordava plenamente com ele, aqui era o lugar de Bella, e de preferencia ao lado do meu irmão, havia muita gente na torcida pra que aqueles dois se acertassem, não seria nada fácil convencer aquela cabeça dura, mas eu tentaria, pela felicidade de todos, principalmente daqueles três.

- Em que está pensando? – meu noivo lindo perguntou me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Naqueles dois, quero dizer, naqueles três, quando Ed e Bella irão se acertar?

- As coisas estão bem complicadas Alie, seu irmão está com Tanya, não se esqueça disto.

- Mas ele não a ama e sabe disso!

- Não, eu não sei, exatamente o que Edward sente por Tanya, afinal eles estão juntos há dois anos, algo ele deve sentir por ela, concorda?

- Tesão!

- Alice! – disse em tom de repreenda.

- Eu conheço bem meu irmão Jazz, e sei perfeitamente que ele ainda ama Bella, assim como sei que ela ainda o ama, porque eles complicam tanto as coisas?

- Não se meta nisso Alice, as coisas já estão bastante complicadas e tendem a piorar quando Tanya descobrir que Ed é o pai de Thony.

- Não estou preocupada com Tanya e sim com Bella! Viu a reação dela quando ele perguntou pelo pai?

- Vi, e acredito que não vá ser nada fácil, quando chegar a hora de contar a ele.

- Tenho certeza que Ed a ajudará, Bella não conseguirá fazer isso sozinha.

- Disto não tenho duvidas, seu irmão é louco por aquele garoto.

- E quem não é?

- Tem razão! Mas o que me preocupa em tudo isto é quando Tanya souber, qual será a reação dela?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, mas dissimulada como é, será capaz de fingir que o aceita, só para manter meu irmão por perto. Aquela lá não vai abrir mão de Edward tão fácil, escute o que eu digo Jazz.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Passei um dia maravilhoso com meu filho, o garoto era mesmo uma figura, o levei ao parque, onde ele brincou com algumas crianças. Mas não ficamos muito tempo por lá, já que algumas mulheres me lançavam olhares estranhos e sorrisos afetados, achei melhor pegar meu filho e dar o fora dali. Fiz algumas perguntas enquanto passeávamos de carro, na realidade eu queria saber tudo sobre ele. O garoto já havia dito os desenhos preferidos, assim como seu super herói favorito.

- Lá em Londres você e sua mãe moram com a tia Charlotte?

- Aham... Agora sim, mas antes quando a gente tava lá longe, tio Paul morava com a gente, mas ele não é o meu pai?

- Conhece seu pai, Thony? – havíamos chegado à casa dos meus pais, ele meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, a mamãe disse que ele me ama muito, mas que não pode ficar com a gente.

- Ela disse? – novamente ele assentiu.

- E você gostaria de conhecê-lo?

- Aham... A mamãe diz que ele ta longe agora, mas que um dia eu vou conhecer ele e que a gente vai se dar muito bem.

- Ela disse?

- Aham...

- E o que mais a sua mãe disse? – Thony riu meneando a cabeça.

-Às vezes ela diz que sou lindo como o meu pai... – disse orgulhoso. – Mas o tio Paul disse que não era pra ficar perguntando sobre ele, porque a mamãe ficava muito triste... – ele se aproximou de mim, como se fosse me contar um segredo. – Ela chora.

- Chora? – meu filho somente assentiu, enquanto eu o tirava do carro.

Quando viu minha mãe, correu para ela se jogando em seus braços, é claro que dona Esme não perdeu a oportunidade de enchê-lo de beijos e mimos. O levei para a sala de música onde nos divertimos muito, assistimos TV, e no horário marcado o levei de volta para a mãe. Thony acabou adormecendo no carro, eu precisava providenciar o mais rápido possível uma daquelas cadeirinhas pra ele.

- O que fez com ele? – Bella perguntou ao atender a porta e vê-lo adormecido em meus braços, contei a ela o que fizemos durante o dia e aproveitei para falar sobre a ideia que tive.

- Acha que teria problema se Thony entrasse na minha turma de piano?

- Como assim? – seu cenho estava franzido.

- Na fundação, gostaria de matriculá-lo, ele tem muito talento Bella, e bem direcionado acredito que...

- Mas não acha que ele é pequeno demais? – me cortou, havia preocupação em seu tom.

- Ele adora piano. – argumentei.

- Sei disso, mas não quero forçá-lo a nada Edward, se Thony quiser seguir a carreira de musico, pianista, será uma opção dele, não quero impor nada a ele, ainda mais agora.

- Não estou impondo, só acho que seria bom pra ele, para nós dois, passaríamos um tempo juntos, eu poderia curti-lo um pouco mais e...

- Tudo bem... – novamente ela me cortou. - Eu o levo comigo aos ensaios, e o matriculo em uma de suas aulas, está bem assim? - seria perfeito, assim os veria todos os dias! Pedi para coloca-lo na cama e Bella me deu passagem, mas antes se desculpou pela agitação e a bagunça, a casa estava cheia de gente, estavam bebendo e falando alto. Os cumprimentei com um breve aceno e subi para o quarto deles, Bella me acompanhou é claro.

- Uau, é sempre assim? – disse sem conseguir me conter.

- Esta é minha vida! – falou ao abrir a porta do quarto que estava digamos, mais organizado do que mais cedo.

- E Thony, convive bem com isso? – perguntei enquanto colocava meu filho na cama.

- Dancei até os sete meses de gestação, todos lá embaixo viram Thony nascer, ele faz parte disso tudo, Edward. Sim Thony está acostumado com toda essa agitação, essa bagunça e essa correria. – disse em um folego só, parecia agitada.

- Você dançou grávida? – não consegui esconder a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

- O fato de estar grávida não me impedia de dançar, fiz muitas apresentações grávida, em algumas as pessoas olhavam chocadas, em outras encantadas. – tentei imaginar a cena, Bella dançando grávida.

-Você deve ter ficado linda grávida. – vocalizei meu pensamento, Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Fiquei enorme! Redonda! Mas toda a vez que olho pra ele, vejo o quanto valeu à pena... Tudo que passei valeu à pena quando o tive em meus braços pela primeira vez. – o modo como disse aquilo me fez sentir uma pontada de inveja, queria ter estado ao lado dela naquele momento, em todos os momentos.

- Queria ter estado lá, ao seu lado! – e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Me perdoa, por tê-lo privado disto, mas acredite... Você esteve em todos os momentos importantes.

- Como? Se eu nem sequer sabia que...

-Você sempre esteve aqui... – Bella apontou para a própria cabeça. - E aqui. – depois apontou para o seu coração. - Sempre fiz questão de que fosse presente na vida de Thony, ele sabe que tem um pai...

- Eu sei, ele me disse.

- Sabe que é musico, só não sabe ainda que o pai dele é você, mas encontraremos um jeito de contar a ele, quando você estiver seguro de que é isso mesmo que quer, porque depois disso, será pra sempre Edward. – confesso que não sabia o que sentia exatamente naquele momento, pelo que acabara de dizer e pelo que Thony falou, Bella nunca escondeu o fato de que seu pai estava por ai, e estava disposta a contar a verdade a ele.

- Estou seguro do que quero, eu o quero Bella, é meu filho. – lhe assegurei.

- Está encantado com a ideia... – havia ternura em suas palavras. - Sei que vai levar certo tempo até compreender o que estou dizendo e...

- Eu estou pronto, Bella. – insisti, ela meneou a cabeça freneticamente.

- Está?- seu tom havia mudado. - Está pronto para abrir mão de muitas coisas por ele? Sua vida vai mudar completamente, sua rotina, tudo! De repente você só tem olhos pra ele, sua privacidade irá pro espaço! Ele irá tomar um espaço tão grande em sua vida que... Terá momentos que esquecerá completamente de você, de suas necessidades, prioridades... Porque as dele vem em primeiro lugar. – despejou em um folego só, eu me perguntava se ela falava dela mesma? Por certo que era, mas não havia arrependimento em suas palavras, era somente uma constatação.

- Teve que abrir mão de muita coisa, por ele, não é? – Bella soltou um longo suspiro mordendo os lábios novamente, será que ela fazia ideia do quanto àquilo era tentador?

- Mas não me arrependo um segundo sequer. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Estou vendo, mas agora estou aqui Bella, e podemos dividir as responsabilidades sobre ele. – sem me dar conta havia me aproximado dela, era como se seu corpo chamasse o meu, como se um atraísse o outro. – E sim, eu estou disposto a tudo pelo meu filho. – voltei a lhe assegurar, seus olhos estavam fixos em minha boca, eu desejava mais que tudo beijá-la, jogá-la naquela cama e fazer amor com ela até que minhas forças esgotassem. Levei minha mão ao seu rosto, com o polegar delineei aqueles lábios, Bella estava de olhos fechados, parecia apreciar a carícia. Deus, como eu queria beijá-la!

- Acho melhor você ir. – pediu em uma tentativa inútil de me afastar, havia tanto sentimento naquele par de olhos castanhos... Tantas perguntas mudas. - Edward. – estremeci ao ouvir meu nome sair de seus lábios de forma sussurrada, a razão dizia, afaste-se... Mas o meu coração dizia beije-a, tome-a pra você outra vez. Beijei sua testa me afastando dela em seguida.

- Obrigado por me deixar ficar com ele hoje, nos falamos, está bem? – Bella assentiu somente, sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, ainda travando uma luta interna com o meu desejo e a minha razão.

Achei melhor me manter afastado dela, ficava em Seattle, com Tanya, fui algumas vezes ao seu apartamento, ela veio aqui, e outras saímos. Mas Bella não saia da minha cabeça, as vezes Tanya me perguntava em que estava pensando, dou alguma desculpa .Uma semana havia se passado desde o dia em que estive na casa dela, fui pegar Thony outro dia, mas quem me recebeu foi Charlotte, segundo ela, Bella passava praticamente o dia todo e boa parte da noite no anfiteatro. Não me atrevi ir até lá, ela matriculou Thony em uma de minhas aulas, tentei evita-la o máximo que pude, me dedicando ao meu filho, ao trabalho e a minha namorada.

- Cara eu to vazando! – Emmett anunciou entrando na minha sala.

- O que? – perguntei despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Seu pai ligou, tio Charlie acordou.

-Acordou?

- Sim, estou indo pra lá, Bella já deve estar lá, ele disse que meu tio chamou por ela assim que abriu os olhos.

- Isso é bom.

- Sim, é, estou indo pra lá.

- Vou com você. – ele somente assentiu, no caminho minha mãe me ligou avisando que já estava lá e que Jasper e Alice estavam a caminho.

Ao chegarmos à sala de espera vi minha irmã e meu cunhado ao lado de minha mãe, Jacob e Leah, estavam com Sue, Paul estava com meu filho, assim como Charlotte e Garret.

-Tio Ed! – o pequeno disse disparando pra junto de mim.

- E ai amigão? – o abracei bem apertado beijando sua testa.

- E ai! – ele cumprimentou Emm dando com a mão fechada na dele.

- E ai Jr.- Thony riu com o apelido.

- Bella não quer que o chame assim! – o repreendi, Emmett riu dando de ombros, cumprimentei a todos, indo até minha mãe. – Como ele está?

-Ao que parece bem melhor, Bella está lá dentro com ele. – coloquei meu filho no chão e ele correu pra junto de Adam. Sue foi em direção à porta e a abriu, provavelmente estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

- _Oi Bella, e ai, como ele está?_ – de onde estávamos a ouvimos perguntar.

- _Estou pronto pra outra mulher, venha aqui, que estou com saudade de você._ – a voz grave de Charlie soou e foi impossível conter o riso.

- Pelo visto ele tá bem melhor! – Emm disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas, sorri meneando a cabeça, aquele não tinha mesmo jeito.

- _Acho bom eu ir embora, pelo visto a coisa vai ficar quente aqui._ – ouvi Bella dizer ao sair, ela parou diante da porta e seu olhar percorreu por todos ali, pousando em Emmett e eu, que estávamos um pouco mais afastados, meu amigo ficou sério e foi em sua direção.

- E ai Bella, como ele está? – perguntou a envolvendo em seus braços enormes, Emm havia me dito que tinham conversado e se acertado, mas que Rosalie ainda estava implicando com Bella e o motivo, nem mesmo ele sabia.

- Bem, lúcido e louco pra conhecer o neto! – Bella disse apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, parecia cansada.

-Emmett? – a atenção de todos foi para a entrada do corredor onde Rosalie estava parada com Tanya ao seu lado. Que porra era aquela? Mas o que diabos Tanya fazia aqui? – Como ele está? – Rose perguntou ao marido ignorando Bella, que tinha os olhos fixos em Tanya, eu me perguntava o que estaria se passando naquela cabeça? Minha namorada veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo.

- O que faz aqui? – não consegui me controlar, meu tom deixava claro que não havia gostado nada da surpresa.

- Estava com Rose quando Emm ligou avisando, sabia que o encontraria aqui amor. – disse me beijando em seguida, tentando aprofundá-lo. Cortei o beijo a contendo, era óbvio que estava provocando Bella.

- Bella estava dizendo que está lucido e que... – Emm dizia quando sua mulher o cortou bruscamente ignorando completamente Bella.

- Acha que podemos vê-lo? – conhecia Emm perfeitamente pra sacar que estava furioso com Rosalie, minha mãe foi pra junto de Bella, a levando para o outro lado da sala, senti meu coração apertado e uma vontade incontrolável de arrancar a cabeça de Rosalie. Ela e Emm vieram em nossa direção.

- Não precisava trata-la assim. – meu migo cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Pelo visto já a perdoou, não é? – Rosalie retrucou e Emmett bufou impaciente.

- Não tenho nada que perdoá-la Rosalie, minha prima já sofreu o bastante... Bella pagou caro pelas escolhas que fez, será que não consegue compreender? – disse em defesa de Bella, fiquei calado, porque se dissesse algo, não ia prestar.

- Ela sumiu por quatro anos, quase matou o pai de tanto desgosto e nunca sequer ligou pra você... Como pode...

- Chega Rosalie! – jamais vi meu amigo tão puto. - Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, sim ela errou e muito, mas não somos ninguém para julgá-la. Bella é muito mais que minha prima, ela é como uma irmã pra mim, isso a agrade ou não!

Confesso que ainda tinha sentia magoa por tudo que houve, mas sinceramente eu a havia perdoado, foi uma sucessão de mal entendidos, de desencontros. Como sempre, Rosalie emburrou, já que detestava ser contrariada. Minha atenção foi para a conversa do outro lado da sala, para Bella.

... Ele quer mesmo conhecer Thony? – ouvi minha mãe perguntar a ela.

- Sim, foi a primeira coisa que disse, mas terei que falar com tio Carlisle antes. – será que Charlie sacaria que Thony é meu? Bella dirá a verdade a ele?

- Por quê? – minha irmã perguntou, Alice como sempre estava ao seu lado.

- Porque não sei como vai reagir quando o vir e... – Bella se calou de repente.

- Oohh! – Alice soltou depois das duas trocarem um olhar significativo.

- É, oohh! – Bella respondeu como se fosse óbvio, ela parecia evitar de todas as formas olhar em nossa direção, sinceramente eu não a culpava.

- Oi sumida! – Jake disse ao se aproximar deles, com sua esposa Leah, eles conversaram sobre amenidades, Bella disse que andava ocupada demais, o que era verdade, Alice havia comentado que ela passava o dia todo e boa parte da noite no anfiteatro. Sorri quando perguntou sobre as crianças e Claire, na festa que a pequena irá fazer quando a vir, Tanya chamou minha atenção pra si.

- Porque não me ligou? – seu tom era entediado. – Edward?

- Porque achei desnecessário, só vim ver se estava tudo bem. – respondi seco, sinceramente eu não estava com muita paciência e Tanya não estava colaborando.

- Se é assim, podemos ir embora, o que acha? – então era isso que ela queria?

- À vontade, eu vou ficar e esperar pelo meu pai.

- Não precisa ser grosso! – disse fazendo bico, mas sinceramente naquele momento não me importei nenhum pouco, voltei minha atenção para a conversa do outro lado da sala.

- Sei bem como é, mas o velho Charlie está de volta, e pronto pra outra segundo ele. – estavam todos a volta dela, eu, Tanya, Emm e Rosalie, estávamos afastados, Seth entrou indo na direção dela.

- Caramba, cada vez que eu te vejo, está mais gata! – era obrigado a concordar com ele, Bella estava ainda mais linda. Ele brincou com Thony e de repente meu filho tornou-se o centro das atenções, mas Bella parecia incomodada com aquilo e de repente Paul e Seth saíram com ele, minutos depois meu pai chegou e veio primeiro nos cumprimentar.

- Olá Tanya querida, como vai? – a cumprimentou gentilmente como sempre fazia, mas pela cara dele poderia jurar que estava se perguntando o que ela fazia aqui?

- Melhor agora, não é meu amor? – somente assenti, cumprimentei meu pai e ele notou que meu humor não era dos melhores, depois de cumprimentar Emm e Rosalie, foi pra junto de Bella.

- Olá filha, soube que já falou com ele? – meu pai tinha um carinho muito especial por Bella, não somente pelo fato de tê-la visto crescer, mas era o padrinho dela.

- Sim, ele me parece bem, está lucido e fez até piadas. – cada vez que Bella falava, vi pela minha visão periférica que Tanya revirava os olhos.

- Este é o velho Charlie. – meu pai disse entre risos.

- Tio, ele pediu para ver Thony, acha que é prudente? – o semblante do meu pai mudou completamente, ficou sério de repente.

- Acredito que seja melhor eu estar presente, não sabemos como Charlie irá reagir a Thony. – disse com certa preocupação.

- Credo pra que tanto drama? Porque ela simplesmente não o apresenta ao pai? – minha namorada disparou revirando os olhos, minha vontade era de manda-la calar a boca, mas me limitei a lhe lançar um olhar reprovador.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim Tanya. – Emmett se apressou em dizer.

- Como não? – definitivamente Tanya não sabia quando parar.

- Depois eu explico! – falei sério, ela merecia saber a verdade.

- Mas...

- Depois Tanya! – ela se calou emburrando, como a prima.

- Posso acompanha-los? – ouvi minha mãe se oferecer, com certeza seria de grande ajuda.

- Será de grande ajuda, acredito que a presença de Sue também ajude, quando vai trazê-lo? – meu pai perguntou abraçado a minha mãe e a Bella.

- Na realidade, Thony está aqui no hospital, mas eu disse ao meu pai que o traria amanhã.

-Fez bem, acredito que seja melhor assim, vamos ver como ele passa esta noite, e o que mais ele disse?

- Meu pai não quer que eu volte... – aquilo me pegou de surpresa. - Para Londres, não consegue compreender que a minha vida é lá, pediu pra que eu fique aqui, o que eu faço tio?

"_**Fique! Fique Bella!" **_– me vi pedindo mentalmente.

- Esta é uma decisão sua filha, mas na minha humilde opinião médica, acredito que deva adiar sua volta, até que ele esteja cem por cento! – eu a conhecia bem, ela acabaria cedendo, Bella sempre pensava nos outros em primeiro lugar, ela ficaria.

- Ele quer ver o neto crescer, e... – meu pai sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e sou capaz de aportar como disse que ele também queria.

- Seu pai já chegou, podemos ir agora? – Tanya disse irritadiça, ela era como Rosalie, gostava da atenção toda pra si, e naquele momento toda a atenção da sala estava em Bella e aquilo para minha namorada era imperdoável.

- Se quer tanto assim ir embora, porque veio então?

- Eu já disse que... – Tanya se calou com a chegada de Juliet e Alfred.

- Bella? Oh meu Deus, como você está linda minha querida! – Juliet disse quase esmagando Bella em um abraço, o que deixou a filha e a sobrinha incomodadas, em seguida veio pra junto de nós, cumprimentando a todos.

- Bella querida, venha aqui um pouco... – chamou em seguida, mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo? Tanya a mediu de cima abaixo enquanto ela se aproximava hesitante, em nenhum momento olhou pra mim e aquilo me incomodou e muito. – Esta é minha sobrinha Tanya Denali, ela foi modelo internacional! É filha da minha irmã Carmem. – será que Juliet fez de propósito? Será que não se dava conta do quanto aquilo era constrangedor para todos.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Tanya. – Bella disse em um tom inexpressível, mantinha o queixo erguido e aquele narizinho lindo arrebitado.

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo! – Tanya respondeu com desdém.

- Tanya! – a repreendi segurando seu braço com um pouco mais de força.

- Vejo que a educação é de família! – Bella retrucou sem se abalar, encarando Rosalie, que se pudesse a mataria com um olhar. - Desculpe tia Juliet, mas sua filha deixou claro que não sou bem vinda e pelo visto, ela não é a única! – desta vez ela encarou Tanya.

-Desculpe filha, sou mesmo uma tola, eu... – provavelmente ela tenha notado a merda que fez.

- Não se preocupe tia, somos todos adultos aqui...

- Pelo tanto que falam de você, pensei que fosse encontrar algo melhor que isso! – apertei seu braço novamente, oque diabos havia dado nela para atacar Bella daquela forma?

- Ou não! – Bella concluiu com ironia. – Engraçado, você é exatamente o que me disseram... – eu conhecia perfeitamente aquele olhar.

- E o que lhe disseram? – Tanya exigiu saber.

- Acredite querida, não vai gostar nada de saber! Foi um prazer! – disse sobre os ombros nos dando as costas, Emmett prendia o riso e Tanya estava furiosa com a insinuação.

- Que mulherzinha mais... – ela fez menção de ir atrás de Bella, mas a contive.

- Não se atreva Tanya, estamos em um hospital, não se esqueça disso! Além do mais, você a provocou primeiro. – cuspi entre os dentes em um tom baixo, mas cortante.

- Como ousa defende-la? – seus olhos faiscaram pra mim.

- Nem era pra estar aqui pra começo de conversa... – estava levando tudo de mim, manter o controle naquele momento. - Não se atreva a fazer uma cena aqui ou irá se arrepender. – ela se calou, mas eu sabia que aquilo estava longe de acabar.

Notei que Alice foi pra junto de Bella e levou em direção ao outro corredor, Jasper foi com as duas, durante um tempo só se ouvia murmúrios, passei os olhos pelas pessoas ali e Charlotte fuzilava Tanya com o olhar, assim como Leah, a situação não estava nada boa. De repente Alice rompeu atravessando a sala, vindo em minha direção.

- Pode me dar um minuto? – pelo seu tom, sabia que viria bomba.

- O que quer Alice? – soltei da cintura de Tanya, mas ela segurou meu braço, me detendo.

- Não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, vai? – não lhe respondi, somente olhei para o meu braço em seguida olhe pra ela que me soltou imediatamente.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei impaciente quando nos afastamos o suficiente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	28. CAP 27

**Depois de incontatáveis problemas com o meu pc, **

**aqui estou eu de volta! Me desculpem pelo atraso e a bagunça! **

**Beijos e por favorzinho, digam o que estão achando da estória, Ok? **

* * *

**CAPITULO- XXVII**

**POV EDWARD cont.**

- Tem que tirá-la daqui... – exigiu semicerrando os olhos. - Bella está praticamente surtando no corredor... – aquilo definitivamente era um pesadelo, esfreguei as mãos pelo meu rosto, eu queria simplesmente desaparecer dali. – Se sua namorada a provocar mais uma vez... – Alice bufou revirando os olhos. - Não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra ela vê-lo com Tanya, Bella já tem problemas demais pra ter que aturar vê-los juntos. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Ela é a minha namorada, uma hora isso iria acontecer. – falei como se fosse obvio.

- Uma coisa e saber que você tem alguém, Ed, outra é ver com os próprios olhos!

- Mais que merda! – não queria magoá-la, mas Tanya era minha namorada e o que eu poderia fazer? Naquele momento eu sentia raiva, muita raiva, raiva de tudo! Mas todo aquele sentimento se esvaiu quando vi meu filho correr n minha direção e seus bracinhos envolverem minhas pernas.

- Voltei tio Ed! – anunciou com um enorme sorriso, o peguei em meus braços, sentindo o meu coração se acalmar.

- Estou vendo amigão!

- Oi tia Alice. – sorri ao vê-lo fazer biquinho para beijá-la, minha irmã se derreteu completamente pra ele.

- Oi coisa linda! – o beijou, me encarrando em seguida.

- Tire-a daqui Ed, antes que Tanya se de conta de que...

- Ela já está desconfiada, estou cansado disso, vou contar a ela hoje mesmo, não dá mais pra esconder. – Alice assentiu.

- Não mesmo, olha pra você, está cada vez mais apegado a ele. – era verdade, era como Bella havia dito, minhas prioridades estavam mudando, e Thony ocupava um espaço imenso em meu coração e em minha vida de agora em diante.

- Cadê a mamãe? Thony perguntou olhando de outro.

- Venha com a tia Alice, eu te levo até sua mãe.

- Tá! – Thony se jogou para o colo dela, que o pegou com certo esforço. – Tchau tio Ed.

- Tchau amigão. – me despedi beijando sua testa.

- Tire-a daqui, será melhor para todos, Ed. – somente assenti voltando pra junto de Tanya.

– Agora podemos ir embora? – Tanya disse assim que me aproximei, aquilo foi a gota d'água e acabei perdendo a paciência.

- Eu não vou agora Tanya, mas você vai!

- Como é que é? – disse ao semicerrar os olhos.

- Assim que eu sair daqui, passo no teu apartamento e conversamos, está bem?

- Mas Ed, o que vai fazer ainda aqui? – exigiu saber.

- Ele está certo Tanya, é melhor irmos, você vem comigo filha. – Juliet interviu.

- Não se meta tia! – Tanya cuspiu furiosa.

- Respeite sua tia Tanya, será que não consegue ter respeito por ninguém além de você mesma? –foi minha vez de cuspir entre os dentes.

- Quer saber, eu vou embora, mas o senhor vai me explicar tudo isso direitinho ouviu bem? – virou-se batendo o pé, Rosalie e seus pais a seguiram.

- Ela vai arrancar o seu coro! – Emmett disse ao meu lado.

- Sinceramente, pouco me importa o que ela vai fazer Emm.

- Vai contar a ela, não vai?

- Vou!

- Eu é que não queria estar na tua pele. – nossa atenção foi desviada para o outro corredor, onde Jasper entrava com Thony.

- Esse aqui é o cara de quem eu falei. – disse apontando para Emmett.

- E ai Jr. O que manda?

- Ele é o primo da minha mãe, tio Jazz. – meu filho disse entre risos, indo para o colo de Emmett.

- Eu sei, mas ele e o seu tio Ed, são amigos desde pequenos sabia?

- É? – os olhinhos dele brilharam.

- O que houve? – praticamente sussurrei para ele.

- Depois te conto. – somente assenti, Emm falava empolgado sobre a nossa época de crianças, e meu filho o ouvia maravilhado.

Bella e Alice voltaram e se juntaram a minha mãe, em nenhum momento ela flou comigo, Emm entrou pra ver Charlie e Thony foi pra junto dela, que foi embora em seguida com Paul, Charlotte e Garrett. Alice entrou e aproveitei para saber o que houve.

- O que aconteceu Jazz?

- Cara, sinceramente não acho que...

- Por favor, Jazz. – insisti.

- Ela não ta bem... – disse se referindo a Bella. – Se visse como agarrou o filho, como se ele fosse à única coisa que a mantivesse em pé. E Quando Thony falou do pai, Bella...

- Ele falou do pai?

- Bella disse que estava chorando de...

- Ela estava chorando? Por quê?

- Tem mesmo certeza de que não sabe? – disparou me encarando.

- Prossiga. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Ela disse que seu pai havia acordado e que queria conhece-lo, foi quando Thony perguntou se conheceria o pai também.

- E o que Bella disse?

- Ficou atônita, em choque, sem saber o que dizer, Thony ficou insistindo perguntando pelo pai, onde estava, disse que todos tinham um pai menos ele... Insisti em dizer que quer apresentar você ao pai dele, disse que você é muito legal e que é o amigo dele.

-E Bella?

- Se desesperou... Não sabe como dirá a ele, tem medo de que Thony não compreenda, Alice está muito preocupada com ela.

- Se Bella quiser, podemos contar juntos.

-Foi o que Alice disse a ela, mas acredito que seja melhor esperar, dar tempo aos dois, Edward. Ainda tem que contar a Tanya e sabemos que minha prima não vai reagir nada bem ao fato de ter tido um filho com Bella.

- O que eu posso fazer, Thony é meu filho ela aceite ou não... Não estou disposto abrir mão do meu filho, Jazz.

- Você a ama?

- O que? – do que ele estava falando?

- Tanya? Você a ama? – me calei sem saber o que dizer. – Ainda ama Bella? – engoli seco. – Sinceramente eu não queria estar no teu lugar amigo. – somente assenti, não esperei minha irmã voltar, fui embora, precisava ficar sozinho, precisava pensar.

Fui pra casa dos meus pais, estava sem saco pra ir pra casa, fiquei no meu antigo quarto, tomei um banho repassando o dia infernal que tive. Pensei em Tanya, na difícil conversa que teríamos, em Thony, mas principalmente pensei em Bella... Ela ficaria em Forks? Ela ainda me amava?

Fechei meus olhos me lembrando das vezes em que estivemos juntos, do beijo que trocamos no anfiteatro... No modo como ela ainda mexia comigo, em como estava linda! Mas e Tanya? O que eu faria com Tanya? Meu celular tocou me despertando dos meus devaneios, olhei no visor, era Tanya.

-Tanya?

"Você disse que viria pra cá assim que saísse dai." – seu tom deixava claro que estava magoada.

- Desculpe, estou cansado demais, mas amanhã assim que sair da fundação vou pra ai, está bem?

"Quer que eu vá pra ai?"

- Não estou em casa, Tanya, estou na casa dos meus pais.

"O que faz ai?"

- Só estava cansado demais pra dirigir, amanhã nos falamos, ta ok?- ouvi um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha.

"Está bem, te espero amanhã então, te amo!" – fechei meus olhos apertando a ponte do meu nariz, eu simplesmente não conseguia responder àquilo, nunca consegui.

- Se cuida, beijo! – ela desligou em seguida.

Dei graças por minha mãe manter algumas roupas minhas aqui, assim que acordei tomei um banho e me aprontei, ontem havíamos saído às pressas da fundação e aquilo hoje deve estar uma loucura. Desci encontrando meus pais e Alice a mesa, tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia filho, sente-se e tome seu café.

- Bom dia. – foi o que consegui dizer, ao me sentar.

- Vai para a fundação? – somente assenti, respondendo a Alice.

- Desculpe, mas vou chegar tarde hoje, prometi a Bella que estaria com ela no horário de visitas.

-Falando nisto, precisamos ir, ou nos atrasaremos. – meu pai disse terminando seu café.

- Aonde vão?

- Bella vai levar Thony para conhecer Charlie... – minha mãe respondeu, por um momento havia me esquecido completamente.

- Também vou! – falei me colocando de pé.

- Mas nem tomou seu café. – dona Esme disse com preocupação.

- Não acho uma boa ideia... – Alice disse séria. - Depois aquela sua namorada aparece por lá e...

- Isso não vai se repetir.

- Tem certeza disso, filho? Ontem já foi estressante demais e...

- Hoje vou ter uma conversa com Tanya... – disse cortando meu pai. – Vou contar sobre Thony.

- Porque não aproveita e dá um pé na bunda dela logo de uma vez?

- Alice! – meu pai a repreendeu.

- Ah, qual é, vocês sabem tanto quanto eu que ele não a ama, que ama a Bella!

- Este é um assunto que só diz respeito ao seu irmão, Tanya é namorada dele, você goste ou não. – minha irmã assentiu levantando-se.

- O senhor tem razão, mas tenha em mente uma coisa Edward, Bella vai ficar...

- Ainda não sabemos qual será sua decisão, Alice. – lembrou minha mãe.

- Sei que vai ficar, vocês a conhecem, sabe que ela fará a vontade do pai... Bella sempre pensa nos outros em primeiro, estão lembrados? – todos se calaram diante aquele argumento. – Fique com sua Tanya e seja infeliz, espero que Bella refaça sua vida, que encontre um cara e siga em frente... – somente a ideia fez meu estômago contorcer de raiva e minhas mãos cerraram empunho. – Está desperdiçando a chance que o destino está dando a você de finalmente ser feliz com a mulher que realmente ama, tenha isto em mente irmãozinho!- disse saindo simplesmente.

- Ela tem lá suas razões!

- Carl! – minha mãe o repreendeu.

No caminho para o hospital liguei para Emm e pedi pra que segurasse as pontas por lá, até eu chegar, Jasper estaria lá pra ajuda-lo, ao chegarmos Bella estava lá com Thony e Sue.

- Bom dia filha. – meu pai a cumprimentou com um abraço carinhoso, minha mãe fez o mesmo.

- Onde estão Paul, Charlotte e Garret? – Alice disparou ao cumprimenta-la.

- Paul foi com o pessoal para o anfiteatro, minha tia e Garret, foram resolver alguns assuntos pessoais, eles me deixaram aqui, posso ir com você pra fundação?

- E Thony? – minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

- Ele vai comigo, não se preocupe, está acostumado a toda esta agitação. – finalmente seu olhar encontrou o meu. – Oi. – disse fazendo um aceno.

- Oi. – respondi da mesma forma.

- Tio Ed! – Thony veio pra junto de mim.

- Oi amigão. – disse o pegando em meus braços.

-Eu vou conhecer o meu avô Charlie! – parecia bem animado.

- Isso é bom, vai gostar dele, Charlie é um cara legal. – de repente Thony passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço me dando um abraço forte.

- Você é que é muito legal tio Ed. – senti um nó se formar em minha garganta. – A gente vai ter aula hoje? – limpei a garganta antes de responder.

- Sim, vou estar lá esperando você, amigão. - ele apoiou a cabecinha no meu ombro e ficou ali, quietinho.

Meu pai saiu por um instante voltando com seu jaleco, entrou no quarto de Charlie e saiu um tempo depois.

- Ele está pronto, podem entrar. – coloquei Thony no chão, mas ele não largou minha mão.

- Vem com agente, tio Ed. – disse inocente.

- O tio Ed vai esperar aqui fora, está bem?

- Ele não pode ir mamãe? – Bella olhou para o meu pai e em seguida pra mim.

- Se ele quiser, claro que pode vir.

- Acha mesmo uma boa ideia? – Bella deu de ombros.

- Acredito que a reação dele será a mesma, com ou sem você lá... – ela estendeu a mão para Thony, que ainda segurava firme minha mão. – Mas prepare-se, não vai ser nada agradável! – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Sua sorte é que ele não anda armado, ainda! – minha irmã disse atrás de nós.

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que me surpreendi ao vê-lo ali, ainda mais depois de ontem, o modo como Thony o abraçou, senti um nó se formar em minha garganta. Edward estava visivelmente emocionado, aliás, ele não era o único. Thony insistiu pra que ele entrasse conosco, estava de mãos dadas com Edward.

- Ele não pode ir mamãe? – disse meu pequeno sem soltá-lo, olhei para tio Carlisle que somente assentiu.

- Se ele quiser, claro que pode vir. – Edward me olhou surpreso.

- Acha mesmo uma boa ideia? – perguntou me encarando com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, apenas dei de ombros.

- Acredito que a reação dele será a mesma, com ou sem você lá... – estendi minha mão para Thony, que ainda segurava firme a mão do pai. – Mas prepare –se, não vai ser nada agradável. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sua sorte é que ele não anda armado, ainda! – Alice provocou atrás de nós.

- O máximo que ele fará é atacar algo em você, como anda seus reflexos?

- Melhores impossíveis.

- Isso é bom, vai precisar deles. – Edward parou diante da porta, me olhando sério. – Estou brincando seu bobo. – falei dando com a mão em seu peito.

- Mas o que é isso Carl? – ouvi meu pai dizer ao ver todos entrando no quarto. – Onde está Bella e o meu neto?

- Estou aqui pai. – entrei primeiro sendo seguida por Thony e Edward, os olhos do meu pai pousaram em meu filho que ainda estava de mãos dadas com o pai.

- Isso é alguma piada?

- Acalme-se Charlie... – tio Carlisle disse em um tom baixo. – O menino não sabe ainda!

-Agora entendo tudo... Por isso mentiu não é? Me fez pensar que havia se tornado uma...

- Charlie! – Sue o repreendeu.

- O que pai? Uma vadia?

- Bella! – foi a vez de tia Esme me repreender, Edward puxou Thony pra junto de si.

- Porque não me disse a verdade?

- Porque tive medo... Medo que fizesse algo contra ele. – os olhos do meu pai estavam fixos em Edward agora.

- Sabia disso o tempo todo? – seu tom foi exaltado.

- Não! – intervi. – Ele nunca soube, ninguém sabia além da mamãe e tia Charlotte.

- Poderia ter me dito!

- Pra que? Para o senhor ir atrás dele exigir algum tipo de reparação? Ameaçá-lo? Se lembra das coisas que me disse quando parti para Londres? – e lá estavam as benditas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – Como eu poderia contar ao senhor? Me diz?

- Ele te engravidou, assim como fez com a outra! – aquilo foi como um soco bem no estômago.

- Edward, pode levar Thony lá pra fora?

-Leve-o Alice, eu fico com você. – disse se pondo ao meu lado.

- Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil, fique com ele lá fora. – Edward assentiu, mas antes de sair segurou firme minha mão, meu corpo todo reagiu aquele simples toque, ele não disse nada, mas a forma como me olhou dizia tudo... Dizia que ele estava do meu lado.

- Vou com vocês. – Alice disse saindo com eles.

-O senhor sabe perfeitamente que aquilo tudo não passou de uma mentira, de uma armação daquela garota maluca!

- Se você sabia, porque não voltou então?

- Ela não sabia Charlie... – tia Esme interveio. – Sei que deve estar furioso, mas tente compreender, houve muitos desencontros... Sua filha partiu pensando estar fazendo o certo, o melhor para o meu filho, mas estava enganada, porque ela era o melhor pra ele. – aquela declaração me surpreendeu.

- Mas...

- Agora você vai me escutar seu velho turrão! O único erro do meu filho, foi ter se envolvido com aquela garota, Edward tinha uma vida em Hanover e não sabia que iria se apaixonar por Bella naquelas férias, e você sabia tanto quanto eu que eles se amavam, e muito.

- Mesmo assim estava de casamento marcado com outra.

- Porque quando sua filha partiu, pediu pra que ele cuidasse do suposto filho, foi só por ele que Edward iria se casar, infelizmente descobrimos a verdade tarde demais.

- Porque não voltou quando descobriu que estava gravida? – perguntou pra mim desta vez.

- Quando soube liguei pra contar, mas Alice havia dito que ele estava se casando e que... A culpa foi minha, foi meu erro... Não dele, porque insisti em culpa-lo? Edward não fazia a ínfima ideia de que eu estava gravida, ele somente soube de Thony no dia em que o senhor sofreu o acidente e nos encontramos aqui no hospital.

- Ela tem razão Charlie. – Sue disse desta vez.

- E o que acontece agora? Estão juntos de novo? Ele tem uma mulher sabia? – fechei meus olhos, a sensação era de que meu coração era esmagado cada vez que ouvia aquilo.

- Eu sei... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. - Edward refez sua vida, e eu assim que o senhor se recuperar volto para Londres...

- Não pode voltar, já disse que seu lugar é aqui, quero ver meu neto crescer, e acredito que vocês também queiram, estou certo?- disse olhando de tio Carlisle para tia Esme.

- Sim Charlie, mas esta é uma decisão que cabe a ela e não a nós. – tio Carlisle sem duvida era o mais sensato.

- Pai...

- Fica Bella... – insistiu. - Refaça sua vida também, eu já lhe disse, a casa de Forks é sua. Aqui é o seu lugar minha filha, eu mal te vi crescer... – sua voz falhou. – E quando voltou, ficou tão pouco tempo que... Por culpa da irresponsabilidade dele, você partiu de novo e...

- Eu já disse que a culpa foi minha, meu erro, não dele.

- Ainda deve amá-lo muito...

- Pai! – ralhei ouvindo risinhos de tia Esme e tio Carlisle. – Para defendê-lo assim, com essa gana, ainda o ama?

- Isso não importa mais, e ai, vai querer conhecer meu filho, ou vai ficar implicando com o pai dele?

- Quero conhecer meu neto!

- Ótimo, então vou chama-los, e, por favor, pai, Thony ainda não sabe que Edward é o pai dele, então controle-se. – o velho Charlie sorriu, assentindo, abri a porta e Edward estava sentado sozinho.

- Onde está Thony?

- Alice o levou a lanchonete, para distraí-lo, é que... – ele se colocou de pé, levando a mão a nuca, parecia constrangido, deus alguns passos parando diante de mim. – Deu pra ouvir boa parte da conversa, desculpe!

- Você ouviu? – eu podia sentir meu rosto arder.

- Algumas partes... – que partes? O que ele teria ouvido? E porque tava me olhando daquele jeito?- Você fica ainda mais linda quando cora assim. – disse tocando meu rosto, meu coração batia completamente descompassado.

-Tsc, para com isso. – Edward soltou uma risada deliciosa. – Desculpe pelas coisas que ele disse, eu...

- Shhh... Não tem do que se desculpar, está tudo bem Bella.

- Obrigada por estar aqui.

- Estarei sempre aqui pra você e Thony, Bella. – por um momento me perdi naqueles olhos verdes, tão intensos, tão penetrantes.

- Cadê o vovô? – meu filho perguntou da porta, me afastei de Edward quase que instantaneamente, Alice tinha um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

- Ele está te esperando, vamos? – estendi minha mão para ele, Thony abriu um enorme sorriso correndo pra junto de mim. – Vem com a gente? – perguntei a Edward.

- Claro que ele vai. – Alice respondeu por ele, sorri ao vê-lo revirar os olhos enquanto a maluca da sua irmã enlaçava seu braço.

- Tudo bem Alice, eu vou. – disse piscando pra mim em seguida, meu coração novamente disparou no peito e meu estômago se comprimiu, senti aquela sensação gostosa que somente ele me causava, este homem ainda seria a minha perdição.

- Aqui está, Thony, este é o seu avô Charlie... – disse com meu filho no colo, ao lado do meu pai. – Pai, este é Anthony Swan.

- Não mamãe, é Edward Anthony, esqueceu? – meu pequeno me corrigiu fazendo com que todos rissem inclusive meu pai.

- Isso, mas o chamamos de Thony.

- Ai está você garoto... – meu pai disse acariciando o rosto do meu filho. – Você é igualzinho ao seu pai, quando tinha a tua idade.

- Pai! – o repreendi.

- Conheceu meu pai, vovô? – Thony disparou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Sim, eu o conheci, era um moleque danado. – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos. – Você se parece muito com ele.

- A mamãe sempre diz isso! – mordi os lábios sentindo o olhar de todos sobre mim.

- Ela diz é? – meu pequeno assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aquele ali é o meu tio Ed... – disse apontando para Edward. – Ele é meu amigo e me dá aula de piano, sabia?

- Também gosta de piano?

- Um montão assim ó. –Thony abriu os braços até onde podia.

- Tudo isso? Mas e esportes, gosta do que? – sorri quando meu filho fez uma careta.

- Não se preocupe, ainda ta em tempo do seu avô aqui te ensinar algumas coisas.

-Nem pense em ensiná-lo a pescar! – meu pai revirou os olhos fazendo careta o que fez Thony rir com gosto.

Ficamos mais um tempinho por ali, Thony riu bastante com o avô e meu pai se comportou com Edward, tio Carlisle nos colocou pra fora, dizendo que o velho Charlie havia tido emoções demais por hoje. Nos despedimos dele com a promessa de passarmos amanhã antes de irmos para Seattle.

-Tirando o choque inicial, até que correu tudo bem, certo? – Alice disse assim que saímos do quarto.

- Meu vovô é mó legal! Ele tem um bigode que faz cócegas. – não tinha como não rir com a cara que ele fez.

- Tenho que ir, nos vemos daqui a pouco, amigão! – Edward disse se abaixando ao lado dele.

- Tá, tchau tio Ed.

- Tchau amigão! – ele o abraçou beijando a testa de Thony, se levantando em seguida.

- A gente se vê. – disse parado diante de mim.

- Provavelmente. – Edward estalou um beijo em meu rosto me pegando desprevenida, senti novamente meu rosto arder, ele sorriu deslizando as costas da mão pela minha bochecha e piscou pra mim. Aquilo foi tão malditamente sexy que estremeci, ele beijou tia Esme e Alice saindo em seguida, Sue estava no quarto com meu pai e tio Carlisle também.

- Vamos? Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Claro! – me despedi de tia Esme, assim como Thony.

- Quer parar de me olhar assim! – ela estava me irritando profundamente, me olhando daquele jeito, já estávamos a caminho de Seattle.

- Rolou um clima entre vocês, não rolou?

- Para com isso Alice, seu irmão é comprometido, esqueceu por acaso?

- Não, mas isso não o impediu de olhar pra você daquela forma. – provocou.

- Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, Alice, seu irmão e eu... A única coisa que nos une agora, é Thony.

- Tem certeza disto? Não é o que seus olhos dizem ao olhar pra ele, ainda o ama Bella, sei disso! – bufei impaciente esfregando as mãos em meu rosto.

- Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, ele está com aquela modelo insuportável, esqueceu?

- Nada que não possamos resolver e...

- Alice, eu não vou me envolver novamente com seu irmão, acabou, não tem mais volta, será que não consegue compreender?

- Ele te ama, só está meio confuso, magoado, mas sei que meu irmão te ama, Bella.

- Ama nada! No máximo ele me deseja, isso sim... Se me amasse não estaria com ela, estaria?

- Ed te esperou por...

- Me esperou? Sei perfeitamente que antes de estar com aquela insuportável, não parava com mulher alguma, só Deus sabe quantas traçou, isso é me esperar? Pelo amor de Deus, Alice!

- Meu irmão nunca foi santo, e sempre soube disso, além do mais, você também deve ter conhecido alguém e...

- Chega Alice, eu não quero discutir com você, tá bem? Não vai rolar.

- Mas há uma tensão tão grande entre vocês, dá pra sentir de longe Bella...

- Meu Deus, Alice, ele é comprometido! Tem uma mulher absurdamente linda ao seu lado, ela pode ser uma vadia insuportável, mas é linda, não se pode negar... Em hipótese alguma vou me tornar amante dele, por mais que o ame, jamais, ouviu bem?

-Então você ainda o ama? – novamente bufei revirando os olhos.

- Claro que o amo e você sabe perfeitamente disto! Satisfeita agora?

- Muito! – disse cínica. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – olhei pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Se envolveu com alguém neste tempo em que esteve fora? – e lá estava eu, praticamente mastigando meus lábios.

- Conheci um cara, ele era muito legal e a gente ficou, mas nada alem de uns beijos...

- Tá de brincadeira não é? – assenti negativamente.

- Não consegui ir além... Porque cada vez que me tocava, eu pensava nele, eu desejava que fosse ele ali... Jamais consegui me entregar, porque meu corpo, minha mente e meu coração só desejavam seu irmão, compreende? Você não tem ideia do inferno que passei Alice... E agora está ainda pior, porque ele está tão perto, tão ao meu alcance... Por isso quero ir embora logo, não vou suportar viver aqui vendo seu irmão pra cima e pra baixo com ela, dói Alice, dói demais, porque a culpa disto tudo é única e exclusivamente minha!

- Eu entendo Bella, desculpe!

- Não tem ideia do quanto me odeio por ter sido fraca, ter sido tão burra! Era tudo mentira... Tudo foi em vão e eu o perdi... Perdi o único homem que amei a minha vida inteira!

- Mas e Thony? Vai voltar para Londres e afastá-lo da família? – entendi o que ela quis dizer com "família".

-Não sei o que eu faço... Tenho medo de ficar e acabar cedendo a ele... A este desejo que sinto.

- Fugir para Londres não vai ajudá-la em nada minha amiga, o que vocês tiveram Bella pode ter durado pouco, mas foi intenso demais e ainda está vivo dentre de vocês dois. Sei que há muita magoa, ressentimento encobrindo tudo isso, mas ele está lá, forte e basta uma faísca, pra que exploda e venha à tona com força total... Quando isso acontecer...

- Se isso acontecer. – a corrigi.

- Acontecerá Bella, só depende de você, tudo só depende única e exclusivamente de você, tenha isso em mente!

As palavras de Alice ficaram remoendo em minha mente o dia todo, mal consegui me concentrar no trabalho, Paul não deixou aquilo passar, contei a ele sobre o que houve no hospital, sobre minha conversa com Alice, meu amigo me olhava sem dizer nada.

- O que eu faço?

- Lute por ele! Mas entre na briga pra ganhar, Bella, eu já disse, aquele cara ainda é louco por você e sua amiga tem toda a razão. Quando isso explodir, quando vir à tona, a modelo não terá a menor chance minha cara, vai por mim.

- Vocês ficaram malucos, isso sim.

- Nós só queremos vê-la feliz, sua teimosa! E aquele cara é o único que pode fazê-la feliz, eu estava lá, Bella, vi como reagiu a cada cantada, a cada cara que demonstrava interesse por você e por mais gato que fosse, simplesmente os ignorava. Mas quando está com Edward... Caramba Bella, há algo entre vocês, o modo como se olham... Ele vale a pena?

- Muito!

- Então o que tá esperando pra desbancar aquela vadia insuportável? – não teve como não rir com aquilo. – Tenha uma coisa em mente Isabella, na guerra e no amor vale tudo, e você tem a irmã, o melhor amigo, o cunhado e os pais a seu favor... Além do mais, você tem algo que a vadia com certeza não tem...

- O que?

- O coração dele, minha cara! – revirei os olhos, eu só poderia estar ficando maluca por dar ouvidos a ele e Alice.

- Tenho certeza que depois da apresentação, as coisas vão estar completamente ao seu favor minha amiga, confie em mim, eu sei!

- Isso tudo é loucura, e sabe disso.

- Confie em mim e faça exatamente o que eu disser, e o terá de volta em seus braços e em sua cama... – meu corpo reagiu somente com a hipótese. – Vai ser épico, afinal, quatro anos sem... Deus, mulher como você consegue?

- Vá à merda!

- Talvez esse teu humor melhore um pouco!

-Não torra Paul!

- Tenho até pena do coitado, você vai acabar com ele!

- Será que a gente pode voltar a trabalhar e esquecer isso?

Me dediquei aos ensaios, todos os dias ia ver meu pai antes de vir para o anfiteatro, Edward não saiu mais com Thony, soube que ele contou a namorada sobre ele, e pelo visto ela aceitou bem, já que continuavam juntos. Fui a reserva e levei Thony, Paul e o pessoal comigo, eles haviam ampliado ainda mais, e não pude conter a emoção ao ver Claire.

- Tia Bella! – me reconheceu assim que entrei.

- Oh meu Deus, olha só pra você! – ela praticamente me esmagava em um abraço, estava tão linda e tão grande.

- Eu sabia que iria voltar, eu sempre disse ao tio Ed, que você voltaria, mas ele não me escuta!

- Você disse é?

- Aham!

- Este aqui é Thony, meu filho. – disse ao apresentá-los. – Esta é Claire, ela foi aluna da mamãe quando tinha a sua idade.

- Oi! – meu pequeno disse encabulado.

- Oi Thony, você é tão fofinho. – Claire disse brincando com ele, meu filho a olhou de um jeito estranho, mas bastou Claire dizer que era amiga do tio Ed e pronto, os dois se deram bem.

Jacob disse que ela havia se tornado uma excelente aluna e a meu convite, Claire participaria de uma de nossas coreografias. Sua mãe autorizou é claro e Paul a pegava todos os dias para ensaiarmos. Meu pai teve alta na sexta, um dia antes da apresentação e tio Carlisle o autorizou a ir, o que me deixou muito feliz, minha mãe e Phill haviam chegado da Florida.

Finalmente o dia havia chegado, Alice fez questão de me presentear com um belíssimo vestido de sua loja, para que o usasse no coquetel que seria oferecido depois do show. Eu estava nervosa, geralmente não ficava assim, mas havia muitos conhecidos na plateia hoje, e principalmente, ele estaria aqui.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Agora é que a coisa vai começar a esquentar! Vem muita musica por ai e cenas de tirar o folego! **

**Até o próximo capitulo pessoal!**


	29. CAP28

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que passamos pela porta, o olhar de Charlie caiu sobre nós, Thony estava de mãos dadas comigo e Bella.

- Isso é alguma piada? – pelo seu tom havia sacado tudo.

- Acalme-se Charlie... – meu pai pediu ao seu lado. - O menino não sabe ainda!

-Agora entendo tudo... – Charlie disse se voltando para Bella. - Por isso mentiu não é? Me fez pensar que havia se tornado uma... - Sue o cortou com uma repreenda.

- O que pai? Uma vadia? – Bella concluiu por ele, havia tanto ressentimento em sua voz, tanta magoa.

- Bella! – puxei Thony pra junto de mim, aquilo não era um bom sinal, minha mãe a repreendeu também, talvez seja pelo tom que usou com seu pai.

- Porque não me disse a verdade? – Charlie exigiu.

- Porque tive medo... – pelo que conhecia de Bella, ela tentava controlar suas emoções. - Medo que fizesse algo contra ele. – senti o olhar fulminante de Charlie sobre mim.

- Sabia disso o tempo todo? – perguntou me encarando.

- Não! – Bella respondeu por mim. – Ele nunca soube... – ela meneava a cabeça compulsivamente. - Ninguém sabia além da mamãe e tia Charlotte.

- Poderia ter me dito!

- Pra que? Para o senhor ir atrás dele exigir algum tipo de reparação? Ameaçá-lo? Se lembra das coisas que me disse quando parti para Londres? – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto e aquilo me matava. – Como eu poderia contar ao senhor? Me diz?

- Ele te engravidou, assim como fez com a outra! – Bella se encolheu ao ouvi-lo, minha vontade era de mandá-lo calar a boca, e tirá-la dali, mas isso só pioraria as coisas.

- Edward, pode levar Thony lá pra fora? – pediu com a voz embargada.

-Leve-o Alice, eu fico com você. – falei ao me colocar ao seu lado, não a deixaria enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinha, não mais.

- Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil... – seu olhar encontrou o meu e minha vontade era de aninhá-la em meus braços. - Fique com ele lá fora. – assenti segurando firme sua mão, queria que ela soubesse que eu estava ali, para o que precisasse.

- Vou com vocês. – minha irmã disse, vindo para juntos de nós. - Que loucura! – disparou assim que a porta se fechou.

-_O senhor sabe perfeitamente que aquilo tudo não passou de uma mentira, de uma armação daquela garota maluca! _– ouvimos Bella retrucar, Thony olhou para a porta e minha irmã se apressou em dizer:

- Hm, o que acha de irmos até a lanchonete, deve ter um monte de coisas gostosas por lá! - meu filho olhou para mim, voltando a olhar para ela em seguida.

- Vá com a tia Alice, eu te espero aqui amigão!

..._Ela não sabia Charlie..._ – ouvi minha mãe dizer. – _Sei que deve estar furioso, mas tente compreender, houve muitos desencontros... Sua filha partiu pensando estar fazendo o certo, o melhor para o meu filho, mas estava enganada, porque ela era o melhor pra ele._ – me sentei ao lado da porta, não era minha intenção ficar ouvindo a conversa lá dentro, mas era do meu total interesse o que acontecia lá dentro.

- _Mas... _

- _Agora você vai me escutar seu velho turrão! _– dona Esme usou seu tom de repreenda. - _O único erro do meu filho, foi ter se envolvido com aquela garota, Edward tinha uma vida em Hanover e não sabia que iria se apaixonar por Bella naquelas férias, e você sabia tanto quanto eu que eles se amavam, e muito. _– minha mãe sempre protegendo as crias.

- _Mesmo assim estava de casamento marcado com outra. _– Charlie cuspiu furioso, pelo tom que usava.

- _Porque quando sua filha partiu, pediu pra que ele cuidasse do suposto filho, foi só por ele que Edward iria se casar, infelizmente descobrimos a verdade tarde demais. _

- _Porque não voltou quando descobriu que estava grávida? – _forcei meus ouvidos para ouvir a resposta dela.

- _Quando soube, liguei pra contar, mas Alice havia dito que ele estava se casando e que... _–Bella não concluiu. - _A culpa foi minha, foi meu erro... Não dele, porque insisti em culpa-lo? Edward não fazia a ínfima ideia de que eu estava grávida, ele somente soube de Thony no dia em que o senhor sofreu o acidente e nos encontramos aqui no hospital. _

- _Ela tem razão Charlie_. – pela voz me pareceu ser Sue.

- _E o que acontece agora? Estão juntos de novo? Ele tem uma mulher sabia? _– o tom de Charlie deixava claro que ainda me odiava.

- _Eu sei..._ – quase não deu pra ouvir a resposta dela. - _Edward refez sua vida, e eu assim que o senhor se recuperar volto para Londres..._

_- Não pode voltar, já disse que seu lugar é aqui, quero ver meu neto crescer, e acredito que vocês também queiram, estou certo?-_ provavelmente ele falava com meus pais, agora.

_- Sim Charlie, mas esta é uma decisão que cabe a ela e não a nós._ – meu pai disse, eu me perguntava se o fato de que eu estava com Tanya, seria este o motivo dela insistir tanto em voltar para Londres?

- _Pai..._

- _Fica Bella... _– Charlie insistiu. - _Refaça sua vida também, eu já lhe disse, a casa de Forks é sua. Aqui é o seu lugar minha filha, eu mal te vi crescer... E quando voltou, ficou tão pouco tempo que... Por culpa da irresponsabilidade dele, você partiu de novo e..._

- _Eu já disse que a culpa foi minha, meu erro, não dele. _– Bella novamente me defendeu.

- _Ainda deve amá-lo muito... - _aquela afirmação de Charlie me surpreendeu.

- _Pai!_ – sorri ao ouvi-la ralhar com ele.

– _Para defendê-lo assim, com essa gana, ainda o ama?_- insistiu na pergunta.

- _Isso não importa mais_... – confesso que aquela resposta me decepcionou. - _E ai, vai querer conhecer meu filho, ou vai ficar implicando com o pai dele?_

- _Quero conhecer meu neto! _

- _Ótimo, então vou chama-los, e, por favor, pai, Thony ainda não sabe que Edward é o pai dele, então controle-se._ – ouvi Bella pedir, disfarcei ao ouvir o som da porta.

- Onde está Thony? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Alice o levou a lanchonete, para distraí-lo, é que deu pra ouvir boa parte da conversa, desculpe!

- Você ouviu? – sorri ao vê-la corar, sempre achei irresistível, a forma como corava.

- Algumas partes... – me apressei em dizer para não constrangê-la, pelo olhar assustado dela, poderia imaginar o que se passava naquela cabecinha. - Você fica ainda mais linda quando cora assim. – não resisti e toquei seu rosto, todo meu corpo reagiu ao sentir sua pele macia, sob o toque dos meus dedos.

-Tsc, para com isso. – não consegui conter o riso. – Desculpe pelas coisas que ele disse, eu...

- Shhh... - levei meu dedo aos seus lábios, sentindo um desejo incontrolável de beijá-la. - Não tem do que se desculpar, está tudo bem Bella. – lhe assegurei.

- Obrigada por estar aqui. – disse contra o meu dedo.

- Estarei sempre aqui pra você e Thony, Bella. – me vi completamente perdido naquele mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos, de repente nos vimos completamente perdidos um no olhar do outro.

- Cadê o vovô? – a voz do nosso filho a despertou e Bella se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque ou algo parecido, eu ainda estava meio entorpecido pelo desejo de sentir o gosto daquela boca na minha outra vez.

Novamente Thony insistiu para que eu entrasse com ele, e minha irmã praticamente me arrastou pra dentro do quarto, antes de entrarmos, pisquei para Bella que perdeu o foco por alguns instantes, soltando um suspiro em seguida. Foi impossível não sorrir com aquela reação, era tão dela fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

Charlie concentrou toda sua atenção no neto desta vez, quando disse que conhece o pai de Thony, Bella o repreendeu e o garoto o encheu de perguntas.

- Sim, eu o conheci, era um moleque danado. – sorri revirando os olhos. – Você se parece muito com ele.

- A mamãe sempre diz isso! – meu filho disse fazendo a mãe corar violentamente, ela mordia os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Ela diz é? – Thony assentiu olhando para mim em seguida.

- Aquele ali é o meu tio Ed... – disse apontando para mim. – Ele é meu amigo e me dá aula de piano, sabia?

- Também gosta de piano? – Charlie perguntou surpreso.

- Um montão assim ó. –Thony abriu os braços até onde conseguiu. Depois Charlie falou sobre esportes, pesca, fez planos para quando saísse do hospital. Bella ralhou com o pai, dizendo que não permitiria que levasse Thony para pescar, meu pai dispensou a todos, afinal, Charlie estava em recuperação.

-Tirando o choque inicial, até que correu tudo bem, certo? – minha irmã disparou assim que saímos do quarto.

- Meu vovô é mó legal! Ele tem um bigode que faz cócegas. – era praticamente impossível não rir, com a careta que meu filho fez. Olhei no relógio e já era tarde, eu realmente precisava ir para a fundação.

- Tenho que ir, nos vemos daqui a pouco, amigão! – falei me abaixando ao lado de Thony.

- Tá, tchau tio Ed.

- Tchau amigão! – o abracei forte, era tão bom sentir aquele cheirinho dele, ao me levantar, meu olhar encontro o de Bella. - A gente se vê.

- Provavelmente. – respondeu dando de ombros, novamente me vi perdido nas profundezas daquele mar de chocolate, dei um beijo estalado em seu rosto, vendo Bella corar lindamente, sorri acariciando seu rosto, pisquei pra ela antes de ir me despedir de minha mãe e minha irmã.

Havia uma tensão entre nós, bastava nos aproximarmos, era como se meu corpo atraísse o dela e vice versa. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que parecíamos bombas relógios, prestes a explodir, explodir de desejo, de paixão... E tantos outros sentimentos que... Sacudi minha cabeça dispersando tais pensamentos, tentando me concentrar na estrada.

Ao chegar à fundação me dediquei exclusivamente ao meu trabalho, dei minhas aulas e meu filho estava lá no horário, mas não foi Bella quem o trouxe e sim uma moça de sua equipe. O dia havia sido exaustivo e eu ainda tinha uma conversa pendente com Tanya, passei no meu apartamento tomei um banho e fui ter com ela.

- Senti tanto sua falta, amor! – disse assim que abriu a porta, jogando seus braços em torno do meu pescoço, me beijando de forma desesperada eu diria.

- Precisamos conversar, Tanya. – falei assim que rompemos o beijo, ela bufou revirando os olhos.

Tanya soltou um gemido sexy. – O que acha de subirmos e esquecermos tudo aquilo? – suas mãos já tentavam se livrar da minha camisa.

- Realmente precisamos conversar, é importante Tanya. – novamente ela bufou contrariada.

- E o que pode ser tão importante Ed?

- Thony, aquele garotinho...

- O filho daquela... – ela se calou de repente. – O que tem ele?

- Ele é meu filho! – vi os olhos azuis da minha namorada praticamente saltarem, de repente Tanya rompeu em uma gargalhada.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira Ed!

- Estou falando sério Tanya, o que diabos deu em você! – ela parou de rir de repente e seu semblante mudou completamente.

- É mentira! Aquela mulher só está querendo prender você a ela de novo Ed, será que não vê isso, você não pode ser pai daquele garoto!

- Não é mentira Tanya, Bella saiu grávida daqui.

- E porque nunca ligou avisando? Porque somente agora é que... Ed será que não vê que aquela mulher está usando o garoto para...

- Não é nada disso Tanya! Eu soube por acidente, ela nem queria me contar a verdade!

- Você nunca quis ter filhos, não vai me dizer agora que...

- Eu o quero, Tanya, quero Thony comigo, quero que saiba que sou seu pai e...

- E vai querer a vadia da mãe dele junto? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Não fale dela assim!

- Argh! Porque aquela maldita mulherzinha tinha que voltar?

- Se acalme Tanya, eu só estou dizendo que quero conviver com meu filho.

- Mas conviver com seu filho, significa conviver com ela.

- Não exatamente, Bella tem a vida dela e eu a minha. – minha namorada se calou me olhando intensamente. – Tem mesmo certeza de que aquele garoto é seu filho?

- Não há menor sombra de duvidas. – lhe assegurei. – Tente compreender, eu quero viver esta experiência Tanya, eu já o amo.

- Como pode amá-lo Ed, mal o conhece!

- Não sei, simplesmente amo! – falei dando de ombros.

- Sendo assim, vou apoiá-lo, mas já vou avisando, não levo o menor jeito com criança! – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Sei disso! – ela sorriu voltando a me abraçar, colando seu corpo completamente ao meu. – Pensei que fosse quebrar tudo!

- Não vou abrir mão de você Ed, não assim tão fácil meu amor. – disse antes de me beijar novamente, caímos sobre o sofá onde acabamos nos entregando ao desejo. Cada vez que fechava meus olhos à imagem de Bella vinha a minha mente, cada toque, cada beijo, cada investida foi pensando nela, somente nela.

- Uau! – Tanya soltou ao cair sobre mim. – Você estava tão diferente hoje...

- O que?

- A forma como transamos, foi diferente, não sentiu? Estava tão entregue, seus toques era diferentes, foi tão bom. – engoli seco, realmente havia sido muito bom, mas não era ela que eu tinha em mente naquele momento e sim Bella, a minha Bella.

Desde aquele dia no hospital, Bella e eu não nos encontramos mais, soube que ficava o tempo todo no anfiteatro ensaiando. Tanya até que reagiu bem a Thony, e quando contei sua reação a Alice e meus pais, eles ficaram desconfiados eu diria. Minha irmã intrometida disse que aquilo tudo era medo de me perder, e que Tanya entregaria a alma ao diabo, só pra continuar ao meu lado! Achei melhor ignorar as sandices de Alice.

Durante toda a semana vi Thony somente nas aulas, com a proximidade do evento, não tive tempo de sair com ele novamente. O dia da inauguração finalmente havia chegado, confesso que estava ansioso pra ver o que Bella havia preparado. Charlie havia se recuperado bem no decorrer da semana, e meu pai o liberou para vir assistir ao show da filha, tia Renée e Phill, vieram de Jacksonville somente para vê-la.

Minha namorada estava estonteante em um vestido colado ao seu corpo, Tanya era sem duvidas uma linda mulher, nosso relacionamento até que ia bem, desde que eu não falasse muito sobre Thony perto dela. Tanya tinha ciúme do meu filho, dá pra acreditar?

Estavam todos lá, nossos colaboradores e investidores, Alice havia reservado as duas primeiras faixas próximas ao palco para nós e eles, assim como para a família de Bella. Garrett e Charlotte também estavam lá, acompanhados por Renée e Phill, Charlie e Sue. Meus sogros e minhas cunhadas também estavam lá, finalmente havíamos nos acomodado em nossos lugares, meus pais estavam próximos de nós e o lugar ao meu lado, estava reservado a Alice, é claro.

- Onde está Alice? – perguntei ao me sentar, de repente as luzes se apagaram e os refletores estavam apontados para o palco, onde minha irmã estava parada com um microfone na mão.

- Boa noite a todos, esta é uma noite muito importante para a fundação, à aquisição deste belíssimo anfiteatro trará a oportunidade de nossos alunos vivenciarem a arte a qual se dedicam. Para inaugurar este palco, escolhemos uma companhia de dança que se apresentou nos melhores palcos da Europa, com vocês Bella Swan e Paul Sutton e a companhia de dança Dancing with soul! (Dançando com a alma!). – minha irmã desceu, vindo ao nosso encontro enquanto era bastante aplaudida.

- Céus, estou tão ansiosa! – pela minha visão periférica vi Tanya revirar os olhos, Rosálie que estava ao seu lado, estava estranhamente calada. Minha atenção foi para o palco enquanto as cortinas se abriam e o chão estremeceu com as batidas do som. (**Show me tha Money- Petey Pablo**)

Dois caras entraram dando mortais enquanto o pessoal do fundo avançava para a frente do palco, todos vestidos com roupas despojadas. Foi quando ela entrou, vestia uma calça de cintura baixa e uma blusinha curta deixando sua barriguinha de fora. Seus cabelos soltos, ela dançava ao lado de Paul, ambos a frente enquanto o restante seguia a coreografia.

...Mostre esse corpo que você tem

Você tem que dançar tão quente

Você workin que, Você twerkin que.

Você coleira que, como um relógio...

Dizia o refrão, eles estavam dançando Street dance, de repente o balé se abriu e uma garotinha vestida como Bella começou a dançar como ela. Mal pude crer ao reconhecer Claire!

- É a Claire? – perguntei a Alice, enquanto Bella se juntava a ela na coreografia.

- Bella a incluiu depois de ir à reserva, durante a semana toda foi buscá-la em La Push para que ensaiasse com ela. – as duas arrasavam lá em cima, assim que a musica acabou, foram muito aplaudidos, as luzes se apagaram e as cortinas se fecharam levando alguns segundos para abrir novamente. Desta vez havia um grupo no centro do palco escuro, o som de **(I Ain't No Quitter- Shania Twain)** começou a tocar, mas quem catava era Bella, sua voz tomou todo o anfiteatro.

Ela dançava e cantava fazendo caras e bocas.

...Whooooaahh!

Eu ainda não vou desistir dele

Pois sou tão teimosa quanto uma menina chata pode ser

Sei que ele não vai mudar, mas você pode apostar,

Me apoiando na minha garra

Eu não sou uma derrotada

- Ela canta bem pra caramba! Jazz disse olhando fascinado para o palco, confesso que também não conseguia tirar os olhos dela que estava linda naquela roupa de cowgirl. Bella vestia uma blusinha de alcinha colada ao corpo, moldando perfeitamente seus seios, novamente sua barriguinha estava exposta e seu shortinho jeans era justinho e curto, deixando suas belíssimas pernas a mostra.

Bem, ele mastiga, e ele cuspe,

Bem, ele paquera muito e ama ninfetas loiras.

E ele se adora, e ama sair,

Ele é muito gostoso, e o pior é que ele sabe disso!

Ele é uma beleza, um "chuchuzinho".

O corpo dele me deixa louca e às menininhas também...

Bella se abanou ao cantar, Paul estava ao seu lado e ambos dançavam acompanhados pelo balé mais atrás.

Ele é um convencido, um neurótico...

Eu lhe digo que mude os seus modos,

Mas ele se vira para mim e diz,

Eu não sou um derrotado...

Whooooaahh!

Eu ainda não vou desistir dele

Pois sou tão teimosa quanto uma menina chata pode ser

Sei que ele não vai mudar, mas você pode apostar,

Me apoiando na minha garra

Eu não sou uma derrotada

O corpo dele me deixa louca e às menininhas também

Ele é um convencido, um neurótico

Eu lhe digo que mude os seus modos,

mas ele se vira para mim e diz,

Eu não sou um derrotado...

Whooooaahh!

Oh, nem eu, Eu não sou, não mesmo.

Não sou uma derrotada!

Novamente foram muito aplaudidos, notei que minha namorada tinha um bico enorme.

- O que foi Tanya?

- Acha mesmo que isso ai é digno de um anfiteatro como este? – disse com desdém.

- Pois saiba que eles se apresentaram nos melhores palcos do mundo Tanya, Bella é uma artista completa, dança canta e encanta minha cara! – Alice disparou em defesa da amiga, deixando minha namorada furiosa.

- Não se intrometa! - retrucou.

- Quer parar vocês duas? – ralhei com ambas, às cortinas voltaram a se abrir e o som de uma musica oriental soou. (**Ojos a si – Shakira**), nesta Bella não cantava, vestia um top somente e uma saia cheia de pontas pendia de seus quadris, seu ventre desta vez todo a mostra.

As garotas a acompanhavam na coreografia, seu quadril remexia no ritmo exato da musica, ela veio à frente do palco e seus braços serpenteavam, enquanto fazia a dança do ventre. Deus, Bella estava tão linda!

Pude ouvir claramente alguns assovios enquanto ela mostrava o quanto era boa naquilo, os rapazes se juntaram a elas e desta vez Bella dançou em volta de Paul, senti uma pontada de ciúme ao vê-la tocá-lo daquela forma tão sensual, as mãos dele no corpo dela me incomodavam demais. As cortinas se fecharam enquanto agradeciam aos aplausos e assovios do público, Alice mesmo quase me deixa surdo ao assoviar com vontade, com certeza fazia aquilo para provocar Tanya que bufou revirando os olhos.

Aos primeiros acordes da próxima musica Bella já estava vestida de outra forma, desta vez usava um vestido com a saia toda em pontas, estava abaixada no centro do palco, novamente sua voz ecoou pelo anfiteatro.

**(Frozen- Within Temptation)**

Eu não consigo sentir meus sentidos,

Eu apenas sinto frio  
Todas as cores parecem desaparecer,

Eu não consigo alcançar minha alma  
Eu pararia de correr,

Se eu soubesse que havia uma chance  
Me machuca ter de sacrificar tudo,

Mas eu sou forçada a desistir

Enquanto cantava desenvolvia a coreografia com Paul, eles dançavam como se fossem um só, era muito bonito de se ver, tinha que admitir.

Me diga que estou congelada,

Mas o que eu posso fazer?  
Não posso dizer as razões,

Mas eu fiz isso por você!  
Quando mentiras se tornam verdades

Eu me sacrifico por você  
Você diz que eu estou congelada,

Mas que eu posso fazer?

Bella cantava com vontade, como se sentisse exatamente o que dizia naquela letra.

Eu posso sentir sua tristeza  
Você não me perdoará,

Mas eu sei que você ficará bem  
Me machuca e você nunca vai saber,

Mas eu tenho que desistir

Me diga que estou congelada,

Mas o que eu posso fazer?  
Não posso dizer as razões,

Mas fiz isso por você!  
Quando mentiras se tornam verdades

Eu me sacrifico por você  
Você diz que eu estou congelada,

Mas que eu posso fazer?!

Tudo passará  
As tranquilidades destruídas continuarão  
Quando as memórias desaparecem dentro do vazio  
Somente o tempo dirá essa história  
Se tudo foi em vão

Eu não consigo sentir meus sentidos,

Eu apenas sinto frio...  
Congelada...

Mas o que posso fazer?

Congelada...

Novamente ele a tocava de forma tão sensual, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, e aquilo me consumia.

Me diga que estou congelada,

Mas o que eu posso fazer?  
Não posso dizer as razões,

Mas fiz isso por você!  
Quando mentiras se tornam verdades

Eu me sacrifico por você  
Você diz que eu estou congelada,

Congelada...

Assim que acabou, foram aplaudidos de pé, pela grande maioria, enquanto eu me perguntava o que mais viria? Desta vez a musica era mais dançante... **(Bailamos – Enrique Iglesias)**

Havia vários casais no palco, Bella e Paul no centro, dançaram absurdamente bem, todas as coreografias foram perfeitas, sempre misturando o balé clássico com outros ritmos e eu seria capaz de apostar como aquilo era ideia de Bella!

Desta vez as cortinas demoraram um pouco mais para se abrir, havia cadeiras espalhadas por todo o palco e uma bem à frente, Bella estava sentada nela. Vestia meias pretas até a altura das coxas, presas por cintas liga, usava um espartilho que realçava seis belos seios e os lábios estavam absurdamente tentadores com aquele batom vermelho sangue. Algumas garotas vestiam shorts, mas Bella estava com uma calcinha, até que comportada, realçando aquela bunda perfeita. Era a tentação em forma de mulher, sem a menor sombra de duvidas.

- Uau! Ela ficou quente! – minha irmã soltou em um tom baixo, mas a ouvi perfeitamente, novamente Bella cantava. (**Expresse – Christina Aguilera**)

É um mundo frio e louco  
Que é furioso lá fora  
Mas, querido, eu e todas minhas garotas  
Estamos trazendo no fogo  
Mostrar um pouco de perna,  
Tenho que dançar sobre você  
É uma vida, é um estilo, é uma necessidade,  
É Burlesque.

Enquanto cantava fazia movimentos extremamente sensuais sobre aquela bendita cadeira.

E-X-P-R-E-S-S-E, Amor, sexo, damas, não se arrependam  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S-E, Amor, sexo, damas, não se arrependam

Venho me segurando por bastante tempo.  
E finalmente é o momento certo  
Adoro fazer as pessoas me observarem  
Eles sabem que eu tenho as faíscas infalíveis do fogo, hey

Segure-se, você pode imaginar o que  
Aconteceria se eu o deixasse  
Perto o suficiente para tocar  
Venha para a fantasia  
Você nunca mais vai querer sair,  
Querido, é garantido (Por quê?).

As garotas também cantavam fazendo o coro, a dança era muito sensual, de tirar o fôlego, Bella se tocava enquanto cantava e aquilo sem duvida era sexy pra caralho!

É uma paixão, uma emoção, é uma moda, Burlesque  
Vai mexer com você, passando por você, Burlesque  
Todas as senhoritas, coloquem os vestidos pra cima  
Meninos, se joguem se quiserem  
Você consegue me sentir, consegue sentir isso  
É Burlesque

Burlesque  
Burlesque.

Eu provoco-os até o limite  
Eles vão gritar e gemer pedindo mais  
E por mais eles imploram, ah  
Eu sei que é por mim que eles vêm  
Meu prazer vai fazê-los ficar de joelhos

Segure-se, você pode imaginar o que  
Aconteceria se eu o deixasse  
Perto o suficiente para tocar  
Venha para a fantasia  
Você nunca mais vai querer sair,  
Querido, é garantido (Por quê?).

De repente alguns caras entraram sentando-se nas cadeiras e Bella agora dançava sobe Paul o que me deixou com uma vontade incontrolável de subir naquele palco e tirá-la dos braços dele na porrada, gay ou não ninguém deveria tocá-la daquela forma, a não ser eu.

É uma paixão, uma emoção, é uma moda, Burlesque  
Vai mexer com você, passando por você, Burlesque  
Todas as senhoritas, coloquem os vestidos pra cima  
Meninos, se joguem se quiserem  
Você consegue me sentir, consegue sentir isso  
É Burlesque

Burlesque, Burlesque  
Burlesque, Burlesque  
Burlesque, Burlesque

É uma paixão, uma emoção, é uma moda, Burlesque  
Vai mexer com você, passando por você, Burlesque  
Todas as senhoritas, coloquem os vestidos pra cima  
Meninos, se joguem se quiserem  
Você consegue me sentir, consegue sentir isso  
É Burlesque

Burlesque  
Burlesque

Burlesque  
Burlesque

Burlesque  
Burlesque.

- Algum problema? – Alice perguntou de forma sussurrada.

- Não, por quê?

- Porque estava olhando de forma assassina para Paul, ciúme maninho? – provocou aquela tampinha de uma figa, mordi a língua para não mandá-la a merda, ali mesmo.

As cortinas voltaram a se fechar enquanto eram ovacionados, novamente os assovios era ensurdecedores. Pelos acordes ao reabrirem as cortinas, notei que seria um tango... (**Tango de Roxane – Moullin Rouge**)

Bella desta vez usava uma saia sobre, a roupa anterior, estava rodeada de homens, enquanto Paul cantava. A coreografia era intensa, Bella passava de mão em mão executando passos preciso, até chegar a ele.

...Os olhos dele em seu rosto

As mãos dele nas suas

Os lábios deles acariciando sua pele

É mais do que eu posso suportar...

Paul cantou e senti em minha carne a verdade daquelas palavras, jamais suportaria sequer imaginar alguém a tocando daquela forma, eu precisava dela, eu ainda a amava e a desejava mais que tudo... Mas eu ainda tinha medo, medo de que ela simplesmente desaparecesse outra vez me deixando arrasado... Eu a havia perdoado por ter me deixado, mas ainda havia a magoa e o ressentimento, doeu demais quando me deixou daquela forma.

Bella cantou **Fever** de** Peggy Lee**, fazendo caras e bocas enquanto dançava e encantava o publico, eu me perguntava como ela conseguia se trocar em um espaço tão curto de tempo? Novamente as cortinas se abriram e Bella estava no centro do palco, Paul estava logo atrás dela, pelo microfone que havia em seu rosto, ela cantaria.

**(Gravity – Sara Bareilles)**

Algo sempre me traz de volta a você.

E isso não demora muito.

Não importa o que eu diga ou faça,

Ainda sinto você aqui,

Até o momento que vou embora.

Novamente ela cantava e dançava...

Você me segura sem me tocar.

Você me mantém sem correntes,

Eu nunca quis tanto algo

Quanto afundar no seu amor

E não sentir sua chuva.

Algo naquela musica me fez sentir um aperto no peito, era como se ela falasse sobre mim de certa forma, era linda!

Me liberte, me deixe ser

Eu não quero cair outro momento na sua gravidade

Aqui estou, e permaneço tão confiante,

Exatamente como deveria estar

Mas você está em mim e por toda parte em mim.

Você me amou porque sou frágil,

Quando eu pensei que eu era forte.

Mas você me toca por um pequeno instante,

E toda a minha força frágil se vai.

Me liberte, me deixe ser

Eu não quero cair outro momento na sua gravidade

Aqui estou, e permaneço tão confiante,

Exatamente como deveria estar

Mas você está em mim e por toda parte em mim.

Eu vivo aqui de joelhos

Tentando fazer você ver que você é

Tudo que eu penso,

Eu preciso aqui no chão

Mas você não é aliando nem inimigo,

Embora eu não consiga te deixar ir.

E a única coisa que ainda sei

É que está me mantendo no chão.

Me mantendo no chão.

Você está em mim,

Você está em mim

E por toda parte...

Algo sempre me traz de volta á você.

Isso nunca leva muito tempo

Ao final da canção eu tinha um nó em minha garganta, porque de certa forma me sentia da mesma forma com relação a ela.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 


	30. CAP29

**O fato de ter muita musica é que se trata de um show, **

** no qual Bella canta o que sente em seu coração! Quanto a repetir alguns trechos da **

**estória, deve-se ao ponto de vista de um mesmo fato! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo para vcs, espero que gostem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**POV ALICE**

Meu irmão olhava completamente fascinado para o palco, o que deixou a vadia da Tanya possessa, é claro! Bella estava um arraso, e agora cantava e dançava ao lado de Paul, houve momentos em que surpreendi Edward fulminando o pobre com o olhar, talvez estivesse com ciúme, pelo modo como ele a tocava.

Desta vez não houve troca de roupa, nem mesmo as cortinas se fecharam, e os acordes de outra musica soou. Minha amiga estava linda naquele vestido, aliás, qualquer roupa ficava linda naquele corpaço.

**(I Will Love Again – Lara Fabian)**

Eu já te disse o quanto você habita em mim?  
A cada momento acordada, mesmo em meus sonhos  
E se todo esse papo é louco  
E você não sabe o que eu quero dizer  
Isso realmente importa, oh, Apenas enquanto eu acreditar

Eu vou amar novamente, embora do meu coração estar quebrado  
Eu vou amar novamente, mais forte que antes  
Eu vou amar novamente, mesmo que leve uma vida inteira para esquecer você, só o céu sabe  
Eu vou amar novamente

Eu não tinha a menor dúvida de que as músicas foram escolhidas a dedo, as letras diziam muito sobre como ela se sentia com relação a Edward, e eu poderia postar como ali tinha dedo de Paul!

As pessoas nunca dizem a você como elas realmente se sentem  
Eu poderia morrer por você satisfeita, se eu soubesse que isso é real  
Então se todo esse papo é louco  
E as palavras não saem direito  
Isso realmente importa, se isto me ajudar a passar esta noite

Eu vou amar novamente, embora do meu coração estar quebrado  
Eu vou amar novamente, mais forte que antes  
Eu vou amar novamente, mesmo que leve uma vida inteira para esquecer você, só o céu sabe  
Eu vou amar novamente

Eu vou amar novamente, embora do meu coração estar quebrado  
Eu vou amar novamente, mais forte que antes  
Eu vou amar novamente, mesmo que leve uma vida inteira para esquecer você, só o céu sabe  
Eu vou amar novamente

As pessoas nunca dizem a você como elas realmente se sentem  
Eu poderia morrer por você satisfeita, se eu soubesse que isso é real  
Então se todo esse papo é louco  
E as palavras não saem direito  
Isso realmente importa, se isto me ajudar a passar esta noite  
Se sou sincera comigo mesma  
Ninguém mais pode tomar o seu lugar  
Mas eu tenho que começar a agir  
Me diga o que mais posso fazer

Eu vou amar novamente, embora do meu coração estar quebrado  
Eu vou amar novamente, mais forte que antes  
Eu vou amar novamente, mesmo que leve uma vida inteira para esquecer você, só o céu sabe  
Eu vou amar novamente

Eu vou amar novamente, embora do meu coração estar quebrado  
Eu vou amar novamente, mais forte que antes  
Eu vou amar novamente, mesmo que leve uma vida inteira para esquecer você, só o céu sabe  
Eu vou amar novamente

As pessoas nunca dizem a você como elas realmente se sentem  
Eu poderia morrer por você satisfeita, se eu soubesse que isso é real  
Então se todo esse papo é louco  
E as palavras não saem direito  
Isso realmente importa, se isto me ajudar a passar esta noite

Eu vou amar novamente  
Eu vou amar novamente  
Eu vou amar novamente  
Um dia eu sei  
Eu vou amar novamente

Você não pode me impedir de amar novamente  
Respirar novamente  
Sentir novamente  
Eu sei que um dia eu vou amar novamente

Novamente Bella cantou como se a cada estrofe da musica fosse um desabafo, ela ficava mesmo linda naquele palco, e o dominava como ninguém. Sabia perfeitamente que o que cantava naquele palco, era exatamente o que sentia em seu coração.

- Sabia que Bella compôs as duas ultimas musicas? – Edward me olhou surpreso.

**(One lasty cry – Marina Elali)**

Meus sonhos destruídos e coração partido  
Estão se recuperando  
Eu te vi, de mãos dadas  
Aos pés de outra pessoa  
Agora eu me sento aqui, sozinha  
Desejando que todos meus sentimentos desapareçam  
Eu dei o meu melhor para você  
Não há nada melhor a fazer

Mas eu vou chorar pela última vez  
Uma ultima lágrima  
Antes de deixar tudo para trás  
Vou expulsá-lo de minha mente dessa vez  
Parar de viver uma mentira  
Estou disposta a chorar pela ultima vez

Eu estava aqui, você estava lá  
Acho que nunca concordamos  
Enquanto o sol brilhava em você  
Eu preciso que o amor me espere  
Ainda estou sentada, sozinha  
Desejando que meus sentimentos desaparecessem  
Tenho que superar  
Não há nada o que fazer.

- Preste bem atenção meu irmão, ela está cantando pra você, será que ainda não notou?

- Para com isso, Alice! – ralhou voltando sua atenção para o palco.

- Deixe seu irmão Alice! – Jasper me repreendeu também, dei de ombros nem me importando para aqueles dois, estava orgulhosa de Bella, muito orgulhosa!

A não ser chorar uma ultima vez  
Uma ultima lágrima  
Antes de deixar tudo para trás  
Vou expulsá-lo da minha desta vez  
Parar de viver uma mentira

Eu sei, que terei de ser forte  
Pois toda a minha vida continua daqui por diante

Mas eu vou chorar pela última vez  
Uma última lágrima  
Antes de deixar tudo para trás  
Eu vou coloca-lo fora da minha mente desta vez  
Vivi uma mentira  
Eu acho que vou cair  
Eu acho que vou cair  
Eu acho que vou cair  
Para o meu último choro.

- Gostaria de perdi licença a todos vocês, para cantar duas musicas que expressam exatamente como me sinto! – Bella disse parada no centro do palco, desta vez trouxeram um microfone de pedestal e o colocaram diante dela e Bella soltou a voz. (**I Will Always Love You – Whitney Houston**).

Se eu ficasse  
Eu só estaria no seu caminho.  
Então eu irei embora, mas eu sei  
Que pensarei em você  
Em cada passo do caminho.

E eu sempre vou te amar  
Eu sempre vou te amar  
Você, você meu querido

Doces, amargas lembranças,  
São tudo o que eu levo comigo  
Então adeus, por favor, não chore.  
Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você, você precisa.

E eu sempre vou te amar  
Eu sempre vou te amar, oh.

De onde eu estava pude ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela, e sei que meu irmão também viu, ele mordia os lábios com força, seus olhos fixos nela, para desespero de Tanya. Na parte instrumental Paul entrou e os dois dançaram lindamente.

Eu espero que a vida te trate bem  
E eu espero que você tenha tudo  
Tudo o que você sonhou.  
E eu lhe desejo alegria  
E felicidade.  
Mas acima de tudo, eu te desejo amor.

E eu sempre vou te amar  
Eu sempre vou te amar  
Eu sempre vou te amar  
Eu sempre vou te amar  
Eu sempre vou te amar  
Eu, Eu sempre vou te amar

Querido, eu amo você  
E sempre irei  
E sempre irei  
Amar você.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**POV EDWARD**

Eu fazia um esforço sobre humano para não deixar as benditas lágrimas escaparem, Alice insistia que Bella cantava pra mim, ali, naquele palco. As coisas que dizia nas musica que havia escolhido... Assim que a musica acabou foi aplaudida por bastante tempo, os refletores estavam somente nela e os acordes de outra canção soaram... (**I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston)** Bella fechou os olhos e soltou a voz.

Compartilhe da minha vida  
Me aceite pelo que eu sou  
Porque nunca mudarei  
O que penso por sua causa  
Pegue o meu amor  
Nunca pedirei demais  
Apenas aquilo que você é  
E tudo o que você faz

Não preciso realmente olhar muito além  
Não quero ter que ir aonde você não me siga  
Não vou reprimi-la, esta paixão aqui dentro  
Não posso fugir de mim mesma, não tem onde me esconder

Não me faça fechar mais uma porta  
Não quero mais sofrer  
Fique em meus braços se você se atrever  
Ou devo imaginar você ali?  
Não vá para longe de mim  
Não tenho nada, nada, nada  
Se eu não tiver você.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e estava quase impossível conter a emoção.

Você percebe exatamente o que há no meu coração  
Você derruba os meus muros  
Com a força do seu amor  
Nunca conheci amor como conheci com você  
Será que as nossas lembranças sobreviverão?  
Uma a que posso me apegar

Não preciso realmente olhar muito além  
Não quero ter que ir aonde você não me siga  
Não vou reprimi-la, esta paixão aqui dentro  
Não posso fugir de mim mesma, não tem onde me esconder  
Do seu amor me lembrarei para sempre·.

De repente as palavras dela naquela carta que me deixou faziam todo sentido!

Não me faça fechar mais uma porta  
Não quero mais sofrer  
Fique em meus braços se você se atrever  
Ou devo imaginar você ali?  
Não vá para longe de mim  
Não tenho nada, nada, nada

Não me faça fechar mais uma porta  
Não quero mais sofrer  
Fique em meus braços se você se atrever  
Ou devo imaginar você ali?  
Não vá para longe de mim, não  
Não vá para longe de mim  
Não se atreva a ir para longe de mim.  
Não tenho nada, nada, nada,  
Se eu não tiver você, você·.

Desta vez Bella foi aplaudida de pé, seu balé, Paul e Clarie entraram em cena, e também receberam aplausos, a pequena tinha um imenso ramalhete de flores o qual ofereceu a Bella. Minha irmã estava visivelmente emocionada e orgulhosa dela, Emmett para desagrado da esposa também não escondia o orgulho que sentia, assim como Jasper. Infelizmente tive que disfarçar ao máximo para que minha namorada não notasse, o quanto estava orgulhoso de Bella.

- Aonde vão? – perguntei a Alice e Jasper que estavam indo na outra direção.

- Ao camarim... – minha irmã respondeu prontamente. – Dar os parabéns a ela pessoalmente. – gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo, mas além de ter que recepcionar os convidados, Tanya não largava do meu pé, e pra ajudar, meus sogros e minhas cunhadas nos acompanharam.

- Onde está Emmett? – perguntei tentando encontrá-lo no grande salão.

- Deve estar lambendo a prima, pobre Rose, ter que aturar aquela família! – Tanya disparou entre os dentes, estava visivelmente irritada.

- Qual o seu problema Tanya?

- Somente não consigo entender o que tanto veem naquela mulher, simplesmente isso!

"_**Você jamais entenderia minha cara!" **_– respondi mentalmente.

- Desde que chegamos, as pessoas só sabem falar dela, o foco aqui é o anfiteatro, a fundação e não a tal Bella! – confesso que me senti incomodado com o modo acalorado como alguns de nossos colaboradores se referiram a Bella, estavam encantados por ela, loucos para conhecê-la pessoalmente.

Emmett havia finalmente chegado e se colocado ao meu lado para receber os convidados, assim como Jasper e Alice.

- Pelo que vi e ouvi, gostaram e muito do show! – Alice comentou enquanto pegava uma taça de champanhe. – Marcus comentou que seu irmão Aro ficou encantado com o show, e que não poupou elogios a Bella. – confesso que aquilo me incomodou e muito.

- Humph! Não sei o por quê? – Rosálie desdenhou.

- Cuidado Rosálie, a convivência com sua prima a está deixando tão desagradável quanto ela!

- Alice pare com isso! – a repreendi, já que minha namorada estava a ponto de avançar nela.

- O que?Não me olhe assim, estou mentindo por acaso? - eu me perguntava como um ser tão pequeno podia ser tão irritante?

De repente toda a atenção se voltou toda para a entrada... Engoli seco ao ver Bella, estava deslumbrante... Aquele bendito vestido abraçava suas curvas com uma perfeição absurda, eram em um tom de vermelho escuro que se destacava em sua pele clara. O salto lhe dava elegância e graça, sem contar que empinava ainda mais aquela bunda perfeita! O batom no tom do vestido deixava sua boca, deliciosamente chamativa. Aquele babaca tinha o braço envolvendo a cintura fina dela, como se fossem um casal... Ele disse algo a ela, piscando em seguida, Bella sorriu em troca, senti meu estômago se contorcer e o ciúme me consumir.

- Pensei que fosse ter que buscá-la, olha só pra você! – pelo tom de minha irmã, aquele vestido era uma de suas criações, e a tampinha babava em sua criação. – Eu disse que ficaria perfeito, tem que aprender a confiar em mim, Bella!

- Para com isso Alice! – Bella pediu constrangida, corando levemente, a conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que não estava gostando nada de ser o centro das atenções.

- Uau prima, você tá linda! – Emm disse ao cumprimentá-la.

- Tsc, para com isso! Olá Rosálie.

- Oi! – foi o que a loira respondeu.

- Tanya. – a cumprimentou com um breve aceno. – Cullen! – fez o mesmo comigo, fazia muito tempo que não me chamava daquela forma, Bella só me chamava de Cullen, quando estava com raiva ou enciumada.

-Parabéns, Swan! – revidei. - Foi um show surpreendente. - por um momento seu olhar encontrou o meu e havia tanta intensidade naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu indo para junto de Jasper o abraçando forte, rapidamente apresentou o seu pessoal a todos se afastando em seguida, Alice e Jasper os acompanharam.

- Sua irmã faz de propósito, não é? – Tanya disparou furiosa. – Esta noite é sua, nossa e não daquela dançarina!

- Em primeiro lugar, Bella é bailarina e não dançarina... – minha namorada me lançou um olhar fulminante. – Em segundo, a noite não é minha e sim da fundação, e a agrade ou não, Bella faz parte de tudo isso, e minha irmã só está tentando deixá-la confortável, ao contrário de vocês duas! Com licença, vou pegar uma bebida!

- Vou com você! – Emmett se apressou em dizer. – A noite promete! – soltou ao meu lado. – Eu é que não queria estar na tua pele!

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Sua irmã acaba de declarar guerra a sua namorada, e está jogando pesado!

- Eu notei, o que diabos deu na Alice?

- Não sei... – disse dando de ombros. - Sua irmã sempre foi meio maluca... – era obrigado a concordar com ele. - Bella está mesmo linda, não acha? – ele tinha os olhos fixos na prima.

- Demais! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, virei minha dose de vodka, pedindo outra em seguida.

- Pega leve cara, a noite só está começando.

- Sinceramente Emm, não vejo a hora que termine! – paramos para conversar com alguns convidados, recebi elogios pelo anfiteatro assim como pela escolha do show. Vi que Garrett e Charlotte haviam se juntado a Bella, Paul, Alice e Jasper. Os vi conversando com alguns de nossos colaboradores, Jacob e Leah também estavam com eles.

- Não acha que está bebendo demais? – minha mãe disse ao se aproximar. – O que está te perturbando filho? – droga, ela tinha que me conhecer tão bem?

- Nada! – menti, dona Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você pode mentir para sua namorada, mas não pra mim! A festa não está do seu agrado?

- Não é isso... – meus olhos estavam fixos em Bella que ria de algo que haviam dito.

- Ela é mesmo uma garota surpreendente, não acha? E muito talentosa, foi um belíssimo espetáculo, não concorda? – minha mãe acariciou meu rosto. - Aquela garota ainda é completamente apaixonada por você, assim como você é por ela, até quando vai lutar contra isso?

- Para com isso mãe, sabe que não é assim tão simples!

- Talvez, mas ouviu aquelas músicas? – ela também? O que era aquilo, um complô? – Havia tanto sentimento naquelas letras, pareciam transmitir exatamente o que se passa naquele coraçãozinho, não concorda? Ela te ama e sei perfeitamente que ainda a ama, talvez devesse deixar seu orgulho de lado filho, e tentar finalmente ser feliz. – dito aquilo, depositou um beijo em meu rosto saindo em seguida, me deixando sem entender onde dona Esme queria chegar com aquilo?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Tudo havia corrido perfeitamente e fomos ovacionados, por um longo tempo a plateia aplaudiu de pé e eu mal pude conter a emoção. Assim que as cortinas se fecharam Paul pegou Claire nos braços e demos um abraço em grupo como costumávamos fazer.

Infelizmente ainda teríamos que encarar o bendito coquetel, se eu não fosse, Alice seria capaz de me arrastar pelos cabelos. Nos dividimos entre os camarins, não contive a emoção ao ver minha família e amigos ali, me esperando. Alice, Jazz, Emmett, até mesmo Rosálie estava lá, tudo bem que ficou de cara fechada o tempo todo, mas estava lá.

- Meu Deus, você estava linda lá em cima. – meu pai disse quase me esmagando em um abraço, era tão bom vê-lo recuperado. - Estou muito orgulhoso de você minha filha.

- Obrigada pai.

- Não tenho palavras pra descrever... – Alice disparou quase me esmagando em um abraço. – Foi tão empolgante, emocionante... AHHH... Foi demais!

- Alice tem razão Bella, foi surpreendente! Parabéns!

- Obrigada Jazz!

- Não por isso!

Depois de muitos beijos e abraços, sem contar nas flores, finalmente fui para o camarim tomar um banho e me aprontar. Charlotte me ajudou com as flores, assim como Garrett.

- Vocês se superaram, foi fantástico! – Garrett dizia empolgado.

- Foi ideia dela! – Paul apontou.

- Nossa! – o corrigi.

- Ele ficou visivelmente emocionado. – Charlotte disse.

- O que?

- Edward, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, o modo como olhava pra você naquele palco...

- Para com isso tia.

- Até quando vai se anular por causa dos outros, filha? Pense somente em você uma vez na vida, e se permita ser feliz Bella, você o ama e deixou isso bem claro hoje!

- Mas ele está com ela! – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Sabe perfeitamente que aquela modelo metida a besta não é páreo pra você!

- Não é bem assim, além do mais ele nem sequer falou comigo desde aquele dia no hospital, e por mais que digam, os dois me parecem muito bem.

- Não adianta Charlotte, essa ai é uma cabeça dura, não tem jeito!- Paul disse se intrometendo.

- Temos que ir... – Garrett anunciou. – Vamos Charlotte, ela tem que se arrumar, Alice quer você lá, não ouse dar pra trás!

- Tudo bem chefinho!

- Sua tia tem razão! Paul disparou assim que os dois saíram.

- Não começa!

- O cara te olhava de uma forma... Pensei que fosse saltar no palco e te arrebatar em um beijasso daqueles de desentupir pia.

- Paul!

- Vai me dizer que não reparou? Sem contar que se olhar matasse, eu tava mortinho! Ele tava morrendo de ciúmes!

- Para com isso! Não sei se reparou, mas ele tinha a modelo dele bem ao seu lado, e sinceramente não me lembro de ter visto tudo isso que disse, exagerado!

- Qual é Bella, você levou o publico as lágrimas nas duas ultimas musicas, o cara balançou, amiga, escuta o que estou dizendo. Agora vá lá para dentro e tome seu banho, coloque aquele vestido deslumbrante que sua amiga lhe deu e acabe de vez com esse namoro dele com a modelo insuportável. – não teve como não rir da cara que fez.

- Você é maluco, sabia?

- Olha quem fala! Vá!

Bufei revirando os olhos, fui para o meu banho, eu estava cansada e suada... Antes liguei para o casa, Thony havia ficado com a babá que meu pai recomendou. Pobre coitada, conhecendo meu pai como conheço, deve ter levantado a ficha da pobre garota antes de recomendá-la. Enquanto a água caia sobre o meu corpo, a imagem de Edward me veio à mente, o modo como me olhava... Conhecia bem aquele brilho, aquela intensidade, o poder que aquele olhar tinha sob mim.

- Vocês tem certeza de que este vestido está bom? Não está muito justo ou decotado? Tem certeza de que não está vulgar?

-Para com isso mulher, você tá linda! – Paul disse impaciente. – Olha bem para o espelho Isabella, olha a morena estonteante que você é... Olha este corpo, essa pele, essa boca! Você é um escândalo de linda e tenho certeza de que Edward só terá olhos para você.

- Já disse pra parar com isso! Você e Alice ainda vão me colocar em encrenca, não sei por que dou ouvidos a vocês dois!

- Porque somos seus amigos e te amamos muito e só queremos ver a sua felicidade, simples assim! – disse dando de ombros.

- Não quero minha felicidade em cima da infelicidade de outros.

- Não ouse pensar naquela megera! Pense somente no seu gato de olhos verdes!

- Vá à merda, Paul! – sua risada preencheu o cômodo.

E lá estávamos nós, prestes a passar pelas portas do grande salão da fundação, as meninas e os garotos também foram, assim como o pessoal da montagem , nada mais justo já que sem eles, nada daquilo seria possível certo? Senti um frio no estômago e hesitei.

- Tudo bem?

- Acho que sim.

-Estou aqui, com você... – disse enlaçando minha cintura. – Vamos. – assenti o acompanhando.

Assim que passamos pela porta a atenção se voltou para nós, as pessoas nos olhavam de um modo ao qual não estava acostumada, com admiração eu diria!

- Estão olhando para nós! – falei entre dentes para Paul.

- O que esperava? Somos a atração principal tá lembrada? – soltei um gemido involuntário, vendo Alice acenar para nós, Jazz, Emm, Rosálie, Tanya e Edward estavam com ela. – Agora sim é hora do show, minha cara! – Paul disse piscando pra mim.

- Pensei que fosse ter que buscá-la, olha só pra você! – Alice disse assim que nos aproximamos do grupo. – Eu disse que ficaria perfeito, tem que aprender a confiar em mim, Bella!

- Para com isso Alice! – eu podia sentir o olhar penetrante dele sobre mim, era como se meu corpo pudesse senti-lo.

- Uau prima, você tá linda! – sua esposa o olhou como se o mesmo tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Tsc, para com isso! Olá Rosálie.

- Oi! – respondeu seca.

- Tanya. – disse com um simples aceno o qual retribuiu. - Cullen! – ele me olhou surpreso, eu diria, talvez pelo fato de há muito não chamá-lo daquela forma.

-Parabéns, Swan! – revidou - Foi um show surpreendente. – Edward tinha aquele olhar... Aquele que derreteria um Iceberg fácil, fazendo com que meu coração martelasse contra as minhas costelas e minhas pernas bambearam.

- Obrigada! – agradeci indo cumprimentar Jazz, fizemos as devidas apresentações antes de me afastar deles, para minha surpresa, Alice e Jasper vieram conosco enquanto o pessoal se espalhava pelo salão.

- Alguns de nossos colaboradores estão loucos pra te conhecer. – disparou Alice.

- A mim? Por quê?

- Porque ficaram encantados com o show e principalmente com você! – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Como você aguenta isso, Jazz? – meu amigo deu de ombros, resignado, pobre coitado.

A maluca me apresentou há várias pessoas, homens e mulheres influentes na sociedade de todo o estado de Washington, recebemos muito elogios e falamos sobre a fundação assim como o anfiteatro. Antes de conhecer mais alguém, fomos até a mesa onde meus pais estavam e cumprimentei a todos.

Minha mãe estava com Phill e Sue estava ao lado do meu pai, tio Carlisle estava com ele, e tia Esme é claro estava ao seu lado. Charlotte e Garrett também estavam lá, assim como Jake e Leah!

- Vou apresentá-la aos tios de Jazz, Eleazar também é nosso colaborador e...

- O pai de Tanya? - minha voz saiu esganiçada. – Acha mesmo que seja uma boa ideia?

- Acredite, ele e Carmem e Kate, são bem diferentes de Tanya, agora Irina, aquela é outra víbora!

- Alice! – Jazz a repreendeu.

- Não me venha com essa, sabe que suas primas são duas pestes! – Alice não tinha mesmo jeito, tia Juliet e tio Alfred me cumprimentaram e parabenizaram pelo show.

- Eleazar, Carmem, esta é a Bella, filha de Renée e Charlie. – tia Juliet disse ao me apresentar ao casal.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, minha jovem, parabéns, é muito talentosa! – disse Eleazar.

- O prazer é meu senhor, obrigada!

- Fiquei encantada com a mistura de ritmos, quando soube que haveria um show de dança, esperava algo mais clássico! – comentou a irmã de tia Juliet.

- Alice havia me pedido algo diferente, exclusivo, minha equipe e eu gostamos de mesclar ritmos, unir a dança clássica a outros ritmos.

- Fez um excelente trabalho, minha jovem!

- Obrigada!

- Então você é que é a tal Bella? – disse uma loira alta de olhos tão azuis quanto os de Tanya, seu tom foi desdenhoso e aquilo me irritou. – Aquela que teve um affaire com meu cunhado, estou certa?

- Irina! – Eleazar a repreendeu, Alice fez menção de falar, mas a detive.

- Meu nome é Isabella, e quanto ao que ouve entre Edward e eu, creio que não seja de sua ossada.

- Bem que Tanya disse que você era grosseira e sem educação! – senti meu sangue ferver nas veias.

- Em geral somente retribuo o tratamento que recebo...

- Podia ter dormido sem essa! – disparou a outra loira, provavelmente Kate.

- Cala a boca idiota! – revirei os olhos voltando minha atenção para o casal.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los, com licença! – pela minha visão periférica vi Alice lançar um olhar mortal para a prima de Jasper.

- Desculpe por isso! – Jazz pediu visivelmente constrangido.

- Não se desculpe, não tem culpa de sua prima ser...

- Tão vadia? – Alice concluiu por mim.

- Para com isso Alice! – a repreendi.

- Irina é tão encantadora quanto sua irmã, naquela família só se salva Eleazar, Carmem e às vezes Kate, quando não vai na onda das outras duas, é claro!

- Como sua cunhada Rosálie? – lancei um olhar reprovador a Paul, aqueles dois juntos era um terror.

- Rose não era assim, nos dávamos razoavelmente bem quando pequenas, mas quando voltei da primeira vez, estávamos bem ligadas, pensei que fossemos amigas... Sinceramente não consigo compreender o porquê de estar com tanta raiva de mim.

- Acredite minha cara, ninguém sabe. –Jazz disse dando de ombros.

- Aquela ali, nem Freud explica! – disparou Alice, foi impossível conter o riso.

- Bella? – me virei ao ouvir meu nome e mal pude crer no que via, era Paul, Paul Owen! Mas o que ele fazia aqui? E de mãos dadas com a loira que...

- Paul? Mas o...

- Mal pude crer quando vi que era você! Uau! Você estava espetacular naquele palco! – ele me abraçou e não teve como não retribuir ao abraço.

- O que faz aqui? – Alice e os outros dois tinham o cenho franzido, será que não os reconheceram?

- Se lembra de Jane? – disse apontando para a loira. – É minha esposa!

- Olá, Jane Owen. – será que ela não se lembrava de mim?

- O pai dela é um dos colaboradores da fundação.

- Quem? – disparou Alice.

- Marcus, Marcus Volturi. - ao ouvir aquele nome automaticamente me lembrei de Alec.

- O irmão de Aro? – desta vez foi Jazz quem falou.

- Sim... – respondeu à loira. – Aro é meu tio.

- Uau! Que mundo pequeno esse! – minha amiga disparou, confesso que ainda me custava acreditar.

- Meu cunhado estava certo, afinal! – estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz. – Wow! Olha só pra você, consegue estar ainda mais linda, Bella!

-Muito me admira que se lembre de mim! – Alec sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é inesquecível, minha cara! – disse piscando pra mim, me deixando sem graça. – E pelo visto ainda está brava comigo, me desculpe... Fui um completo idiota aquela noite, poderia culpar a bebida, mas foi somente eu, sendo um completo babaca!- confesso que aquilo me pegou desprevenida. – Será que podemos começar de novo? Prazer em conhecê-la, Alec Volturi, ao seu dispor! – ele tinha a mão estendida pra mim, olhei para Alice e Jazz sem saber o que fazer.

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – aceitei sua mão e Alec me surpreendeu a levando aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela.

- Creio que se lembre de Jasper e Alice?

- Estou falando sério, quando peço que me desculpe. – pediu sem jeito.

- Porque simplesmente não esquecemos aquele episodio lamentável? Esta é Alice Cullen, e seu namorado Jasper Hale... – Alec os cumprimentou. – E este é meu parceiro e amigo, Paul! Paul Sutton.

- De onde se conhecem? – Paul perguntou depois de cumprimentá-los.

- Das Bahamas! – falei dando de ombros, Alice e Jazz pediram licença e saíram, enquanto Paul e eu ficamos conversando com os três. Paul contou como ele e Jane acabaram se envolvendo e se casando, já Alec mantinha os olhos fixos em mim, de certa forma aquilo me incomodava, talvez pela intensidade daquele olhar.

- Meu tio e meu pai, estão loucos pra te conhecer. – Jane comentou, abraçada ao marido, que a olhava completamente apaixonado.

- Por quê?

- Tio Aro ficou encantado com sua performance... – respondeu Alec. - Não o culpo, estava estonteante naquele palco. – era impressão minha ou ele estava dando em cima de mim?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	31. CAP 30

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijocas e até breve! **

* * *

**CAPITULO –XXX**

**POV ALICE**

- Por essa eu não esperava!- meu lindo disse ao meu lado. – Acha que seu irmão e Emm os reconheceram?

- Não sei Jazz, mas acho melhor avisá-los, afinal se trata do filho de um de nossos colaboradores, e você conhece bem o gênio daqueles dois! – ele assentiu enquanto íamos ao encontro do meu irmão.

Ao nos aproximarmos notei que Edward tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto especifico do salão, sua cara não era das melhores, mas não poderia culpá-lo, a situação era bem complicada e estava ficando cada vez pior. O ponto especifico, claro que era Bella, ele mal conseguia disfarçar e confesso que cheguei a quase sentir pena de Tanya, quase!

- Será que vocês dois podem me dar um minuto? - obviamente que fui fuzilada pelas duas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Emm disparou franzindo o cenho, pelo visto ainda não havia reparado, mas Emm sempre foi meio lento mesmo, já Ed tinha um rosto inexpressível.

- Algum problema? – meu irmão perguntou desta vez, assim que nos afastamos um pouco.

- Me diz você, temos um problema?- ele me olhou confuso, completamente perdido.

- Você bebeu, Alice? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Viu quem está conversando com Bella? – seu olhar novamente se voltou para ela, voltando em seguida pra mim. – Não os reconheceu? – novamente seu cenho franziu. – Aquele com a loira, é Paul, o dono daquele barzinho dançante que fomos, está lembrado? – vi os olhos do meu irmão praticamente saltarem, novamente ele olhou na direção deles, mas desta vez seu olhar era assassino.

- A loira com ele, é filha de Marcus Volturi...

- Ta de brincadeira, não é?

- O cara que você socou é o irmão dela, Alec Volturi, os dois sobrinhos de Aro Volturi.

- Fudeu! – ouvi Emm soltar baixinho.

- E o que Bella está fazendo ali? – meu irmão disparou azedo.

- Paul a reconheceu e veio cumprimentá-la, o tal Alec, se desculpou pelo ocorrido e Bella está sendo profissional! O que queria que ela fizesse, o chutasse como fez da outra vez? A situação é um tanto delicada não concorda? – Edward se calou, parecia ponderar o que eu disse.

- Sua irmã tem razão... – confesso que me surpreendi com a atitude de Emm. – Mas aquele folgado que não se meta a besta com ela.

- Sua prima é bem crescidinha e sabe se defender muito bem, e como eu disse, Alec se desculpou, e Bella aceitou as desculpas dele. – vi meu irmão travar a mandíbula.

- O que está acontecendo Ed? – grunhiu sua namorada, vindo atrás dele.

- Contratempos! – cuspiu entre os dentes olhando para Emm, que também estava sério.

- Aquele ali não é o dono do...

- Sabemos perfeitamente quem ele é Rose! – disse a cortando.

- Dono de onde? De quem estão falando? – Tanya estava completamente perdida, minha atenção foi desviada para Bella, que vinha em nossa direção enquanto Paul continuava a conversar animado com os outros enquanto Alec a acompanhava com o olhar.

- Alice será que...

- O que Paul faz aqui? – Rosálie exigiu a cortando, Bella a olhou confusa eu diria.

- O que?

- O dono do bar, aquele na Bahamas, tá lembrada?

- Tenho uma excelente memória, pra sua informação Rosálie Hale Mccarty. – minha cunhada bufou irritada. – E sim, aquele é Paul Owen e sua esposa Jane Volturi, se lembra dela Cullen? – perguntou diretamente para o meu irmão, que semicerrou os olhos.

- E porque ele deveria? – Tanya se intrometeu.

- Com certeza não deve se lembrar, são tantas no currículo, não é mesmo? – Bella disparou sarcástica, ignorando completamente a vadia da minha cunhada.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem é aquela gente? – revirei os olhos com vontade de mandar aquela idiota calar a boca.

- O homem abraçado à belíssima loira, é Paul Owen, dono de um delicioso barzinho nas Bahamas. A loira estonteante... – Tanya torceu o nariz. – É Jane Volturi, esposa de Paul e irmã de Alec, aquele bonitão ali. - foi quase impossível conter o riso, já que Bella falava com Tanya, como se mesma fosse retardada ou algo assim.

- Nas Bahamas? Não é onde fica a ilha da sua família? – perguntou encarando meu irmão. – Ela conhece a ilha?

- Você ainda não conhece a ilha? – Bella perguntou sarcástica. – É um lugar magnífico! – ela falava com Tanya, mas mantinha os olhos fixos nos do meu irmão.

- Em breve conhecerei, Ed prometeu me levar após a inauguração do anfiteatro, tiraremos uns dias só para nós, não é amor? Como uma lua de mel! – provocou a vadia.

- Que bom pra vocês... – minha amiga se manteve firme, mas eu sabia perfeitamente o quanto aquilo a havia afetado. - Alice, Jane gostaria de saber algumas coisas referentes à fundação, será que...

- Claro, eu acompanho você, vem comigo Jazz? – meu lindo assentiu nos acompanhando, Bella estava agitada, e mordia os lábios com força. – Para de fazer isso! – a repreendi. – Ou vai acabar partindo seu lábio ao meio, ignore o que ela disse, aquilo não vai acontecer!

- É mesmo? E como você sabe? Por acaso prevê o futuro agora, Alice?

- Não, mas acha mesmo que se o Ed tivesse intenção de levá-la a ilha, já não o teria feito? Pelo amor de Deus Bella, eles estão juntos há dois anos e ele sempre se desvencilha quando o assunto é a ilha!

- Pouco me importa! – disse dando de ombros. – Isso não é da minha conta! – a quem ela queria enganar?

Jasper e eu respondemos a algumas perguntas de Jane a respeito da fundação, meu noivo lindo, sugeriu que nos juntássemos aos outros, já que Edward era o presidente da fundação e Emm diretor administrativo, assim como o meu Jazz.

Depois das devidas apresentações, a conversa girou em torno da fundação e dos cursos que oferecíamos, da assistência que prestávamos a jovens e crianças com o dom para a arte. Bella não poupou elogios ao anfiteatro, ela e Paul o equipararam aos melhores teatros da Europa, assim como da Broadway.

- Você me disse uma vez que cursaria a universidade de musica, onde estudou? – o tal Paul perguntou a Bella que mordeu os lábios, um tanto constrangida eu diria.

- Não cursei nenhuma universidade, houve alguns contratempos... – disse dando de ombros. – Tudo que sei sobre musica, foi Paul que me ensinou. – Bella agarrou o braço de seu parceiro, que a abraçou depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Você mora aqui em Seattle? – Alec perguntou desta vez.

- Estou temporariamente em Forks, que fica aproximadamente 158 quilômetros daqui, mas passei os últimos quatro anos divididos entre Austrália e Londres.

- Tem residência fixa em Londres? – o cara parecia mesmo interessado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, morei com minha tia dos treze aos dezenove, fiquei um período de tempo por aqui e retornei a Londres. – Bella disse dando de ombros sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

- Tenho um apartamento em Paris... – Alec disse animado. – Quando estiver por lá, me liga, ficarei feliz em lhe mostrar as belezas da cidade luz. – minha amiga sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Essa foi boa! - os dois riram e tanto eu, quanto os outros ficamos sem entender. - Tenho que admitir, está melhorando, mas ainda não me convenceu!

- Que pena... – lamentou Alec. – Quem sabe não acerto até o fim da noite?

- Vai perder seu tempo!

- Talvez, mas acredito que acredito que valha a pena arriscar. – era impressão minha ou eles estavam flertando? O rosto do meu irmão era inexpressível, estava sério e o olhar que lançou a Alec era cortante, aquilo ainda iria dar merda e das grandes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Raiva e ciúme, era tudo que eu sentia naquele exato momento! Estávamos há cerca de meia hora ouvindo Paul e Jane cravejar Bella de perguntas, e ainda por cima, tinha que aturar aquele bastardo do Alec a cantando na minha frente. Eu estava a ponto de explodir, Paul e Jane foram circular pelo salão, e Bella se afastou com Paul seu parceiro, dizendo que iria ter com Garrett e Charlotte, minha irmã saiu em seguida acompanhada de Jasper. Emm foi conversar com um conhecido levando sua esposa consigo.

- Eu já venho, não quer ficar um pouco com sua família?

- Porque, aonde vai? – bufei impaciente diante a tal pergunta.

- Vou ao banheiro, quer me acompanhar? – falei de modo grosseiro.

- Até que não seria má ideia... – Tanya disse jogando os braços em torno do meu pescoço. – O quão excitante seria transarmos no banheiro masculino? – a safada sacudiu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente pra mim.

- Engraçadinha, será que pode me dar licença? Não me demoro!

A ideia até que não era má, talvez tivesse topado se não tivesse outras coisas em minha mente agora... Ao invés de usar o banheiro do salão, fui em direção aos elevadores e subi para a minha sala, precisava de um tempo pra mim... Precisava respirar um pouco antes que eu acabasse explodindo.

As palavras de minha mãe rondavam em minha mente... _"__Aquela garota ainda é completamente apaixonada por você, assim como você é por ela, até quando vai lutar contra isso? Ela te ama e sei perfeitamente que ainda a ama, deixe seu orgulho de lado filho e seja feliz... Havia tanto sentimento naquelas letras, pareciam transmitir exatamente o que se passa naquele coraçãozinho, não concorda? Ela te ama e sei perfeitamente que ainda a ama, talvez devesse deixar seu orgulho de lado filho, e tentar finalmente ser feliz."_

- Eu era feliz até ela voltar... – falei pra mim mesmo esfregando as mãos pelo meu rosto. _**"E mudar minha vida por completo! Pra depois desaparecer outra vez, e resurgir agora, desestabilizando tudo!"**_- completei mentalmente.

Eu estava relativamente bem com Tanya até Bella voltar e... Deus, ela estava tão linda, esbanjando charme e simpatia, ouvi muitos elogios referentes a ela, assim como ao show... Ah, o show, aquele bendito show... Aquelas letras diziam tanto, minha mãe estaria certa? Ela cantava o que se passava em seu coração? O modo como dançava... Sacudi a cabeça tentando dissipar a imagem de Bella dançando naquela cadeira.

O modo como minha irmã a arrastou pelo salão a apresentando a alguns de nossos investidores, assim como nosso pessoal! Fiquei tenso quando foi à mesa dos Denali, o que diabos, Alice tinha naquela cabeça? Apresentá-la aos meus sogros? Fechei meus olhos me deixando viajar na lembrança recente:

*** - Porque sua irmã está apresentando aquela mulher aos meus pais? – Tanya me perguntou com os olhos fixos na mesa.

- Seu pai é um de nossos colaboradores, está lembrada?

- E daí? Não é como se vocês tivessem contratado uma estrela de renome, ou coisa assim. – revirei os olhos me perguntando por que mulher tinha que ser um bicho tão complicado?

Os quatro riram de algo assim que saíram de lá, Irina parecia discutir com Kate, aquelas duas viviam brigando, voltei minha atenção para Tanya que ainda resmungava algo. Algumas pessoas me cumprimentaram com um aceno ao passar por mim e respondi do mesmo modo.

- Eu não acredito! – Rosálie soltou do nada, automaticamente todos nós olhamos para a mesma direção que ela. Havia um cara abraçado a Bella, uma loira muito gata ao seu lado e um pouco mais atrás um cara que não me era estranho, aqueles rostos não me eram estranhos, mas de onde os conhecia?

De repente Alice e Jasper se afastaram deles vindo em nossa direção, eu mantinha meus olhos fixos em Bella que falava agora com o outro cara que teve a cara de pau de beijar sua mão enquanto falava algo pra ela.

- Será que vocês dois podem me dar um minuto? – Alice disse se referindo a Emm e eu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou enquanto nos afastávamos com ela e Jasper.

- Algum problema? – emendei.

- Me diz você, temos um problema? - que porra de pergunta era aquela?

- Você bebeu, Alice? – minha irmã bufou revirando os olhos.

- Viu quem está conversando com Bella? – voltei meu olhar para Bella que conversava com o cara que estava abraçado à loira. - Não os reconheceu?

"_**Deveria?"**_ – perguntei mentalmente.

- Aquele com a loira, é Paul, o dono daquele barzinho dançante que fomos, está lembrado? – a compreensão veio rápida e não somente pra mim, aquele era o tal Paul e a loira era a mesma que me deu o maior mole àquela noite... A noite em que acabei saindo na porrada com aquele filho da puta que faltou com respeito a Bella, mas porque ela estava sorrindo pra ele?

- A loira com ele, é filha de Marcus Volturi...

Chutei-me mentalmente por não ter me lembrado quando o conheci, sabia que aquele sobrenome me era familiar. Marcus e Aro Volturi, das empresas Volterra, uma de nossas maiores colaboradoras.

- Ta de brincadeira, não é? – disparou Emmett.

- O cara que você socou é o irmão dela, Alec Volturi os dois são sobrinhos de Aro Volturi. – minha irmã disse me encarando.

- Fudeu! – Emm sibilou.

- E o que Bella está fazendo ali? – disparei sentindo meu sangue ferver.

- Paul a reconheceu e veio cumprimentá-la, o tal Alec, se desculpou pelo ocorrido e Bella está sendo profissional! - que porra era aquela, como assim profissional? - O que queria que ela fizesse, o chutasse como fez da outra vez? A situação é um tanto delicada não concorda? – Alice até que tinha razão, mas não amenizava o fato de que Bella estava lá, sorrindo para o babaca que a faltou com respeito.

- Sua irmã tem razão... – ouvi Emm dizer, e confesso que me surpreendi, raramente ele concordava com Alice em alguma coisa. - Mas aquele folgado que não se meta a besta com ela. – concluiu estalando os ossos do pescoço.

- Sua prima é bem crescidinha e sabe se defender muito bem, e como eu disse, Alec se desculpou, e Bella aceitou as desculpas dele. – senti meu estômago se contorcer, só não sabia se era de raiva ou ciúme.

- O que está acontecendo Ed? – Tanya perguntou ao se aproximar, levando a mão a minha nuca.

- Contratempos! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Aquele ali não é o dono do...

- Sabemos perfeitamente quem ele é Rose! – Alice a cortou bruscamente.

- Dono de onde? De quem estão falando? – minha namorada perguntou, Alice tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto, disfarçadamente me virei e Bella vinha em nossa direção e aquele bastardo a estava secando com um olhar faminto... _**"Filho da puta!" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Alice será que...

- O que Paul faz aqui? – Rosálie cortou Bella da mesma forma brusca que minha irmã fez com ela. Bella tinha o olhar confuso.

- O que? – disparou com o cenho franzido.

- O dono do bar, aquele na Bahamas, tá lembrada? – Bella estreitou os olhos.

- Tenho uma excelente memória, pra sua informação Rosálie Hale Mccarty. – seu tom era irônico. – E sim, aquele é Paul Owen e sua esposa Jane Volturi, se lembra dela Cullen? – disse se voltando pra mim, estreitando novamente os olhos.

- E porque ele deveria? – Tanya se intrometeu na conversa.

- Com certeza não deve se lembrar, são tantas no currículo, não é mesmo? – Bella provocou, mas o que diabos havia dado nela?

- O que está acontecendo? Quem é aquela gente? – minha namorada disparou tentando compreender o que acontecia ali.

- O homem abraçado à belíssima loira... – Bella enfatizou. - É Paul Owen, dono de um delicioso barzinho nas Bahamas. A loira estonteante... – novamente enfatizou. – É Jane Volturi, esposa de Paul e irmã de Alec, aquele bonitão ali. – ela falava com Tanya, mas eu sabia perfeitamente que era a mim que se dirigia.

- Nas Bahamas? Não é onde fica a ilha da sua família? – tudo que eu não precisava era aquela merda de assunto outra vez. _**"INFERNO!" **_– berrei mentalmente. - Ela conhece a ilha? – Tanya tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas pra mim.

- Você ainda não conhece a ilha? – o tom de Bella foi sarcástico. – É um lugar magnífico! – disse falando com minha namorada, mas com os olhos fixos aos meus.

- Em breve conhecerei... – Tanya revidou. - Ed prometeu me levar após a inauguração do anfiteatro, tiraremos uns dias só para nós, não é amor? Como uma lua de mel! – vi Bella engolir seco, se bem a conhecia o que Tanya disse a havia afetado de alguma forma.

- Que bom pra vocês... – disse disfarçando, desviando seu olhar do meu, se voltando para Alice. - Alice, Jane gostaria de saber algumas coisas referentes à fundação, será que...

- Claro... – minha irmã se apressou em dizer. - Eu acompanho você, vem comigo Jazz? – meu cunhado assentiu as acompanhando.

- Você não me disse que aquela mulher esteve na ilha. – fechei meus olhos com vontade de mandar Tanya à merda!

- Agora não Tanya! – ela somente assentiu se calando, talvez tenha sido o modo como falei, ou algo em meu olhar, a agradeci mentalmente por compreender. Envolvi sua cintura depositando um beijo em seu ombro nu, ela sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

Pouco tempo depois Alice retornou com todos eles desta vez, fomos devidamente apresentados e pelo olhar que a loira me lançou, com certeza havia se lembrado de mim, mas foi bem discreta. O assunto girava em torno da fundação, ela me fez várias perguntas, sobre quais cursos oferecíamos entre outras coisas.

Bella elogiou muito o anfiteatro e o equiparou aos melhores da Europa assim como da Broadway, Paul também o elogiou muito! Ela falava com uma paixão sobre seu trabalho, disse que faziam workshops, ensinando vários estilos de dança e que se apresentaram em muitos países da Europa, e que rodou a Austrália por um tempo.

- Você me disse uma vez que cursaria a universidade de musica, onde estudou? – Paul perguntou a ela, vi Bella morder os lábios, estava constrangida.

- Não cursei nenhuma universidade, houve alguns contratempos, tudo que sei sobre musica, foi Paul que me ensinou. – disse acariciando o braço de Paul, que a abraçou depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Você mora aqui em Seattle? – o bastardo do Alec perguntou, ele tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, praticamente a devorando com o olhar e minha vontade era de acabar com aquele filho da puta!

- Estou temporariamente em Forks, que fica aproximadamente 158 quilômetros daqui, mas passei os últimos quatro anos divididos entre Austrália e Londres. – respondeu esboçando um sorriso pra ele e aquilo me consumiu.

- Tem residência fixa em Londres? – o babaca perguntou insistente.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, morei com minha tia dos treze aos dezenove, fiquei um período de tempo por aqui e retornei a Londres. – Bella respondeu não entrando em detalhes.

- Tenho um apartamento em Paris...

"_**Quem perguntou seu babaca?"**_ – retruquei mentalmente.

- Quando estiver por lá, me liga, ficarei feliz em lhe mostrar as belezas da cidade luz. – senti minhas entranhas se retorcer ao vê-la sorrir lindamente pra ele.

- Essa foi boa! – disse rindo em seguida, sendo acompanhada por ele. - Tenho que admitir, está melhorando, mas ainda não me convenceu! – que porra era aquela? Bella estava flertando com ele?

- Que pena... – o desgraçado lamentou. – Quem sabe não acerto até o fim da noite? – eu iria mostrar a aquele filho da mãe o que ele acertaria até o final da noite!

- Vai perder seu tempo! – Bella o alertou.

- Talvez, mas acredito que valha a pena arriscar. – pelo menos eu não era o único que não estava gostando nada daquilo, Emm lançou um olhar mortal para o infeliz que sorria afetado para Bella. ***

Cerrei minhas mãos em punho, tamanha raiva que senti somente com a lembrança, as portas do elevador se abriram e fui em direção a minha sala. Fui ao banheiro e aproveitei para jogar uma água no rosto, não sabia o que fazer... Precisava tomar uma decisão... Novamente as palavras de minha mãe ecoaram em minha mente.

"_Ela te ama e sei perfeitamente que ainda a ama, deixe seu orgulho de lado filho e seja feliz"._

Não era orgulho, eu só... Bella ficaria em Forks? Ou voltaria para Londres? E Thony nisso tudo? E porque diabos ela estava flertando com aquele bastardo?Fui tirado dos meus devaneios por leves batidas na porta.

- Edward? – a voz doce de minha mãe preencheu minha sala.

- Entre mãe. – pedi sorrindo para ela.

- Vi você indo em direção aos elevadores, sabia que te encontraria aqui.

- Só quis tomar um ar, me afastar um pouco daquela agitação toda.

- Alice me contou que os sobrinhos de Aro, são os mesmos da confusão em que se meteram na ilha aquela vez.

- Juro que nem me dei conta, Bella havia comentado na época, falou várias vezes aquele sobrenome, mas confesso que quando conheci Aro e Marcus, não me lembrei.

- Este mundo e mesmo pequeno, concorda?

- Absolutamente!

- Acho melhor não se demorar por aqui, sua namorada está a sua procura. – bufei revirando os olhos. - É natural, Tanya deve estar insegura, sua namorada é uma mulher inteligente, e não vai abrir mão de você tão facilmente. Como está a relação entre ela e Thony? – perguntou se colocando ao meu lado, estávamos ambos apoiados na mesa.

- Não há relação entre ela e Thony, Bella não quer e Tanya não faz a menor questão, sabe que nunca foi fã de crianças.

- Sei, ela só é fã de si mesma e de você é claro, desculpe!

- Não se desculpe, a senhora tem razão... – soltei um longo suspiro. – Sinto falta dele.

- Não o tem visto?

- Somente nas aulas, com toda a correria desta semana, não tive tempo de sair com ele. Estive pensando... Gostaria de montar um quarto para Thony no meu apartamento o que acha?

- Não acha que é muito cedo? Ainda terão que contar a verdade a ele.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria que ele ficasse comigo lá, acha que Bella concordaria?

- Isso é algo que terá que acertar com ela. – somente assenti. - Não andam se falando muito, não é?

- Não desde aquele dia no hospital, trocamos apenas algumas palavras hoje.

- Conheço aquela garota como conheço você, meu filho, e posso afirmar que não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra ela também. Mas Bella está se esforçando, sendo profissional, então porque não para de fugir e volta lá pra baixo? - sorri jogando meu braço sobre seus ombros, a trazendo pra junto de mim, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Onde esteve? – minha namorada disparou assim que me viu.

- Estava na minha sala, com minha mãe, por quê?

- Eu é que pergunto, o que foi fazer lá, e com sua mãe? – bufei revirando os olhos, o garçom passou e o agradeci mentalmente pegando uma dose vodka.

- Edward? – me virei ao ouvir meu nome, me surpreendi ao ver Aro Volturi em pessoa com sua bela esposa Renata ao seu lado.

- Aro, é um imenso prazer tê-lo conosco. – o cumprimentei com um aperto de mão. – Renata! – e sua esposa com um simples aceno cordial.

- Acredite jovem amigo, o prazer é todo meu em estar aqui, como vai minha linda jovem? - Aro voltou sua atenção para Tanya.

- Muito bem, sou Tanya, Tanya Denali, namorada de Edward. – a própria se apresentou lhe estendendo a mão, a qual Aro levou aos lábios depositando um beijo.

- Pensei ter visto Marcus com você. – comentei.

- Desculpem, mas meu irmão teve que sair logo depois do show, um compromisso inadiável.

- Sim claro, entendo perfeitamente.

- Fiquei para parabenizá-lo meu jovem, pela belíssima aquisição, um espaço excelente, não perde em nada para os melhores teatros do mundo.

- Obrigado!

-Está preparado para receber os mais variados espetáculos, desde peças de teatro a orquestras.

- Isabella nos disse. – Renata forneceu. – Sua encantadora irmã nos apresentou a ela.

- Oh sim, a jovem Isabella! Uma jovem intrigante e envolvente, apaixonante eu diria, sem contar o quanto é talentosa... – pela minha visão periférica vi Tanya revirar os olhos. – Meu sobrinho caiu de amores por ela, está completamente fascinado!

- Está? – a voz de Tanya soou estranha.

-Cá entre nós, não podemos culpá-lo... – disse Renata. – Isabella é uma jovem encantadora, além de muito bela.

"_**Com toda certeza era, mas definitivamente não era pro bico daquele bastardo!"**_- respondi mentalmente.

- Ela não poupou elogios ao anfiteatro, assim como a fundação, soube que o filhinho dela tem aulas com você, é verdade?

-Sim, é um excelente aluno, apesar da idade, muito talentoso.

- É apenas um garotinho Edward, não seja exagerado! – a intromissão de Tanya me irritou profundamente.

- Thony é um talento nato, com apenas três anos conhece perfeitamente as escalas musicais e tem um ótimo ouvido, pega fácil.

- Nesta idade são como esponjas. – disse Renata.

Emmett e Rosálie logo se juntaram a nós, Aro falava sobre suas empresas na região das Bahamas, assim como sua rede de hotéis na Itália. Passei meus olhos pelo salão e a vi novamente conversando com o seu pessoal, desta vez Garrett e Charlotte estavam com eles.

Alec estava conversando com algumas pessoas, mas seu olhar acompanhava Bella o tempo todo, o que mais me irritava não era o fato dele olhá-la e sim o modo como a olhava... Como um lobo olha para sua presa.

- Com licença... – ouvi Tanya pedir. – Eu já volto amor. – disse acariciando meu rosto depositando um beijo em meus lábios, saindo em direção à mesa onde suas irmãs estavam, voltei minha atenção para a conversa que estava rolando.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV TANYA**

Já estava farta, não suportava mais ouvir falarem naquela maldita mulher... Todos a tratavam como se fosse uma estrela ou algo do tipo, toda a atenção estava voltada a ela, era Isabella pra cá, Bella pra lá! Até mesmo meu namorado não conseguia simplesmente manter os olhos longe dela.

Edward havia saído para ir ao banheiro e simplesmente sumiu, me deixando sozinha no meio daquela gente toda, quando voltou, disse que estava com sua mãe em sua sala. O que diabo foi fazer lá em cima, e com sua mãe?

-O que houve Tanya? – Irina perguntou assim que me aproximei da mesa, dei graças por meus pais não estarem por lá, provavelmente foram circular, com meus tios.

- Estou farta daquela garota insuportável, todos só sabem falar dela e daquela maldita apresentação.

- Não sei o que tanto veem nela! – minha irmã disse com os olhos fixos na bailarina de quinta. – Sem contar que aquele tremendo gato não larga dela... – disse se referindo a Paul, seu parceiro.

- Sim, Paul é mesmo um gato. – não se podia negar.

- E Alec Volturi parece só ter olhos pra ela, o que particularmente acho um desperdício.

- Realmente não entendo o que eles veem nela, é tão sem graça.

- Eu gostei dela... - Kate disparou se intrometendo na conversa. – Achei Bella muito simpática e...

- Você acha todo mundo simpático Kate! – Irina retrucou. - as duas iniciaram uma pequena discussão enquanto eu voltava meu olhar para o meu namorado, que tinha os olhos fixos na direção dela, enquanto Aro lhe dizia algo.

- Calem a boca vocês duas, parecem crianças! – Kate revirou os olhos dando de ombros e Irina me lançou um olhar mortal o qual tratei de ignorar.

Vi quando Isabella se afastou do grupo indo em direção ao toalete feminino, àquela era a minha chance de pegá-la sozinha, pedi licença me levantando.

- O que vai fazer? – minha irmã perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Vou colocar aquela bailarina de quinta de uma vez em seu lugar. – falei entre os dentes indo discretamente na mesma direção, ao entrar vi Isabella se olhando no espelho e seu olhar encontrou o meu pelo reflexo. Ela secou as mãos se dirigindo a porta, mas me coloquei em sua frente.

- Aonde pensa em chegar com tudo isso? – a vadia me encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Toda aquela palhaçada no palco, foi um tanto apelativo, não acha?

- Não sei do que você está falando, agora sai da minha frente, por favor. – seu tom era razoavelmente calmo.

- Escuta aqui sua bailarinazinha de quinta! Afaste-se do meu namorado ou...

- Como é que é? – disparou exaltada. – Pra sua informação eu não estou nem ai pro seu namorado!

- A quem quer enganar, mosca morta! – vi a vadia bufar impaciente.

- Sai da minha frente Tanya! – exigiu desta vez.

- Estou farta de ter que aturar você, porque não junta suas tralhas e volta de vez para Londres ou sei lá onde fica o buraco onde vivi e não se esqueça de levar aquele bastardinho com você! -meu rosto ardia devido à bofetada que a vadia havia me dado.

- Meu filho não é um bastardo, e se você se referir a ele assim novamente não respondo por mim, ouviu bem? - praticamente berrou.

- O Ed jamais cogitou a hipótese de ter filhos, achou mesmo que iria prendê-lo com aquele... Com aquele moleque remelento? Quer um conselho querida, vá embora! Volte pra sua patética vida onde quer que seja, e se afaste de Edward ou...

- Ou o que Tanya? – desafiou.

- Ou não vai nem sequer saber o que a atingiu! E garanta que aquele bastardinho fique longe do meu namorado!

- Ah sua... – a vadia agarrou meus cabelos e me jogou no chão, tentei me livrar dela, mas ela parecia possuída. Me agarrei aos seus cabelos, mas ela simplesmente não me soltava.

- Oh meu Deus! – ouvi a voz insuportável de Alice. – Vá chamar o Emm e o Ed, agora! – gritou para alguém. – Bella solte-a... – Alice pedia, mas aquela selvagem não me soltava, a vadia havia rasgado meu vestido novinho.

- Bella! Bella solte-a- a voz de Emmett trovejou no toalete feminino.

- Tanya? – ouvi Ed chamar, não sei como, mas Emmett a tirou de cima de mim, enquanto meu namorado me ajudava. – O que houve aqui? Olha só pra você. – disse me envolvendo em seus braços, passei meus braços ao seu redor afundando meu rosto em seu peito.

- ME SOLTA! – gritava à vadia se debatendo nos braços de Emmett. – ME SOLTA QUE EU VOU MOSTRAR UMA COISA PRA ESSA VADIA DOS INFERNOS!

- O que deu em você Isabella? Enlouqueceu? – meu namorado praticamente berrou.

- ME SOLTA EMM, ME SOLTA AGORA! – voltou a exigir aos berros.

- Se acalma Bella, por favor. – a idiota da Alice pedia tentando acalmá-la.

- Bella? – o bonitão do Paul entrou indo pra junto dela. – Hey, o que foi minha linda, o que aconteceu? – a vadia parou de se debater olhando para ele.

- Me tira daqui Paul. – pediu se desvencilhando dos braços de Emmett, indo para os braços dele.

- Você está bem? – Alice correu pra junto dela.

- O que diabos deu em você Swan? – meu namorado exigiu, e pelo seu tom estava furioso, a vadiazinha o encarou estreitando os olhos.

- Vá pro inferno, Cullen, e leve a vadia da sua namorada com você! – disse praticamente rosnando para ele, que a olhou assustado. – EU TE ODEIO! – gritou com raiva, vindo pra cima dele agora, mas o tal Paul a deteve. – Nunca mais ouse se aproximar se mim ou do meu filho outra vez, está ouvindo? JAMAIS!E a próxima vez que essa vadia chamar meu filho de bastardinho eu quebro-lhe os dentes! – cuspiu saindo em seguida, Ed se afastou olhando pra mim, assim como Jazz, Rosálie, seu marido babaca e minha cunhada me lançou um olhar assassino.

- Você não vale nada mesmo, não é Tanya! O que foi que você disse a ela, pra fazê-la perder o controle deste jeito? – exigiu também quase rosnando pra mim.

- Eu não fiz nada, que culpa eu tenho que aquela garota é desequilibrada? – falei tentando me recompor.

- Porque chamou Thony de bastardo? – novamente exigiu vindo pra cima de mim, mas meu primo a conteve.

- O que você fez Tanya? – Rosálie perguntou desta vez, qual era o problema dela, ela nem gostava daquela vadia?

- Responda Tanya! – a voz de Edward saiu cortante e meu namorado tinha um olhar assustador que me fez engolir seco.

- Olha o que aquela desequilibrada fez comigo... – falei apontando para o meu vestido e meus cabelos. - Ela me agrediu, estava ensandecida, vocês viram.

- Bella não partiria pra cima de você sem um motivo! – aquele intrometido do Emm disse. – Conheço minha prima, alguma você aprontou, desembucha Tanya.

- Eu sou a vitima aqui sabia?

- Rosálie, pode ficar com sua prima pra mim? – Ed disse voltando-se para Rose.

- Aonde você vai Ed?

-Fique com Rosálie. – disse indo em direção à porta.

- Você não vai atrás daquela louca vai? NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR AQUI ED!- gritei a ultima parte, já que o meu namorado saiu porta a fora. - EDWARD!

- Acho que desta vez você cavou sua própria cova Tanya! – aquela detestável da minha cunhada disparou antes de sair.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – perguntei encarando minha prima.

- Que você se queimou desnecessariamente Tanya!Porque veio atrás dela? Porque ofendeu o garoto?

- Eu odeio aquela bailarina de quinta e aquele moleque! Credo! O Ed só sabe falar nele, é Thony pra cá, Thony pra lá, acredita que ele quer montar um quarto para ele em seu apartamento?

- É natural que Edward queira ficar próximo a ele, Thony é filho dele!

- De que lado você está Rose?

- Só acho que fez besteira! E não venha desforrar em mim! – cuspiu furiosa saindo com seu marido, me deixando ali, sozinha!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo Sábado sem falta! **


	32. CAP 31

**Como prometi, aqui está ele, **

**divirtam-se! **

**Beijos e até semana que vem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**POV BELLA**

Eu tentava levar na esportiva as cantadas e investidas de Alec, não queria ser grosseira e em nenhum momento ele me faltou com respeito, e confesso que estava até me divertindo com aquilo. A situação era um tanto complicada, com certeza foi este o motivo pelo qual Alice e Jazz, saíram meio que a francesa.

Pude ver pela minha visão periférica, ela e Jazz conversando com Emm e Edward, seria capaz de apostar que os alertava da surpresinha tripla que tivemos. Por várias vezes flagrei Edward com os olhos fixos em mim, e aquilo de certa forma me deixava nervosa, sem contar as infindáveis perguntas de Jane sobre a fundação.

Eu não sabia muito sobre como funcionava aquilo tudo, tudo o que eu sabia era ensinar... Eu simplesmente amava ensinar dança, por este motivo pedi licença a todos e fui chamar Alice para que respondesse as perguntas dela. Edward tinha o braço envolvendo a cintura de Tanya e o dela envolvia a dele, respirei fundo me perguntando até quando eu teria que suportar tudo aquilo?

- Alice será que...

- O que Paul faz aqui? – Rosálie exigiu me cortando bruscamente.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender o que diabos ela tinha haver com aquilo?

- O dono do bar, aquele na Bahamas, tá lembrada? – disparou irônica.

- Tenho uma excelente memória, pra sua informação Rosálie Hale Mccarty. – a loira bufou irritadinha. - E sim, aquele é Paul Owen e sua esposa Jane Volturi, se lembra dela Cullen? – não consegui me conter, com certeza ele se lembraria dela, como não lembrar, não é?

- E porque ele deveria? – sua namorada irritante se intrometeu.

- Com certeza não deve se lembrar, são tantas no currículo, não é mesmo? – o provoquei, Edward estreitou os olhos.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem é aquela gente? – _**"Oh, mulherzinha chata!"- **_praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- O homem abraçado à belíssima loira, é Paul Owen, dono de um delicioso barzinho nas Bahamas. A loira estonteante é Jane Volturi, esposa de Paul e irmã de Alec, aquele bonitão ali. -expliquei detalhadamente para que a insuportável entendesse e calasse aquela maldita boca!

- Nas Bahamas? Não é onde fica a ilha da sua família? – perguntou encarando o namorado. – Ela conhece a ilha?

- Você ainda não conhece a ilha? – aquela era nova pra mim. _**"Toma essa vadia!"**_ – disparei mentalmente. – É um lugar magnífico! – fiz questão de dizer com meus olhos fixos nos de Edward, naquele momento eu tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço dele, não somente o pescoço como outras partes também, tamanha raiva que eu sentia. Porque diabos ele tinha que estar com ela? _**"Porque você foi uma idiota completa e o deixou aqui sozinho, agora aguenta!" –**_ respondi mentalmente a minha própria pergunta.

- Em breve conhecerei, Ed prometeu me levar após a inauguração do anfiteatro, tiraremos uns dias só para nós, não é amor? Como uma lua de mel! – tive que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não demonstrar o quanto aquilo me afetou.

Era pra isso que ele queria que eu ficasse em Forks? Pra vê-lo sair em lua de mel com sua namorada? Para esfregar na minha cara o quanto estão bem juntos! E ele teve coragem de dizer olhando nos meus olhos que ainda me amava. Cachorro, filho de uma... Safado!

- Que bom pra vocês... – respondi voltando minha atenção para Alice, na realidade eu só queria é desaparecer dali. - Alice, Jane gostaria de saber algumas coisas referentes à fundação, será que...

- Claro, eu acompanho você... – disse me cortando rapidamente. - Vem comigo Jazz? – ele assentiu nos acompanhando. – Para de fazer isso! Ou vai acabar partindo seu lábio ao meio. – me repreendeu, já que eu o mordia sem me dar conta. – Ignore o que ela disse, aquilo não vai acontecer!

- É mesmo? E como você sabe? Por acaso prevê o futuro agora, Alice? – ela e suas ideias brilhantes.

- Não, mas acha mesmo que se o Ed tivesse intenção de levá-la a ilha, já não o teria feito? Pelo amor de Deus Bella, eles estão juntos há dois anos e ele sempre se desvencilha quando o assunto é a ilha!

"_**Grande merda!"**_ – respondi mentalmente. _**"Que se foda seu irmão e aquela idiota!" **_

- Pouco me importa! – falei dando de ombros. – Isso não é da minha conta!

Eles esclareceram algumas coisas para Jane, mas Jazz insistiu em apresentá-los aos outros diretores e ao presidente da fundação, e lá estávamos nós voltando para perto deles.

- Aguenta firme! – Paul sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Sei que não está sendo nada fácil, mas você aguenta, é bem mais forte do que pensa, Bella. – por fora poderia até ser, mas por dentro eu estava quebrada, e cada vez que era obrigada a ficar perto deles, me sentia ainda pior. O que me distraiu um pouco foi Alec, e suas cantadas malucas, ele até que era bem divertido...

- Sabia os macacos bonobos usam o sexo para acabar com uma discussão? – o maluco disse do nada, olhei para ele um tanto confusa, Alec se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou: Uma de minhas técnicas preferidas.

- Engraçadinho!

- É sério Bella, você me parece uma excelente garota, na verdade quase perfeita...

- Quase? – perguntei divertida, pelo menos ele era sincero.

- Sim, pra ser perfeita só falta uma coisinha.

- O que exatamente?

- Ficar comigo!

- Essa foi boa, tenho que admitir... – falei divertida. – Mas não adianta insistir, não vai rolar! – ele fez um biquinho charmoso.

E lá estávamos nós outra vez, Jasper fez as devidas apresentações, eu estava exatamente entre Paul e Alec. Jane com certeza se lembrava de Edward, fisicamente é claro, segundo ela não tinha ligado o nome a pessoa! Ela o cravejou de perguntas, assim como Alec, pareciam mesmo interessados no funcionamento da fundação.

Paul e eu demos nossa sincera e humilde opinião sobre o anfiteatro, depois falaria com ele em particular, gostaria de lhe sugerir algo. Paul, o marido de Jane do nada trouxe um assunto à tona:

- Você me disse uma vez que cursaria a universidade de musica, onde estudou? – havíamos conversado muito sobre isso quando nos conhecemos, sinceramente fiquei admirada por ainda se lembrar, mas aquela pergunta me deixou sem jeito, afinal eu era a única ali sem graduação.

- Não cursei nenhuma universidade, houve alguns contratempos... – dei de ombros. – Tudo que sei sobre musica, foi Paul quem me ensinou. – e estava sendo sincera, Paul havia me ensinado basicamente tudo que sei sobre música, ele me abraçou depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Você mora aqui em Seattle? – Alec perguntou chamando a atenção pra si, parecia incomodado com o carinho entre Paul e eu.

- Estou temporariamente em Forks, que fica aproximadamente 158 quilômetros daqui, mas passei os últimos quatro anos divididos entre Austrália e Londres. – disse sem entrar em detalhes, resumindo tudo.

- Tem residência fixa em Londres? – o cara parecia mesmo interessado. Sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, morei com minha tia dos treze aos dezenove, fiquei um período de tempo por aqui e retornei a Londres. – novamente resumi tudo sem entrar em detalhes desagradáveis, como o fato de eu ter ido embora porque meu namorado havia bebido demais em uma festa e engravidado uma vadia com a qual costumava transar aleatoriamente, porque não passava de um safado!

- Tenho um apartamento em Paris... – Alec sorriu maliciosamente. – Quando estiver por lá, me liga, ficarei feliz em lhe mostrar as belezas da cidade luz. – novamente sorri meneando a cabeça, ele não desistia nunca?

- Essa foi muito boa! – rimos deixando os outros completamente perdidos, somente Paul havia sacado. - Tenho que admitir, está melhorando, mas ainda não me convenceu!

- Que pena, quem sabe não acerto até o fim da noite?

- Vai perder seu tempo! – o adverti.

- Talvez, mas acredito que valha a pena arriscar. – foi impossível não sorrir pra ele, e confesso que estava fazendo bem para o meu ego vê-lo insistir daquela forma. O que me fez pensar, porque não? Edward havia refeito sua vida, estava lá atracado com sua modelo perfeita... Porque eu não poderia tentar?

"_**Porque não vai dar certo, sua idiota! Como não deu das outras vezes está lembrada?" **_– respondi mentalmente a minha própria pergunta. Edward e Emmett lançaram um olhar assassino para Alec que sorria pra mim. O clima era no mínimo estranho, depois de mais algumas perguntas Jane, Paul e Alec foram cumprimentar alguns conhecidos e assim que se afastaram, tratei de vazar dali com Paul. Agradeci mentalmente por Charlotte e Garrett estar com nosso pessoal.

- Noite difícil? – minha tia provocou.

- Pior impossível, parece interminável! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, ficamos ali jogando conversa, vi quando Edward saiu do salão, não levou sua namorada consigo, ela estava lá com aquele ar esnobe e soberbo.

-Bella? – ouvi a voz de Alice. – Venha, vou apresentá-la a Aro Volturi, o homem não poupou elogios ao show, sabia? – aquela ali parecia ligada na tomada o tempo todo.

- Claro, vamos. – obviamente levei Paul comigo.

- Aro? –Alice chamou ao se aproximar. - Aqui está ela, Isabella Swan. – o homem com aproximadamente a idade do meu pai abriu um imenso sorriso, ao seu lado havia uma linda mulher, que também sorriu pra mim.

- Ora vejam, é ainda mais bela do que aparentava no palco, prazer em conhecê-la, sou Aro, Aro Volturi ao seu dispor! – senti meu rosto arder, já havia recebido vários elogios naquela noite, mas nenhum tão acalorado eu diria. – Vejo que é tímida minha cara, algo incomum para alguém com sua desenvoltura no palco.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Volturi, pode me chamar de Bella.

- O nome faz jus à dona certamente, pois então me chame de aro, querida. – assenti estendendo minha mão para ele que a levou aos lábios depositando um beijo nela. – Esta é Renata, minha jovem esposa. - disse ao nos apresentar.

- Renata, é prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu, confesso que fiquei encantada com o show, tão diferente das apresentações de dança que tenho visto por ai.

Renata era uma simpatia, além de linda e muito elegante, os apresentei a Paul que também foi muito elogiado, conversamos por um tempo e confesso que foi muito agradável. Alec se desculpou por seu pai, disse que ele teve que sair assim que acabou o show.

- Uau! O tal Aro só faltou se derreter em elogios a você, mulher! – Paul disparou enquanto íamos ao encontro dos nossos amigos. – Os olhos do homem chegaram a brilhar.

- Para com isso Paul, o homem é casado!

-Casado ou não ele estava babando em você, fato, mas não o culpo, você está deslumbrante minha cara! – revirei os olhos não dando a mínima pra ele. – E ele não foi o único! – continuou. – O você fez com o tal Alec, o homem só tem olhos pra você.

-Acertei as bolas dele... – os olhos de Paul saltaram. – Ele deu uma de engraçadinho comigo e o acertei bem lá.

- Tá de brincadeira né?

- Pior é que não e a loira linda, estava dando em cima de Edward e nós naquela época estávamos... Digamos que...

- Se pegando?

- Por ai! Só sei que no final da noite, Edward, Emm e Jazz acabaram brigando com Alec e seu pessoal.

- Como assim brigaram?

- Saíram na porrada pra valer, foi lastimável, era soco e chute pra todo lado.

- Droga! E eu perdi toda a ação!

- Homens! – foi o que consegui dizer mediante aquilo.

- Falando nele, notou que Edward simplesmente não consegue tirar os olhos de você. – disse com um tom de divertimento na voz.

- Pouco me importa! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Mentirosa!

- Não começa Paul, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ao dar ouvidos a você e a maluca da Alice! – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward de braço dado com Esme, ela disse algo a ele beijando-lhe o rosto, se afastando em seguida. Não levou nem um minuto para sua modelo correr se pendurar em seu pescoço, revirei os olhos voltando minha atenção a Paul.

- Ela não dá folga, não é? – ouvi meu amigo dizer com os olhos fixos no casal maravilha.

- Preciso de uma bebida! – falei indo em busca de um garçom, quando finalmente encontrei um vi que Aro e Renata agora conversavam animadamente com Edward e Tanya. Entornei minha taça de uma só vez pegando outra em seguida.

- Pega leve ai mocinha! – Paul disse tentando tomar a taça de mim.

- Acredite Paul, preciso de algo que me faça relaxar um pouco, tudo que eu queria era desaparecer daqui.

- Não! – disse tomando a taça de mim. – Tudo o que você queria era estar com ele, e não deve sentir-se culpada por isso, você o ama Bella.

- Lá vem você! Reparou que ele é comprometido? E não me parece nada incomodado com aquela loira morango estonteante agarrada nele. Eu deveria é dar uma chance a Alec e...

- Recuar na hora h como fez com todos os outros? Você o ama demais Bella, e segundo você mesma isso aqui precisa estar envolvido, pra que consiga... - disse apontando para o meu coração. - Você sabe! Você não é dessas mulheres que consegue separar sexo de amor, pra ter um tem que haver o outro, estou certo? – merda! Ele tinha que me conhecer tão bem?

- E o que vou fazer Paul?

- Vai virar uma solteirona encalhada, sem sombras de dúvidas! – dei um beliscão nele que gemeu se contorcendo.

- Vá à merda Paul Sutton! – cuspi entre os dentes indo para junto de Charlotte, Garrett e nossos amigos.

- O que você tem? – Charlotte perguntou ao meu lado.

- Só estou cansada!

- Acha mesmo que consegue mentir pra mim Isabella? – bufei impaciente. – Sei que não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra você filha, a situação já é bastante complicada por si só e...

-Qual o seu problema garota? – Shelley a cortou. – Está ai com essa cara de poucos amigos enquanto aquele tremendo gato não tira os olhos de você um segundo sequer. – disse se referindo a Alec.

- Você não viu nada... – disparou Paul. – Tinha que ter ouvido as cantadas que passou nela, o homem tá de quatro por nossa amiga aqui.

- Às vezes você é insuportável, sabia? – o debochado piscou pra mim, mandando um beijo no ar.

- Sem contar o bonitão ao lado da loira sebosa, ele te olha de um jeito! – provocou Sandy, bufei revirando os olhos.

-Vão à merda todos vocês. –cuspi indo em direção ao toalete feminino, eu precisava arejar um pouco, dei graças pelo toalete estar vazio. Aproveitei para me refrescar um pouco, estava secando o rosto e as mãos quando a vi ali parada, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse algo nojento. Terminei de secar minhas mãos indo em direção à porta, mas Tanya se colocou diante de mim impedindo minha passagem.

- Aonde pensa em chegar com tudo isso? – como é que é? Do que diabos, aquela mulher estava falando? – Toda aquela palhaçada no palco, foi um tanto apelativo, não acha? – Oh, então era a isso que se referia?

- Não sei do que você está falando, agora sai da minha frente, por favor. – pedi tentando passar, mas a vadia estava a fim de me torrar a paciência.

- Escuta aqui sua bailarinazinha de quinta! Afaste-se do meu namorado ou...

- Como é que é? – a cortei farta de ouvir aquela vaca mugir no meu ouvido. – Pra sua informação eu não estou nem ai pro seu namorado! – revidei no mesmo tom.

- A quem quer enganar, mosca morta! – bufei alto tentando manter o controle, mas estava sendo humanamente impossível naquele momento.

- Sai da minha frente Tanya! – exigi, mas a vadia soltou um risinho debochado.

- Estou farta de ter que aturar você, porque não junta suas tralhas e volta de vez para Londres ou sei lá onde fica o buraco onde vivi e não se esqueça de levar aquele bastardinho com você! – sem pensar virei uma bofetada nela, foi com tanta força que minha mão ardeu, como ela ousa ofender meu filho?

- Meu filho não é um bastardo, e se você se referir a ele assim novamente não respondo por mim, ouviu bem? - a preveni completamente exaltada, meu controle havia ido pro espaço, eu tremia tamanha raiva que sentia.

- O Ed jamais cogitou a hipótese de ter filhos, achou mesmo que iria prendê-lo com aquele... Com aquele moleque remelento? Quer um conselho querida, vá embora! Volte pra sua patética vida onde quer que seja, e se afaste de Edward ou...

- Ou o que Tanya? – quem ela pensava que era pra vir tomar satisfações comigo? Que fosse reclamar com o namorado e não comigo! Bem que Alice disse que a vadia não valia nada.

- Ou não vai nem sequer saber o que a atingiu! E garanta que aquele bastardinho fique longe do meu namorado! – aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, vi tudo vermelho e o ódio me cegou completamente.

- Ah sua... – fui pra cima dela com tudo me agarrando aos seus cabelos e bati, arranhei e até mesmo rasguei seu vestido, tamanha raiva que eu sentia... Acabei desforrando nela tudo que eu tinha guardado em meu peito, estava montada sobre aquela vadia a estapeando quando senti me tirarem de cima dela de forma brusca, acabei levando comigo um punhado de cabelos.

- Tanya? – a voz de Edward a chamando me deixou ainda mais furiosa eu tentava me soltar, mas meu primo me segurava firme. - O que houve aqui? Olha só pra você. – o vi a envolver em seus braços, a aninhando em seu peito, naquele momento eu queria simplesmente sumir, desaparecer e nunca mais voltar.

- ME SOLTA! – gritei me debatendo nos braços de Emm, eu a odiava mais que tudo naquele momento. - ME SOLTA QUE EU VOU MOSTRAR UMA COISA PRA ESSA VADIA DOS INFERNOS!

- O que deu em você Isabella? Enlouqueceu? – Edward praticamente rugiu em defesa de sua querida namorada, sua reação só aumentou ainda mais a minha raiva.

- ME SOLTA EMM, ME SOLTA AGORA! – exigi tentando inutilmente me soltar.

- Se acalma Bella, por favor. – ouvi Alice pedir, mas estava com tanta raiva, com tanto ódio que a ignorei, tentando arduamente me soltar dos braços de Emmett, seu aperto era tão forte que estava me machucando.

- Bella? – parei de me debater ao ouvir a voz de Paul. – Hey, o que foi minha linda, o que aconteceu?

- Me tira daqui Paul. – Emm finalmente me soltou e corri para os braços do meu amigo

- Você está bem? – Alice voltou a perguntar.

- O que diabos deu em você Swan? – ao ouvir a voz de Edward senti toda a raiva, todo o ódio que fervilhava dentro de mim se voltar contra ele.

- Vá pro inferno, Cullen... – minha voz saiu destorcida tamanha raiva que sentia. – E leve a vadia da sua namorada com você! - ele recuou me olhando assustado. - EU TE ODEIO! – gritei a todo pulmão sem me importar com mais nada, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dele, mas Paul me deteve. – Nunca mais ouse se aproximar se mim ou do meu filho outra vez, está ouvindo? JAMAIS!E a próxima vez que essa vadia chamar meu filho de bastardinho eu quebro-lhe os dentes! – vomitei as palavras aos berros diante dele, saindo de lá, mal enxergando o caminho tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Bella? Bella pra onde você vai? Olha o seu estado mulher... – Paul disse me contendo. – Está tremendo Bella, porque tanta raiva? Pensei que fosse matá-la, e por pouco que não avança em Edward.

- Me tira daqui Paul, preciso sair daqui, eu só quero sair daqui.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – disse me tirando de lá, ele entrou por alguns corredores e quando vi estávamos nos bastidores do anfiteatro. – Tome. – ele me estendeu um copo com água. – Agora me diz o que aconteceu pra atacá-la daquele jeito.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, não agora, me deixa sozinha, Paul, preciso ficar sozinha. – meu amigo somente assentiu fechando a porta do nosso camarim. Em seguida arranquei aquelas benditas sandálias às atirando longe, eu estava um horror, toda descabelada, parecendo um Panda, devido as lágrimas que escorriam grossas.

Passei a escova pelos meus cabelos tentando ajeitá-lo um pouco, a atirando longe em seguida, já que não surtiu muito efeito, havia marcas avermelhadas em meus pulsos e braços, devido à força com que Emm me segurou.

- Vadia! – cuspi com raiva ao ver os arranhões que aquela desgraçada me deu, ouvi o som da porta ser aberta. – Eu já disse que quero ficar sozinha, Paul, será que é tão difícil assim enten... –me calei ao ver que não era Paul e sim Edward, seu rosto era inexpressível assim como seu olhar. – O que faz aqui?- confesso que estava surpresa, o que diabos ele fazia aqui?Não era para ele estar lambendo sua querida modelo? - Sai daqui! – exigi apontando a porta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

- Ainda me custava crer na cena que havia acabado de presenciar, Bella montada em Tanya, estava completamente fora de si xingando e descendo o braço na minha namorada, eu me perguntava o que teria acontecido ali, para chegarem a este ponto? Porque Bella estava tão descontrolada? Ela teria bebido? O único que conseguiu contê-la foi Paul.

- O que diabos deu em você Swan? – exigi com Tanya envolvida em meus braços, minha namorada tremia e estava toda arranhada e descabelada, seu vestido estava rasgado, Bella havia feito um belo estrago. Ela me encarou e juro que jamais a vi daquele jeito, seus olhos castanhos fervilhavam de raiva, ódio eu diria.

- Vá pro inferno, Cullen... – confesso que me assustei com sua reação. – E leve a vadia da sua namorada com você! EU TE ODEIO! – ela veio pra cima de mim com fúria, mas Paul a deteve. - Nunca mais ouse se aproximar se mim ou do meu filho outra vez, está ouvindo? JAMAIS!E a próxima vez que essa vadia chamar meu filho de bastardinho eu quebro-lhe os dentes! – praticamente rosnou pra mim saindo porta a fora, sendo seguida por Paul. Levei alguns segundos para assimilar o que ela havia dito, como assim não me quer perto de Thony? Bastardo? Porque Tanya o chamaria de bastardo?

- Você não vale nada mesmo, não é Tanya! O que foi que você disse a ela, pra fazê-la perder o controle deste jeito? – Alice rugiu partindo pra cima dela também.

- Eu não fiz nada, que culpa eu tenho que aquela garota é desequilibrada? – Tanya disse aos berros.

- Porque chamou Thony de bastardo? – minha irmã estava possessa, e confesso que eu ainda estava em choque, pelo modo como Bella falou comigo.

- O que você fez Tanya? – a voz chocada de Rosálie me despertou.

- Responda Tanya! – exigi perdendo a paciência.

- Olha o que aquela desequilibrada fez comigo... – dizia mostrando seus braços e seu vestido. - Ela me agrediu, estava ensandecida, vocês viram.

- Bella não partiria pra cima de você sem um motivo! – Emm disse coberto de razão, Bella era meio maluca, mas não a esse ponto. – Conheço minha prima, alguma você aprontou, desembucha Tanya.

- Eu sou a vitima aqui sabia? – minha namorada disse quase histérica.

- Rosálie, pode ficar com sua prima pra mim? – pedi me afastando de Tanya, que me olhou assustada, a conhecia perfeitamente pra saber que não diria nada, continuaria dando seu showzinho, se fazendo de vitima, mas Bella! Ela me diria a verdade, fosse ela qual fosse!

- Aonde você vai Ed? – exigiu levando as mãos a cintura.

-Fique com Rosálie. – cuspi sobre o ombro, saindo dali.

- Você não vai atrás daquela louca vai? NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR AQUI ED!- a ouvi gritar, não dei à mínima, indo atrás de Bella, precisava falar com ela. Me perguntava para onde Paul a teria levado, com certeza não voltaram para o salão.

Perguntei a algumas pessoas por ali que indicaram os corredores, logo notei que eram os corredores que levavam ao anfiteatro, ele a levou para os camarins, com toda a certeza. Corri naquela direção, e ao me aproximar vi Paul saindo do camarim principal.

- Não é uma boa hora Edward! – disse diante da porta.

- O que deu nela? Porque estava tão descontrolada? O que aconteceu?

- Também não sei, ela quer ficar sozinha, se entrar ai, vai ser pior, vai por mim.

- Preciso falar com ela, me deixe vê-la Paul. – ele soltou um longo suspiro, ponderando talvez.

- Por favor, não se matem, tá ok? – sorri meneando a cabeça, abri a porta sem ao menos bater, ouvindo Bella praguejar algo.

- Eu já disse que quero ficar sozinha, Paul, será que é tão difícil assim enten... – se calou ao ver que não se tratava de Paul. - O que faz aqui?- e lá estavam os olhos semicerrados. - Sai daqui! – exigiu apontando a porta.

- Tecnicamente sou dono de tudo isso aqui, e...

- Sendo assim, então saio eu. – cuspiu entre os dentes virando-se, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça só, e seu rosto estava manchado devido ao choro, Bella estava descalça e a vi tropeçar em algumas coisas tentando jogar o restante em sua bolsa de viagem.

- Para com isso Bella... – pedi, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou me fazendo perder a paciência. - PARA BELLA! – gritei a todo pulmão, a vi estremecer com o susto. – Larga isso ai, e olha pra mim. – tudo que ouvi foi o baque da bolsa caindo aos seus pés. – Olha pra mim e me diga o que diabos aconteceu, porque a atacou daquela forma?

- Porque não vai perguntar a sua namorada? –novamente cuspiu furiosa.

- Porque estou perguntando a você! O que deu em você para atacá-la daquela forma? Enlouqueceu?

- Ela me provocou! – disse dando de ombros.

- Ignorasse! Sempre foi sensata, o que houve? – Bella bufou irritada.

- Houve que ela não me deixou sair... Ficou ali dizendo coisas e acabei perdendo a cabeça, eu não tenho sangue de barata Cullen! - praticamente berrou.

- O que exatamente ela disse a você? – novamente Bella bufou, revirando os olhos, pressionei meus lábios tentando não sorrir, me recompus rapidamente pra que ela não notasse.

- Vá perguntar a sua namorada e some daqui!

- O que foi que Tanya disse, pra que perdesse a cabeça desta forma? – insisti ignorando o que havia dito, encurtando a distância entre nós, eu estava a centímetros dela, seu perfume me invadiu e eu podia sentir o calor que seu corpo emanava. – Diga Swan. – minha voz saiu sussurrada, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto, Bella tentou secá-las, mas parecia algo inútil. De repente aqueles olhos castanhos encaravam os meus.

- Ela... Ela disse que... Disse que estava farta da minha presença, que não passo de uma bailarina de quinta e que era pra eu voltar pro buraco de onde sai! Foi isso que sua linda modelo me disse com todas as letras! – eu estava com dificuldade pra engolir, me doía vê-la daquele jeito. - E é exatamente isso que vou fazer, mas não porque ela quer, mas sim porque estou farta! – Bella levou as mãos aos cabelos, os agarrando com força, queria envolve-la em meus braços e tirar toda aquela dor e aquela angustia que a consumiam naquele momento. - Farta de tudo... – de repente ela tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto algum ponto do meu rosto, parecia travar uma luta interna consigo mesma. - Vou voltar para Londres, eu jamais deveria ter aceitado este trabalho! – novamente secou seu rosto. – Maldita hora em que voltei para cá!

- Não fala assim. – pedi erguendo a mão, mas a deixei pairando no ar, hesitante em tocá-la.

- Sua modelo pode ficar tranquila, seus desejos serão atendidos, eu e o bastardinho como ela diz, estaremos fora de sua vida pra sempre! – então foi isso, Tanya havia mesmo ofendido Thony.

- NÃO! – meu tom saiu muito mais alto do que desejava, meneei a cabeça negativamente, ela não poderia ir embora, não agora, não assim! – Você não vai voltar para Londres, prometeu ao seu pai que ficaria. – a vi fechar os olhos, e soltar um leve suspiro, em seguida os abriu me encarando.

- Com ele eu me entendo depois! – seu tom foi mais calmo, mas seus olhos ainda faiscavam.

-E quanto a Thony? Não pode afastá-lo de mim. – Bella bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, o borrando mais ainda.

-Sua namorada deixou bem claro que você jamais quis ter filhos Edward, que nem se quer cogitava a hipótese, então não me venha com essa está bem.

-Nunca cogitei ter filhos com ela! – havia surpresa em seu olhar. – Eu jamais cogitei ter filhos com Tanya, Thony é meu filho e não vou permitir que...

- Eu é que não vou permitir que aquela desequilibrada com a qual você anda trepando, destrate meu filho! – a fúria novamente faiscava em seus olhos castanhos, ela me empurrou com raiva. – Aquela... Ela teve coragem de chamá-lo de bastardo remelento! – cuspiu sovando meu peito. - Aquela vadia o detesta tanto quando detesta a mim! O que queria que eu fizesse Edward? Não tenho sangue de barata!

- Bella eu...

-Está satisfeito?... – novamente me empurrou. - Agora saia daqui, volta pra sua namorada, pra sua modelo perfeita e desaparece daqui seu... Seu filho da mãe, seu... – as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto, enquanto ela socava meu peito, segurei-a pelos pulsos para que não se machucasse. - Eu odeio você, Cullen, odeio!

- Sei que não odeia! – no fundo eu sabia que estava magoada, ferida.

- Odeio sim!- teimou tentando me acertar novamente. - Odeio o que fez há quatro anos, quando engravidou aquela... – Bella tentava inutilmente se soltar. - Odeio o fato de estar com ela... Odeio vê-la tocando você, beijando você... – prendi seus punhos em suas costas, enquanto ela tentava se soltar. - Me solta, eu odeio você... – ela tropeçou me levando junto, ambos caímos sobre o tapete que e as diversas roupas que havia ali. - Odeio esse maldito sentimento que tenho aqui... Eu odeio amar você!

- Não odeia... – insisti, levando seus punhos acima de sua cabeça, pra que não a machucasse, podia sentir meu corpo completamente sobre o dela. - Está com raiva, sentida e magoada, mas sei que não odeia.

- Me solta! – voltou a pedir se movendo sob mim, meu coração disparou em meu peito, meu corpo todo reagiu aquele contato.

- Não vou soltar, não posso, não me peça isso. – não dava mais para lutar contra, eu a amava, a desejava mais que tudo... – Eu te amo Bella, te amo!

- Mentira! Você ama sua modelo perfeita e arrogante, aquela insuportável que...

A calei colando minha boca a dela, minha língua invadiu sua boca ávida pela dela, por sentir seu gosto, ao encontrá-la o desejo explodiu, senti como se uma corrente de pura energia percorresse meu corpo quando Bella correspondeu ao beijo. Soltei seus punhos sentindo suas mãos se aprofundar em meus cabelos, me puxando cada vez mais pra si.

As minhas deslizavam pela lateral de seu corpo, meu pulmão clamava por ar, mas era inconcebível romper aquele beijo. Delicadamente deslizei meus lábios por sua mandíbula, descendo lentamente pela curvatura de seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos suaves. Bella soltou um gemido leve, arfando quando deslizei a ponta da língua em sua pele.

O cheiro da pele dela continuava o mesmo, voltei a beijá-la de forma ainda mais intensa, tamanho o desejo que sentia, eu praticamente a devorava e ela fazia o mesmo. Soltei um gemido entre o beijo ao sentir suas pernas me envolverem, minhas mãos automaticamente foram para suas coxas, infiltrando-se sob o vestido.

Bella arqueou as costas, colando ainda mais seu corpo ao meu, eu já estava duro como uma rocha, louco pra me perder naquele corpo que eu tanto desejava. As mãos de Bella foram para a minha gravata, a afrouxando, empurrando meu paletó pelos meus ombros em seguida, rompi o beijo encontrando seu olhar.

- Eu preciso te sentir... – sua voz saiu rouca, seus olhos exalavam luxuria e desejo. – Me deixa te sentir só mais uma vez, por favor!

Como negar algo que você deseja com todo seu ser? Por mais errado que fosse, naquele momento era como se só existíssemos Bella e eu, mais nada, nem ninguém! Eu precisava senti-la, tanto quanto ela precisava de mim, então a beijei.

A beijei me entregando aquele sentimento completamente aquele desejo, ao amor que ainda ardia em meu peito, voltei a beijá-la permitindo que me despisse. Bella se livrou do paletó e da camisa em seguida, suas mãos espalmaram em meu peito o percorrendo todo, só então notei o quanto seu toque mexia comigo, com todo o meu ser.

Arfei ao sentir seu nariz roçar por ele, ouvi um leve gemido escapar de seus lábios quando roçou seu nariz sobre ele, como se apreciasse meu cheiro. Novamente arfei quando Bella deslizou sua língua pela minha pele, e suas unhas varriam meu abdômen, me deixando louco de desejo.

Minhas mãos não demoraram a encontrar o fecho do vestido, o soltei me erguendo um pouco, apreciando seus belos seios, e seus mamilos rijos implorando por atenção. Voltei a beijá-la, mas desta vez o beijo foi breve, deslizei meus lábios por aquela pele macia e extremamente cheirosa encontrando um de seus mamilos. O prazer ao tomá-lo em meus lábios foi indescritível, meus dedos brincavam com o outro, enquanto eu saboreava seu gosto tão doce, tão envolvente.

As mãos de Bella tentavam arduamente se livrar do meu cinto, não pude conter um gemido ao sentir sua mão envolve-lo sobre a calça, o acariciando, me deixando completamente cego de desejo. Me ergui novamente abrindo minha calça, a arreando até as coxas, deixando que minha ereção saltasse diante dela, que mordia os lábios de forma tentadora.

Levei uma de minhas mãos a sua intimidade, sentindo o quanto estava úmida, sua calcinha estava molhada, tamanha era sua excitação. Aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado, se é que isso era possível. Deslizei o tecido para o lado, a invadindo em uma estocada firme, enquanto beijava aquela boca deliciosa, ambos gememos entre o beijo, ao estarmos completamente conectados, eu estava todo dentro dela e a sensação de prazer que tomava conta de mim, não havia com o que comparar. Somente ela me fazia sentir desta forma, somente ela me proporcionava tamanho prazer.

Bella me recebeu quente, úmida e incrivelmente apertada, me movi dentro dela e Bella arqueou as costas soltando meu nome entre um gemido rouco de prazer, em um movimento rápido, inverti nossas posições a deixando por cima.

Nossos corpos encaixados com tamanha perfeição se moviam como um só, era como se um soubesse perfeitamente do que o outro precisava. Dividi minha atenção entre sua boca e seus seios, beijando um, depois o outro ouvindo seus gemidos de prazer, me deliciando com seus sons.

Ah eu a amava, a amava demais para permitir que me escapasse outra vez, eu a prenderia a mim, de todas as formas possíveis... Jamais permitirei que se vá outra vez, Bella era minha, e eu pertencia completamente a ela. Seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, assim como o meu. Voltei a beijá-la, me aprofundando ainda mais nela, enquanto Bella se movia de uma forma enlouquecedora sobre mim.

- Bella... Minha Bella... – soltei entre um gemido, sentindo que explodiria a qualquer momento, seu corpo estremeceu dos pés a cabeça e Bella se apertou envolta de mim, gozando junto comigo, foi tão forte e tão intenso que me deixou tonto.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, estava suada e ofegante, a envolvi em meus braços me deitei a levando comigo, sua cabeça repousava sobre meu peito, fechei os olhos ao sentir Bella depositar um beijo sobre o meu coração.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Em breve: Feiticeira e De corpo e Alma! **


	33. CAP 32

**Aqui está, mais um capitulo! **

**Não deixem de comentar, beijos e até mais! **

**Em breve: A Feiticeira e De corpo e alma. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**POV BELLA**

Ainda estava imersa em todas aquelas sensações que me tomavam, após o intenso orgasmo que tive, minha cabeça estava sobre o peito dele, que se deitou me levando consigo sem sequer sair de dentro de mim. Suas mãos afagaram meus cabelos, e seus braços me envolveram em seguida, a sensação era a mesma de estar casa, depois de uma longa viagem. Depositei um beijo sobre seu coração, Edward finalmente saiu de dentro de mim, me deixando com a sensação de vazio. Por alguns minutos o silêncio tomou aquele lugar, e à medida que o tempo passava a consciência do que havíamos feito me tomou.

- Isso... Isso foi um erro! Não deveria ter acontecido! – tentei me afastar, mas Edward me prendeu em seus braços, rolando pelo chão se colocando sobre mim outra vez.

-Não foi um erro, porque sei que desejava isso tanto quanto eu! – disse me prendendo completamente.

- Mas o fato de desejar, não quer dizer que seja certo! Você é um homem comprometido! Até a pouco estava com ela em seus braços... – novamente tentei me soltar, mas Edward não me deixava sair.

- Eu te amo... – parei de me mexer encarando aqueles olhos verdes. – Eu te amo... – tornou a dizer. - Ainda te amo Bella, fica, fica aqui quietinha, fica comigo! – engoli seco, seu olhar era tão intenso, tão penetrante, tão envolvente.

- Mas...

- Shhh... Não diz nada, só sinta Bella, sinta o quanto te amo, o quanto preciso de você comigo... – sua voz estava embargada, seus olhos brilhavam como duas pedras raras. Edward voltou a me beijar, foi um beijo completamente apaixonado, um beijo repleto de paixão, desejo e amor, muito amor. – Senti tanta falta desse teu cheiro, do teu gosto... – disse entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço. – Senti falta do teu corpo no meu. – sua voz saiu sussurrada me fazendo arrepiar inteira, dos pés a cabeça.

- A ultima vez que um homem me tocou, foi há quatro anos, nós fizemos amor noite adentro e depois...

- Nunca esteve com outro? – havia surpresa naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Não desta forma, nunca consegui passar de alguns beijos, eu não funciono assim... Como você. – Edward franziu o cenho. – Por mais tesão que eu sinta, se o meu coração não estiver envolvido, não dá... Simplesmente não rola, e o idiota do meu coração sempre esteve preso a você, única e exclusivamente a você, desde aquele bendito dia que me beijou, enquanto brincávamos de sete minutos no céu, está lembrado?

Edward nada disse, voltou a me beijar, como somente ele sabia fazer, me tirando o fôlego e o juízo, somente rompeu o beijo para que o vestido passasse pela minha cabeça. Remexeu-se um pouco se livrando de suas calças e boxer rapidamente, parou e ficou me olhando.

- O que? – mordi o lábio inferior, me perguntando o que havia dado nele?

- Linda... Você consegue estar ainda mais linda! – sua voz estava ainda mais rouca, sua boca encontrou a minha mais uma vez, mas desta vez o beijo foi breve, mordi os lábios ao sentir os dele percorrer minha pele novamente, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus seios.

Arqueei as costas quando sua língua brincou com meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto ele acariciava o direito com a ponta do dedo, invertendo em seguida, me levando a loucura. Minhas mãos agarraram firmes seus cabelos quando seus lábios passeavam pela minha barriga, de repente Edward estancou, novamente erguendo-se.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender o por quê?

- Isso é uma tatuagem? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior de forma absurdamente sexy. – Como... Como não a vi antes?

- Acho que estávamos um tanto afoitos. – sua risada deliciosa preencheu o local.

- Quando a fez? – perguntou deslizando seus dedos delicadamente sobre o desenho.

- Pouco depois que Thony nasceu.

- É linda! Clave de sol e de fá, ficou bem sexy. – a tatuagem era pequena, e formava um coração bem sobre o osso do meu quadril, seus olhos brilharam intensamente ao olhar para ela, parecia ter lhe agradado e muito.

- Achou mesmo sexy?

- Demais! – disse enlaçando os dedos no elástico da calcinha a deslizando por minhas pernas. Beijou meus tornozelos, panturrilha, coxa, e principalmente minha tatuagem. Edward beijou em volta do meu umbigo, subindo cada vez mais até encontrar meus lábios, voltando a me beijar, enquanto me invadia lenta e prazerosamente.

Desta vez foi lento, mas não menos excitante, apreciávamos cada toque, cada beijo... Estávamos fazendo amor, como costumávamos fazer na ilha e no meu estúdio, como fizemos naquela ultima noite!

Me rendi completamente ao amor e a paixão que eu sentia por ele, me entregando completamente, sem me importar com nada nem ninguém, ali naquele momento só existia Edward e eu. Despertei sentindo seus braços me envolver, estávamos de conchinha e nossas pernas completamente enroscadas umas nas outras.

- Onde pensa que vai? – minha pele toda arrepiou ao sentir sua boca em minha nuca, Edward me apertou contra si ainda mais.

- Que horas são?

- Quem se importa! – disse dando de ombros, ainda sonolento.

- Eu me importo, que horas são! – minha mente fervilhava, Tanya, a recepção, Paul, Charlotte, meus pais, Alice... E principalmente Thony, eu o havia deixado com a babá. – Deixei Thony com a babá, em Forks! – falei me levantando rapidamente, procurando algo pra vestir. – E tem o Paul, as coisas dele estão aqui e... Droga! Mais que merda! – Edward se levantou também, mas diferente de mim, parecia calmo, calmo demais pro meu gosto! – procurei em minha bolsa de viagem alguma coisa pra vestir. – Sua namorada deve estar atrás de você, droga! Isso não podia ter acontecido, me sinto uma vadia!

- Não se sinta! – disse sério abotoando sua calça.

- Oh meu Deus! São quatro e vinte cinco da manhã! - soltei ao ver a hora em meu celular, sem contar que havia inúmeras chamadas perdidas. - Droga! Ouviu o celular tocar? – ele acenou negativamente, puxou o seu do bolso da calça, e o olhou apertando alguns botões ,voltando a colocá-lo no bolso em seguida. - Acha que o coquetel já acabou?

- Há pelo menos umas três horas! – aquela tranquilidade dele estava me irritando.

- Porque está assim tão calmo? Não sente remorso pelo que acabamos de fazer?

- Nenhum pouco! – estreitei os olhos pra ele, que sorriu enlaçando minha cintura, me puxando pra si. – Não tenho absolutamente nada do que me arrepender, porque eu te amo!

- Por mais insuportável e detestável que seja, Tanya é sua namorada e...

- Com ela eu me entendo depois, não se preocupe.

- Disso não tenho duvidas, você e sua modelo, parecem se entender perfeitamente! Alice me disse que... – ele me calou com um beijo.

- Apronte-se, vou levá-la pra casa! – disse dando um tapinha em minha bunda, o que me deixou furiosa!

- O que? Não, não precisa, vou tomar um taxi e...

- Daqui a Forks, à uma hora destas? Nem ferrando, eu te levo!

- Mas...

- Sem discussões Bella, vou levá-la e ponto final! – bufei revirando os olhos, acabei de recolher minhas coisas e as de Paul, estava tudo devidamente guardado em quatro bolsas, duas minha e duas dele, sem contar minha frasqueira.

- Pronto! – anunciei assim que acabei, ele já estava todo vestido, e guardava a gravata no bolso. Olha Edward, eu... Eu posso perfeitamente ir sozinha e...

- Eu disse sem discussões, fica calma, porque tá toda estressada? – sua voz era doce, senti as costas de sua mão acariciar meu rosto.

- E você ainda pergunta? Tem ideia do que as... – Edward colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios.

- Hey, eu não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém nos afaste outra vez, nem mesmo você, Isabella, consegue compreende?

- Mas...

- Eu te amo, e não vou te perder outra vez... Se você for embora, se fugir de mim, desta vez eu vou encontra-la até o fim do mundo, ou onde quer que esteja, você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, Swan. – me senti como manteiga em pão quente, completamente derretida.

- E o que vai fazer com sua adorável modelo, Cullen? – ele riu debochado.

- Vou colocar um ponto final em nossa relação, não estava dando muito certo mesmo!- estreitei meus olhos. – O que?

- Como é que é? Não estava dando muito certo? – repliquei. – Pois saiba que o namoro de vocês me pareceu ir muito bem, bem demais pro meu gosto, seu... Seu... – estapeei seu braço tentando encontrar algum adjetivo pra ele, mas não me vinha nenhum em mente, tamanha raiva que senti. Edward sorriu debochado, deslizando suas mãos pela minha cintura, até chegar a minha bunda.

- Prometo que vou colocar um fim nesse namoro, não posso continuar com alguém a qual não amo. –havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras.

- Ela não vai deixá-lo e sabe disso, não será tão fácil assim Edward.

- Não me importa!Só não vou te perder outra vez Bella, não posso... Eu... Eu não suportaria! – medo inundou seu olhar. - Promete pra mim que não vai sumir outra vez. – pediu me apertando contra si até onde foi possível, passei meus braços por seu pescoço acariciando sua nuca. Edward fechou os olhos soltando um leve gemido.

- Tudo que posso prometer no momento é que estarei em Forks, só isso!

- Já é um começo. – disse antes de me arrebatar em um beijo delicioso.

Não havia uma viva alma no anfiteatro além de Lewis é claro, passamos pela fundação e o salão estava completamente vazio, fomos em direção ao estacionamento. Edward colocou as bolsas no porta malas, abrindo a porta pra mim em seguida. A viagem de Seattle a Forks, só não foi em completo silêncio, devido à deliciosa melodia que tocava no som do carro.

- Uau!De quem é esta musica, ela é tão linda! – comentei quebrando o silêncio, nós já estávamos entrando em Forks, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Provavelmente não vai ouvi-la por ai. – disse divertido.

- É sua? Andou compondo? – o vi soltar um longo suspiro, ficou sério de repente.

- Há alguns anos que não componho, esta é das antigas. – deu de ombros em seguida.

- É mesmo muito linda!

- Obrigado, que bom que gostou!

- Porque preferiu ser professor ao invés de sair pelo mundo encantando a todos com seu talento?

- Há melhores, acredite!

"_**Você sempre será o melhor, pelo menos pra mim." – **_retruquei mentalmente, olhei pra ele que estava atento a estrada, toquei meus lábios eu ainda podia sentir seu gosto em minha boca. Com certeza mais forte, aquela barba lhe caiu tão bem, o filho da mãe conseguia estar ainda mais lindo, e infinitamente mais gostoso.

-O que foi?

- Heim?

- Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Assim? Assim como? – ele virou o rosto para me encarar.

- Quer olhar pra estrada, não to a fim de morrer!

- Não se preocupe, sou um excelente motorista!- e lá estava aquele sorriso de: 'Eu sou o máximo!' que me fez estreitar os olhos.

-Sempre humilde, não é Cullen?

- Mas eu sou mesmo bom, deveria saber! – havia uma segunda intenção em suas palavras.

- Deveria? – ele estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Anda, me diz por que tava me olhando daquele jeito?

- Que jeito? – me fiz de desentendida. , sentindo meu rosto arder violentamente, sua risada deliciosa preencheu o carro.

- Tem ideia do quanto fica linda quando cora assim?

- Para com isso Edward!

- Mas você fica o que posso fazer?

- Para com isso, está me deixando sem graça, já não basta Alec que... – o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto assim que o nome de Alec foi mencionado e me chutei mentalmente por isso.

- Já não basta o que? O que aquele... – Edward respirou fundo, era impressão minha ou ele tentava se acalmar? – O que ele disse pra deixá-la tão sem graça?

- Nada, esquece!

- Porque estava flertando com ele? – perguntou ainda com um tom sério, pela minha visão periférica, o vi apertar o volante com força.

- Eu não estava flertando... – Edward me lançou um olhar cortante. – Tá eu estava flertando, mas... – soltei um grunhido esfregando minhas mãos em meu rosto. – O que queria que eu fizesse? Que ficasse ali vendo você desfilar com sua linda namorada? Vendo vocês trocando beijos e caricias, mostrando a todos como ficam bem juntos? - o silêncio foi o que recebi como resposta, e assim foi até chegarmos em casa.

- Obrigada! – agradeci assim que o carro parou.

- Espera, me desculpe! – pediu destravando seu cinto. – Mas é que... – Edward destravou meu cinto me puxando pra si. – É que não tem ideia do quanto me consumiu vê-la sorrir pra ele daquela forma, senti como se algo me corroesse por dentro. – seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, sua boca tão próxima que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente.

-Agora pode imaginar como foi para mim, vê-los juntos? Vê-la te tocar e o que é pior, vê-lo tocá-la de volta... Vê-la beijá-lo e você retribuir ao beijo... Pensar em vocês dois... Tem ideia do quanto doeu? Do quanto me consumiu?

- Me perdoa, eu...

- Não é sua culpa, você simplesmente seguiu em frente e só tenho a mim mesma para culpar! Eu tenho que ir, obrigada pela carona!

- Eu já te disse uma vez e volto a repetir, sempre estarei aqui pra você, sempre! – seus lábios roçaram aos meus, de repente sua língua procurou a minha e ao encontrá-la, o beijo se tornou urgente, intenso e arrebatador, me tirando o fôlego, esvaziando minha mente por completo.

- Preciso entrar! – falei ofegante, assim que nos apartamos, ele me ajudou com as bolsas, as colocando no chão, enfrente a porta de casa.

-Nos vemos amanhã? – eu me perguntava como ele conseguia agir daquela forma? Como se seu relacionamento com Tanya simplesmente não existisse.

-Vamos com calma, está bem?Você ainda é um homem comprometido e não vou ser a outra, Edward...

- Você jamais seria a outra, você é a única! – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Acerte-se com sua namorada, resolva-se com ela e só volte a me procurar quando estiver livre e desimpedido! – seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina, seu maxilar estava travado.

- E o que vai fazer até que isso aconteça? – disparou com seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus.

- Vou estar aqui, como prometi ao meu pai. – o vi soltar um longo suspiro, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

- E quanto a Thony?

- Thony é seu filho, e tem todo o direito de estar com ele, mas longe daquela mulher, não a quero perto dele! Sua namorada deixou claro que odeia meu filho...

- Nosso filho! – me corrigiu.

- Sim, nosso!

- Fique tranquila, posso vir pegá-lo? Sinto falta dele.

- Você o vê sempre nas aulas e...

- Não é a mesma coisa e não temos aula todos os dias, posso vir pegá-lo? – somente assenti. – Ok, tenho que ir... – foi minha vez de assentir, Edward acariciou meu rosto depositando um beijo em minha testa, colando a sua a minha em seguida. – Eu te amo... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Te amo, tenha isso em mente, está bem? – senti seus lábios novamente em minha testa.

- Também te amo. – ele sorriu daquele jeito torto dele, piscando em seguida, voltando para o seu carro. Soltei um longo suspiro girando a chave, ao abrir a porta sobressaltei tamanho o susto que levei ao ver Charlotte e Paul sentados no sofá, ambos me encarando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Deixei Bella em sua casa por volta de cinco e quarenta, pensei em ir para a casa dos meus pais, mas sinceramente naquele momento eu queria ir para o meu apartamento, tomar banho e cair na cama. Durante todo o caminho de volta lembranças da noite de hoje me invadiram...

A fúria de Bella, o ataque a Tanya, o modo como direcionou toda sua raiva contra mim... Os beijos, o modo como se entregou a paixão e ao desejo... Quatro anos, ela estava há quatro anos sem... Seria verdade? Bella não teria motivos pra mentir, teria?

Estava tão agitada, tão nervosa quando acordou, sentia-se culpada, por Tanya, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu! Confesso que também me senti culpado, mas eu a amava demais, a desejava demais e foi impossível resistir à tentação de tê-la, de possuí-la mais uma vez. Quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, mais a desejava, um circulo vicioso, com há quatro anos.

Somente ela me fazia sentir aquele desejo insano e arrebatador, somente com ela me sentia completo, como se nada me faltasse, como se tudo que eu precisasse estivesse ali, nos meus braços. Jamais havia me sentido assim com Tanya, a atração entre nós era incrível, mas tudo não passava de sexo, mas nunca me senti completamente satisfeito com ela, faltava algo, algo que só encontrei em Bella!

Eu me perguntava como resolveria esta situação, não queria e não abriria mão de Bella, mas também não queria magoar Tanya, mesmo estando furioso com ela, pelo fato de ter falado daquela forma do meu filho! Tanya esteve ao meu lado durante estes dois anos, merecia que eu fosse honesto com ela, teria que colocar um fim em nossa relação e aquilo de certa forma me deixava mal. Talvez eu realmente gostasse de Tanya, mas era Bella que eu amava... Tudo aquilo deu um nó em minha cabeça, Bella deixou claro que não seria a outra e nem eu seria capaz de lhe propor algo assim, mas como romper com Tanya sem causar maiores danos?

No meio disto tudo havia Thony, meu filho... Bella prometeu não fugir, disse que ficaria em Forks, e aquilo já era um começo. Não me arrependia nem por um segundo do que havíamos feito esta noite, agora teria que arcar com as cosequencias... Simplesmente desaparecemos em plena recepção, depois de Bella ter atacado literalmente minha namorada... Mas estava disposto a enfrentar o que for, para ter Bella comigo outra vez.

Assim que cheguei em casa, tomei uma ducha me concentrando somente nela, nos momentos que passamos juntos naquele camarim... No seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque... Naquela bendita tatuagem que ficou extremamente sexy, no modo como seu corpo reagia aos meus toques, na forma arrebatadora que nos entregamos na primeira vez, sem ao menos nos livrarmos de nossas roupas... Sorri com a lembrança.

"_Como não a notei?... Estávamos meio afoitos e..."._

Adormeci perdido em minhas lembranças recentes, as melhores que já tive em quatro anos!

- Edward? Edward? – ouvi ao longe. – EDWARD? – despertei com minha irmã gritando o meu nome, abri meus olhos, voltando a fechá-los devido à claridade.

- Alice? Mas o que... O que faz aqui?

- Estamos tentando falar com você desde simplesmente desapareceu ontem em plena festa, onde diabos se meteu? – disparou em um fôlego só.

- Que horas são?

- Onze e meia, anda, levanta daí, estão todos preocupados com você, o que houve com seu celular? Mamãe te ligou inúmeras vezes, assim como Emm e eu, e Tanya então, aquela deve ter gastado as unhas! – gemi me afundando novamente em meus travesseiros. – Levanta daí! – exigiu me cutucando.

- Alice, quero minha chave de volta! Isso é invasão de privacidade, e se eu não estivesse só aqui? – a abusada deu de ombros.

- Quantas vezes peguei você e aquela insuportável na cama? – de fato ela havia nos pego algumas vezes, o que deixava Tanya surtada!

- Sai daqui, estou morto, sabe que horas cheguei em casa?

- Não, e estou em cócegas pra saber onde o senhor se meteu, e com quem? – bufei esfregando as mãos em meu rosto, ela não me deixaria em paz até que eu me levantasse.

-Me dá alguns minutos, está bem?

- Se voltar a dormir, eu juro que...

- Sai daqui Alice!

- Tá, vou preparar o seu café da manhã. – disse saindo do quarto, como assim preparar o meu café da manhã? Alice não sabe fazer nada na cozinha, que Deus me ajude! Fiz minha higiene pessoal e desci encontrando minha irmã ao lado da cafeteira, sobre a bancada havia alguns croissant, e brioches. Um copo de suco de laranja e pelo que notei ela havia preparado café.

- Desde quando sabe fazer café? – perguntei desconfiado, era óbvio que as outras coisas ela trouxe de algum lugar.

- Aprendi tá seu bobo! – disparou de um modo infantil mostrando a língua pra mim.

- Estou vendo, mas como? – Alice bufou revirando os olhos.

- Tia me ensinou está bem! – Tia era a cozinheira da casa dos meus pais. – Agora me diz, onde esteve e com quem? Porque com Tanya sei que você não estava. – soltei o ar com força encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados de minha irmã.

-Estava com Bella!

- Yes! Eu sabia, sabia! – comemorava dando saltinhos no mesmo lugar. – E ai? Se acertaram?

- As coisas não são tão simples assim.

- Anda Ed, me conta vai... – e lá estava aquela carinha que ela fazia quando queria muito algo. – Por favor, mate a curiosidade da sua irmãzinha linda, rolou sexo?

- ALICE!

- Qual é, somos adultos, anda, conte-me tudo, até os detalhes mais sórdidos.

- Eu precisava saber o porquê ela havia agido daquela forma tão agressiva, Bella não era assim, havia algo errado, muito errado!

- Por isso foi atrás dela?

- Conheço Tanya, ela jamais me diria o que houve ali, mas Bella, ela me diria a verdade! – Alice somente assentiu me servindo uma xícara de café. – Soube que Paul a tinha levado para o anfiteatro, que estariam no camarim, quando cheguei lá, o encontrei saindo, Bella o havia colocado pra fora!

- Ela deveria estar mesmo furiosa, pra colocá-lo pra fora!

- Quando entrei, ela soltou os cachorros, pensando que era ele e quando me viu, me expulsou de lá.

- E o que você fez?

- Insisti em ficar, dizendo que aquilo tudo me pertencia, então Bella disse sendo assim sairia ela, conhece aquele gênio dela! Enfim, insisti em saber o que havia ocorrido, porque atacou Tanya daquela forma e Bella direcionou toda sua ira e sua raiva contra mim... As coisas que disse...

- O que ela disse Ed?

- Primeiro disse que Tanya a provocou, que tentou sair, mas que ela ficava dizendo coisas e...

- Sabia! Bem que Kate havia dito.

- O que?

- Nada, continue.

- Resumindo, Bella disse que Tanya havia dito que estava farta de sua presença aqui, quer era para Bella voltar para Londres e levar o bastardinho com ela. – achei melhor editar, Alice já não se dava com Tanya, e saber o que disse só pioraria as coisas. – Disse que era exatamente o que faria, que iria embora e que nunca mais voltaria! Que havia se arrependido deter aceitado o trabalho, que jamais deveria ter voltado... Que estava farta de tudo, se visse como estava devastada.

- Faço ideia, agora entendo porque avançou em Tanya, Bella suportaria as ofensas dela na boa, mas mexer com Thony foi pesado demais até mesmo para aquela vadia!

- Alice!

- Não ouse defendê-la, Edward!

- Não a estou defendendo, só não precisa falar assim.

- E o que mais ela disse?

- Acabamos tendo uma discussão e Bella me empurrou socando meu peito! Dizendo que me odiava, não sabe o quanto doeu ouvi-la dizer aquilo!

-Imagino!

- Bella insistia em dizer que me odiava, que odiava o que eu havia feito há quatro anos, quando supostamente engravidei Victória. Disse que odiava o fato de eu estar com Tanya, que odiava vê-la me tocar, ou me beijar... Que odiava ainda me amar.

-Ela não odeia!

-Sei disso, mesmo assim doeu ver o quanto estava ferida, magoada e o que é pior, por minha culpa!

- E o que aconteceu depois? – novamente soltei um longo suspiro.

- Eu a beijei! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Não sei dizer exatamente como aconteceu, mas em um momento estávamos nos beijando e em outro...

- Oh meu Deus! – Alice soltou levando a mão a boca.

- Naquele momento eu soube o quanto preciso dela comigo, o quanto sentia falta dela e o quanto ainda a amo!

- E Bella?

- Está com medo, quando se deu conta do que havíamos acabado de fazer, surtou dizendo que eu era comprometido, entre outras coisas...

- E está certa, Bella não é este tipo de garota Ed, ela não se permitirá ser a outra e...

- Nem eu quero que ela seja, eu a amo Alice, preciso colocar um fim em meu relacionamento com Tanya. – minha irmã me olhou surpresa.

- Wow! Boa sorte meu caro, sabe que não vai ser nada fácil, duvido que Tanya aceite facilmente o fim do namoro de vocês.

- Tanya não terá opção.

- E quanto a vocês dois, digo, você e Bella?

-Ela deixou claro que o que houve não vai voltar a acontecer, que me ama, mas antes terei que me resolver com Tanya.

- É justo! E quanto a Thony?

- Ela não quer Tanya perto dele, disse que posso vê-lo quando quiser.

- Então estiveram no camarim o tempo todo?

- A levei pra casa passava das quatro e meia, cheguei aqui por volta das seis.

- Foi a Forks e voltou?

- A maluca queria pegar um taxi, acredita? – Alice sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- E Tanya? Sabe dela? - minha irmã fez uma careta.

- Não preciso lhe dizer que ela deu o maior piti quando saiu porta afora, preciso? Ela gritou, por muito pouco que Emm não perde a cabeça, quando destratou Rosálie...

- Rosálie? Por quê?

- E eu é que vou saber? O que sei é que fiquei com pena de Rose, mas minha cunhada não deixou barato e desceu à boca nela também, aquilo parecia mais uma lavanderia, as duas estavam literamente lavando a roupa suja.

- Meu Deus!

- A coisa ficou ainda pior quando Irina e Kate chegaram, mamãe é que conseguiu colocar ordem naquele hospício. Tanya saiu com Irina e Kate, Emm levou Rosálie pra casa e sobrou para Jazz e eu dar as devidas explicações aos convidados, já que você todos haviam notado sua ausência, assim como a de Bella e Tanya.

- E o que disse?

- Que precisou sair às pressas, devido a uma emergência, assunto pessoal!

- Droga!

- Isso não é nada, o difícil foi conter Charlotte, e as amigas de Bella, sua namorada seria linchada se voltasse naquele salão! Paul tentou acalmá-las. Graças a Deus, nada disso chegou aos ouvidos de Charlie e Renée, daí a coisa teria ficado feia. – fechei meus olhos esfregando minhas têmporas, as coisas estavam cada vez melhores!

- Já vi que o dia promete!

- Ah e só pra constar, Alec não parou de perguntar por Bella, me pareceu bem preocupado com o sumiço dela e...

- Ele que se foda! – cuspi sentindo como se algo me consumisse.

- Lembre-se de que ele é filho de Marcus e...

- Nem que fosse o filho do presidente, ele que se mantenha bem longe de Bella ou...

- Tecnicamente você não pode fazer nada maninho, ela é solteira, livre e desimpedida!

-Que porra Alice! – soltei socando a mesa. – De que lado você está afinal?

- Do seu, e sabe disso! Só estou te lembrando de que Alec está por perto, portanto, resolva-se de uma vez com a dama de gelo e acerte-se com Bella de uma vez por todas!

- Ela me ama.

- Eu sei disso, sempre soube! Mas Bella não vai ficar te esperando pra sempre, uma hora ela pode ceder às investidas dele, e lhe garanto maninho, o cara investe pesado!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que coloque um fim nesse seu relacionamento com Tanya o mais rápido possível, não se deixe levar Edward, ou vai perder Bella pra sempre! - aquilo estava totalmente fora de cogitação, eu teria uma longa conversa com Tanya, e seria ainda hoje!

Alice contou mais algumas coisas que acontecera na noite anterior, depois foi embora dizendo que iria à casa de Bella, segundo minha irmã maluca, a versão dela seria menos editada. Havia algumas mensagens de Tanya no meu celular, tentei falar com ela, mas só caia na caixa postal, provavelmente não queria falar comiga ainda, merda!

Fiquei um tempo ali, olhando para o meu celular, me perguntando se eu deveria ou não ligar para ela. Seria muito cedo? Bella havia deixado claro que, não voltaríamos a fazer o que passamos a noite fazendo, mas confesso que já sentia falta dela, de estar com ela, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro... O que ela estaria fazendo? Alice estaria com ela? Fechei os olhos e apertei o send, três toques depois e pude ouvir sua voz doce.

"Alô?"

-Oi, sou eu, Edward! – ouvi um risinho do outro lado.

"Sei que é você seu bobo, o que quer?"

- Eeehh... Eu estive pensando e... Será que eu poderia pegar Thony?

"Sem problemas, ele já perguntou de você hoje!"

- Jura?

"Ele sempre pergunta de você, é tio Ed pra cá, tio Ed pra lá, e quando se junta a Claire então!" – Bella fez um som estranho com a boca.

- Ela está ai?

"Sim, veio ver Thony, vai dormir aqui hoje."

- Posso pegar os dois, faz tempo que não a vejo, quer dizer, que não falo com ela!

"Espera um pouco!" – pediu provavelmente tapando o telefone. "Tudo bem, a mãe dela liberou, a que horas você vem?"

- Estou saindo daqui!

"Tá ok, vou aprontá-los então!"

- Bella?

"O que?"

- Eu te amo! – o telefone ficou mudo de repente. – Bella? Você ainda está ai?

"Sim, desculpe..." – a ouvi soltar um longo suspiro. – "Idem!" – praticamente sussurrou. "Mas temos um trato, está lembrado?"

- Estou trabalhando nisso, prometo que logo resolverei as coisas.

"Nos vemos daqui há algumas horas, tchau!" – disse mudando de assunto.

- Tchau! – desliguei o telefone, subindo em seguida, precisava me aprontar para ver o meu filho e de quebra a mãe dele é claro!

Antes de ir para a casa de Bella, dei uma passada na casa dos meus pais, meu pai estava de plantão, e minha mãe estava trabalhando em um de seus projetos!

- Atrapalho? – perguntei entrando em seu pequeno escritório.

- Nunca, entre meu filho! – ela saiu detrás de sua mesa e veio em minha direção com os braços abertos. – Estava muito preocupada com você, o que houve ontem, Edward? – contei a ela como as coisas aconteceram, a briga de Bella e Tanya, o modo como encontramos as duas atracadas. O fato de Bella estar completamente fora de si, às coisas que me disse, tanto no banheiro, quanto no camarim... Contei tudo a minha mãe, que me ouviu em silêncio, nós nunca tivemos segredos.

- Entendo! – foi o que disse depois que terminei. – Foi Kate quem alertou Alice, pediu pra que fosse ao toalete, porque sua irmã havia seguido Bella até lá.

- Então...

- Tanya fez de propósito filho, provavelmente não tenha suportado o fato de que Bella era a atração da noite! Sabe que sua namorada tem um ego tão grande quanto o de Rosálie e...

-Alice me disse que Tanya despejou toda sua raiva em Rosálie, o que houve?

- Ela foi cruel e mal agradecida! Disse coisas horríveis a Rosálie, liguei hoje cedo para Emm e ele me disse que ela está muito abatida.

- Mas o que diabos Tanya disse?

- Pelo que sua irmã me contou, quando Rosálie disse a Tanya que ela havia feito besteira em mexer com o filho de Bella, a prima descarregou sua raiva e frustração sobre a pobre. Disse que Rose Exigiu que Rose calasse a boca, que estava farta dela e da maldita obcessão dela por ter um filho! Sabe o quanto este assunto é delicado para ela...

Sim eu sabia, Emm me contou em uma de nossas conversas, Rose tinha dificuldade em engravidar, eles estavam tentando desde que se casaram e nada. Nos últimos meses estavam tentando um tratamento novo, mas ao que parecia, Rose não segurava o feto. Meu amigo me disse que Rosálie já sofrera três abortos espontâneos.

- As duas começaram a discutir e soltaram coisas uma da outra até que Emm praticamente a atacou, em defesa de Rose.

- Mas o que Tanya disse?

- Desta vez eu estava lá, acusou Rose de ser apaixonada por você, por isso toda aquela agressividade contra Bella! Disse que a prima era insuportável e que a única coisa boa que fez, foi apresentá-lo a ela.

- Não entendo, o que diabos deu em Tanya?

- Ciúme, insegurança talvez... - disse dando de ombros. - Talvez tenha achado que ofendendo Bella, a rebaixando, se sentiria melhor! Mas errou ao mexer com Thony, com certeza Tanya não esperava tal reação de Bella e sinceramente meu filho, não a condeno pelo que fez, talvez no lugar dela, eu teria feito o mesmo!

- Sei disso, liguei para Tanya várias vezes, mas ela não atende aos meus telefonemas.

- O que vai fazer?

- Romper! Sei que não vai ser nada fácil, mas é preciso!

- Por causa de Bella?

- Eu a amo mãe, e não posso mais ficar sem ela, preciso de Bella comigo, só estou indo atrás da minha felicidade, e sei que só seriei feliz com aquela moleca!- minha mãe sorriu meneando a cabeça. –Estou indo pra casa dela, vou sair com Thony e Claire!

-Isso é muito bom, vocês dois precisam deste contato! – assenti a envolvendo em meus braços novamente, eu precisava ir. – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo meu filho.

- Assim espero mãe, assim espero!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	34. CAP33

**Mais um capitulo quentinho! **

**Beijos para todas, divirtam-se e **

**não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**POV BELLA**

Charlotte e Paul me encaravam sérios, engoli seco sem saber o que dizer, ou o que fazer.

- Será que pode me dizer por onde a senhorita andou? Perdeu a cabeça Isabella? Como ataca Tanya Denali daquele jeito? Enlouqueceu? – Tia Charlotte disparou furiosa.

- Ela me fez perder a cabeça! – me defendi. – Não sabe o que ela disse sobre Thony... Fiquei cega de raiva, aquela mulher é falsa e dissimulada e não vale nada, como Alice disse!

- Mas ela é a namorada oficial dele, do presidente da fundação para a qual trabalhou, sabe como isso irá repercutir, não sabe? – infelizmente eu sabia perfeitamente.

-Sei que errei feio, mas...

- Eu te entendo Bella, se estivesse ali, provavelmente teria avançado na vadia também, mas me preocupo com você e com Thony.

- Não se preocupe tia, não acho que vá fazer algo contra mim ou contra Thony.

- Está dizendo isso porque estava com ele? Acredite minha cara, isso só pode piorara a situação!

- O que?

- Estava com Edward, não estava? A maluca da namorada dele estava surtando porque ele havia saído atrás de você, e pelo visto a encontrou.

- Sim, eu estava com ele.

- E?

- E, o que?

- Me diga pelo menos que se acertaram.

- Sabe que as coisas não são assim tão simples, tia, ele tem uma namorada e não serei a outra nessa história, não mesmo! Sei que fui fraca e acabei cedendo à paixão, a saudade e ao amor que sinto por Edward, mas foi uma recaída, de ambos, não vai voltar a acontecer! Pelo menos não enquanto ele for comprometido!

- Disse isso a ele? – disparou Paul.

- Com todas as letras, se ele me ama mesmo e me quer de volta, como diz, então que se resolva primeiro com sua modelo insuportável para só então me procurar outra vez.

- E acha que ele vai romper com ela? – Charlotte parecia um tanto descrente.

- Edward garantiu que sim, mas sinceramente, eu não sei! – falei rendida, me jogando no sofá.

- Quer dizer que você estava esse tempo todo com ele no camarim? – Paul perguntou sacudindo as sobrancelhas. – O que rolou?

- Para com isso Paul!

- Ah, essa eu também quero saber. – minha tia disse, vindo pra junto de nós, bufei revirando os olhos, não tinha como fugir daquilo, então contei a eles como tudo aconteceu, editando algumas partes é claro.

- Uau! – soltaram em uníssono. – Que noite! – concluiu Charlotte se abanando.

- A modelo já era, pode apostar!- disse Paul estalando os dedos.

- Por favor, Bella, me diz que desta vez se preveniram? – senti um gelo passar pela minha espinha, aquilo não tinha me ocorrido até que ela tivesse dito. – Oh meu Deus! Pela sua cara, acredito que não!

- Amanhã resolvo isso!

- Como?

- Dou um jeito, além do mais, um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, sabia?

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim!

- Estou morta, vou subir, e Paul? Não acredito que as coisas serão assim tão fáceis, acha mesmo que aquela vadia vai abrir mão dele assim tão fácil? Estão a dois anos juntos, dois anos e não dois meses ou dois dias.

- Bella está certa, aquela perua não vai largar o osso. – Charlotte concordou plenamente.

Subi para o meu quarto e encontrei meu pequeno espalhado na cama, dormindo tranquilamente, dei um beijo nele acariciando seus cabelos iguais os do pai, precisava urgentemente de um banho e cair naquela bendita cama.

Enquanto tomava meu banho repassei alguns momentos que compartilhamos como os beijos, os toques, sua reação a minha tatuagem... A forma intensa e avassaladora como nos entregamos um ao outro... Senti-lo novamente daquela forma... Somente a lembrança mexia com todo meu ser.

- Definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido... Sabe que isso vai complicar sua vida, não sabe? – falei para mim mesma diante ao espelho, vesti uma das minhas camisetas de dormir e me atirei na cama, me entregando ao sono e ao cansaço, tentando esquecer tudo que havia acontecido.

Desperte com meu telefone tocando, tateei a mesinha de cabeceira tentando encontrá-lo, estava morrendo de sono e mataria o infeliz que estivesse me ligando tão cedo! Que raios de hora eram afinal?

- Alô? – disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Credo! Pensei que fosse acordar com um humor melhorzinho." – Alice? Porque aquilo não me surpreendeu mesmo? Porque ela era o único ser sem noção que eu conhecia.

- O que diabos você quer à uma hora destas?

"Engraçado, Ed também está pregado, o que fizeram para estar tão cansados?" - ela sabia... É óbvio que sabia, por isso estava me ligando, para me torturar, era isso! "E a propósito, já é quase meio dia, mas como eu soube que chegou hoje de manhã, deve estar meio perdida, certo?" – como ela sabia? Quem diria? Edward? Paul, será que ela falou com Paul?

- Será que poderia me dizer como sabe a hora que cheguei em casa? – a abusada riu.

"Meu irmão me disse...".

- O que?

"Quero dizer, tecnicamente ele não disse, mas é obvio que estavam juntos, já que foi difícil de acordá-lo." – Edward estaria na casa dos pais, e Alice provavelmente deve ter visto a hora que chegou, senti meu rosto queimar somente com a hipótese de todos estarem sabendo.

- Está na casa dos seus pais?

"Oh, não! Estou no apartamento do Ed, em Seattle e assim que sair daqui vou para a sua casa...".

- Minha casa?

"Sim, quero detalhes Bella, vai me contar tudinho que aconteceu ontem naquele bendito camarim amiga!" – definitivamente Alice Cullen era maluca, fato!

- Qual o seu problema? Me acordou pra isso? – novamente ela riu me irritando.

"Estou preparando o café para o Ed, teremos uma longa conversa, depois passo ai, para ouvir a sua versão dos fatos.Vá se preparando em algumas horas estarei ai." – disse simplesmente desligando em seguida, eu iria matá-la quando chegasse e que papo é esse de versão dos fatos?

Fiquei alguns minutos olhando para o meu celular tentando entender o que havia dado naquela maluca, olhei para os lados e nada do meu filho, provavelmente já havia acordado. Olhei no relógio e faltava cinco para o meio dia, tomei um banho para despertar e desci encontrando Charlotte e Garrett na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Bom dia. - os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Onde está Thony?

- Com Paul, no estúdio. – minha tia respondeu. – Como se sente? Está com fome?

- Um pouco, ainda estou com sono, Alice acaba de me ligar, disse que está vindo pra cá.

- Alice Cullen? – perguntou Garrett.

- Aquela maluca, em carne e osso! – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Já se decidiu sobre ficar ou ir conosco? – Garrett perguntou examinando sua agenda.

- Prometi ao meu pai que ficaria, pelo menos por um tempo.

- Isso tem algo haver com o que aconteceu ontem? – minha tia inquiriu.

- Não, eu não posso quebrar a promessa que fiz ao meu pai, é só isso! Com relação à ontem, tudo está incerto.

- Bom, eu tenho que voltar para Londres, a equipe vai comigo, Paul vai conosco, mas já disse que volta o mais rápido possível, para ficar com você.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo e nem adianta reclamar, só vou acertar algumas coisas por lá e aproveito para trazer suas coisas e as de Thony.

- Onde ele está, fanado nisso?

- Na sala, assistindo TV.

-Quando vocês irão?

- Amanhã o mais tardar. – Garrett respondeu prontamente.

- Mas já?

- Negócios querida, infelizmente estamos muito tempo fora e...

- Eu entendo, não quero atrapalhar ninguém, vou sentir falta de vocês, muita!

- Hump! Eu duvido muito, aqui você tem seu pai, seus amigos, Alice, aquela doidinha! – ele simplesmente adorava Alice.

- Oi mamãe! – meu pequeno entrou na cozinha usando uma bermuda e uma camiseta verde que realçava ainda mais seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Oi meu amor, como você está lindo! – ele sorriu meio torto, esfregando a mão na nuca, igualzinho o pai costumava fazer.

- Eu o levei comigo ao mercado! – tia Charlotte se apressou em dizer, por falar nisso, Emily ligou perguntando se poderíamos ficar com Claire hoje e eu disse que sim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas a menina está louca pra ver você e o galãzinho aqui. – disse brincando com os cabelos de Thony.

- Eu mereço!

- Logo as duas estarão aqui.

- Pelo visto teremos um dia agitado! – peguei uma maça e fui para a sala com meu filho. – Sabe quem está vindo pra cá?

- Quem o tio Ed? – revirei os olhos, estava demorando.

- Não, não é o seu tio Ed, Claire, ela virá passar a tarde conosco, o que acha?

- Eba!- comemorou animado.

- Alice também virá. – completei.

- Tia Alice? Ela vai trazer o tio Jasper?

- Hmm, eu acredito que não, mas Claire logo vai estar aqui. – disse sentada ao seu lado, meu pequeno voltou sua atenção para o desenho do Bob esponja.

Fiquei por ali beliscando minha maçã enquanto meu filho ria com as estripulias de Patrick e Bob esponja, a campainha soou e meu pequeno disparou para ir receber sua mais nova melhor amiga, Clarie.

- Thony! – disse abraçando meu pequeno, quase o esmagando já que era bem maior que ele.

- Oi Claire. Quer brincar?

- Aham, deixa só eu cumprimentar a sua mãe! – a pequena disse disparando em minha direção. – Tia Bella!

- Oi minha linda, como você está?

- Eu to ótima, foi tão legal dançar pra aquele monte de gente. – a menina parecia ter se entupido de energético, nem de longe parecia a rechonchuda tímida para quem eu dava aula.

- Foi não é? Como vai Emily?

- Desculpe o transtorno, mas é que ela não para de falar um minuto nele e na apresentação de ontem.

- Tudo bem, é bom que eles estejam se dando bem, Thony é muito sozinho, sempre no meio dos adultos.

- Sei bem como é isso, Claire também passou por esta fase. – ficamos batendo papo enquanto os dois subiram para brincar, Thony estava muito feliz com a presença de Claire aqui. Alice chegou por volta das duas e trinta, Emily ainda estava por lá, ela me contava sobre seus problemas com Sam, pai de Claire, claro que Emily sabia sobre o fato de Edward ser o pai de Thony.

Minha amiga maluca cumprimentou a todos e cobriu meu pequeno de beijos, assim como Claire, Emily deu uma saída dizendo que não demoraria muito. Não preciso dizer que Alice praticamente me arrastou para o quarto assim que a pobre saiu, Paul ficou tomando conta daqueles dois pra mim.

- Me conta tudo, o que aconteceu ontem?

- Como se você não soubesse!

- Meu irmão é muito discreto e editou boa parte, ande, quero os detalhes, os mais sórdidos! – sorri revirando os olhos, definitivamente, Alice era maluca.

- Você é maluca, sabia?

- Não fui eu quem acabou com o um Prada, sem contar no estado em que deixou aquela vadia! – gemi ao ouvi-la.

- Nem me lembra disso, acha que ela pode fazer algo contra mim?

- Fazer o que?

- Sei lá, me acusar de agressão ou coisa parecida, me processar por exemplo.

- Não acho que Tanya vá se expor a isso, sem contar que seria um escândalo, não se esqueça de que ela é uma pessoa visada, publica! – confesso que havia me esquecido completamente. – Mas me diz, o que a levou a atacá-la daquela forma?

- Fiquei cega de raiva quando ela disse que Thony não passava de um bastardinho... Ai Alice, eu fiz besteira, uma atrás da outra.

- Do que está falando exatamente?

- De Tanya, seu irmão...

- O que tem meu irmão? – ela me olhou apreensiva.

- Foi um erro, foi maravilhoso, mas foi errado!

- Não fica assim Bella, o Ed vai colocar um fim naquele namoro, ele me disse.

- Ele também me disse, mas sabe tanto quanto eu que Tanya não vai deixá-lo escapar assim tão fácil, vai tentar prendê-lo a ela de alguma forma.

- Mas Ed está decidido e ele te ama demais...

- Mas também gosta dela, se não fosse assim não estariam juntos há dois anos, concorda? Pra ser sincera com você, não estou muito esperançosa quanto a isso! O que aconteceu ontem foi maravilhoso, como já disse! Foi a melhor coisa que em aconteceu nestes quatro anos, mas ele não é mais meu, Edward pertence a ela, isso nos agrade ou não.

- Não desista dele Bella...

- Não estou desistindo, só não vou criar expectativas, seu irmão é um homem comprometido e não está em mim ser a outra, compreende?

- Sei disso minha amiga, mas me prometa que não vai embora, que não irá fugir outra vez. – sorri segurando suas mãos nas minhas.

- Eu não vou, Charlotte, Garrett e Paul, assim como a equipe, partem amanhã a noite, mas eu vou ficar como prometi ao meu pai e a Edward!

- Paul vai embora?

- Ele precisa acertar algumas coisas por lá, mas voltará em breve e trará minhas coisas e as de Thony.

- Então?

- Não vou mais voltar para Londres ou para Austrália, meu lugar é aqui, com a minha família e meus amigos.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso Bella! – a maluca disparou me abraçando forte, abraço o qual retribui.

Alice contou que Tanya havia feito de propósito, que não estava suportando toda a atenção da festa sendo dirigida a mim, e que sua irmã foi avisá-la quando a vadia me seguiu até o banheiro. Também contou que depois que Edward saiu atrás de mim, segundo ela, Tanya surtou, se voltando contra Rosálie. Confesso que fiquei horrorizada com as coisas que Alice dizia, o desdém daquela vadia para com a Rose que sempre a defendeu, o modo como meu primo foi em defesa da esposa e os problemas que estavam enfrentando, já que Rose não podia engravidar.

- Meu Deus, eu não sabia disso, porque Emm não me disse?

- Ele contou somente ao Ed, eu soube por Jazz, Rose quer muito engravidar, desde que se casou, mas não consegue, passou por inúmeros tratamentos e o que conseguiu foi duas tentativas frustradas já que seu corpo rejeita o feto.

- Pobre Rose.

- Não deve mesmo ser nada fácil, aquela vadia da Tanya pegou pesado! E ainda acusou Rose de se preocupar demais com o namorado dela, se aquilo tudo não era ciúmes de você! – meu queixo foi ao chão, e ela se dizia amiga de Rosálie?

- Que tipo de mulher é aquela, Alice? O que diabos seu irmão viu nela? – minha amiga bufou revirando os olhos.

- O que você acha? Eu já disse e repito, entre eles há uma atração física, sexo é o que move aquele relacionamento, nada mais que isso!

- Obrigada por me lembrar! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Desculpe Bella... Ai, eu sou mesmo uma idiota!

- Não esquenta Alice, tá tudo bem, só vamos mudar de assunto, tá ok? – ela assentiu no mesmo instante em que bateram na porta do quarto.

- Emily voltou... – Paul anunciou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – E ai? Já a convenceu de que a modelo já era?

- Sai daqui seu idiota! – falei jogando a almofada nele.

Charlotte falava com Emily quando descemos, ela e Garrett haviam voltado e ficamos ali batendo papo enquanto as crianças se divertiam lá fora, meu telefone tocou novamente sorri abobalhada ao ver que era Edward.

- Com licença, vou atender. – disse me levantando indo para outro cômodo. -Alô?

"Oi!" – aquela voz levemente rouca soou fazendo com que os pelos da minha nuca eriçassem. "Sou eu, Edward!" – ri abobalhada, será que ele achava mesmo que eu não sabia?

-Sei que é você seu bobo, o que quer? – tentei não parecer uma idiota, mas acho que não estava sendo bem sucedida.

"Eeehh... Eu estive pensando e..." – ele estava hesitante, porque estava hesitante? "Será que eu poderia pegar Thony?"

-Sem problemas... – respondi prontamente. - Ele já perguntou de você hoje!

"Jura?" – pude sentir a alegria em sua voz.

- Ele sempre pergunta de você, é tio Ed pra cá, tio Ed pra lá, e quando se junta a Claire então! – só então me dei conta de que Claire ficaria aqui hoje, ela dormiria aqui em casa.

"Ela está ai?"

-Sim, veio ver Thony, vai dormir aqui hoje.

"Posso pegar os dois, faz tempo que não a vejo, quer dizer, que não falo com ela!"- ele adorava Claire e ela tinha verdadeira paixão por ele.

- Espera um pouco! – pedi indo até a sala. – Ehhh... Emily? Edward está vindo pegar Thony, ele quer saber se tem problema Claire ir com eles?

- Claro que não, além do mais, ela me mata se eu negar! – sorri com a cara que fez.

-É o Ed? – Alice disparou com um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes, revirei os olhos voltando para a cozinha. -Tudo bem, a mãe dela liberou, a que horas você vem?

"Estou saindo daqui!"

-Tá ok, vou aprontá-los então!

"Bella?"

-O que?

"Eu te amo!"– definitivamente aquilo era algo que eu não esperava ouvir. "Bella? Você ainda está ai?"

- Sim, desculpe... – pedi puxando o ar com força, o soltando em uma única lufada. – Idem! – foi o que consegui dizer. -Mas temos um trato, está lembrado?

"Estou trabalhando nisso, prometo que logo resolverei as coisas." – sinceramente eu esperava que sim, porque definitivamente não seria nada fácil resistir a este homem... Que Deus me ajude!

- Nos vemos daqui a algumas horas, tchau! – achei melhor desconversar, eu ainda podia sentir os efeitos da noite que tivemos em mim e ir para aquele lado só pioraria as coisas.

"Tchau!" – o ouvi dizer antes de desligar.

- Tchau. – falei olhando abobalhada para o aparelho.

- Quer dizer que ele está vindo pegar Thony? – a voz de Paul me fez sobressaltar.

- Ao que parece sim, quase me mata de susto seu tonto! – ralhei levando a mão ao peito.

- Pelo visto vai levar Claire junto?

- É, qual o problema? Ele adora Claire e...

- Eu sei disso Bella, porque não aproveita e vai dar um passeio os quatro? – estreitei o olhar fazendo meu caminho simplesmente o ignorando, fui avisar meu filho e Claire que surtaram quando contei a eles que Edward estava vindo buscá-los.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que parei diante da casa, reconheci o carro de Alice, e não é que a tampinha veio mesmo pra cá. Já passava das quatro da tarde, mas eu estava mesmo com muita saudade de Thony e os levaria ao shopping onde a diversão seria garantida, toquei a campainha e fui atendido por Charlotte.

- Olá Edward! – ela me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Boa tarde Charlotte, eu vim buscar Thony e Claire para um passeio.

- Eu sei... – disse me dando passagem. – Bella está terminando de arrumar o pequeno, ele está eufórico.

- Ed, que surpresa vê-lo aqui maninho. – minha irmã disse, vindo até mim, estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Porque não me surpreende vê-la aqui? – fale entre dentes estreitando os olhos.

- Eu disse que viria. – a abusada deu de ombros voltando pro seu lugar ao lado de Paul.

- Como vai Edward, sente-se. – ofereceu como se fosse o dono da casa.

- Vou bem, obrigado! Emily, quanto tempo. – a cumprimentei antes de me sentar.

- Faz mesmo um tempão, Claire surtou quando Bella disse que viria, ela sente saudade de você.

- E eu dela, mas ando tão ocupado que me resta pouco tempo para ir a La Push.

- Tio Ed? – ouvi sua voz da escada, ela desceu rapidamente e saltou em meu colo. – Que saudade tio Ed!

- Também senti saudade de você, Claire! A propósito, estava linda ontem!

- Gostou?

- Eu adorei!

- E a tia Bella? Viu como ela dança? Ela é a melhor! – não contive o riso ao ouvi-la.

- Sim, ela sem duvidas é a melhor! - o sorriso da pequena ficou ainda maior.

- Pode ir avisar a Bella que...

- Não precisa! – minha atenção foi para o alto da escada, ela estava de mão dada com Thony, meu coração deu um sobressalto ao vê-la.

- Oi tio Ed. – Thony disse vindo em minha direção, estava de banho tomado e todo arrumado.

- Oi amigão, e ai, quer dar um passeio comigo?

- Agora?

- Sim, agora, eu você e Claire, o que acha?

- Eba! – comemorou me abraçando em seguida.

- Porque não o acompanha Bella? – sugeriu Paul, os olhos dela saltaram para em seguida estreitar-se na direção dele. – São duas crianças e Edward não está acostumado. – senti um cutucão vindo de Alice, olhei para a tampinha que acenou com a cabeça em direção a Bella.

- É mamãe, vem com a gente, ela pode vir tio Ed? - - vi Bella fechar os olhos corando violentamente.

- Claro que pode, será um prazer tê-la conosco, não acham? – os dois concordaram fazendo a maior algazarra, sorri ao ouvi-la silvar um 'Você me paga!' para Paul.

- A mamãe não está vestida para sair, e o tio Ed deve estar com pressa e...

- Não se preocupe, posso perfeitamente esperá-la... O tempo que for preciso! – seu olhar encontrou o meu, ela sabia que eu falava sobre nós e não da situação em si. Ouvi perfeitamente quando soltou um leve gemido desviando o olhar timidamente.

- Hum, não acho que seja uma boa ideia?

- Nós só vamos ao shopping com as crianças, que mal há nisso?

- É Bella, que mal há nisso? – Paul disse em um tom divertido, ele a estava provocando.

- Não se meta! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Ui, essa doeu!

- Vá Bella, deixá-lo sozinho com esses dois chega a ser covardia!- disse Charlotte. – Sem ofensa.

- Tudo bem! Vem com a gente? – pedi voltando minha atenção para Bella, a vi bufar tão forte que sua franja subiu, parecia uma garotinha.

- Me dê alguns minutos! – pediu subindo em seguida, voltou com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo deixando a franja solta. Vestia um jeans colado que moldava perfeitamente suas belas curvas, uma camiseta justinha com uma jaqueta por cima, sorri ao vê-la calçar seus inseparáveis tênis.

- Vamos? – ela assentiu segurando a mão de Thony e Claire.

As crianças foram no banco de trás, é claro, abri a porta para Bella que ao passar por mim, me inundou com seu perfume, minha vontade era de jogá-la contra o carro e beijá-la até perder o fôlego, mas eu havia feito uma promessa a ela. Aqueles dois estavam muito animados e falavam o tempo todo, já Bella estava calada, pensativa.

-Charlotte comentou que está voltando para Londres com Garrett, e você o que decidiu? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Vou ficar... – respondeu sem me olhar. – Eu havia prometido ao meu pai, Thony e eu iremos ficar em Forks. – não consegui conter o sorriso, aquilo sem duvidas era uma excelente notícia.

- Isso é bom, muito bom.

-Ainda não sei se estou fazendo a coisa certa, mas eu havia prometido e vou tentar dar um rumo pra minha vida aqui mesmo! – disse dando de ombros, eu me perguntava se ela falava sobre nós? Porque evitava me olhar? Parecia tensa, desconfortável eu diria.

- O que você tem? Porque está tão tensa? – perguntei tocando levemente sua mão, foi um breve toque, foi o que bastou para trazer a tona tudo o que aquela mulher provocava em mim. Eu queria me deliciar com seu gosto, me perder em seus beijos, em seu corpo... Queria mais, muito mais do que tivemos ontem.

- Só não acho certo estar aqui. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Tentei falar com Tanya, mas...

- Será que poderia não tocar no nome dela, já está sendo constrangedor demais. – então era isso? Bella não se sentia confortável ao meu lado.

-Desculpe! – novamente as vozes das crianças foram à única coisa que se ouvia no carro até chegarmos a Port Angeles.

Fomos direto para o parque montado próximo a praça de alimentação, havia vários brinquedos, máquinas de jogos, os olhos de Thony e Claire brilharam ao ver tudo aquilo. Bella ficou com eles enquanto fui ao caixa e comprei um bocado de fichas.

- Pra que tudo isso? – disparou ao ver minhas mãos cheias.

- Também quero me divertir, qual o problema? – ela revirou os olhos fazendo uma careta fofa.

Não havia duvidas de que Bella era uma mãe superprotetora, a agonia dela quando Thony subia em algum brinquedo.

- Tem certeza de que é seguro? Ele é tão pequeno, acha mesmo que tem idade para ir? – Bella disse a mesma coisa e todos os brinquedos.

- Relaxa, ele está se divertindo, veja! – meu filho ria acompanhado de Claire, Bella abriu um lindo sorriso ao olhar para ele.

- Você está linda? – falei de forma sussurrada próximo ao seu ouvido, não pude deixar de notar seus pelos eriçarem com a minha aproximação. Bella estava próxima a grade, me coloquei atrás dela colocando minhas mãos na grade, uma de cada lado do seu corpo a prendendo ali. – Não tem ideia da vontade que tenho de beijá-la.

- Edward... – meu nome saiu sussurrado entre uma arfada. – Você prometeu. - sim eu havia prometido, mas era humanamente impossível me manter longe dela.

- A sua sorte é que as crianças estão aqui, senão você não me escapava Swan. – disse enquanto colava meu corpo ao dela completamente a ouvindo arfar novamente, suas mãos agarraram a grade com força e Bella mordia os lábios de forma tentadora.

- A gente pode ir naquele? – Thony perguntou apontando o dedinho para o carrinho de bate-bate.

- Você e eu, contra sua mãe e Claire, o que acha?

- Legal, pode mãe?

- Claro que pode. – respondeu mais relaxada, aos poucos ela se soltava. Foi muito divertido brincar com Thony, a gargalhada dele cada vez que acertávamos o carro delas ecoava naquele local.

- A gente pode ir ali, tia Bella? – Claire pediu apontando a máquina de fotos.

- Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou pra mim antes de responder.

- Tudo bem! – Thony e Claire foram primeiro cada vez tinha direito a seis fotos que ficaram ótimas, eu e Thony fomos em seguida, depois fui com Claire. Bella foi com Thony e em seguida com Claire.

- Agora vocês dois! – disse a pequena apontando a máquina, os olhos de Bella saltaram. – Vai, senão não tem graça. Sorri com a cara que fez, me sentei no banquinho e Bella tentava encontrar um lugar pra sentar,

- Senta aqui! – falei batendo em meu colo.

- Engraçadinho!

- Vem aqui... – a puxei para o meu colo e ativei a máquina, era tão bom tê-la em meus braços, em seguida os dois pestinhas entraram e tiramos uma foto os quatro. Rimos muito das fotos, algumas com certeza eu levaria sempre comigo, como a que tirei com meu filho e a que tiramos todos juntos. As que tirei com Bella saíram divertida, mas uma delas nós nos olhávamos, a foto havia ficado linda e havia tanta troca, tanta cumplicidade naquele olhar.

Ficamos escolhendo as fotos enquanto aguardávamos nossos lanches, separei as minhas e guardei na carteira, Thony não queria largar a foto que havia tirado comigo, foi um custo convencê-lo de que teria que soltá-la para comer, senão poderia estragar. Depois de comermos algo, fomos ao cinema assistir uma animação, com direito a pipoca e tudo mais. A volta foi em completo silêncio, já que os dois apagaram assim que saímos do shopping.

- Eles apagaram mesmo! – Bella disse divertida, olhando para os dois no banco de trás.

- Acha que eles gostaram?

- O que? Foi demais, nunca vi Thony tão feliz. – ela tinha um sorriso lindo, tão puro, tão genuíno.

- Eu te amo! – seus olhos arregalaram-se. –E não sabe como me deixa feliz quando sorri assim.

- Edward...

- Eu sei... Sei que preciso me acertar com ela antes de qualquer coisa, mas eu te amo, e há muito que não me divertia assim... Quero mais momentos como este, e o melhor, quero compartilhá-los com você, sempre! – toquei novamente sua mão, desta vez ela entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Eu também, mas pra que isso seja possível, vai depender única e exclusivamente de você! – definitivamente eu precisava colocar um fim em meu namoro com Tanya. A ajudei a colocar as crianças na cama, vi Bella preparar um colchão no chão para ela que deixou os dois espaçosos na cama.

- Obrigado por me deixar vê-lo e obrigado pela companhia. – já estávamos lá embaixo, próximo a porta.

- Foi uma tarde maravilhosa, eu é que agradeço!

-A gente se vê?

- Provavelmente a gente se esbarre por ai. – disse piscando em seguida, não resisti, minha mão foi para sua nuca, e a puxei pra mim, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente. Pensei que fosse me afastar, mas ao contrário, Bella envolveu meu pescoço me puxando ainda mais pra si, aprofundando o beijo. Nos apartamos ambos ofegantes, ela lambeu os lábios de forma provocante, os mordendo levemente em seguida... Deus! Aquilo bastou para me deixar duro como uma rocha, eu a desejava mais que tudo, tentei beijá-la novamente, mas desta vez ela me deteve.

- Temos um trato, está lembrado? – sua voz estava rouca de excitação, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha sussurrando em seguida: Tenha uma boa noite Cullen, e ótimos sonhos!

- Isso se chama tortura, sabia? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não foi minha intenção, a gente se esbarra! – assenti saindo, ela iria me enlouquecer, fato! Mas confesso que estava adorando esse jogo, sorri abobalhado indo para o meu carro, se prepare Swan, porque quando eu te pegar, vou te prender a mim de todas as formas possíveis ou meu nome não é Edward Cullen!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	35. CAP 34

**Espero que gostem, e não deixem de deixar sua opinião! **

**Beijocas da Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**POV BELLA**

Era humanamente impossível resistir a ele... Droga! Apesar do desconforto inicial, havia passado uma tarde agradabilíssima e muito divertida. Passei a noite rolando de um lado para outro, sem conseguir parar de pensar um segundo nele, em seu toque, em seus beijos... Droga eu iria enlouquecer, fato!

O voo deles estava marcado para as onze da manhã, e confesso que não estava sendo nada fácil vê-los partir. Emily veio buscar Clarie logo cedinho e Thony e eu estávamos nos aprontando para acompanhá-los ao aeroporto de Seattle.

A despedida foi triste, toda minha equipe e o meu parceiro de anos estavam indo embora, Paul voltaria, mas o que eu faria até lá, que rumo daria a minha vida? Eu estava completamente perdida.

- Em algumas semanas estarei de volta, assim que conseguir resolver tudo por lá, minha linda. – Paul dizia abraçado a mim.

- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Tem sua vida lá e...

- Já falamos sobre isto, certo? Então me prometa que vai dar uma chance pra esse seu coraçãozinho e que vai ser feliz Bella.

- Sabe que isso não depende só de mim Paul.

- Ele te ama, Bella!Está um pouco enrolado agora, mas aquele é completamente louco por você!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Quando eu voltar, daremos um rumo a nossa vida profissional, eu prometo!

- Tá, se cuida!

- Vou me cuidar, não se preocupe! – ele se despediu de Thony que chorou muito, queria ir com eles.

- Não fica assim meu amor, logo o tio Paul vai estar de volta, por enquanto seremos só você e eu!

-A gente pode ir ver o tio Ed? – Thony pediu com os olhinhos molhados.

- Ele é um homem ocupado Thony e está trabalhando, não podemos atrapalhá-lo. – meu pequeno fez bico. - E se eu ligar para a tia Alice e convidá-la para o almoço?

- Eba! – ele adorava aquela maluca, saquei meu celular discando rapidamente.

"Bella?"

- Atrapalho? – perguntei cautelosa.

"Não, onde está?"

- No aeroporto, eles acabaram de embarcar.

"Está em Seattle?"

- Sim, eu e Thony, estive pensando se não gostaria de almoçar com a gente?

"Será ótimo, e Jazz pode ir conosco."

- Thony vai adorar.

"Ótimo, vem pra cá, tenho umas coisas pra resolver e depois a gente vai, tá ok?"

- Tudo bem, estamos indo pra ai. – ela assentiu desligando em seguida. – Vamos para a fundação, o que acha?

- Legal!- meu menino comemorou com um enorme sorriso, igualzinho ao do pai. Assim que entramos na fundação, vi Emmett compenetrado enquanto conversava com um grupo de executivos, pelo menos pareciam executivos. Quando me viu pediu licença, vindo até nós.

- Oi Jr. – disparou ao cumprimentar Thony.

- Emmett! – o repreendi, mas como sempre ele nem ligou.

- Está perdida por aqui? – brincou ao estalar um beijo em meu rosto.

- Vim trazer o pessoal no aeroporto e Alice pediu para vir pra cá, vamos almoçar com ela e Jazz.

- Posso ir junto?

- Claro, se não for atrapalhar, e a Rose, como está?

- Não muito bem, ela preferiu ficar em casa, está muito abatida depois do que houve.

- Imagino, acha que ela me receberia? Gostaria de ter uma conversa com sua esposa.

- Passa lá em casa, depois do que houve, duvido que ela faça algo contra você.

- Assim espero, volte ao trabalho, não quero te atrapalhar. – falei o beijando ele se despediu de Thony com um daqueles apertos de mão estranho, voltando para os engravatados, já eu e Thony fomos em direção aos elevadores.

-A gente não pode ver o tio Ed? – insistiu Thony.

- Já disse que ele é um homem ocupado e o seu tio Ed está trabalhando, Thony, não podemos atrapalhar.

- Mas ele disse que eu nunca atrapalho! – revirei os olhos, aquele moleque tinha resposta pra tudo.

- Depois a gente vê isso tá bem? – ele assentiu não muito contente, assim que chegamos ao andar onde ficavam as salas executivas, fui em direção à sala de Alice. – Bom dia, sou Isabella e Alice está me esperando. – a secretária assentiu ligando para ela.

- Pode entrar senhorita!

- Oi tia Alice! – Thony disparou correndo pra junto dela.

- Oi seu pestinha, já, já seu tio Jazz está por ai, então nós saímos, ok? – dizia enquanto o abraçava apertado.

-Legal, posso sentar nessa cadeira? – disse apontando para a cadeira dela.

- Claro que sim, fique a vontade! E ai, como você está?

- Me sentindo sozinha... Quero dizer...

- Eu entendo, não deve estar sendo fácil ver todos partirem de uma só vez, não é?

- Paul volta em algumas semanas, confesso que estou um pouco perdida, sem saber que rumo tomar.

- Porque não vem trabalhar conosco, você é uma excelente profissional, poderia abrir uma turma aqui. Tenho certeza de que Edward aprovaria no mesmo instante.

-Não acho uma boa ideia Alice, as coisas estão mal resolvidas entre nós e eu não quero impor minha presença a ele. Talvez eu aceite a proposta de Jake.

- Que proposta?

- Ir dar aula em La Push, na sede de lá! – disse dando de ombros.

- Edward não vai gostar nada disso!

- Bom ele não tem que gostar ou desgostar, é uma decisão minha! – meu tom foi impaciente, ela bufou revirando os olhos, Alice detestava ser contrariada. De repente a porta se abriu e Jasper entrou acompanhado de Edward, e sinceramente eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

-Tio Ed!

- E ai amigão, o que faz por aqui? – perguntou se abaixando com os braços abertos, pronto para receber Thony, que corria em sua direção.

- A gente foi lá no auroporto, poque o tio Paul e a tia Chalotte fora pra casa. – meu pequeno ainda se atrapalhava com algumas palavras, mas Edward parecia não se importar com aquilo. – A mamãe disse que se tava ocupado e que a gente não podia ir vê você.

- Eu já disse que pode ir me ver quando quiser, é só me ligar.

- Viu mamãe! – sorri com vontade de cortar aquela língua cumprida.

- Oi Bella! – ele se levantou com Thony nos braços e estalou um beijo no meu rosto.

- Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer, em seguida cumprimentei Jazz.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, o que acham de irmos andando? Tá livre pra almoçar conosco Ed? – senti meus olhos saltarem, o que ela pensava que estava fazendo?

- Infelizmente não, tenho um compromisso importante, porque não me avisou antes, eu teria dado um jeito de me safar.

- Decidimos de ultima hora, Bella me ligou não faz muito tempo. – Alice dizia dando de ombros.

- É mesmo uma pena, fica para uma próxima, não é amigão?

-Você não vai com a gente?

-Não posso, tenho um compromisso importante, mas a gente marca outro dia, o que acha?

-Ele pode ir almoçar lá em casa, não é mamãe?

- Humrum! - grunhi somente, novamente a porta se abriu.

- To liberado galera! – Emmett anunciou ao entrar.

- Você também vai? – Edward disparou fazendo bico em seguida. – Droga, eu também queria ir.

- Não tem como desmarcar? – Alice insistiu.

- Infelizmente não, tenho um almoço com Eleazar, ele insisti em falar comigo, não tenho como adiar. – Eleazar não era o sogro dele? Provavelmente exigiria que ele não deixasse Tanya ou algo do tipo, certo?

- Boa sorte então! –Alice disse com sarcasmo. – Nós... – disse dando ênfase ao 'nós'. - Temos que ir.

- Venha Thony! – o chamei estendendo minha mão e Edward o colocou no chão.

- Me dá um minuto? - pediu me encarando.

- Você mesmo disse que tem um compromisso muito importante... – falei dando ênfase ao importante. – Bom almoço Cullen! – ele semicerrou se colocando diante de mim, impedindo minha passagem.

- Só estou pedindo um minuto, será que dá pra deixar de ser teimosa! – o tom com que disse aquilo me deu vontade de mandá-lo a merda, mas meu filho estava presente então mordi minha própria língua.

- Acho melhor a gente vazar! – disparou Emmett. – Vem Jr, vou te levar pra almoçar num lugar maneiro! – disse pegando meu filho e o jogando nos ombros, saindo em seguida, Jasper e Alice os acompanharam.

- Juízo vocês dois! – a descarada disse antes de sair.

- O que diabos você quer Edward? – meu tom era impaciente.

- Porque está falando assim comigo? – exigiu se aproximando ainda mais, automaticamente dei alguns passos para trás, mas com a minha sorte, acabei dando com a bunda da mesa, pra variar.

- Você não tem um compromisso importante com seu sogro? Se não se apressar pode se atrasar. – ele tinha aquele sorriso nos lábios, aquele que me deixava louca e sabia disso... Filho da mãe!

- Então é isso? Está brava porque vou almoçar com Eleazar?

- Ora faça-me o favor, Edward! Será que pode sair da minha frente? – Edward estreitou os olhos e se aproximou ainda mais colando seu corpo completamente ao meu. Droga! Droga!Droga!

- Não até você me ouvir! – eu podia sentir seu perfume me invadir, me tentando. Droga!

- O que você quer? Diga de uma vez! – novamente tentei sair dali, mas Edward segurou meus pulsos me prendendo à mesa, a forma como me tocou me fez estremecer, droga eu estava excitada! – O que pensa que está fazendo? – exigi me debatendo, tentando inutilmente me soltar, mas parei ao sentir seus lábios nos meus e sua língua entreabri-los, invadindo minha boca em um beijo voraz.

Seu corpo estava completamente colado ao meu, e sua boca devorava a minha, aos poucos fui me entregando, me rendendo a ele e retribuindo ao beijo. Edward gemeu contra os meus lábios suas mãos soltaram meus pulsos segurando firme minha cintura, me colocando sobre a mesa, ele se colocando entre minhas pernas, intensificando ainda mais o beijo, se é que isso fosse possível.

-Se eu soubesse que viria, teria dado um jeito de escapar, eu juro. – disse ofegante, ele segurava firme a minha nuca, seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus.

-Mas eu não estou lhe cobrando nada Edward, além do mais ele é seu sogro, é natural que queira almoçar com você, certo? Agora eu preciso ir. – mas ele nem sequer se moveu,

-Ainda não to pronto pra te deixar ir... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, seus lábios estavam em minha pele e novamente estremeci ao sentir a ponta de sua língua brincar com o lóbulo da minha orelha, aquilo era covardia! – Preciso tanto de você Bella. – disse me fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- Temos um trato está lembrado!- falei o afastando. – Droga! Isso não é justo Edward!

- Não tenho mais forças pra ficar longe de você Bella!

- Pois encontre! – o empurrei pra longe de mim, saltei da mesa me recompondo. – Já disse que não vou me sujeitar a isso, nem mesmo por você, ouviu bem? Resolva suas pendências e só então me procure, Cullen. Tenha um bom almoço! – disse sobre o ombro ao sair daquela sala. – Nem ouse abrir a boca Alice! – cuspi entre os dentes ao passar por ela que fez menção de dizer algo.

- O que foi desta vez? – perguntou mesmo assim.

- Nada! Não foi nada, vamos logo pra esse bendito almoço. – ela assentiu somente, fomos todos no carro de Jasper, Emmett se divertia com Thony e vice e versa, eles falavam sobre personagens de desenhos e games entre outras coisas, meu primo ainda era uma criança grande, fato! Estava muito agradável, era tão bom estar novamente com ele, e é claro que Thony foi o centro das atenções o que agradeci mentalmente, assim tirava o foco de mim e do que houve.

- Agora que vai ficar por aqui, porque não vem trabalhar com a gente? – meu primo ofereceu.

- Bom eu não vou ficar especificamente em Seattle e sim em Forks, e como já disse a Alice, trabalhar na fundação está fora de cogitação, pelo menos na central!

- Por quê? Acredito que seria excelente para a fundação uma professora com a sua qualificação Bella. – Jasper disse desta vez.

- Estou tentada a aceitar a proposta de Jake, além do mais La Push é mais perto e...

- E as aulas de Thony?

- Tem um professor na cede de lá, e é muito bom pelo que Jake me disse.

- Mas e o Ed? Ele adora dar aula para Thony e...

- Estou sozinha Alice, não terei como trazer Thony para a aula e depois ir até La Push e voltar, eu preciso refazer a minha vida de alguma forma e acredito que seu irmão vá entender! Seu irmão pode ver Thony quando quiser, já disse isso pra ele.

- Não será a mesma coisa Bella e sabe disso!

- Infelizmente seu irmão não pode ter tudo que quer! – cuspi entre os dentes, ela não tinha culpa e eu sabia perfeitamente disto, mas eu estava frustrada e com raiva de mim mesma e acabei desforrando nela. – Desculpa, é que... Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto, ok?

Quatro dias haviam se passado desde então, ainda não havia fechado nada com Jacob, também não havia voltado a Seattle, Alice e eu nos falávamos por telefone somente. Meu pai vinha todos os dias passar um tempo com Thony, e ver como estávamos. Edward não ligou um só dia sequer, nem mesmo para perguntar de Thony. Esme havia me ligado e pedido para passar o final de semana com Thony, confesso que fiquei meio receosa, mas a animação do meu pequeno me fez aceitar e ele estava pronto esperando a avó.

- Vovó Esme! Posso te chamar de vovó? – Thony perguntou ao abraçá-la.

- Claro meu querido, me chame como quiser, está pronto?

- Claro que eu to.

- Ótimo, porque Carlisle está ansioso. – sorri me aproximando dos dois com a bolsa dele.

- Tem certeza disso tia Esme?

- Ele vai ficar bem filha, não se preocupe. E você como está?

- Bem. – disse dando de ombros.

- Vai ficar sozinha?

- Estou pensando em ira a casa da Rose, gostaria de falara com ela.

- Faça isso, vai fazer bem a vocês duas, tem falado com Edward? – perguntou me sondando, claro que ela deveria saber, ele era o filho dela, certo?

- Não, tivemos um desentendimento e desde então não nos falamos.

- Eu soube, ele anda muito ocupado, reuniões constantes e curtas viagens visitando as sedes da fundação, Emmett também não para e Rose anda tão sozinha, vá vê-la. – assenti me despedindo do meu pequeno.

Assim que eles saíram, entrei e tomei um banho, eu havia devolvido o carro alugado e Jake me vendeu sua antiga caminhonete, era uma Chevy 53, estava meio acabada, mas era o que eu podia pagar no momento. Com uma criança pequena e as despesas de uma casa, as coisas apertaram um pouco, ainda mais que eu não estava trabalhando. Claro que eu ainda tinha as minhas economias, mas eu ainda não sabia quanto tempo ficaria sem trabalho, então era melhor conter gastos desnecessários. Parei a Chevy em frente à belíssima casa no requintado bairro de Seattle, eu nem mesmo sabia se ela me receberia, ou como me receberia, toquei a campainha e uma senhora me atendeu.

- O que deseja? – perguntou solicita.

- Olá, meu nome é Isabella e vim fazer uma visita à senhora Mccarty.

- Só um minuto. – pediu abrindo o portão automático. – Entre, vou anunciá-la. – a casa era enorme e muito bonita, tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – perguntou a loira estonteante do alto da escada, mesmo visivelmente abatida, estava linda.

- Será que poderíamos conversar? Eu vim em paz, juro! – ela sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Venha, entre e sente-se. - disse apontando o sofá.

- Como você está? Emm me disse que não andou muito bem.

- Emm se preocupa demais comigo, estou bem.

- Soube o que houve naquela noite, Esme e Alice me contaram, lamento muito Rosálie. – e estava sendo sincera.

- Fui uma idiota Bella, deixei minha mágoa e raiva falar por mim... Acabei confiando nela, em sua amizade e tudo mais, mas aquela vadia só estava me usando para chegar ao Ed, ela o queria há muito tempo, e a otária aqui acabou facilitando as coisas pra aquela vadia. – despejou em um fôlego só. – Sei que fui injusta com você, mas quando voltou, não sabia o que pensar... Você se foi sem falar com ninguém, deixou uma carta para o Ed e nada mais.

- Eu tinha meus motivos Rose.

- Você foi fraca, deveria ter ficado, lutado por ele... Porra Bella, você o amava desde que se entende por gente, ou estou errada? Você não magoou somente o Ed ao ir embora, seu primo ficou arrasado, a amizade deles ficou abalada por um tempo. Seu pai... Não quero nem falar no seu pai! Você nunca olhou para trás, nunca mais ligou...

- Eu liguei, no dia em que descobri que estava grávida, e Alice me disse que estava ocupada, organizando o casamento dele... O que queria que eu fizesse Rose?

-Pegasse o primeiro voo e o impedisse!

- Sei que eu errei Rose, mas será que nunca vai conseguir me perdoar? Sei que errei, e o quanto errei, e acredite, paguei muito caro pelas minhas escolhas equivocadas. Mas agora eu estou aqui Rose, tentando refazer a minha vida, ao lado dos meus amigos e da minha família... E tá faltando você pra que tudo fique certo.

-Fui uma completa vadia com você, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, só estava defendendo o que julgava certo. – ela fez uma careta ao me ouvir.

- Mas estava errada! Ela jamais foi minha amiga, só estava me usando, como faz com tudo e com todos! Com amigas como aquela, não precisamos de inimigas, lhe garanto!

- Está com raiva e...

- Não Bella, ela jogou muito baixo, e a vadia é tão covarde que viajou fugindo dele... - cuspiu com raiva. – Pensa que se der tempo ao Ed, se deixar as coisas esfriarem, ela o convence a não romper o namoro.

- Acha que ela consegue convencê-lo? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, nem mesmo sei se ela me ouviu.

- Acredite em mim Bella, aquela vadia sabe como convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa! – senti como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago, não queria nem imaginar como ela o convenceria. – Desculpe Bella, acho que falei demais! É que você não faz ideia da raiva que estou.

- Pode acreditar Rose, eu sei perfeitamente!

- Onde está Thony, seu filho é tão lindo!

- Obrigada, ele está com Esme e Carlisle, vai passar o final de semana com eles. – falei dando de ombros.

- E sua tia, e o seu parceiro, o tal Paul?

- Viajaram, eles voltaram para Londres, mas Paul volta em algumas semanas, foi acertar algumas coisas por lá.

- Emm comentou algo assim, seu primo sentia muito sua falta, ele é louco por você! – seu tom foi amigável.

- E eu o adoro aquele maluco, ele se dá super bem com Thony.

- Eu sei, ele fala nele o tempo todo, Emm adora crianças, assim como eu.

Falamos sobre seu casamento, ela me contou por cima o que Alice já havia me dito, assim como Emm, e almoçamos juntas. Rose me contou que tia Juliet havia saído em uma viajem rápida com seu pai, e que eles faziam aquilo o tempo todo. Contei a ela sobre minha vida na Austrália e em Londres, falamos sobre Thony, eu estava me despedindo dela quando a vi ficar branca igual a uma folha de papel e cair desmaiada bem diante de mim.

- Rose? Rose acordada, por favor, Rose?

- Oh meu Deus! – disse à mulher que me atendeu.

- Ela desmaiou, sabe se Rose está sob algum tratamento?

- A menina toma alguns comprimidos, mas eu não sei, acho melhor chamar o senhor Emmett!

- Primeiro de tudo, vamos levá-la ao hospital, depois avisamos Emmett, certo? – ela assentiu chamando um dos empregados que me ajudou a colocar Rose em seu carro que era bem mais veloz que o meu é claro.

Pisei fundo ligando para Alice e pedi o máximo de descrição possível, nos encontraríamos no hospital. Assim que cheguei Rose foi tirada e levada para a emergência, dei graças por Alice já estar lá, ela sabia o que se passava com a cunhada. A ouvi falar sobre o tratamento de fertilidade e a possibilidade de Rosálie estar grávida, Alice também passou o nome do médico dela e tudo mais.

- Acha que ela pode estar grávida?- perguntei andando de um lado para outro, estava nervosa demais.

- É bem provável, mas ela já perdeu três e... Deus isso vai deixá-la arrasada.

- Tenha fé Alice, e se ela estiver mesmo grávida, não há de acontecer nada de ruim.

- Deus te ouça Bella! Alias o que você fazia lá?

- Fui conversar com ela, praticamente passei o dia lá.

- E Thony?

- Está com seus pais, ele vai passar o final de semana com eles.

Já estávamos naquela bendita sala de espera há cerca de uma hora e nada, Alice havia ligado para Emm e dei graças quando o vi atravessar aquela bendita porta! Infelizmente ele não veio sozinho, Jasper e Edward estavam com ele. Expliquei rapidamente o que havia acontecido, Jasper foi tentar obter informações enquanto Edward tentava acalmar Emmett.

- Ela está bem, venha Emm, o médico dela quer falar com você. – meu primo saiu às pressas e Alice foi com seu noivo, Edward e eu ficamos ali.

- Oi, como você está? – perguntou de onde estava, ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans.

- Bem, apesar do susto, estou bem. – falei dando de ombros.

- E o Thony, onde está? – então ele se lembrava de Thony?

- Está na casa dos seus pais, Esme pediu que ele passasse o final de semana com eles. – respondi seca. – Ele perguntou por você, ficou esperando um telefonema, uma visita.

- Estive ocupado demais, viajando pelas outras sedes e...

- Sua mãe me contou!

- Pensei em ligar, mas depois do que houve eu não sabia se queria aproximação ou não e... – ele andava de um lado para outro e uma das suas mãos esfregava sua nuca sem parar. – Sinto falta dele, sinto sua falta.

-Sente? Durante quatro dias nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de me ligar!

- Você também não me ligou! – retrucou, seu olhar estava inexpressível, assim como seu rosto, Alice e Jasper voltaram e os agradeci mentalmente por isso.

- Como ela está?

- Bem, foi a pressão que subiu um pouco, mas ela está bem e grávida! – dizia Jasper.

- Jura? Isso é demais, Emm deve estar feliz com a notícia.

- É meio complicado para eles, Bella, Rose está confiante, mas Emm teme que...

- Não fale assim Jazz, tenha fé, tudo vai dar certo, sua irmã é uma mulher forte. – ele me abraçou forte, estava visivelmente emocionado, pedi licença a todos e fui ver o que Rosálie queria comigo.

- E ai, como está? – perguntei ao entrar no quarto.

- Estou bem, obrigada Bella.

- Tsc! Não foi nada, amigos são pra essas coisas, certo?

- Não sei se mereço sua amizade, não depois de tudo que fiz. – ela segurava firme a mão de Emm, enquanto falava comigo.

- Vamos fazer assim, a gente deixa o passado lá atrás, onde ele deve ficar e seguiremos daqui pra frente, ok?

- Ok? Soube da novidade?

- Eu soube, e tenho fé de que tudo vai dar certo para vocês dois. – falei piscando para o meu primo. – Agora eu tenho que ir, me dê notícias. – pedi para Emm, ele assentiu quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Obrigado Bella, por tudo!

-Irmãos são pra essas coisas! Cuida dela! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, estalando um beijo em seu rosto, voltei para a sala de espera para me despedir antes de ir embora, ainda precisava pegar o meu carro na casa de Emmett.

- Jazz, aqui está a chave do carro de Rose, eu tenho que ir. – Edward não estava lá e não tive coragem de perguntar onde ele havia se enfiado.

- Mas como você vai?

-Não se preocupe, meu carro ficou na casa de Emm.

- Credo Bella, como tem coragem de chamar aquilo de carro? – disparou Alice pra variar.

- Sabe, não é todo mundo que herda uma pequena fortuna dos avós! – retruquei e a maluca me deu de língua.

- Posso levá-la e...

- Não precisa Jazz, eu já chamei um taxi. – peguei o taxi na porta do hospital e ele me deixou enfrente a casa de Emm, dali peguei minha caminhonete e finalmente fui pra casa. Durante todo o percurso fiquei remoendo aquilo que Rosálie disse _'... E a vadia é tão covarde que viajou fugindo dele... Pensa que se der tempo ao Ed, se deixar as coisas esfriarem, ela o convence a não romper o namoro... Acredite em mim Bella, aquela vadia sabe como convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. '_

Ele teria conseguido falar com ela? O que Tanya disse a ele? Porque Edward estava tão estranho? Porque se distanciou? Será que havia desistido? Talvez fosse mais interessante para ele ficar com ela, certo?

Assim que cheguei em casa tomei um banho, coloquei uma calça de ginástica e um top e desci para o estúdio, precisava me focar em algo, preencher minha mente, tentar esquecer aquilo tudo. Somente a dança me fazia esquecer o mundo lá fora, escolhi uma seleção de músicas e me compatível com meu estado de espírito, me aquecendo em seguida.

**Nada és para siempre – Luis Fonsi**

Comecei a me mover no ritmo da musica, me deixando levar por sua melodia.

Nada é para sempre amor

Hoje nos resta compartilhar a mesma lua

E amanhã quem sabe se haverá uma separação ou sorte...

Ninguém sabe amor

Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã

Eu quero te amar hoje

Quero abrir todas as portas da minha alma

Te quero hoje

Quero abrir uma janela ao coração

Isso é amor

E é tão grande que não cabe em minhas palavras

Quero te amar hoje, quero te amar hoje.

Caso não haja um amanhã.

Quero te amar hoje, quero te amar hoje.

Caso não haja um amanhã.

A letra expressava exatamente como me sentia.

Somos como areia e mar

Somos mais que uma ilusão porque não há dúvida

E essa história dos dois

É tão linda como nunca houve nenhuma

Ninguém sabe amor

Ninguém sabe que poderá acontecer amanhã

Quero te amar hoje

Quero abrir todas as portas de minha alma

Eu dançava com o meu coração, podia sentir as lágrimas escorrer pelo meu rosto, porque eu o amava tanto? Porque eu simplesmente não podia esquecê-lo? Porque eu tinha que desejá-lo com cada ínfima parte do meu corpo e da minha alma?

Te quero hoje

Quero abrir uma janela ao coração

Isso é amor

E é tão grande que não cabe em minhas palavras

Quero te amar hoje, quero te amar hoje.

Caso não haja um amanhã.

Quero te amar hoje, quero te amar hoje.

Caso não haja um amanhã.

Ao acabar eu estava ofegante, olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho e estanquei ao vê-lo ali parado, me olhando com certo fascínio eu diria.

- Desde quando está ai? E o que diabos faz aqui Edward? – exigi furiosa, ele estava querendo me enlouquecer, era isso?

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-la, ouvi o som e segui a musica. - disse dando de ombros.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Quando foi embora, passei várias notes aqui, deitado naquelas almofadas tentando entender o porquê me deixou. – engoli seco, minha mãe havia me dito algo do tipo. – Você estava linda dançando.

- Obrigada! – agradeci encabulada, aquilo era mais um desabafo, não era pra ninguém ter visto, os acordes de outra musica começou a tocar e quando fiz menção de desligar o som, ele me deteve.

- Deixe tocar! – pediu segurando minha mão. – Dança comigo Bella! –pediu me puxando pra si.

Às vezes no silêncio  
A emoção me fala  
No brilho de um reflexo maravilhoso  
De sonho e de calma

- O que faz aqui? - voltei a exigir, ele sorriu fixando aqueles olhos verdes nos meus, havia tanta intensidade naquele olhar.

Um raio de alegria  
Iluminando a vida, ah, ah.  
Tua presença mágica e suave  
Numa noite linda.

- Eu te segui! – confessou. – Precisava te ver, falar com você, mas estava criando coragem para bater quando ouvi a musica, deduzi que estivesse aqui no estúdio.

Teu corpo em meu corpo  
Todo entrelaçado  
Um beijo na boca  
Um abraço apertado

- Criando coragem? Por quê?

Nossos desejos se misturam  
Numa corrente  
De energia pura

- Pra isso! – seus lábios estavam nos meus de forma voraz, sua língua invadindo minha boca ávida pela minha, e quando se encontraram o desejo explodiu em ambos.

Eu tiro a sua roupa  
Te vejo sorri  
A gente faz de tudo  
O que o corpo pedir  
E besa me, e besa me  
Me vira pelo avesso  
Vem devora-me  
E besa me.

Suas mãos eram urgentes em meu corpo, seus lábios abandonaram os meus percorrendo a minha pele suada.

Se dá toda pra mim  
Que eu pertenço a você  
Abraça-me, e besa me  
Te amo e teu prazer  
Me mata de prazer

Era humanamente impossível resistir, eu o amava demais, o desejava demais... De repente as palavras de Paul me vieram à mente. '... _Me prometa que vai dar uma chance pra esse seu coraçãozinho e que vai ser feliz Bella. Ele te ama, Bella!Está um pouco enrolado agora, mas aquele é completamente louco por você!'_

Descansa no meu peito  
Invade a madrugada, hum, hum.  
Abre seu coração  
Se solta, se libera  
Não me esconda nada.

Paul tinha razão... E sem pensar em mais nada me rendi ao homem que eu amava, me deixando levar pela paixão e pelo desejo, me entregando a ele completamente.

Porque as minhas noites  
Sem você do lado  
São feitas de abandono  
Tédio e solidão  
Você que me ilumina  
E provoca os sonhos  
Do meu coração.

Porque não havia nada que eu desejasse mais do que senti-lo meu!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Em breve tem mais! Beijos! **


	36. CAP 35

**Mais um capitulo! **

**Um ótimo final de semana e não esqueçam de comentar! **

**beijos**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**POV EDWARD**

Aos poucos ela estava se rendendo, se entregando... Eu entendia perfeitamente suas razões, mas eu precisava dela, precisava senti-la minha, só minha! Era egoísmo meu eu sei, mas eu era um filho da mãe egoísta e amava demais aquela mulher em meus braços.

Entre beijos e carícias nossas roupas foram ficando pelo caminho, e lá estávamos nós, sobre as almofadas onde fizemos amor por tantas vezes. Bella estava suada o que a deixava salgada, deliciosa mesmo assim... Eu beijei cada milímetro daquele corpo macio e perfeito, me demorei mais em seus seios, provocando-a, deixando-a no seu limite. Sorri ao ouvir meu nome ser sussurrado e gritado entre gemidos de puro prazer.

Beijei aquela tatuagem linda e sexy, continuei com os beijos até estar onde eu realmente queria, deslizei minha língua por sua fenda sentindo Bella agarrar meus cabelos com força, meu nome desta vez saiu entre um gemido rouco. Ela era deliciosamente doce, não demorou muito para que seu corpo inteiro tencionasse, estremecendo em seguida.

- Edward... – Bella gritou entre um gemido alto, arqueando seu corpo completamente, me agraciando com seu mel, o qual sorvi completamente, até a ultima gota. Ela estava ofegante, seu peito subia e desci fazendo aqueles peitos perfeitos se moverem para cima e para baixo. – Desse jeito você me mata, sabia? – disse entre arfadas, me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos exalando luxuria e desejo.

- Minha vez baby! – suas mãos estavam espalmadas no meu peito e Bella me empurrou de costas contras às benditas almofadas. Porra, ela me chamou de baby? E aquilo foi fudidamente sexy!

Bella sentou-se sobre mim, completamente nua, meu pau praticamente se contorcia dentro da boxer, louco para estar dentro dela. Sua boca estava na minha, em um beijo urgente, voraz, porém curto. Seus lábios delinearam a linha do meu maxilar, e Bella mordeu meu queixo enquanto suas unhas subiam e desciam em meu abdômen, eu estava arfante e quase louco de desejo.

Sua língua deslizou pelo meu pescoço enquanto sua mão me tocava sobre a boxer, ela o envolvia com aquela mão pequena, deslizando seus dedos pela extensão me levando a loucura, foi impossível conter um gemido. A senti sorrir contra a minha pele, a filha da mãe estava se divertindo com aquilo.

Seus beijos desceram pelo meu peito, abdômen e olhando fixamente nos meus olhos Bella se livrou da boxer o liberando, um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios e seu olhar estava fixo nele. Arfei ao vê-la lamber os lábios de foram tão sexy que eu tive que me controlar para não puxá-la pra mim, e me perder dentro dela.

- Porra Bella! – soltei quando sua língua deslizou pela minha extensão me fazendo agarrar algumas almofadas, novamente ela sorriu o tomando em sua boca, o engolindo até onde conseguia. Seus dentes roçavam levemente me fazendo estremecer tamanho prazer que eu sentia, minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos os prendendo enquanto Bella me tinha completamente. Por algumas vezes arqueei meu quadril me aprofundando ainda mais dentro daquela boca maravilhosa.

Sua mão o acariciava em movimentos contínuos e leves, enquanto a outra estava espalmada em meu abdômen, suas unhas me causando arrepios contínuos.

- Bella, para... – pedi já sentindo os primeiros tremores, mas ela nem se importou, a puxei pra junto de mim, tomando sua boca em um beijo intenso, sentindo o meu próprio gosto, enquanto deslizava para dentro dela, bastaram algumas investidas para que eu gozasse forte e Bella viesse comigo.

- Não tem ideia de como senti falta disso. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios, ainda estafa ofegante, assim como ela que estava apoiada em meu peito, completamente entregue. – desse contato com a tua pele, desse teu cheiro... -me deixei cair sobre as almofadas a trazendo comigo. – Dessa tua boca, do teu gosto! - me virei para que seu corpo caísse sobre as almofadas e sai de dentro dela.

- Eu tentei Edward... – Bella disse levando a mão ao meu rosto o acariciando. – Juro que eu tentei fazer o certo, eu tentei me manter afastada, até que... Que tudo se resolvesse entre você e ela, mas... – ela mordeu levemente os meus lábios os beijando em seguida. - Droga! Eu não tenho forças pra resistir a você Edward Cullen... – sorri com suas palavras. – Eu te amo demais e não estou disposta a me privar de você... Do seu toque, dos seus beijos, do seu gosto... De tudo que envolve você!

- Folgo em saber! Mas preciso que saiba que... – hesitei por um momento. – Que tentei falar com ela, mas Tanya viajou para a Itália, disse que precisava de um tempo e que conversaríamos quando voltasse. - eu precisava ser o mais sincero possível com Bella.

- Eu sei, Rose comentou comigo, sabe que ela vai tentar convencê-lo do contrário, não sabe? E que vai usar de todos seus artifícios. – sim eu sabia, conhecia Tanya muito bem, para o azar dela, um bico de choro havia se formado em seus lábios e seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Bella? Escuta bem o que vou te dizer, não há absolutamente nada que ela diga ou faça que me fará mudar de ideia, você Isabella Swan é tudo que eu quero, é tudo que eu preciso, só fica comigo?

- Eu sempre estive contigo... Aqui... – disse apontando para o coração. – E aqui. – falou apontando para a cabeça. – Sempre Edward, desde o momento em que me beijou naquela brincadeira idiota, está lembrado?

- Como pude ter sido tão idiota?

- Mas era o idiota mais lindo que já conheci! – ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás, e aquilo foi como musica para os meus ouvidos. Voltei a beijá-la e não demorou para estarmos nos amando outra vez, e outra e...

Os fracos raios de sol entravam pelas grossas cortinas do estúdio, não sei dizer exatamente em que momento adormecemos, estávamos completamente embriagados, embriagados de amor. Bella ressonava tranquila ao meu lado, completamente nua e aquilo era uma covardia, por alguns instantes fiquei ali perdido em pensamentos olhando para a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida. No quanto eu a amava, e no quanto ela me amava, foi quando uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça, mas como convencê-la disso? Ela aceitaria? Sorri abobalhado e sobressaltei com o som de sua voz.

- Porque tá com esse sorriso lindo logo cedo? – perguntou olhando pra mim, ela mordia levemente o lábio inferior, será que tinha noção do quanto àquilo era sexy?

- Se eu te pedisse para ir a um lugar comigo agora, você iria? – Bella franziu o cenho diante a minha pergunta.

- Como assim?

- To falando da gente tomar um banho e sair, a gente como no caminho, o que acha?

- Ta eu entendi, mas para onde nós vamos?

- É surpresa!

-O que você ta aprontando?

- Você confia em mim?

- Confio, porque ta me perguntando isso? Você ta me assustando Edward.

-Não precisa ter medo meu amor, só confie em mim. – ela me olhou por um momento ponderando o que eu disse com certeza.

- Tá bom, mas pra onde a gente vai?

- Boa tentativa, posso tomar banho aqui? – um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- Só se for comigo!

- Excelente ideia! – falei ao pegá-la nos braços.

- Edward me coloca no chão, ficou maluco?

- Não, apaixonado, é diferente! – nos cobri de mau jeito com uma manta e sai com ela em direção a casa onde tomamos um banho digamos que longo e excitante. Bella vestiu o roupão e foi buscar minha roupa que havia ficado no estúdio, enquanto eu acabava de me secar.

- Vou ter que passar, olha o estado em que está... – ela se calou ao olhar pra mim. – Putzs... Tem noção do quanto fica devastadoramente sexy assim? Parece até aqueles comerciais que nos deixam com água na boca! – com aquela eu tive que rir.

- Você é absurda, sabia?

- E você é gostoso demais, para a minha desgraça! Vou passar sua roupa, to! – disse jogando a minha boxer. – Pelo menos veste alguma coisa.

- Olha quem fala, e o que tem ai debaixo desse roupão? - a provoquei.

-Nadinha além de mim!- disparou saindo em seguida, enquanto ela resolvia aquilo, ligue para a empresa e reservei nossas passagens.

Depois de devidamente trocados eu a ajudei a trancar tudo antes de sairmos, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela me perguntou... ' Para onde vamos?'Estávamos a caminho de Seattle e pude ver pela minha visão periférica o quanto estava nervosa.

- Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim Bella. – falei segurando uma de suas mãos.

-Não sei o que está tramando, mas espero sinceramente que sim. – ela sorriu nervosa. – Não acha melhor avisarmos seus pais?

- Pode deixar, nós faremos isso, quando chegar o momento... – Bella somente assentiu, estava calada, pensativa. – O que fazia na casa da Rose?

-Fui vê-la, conversar com ela. – disse dando de ombros.

-E? – perguntei curioso.

- E acredito que estejamos bem, eu compreendi os motivos dela e ela parece ter compreendido os meus, colocamos uma pedra no passado e tentaremos de novo!

- Como nós?

- Sim, como nós! – afirmou sorrindo pra mim. – Pensei que Emmett fosse ficar mais animado com a gravidez. – comentou do nada.

- É um tanto complicado para ele, acredito que seja difícil depois de três tentativas frustradas.

- Imagino, mas ele não pode perder a fé, acredito que desta vez vingue, eles merecem, não acha?

- Sem duvidas, mas desde quando é tão fervorosa em sua fé? – meu tom foi divertido, mas Bella não sorriu.

- Minha gravidez não foi um mar de rosas, Edward! – pude sentir a dor em suas palavras. – Eu quase o perdi, e não sabe o desespero e o medo que senti... Eu já o amava tanto. – lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto, senti um aperto em meu peito, só de imaginar não ter Thony conosco.

- Mas o que houve? Porque nunca me disse?

- Talvez porque o assunto não tenha surgido... – disse dando de ombros. – Também não é algo de que eu gosto de estar falando.

- Mas o que houve Bella?

-Minha pressão subiu demais, os médicos não conseguiam baixar e eu quase o perdi.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Pouco depois que cheguei a Sidney, eu implorei pra que não o tirassem de mim, Thony era tudo que me restava e...

- Não fique assim, ele está com você, cresceu forte e lindo, graças a você. – falei segurando sua mão, a levando aos lábios em seguida.

- E ao Paul. – o que ela queria dizer com aquilo exatamente? – Não me olhe assim! – talvez eu não tenha conseguido disfarçar o meu desconforto com aquilo. – Foi ele quem me levou as pressas para o hospital quando comecei a sangrar em um ensaio, também foi Paul que me ajudou com a dieta, assim como a me controlar durante o restante da gravidez. Paul esteve ao meu lado quando Thony nasceu, ele é o meu anjo da guarda, o meu protetor. – ainda me custava entender aquela ligação estranha e tão forte que havia entre eles.

-Entendo! – foi o que consegui dizer, voltando minha atenção para a estrada, o restante da viagem só não foi em total silêncio, pela musica que vinha do som do carro. Bella franziu o cenho quando entrei no estacionamento do aeroporto.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Vamos fazer uma viagem rápida. – falei antes de sair do carro e dar a volta para abrir a porta pra ela.

- Como assim vamos fazer uma viagem rápida Edward?

- Você disse que confiava em mim, está lembrada?

- Sim, mas...

- Então vamos, o nosso voo sai em vinte minutos e ainda temos que passar no balcão para fazer o check in.

- Como assim, para onde está me levando?

- Vai saber quando chegarmos lá!

- Edward! – ralhou estancando.

- Bella se não andarmos rápido, perderemos o voo.

- Tá, mas pode ir falando! – exigiu enquanto eu praticamente a arrastava pelo estacionamento, assim como pelo saguão, foi inevitável que ela descobrisse nosso destino, assim que fizemos o check in.

- O que diabos a gente vai fazer em Las Vegas?

-Te explico no caminho. – sorri da forma como ela gostava, a beijando em seguida.

- Pode começar desde já! – exigiu cruzando os braços me encarando.

- Quer casar comigo? – pensei que seus olhos fossem saltar, vi pela minha visão periférica alguns curiosos nos observando.

- O que? Mas Edward...

- Agora Bella! – exigi. – Você quer se casar comigo?

- É tudo que eu mais quero, mas...

- Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir! – a beijei brevemente, voltando para o nosso lugar na fila, ela me olhava completamente confusa, novamente seus lindos olhos castanhos arregalaram – se quando a compreensão lhe atingiu.

- Espera ai! Você não está pensando em...

- Exatamente! Nós vamos nos casar!

-Tá maluco Edward? Você tem uma namorada, está lembrado? – ralhou bufando alto, levando as mãos aos cabelos, ela andava de um lado para outro o que chamou ainda mais a atenção das pessoas.

- A qual fugiu achando que assim me manteria preso a ela. – seus olhos semicerraram.

- Você está preso a ela, isso o agrade ou não! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Estão ligados, vocês estão juntos há dois anos, e não ouse negar que gosta dela, pode até não amá-la, mas gosta muito dela, pra estarem juntos há tanto tempo!

-Não importa, eu te amo, é você que eu quero!

- Edward as coisas não se resolvem assim, não podemos simplesmente ir até Las Vegas e nos casarmos, você nem está certo de que é isso mesmo que quer, está agindo por impulso!

- Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir até que entre nessa tua cabeça dura? Você é tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu desejo, é tudo que eu preciso Bella! Talvez eu esteja mesmo sendo impulsivo, mas eu quero você comigo e pra sempre desta vez.

- Mas... Droga Edward isso é loucura!

- Casa comigo, e me faça o homem mais feliz desde mundo. – ela me olhou com aqueles olhos completamente derretidos.

- Isso é loucura e você sabe, não é?

- E então, quer ser a senhora Cullen ou não? – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios, ela se atirou em meus braços, jogando os dela entorno do meu pescoço.

- Sabe que sonho com isso desde que me beijou pela primeira vez... Só espero não me arrepender.

- Não vai, eu prometo! – a beijei ouvindo alguns assovios e algumas palmas, Bella sorriu envergonhada, escondendo o rosto em meu peito. – Também estou nervoso e assustado, mas acredite, não há nada que eu deseje mais em minha vida... – segurei seu queixo pra que olhasse bem dentro dos meus olhos e visse o quanto estava sendo sincero. – Eu te quero como minha mulher Isabella, minha esposa... – depositei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz, aproximando meus lábios do seu ouvido. – Minha amante... – sussurrei. – Quero que seja minha pra sempre!

- Se eu não te conhecesse desde que me entendo por gente, me perguntaria se você é mesmo real? Droga Edward! Você tem que ser tão perfeito?

-Estou longe de ser perfeito, Bella!

- Pra mim sempre foi, e sempre vai ser! – revirei os olhos voltando a beijá-la.

Bella acabou adormecendo poucos minutos depois que o avião decolou, recostei minha cabeça no banco pensando em tudo que ocorreu nestes dias desde que a deixei em sua casa no domingo...

O modo como agiu na segunda, em nosso encontro casual, ela havia me rejeitado e aquilo doeu pra burro. Eu entendia o lado dela, mas Bella não precisava ter falado nem agido daquele jeito, depois ainda tive que aturar Eleazar me enchendo de perguntas, como porque a filha dele viajou as pressas para a Itália? Tentei explicar o que realmente estava acontecendo, e é claro que o homem não gostou nada de saber que eu tinha um filho com outra e que estava disposto a romper com sua filhinha!

Acabamos discutindo feio por isso, eu não o culpava, ele estava defendendo a filha, afinal nós namorávamos há dois anos e Eleazar tinha esperanças de que nos casássemos algum dia, não que eu tivesse dado a entender que me casaria com Tanya, isso jamais aconteceu!

Minha conversa com Tanya também não foi nada fácil, ela finalmente havia atendido meu telefonema no domingo à noite, somente para dizer que estava muito magoada e ferida pelo que eu havia feito, na vã tentativa de fazer com que me sentisse culpado. E que precisava de um tempo, que estava em Milão, com sua irmã Irina, que precisava esfriar a cabeça e assim que voltasse conversaríamos. Era óbvio que ela estava fazendo uma cena, com certeza pensa que até lá, me esqueci de tudo, eu sabia perfeitamente como funcionava aquela mente!

Bella não me ligou uma única vez desde aquele dia do escritório, eu também não liguei, mergulhei de cabeça no trabalho, fiz algumas viagens rápidas pelas sedes, e nesse processo me afastei dela e do meu filho. Não suportava mais a saudade deles, e quando a vi no hospital, minha vontade era de correr para junto dela e cobri-la de beijos, mas Bella tinha agido tão friamente.

As coisas que Alice havia me dito ficaram remoendo em minha mente, o fato dela querer se manter distante de mim, até que eu me resolvesse com Tanya. Assim como o fato dela ter recusado trabalhar na fundação por minha causa, queria trabalhar em La Push, com Jacob e o que era ainda pior, levar Thony para lá. Ela não comparecia as aulas há alguns dias e aquilo não era justo.

Minha irmã explicou os motivos de Bella, e eu até compreendia, mas eu os queria aqui comigo, perto de mim. Fiquei no carro esperando que ela saísse, precisava falar com ela, esclarecer as coisas, a vi saindo e entrando em um táxi. Ele a deixou em frente a casa de Emm, Bella desceu entrando em seguida em uma caminhonete velha e desbotada e eu me perguntava onde diabos ela havia arrumado aquilo?

O carro era lento, e acabei chegando primeiro que ela a sua casa, fiquei afastado obviamente, tentando criar coragem para bater, quando finalmente criei coragem, ouvi um som vindo da lateral da casa, pulei o muro indo em direção ao estúdio que tinha as luzes acesa. Bella estava lá, dançando de um modo como eu nunca tinha visto, ela parecia sentir a musica, não pude deixar de ver seu rosto molhado e me perguntava por quê? Porque ela estaria chorando?

- Edward... – Bella sussurrou ainda adormecida, sua cabeça estava em meu ombro agora e sua mão repousava no meu peito. Ela seria minha esposa, a minha mulher e eu mal podia crer, pouco me importava à opinião de Tanya ou de quem quer que seja, Bella seria a minha esposa e isso me bastava.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Despertei ouvindo a voz levemente rouca de Edward me chamando.

- Bella? Bella acorda dorminhoca, nós chegamos!

- O que? - levei alguns segundos para me situar, sim eu estava mesmo em um avião, ele havia me levado ara Vegas, porque o maluco colocou naquela cabeça que nos casaríamos.

- Nós já pousamos, vamos? – assenti ainda sonolenta, Edward me manteve junto dele, para evitar que provavelmente eu tropeçasse ou algo do tipo.

Pegamos um táxi para segundo Edward o hotel Cosmopolitan que ficava na Las Vegas strip. Meu queixo caiu ao chegarmos ao hotel, era lindo e ficava bem no centro de tudo, o lugar exalava luxo e elegância.

- Acha que estou vestida adequadamente para um lugar como este?

- Relaxa amor, nós sairemos as compras assim que eu fizer o check in, tá ok? – as compras? Como assim iríamos às compras? Edward fez nossas reservas quando se voltou para mim, tinha um imenso sorriso nos lábios. – Você vai adorar esse lugar, vamos?

- Você é maluco, sabe disso não é? – ele riu debochado.

- Sou maluco por você, vamos. – disse passando seu braço pela minha cintura, fomos dar uma volta pelo hotel.

- Tome, esta é sua chave, vou ver o que é preciso para oficializarmos tudo, aqui no hotel tem diversas lojas, porque não compra algo para usar hoje à noite e uma troca para amanhã? É só entregar o cartão chave a elas.

- Eu sei! – ele parecia nervoso.

- Preciso do seu anel, pode me emprestar? – assenti o entregando a ele.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isto?

-Absoluta! Te vejo em algumas horas, não suma!

- Vou estar na suíte! – ele piscou pra mim, voltando a me beijar e lá estava eu, completamente sem saber o que fazer, onde está Alice quando se precisa dela?

Optei por um vestido branco, frente única com as a alça em strass, o decote nas costas era ousado, bem estilo Alice! Era justo e moldava meu corpo perfeitamente, indo até a altura dos joelhos, era perfeito! Comprei uma sandália de salto e alguns acessórios como escova de dente, de cabelo, uma blusa e passei na loja da Victória Secrets e comprei um conjuntinho que faria meu futuro marido literalmente babar.

Fui terminantemente proibida de ligar para qualquer pessoa, Edward insistiu para que déssemos a noticia juntos, quando voltássemos, tentei argumentar, mas ele estava irredutível. Alice nos mataria, fato! Meu pai provavelmente teria outro AVC, minha mãe surtaria e tia Esme? Sinceramente eu não fazia ideia da reação dela, mas com certeza eu queria ver a cara daquela vadia quando soubesse que o "namorado dela" seria meu marido em algumas horas.

Eu tentava não pensar muito sobre o que estávamos fazendo, e rogava para que eu não me arrependesse amargamente! Sobressaltei com o barulho da porta se abrindo, Edward carregava algumas sacolas e o que me pareceu um terno.

- Pronto! Nos casamos as oito da noite, então teremos a tarde toda livre, o que acha de almoçarmos e dar uma volta pela cidade?

- Perfeito, estou faminta!

- Conseguiu encontrar o que precisava?

- Sim, não se preocupe, só acho que deveríamos ligar avisando que estamos juntos pelo menos.

- Já fiz isso, liguei para os meus pais e falei com Thony.

- Como ele está?

- Se divertindo, segundo ele.

- Imagino!

Almoçamos em um dos restaurantes do hotel, depois fomos dar uma circulada pela cidade, era estranho durante o dia, movimentada, mas estranho, quando se pensa em Las Vegas, imediatamente nos vem aquele monte de luzes e neons piscando.

Voltamos um pouco mais cedo para o hotel e para minha surpresa, Edward havia chamado uma profissional para que me ajudasse com o cabelo e todas aquelas coisas. Tomei meu banho enquanto ele tomava o dele, a moça e eu ficamos na sala, onde ela arrumou meus cabelos, os prendendo em uma trança desfiada. A maquiagem era leve, porem marcante nos olhos, ela me ajudou com o vestido e mal pude crer quando me olhei no espelho.

A mulher não esperou que Edward saísse, disse que estava tudo certo e saiu assim que terminou, fui até a sacada de onde se tinha vista dos imensos hotéis e a infinidade de luzes.

- Uau! – ouvi atrás de mim, ao me virar me deparei com Edward em um terno na cor chumbo, com a camisa cinza, a meu pedido ele manteve a barba rala, estava perfeitamente lindo! – Você está... Uau!

- Gostou? – perguntei dando uma voltinha.

-Você está divinamente, linda! Pronta?

- Nervosa!

- Eu também! – disse estendendo a mão pra mim a qual aceitei prontamente, ele me puxou pra si, me beijando brevemente antes de sairmos.

Nós nos casamos na Weedding Chapel em uma cerimônia simples, com um casal o qual eu jamais tinha visto, como testemunha. Na hora dos votos, Edward retirou do bolso uma caixinha da Tiffany's.

- Você, Isabella, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... Fui cego ao não perceber a garota maravilhosa que havia ao meu lado, nos perdemos por um tempo, mas hoje eu estou aqui, diante de você, te pedindo pra ser minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos, a mulher com quem eu quero compartilhar tudo, inclusive o restante da minha vida! – disse ao deslizar a aliança pelo meu dedo, mal pude crer quando vi que além da aliança havia um anel cravejado de brilhantes com uma pedra maior, era lindo, perfeito como ele! Agradeci mentalmente a maquiagem ser aprova d'água, porque a esta altura eu estaria parecendo um panda.

- Edward... Como eu já disse incontáveis vezes, me apaixonei por você no momento em que me beijou naquele armário de casacos. Na realidade eu te amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo! – confessei o fazendo rir. – Vivemos momentos únicos, memoráveis, e nos perdemos como você mesmo disse! Eu errei feio e pensei que tivesse te perdido pra sempre, e, no entanto estamos aqui, eu te amo Edward... Te amo tanto e a tanto tempo que... Sim, Edward, ser sua esposa é tudo o que eu desejo! – falei ao deslizar a aliança pelo seu dedo.

- Pelos direitos a mim concedido eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva! –Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto e irresistível, me puxando para si, me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Olá senhora Cullen! – disse assim que assinamos os papéis.

- Olá senhor Cullen! – Edward riu agradecendo a todos. – Sabe que Alice irá nos matar, não sabe?

-Receio que ela não seja a única. – seu tom era divertido, voltamos para o hotel com a mesma limusine que nos havia levado, Edward havia pensado em tudo, sem contar que o maluco me pegou nos braços assim que chegamos ao trigésimo sétimo andar. O maluco me carregou pelo corredor até chegarmos a nossa suíte, a abrindo com certa dificuldade é claro.

- Enfim sós! – disse ao passar pela porta a qual fechou com o pé. – Agora você é todinha minha senhora Cullen!

- Eu sempre fui sua, Edward... – o corrigi. – Sempre! – seus olhos brilharam intensamente ao olhar pra mim, havia tanto sentimento naquele par de olhos verdes, tanto amor, tanta paixão, tanto desejo. - Pode me dar um minuto? – pedi quando me colocou sobre os meus pés. – Prometo não demorar. – peguei a sacola da Victória Secrets e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, soltando meu cabelo em seguida, vesti tudo o que havia ali e confesso que gostei do que vi.

Abri a porta encontrando Edward sentado na cama, ele vestia somente uma boxer preta e mais nada, sua boca entreabriu enquanto seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo milimetricamente.

- Porra Bella! Isso é covardia!- meu marido podia não ser o homem mais romântico que conheci, mas sem duvidas era o mais lindo e o mais gostoso! – Tem noção do quanto está gostosa? – confesso que fez bem ao meu ego ouvi-lo falar daquela forma.

- Acredito que tenha gostado então?

- Se eu gostei? Não vejo a hora de tirá-lo, peça por peça. – ele mordeu os lábios com força me olhando deforma devastadora, me aproximei lentamente dele que assim que me alcançou me puxou pra si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo tão devastador quanto seu olhar.

Nos amamos pela primeira vez como marido e mulher, e pude sentir em cada toque, cada beijo a cada investida seu amor, sua paixão e o seu desejo por mim e acredito que Edward tenha sentido também. Foi uma noite intensa, e muito, mas muito atribulada, pela manhã tomamos um belíssimo café na cama e depois de nos amarmos novamente, tomamos um banho juntinhos. Passamos um domingo maravilhoso e quando foi por volta das quatro horas fomos para o aeroporto.

- Amor se acalma! – Edward pedia pela terceira ou quarta vez.

- Não consigo parar de pensar no que seus pais dirão, e o meu pai? Ele vai nos matar, fato! – Edward riu meneando a cabeça. – Porque está rindo? Não se esqueça de que você não é uma das pessoas favoritas do meu pai, tá lembrado? – vi meu marido ficar sério de repente.

- Acha que ele pode me dar um tiro?

- Ele não deu quando me engravidou, porque daria agora?

- Bom, ele não sabia até pouco tempo, e quando soube não reagiu muito bem. – aquilo era verdade.

- Agora já estamos casados e não temos como voltar atrás tem?

- Nem que ele aponte uma arma pra minha cabeça!

- Você é tão engraçadinho! – falei sarcástica. – E como vai ser de agora em diante?

- Como assim?

- Edward, eu moro em Forks e você em um apartamento em Seattle, pra começar! – ele fez uma careta estranha.

- Confesso que não pensei muito nisso!

-Claro que não pensou, porque agimos no calor do momento, de impulso, sem pensar nas circunstâncias. – ele se calou, não retrucou ou sequer reclamou, simplesmente se calou e ficou calado até pousarmos em Seattle.

- Quer passar no meu apartamento pra conhecer? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Acho melhor irmos para a casa dos seus pais, quero ver meu filho antes de tudo.

- Nosso filho Bella, Thony é nosso filho! – me corrigiu dando a partida no carro. – Quando contaremos a ele?

- O mais breve possível, assim que decidirmos o que fazer daqui pra diante... – ele não me olhou, continuou com os olhos fixos na estrada. – Tá bravo comigo?

- Não... – disse finalmente olhando pra mim, ele segurou uma das minhas mãos a levando aos lábios. – Só pensei que estivesse feliz, como estou.

- Eu estou Edward, acredite, mas eu só acho que deveríamos ter planejado um pouco as coisas, e agora, o que faremos? – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não faço a menor ideia!

- Vocês enlouqueceram? – tio Carlisle disparou quando contamos a eles. – Se casar assim, do nada! Pelo amor de Deus Edward, você ainda nem sequer rompeu com Tanya! Desculpe Bella!

- Vocês pensaram no escândalo que isso vai ser? Quando aquela desequilibrada descobrir? – dizia tia Esme.

- Não me importa, Bella é minha esposa, e ponto final! – Edward soou como um garoto mimado, teimando daquela forma.

- E acha que isso resolve tudo, Edward? – questionou tio Carlisle, eu simplesmente não conseguia abrir a minha boca, a única coisa que me vinha à mente é... "Eu te disse, Edward! Não disse?" Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu estava orgulhosa dele, por defender o nosso amor com tanta gana.

-Desculpem, sei que agimos impulsivamente, e que... – eu segurava firme a mão de Edward, seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus. – Que deveríamos ter planejado melhor as coisas, mas já está feito, o que queremos saber é se teremos a benção de vocês ou não? – o casal se entreolhou por um momento, voltando seus olhares para nós, meu filho estava lá em cima dormindo graças a Deus!

- Vocês dois mereciam umas palmadas, mas é claro que damos nossa benção, vocês se amam e isso é o mais importante. – tia Esme disse, vindo até nós, nos abraçando. – Mas isso não os livrara de Alice e Rosálie. – Edward e eu engolimos seco, tio Carlisle também nos cumprimentou e perguntou o que faríamos daqui pra frente?

- Precisamos definir algumas coisas, como onde iremos morar entre outras coisas, mas antes de tudo quero falar com Thony, contar a verdade a ele, toda a verdade. – eles somente assentiram, ficamos mais um pouco por lá, Edward subiu para pegar Thony que dormia em seu antigo quarto, ele aproveitou e pegou algumas trocas de roupa já que não passamos em seu apartamento, de lá fomos para casa, a minha casa. Deixamos Thony no meu antigo quarto e ficamos na antiga suíte dos meus pais.

- Você pode locar a casa para Paul, depois que você e Thony irem para o apartamento, o que acha? – eu parei o que estava fazendo para encarar meu marido, ele me ajudava a trocar os lençóis. De uma coisa eu estava certa, eu não iria morar no apartamento o qual ele ficava com aquela... – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim.

- Não sei se eu quero ir morar no seu apartamento?

- Por quê?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

- Mas você nem sequer o conhece, Bella, sei que vai gostar, é bem localizado e fica perto de tudo em Seattle.

- Não sei se vou me sentir bem no mesmo lugar que você dividiu com ela... – fui sincera. – Eu me conheço e sei que nãovou conseguir dormir na mesma cama a qual dividiu com Tanya! – minha voz saiu um pouco exaltada no final. – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- E o que faremos Bella? Minha vida esta toda em Seattle, quer que eu viaje cerca de duas horas e meia para ir e voltar todos os dias?

- Aqui temos espaço, a casa é bem ampla, eu tenho o meu estúdio e...

- Lá você terá o anfiteatro a sua disposição, sem contar que pode trabalhar conosco na fundação e...

- Não sei se isso será uma boa ideia! – o cortei e Edward me encarou sério.

- E pode me dizer o por quê?

- Preciso conversar com Paul sobre isso! – vi os olhos dele faiscarem de raiva, seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina e suas mãos estavam cerradas em punho.

- Eu sou o seu marido e não Paul! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Paul é o meu parceiro de dança e canto, trabalhamos juntos, somos uma equipe! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Não posso decidir nada antes de falar com ele, porque está agindo assim?

- Não gosto daquele cara grudado em você! – com aquela eu tive que rir.

- Desculpe, mas Paul está incluído no pacote, deveria ter pensado antes meu caro!

- PORRA BELLA!

- Shhh... Ficou maluco, seu filho está no final do corredor! Quer acordá-lo?

- Mamãe? – ouvi Thony chamar sonolento.

- Viu o que você fez? – cuspi entre os dentes ao passar por ele, mas nem cheguei a sair do quarto, Thony estava com a cara inchada e os cabelos revoltos encarando nós dois.

- Tio Ed? O que faz aqui?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	37. CAP 36

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella tinha os olhos semicerrados pra mim, e aquilo não era nada bom, nosso filho tinha os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados que os meus, seus olhinhos estavam inchados e ele revezava o olhar de um para outro.

- Vem Thony, a mamãe precisa conversar com você. – Bella disse o levando de volta para o quarto.

- Quer que eu vá com vocês?

-Você não acha que já ajudou o bastante? – cuspiu sobre os ombros. Droga, eu tinha feito merda, pra variar!

_- Poque o tio Ed ta aqui? Ele vai dormi no quarto da tia Charlotte? – _ouvi Thony perguntar a ela.

_- Filho senta aqui, com a mamãe, a gente precisa conversar. _

_-E o tio Ed não pode ouvir?_ – sorri com a ingenuidade tipicamente infantil.

- _Com certeza o seu tio Ed deve estar ouvindo, mas a mamãe queria falar com você sobre o seu pai. –_ meu estômago se contraiu, ela iria contar, agora?

- _Do meu pai? Mas você não vai fica triste? Tio Paul disse pra não ficar falando dele porque você chora_!

- _A mamãe não tem mais motivos pra chorar por causa do seu pai. _

_- Não? _

_- Não! _– Bella afirmou e pude ouvir o beijo estalado que provavelmente tenha dado nele. – _Você se lembra do que eu lhe disse sobre seu pai? _

- _Que ele me ama muito, mas que não pode ficar com a gente, porque tá longe agora, não é? _

_- Mas se lembra que eu disse isso quando estávamos lá longe, em Londres? _

_- Humrum! _

_- Você gostaria de conhecer seu pai?_

_- Ahãm!_- meu filho grunhiu novamente. – _Mas onde ele tá? _

_- O quanto você gosta do seu tio Ed? _

_- Um montão assim ó!_ – sorri ao ouvi-lo.

_- Você o ama? Como ama a mamãe, a tia Charlotte e o tio Paul_? – droga, porque Bella sempre tinha que falar naquele cara?

_- Amo! Amo o meu tio Ed, ele é legal, leva a gente pra passear e me ensina a tocar piano e... _

_- Mas é só por isso que gosta dele? _

_- Não, gosto de ficar com ele, o tio Ed é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo!_ - senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, mal conseguia respirar, eu já estava no corredor, tamanha minha ansiedade.

_- Você sabe que a mamãe conhece o seu tio Ed há muito tempo? _

_- É você disse! _

- Thony olha pra mamãe! – Bella pediu segurando o rostinho dele em suas mãos, eu podia vê-los agora. – Você sabe que tem o mesmo nome do seu tio Ed, não sabe?

- Humrum!

- Sabe por quê? – vi meu filho menear a cabeça negativamente. – Porque ele é o seu pai, Thony.

- Não mãe, ele é o meu tio Ed. – meu filho disse entre risos, como se a mãe tivesse se equivocado.

- Thony, Edward é o seu pai, se lembra de que a mamãe disse que você era muito parecido com seu pai? – meu filho assentiu. – E que ele te amava muito, mesmo estando longe? – novamente meu filho balançou a cabecinha. O seu tio Ed, aquele cara que você acha maior legal, ele é o seu pai Anthony, consegue compreender. – de repente meu filho se virou e ele me encarava com os olhinhos vermelhos e um bico de choro.

- E ai amigão, não vai dar um abraço no seu pai? - pedi me abaixando com os braços abertos, ele olhava de mim para Bella novamente.

-Vai lá e dá um abraço no seu pai, Thony. – Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido, já com os olhos marejados, meu menino veio correndo e se atirou em meus braços, e eu não contive mais as lágrimas. Eu o apertei em meus braços em um abraço esmagador.

- Eu te amo filho, o papai te ama muito, está me ouvindo.

- Você é o meu pai! – ele disse com a voz de choro. - Porque tava longe?

- Porque a mamãe viajou levando você aqui dentro... – Bella disse se colocando ao nosso lado, ela acariciava a barriga. – E seu pai não sabia, a gente havia brigado, e quando a gente voltou, ele soube, assim como estou contando pra você. Quando for maior vai entender meu amor.

- Sua mãe tem razão Thony, pode parecer confuso agora, mas quando for maior, vai entender.

- Você é o meu pai, o me pai! – repediu me abraçando novamente.

- Sim, eu sou o seu pai, e jamais vou me afastar de você filho, eu prometo!

- E você vai casar com a mamãe? – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Porque está perguntando isso? – eu me perguntava de onde ele teria tirado aquilo.

- Porque a minha mãe ama o meu pai! – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Amo Thony, eu amo muito o seu pai, e posso te contar um segredo? – meu filho assentiu arregalando aqueles olhos verdes.

-Um segredo?

- É, um segredo, mas isso tem que ficar entre eu, você e seu pai, está bem? – ele assentiu e eu me perguntava se a curiosidade era de família.

- O seu pai e eu já estamos casados. – o sorriso do meu filho ficou enorme.

- Eba! – comemorou para o meu alivio, o meu e o de Bella.

- Posso dormir com vocês? – pediu encarando nós dois e não teve como negar o pedido dele, meu filho era demais!

Thony ficou entre Bella e eu, e meu filho disparou a falar e falar e sinceramente não sei quando foi que adormeci, mas me lembro de Bella ter dormido bem antes de mim. Despertei ao ouvir meu celular, era o despertador, eu o havia ativado, porque teria que sair mais cedo para a fundação.

Sorri ao sentir um pé pequeno na minha cara, meu filho estava esparramado na cama, e Bella não estava no seu lugar. O moleque dormia tão pesado que nem sequer se abalou com o despertador, desativei o alarme, me levantando em seguida. Fui ao banheiro e depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal, fui à caça da minha esposa desaparecida. Olhei no quarto de Thony e nada, desci e ouvi sons na cozinha, Bella estava preparando algo.

- Bom dia amor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido a abraçando por trás. – Porque acordou tão cedo?

- Bom dia... – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. - Estou preparando seu café, não achou que eu deixaria o meu marido sair de estômago vazio, achou? – sorri abobalhado. – Onde está Thony?

- Esparramado na cama, acordei com o pé dele na minha cara, ele parece uma rocha dormindo! – Bella riu enquanto levava as coisas para a mesa e me servia, ela era tão fofa.

- Vá se acostumando meu caro, eu passo por isso há mais de três anos! Ele demora pra dormir, mas depois que dorme, não tem o que o acorda! A não ser o grito do pai dele é claro!

- Desculpe! – pedi envergonhado.

- Relaxa, até que valeu a pena, ele reagiu bem, não foi?

- Muito! Fiquei tão orgulhoso dele, meu filho é mesmo muito inteligente. – falei com o peito estufado de orgulho.

- É obvio que ele puxou isso de mim! – disse debochada beliscando uma panqueca.

- Porque ele não pode ter puxado isso de mim? – perguntei ofendido.

- Ele puxou a sua beleza e charme, e a minha inteligência e astucia, meu caro!

-Você? Astuta? Desde quando? – ela semicerrou os olhos, pronta pra soltar um xingamento, quando a puxei pra mim e a calei com um beijo. – Quando eu voltar, a gente precisa conversar, temos que resolver muitas coisas, não acha?

- Hunrum! – grunhiu deslizando a ponta do nariz pelo meu pescoço. – Adoro esse teu cheiro!

- Bella... – gemi sentindo meu amigo lá em baixo ficar animado, e eu realmente precisava ir. - Amor, eu tenho que ir.

- Droga! Que graça tem ter um marido tão gostoso, se não posso desfrutar?

- Ah, mais você pode, quando eu voltar, você pode desfrutar de mim o quanto quiser senhora Cullen!

- É uma promessa?

- Nem que eu tenha que te levar para o estúdio! – sua gargalhada preencheu a cozinha.

Tomei meu café, subindo em seguida para me aprontar, era imprescindível que eu passasse em meu apartamento e pegar algumas coisas e falar com Maria e avisar que ficaria fora por um tempo.

- Bella, o que acha de ir a Seattle? Podemos nos encontrar na fundação e voltamos juntos, aproveitamos para passar no meu apartamento e...

- Não podemos deixar pra depois? Tenho algumas ligações pra fazer e essa casa está precisando de uma faxina!

- Minha mãe conhece algumas diaristas, ligue pra ela e...

- Pra que? Eu mesmo faço, não se preocupe!

- Mas Bella!

- Edward, não esquenta está bem, sei me virar, quando eu estiver trabalhando, ai é outra história, mas por hora eu me viro bem... – disse se esticando para alcançar meus lábios. - Agora vá trabalhar!

- Bem que você podia vir trabalhar comigo, eu adoraria estar com você por perto.

- Daí você se cansaria de mim rapidinho!

- Ta ai uma coisa difícil de acontecer. – a apertei contra mim, a beijando de verdade.

- Acho melhor você ir... – dizia ofegante. – Antes que eu te prenda aqui e... – pude sentir em seu tom de voz, o quanto estava excitada.

- E? – a provoquei.

- Edward! – não contive o riso, minha esposa era mesmo absurda!

-Tchau amor, nos vemos mais tarde! – ela assentiu me levando até a porta. Assim que cheguei a fundação, encontrei Emmett.

- Bom dia Emm, como a Rose está?

- Melhor, e otimista!

-Não fica assim cara, sei que vai dar tudo certo. – disse levando a mão ao seu ombro, seus olhos foram direto para a aliança em minha mão esquerda.

- O que é isso? – disparou me encarando.

- O que?

- Porque tem a porra de uma aliança em seu dedo?

- Porque eu me casei! – os olhos dele saltaram. – Me casei sábado, com a sua prima, pra ser mais exato!

- Como é que é? Se casou? Com a Bella?

- Shhh... Fala baixo, ninguém sabe ainda e...

- A pigmeu vai te matar! Vai matar vocês dois! Não quero ta na tua pele, você tá duplamente fudido meu irmão!

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Tio Charlie dessa vez arranca suas bolas! A sua irmã vai te matar, por tê-la deixado de fora , sem contar Tanya, já imaginou como ela vai reagir a esta novidade?

**- **Não me importo, eu e sua prima estamos casados, e meu filho sabe a verdade e me aceitou muito bem, e isso é tudo que importa pra mim.

- O Jr sabe que você é o pai dele?

- Bella contou ontem à noite! No inicio, fiquei com medo, receio dele não me aceitar, mas meu filho é um garoto muito especial, cara! E não o chame assim, Bella não gosta!

- Eu sei, porque acha que eu o chamo assim! – revirei os olhos, aquele cara não crescia nunca. - Bem vindo ao time, mano! Temos que comemorar, você e a Bellinha casados! Cara isso é demais! É meio louco e arriscado, mas é demais!

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria? – meu cunhado perguntou olhando para Emmett e eu, que estávamos abraçados.

- Agora só falta você parar de enrolar a pigmeu e...

-Para de chamá-la assim Emmett! Ou eu conto pra ela e que Deus te ajude, meu amigo! – Jasper estava certo, Alice seria capaz de arrancar as bolas dele, disso eu não tinha duvidas. – Do que ele tá falando? – perguntou me encarando.

-Disso! – falei mostrando minha mão a ele.

- Que porra é essa? Porque tem uma aliança em seu dedo?

- Porque ele agora é um homem casado, dããã!

-Casado? Com quem se casou? Oh meu Deus, por isso Alice não coseguiu falar com você e muito menos com ela, não é?

- Estávamos em Vegas, fomos no sábado pela manhã e voltamos ontem à tarde.

-Alice vai te matar!

- Diga uma coisa que eu não saiba!

- Como a convenceu?

- Sua prima não me deixou opção, ela fugiu achando que com isso me faria esquecer o que houve, Bella estava insegura, querendo se afastar novamente... Não poderia me arriscar perdê-la Jazz, não outra vez.

- Entendo! Mas sabe que isso foi loucura, não sabe? O que farão agora? E Thony?

- Ele sabe! Do casamento e que sou o pai dele.

- E?

- E o meu filho é demais, ainda está um pouco confuso pra ele, mas quando for mais velho, sei que vai entender.

- E a Bella?

- Está em Forks, ainda estamos acertando alguns detalhes.

- Não planejaram nada, não é? – somente assenti.

- Definitivamente vocês são malucos!

- Eu a amo, amo os dois, meu filho e minha esposa!

- Alice vai ter uma sincope!

Nós três rimos entrando no elevador, estranhei o fato de minha irmã ainda, soube por Mary, sua secretária que ela estava em sua loja. Liguei para Bella pelo menos umas três vezes durante o dia, na primeira ela estava dando um jeito no quarto de Thony, segundo minha linda esposa, aquilo estava uma zona. Na segunda, ela disse que arrumando nosso quarto e que já havia separado um espaço pra mim no closet e na terceira quem falou comigo foi Thony, já que a mãe dele estava sobre uma cadeira mexendo nos armários da cozinha, eu só esperava encontrar minha mulher inteira quando eu chegasse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

A primeira coisa que fiz assim que o meu marido... Ainda me custava acreditar que Edward Cullen era o meu marido! Minha vontade era de gritar, mas isso assustaria meu filho e provavelmente me internariam em uma clinica para doentes mentais! Liguei para Charlotte, eu precisava contar a ela e a Paul.

- Charlotte? E ai como estão as coisas?

"Bem, e por ai?"

-Tenho uma coisa pra te contar!

"O que? Ele finalmente falou com a modelo arrogante?"

- Ainda não, mas sinceramente não me importo, não mais!

"Por quê?"

-Nós nos casamos tia! – o telefone ficou mudo do outro lado. – Tia?

"Como assim se casaram?"

- Ele apareceu aqui e eu estava sozinha e...

"Onde estava Thony?"

- Na casa dos avós, Edward insistiu em dizer que me amava e que precisava de mim ao seu lado e...

"E você se derreteu igual manteiga em pão quente, estou certa?"

- Por ai, depois de passarmos uma noite maravilhosa, o maluco me levou para Vegas e nos casamos no sábado!

"Vocês ficaram malucos? Ele ainda tem um compromisso com aquela... Aquela modelo insuportável, está lembrada?"

- Acontece que a vadia com medo que ele rompesse o namoro viajou para a Itália, segundo ele, não importa o que ela faça ou diga, vai colocar um fim naquele relacionamento.

"Sabe que aquela mulher não vai deixar barato."

- Sei, mas agora ele é meu marido e sinceramente, pouco me importa o que aquela vadia vai pensar! Thony sabe e está feliz da vida.

"Ele sabe que você e Edward estão casados?"

- Também, mas estou falando sobre Edward, contei a Thony e ele está super feliz, um pouco confuso ainda, mas acredito que com o tempo entenda melhor.

"É natural, ele é muito pequeno ainda, mas isso era esperado, Thony adora Edward."

- Não sabe o quanto é bom vê-los juntos.

"Eu imagino filha, sua mãe já sabe sobre o casamento?"

- Não, somente Esme, Carlisle e você agora, Edward e eu precisamos acertar alguns pontos antes de tornarmos oficial.

"Como assim acertar alguns pontos?"

- Como onde iremos morar, pra começar!

"Isso é que dá agir por impulso!"

- Ele quer me levar para morar no apartamento dele, mas eu não quero.

"Disse isso a ele?"

- Não tive coragem!

"Bella!" – ela ralhou. "Porque não quer ir?"

- Eu não vou para um lugar onde ele se enroscava com aquela mulher, não mesmo! –a ouvi rir do outro lado. – E Edward acha que ficar aqui não seja muito viável, já que a vida dele é em Seattle.

"Seu marido tem razão, você pode perfeitamente adaptar sua vida em Seattle, tente compreender que para ele é mais complicado, uma vez que Edward é o presidente da fundação e um homem muito ocupado."

- Eu sei, mas não quero morar naquele apartamento!

"Vá morar em outro!" – ela disse como se fosse simples.

- E o que eu digo a ele?

"A verdade Bella, seja sincera, seu marido vai entender." – ficamos nos falando por mais um tempo, em seguida liguei para Paul, ele basicamente me disse o mesmo que tia Charlotte, também disse que alugaria um apartamento em Seattle, já que não viria sozinho e que se demoraria um pouco mais por causa disso.

Depois de falar com eles, me dediquei a deixar aquela casa descente, já que estava uma zona! Comecei pelo meu antigo quarto, que agora seria de Thony, terminei no fim da tarde, eu estava morta! Meu marido havia ligado três vezes pra saber como estavam as coisas por aqui, estranhei o fato de Alice não ter me ligado ainda, havia diversas ligações dela não atendidas no meu celular, o qual eu havia esquecido aqui na correria. Dei um banho em Thony e em seguida tomei um banho relaxante, achei melhor ligar pra ela e contar de uma vez.

-Alice?

"Não deveria falar com você! Onde se meteu? Porque não atendeu aos meus telefonemas?"

- Desculpe, eu sai meio que as pressas e esqueci o celular em casa.

"Si às pressas? Pra onde você foi? Está tudo bem com o tio Charlie?"

- Sim, ele está bem, não se preocupe, será que você e Jazz podem vir pra cá hoje, tenho uma coisa importante pra te contar.

"O que?"

- Mais tarde Alice!

"Adianta o assunto!"

-Viu seu irmão hoje?- perguntei como quem não quer nada.

"Não, estou na loja hoje, não fui à fundação, por quê?"

- Por nada, curiosidade!Te espero mais tarde então.

"Ta ok, lá pelas oito estaremos ai." – assenti desligando, liguei para Rose para saber como estava e pedi que ela e Emm viessem para cá também, só esperava que Edward não ficasse bravo comigo.

- Mamãe onde tá o papai? – Thony perguntou entediado.

- Ele está trabalhando, mas logo estará em casa, sabe quem vem pra cá hoje?

- Quem?

- A tia Alice, provavelmente o seu tio Jasper, o tio Emmett e sua tia Rosálie.

- Quem é a tia Rosálie?

- A esposa do Emmett, aquela loira...

- Aquela moça bonita que tava com ele no otro dia?

-No outro dia! – o corrigi. – Sim aquela mesma. – aproveitei para ligar para Edward.

"Oi amor!" – disse assim que atendeu.

-Atrapalho?

"Nunca!" – sorri meneando a cabeça.

-Estou ligando pra avisar que teremos visitas hoje.

"Quem?"

- Pedi para Alice e Jazz, Rosálie e Emm, vir jantar aqui em casa, precisamos contar a eles e...

"Eles já sabem!"

- O que? – como assim já sabem?

"Seu primo viu a aliança e me encheu de perguntas, daí Jazz apareceu e...".

-E como reagiram?

"Dentro do esperado!"

- Só liguei pra avisar, te vejo daqui a pouco então.

"Te amo!" – sorri abobalhada para o telefone.

- Te amo infinitamente mais, seu bobo!

Edward chegou e depois de brincar um pouco com Thony, subiu pra tomar seu banho, enquanto isso, me encarreguei de pedir as pizzas, eu tinha alguns vinhos e algumas cervejas. Notei que Edward havia chegado com uma mala e uma bolsa de viagem, acredito que tenha passado em seu apartamento. A campainha tocou fazendo meu estomago dar voltas, naquele momento eu rezei pra que fosse a pizza, mas seria impossível, já que havia acabado de ligar! Edward estava no meio da escada, ele me olhou apreensivo.

- Chegaram! Ta preparada?

- Não, mas não temos como fugir, acha que eles disseram a elas?

- E perder a chance de vê-las nos matar lenta e dolorosamente? Acho difícil!

- Você não ta ajudando!

-Será que ninguém vai vir atender a porta? – Alice entrou esbravejando, mas estancou ao ver o irmão acabando de descer as escadas, com os cabelos úmidos. – Ed? O que faz aqui? E assim? – perguntou encarando o irmão.

- Longa história! – o vi responder indo cumprimentá-la, eu estava travada em meu lugar.

- Jazz! Como vai Rose?

-Melhor, o que ta rolando aqui?

- Trouxe cerveja! – meu primo disse com os dois fardos nas mãos. – Oi Bellinha! – disse ao passar por mim e estalar um beijo no meu rosto.

- Tio Emm!

- Jr.! – revirei os olhos, ele fazia aquilo pra me irritar, só pode!

- Oi Jazz, Alice! – os cumprimentei indo para junto de Rose. – Oi Rose, sentem-se, eu pedi algumas pizzas, espero que ainda me lembre do gosto de cada um.

- Eba, a gente vai come pizza pai? – Thony comemorou indo para o colo de Edward.

- Pai? Ele sabe? – disparou Alice.

-O tio Ed é o meu pai tia, não é mó legal! – sorri revirando os olhos.

- Contou a ele? – disse me encarando, mordi os lábios assentindo.

- O que ta rolando aqui? Vocês estão muito estranhos, o papai e a mamãe estão estranhos e esses dois também! – minha amada amiga e agora cunhada dizia apontando para o namorado e Emm.

- Isso vai ser divertido! – soltou o lesado e Edward lhe deu um chute nada discreto.

- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu neste fim de semana? Onde se enfiou e... – Alice se calou de repente, seus olhos arregalaram-se quando Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, a mão com a aliança. Merda!

- Isso ai é uma aliança? – disse Rose desta vez, Alice parecia catatônica.

- Bella e eu nos casamos no sábado!

- O QUE? – a voz de Alice ecoou na sala enquanto Rose ria, mas ria muito!

- Vocês se casaram? – dizia a loira entre risos. – Isso é demais! Minha prima vai ter uma sincope! Ah o que eu não daria pra ver a cara dela quando souber! – engoli seco, de preferência eu gostaria de estar o mais longe possível.

- Vocês se casaram? Como, onde e por quê? – disparou Alice.

- No sábado, em Vegas, seu irmão me pediu em casamento no estacionamento do aeroporto de Seattle, estávamos indo fazer o check in.

- Você o que? – ela disse em um tom estranho encarando o irmão. – Como pode pedir uma mulher em casamento enquanto a arrasta pelo estacionamento de um aeroporto? Onde está o seu romantismo, Edward?

- Eu estava com pressa, se eu parasse e comprasse flores, perderíamos o voo, Alice!

-Se tivesse me dito, eu teria planejado tudo, mas preferiram me deixar de fora, não é?

-Não foi isso Alice! Ele me pegou de surpresa, na sexta depois que sai do hospital o maluco apareceu aqui e... – me calei com os cinco e meio me encarando.

- E? – inquiriu Alice.

-E tivemos uma longa duradoura conversa...

- Imagino! - senti meu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada.

- Poque se tá vermelha mamãe? – Edward, Jasper e Emmett riam e meu filho os acompanhou.

- Em fim, na manhã seguinte Edward me pediu pra ir com ele a um lugar e eu topei, só não fazia ideia de que seria para Vegas, não até chegarmos ao aeroporto. Nós nos casamos em uma capela e foi lindo!

- Como um casamento em uma capela em Las Vegas pode ser lindo, Bella? – retrucou furiosa. – Teremos que remediar isso, faremos uma festa, uma cerimônia para oficializar isso ai que vocês chamam de casamento!

- Pirou Alice? Seu irmão até ontem era o namorado de Tanya Denali, está lembrada? Quero dizer, ele ainda é! – me corrigi.

- Assim que ela voltar eu...

- Ainda não rompeu com ela? – Edward somente assentiu. – E se casou com Bella, mesmo assim? – novamente ele assentiu. – Wow! Isso foi genial! Me avisa quando você for contar? Eu quero ver a cara dela ao saber! – revirei os olhos me perguntando qual era o problema deles?

-Bella tem razão Alice, nada de festas por enquanto, mais pra frente nós tornaremos publico por enquanto, isso fica em família! – Edward disse sério.

- Está ciente de que Tanya não vai aceitar isso assim tão fácil. – Rose fez questão de lembrá-lo.

- Sei, mas preferiu fugir ao invés de encarar as coisas, pensa que vou cair em seu joguinho, mas Tanya está muito enganada Rose!

- Sabe que ela vai pegar pesado!- insistiu a loira.

- Assim que ela voltar, coloco um ponto final nisso!

- Porque não liga e acaba com isso de uma vez? – disse Alice, eu até preferia assim, mas não serio o certo.

- Porque foram dois anos de namoro Alice, Tanya errou feio, e sei que não é uma pessoa fácil,de lidar, mas...

- Com licença, eu preciso... Já volto! – eu precisava sair dali, era demais pra mim ouvi-lo falar dela, aquilo me devastava, assim como pensar que estiveram juntos e... Fui para a cozinha, apoiei minhas mãos no balcão puxando o ar com força, mas estava difícil de respirar.

- Bella? – estanquei ao ouvir a voz dele. – Sinto muito, não deveria ter dito aquilo, eu...

- É o que sente, Edward, é o que está em seu coração! Sei que me ama, e o quanto me ama, mas também sei que gosta dela, que...

- Acabou meu amor, eu juro! – disse me envolvendo em seus braços. – Só acho que tenho que ter a decência de dizer a ela cara a cara, só isso! Eu te amo Bella, tenha sempre isso em mente meu amor, eu te amo pra sempre Bella! – ele me beijou como somente ele sabia fazer, e eu pude sentir em seu beijo o que ele havia dito em palavras.

Voltamos para a sala e o assunto girou em torno da bendita gesta que Alice encasquetou de fazer, com tudo que tem direito, uma cerimônia descente, segundo ela. Para Edward e eu, aquela cerimônia foi muito importante e válida, mas quem colocava isso naquela cabeça dura?

-E onde irão morar? –perguntou Emmett.

- Ainda estamos vendo isso! – Edward respondeu sem mais detalhes.

- Eu estive pensando e... Acho que nos mudaremos para Seattle! – Edward franziu o cenho. – Estive conversando com Charlotte e Paul... – vi meu marido bufar revirando os olhos, tomando um longo gole de cerveja em seguida. – Estou oficialmente desempregada e ainda não sei ao certo o que farei da minha vida profissional, mas o trabalho de Edward é lá, sua vida está toda lá, então é pra lá que Thony e eu iremos. – falei dando de ombros em seguida, meu marido sorriu me puxando pra si.

- E o que vai fazer com relação a Paul?

- Paul vai alugar um apartamento em Seattle, disse que vai levar um tempo a mais por lá, já que seu parceiro virá com ele.

- Mas você não era a parceira dele? – disparou Emmett.

- Na dança e na musica, Paul tem um namorado, Peter, eles resolveram morar juntos aqui.

- E você se roendo de ciúme do cara! – meu primo disparou provocando Edward, que lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

A pizza finalmente havia chegado e depois de nos fartarmos, as garotas e eu fomos pra cozinha, não preciso dizer que me encheram de perguntas, não é?

- Vai mesmo se mudar para o apartamento dele?- minha cunhada perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, ela me conhecia bem.

- Claro que não, sei que é complicado para Edward ficar indo e vindo todos os dias, mas pra aquele apartamento eu não vou!

- E o que vão fazer?

- Não sei, alugar outro, ou uma casa, ainda preciso falar com ele.

- Porque não quer ir pra lá? É um excelente apartamento. – apontou Rose.

- Ele me disse, mas me conheço bem Rose, e não vou conseguir dormir na mesma cama a qual Edward e...

- Wow! Já saquei, não ta mais aqui quem falou!

- Ed pode alugar o apartamento ou até mesmo vender e comprar outro!

- Essa casa é minha, e posso vendê-la também.

- Mudando de assunto... – disse Alice. – Só vi o Ed tão feliz assim, quando estavam juntos, ele está feliz Bella, aquele maluco te ama mesmo, de verdade.

- Eu sei Alice, e Edward me provou isso de diversas formas, acredite!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	38. CAP 37

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário, até sábado! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

**POV EDWARD**

Até que minha irmã reagiu bem, digamos assim, mas infelizmente não tivemos como escapar da bendita festa! Ela teimava com aquela coisa de que teríamos que oficializar o casamento! Bella e eu conseguimos convencê-la há adiar um pouco isso, afinal eu ainda tinha uma conversa pendente com Tanya.

Me soquei mentalmente quando toquei nesse assunto, Bella tentei explicar a Alice que eu não poderia simplesmente romper por telefone com Tanya,minha esposa pediu licença e saiu.

-Qual o seu problema? – minha irmã cuspiu entre os dentes. – Vá atrás dela, Edward e arrume a merda que acaba de fazer! – me levantei e fui para a cozinha, Bella estava respirando audivelmente, na realidade era como se tentasse puxar o ar, mas ele não vinha. Eu a havia magoado e me odiava por isso!

- Bella? – a chamei e ela deu um sobressalto. – Sinto muito, não deveria ter dito aquilo, eu...

- É o que sente... – disse me cortando. - Edward, é o que está em seu coração! Sei que me ama, e o quanto me ama, mas também sei que gosta dela, que...

- Acabou meu amor... – falei a cortando. - Eu juro! – a envolvi em meus braços. - Só acho que tenho que ter a decência de dizer a ela cara a cara, só isso! Eu te amo Bella, tenha sempre isso em mente meu amor, eu te amo pra sempre Bella! – a beijei em seguida, foi um beijo apaixonado e cheio de amor.

Confesso que minha esposa me surpreendeu quando disse que nos mudaríamos para Seattle, ainda não tínhamos acertado nada e ela se recusava a ir sequer conhecer o meu apartamento. Claro que ela falou com Charlotte e Paul, claro que aquele cara tinha que entrar na conversa.

- E o que vai fazer com relação a Paul? – perguntou minha amada irmãzinha.

- Paul vai alugar um apartamento em Seattle, disse que vai levar um tempo a mais por lá, já que seu parceiro virá com ele. – mas ele não viria morar com ela?

- Mas você não era a parceira dele? – Emmett realmente parecia não ter entendido.

- Na dança e na musica, Paul tem um namorado, Peter, eles resolveram morar juntos aqui. – aquela sim era uma excelente notícia, mesmo assim eu não ia muito com a fuça dele.

- E você se roendo de ciúme do cara! – às vezes eu tinha vontade de socar a cara daquele idiota. As garotas foram para a cozinha e meu filho e eu, estávamos na sala com Jazz e Emm.

- Veja o lado bom Ed, você não tem que se preocupar com aquele marmanjo agarrando sua mulher o tempo todo! – definitivamente Emmett era um saco às vezes.

- Cala a boca seu imbecil! – cuspi entre os dentes. - A gente sempre acaba discutindo por causa dele!

- Ele é amigo dela, tente compreender, Edward. – meu cunhado como sempre, estava do lado dela.

- Eu sei, mas não gosto do da ligação que há entre eles, além do mais ele...

- Sei disso, mas ele esteve ao lado dela quando mais precisou.

- A culpa não foi minha, Jazz.

- Nem eu estou dizendo isso, só quero que entenda, que se continuar implicando com o cara, só irá lhe trazer problemas.

-Você tem razão!

- É claro que eu tenho! – revirei os olhos tomando mais um gole da minha cerveja, meu filho estava sonolento, mal conseguia manter os olhinhos abertos.

Eles ficaram mais um pouco, meu filho estava adormecido no sofá e assim que nos despedimos deles, o peguei nos braços para colocá-lo na cama, Bella havia ficado lá em baixo recolhendo aquela bagunça. Depois de colocar Thony na cama, desci para ajudá-la.

- Até que Alice aceitou bem, tirando a festa e tudo mais! – falei enquanto recolhia as garrafas e as jogava no lixo.

- Não quero nem pensar no que aquela maluca está planejando. –sorri indo pra junto dela, passando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a pra perto de mim, ela recostou-se em meu peito fechando os olhos.

-Porque mudou de ideia? – Bella olhou pra cima, seu cenho estava franzido. –Digo com relação a se mudar para Seattle?

- Tive uma longa conversa com minha tia, eu estava errada Edward, sua vida é lá, eu estou em transição, acabo de voltar ao país, não tenho um emprego fixo e posso perfeitamente encontrar algo por lá! Com certeza em Seattle, deve ter uma boa escolinha para Thony e...

- Eu já tenho uma em mente, mas quanto a trabalhar, sabe que tem uma vaga esperando por você na fundação! Pode fazer o que quiser!

- Prometo que vou pensar no assunto, mas preciso te dizer uma coisa importante.

- O que?

- Por favor, não me entenda mal, está bem? – ela se virou para me olhar nos olhos, sinceramente eu não estava entendendo o que Bella queria dizer.

- Você ta me assustando.

- Pra ser bem sincera com você, eu não quero ir morar no seu apartamento!

- Por quê? – claro que eu tinha uma vaga ideia, mas queria ouvir dela.

- Porque não sei se suportaria viver no mesmo local onde esteve com ela! Não quero dormir na mesma cama em que... Consegue me compreender?

- Perfeitamente meu amor, se quiser podemos comprar outro apartamento ou uma casa, o que acha? Posso colocá-lo a venda, é um excelente apartamento e com certeza o vendo facilmente. Também posso alugá-lo como está, mobilhado!

-Poderia alugá-lo para Paul e Peter!

- O que você quiser Bella!

-Não ta chateado comigo? – perguntou mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Porque estaria eu já desconfiava que fosse algo assim! – falei divertido voltando a puxá-la pra junto de mim, beijei seus lábios em seguida os mordendo levemente e a sensação me deixou duro, duro como rocha, sem contar o gemido sexy que Bella soltou.

Aquilo foi o que bastou para estarmos praticamente nos devorando, em um impulso ela saltou enlaçando meu quadril, subi sem sequer romper o beijo e uma vez em nosso quarto, deslizei meus lábios por sua pele, enquanto a despia. Fizemos amor naquela noite de forma lenta e imensamente prazerosa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Uma semana! Estávamos completando uma semana de casados, semana a qual passei visitando casas e apartamentos com Esme, a pedido de Edward é claro, já que segundo ele estava atolado de trabalho! Era obrigada a admitir que estava cansativo demais pra ele ir e vir todos os dias, eu mesma ficava exausta quando ia ensaiar para a apresentação.

Eu e Esme visitamos vários bairros aos arredores do grande centro, visitamos algumas casa e inúmeros apartamentos, mas eu havia gostado de uma casa em especial, ela ficava próxima de Rose e Emm, e segundo minha amada sogra e madrinha, estava dentro do orçamento, mesmo sendo uma belíssima casa. Edward pediu para que marcássemos a visita para a sexta, depois do almoço, já que segundo ele, estaria livre.

Ele estava insistia em dizer que deveríamos falar com meus pais, mas me faltava coragem para fazê-lo! Alice poderia não ter reagido como o esperado, mas dona Renée e o senhor Charlie? Eu não tinha dúvidas de que agiriam exatamente como o esperado! Minha mãe diria que sou muito jovem e que um casamento afetaria minha promissora carreira! Já o velho Charlie encontraria um meio de culpar Edward! Seja lá pelo que for! Ele ainda não o aceitava e o fato do meu marido ainda estar oficialmente preso a Tanya, não ajudava muito, ele nos mataria!

Tentei abordar o assunto quando estive em La Push, eu havia levado Thony para visitá-lo, mas me acovardava, não pelo casamento em si, mas sim pelo fato da situação complicada de Edward. Tudo que eu não queria era complicar ainda mais as coisas entre os dois. Pedi ao meu filho que mantivesse segredo sobre o casamento, e o meu menino não me desapontou, mesmo tão pequenino, era muito inteligente.

Eu evitava usar o anel e a aliança ao circular por La Push, depois de uma visita ao velho Charlie, onde meu filho contou empolgado que havia conhecido seu pai e que ele era mó legal! Fomos visitar Claire, Jake e Leah na Arte e dança, eu simplesmente adorava aquele lugar.

Edward havia pedido que na sexta, eu o encontrasse na fundação, Thony ficou super animado, meu pequeno simplesmente amava aquele lugar. Mas a verdadeira razão era que ele passaria o final de semana com Emm e Rose, a loira havia pedido e não tive coragem de negar, assim como Edward.

Chegamos à fundação por volta das duas da tarde, Edward estava em aula, então o aguardamos na sala de Alice, onde minha amiga e cunhada não parava de falar sobre a bendita festa que daria assim que as coisas entre Edward e Tanya se resolvessem, ela estava muito, mas muito ansiosa com aquilo.

- E ai, encontrou algum apartamento do seu agrado? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Uma casa na verdade, mas a decisão é de Edward!

- Sabe que ele fará o que você quiser, então aproveite sua boba! – Alice era mesmo terrível. – Não sei se percebeu, mas isso aqui está uma loucura esta semana!

- Por quê?

- Edward não te disse? – franzi o cenho me perguntando o que ele escondia de mim?

- Me disse o que exatamente?

-Com certeza meu irmão quer te fazer uma surpresa, ele te contará hoje à noite! – vi minha cunhada fechar os olhos fazendo uma careta, com certeza havia falado mais do que deveria.

- Desembucha Alice, o que seu irmão está aprontando afinal?

- Só lhe digo se me prometer fingir surpresa, se ele desconfiar que eu abri a boca, Edward me mata!

- Mata nada, ele te ama demais pra isso! Desembucha!

- A fundação Arte e dança, foi indicada ao prêmio melhores do ano, e Edward foi indicado como o mais jovem a presidir uma fundação desta magnitude, ele será o homenageado da noite.

- Porque ele não me disse?

- O memorando chegou hoje! – disse eufórica. – Com certeza Ed tem planos para hoje a noite, provavelmente queira lhe dar a noticia pessoalmente, então finja surpresa!

- Você definitivamente é maluca, sabia?

- Tem certeza? Quem de nós foi para Vegas se casar as escondidas? – bufei revirando os olhos, ela jamais esqueceria aquilo, fato!

- Alice, eu...

- Tá, tá, tá! Não me venha com aquela ladainha de que o ama demais e que não pode resistir a ele e blá, blá, blá!

- Alice! – ralhei, mas a descarada deu de ombros, de repente a porta se abriu e Thony desceu da cadeira, correndo para os braços do pai.

- Papai!

- E ai filhão? O que estava fazendo?

- Nada! – meu pequeno disse dando de ombros. – Tava vendo a tia Alice e a mamãe conversar, é engraçado! – Edward olhou para nós duas.

- Sua irmã só estava implicando, de novo... – falei dando ênfase ao 'de novo'. – Por causa do casamento!

- Quer, por favor, deixá-la em paz, Alice! Não haverá mais festa, você é quem sabe!

- Não está mais aqui quem falou maninho! – descarada!

-Oi meu amor! – disse me cumprimentando com um beijo estalado. – Pronta?

- Prontíssima! – nos despedimos de Alice, e saímos os três, Edward abraçado a mim, com Thony em seu outro braço, enquanto ouvia atento nosso filho lhe contar animado às coisas que ele e Emm planejaram para o fim de semana.

Primeiro fomos visitar o apartamento de Fremont, um bairro próximo ao centro, era amplo e bem localizado, mas algo nele não agradou meu filho, que disse que o lugar era chato, então Edward simplesmente disse não estar interessado! Em seguida fomos para Green Lake, outro bairro maravilhoso, tranquilo, mas a casa pareceu não agradar muito Edward. Segundo ele era modesta demais, e com poucos quartos. O bairro onde ficava a casa da qual eu tinha gostado, era o, Queen Anne, há algumas quadras de Rosálie e Emmett e muito próximo do centro, onde ficava a escolinha onde Edward queria matricular Thony, assim como a fundação.

- Essa localização é perfeita! – Edward comentou ao entrar na rua indicada, o corretor nos aguardava já com os portões abertos, os olhos do meu marido percorriam por tudo. Havia um belíssimo jardim na entrada, assim como um caminho para a entrada e saída dos carros, ao lado, uma ampla garagem a qual pareceu agradá-lo e muito. A casa era bem ampla e com cinco quartos, todos na parte de cima, havia um escritório e uma pequena biblioteca no andar de baixo. Na parte de traz, havia uma linda varanda que dava para um gramado, com algumas árvores e pequenos canteiros. Além é claro da piscina e a pequena e aconchegante casa próxima a ela.

- O que achou? – perguntei um pouco ansiosa.

- Ela é linda, minha mãe a viu?

- Sim, viemos juntas, ela disse que dá pra transformar a casa da piscina em um pequeno estúdio, como fez em casa! A casa é bem ampla e o preço está dentro do orçamento.

-Você gostou daqui, não é?

- E você? – revidei a pergunta sem respondê-la, não queria influenciá-lo.

- Realmente é uma belíssima casa, ampla e muito bem localizada, sim, eu gostei muito.

- E você, filho, o que achou? – Thony corria por todo lugar.

- Aqui é muuuito lega!

- Acho que isso é um sim. – Edward disse entre risos. – Sendo assim, ficaremos com ela, esta será a nossa casa!

- Jura?

- Todinha sua meu amor! – não resisti e pulei sobre ele o beijando, beijo o qual meu marido correspondeu prontamente. Edward foi falar com o corretor enquanto eu e Thony caminhávamos pelo jardim, e depois de tudo acertado, deixamos Thony na casa de Rose e Emm.

- Acha mesmo que será viável comprar aquela casa? Mesmo antes de colarmos a venda a casa e o apartamento?

-Mas nós não vamos vendê-los! Aquela casa foi onde você nasceu, está na sua família há anos, não se preocupe, ela está em meu orçamento.

- Isso não é justo Edward, você arcar com todas as despesas, eu tenho uma grana guardada e...

- Deixe-a onde está, não tem com que se preocupar meu amor!

- Mas Edward, você acaba de comprar o anfiteatro e...

- Ainda tenho alguma reserva, e a casa se encaixa nela, também tenho algumas aplicações, sem contar o meu salário na fundação, não se preocupe, estaremos bem.

- Vamos pra casa? – perguntei estranhando o caminho que ele fazia.

-Ainda não, iremos comemorar, hoje temos muito que comemorar.

- E o que comemoraremos exatamente?

- O fato de encontrarmos a casa perfeita! Amanhã faremos uma semana de casados e... O resto te conto durante o jantar!

- Iremos jantar fora?

- Sim, em um delicioso restaurante o Spinasse, conhece?

- Só de nome, Alice fala muito dele, mas Edward, deveria ter me avisado, olha pra mim, não estou vestida para um jantar! – falei apontando para minhas roupas.

- Você está linda! – ele riu quando bufei revirando os olhos, eu vestia um jeans surrado e uma camiseta, calçava tênis e sem contar que meu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. - Mas não se preocupe, Alice providenciou tudo, está tudo no porta malas.

- E para onde estamos indo? – ele me olhou hesitante.

- Quero que conheça um lugar, antes de lhe fazer uma proposta...

- Que proposta?

- Sei e entendo perfeitamente suas restrições em morar no meu apartamento, mas até que a casa fique apta a nos receber, será que poderíamos ficar por lá mesmo? Está bem complicado ir e vir todos os dias, e as coisas tendem a piorar, já que provavelmente terei minha agenda cheia.

- Você planejou tudo isso, não foi? - ele sorriu culpado.

- Será só por um curto período, eu prometo! Eu preciso de um banho e você precisa se arrumar, vamos pra lá, você conhece o lugar e pensa no assunto, está bem? – ele estava sendo tão perfeito, por mais que me incomodasse estar naquele lugar, eu poderia tolerar, se isso o fizesse feliz.

- Está tudo bem Edward! – e lá estávamos nós, indo para o seu apartamento, meu queixo quase caiu ao ver a sofisticação do prédio, Edward acionou o botão de um controle que ficava atrás do espelho retrovisor e o portão se abriu. Ele desceu para o que supus ser a garagem, parando em uma vaga próxima aos elevadores. Como sempre desceu abrindo a porta pra mim, em seguida pegou as coisas no porta mala.

Confesso que me senti estranha, Edward me guiou até os elevadores e é claro, acionou o botão indicando a cobertura. Ele era o meu marido, e há uma semana dividíamos a mesma casa, a mesma cama e, no entanto, ali, eu me sentia uma completa estranha.

Alice havia me contado que Emm e Jazz, dividiam o apartamento com ele antes, como em Dartmouth, e com o casamento de Emm, Jazz comprou seu próprio apartamento e Edward resolveu ficar por lá mesmo. Ele não morava com Tanya, mas eram namorados e ela passava muito tempo ali. Minha amiga e cunhada também falou sobre Maria, a mulher que cuidava de tudo para Edward, uma espécie de governanta, e o quanto meu marido gostava dela.

- É uma pena que não poderá conhecer Maria, ela está ansiosa pra te ver. – Edward disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Contou a ela sobre nós?

- Por cima, não se preocupe, sei que Maria vai adorar você! – ele me puxou pra si. – Não tem como não gostar! - disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo o qual somente ele sabia dar. – Não precisa ficar tensa, se não der pra você, é só me dizer, está bem? Daremos um jeito! – novamente ele piscou pra mim, e eu me perguntava como podia ser tão sexy, tão charmoso, tão lindo?

- Podemos mudar a cama, e se for o caso, chamamos alguém para benzê-lo ou exorcizá-lo! – Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é absurda, sabia? – dizia ao abrir a porta e me dar passagem, assim que entramos no hall de entrada e ele acionou o interruptor e eu mal podia crer no que via diante dos meus olhos.

- Mas o que significa isso, Ed? – a voz de Tanya ecoou pelo apartamento, ela vestia uma camisa dele aberta, deixando todo seu corpo à mostra, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de vestir uma calcinha sequer. Estava nua em pelo, encarando nós dois, confesso que eu estava em choque.

- Eu é que pergunto! – Edward retrucou irritado, jogando as coisas no chão. – O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Não estava em Milão?

- É só eu viajar que você traz qualquer lixo para o seu apartamento é? - disse apontando pra mim com desdém, a situação era tão constrangedora que eu não sabia o que fazer, ou mesmo o que dizer, e pra falar a verdade eu estava com dificuldade até mesmo de respirar.

- Cala a boca Tanya, e vá colocar uma roupa! – exigiu soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Estou muito bem assim, e você não costuma reclamar quando ando nua por aqui! – aquilo foi demais pra mim, girei nos meus calcanhares disparando porta afora. – EDWARD! – a ouvi gritar e só então notei que ele estava atrás de mim, eu ainda tentava encontrar o ar, apertei o botão do elevador insistentemente.

- Bella? Bella olha pra mim. – pediu me virando pra si. – Eu não sabia, ela disse que estava em Milão e...

- Eu... Eu preciso sair daqui. – consegui dizer tentando segurar as malditas lágrimas que lutavam para sair.

- Vou com você, não posso...

- NÂO! Volte lá e resolva-se com a sua modelo, Edward! Vocês tem muito que conversar e pelo eu vejo, ela veio bem preparada!

- O que? – perguntou confuso, dei graças quando finalmente o elevador chegou. – Espera! Não vá assim Bella, eu...

- ME SOLTA! - o empurrei entrando no elevador, a imagem dela nua não saia da minha cabeça, as lágrimas já lavavam o meu rosto e eu só queria desaparecer dali. Sai do elevador passando pela portaria, e assim que atingi a rua sai em disparada sem um rumo certo. Tentava encontrar um taxi, eu queria voltar pra minha casa, pensei em ligar para Alice, mas sinceramente eu não queria ver ninguém.

Depois de caminhar uns dez minutos, finalmente havia encontrado um taxi, pedi pra que me levasse e a Forks. O meu telefone não parava de tocar, então eu simplesmente o desliguei, não queria falar com ninguém, e muito menos ver ninguém.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV ALICE**

Estava no apartamento do meu noivo, estávamos nos aprontando pra sairmos, quando meu telefone tocou insistentemente, estranhei ao ver que se tratava de Edward.

- E ai? Ela gostou da roupa?- perguntei assim que atendi.

"Alice, onde está?" – sua voz estava estranha, havia algo de errado.

- O que houve Ed?

"Ainda estou tentando entender, quando chegamos aqui, Tanya me aguardava no apartamento...". – eu mal pude crer. "Bella saiu em disparada, não me deixou falar, nem mesmo ir com ela, pode vir pra cá?"

- Por quê?

"Porque não sei se respondo por mim se ela abrir a boca , sem contar que Tanya está nua lá dentro e..."

- Nua? Como assim nua?

"Só está vestindo uma camisa minha, sabe como ela é, queria me fazer uma surpresa e...".

- Argh! Essa vadia tem um timing, não?

"Pode vir pra cá, conhece Bella, sabe-se lá o que está se passando pela cabeça daquela maluca!".

- De quem? Tanya ou Bella?

"Você vem ou não?" - rugiu impaciente.

- Estou indo pra ai.

- Que era? – Jazz perguntou ao meu lado.

- Edward, sua prima deu o ar da graça justo hoje, quando ele levou Bella ao seu apartamento!

- Merda! – ele soltou pegando suas coisas.

- Vou para o apartamento de Edward, tente encontrar Bella, segundo meu irmão, a maluca saiu em disparada e não atende ao telefone.

- Deve ter ido pra casa!

- Provavelmente. – fui para o meu carro e em questão de minutos, estava no elevador, encontrei meu irmão no hall, me esperando. Estava visivelmente alterado, andava de um lado para outro praticamente arrancando os cabelos. Ao entrarmos no apartamento me deparo com a dama de gelo, usando uma camisa dele, aberta e sem nada por baixo.

- Credo, tenha a decência de se cobrir Tanya! Não está em uma praia de nudismo.

- Onde estava?O que aquela bailarina de quinta fazia aqui com você e o que sua irmã faz aqui? – disparou levando as mãos a cintura.

- Vá colocar uma roupa e conversamos! – meu irmão cuspiu entre os dentes, mexendo impaciente em seu celular.

- Mas Ed...

- AGORA TANYA! - seu grito me fez sobressaltar de susto, finalmente a vadia compreendeu que aquele seu truquezinho não surtiria efeito e subiu. – Merda! Merda! Merda! – Edward dizia andando de um lado para outro. – Ela não atende, nem em casa, nem o celular.

- Não acho que tenha dado tempo dela ter chegado em casa, em todo caso, Jazz está indo pra lá. Deixa isso, sabe que ela não vai atendê-lo agora, o que tem que fazer é colocar um fim nesta situação de uma vez por todas... – falei enquanto recolhia as sacolas espalhadas pelo chão. – Vou estar na sala de vídeos, qualquer coisa, me chama! - ele somente assentiu, estava visivelmente irritado, revoltado e frustrado eu diria, já que havia planejado pedir a Bella pra que viesse morar aqui por um tempo, até que se mudasse para a nova casa.

Pela minha visão periférica vi quando Tanya desceu as escadas, pelo menos estava vestida, fui para a sala de vídeo, aquela conversa não seria nada, mas nada fácil. Liguei para Jazz e ele estava na estrada a caminho de Forks, tentei falar com Bella, e nada. Eu tentava imaginar o que poderia estar se passando pela mente dela naquele exato momento! Por que aquela vadia tinha que voltar justo agora?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Eu estava a ponto de explodir, tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem, o que diabos Tanya fazia ali? E daquele jeito? Vestindo somente uma das minhas camisas? O olhar estarrecido de Bella, o modo como saiu... Eu me recusava a voltar para o apartamento, estava tão furioso que se Tanya abrisse a boca, eu seria capaz de... Droga! A noite tinha tudo para ter sido perfeita, agora é que Bella não vai querer vir morar aqui, mais que merda! Estava tudo correndo perfeitamente bem, a noite tinha tudo pra ser perfeita!

Liguei para Alice e pedi pra que viesse até aqui, precisava que ela estivesse aqui, para que eu retornasse para lá, com certeza Bella estaria imaginando mil coisas. Ela mal conseguiu falar, mal respirava... Me perguntava se ela teria ido pra casa? Ou se estaria perambulando pelas ruas do bairro?

Dei graças ao ver Alice sair do elevador, contei a ela por cima o que havia acontecido e quando entramos, Tanya estava sentada no sofá, olhando as unhas, ainda vestindo somente minha camisa.

- Credo, tenha a decência de se cobrir Tanya! Não está em uma praia de nudismo. – minha irmã disparou fazendo careta.

- Onde estava?O que aquela bailarina de quinta fazia aqui com você e o que sua irmã faz aqui? – Tanya exigiu a ignorando, levou as mãos à cintura deixando seu corpo ainda mais exposto.

- Vá colocar uma roupa e conversamos! –– falei desviando a atenção para o meu celular, enquanto discava o numero de Bella outra vez.

- Mas Ed...

- AGORA TANYA! - eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa, mas eu estava frustrado e com muita, mas muita raiva, ela se calou subindo em seguida. – Merda! Merda! Merda! – não conseguira parar quieto, já estava ficando desesperado – Ela não atende, nem em casa, nem o celular.

- Não acho que tenha dado tempo dela ter chegado em casa, em todo caso, Jazz está indo pra lá. Deixa isso, sabe que ela não vai atendê-lo agora, o que tem que fazer é colocar um fim nesta situação de uma vez por todas... – Alice dizia enquanto recolhia as sacolas espalhadas pelo chão. – Vou estar na sala de vídeos, qualquer coisa, me chama! – somente assenti.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui Edward? – Tanya exigiu assim que chegou ao final da escada. – Volto louca de saudade de você, pronta para comemorar ao seu lado e o encontro com aquela... O que aquela mulher fazia aqui? No seu apartamento? – puxei o ar com força, o soltando em uma lufada só, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. Havia chegado o momento, Tanya me encarava com aqueles imensos olhos azuis, aguardando uma resposta.

- Aquela mulher, tem nome Tanya, é Isabella! Porque fugiu de mim? Porque essa viagem para a Itália assim do nada?

- Eu precisava refrescar a minha cabeça, tentar esquecer que você me abandonou naquele banheiro para ir atrás daquela bailarinazinha de quinta! – disparou se fazendo de ofendida.

- Já disse que o nome dela é Isabella!

- É, eu sei que o nome daquela vadia é Isabella! – praticamente berrou. – O que quero saber é o que ela fazia aqui com você, e porque foi atrás dela como se lhe devesse explicações? – a raiva que sentia de Bella estava clara no modo como se referia a ela.

- Em primeiro lugar, maneire o seu linguajar! Em segundo, eu tentei falar com você, mas você simplesmente me evitou, depois preferiu ir refrescar a cabeça nem Milão, não é? Porque voltou assim do nada? – exigi.

-Já disse que senti sua falta, e também vim para comemorarmos juntos a nossa vitória!

- Nossa vitória?

- Meu pai me disse que a fundação receberá um prêmio e que será o homenageado da noite! Fiquei tão orgulhosa de você, que não pensei duas vezes e voltei! Nós... – como ela soube, se eu mesmo só fiquei sabendo hoje?

- Como ficou sabendo disso? Eu mesmo só soube hoje!

- Tenho os meus contatos! Sou uma pessoa publica meu caro e me ligaram para confirma presença ao seu lado no evento, como eu disse, nós...

- Não há nós Tanya! E quem diabos disse que você me acompanhará no evento, porque não fui informado?

- Acho que seria obvio, uma vez que somos um casal!

- Éramos um casal, Tanya, não somos mais! – seus olhos praticamente saltaram. -Acabou, Tanya, nosso relacionamento acaba aqui! – ela parecia realmente chocada.

- Não pode romper comigo! Não agora, não assim! O que as pessoas dirão Edward? Olha meu amor, não importa o que houve entre você e aquela mulher naquela noite, Ed, eu voltei disposta a perdoar tudo, em nome do amor que sinto por você. – puxei o ar com força o soltando em uma única lufada.

- Eu sinto muito Tanya, não era minha intenção magoá-la, mas eu não posso mais levar este relacionamento a diante!

- Como assim não pode? Eu posso pelo menos saber o por quê? – exigiu fazendo beicinho, seus olhos estavam marejados e aquilo me cortou o coração. Mas eu amava Bella, e precisava colocar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas, havia prometido a ela.

- Sabe perfeitamente o porquê, Tanya, sempre soube! Eu ainda amo Isabella e...

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO A AMA! – gritou a plenos pulmões. – Aquela mulher te abandonou, está lembrado? Te deixou como se não significasse nada pra ela!

- Não sabe os motivos que a levaram a isso! Não pode julgá-la!

- Pelo visto a perdoou, não é mesmo? Mentiu pra mim Ed! Disse que ela não era mais importante! Que a volta dela não interferiria em nosso relacionamento!

- Eu não menti Tanya, também pensava assim, mas... Descobri que a amo e que não posso mais viver sem ela!

- E COMO DESCOBRIU ISSO EDWARD? ASSIM DO NADA? Ou foi porque você transou com aquela vadia?

- Só estou tentando ser honesto com você, Tanya!

- Honesto? Você me trai com aquela vagabunda e diz que quer ser honesto? Podemos esquecer isso Ed!Você me ama, sei que me ama! – disse se agarrando a mim, tentando me beijar, mas a afastei o que a deixou furiosa.

- Gosto muito de você Tanya, de verdade, mas eu não a amo! Eu só amei uma mulher, e ela agora está de volta em minha vida!

- Como pode amar aquela vagabunda!

- Pare de chamá-la assim! – exigi.

- Mas é isso que ela é! Uma vadia que voltou para tomar você de mim! Maldita! - esbravejou pegando a primeira coisa que viu, atirando-a contra mim, desviei a tempo e o enfeite se espatifou na parede. – Aquela bailarinazinha é mesmo muito baixa!

- Para com isso Tanya! – a maluca começou a jogar várias coisas sobre mim enquanto dizia coisas horríveis sobre Bella.

- JÁ CHEGA TANYA! – ela sobressaltou estancando. – Para com esse seu piti! E limpe a boca para falar dela! Bella não é nada disso! – Tanya me lançou um olhar mortal. - Acabou! Coloca isso nessa tua cabeça de uma vez por todas. Acabou!

- Isso não vai ficar assim Ed! Não pode me usar por dois anos e me descartar como se eu fosse uma qualquer! Sou Tanya Denali e...

- Eu não te usei, mais do que me usou minha cara! Nunca te prometi nada além do que podia lhe oferecer, você foi uma ótima companhia, tínhamos uma boa química, mas era somente isso, Tanya! Sexo, tesão, nunca houve amor entre nós, nunca!

-Você não pode me deixar Edward! Eu te amo!

- Pode até ser que seja verdade, e eu realmente sinto muito Tanya, mas não tem volta!

- O que aquela mulher fez a você? O que aquela bailarina de quinta fez pra que a perdoasse desta forma? É por causa daquele moleque, não é? Ela o está usando para prendê-lo a ela, não está? É por isso que está me deixando?

- Thony não é um moleque e muito menos um bastardo, como gosta de dizer, ele é meu filho! E não Tanya, ele não é o motivo!

- Você transou com ela, não é? TRANSOU COM AQUELA VAGABUNDA, NÃO FOI?

- Isso não importa! Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, Tanya. – falei novamente esfregando a mão pelo rosto.

- O que é isso em sua mão? – perguntou segurando minha mão com a aliança. _**"Merda!"- **_me chutei mentalmente por não tê-la tirado.

- Eu me casei Tanya, me casei com Bella há uma semana! – seus olhos azuis perderam o foco, ela caiu sentada com o olhar perdido.

- Como? Como pode se casar com ela, sendo que tínhamos um compromisso? Como teve coragem de me trair desta forma torpe, Edward?

- Não faça drama! – exigi. - Se não tivesse fugido pra Itália, teríamos esclarecido as coisas antes! Você não me deu escolha, Tanya!

- VOCÊ NÃO VALE NADA! – voltou a gritar. – EU DEDIQUEI DOIS ANOS DA MINHA VIDA A VOCÊ, PRA VOCÊ SE CASAR COM A VADIA QUE O ABANDONOU HÁ QUATRO ANOS! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, EDWARD?

- Tente compreender Tanya, não foi de caso pensado, aconteceu!

- A culpa é dela! Eu vou acabar com aquela vadia! MALDITA HORA QUE AQUELA DESGRAÇADA VOLTOU!

- JÁ CHEGA TANYA! Entendo que esteja ferida e magoada, mas pare de ofender a minha esposa! E não se atreva a fazer nada contra Bella, ou eu acabo com você, estamos entendidos?

- Pois saiba que sua esposa não passa de uma vagabunda! Uma vadia da pior espécie! Você ainda vai se arrepender, Edward! Vai ver que eu sou a mulher certa pra você, e não aquela...

- BASTA! Eu lamento que as coisas tenham terminado desta forma Tanya, realmente sinto muito! – e estava sendo sincero.

- Vá pro inferno! E leve sua vadia com você! – meu rosto ardeu com a bofetada que ela desferiu, e quando ameaçou me dar outra, segurei seu pulso com força.

- Não se atreva! Vá embora! Acabou Tanya e não tem volta!

- Isso não vai ficar assim Edward! Vou acabar com você e aquela vadiazinha com quem se casou!

- Faça isso e mostre sua verdadeira face Tanya Denali! – Alice disparou ao entrar na sala. – Ouse fazer algo contra o meu irmão e a minha cunhada, e eu acabo com seu ar de boa moça perante a sociedade, e mostro a verdadeira vadia que você é!

- Alice! – a repreendi.

- Quanto ao evento? Eu mesma tratei de consertar o terrível engano e minha cunhada, a esposa dele o acompanhará e não você! Agora tenha um pouco de dignidade e vá embora!

- Isso tudo é culpa sua, sua vadia! – Tanya cuspiu possessa.

- Não minha cara, a culpa não foi minha, nem sua, muito menos deles, não se pode lutar contra um sentimento verdadeiro! Ele a ama, e Bella o ama, é simples assim!

Tanya grunhiu algo inteligível batendo o pé como criança mimada, saindo porta a fora!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	39. CAP 38

**Como prometi, aqui está ele! **

**Comentem! **

**Beijocas!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**POV BELLA**

Ao chegar fui direto pra cozinha, eu precisava beber algo, mas tudo que tinha era meia garrafa de vodca e uma de tequila. Precisava tentar apagar da minha mente aquela imagem... Me perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo com ela nua em seu apartamento?

A levei comigo para o estúdio. Liguei o som bem alto enquanto entornava minha segunda dose, aquilo desceu rasgando, mas depois da quarta, descia como se fosse água. Algum tempo depois, o qual não saberia precisar, a campainha soou, mas eu nem me dei ao trabalho de atender, não queria ver ninguém!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV JASPER**

Depois da ligação de Edward, fui para Forks ver se encontrava aquela maluca, e a viagem que geralmente dura cerca de uma hora e meia, fiz em uma hora. Ao chegar na casa dela o som podia ser ouvido da rua, toquei a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu, dei a volta e pulei o muro, indo em direção ao estúdio.

- Bella? Bella eu estou chamando você, não me ouviu? – ela estava dançando com uma garrafa de tequila em uma das mãos e um copo na outra, fui até o som e o desliguei.

- Chato! Eu gostava dessa musica, tá! – disse como criança emburrada.

- Porque ta bebendo isso, ficou maluca? – tentei tirar a garrafa da mão daquela maluca, mas ela não queria soltar.

- Não, eu quero beber só mais um porquinho!

- Você me agradecerá amanhã, vai por mim!- falei ao conseguir finalmente retirar aquilo dela.

- Chato! – sorri pegando meu telefone, eu precisava avisar Alice.

- Alie?

"Oi Jazz, a encontrou?"

- Sim, eu a encontrei.

"Onde?"

- Ela está em casa em casa... – ouvi minha linda soltar um 'graças a Deus!'do outro lado. -Como foram às coisas por ai?

"Tensas, te conto quando chegar, Ed e eu estamos a caminho, não demoraremos a chegar. Como ela está?"

- Ela ta bem, só bebeu um pouco.

"Como assim bebeu? O que ela bebeu Jazz?"

-Tequila.

"Ela vai acordar péssima!" – pude ouvir meu cunhado resmungado algo do outro lado. "Fique com ela, já estamos chegando!"

- Tudo bem, tchau amor!

"Tchau, amor!"

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, Tanya já foi embora e Edward está vindo pra cá.

- Pouco me importa! – Bella disse sacudindo os ombros, mas estava óbvio que era mentira, ela ficava muito engraçada bêbada.

- Edward pediu para Alice ir pra lá... – tentei explicar. - Não queria voltar ao apartamento sozinho e...

- Por quê? – disparou me interrompendo. - Ele por acaso estava com medo de ceder aos encantos da sua querida modelo? De não resistir a ela? – coitado do Ed, ele teria muito que se explicar.

- Não é nada disso Bella, ele temia era perder a cabeça e acabar fazendo besteira.

- Sei muito bem o tipo de besteira que aquele safado faria com ela! – Bella soluçou indo novamente em direção ao som, ela resmungava algo, mas sinceramente eu não conseguia entender nada.

-Você não ta nada bem, quanto bebeu?

- Tsc! Foram só alguns copinhos! – a garrafa estava com um quarto, será que estava cheia?

- Seu marido está a caminho!

- Já disse que não me importo!

- Alice está com ele.

-Alice! Minha melhor amiga desde que me entendo por gente, assim como você Jazz! Agora também tenho o Paul... Onde está o Paul?

- Em Londres, tá lembrada? – ela havia jogado o braço por cima do meu ombro, e seu hálito cheirava a tequila.

-É mesmo... – outro soluço. – Estou feliz que esteja com Alice, ela sempre foi louquinha por você! Como eu era por Edward... – Bella soltou um longo suspiro. –Aquele safado!

- Não fale assim, você o ama!

- É, eu amo droga! – esbravejou irritada. - Mas onde ele está agora? Lá com aquela modelo que estava nua e seu apartamento!

- Já disse que Alice estava com ele, não houve nada Bella! Ele te ama e está a caminho!

- Hump! Grande coisa! – sacudiu novamente os ombros. – Ele que fique lá com a modelo dele!

-Bella?

- Não quero saber daquele... Daquele...

- Daquele? – meu cunhado disse parado na porta do estúdio, e sua cara não era das melhores, ela olhava séria pra ele.

- Que bom que chegou Ed, ela toda sua, boa sorte! – disse saindo o mais rápido possível dali, minha pequena me aguardava ao lado do carro do irmão.

- Como ela está? – disparou assim que meu viu.

- Bêbada! Vamos?

- Ficamos nos meus pais, está bem? – somente assenti a beijando em seguida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que Tanya saiu me deixei cair sentado no sofá, Alice foi até a porta e a fechou, meu rosto ainda ardia, tamanha força que ela usou.

- Não precisava ter sido assim! – falei mais pra mim mesmo.

- Sei disso meu irmão, mas eu avisei que ela não abriria mão de você assim tão fácil.

-Acha que ela pode fazer algo contra Bella? – aquilo realmente me preocupou, Tanya sabia ser vingativa.

- Se ela se atrever, vai ter que se entender comigo, meu caro! Eu acabo com aquele ar de boa moça dela em dois tempos!

- Para com isso, Alice!

- Será que você não tem mesmo noção da vadia que ela sempre foi?

- Não fale assim, acabou, e ponto final! – falei me levantando. – Sabe se Jazz encontrou Bella?

- Ele estava a caminho de Forks, provavelmente deva estar chegando.

- Vem comigo?

- Vou, de lá iremos pra casa. – assenti pegando apagando a luz e fechando tudo, durante o caminho Alice e eu fomos conversando sobre o que havia acontecido.

- Acho melhor você arrumar outro lugar até sua casa ficar pronta, pelo que eu conheço de Bella, nunca mais ela coloca os pés no seu apartamento!

-E você acha que eu não sei!Droga! Tanya tinha que aparecer justo agora? – esbravejei socando o volante do carro.

- Ouviu o que ela disse, voltou porque soube do evento e sabe que aquela ali não perde uma oportunidade de aparecer, não é?

- Alice!

- O que, só estou sendo sincera. – dizia com ar de inocência, estávamos a meio caminho quando Jasper ligou informando que estava com Bella.

- O que ele disse?

- Que sua esposa está bêbada! Ao que parece estava bebendo quando ele chegou, mas não se preocupe, Jazz tomou a tequila dela.

- Deus do céu, Bella é maluca? – pisei fundo, queria chegar o mais rápido possível em casa, nem me dei ao trabalho de entrar em casa, fui pela lateral já que ambos estavam no estúdio.

_-Hump! Grande coisa, ele que fique lá com a modelo dele! _– ouvi Bella dizer, ela falava alto e arrastado.

_-Bella? _– meu cunhado a repreendeu.

_- Não quero saber daquele... Daquele... _

- Daquele? – falei parado na porta do estúdio, ela girou nos calcanhares me encarando séria.

- Que bom que chegou Ed, ela toda sua, boa sorte! – Jazz disse ao sair, deixando a tequila sobre o som, a garrafa estava em aproximadamente um quarto, sendo que estava cheia há alguns dias.

- O quanto você bebeu? – exigi indo até o som, pegando a garrafa. – Isso aqui estava cheio Bella!

- Só bebi um pouquinho! – disse sacudindo os ombros, estava visivelmente bêbada, ela já era fraca pra bebida e tequila é bem forte.

- Ficou louca? Porque fez isso?

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que fosse ficar com sua namorada, afinal ela estava pronta esperando por você!

- Me desculpe por aquilo, eu não fazia ideia de que Tanya voltaria assim, do nada!

- E é daquele jeito que ela costumava te esperar, é? – seu tom saiu exaltado. – E você querendo que eu fosse morar naquele... Naquele... Argh! Nunca mais coloco meus pés naquele lugar, Nunca mais! – Bella andava de um lado para outro aos tropeços, ela meneava a cabeça sem parar e eu me perguntava o que se passava ali.

- Bella? – a chamei em aproximando.

- Eu sabia... Sabia que aquela vadia iria fazer de tudo pra te prender a ela... Ai como eu odeio aquela mulher! – a cena chegava a ser hilária, ela falava basicamente as mesmas coisas que Tanya disse. – Qual é o problema dela? Porque estava nua daquele jeito? Quer saber, não fala nada, você bem que deve ter gostado seu safado sem vergonha! – disparou me estapeando o braço.

- Hey, isso dói Bella!

- E acha que eu to te fazendo carinho seu... Seu...

- Para com isso! – exigi a prendendo em meus braços. – Para senão vai acabar se machucando.

- Me solta!

- Não vou soltar! Você é minha Isabella, completamente minha!

- Hump! Quem te disse isso?

- Você!

- Eu deveria estar bêbada! Me solta Cullen!

-Não, você está bêbada agora! – ela era mesmo absurda, e linda, mesmo bêbada, a joguei sobre meu ombro e Bella se debatia de cabeça pra baixo.

- Me põe no chão seu troglodita! – fui até o som e o desliguei ignorando seus insultos. – Edward me coloca no chão, ou eu...

- Você o que Isabella? – dei uma palmada na bunda dela e Bella me olhou chocada. –Fica quietinha ou vai tomar umas palmadas! – fechei a porta do estúdio apagando a luz em seguida, entrei em casa fechando a porta atrás de mim, tranquei a da frente com ela em meu ombro estava estranhamente calada. – Bella?

- Vá à merda! – prendi o riso, dando outra palmada naquela bunda gostosa. – Olha a boca!

- Quer me colocar no chão?

- Ainda não! Você precisa de um banho, está cheirando a tequila!- subi as escadas ignorando seus protestos e ao chegarmos a nossa suíte a levei direto para o banheiro e somente lá a coloquei de novo no chão. Seus cabelos estavam revoltos e bagunçados, seu rosto estava vermelho, e Bella tinha os olhos estreitados.

- Você me bateu! – disse fazendo bico.

- Não bati, só lhe dei algumas palmadas, é diferente! Machucou? – perguntei alisando o local, ouvindo minha mulher arfar.

-Não... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Foi até excitante! – não tinha como não rir, Bella bêbada perdia completamente o filtro.

- Não sabia que gostava de levar umas palmadas? – Bella mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Eu disse que foi excitante, e não que eu havia gostado! Agora se me der licença, vou tomar o meu banho! – Bella deu um passo para traz se afastando de mim. - A não ser... – ela me lançou um olhar sedutor, novamente mordendo os lábios. Porra aquilo foi sexy!

- A não ser? - a incentivei.

- A não ser que você queira me ajudar, isso se souber esfregar direitinho, é claro. – dizia enquanto desabotoava a blusa.

- Não me provoca Bella... – arfei ao vê-la desabotoar o jeans, o deslizando por aquele corpo perfeito, mas se desequilibrou e quase foi para o chão se eu não a segurasse firme.

- Ops! – soltou rindo em seguida, não tinha como não rir com ela. –Você é tão forte!

-Sou?

-Humrum. – grunhiu lambendo os lábios, a ajudei a deslizar o jeans por suas pernas, ela vestia somente uma cacinha minúscula e o sutiã. Bella abriu o fecho frontal de seu sutiã, revelando aqueles peitos perfeitos e firmes. Seus mamilos estavam intumescidos, implorando por atenção, foi minha vez de lamber os lábios e aquilo pareceu excitá-la ainda mais. Seus olhos castanhos exalavam luxuria e desejo.

Ela deu dois passos levando as mãos a minha camisa, e sem quebrar o olhar se livrou dela, aproximou-se ainda mais, deslizando a ponta do nariz pelo meu peito sentindo o meu cheiro.

-Adoro seu cheiro... Não o perfume, o seu cheiro... O cheiro da tua pele... É tão bom. – arfei ao sentir sua língua substituir seu nariz. – Hmmm... – gemeu em seguida.

-Bella... – suas mãos circundavam a minha calça, ela desatou o cinto, e ao deslizar meu zíper, fez questão de roçar seus dedos pela minha ereção. Puxei-a pela nuca tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz, sentindo minha calça cair aos meus pés.

Bastou que minhas mãos fossem para sua cintura e Bella saltou, enlaçando meu quadril, sem romper o beijo, entrei com ela no Box ligando a ducha. Ela arfou quando suas costas tocaram o azulejo frio, deslizei meus lábios por sua pele, dando a devida atenção àqueles mamilos, acariciando um enquanto sugava, lambia e mordia o outro, ouvindo Bella gritar meu nome.

Me livrei da minha boxer já molhada, assim como de sua calcinha, deslizando pra dentro dela em uma estocada firme.

- Isso... – gemeu abrindo seus olhos os fixando aos meus, senti suas coxas se apertarem ainda mais em torno de mim, seus calcanhares cruzados me prendendo ali, como se eu tivesse alguma intenção de sair. Ela movia seus quadris, enquanto me apertava dentro de si, me proporcionando um prazer alucinante. – Vem Edward... Me foda! – definitivamente ela perdia o filtro quando bebia, aumentei meu ritmo a acompanhando.

- Assim...

- Mais forte... – a obedeci vendo seus peitos saltarem com a força com que investia contra ela, o som dos nossos corpos se chocando me excitava ainda mais. Bella me apertou ainda mais forte, seu corpo tencionou-se e minha esposa estremeceu em um orgasmo intenso, me levando junto com ela.

Deixei minha cabeça cair entre seus seios, estava ofegante e ainda imerso no intenso prazer que acabara de sentir, suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos, enquanto ela retomava o fôlego.

-Eu te amo... – disse ainda ofegante. – Tive tanto medo... – ergui minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar, seus olhos estavam marejados. – Tive medo de você desistir e...

- Shhh... Jamais desistiria de você, Bella, jamais! Acabou meu amor, está tudo terminado, eu juro.

- Ela não vai aceitar assim tão fácil, Edward!

- Não me importa Bella, eu tentei fazer romper antes e ela simplesmente fugiu achando que assim me prenderia a ela. Aquilo tudo foi uma cena, um jogo, Tanya só não contava com o fato de que eu já pertencia a você... – beijei seus lábios. – Na verdade acho que sempre pertenci, eu te amo Bella, te amo!

Depois de um banho, no qual provei a ela o quanto sou bom em esfregar, fomos pra cama, onde eu e minha esposa insaciável, nos amamos uma vez mais.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Despertei com os fracos raios de sol entrando no meu quarto, meu corpo estava todo dolorido, a sensação era de que havia dançado a noite toda, me sentia cansada. Tentei abrir os olhos e gemi ao fazê-lo, minha cabeça doía, e doía muito.

- Bom dia. – ouvi aquela voz meio rouca sussurrar próximo ao meu ouvido. – Tome isto, vai se sentir bem melhor. – abri meus olhos para me deparar com o meu marido, recém-tomado banho, segurando um copo que fervilhava e dois comprimidos.

- Bom dia, o que é isso?

- Meu pai receitou, é tiro e queda para ressaca. – me esforcei pra levantar, tomando o antiácido e os comprimidos. – Agora volte a descansar.

- Acho melhor eu tomar um banho! – só então notei que eu estava nua, completamente nua. – Porque dormi sem roupa? – Edward deu um sorriso sacana.

-Você não dormiu sem roupa... – senti meu rosto queimar, com certeza eu estava corando horrores. – Não fique assim amor, não estava nada tímida ontem. – gemi afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos, ouvindo meu amado marido rir.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

-Antes ou depois de Jazz? – senti meus olhos saltarem.

- Jazz esteve aqui?

- Não se lembra? – somente assenti. - Ele te encontrou dançando com o som no ultimo volume, lá no estúdio, você tinha uma garrafa de tequila na mão. – novamente gemi.

-E depois?

- Eu te levei para o quarto, pra que tomasse um banho... – flashes pipocaram em minha mente, eu de cabeça pra baixo, as palmadas em minha bunda.

- Você me bateu?

- Não, só lhe dei algumas palmadas, você estava com a boca muito suja! – novamente senti meu rosto queimar. – Não fique assim sua boba, nós só fizemos amor... De forma excitante e muito, mas muito prazerosa Bella... – ele roçou seus lábios aos meus. – Por pouco não me mata de tanto prazer.

- Mentiroso!

- Vai se lembrar, vai ver! – disse divertido estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Vá tomar seu banho, enquanto isso, vou preparar seu café da manhã.

-Não sei se quero comer, estou enjoada.

- É natural, vou preparar um suco pra você, tá ok? – somente assenti.

Fui em direção ao banheiro e minha mente foi tomada por mais flashes:

_Eu disse que foi excitante, e não que eu havia gostado! Agora se me der licença, vou tomar o meu banho! A não ser... _

_A não ser? _

_A não ser que você queira me ajudar, isso se souber esfregar direitinho, é claro..._

Corei somente com a lembrança, entrei debaixo do chuveiro e imagem de nós dois nos amando ali, minhas costas contra o azulejo, o prazer que sentia enquanto Edward beijava meus seios me invadindo, me tomando pra si de forma imensamente prazerosa.

_Shhh... Jamais desistiria de você, Bella, jamais! Acabou meu amor, está tudo terminado, eu juro... Não me importa Bella, eu tentei fazer romper antes e ela simplesmente fugiu achando que assim me prenderia a ela. Aquilo tudo foi uma cena, um jogo, Tanya só não contava com o fato de que eu já pertencia a você..._ _Na verdade acho que sempre pertenci, eu te amo Bella, te amo! _

Enquanto me vestia, me lembrei de que estávamos fazendo uma semana de casados, desci sentindo um cheirinho delicioso de café e panquecas. Ao chegar à cozinha, ele estava virando a panqueca e eu me perguntava se tinha algo que esse homem não sabia fazer.

-O cheiro está maravilhoso! – Edward sorriu daquele jeito tentador.

- Que bom, está com fome agora?

- Um pouco, desde quando cozinha? – perguntei tomando um gole de suco.

- Maria me ensinou uma coisa ou duas, e morávamos sozinhos em Dartmount, está lembrada? Se fosse por seu primo e Jasper, viveríamos de pizza e McDonalds.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – eu queria saber, eu precisava saber.

- E porque ta me perguntando?

-O que houve ontem? – Edward franziu o cenho. – Depois que sai de lá, o que aconteceu? – ele soltou um longo suspiro estendendo sua mão pra mim, ao aceitá-la Edward me puxou para o seu colo.

Edward disse que assim que sai, ligou para Alice, pois sentia tanta raiva que não responderia por si, se matasse Tanya, por ter estragado nossa noite, segundo ele. Somente quando Alice chegou é que voltou ao apartamento, e exigiu que Tanya fosse colocar uma roupa! Sobre a conversa que tiveram em si, ele foi bem discreto e respeitei isso, Alice me diria o que eu precisava saber, já que segundo Edward ela esteve lá o tempo todo.

- E o que você tinha pra me contar ontem? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- A fundação receberá um prêmio importante, em um evento anual que premia entidades filantrópicas.

- Isso é maravilhoso, eu já ouvi falar deste prêmio.

- Recebi um memorando dizendo que serei o homenageado da noite, por ser o mais novo a presidir uma fundação deste porte e fui cotado para os melhores do ano!

- Uau!- foi o que consegui dizer. - Isso... Isso é incrível, Edward!

- E eu devo tudo isso a você! – estalei a língua revirando os olhos. – Foi você que me apresentou o projeto, era o seu sonho, está lembrada?

- E você o tornou realidade, mesmo me odiando...

- Eu nunca te odiei... Só me sentia magoado, frustrado, havia feito tantos planos para nós e...

-Estamos aqui, não estamos? Juntos e casados, aposto que não havia planejado isto! – ele riu, mas ficou sério de repente.

- E se eu te dissesse que tinha planos para nos casarmos?

- Mas...

- Sei que estávamos juntos há pouco tempo, e não seria uma coisa imediata, e sim a longo prazo, o que estou querendo dizer Bella, é que você mudou a minha vida por completo. Meu modo de ver a vida e o mundo ao meu redor, por isso eu digo e afirmo, que devo tudo isso única e exclusivamente a você! – não tenho como colocar em palavras a emoção que senti ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma, eu simplesmente o beijei, o beijei com toda a paixão e todo o amor que eu sentia por aquele homem.

Alice confirmou as coisas que Edward disse e adicionou ouras, segundo minha cunhada Tanya havia voltado por causa da indicação da fundação e Edward, que alegou ter sido avisada para a confirmação de sua presença como acompanhante dele. Mas minha amiga me garantiu que já havia dado um jeito nisso e que o erro seria corrigido.

Também disse que a discussão entre os dois foi pesada, e que Edward foi honesto com ela, que falou sobre o casamento e o fato de sempre ter me amado, que gostava muito dela e o que tiveram foi muito bom, mas que jamais havia prometido algo a mais do que ele lhe oferecera. O que a deixou furiosa, segundo Alice, a vadia o esbofeteou e que ameaçou acabar comigo e com ele.

- Acha mesmo que ela pode fazer algo contra ele?

- Ela não é louca Bella, Tanya tem seus podres, nem de longe é a boa moça que gosta de aparentar, é uma vadia, mimada e egoísta. E deixei bem claro que se ela se atrever a se meter com ele ou com você, eu trago tudo a publico e acabo com a carreira dela.

- Não acha isso muito radial?

- Vindo da mulher que deu uma surra nela dentro de um banheiro. – dei de língua pra ela que riu debochada. – Agora chega deste assunto, vamos falar sobre a festa que oficializará seu casamento, já falou com seus pais?

-Não, e não sei como dizer, principalmente ao Charlie!

- Tenho que concordar que será bem complicado, mas não pode adiar isso por mais tempo, Bella, logo isso virá a publico e já imaginou a reação dele ao saber por outra pessoa? – eu não queria nem pensar.

No sábado mesmo liguei para minha mãe, Edward estava ao meu lado, não foi uma conversa fácil, ele explicou a ela que rompeu seu relacionamento assim que Tanya voltou de viagem. Que a culpa de termos nos casados as pressas foi dele, que me amava demais e que não podia mais ficar sem mim, ou sem Thony. Não preciso dizer que minha mão chorou emocionada, dona Esme era mesmo uma figura, mas como Alice exigiu que oficializássemos as coisas.

- Agora só falta seu pai! – disse assim que desligamos. – Acha que ele vai me matar?

- Não acho que seja pra tanto, mas nunca se sabe! – ele me olhou assustado.

- Acha que devemos levar reforços?

- Quem?

- Alice, ele adora Alice! Minha mãe sabe bem como controlá-lo, se lembra no hospital?

-Até que não é uma má ideia, o que acha de um almoço amanhã, chamamos todos aqui e daremos a noticia, pelo menos ele não vai te matar na frente de tantas testemunhas!

- Engraçadinha!

Foi exatamente o que fizemos, Edward ligou para os seus pais, enquanto eu ligava para o meu. Ligamos para Alice, Emmett e Jake, afinal, Leah faz parte da família agora. Minha madrinha e sogra, veio mais cedo para me ajudar, e Edward fez questão de chamar a tal Maria. Ele disse que não abre mão de levá-la para nossa casa, quando nos mudarmos.

- Maria, esta é Isabella, a minha esposa! – a mulher o olhou como se o mesmo fosse louco.

- Esposa? Mas...

- Nos casamos tem uma semana, em segredo!

- Quando vai criar juízo menino? – com aquela eu tive que rir. – Desculpe, é um prazer em conhecê-la Isabella.

- Bella, pode me chamar de Bella.

- Algo me diz que vocês duas se darão muito bem. - disparou Alice.

- E este aqui é o meu filho Thony! – Edward disse todo orgulhoso.

- Meu Deus! Como ele se parece com você... – com aquela tive que rir, não havia uma pessoa que não dissesse a mesma coisa. – Olá querido, sou Maria, e cuido de seu pai e destes marmanjos há um bom tempo! – dizia apontando para Emmett e Jasper.

- Oi! – meu pequeno disse tímido.

Nós mulheres ficamos na cozinha enquanto Edward, os garotos e tio Carlisle foram pra sala jogar conversa fora. Claro que a conversa girou em torno da volta dela e o rompimento, Alice narrava empolgada como tudo havia acontecido, para delírio de Rosálie e para minha surpresa de Maria também.

- Graças a Deus ele se livrou daquela peste! – tia Esme não conteve o riso. – Desculpe, mas nunca fui muito fã dela.

- Soube que iriam ficar um tempo no apartamento, vai mesmo pra lá, depois de tudo que houve? – Rose disse recebendo um olhar reprovador de Alice.

- Ainda não falamos sobre isto, e sinceramente não sei se consigo ficar naquele lugar, acho que jamais vou conseguir apagar da minha mente a imagem dela praticamente nua no meio daquela sala.

- Nem eu! – Alice disparou.

- Mas como vocês farão? – minha tia perguntou desta vez, pude sentir a preocupação em seu tom. – Está muito puxado para ele ir e vir todos os dias, e a casa vai levar um tempinho até estar pronta, ainda estão correndo os papéis e...

- Eu sei tia, também estive pensando nisso, eu estava disposta a ficar lá, foi para isso que Edward me levou ao apartamento aquela noite, para conhecê-lo, ele até me prometeu trocar a cama se eu aceitasse ficar por lá, mas...

- Bella, sei que não será fácil pra você, mas teremos muito trabalho pela frente, as reformas na casa, o evento e a festa que tomarão muito do nosso tempo e principalmente do seu. Lá, terá Maria, Rose, e Alice por perto, assim como os garotos. Tenha em mente que Edward é o seu marido agora e acho que meu filho provou o quanto te ama, não é?

- Sim.

- Então porque não esquece isso tudo, mude a decoração, troque alguns móveis, eu mesma posso te ajudar com isso, mas não deixe que a lembrança e a presença dela interfiram. Deixe sua marca naquele local, faça com que sua presença sobrepuja a dela, apague os vestígios dela completamente.

- E eu posso ajudá-la com isso! - Maria se ofereceu. – Será um imenso prazer! – o riso foi geral.

Tia Esme tinha razão, seria muito egoísmo meu fazê-lo ficar aqui, eu colocaria minha marca em cada milímetro daquele lugar. Depois eu teria uma boa conversa com Maria, já que ela estava disposta a me ajudar com isso. Finalmente eles haviam chegado e confesso que fiquei ainda mais nervosa.

- Me diz que não é você que está cozinhando Bells. – Jake disparou quando me viu sair da cozinha.

-Algum problema com isso Black?

- Nenhum, é claro! – disse me pegando em um de seus abraços de urso, o que não agradou em nada meu marido, pela cara de poucos amigos dele.

- Oi pai, como se sente? – ele ainda andava de muletas devido à perna engessada.

-Não vejo a hora de tirar essa droga, meu novo cargo está a minha espera, estão olhando para o mais novo delegado do Condado de Olímpia!

- Parabéns pai, quer dizer que daqui pra frente será chefe Swan?

-Só depois que assumir o meu posto. – disse orgulho, seus olhos fixos em Edward, no mínimo se perguntava o que ele faria aqui. – O que é isso? Alguma data importante a qual esqueci?

- É somente um almoço entre amigos Charlie, como nos velhos temos! – tia Esme se apressou em dizer. – Pena que Renée não pode vir, assim como Juliet e Alfred.

- Aqueles dois só sabem viajar! – Rosálie reclamou fazendo bico.

- Deixe os velhos curtirem a vida. – Jazz disse em defesa dos pais. – Já somos bem grandinhos pra nos virarmos sozinhos, não acha? –sua irmã em uma atitude muito adulta lhe deu de língua. Depois de cumprimentar a todos, meu pai encarou Edward que estava com Thony.

- Como vai? Thony me disse que contaram a verdade a ele, é bom saber que está criando juízo garoto!

- Pai! – o repreendi. – Não começa, por favor!

- E onde está a sua namorada? É namorada ou noiva? Porque ela não está aqui? – aquilo foi como um soco no meu estômago, não entendia porque meu pai implicava tanto com Edward?

- Não é nenhuma e nem outra, Charlie, rompemos. – Edward respondeu sério.

- Que pena, cheguei a pensar que desta vez criaria juízo e se casaria! – vi a mandíbula de Edward travar.

- Será que da pra deixar de implicar com ele? – falei impaciente.

- O que acha de servirmos o almoço?

- Uma ótima ideia, eu estou faminto! – disparou Seth, pra variar.

Fomos todos para a mesa, eu me sentei ao lado de Edward e meu pai não deixou aquilo escapar, é claro. Durante todo o almoço, nos olhava de um jeito estranho, ele se distraiu um pouco falando de esportes e pesca é claro!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Porque sinto que estão me escondendo algo? – disparou quando fomos para a sala.

- Maria, por favor, será que pode levar Thony lá pra fora e distraí-lo um pouco, temos um assunto sério a tratar aqui. – Edward pediu sob o olhar atento do meu pai, Maria rapidamente saiu com Thony.

- Desde quando ele dá ordens em minha casa? – meu pai exigiu me encarando, senti meu sangue ferver nas veias. – Escute aqui rapaz...

- Pensei que a casa fosse minha, pai? Não foi o que disse no hospital? Que eu poderia ficar com esta casa, já que a mamãe mora em Jacksonville e o senhor em La Push?

- Sim, mas...

- Edward não deu uma ordem, ele fez um pedido e o senhor está sendo grosseiro! E se o senhor faz tanta questão, pode ficar com a casa, eu vou me mudar mesmo em alguns dias! – dei de ombros enquanto falava, vi os olhos verdes de Edward praticamente saltarem, assim como os castanhos do meu pai.

- Como assim vai se mudar? Assim do nada? Para onde vai garota? E o seu namorado, o tal Paul?

- O que? Quem disse ao senhor que Paul é meu namorado?

- Eu pensei que fosse, vocês moravam juntos na Austrália, assim como em Londres, certo? Vivem juntos pra cima e pra baixo e...

- Paul é meu amigo pai, meu parceiro de dança e canto, e não meu namorado! – porque diabos todos pensavam que Paul e eu estávamos juntos? Edward me lançou um olhar como quem diz: _'Viu, não sou só eu que acho!'_

- Você precisa refazer sua vida, encontrar um bom moço e...

- Eu já encontrei pai, há muito tempo!

- Está namorando? Com quem? Ele é de Londres?É de boa família? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Não pai, eu não estou namorando, eu estou casada, Edward e eu nos casamos é isso!

- O que? – praticamente rugiu, indo do vermelho para diferentes tons de roxo. – Como assim se ele se casou com você?

- Nós nos casamos há uma semana, em Vegas!- houve uma troca de olhares entre Sue, Jake, Leah e Seth.

- Mas ele até ontem estava com a modelo, à namorada dele, noiva ou sei lá! Isabella não me diga que você se sujeitou a isso? O que fez a minha filha seu...

- Ele não fez nada! – falei em defesa do meu marido, ficando entre ele e meu pai. – Nada além de provar que ainda me ama, que sou importante pra ele, assim como Thony. Estamos casados e nada do que diga ou fale vai mudar isso! Estou feliz pai, será que não pode ficar feliz por mim também?

- Mas ele é comprometido, como pode se casar com você?

- Edward tentou romper o namoro antes de se casarem Charlie, mas Tanya viajou as pressas tentando evitar o rompimento. – explicou tia Esme.

- Pelo visto todos aqui sabiam desta insanidade, menos eu, não é? Sua mãe sabe disso?

- Contei a ela ontem e ela compreendeu e aceitou.

-O que eu podia esperar de Renée! Ela acobertou você a vida toda!

- Tio, o importante é que estão juntos e...

- Ele nem teve a decência de romper com uma para casar com a outra! Desde quando estão juntos? Desde quando se tornou amante dele? – exigiu furioso.

- Charlie, cuidado com o que fala! – tio Carlisle interveio.

- Também sabia disso Carl? Como pôde deixar seu filho transformar minha filha em uma...

- Acha que sou uma vagabunda porque me casei com o homem que eu amo? Sabe por que a mamãe aceitou? Ou como o senhor mesmo acaba de dizer, ela me acobertou a vida toda? Porque ela sabe que eu o amo desde menina! Que eu sempre amei Edward, sempre! Sei que errei ao me envolver com ele enquanto ainda estava com outra, tentei evitar que isso acontecesse, mas eu o amo, o que eu poderia fazer? Fugir outra vez, ser infeliz o resto da minha vida? Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu pensei em mim, pai, na minha felicidade, única e exclusivamente e sinceramente? Não me arrependo nenhum pouco! Porque sei que ele me ama, que corresponde ao que sinto aqui dentro e isso me basta!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	40. CAP 39

**Pra animar a segundona de vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu sabia que com o pavio curto de Bella as coisas desandariam, mas confesso que suas palavras me tocaram fundo, ela me amava, me amava e confiava em mim, e aquilo me deu coragem para enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Charlie? – o chamei e o homem me lançou um olhar assustador.

- É senhor Swan pra você rapaz. – Bella bufou ao meu lado revirando os olhos.

- Como quiser senhor Swan, será que podemos ter um particular? – ela me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos arregalados como quem diz: 'Pirou?'

- No meu antigo escritório! – disse mancando na direção do pequeno corredor, assentiu o seguindo.

- Ficou maluco?

- Confie em mim amor. – ela somente assentiu me olhando com preocupação, o segui pelo corredor, ele me esperava com a porta aberta.

- O que diabos fez a minha filha? Como pôde se casar com ela ainda namorando outra? O que você tem nessa tua cabeça rapaz? – disparou uma vez que estávamos a sós.

- Eu amo sua filha Charlie!

- Ama? Mas até outro dia desfilava por ai com aquela modelo, a sobrinha dos Hale.

- Sei que as coisas aconteceram rápido demais e está difícil de acompanhar, mas quero que saiba que eu amo sua filha, e só agi desta forma porque tive medo de perdê-la outra vez... Medo de que Bella desaparecesse novamente... Quando tentei falar com Tanya, ela fugiu para a Itália, acreditando que com isso me manteria ao seu lado, Bella se manteve afastada...

- Não o suficiente pelo que vejo.

- A culpa foi minha, Charlie, eu insisti, nós nos amamos muito, e não é de hoje o senhor sabe disto... Eu me casei com ela, porque a amo, e não sei mais como viver sem Bella e sem Thony, eu preciso deles comigo, ao meu lado!

- Nãopoderiam ter feito as coisas de maneira normal? Tinha que ser às escondidas, em Vegas?

- Tem toda razão de estar bravo conosco, meus pais também não aprovaram a ideia no inicio, mas já estamos casados e acabo de comprar uma casa, mas ela vai levar um tempo para ficar do nosso jeito, por isso Bella e Thony estão indo morar comigo em Seattle, no meu apartamento.

- Porque não moram aqui?

-Meu trabalho é lá, e Bella pretende trabalhar por lá também, sem contar a escolinha de Thony, fica inviável morar aqui.

- Entendo, mas isso não significa que aceito!

- Sei que não confia em mim, mas me de uma chance de lhe provar que amo sua filha e que a felicidade dela é a coisa mais importante pra mim. – Charlie parecia ponderar minhas palavras.

- Mas não reconheço este casamento, terão que se casar do modo tradicional!

- Nós nos casaremos do modo tradicional, mas não agora, ainda não temos uma data definida e...

- E o que estão esperando?

- Estou sobrecarregado e Bella quer se estabilizar, nossa casa ainda não está pronta e eu acabo de romper um relacionamento de dois anos com uma pessoa publica, nos casarmos agora daria margem a falatórios desnecessários o senhor não concorda? Também gostaria de deixar claro que tanto para Bella, quanto para mim, este casamento é real e é valido!

- Acha que com isso vai limpar o nome dela? Primeiro você a tornou mãe solteira e agora a tornou uma...

- Cuidado com o modo a que se refere a minha esposa senhor Swan, não me faça esquecer o respeito que sempre tive pelo senhor, amo sua filha, e irei protegê-la de quem quer que seja! – ele me encarou por alguns segundos que pareceram séculos.

- Sua irresponsabilidade a afastou de mim por quatro anos, e agora que ela voltou, a está afastando novamente de mim, e está me afastando do meu neto.

- Thony é o meu filho, e foi sua intolerância a afastou senhor, não eu! – falei no mesmo tom, nós nos encaramos por um tempo, definitivamente ele não gostava de mim.

- Vou lhe dar um aviso meu jovem, se você a magoar, eu acabo com você, mesmo seus pais sendo meus melhores amigos, estamos entendidos?

- Isso não vai acontecer, lhe dou a minha palavra!

- Assim espero! – disse estendendo a mão pra mim, a aceitei de bom grado selando nosso pacto.

Ao chegarmos à sala todos nos olharam apreensivos, principalmente Bella, sorri piscando para ela que soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Como eu disse ao seu... – Charlie me olhou por um momento. – Digamos marido... – disse fazendo aspas no "marido". – Faço questão de que regularizem esta situação.

- Como assim? Nós somos casados e...

- Falo de um casamento tradicional, e não fugir no meio da noite pra se casar Deus sabe onde e por quem? – minha esposa bufou contrariada.

- Não se preocupe tio Charlie... – disparou Alice. – Já estou providenciando isto!

O restante do dia foi tranquilo, Thony estava caindo de sono, o garoto não parou um minuto, e enquanto Bella colocava ordem na bagunça, o levei lá pra cima e dei um belo banho nele, depois li uma história antes dele dormir. Quando terminei encontrei Bella entretida com algo em seu notebook.

- O que tanto vê ai? Parece tão concentrada.

- Estou vendo alguns sites que sua mãe me indicou. – disse dando de ombros.

- Minha mãe? Site de que? – me perguntei o que ela estaria aprontando?

- São sites de móveis e decoração de interiores.

- Pra a nossa casa? – perguntei me aproximando.

- Não, para o seu apartamento, faremos algumas modificaçõezinhas!

-Faremos?

- Sim, eu sua mãe e Maria!

- E que modificaçõezinhas serão estas? – disse retirando o notebook do seu colo, tentando obter sua total atenção, já que nosso filho dormia pesado.

- Teremos que preparar um dos quartos para Thony... – ela arfou quando a puxei pra que caísse deitada na cama. – Em sua suíte, daremos um fim naquela cama obviamente e Maria me garantiu que se livraria de qualquer vestígio da sua ex naquele lugar, alguma objeção?

- Nenhuma, mas acha mesmo necessário trocar a cama, é uma ótima cama.

- Isso não está em discussão, àquela cama está fora, por mim eu botava fogo, mas sua mãe achou melhor doá-la.

- E o que mais? – sussurrei em seu ouvido vendo seus pelos eriçarem, ela estava toda arrepiadinha.

- Ehh... Hmm... Bom... – Bella parecia não conseguir formar uma frase coerente, enquanto roçava meus dentes pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Quer dizer que resolveu ir morar no apartamento?

-Provisoriamente! – disse com o dedo em riste. – Mas saiba que só estou fazendo isso por você, Edward... Porque sei o quanto é cansativo ir e vir todos os dias. – disse acariciando meu rosto, eu estava sobre ela, apoiado em meus cotovelos, sustentando o peso do meu corpo que estava colado ao dela.

- Sei que ele não é um dos seus lugares favoritos, mas eu juro que será temporário.

- Não é o lugar em si, mas o que representa... Apesar de nos conhecermos desde que me entendo por gente, passamos tão pouco tempo juntos... No entanto, você e ela... Vocês compartilharam dois anos de suas vidas naquele lugar e...

- É somente um apartamento, Bella! Infelizmente não há como apagar o que houve e...

- Eu sei... – ela me cortou, seus lindos olhos castanhos já estavam marejados. - Além do mais a culpa foi minha, se eu tivesse voltado talvez...

- Talvez tivesse dado certo, talvez não, jamais saberemos, o que importa é aqui e agora, Bella, estamos juntos e casados.

- Tem razão!- disse abrindo as pernas, fazendo com que eu caísse entre elas. - E nós podemos perfeitamente enchê-lo de novas recordações, o que acha?- suas pernas envolveram meu quadril, e Bella se moveu, estava me provocando.

- Hmm... – gemi movendo meu quadril contra ela, fazendo com que sentisse o quanto me deixava duro. - Uma excelente ideia, senhora Cullen. – falei antes de beijá-la.

Na manhã seguinte minha linda e deliciosa esposa, estava com a corda toda, parecia empolgada com a ideia de redecorar o meu apartamento. Minha mãe havia falado comigo sobre os motivos de Bella não querer ir morar lá e não a culpava, por isso nem me importei com o fato dela praticamente redecorá-lo. Eu mesmo já havia me livrado de algumas coisas de Tanya que estavam por lá, como fotos, roupas, lingerie entre outras coisas, mesmo assim pedi para que Maria procurasse mais uma vez.

- Quer ficar com o meu carro? – perguntei enquanto tomava meu café.

- Eu tenho um carro sabia? – disparou sarcástica.

- Sinceramente não sei se podemos chamar aquilo de carro? – o olhar que ela me lançou não era dos melhores.

- Ela tá um pouquinho velha, mas é uma excelente caminhonete. – disse fazendo bico.

- Amor, aquilo está se desfazendo! – desta vez ela estreitou o olhar, levando as mãos à cintura.

- Quer, por favor, parar de falar mal do meu carro!

- Aquela coisa foi um carro há pelo menos uns trinta anos, Bella!

- Argh! Você é pior que sua irmã!- cuspiu entre os dentes. – E pra sua informação vou com sua mãe, portanto não irei com a caminhonete, satisfeito?

- Muito, me liga mais tarde, quem sabe a gente não almoça juntos?

-Vou pensar no seu caso! – e lá estava aquele biquinho lindo que me dava vontade de morder.

- Não fica brava comigo... – pedi a puxando para o meu colo. – Apesar de que eu adoro esse biquinho. – disse antes de prendê-lo entre meus dentes, em seguida a beijei.

- Eca! – Bella praticamente saltou do meu colo ao ouvir Thony, que ria enquanto caminhava até nós, ele vestia um pijama do homem aranha e tinha a cara inchada e os cabelos bagunçados. – Oi papai. – era indescritível a sensação que me tomava cada vez que ele me chamava de pai.

- Oi amigão, e ai, dormiu bem?

- Humrum!- grunhiu subindo sozinho em sua cadeira.

-Bom dia meu amor. – Thony fez bico para beijar sua mãe, ela o beijou indo preparar o cereal dele. Infelizmente não pude acompanhá-lo no café, eu já estava atrasado.

Me despedi dos dois e cai na estrada, durante o caminho recebi duas mensagens de Tanya pedindo para que eu retornasse suas ligações, ela havia me ligado várias vezes no sábado e no domingo e eu me perguntava o que ela poderia querer comigo? Eu mal havia entrado em minha sala quando Alice a adentrou praguejando, estava visivelmente irritada, furiosa eu diria.

-O que aconteceu? Porque tá assim? – será que ela havia perdido algum lançamento de alguma grife importante? Aquilo simplesmente a deixava possessa.

- Aquela vadia! – cuspiu furiosa. Aquela vadia conseguiu!

- Quem conseguiu o que. Alice? De quem está falando exatamente? – sinceramente eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Tanya! – o nome saiu de seus lábios como se fosse uma praga. – Acabo de receber uma ligação dos organizadores do evento.

- E? – perguntei ainda sem entender.

- E ai que eles voltaram atrás, você terá que ir com Tanya como sua acompanhante, porque além dos lugares serem marcados e... – me deixei cair sentado. - Pelo que consegui arrancar da organizadora, Tanya irá apresentar o grande prêmio da noite assim como irá entregá-lo.

- Merda! – foi o que consegui dizer. – E não há como mudar isso? – ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu contei a Bella e disse que ela seria minha acompanhante, o que vou fazer?

- Sinceramente eu não sei meu irmão, eu havia garantido a ela que estaria ao seu lado durante a cerimônia, mas o nome de Bella nem mesmo está na lista de convidados.

- Como não se Bella é minha esposa?

-Eles não sabem disso Edward! – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Não se esqueça de que todos pensam que você e Tanya ainda são um casal!

- Merda, merda, merda! Tem ideia do quanto isso vai complicar a minha vida? Como Tanya pôde aceitar tudo isso? Não tem clima para...

- Não seja ingênuo meu irmão, está claro que tem o dedo de Tanya nisso tudo, você achou mesmo que ela deixaria barato o fato de ter lhe dado um belo pé na bunda?

- Alice!

- É óbvio, que Tanya vetou a presença de Bella, aquela vadia está aprontando alguma.

- Para de chamá-la assim! – voltei a repreendê-la.

- Como diremos a Bella que ela não poderá ir ao evento tão importante pra você e para fundação?

- Eu mesmo falarei com ela, e sinceramente espero que Bella entenda.

- Juro que tente reverter à situação, eu havia falado com os organizadores, e eles a colocariam com você, não entendo!

- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo falo com ela, agora eu preciso preparar a minha aula.

- Eu sinto muito Ed, juro que tentei, mas...

- Tudo bem Alice, a culpa não é sua, tenho certeza que Bella compreenderá. – Alice assentiu saindo em seguida, minha vontade era de quebrar tudo, um evento de tamanha importância e a pessoa mais importante pra mim não estaria presente, merda!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Tia Esme chegou cerca de quarenta minutos depois que Edward havia saído, meu pequeno já estava devidamente arrumado e eu estava acabando de me aprontar, minha tia havia decorado o apartamento, portanto ela sabia exatamente o que e onde comprar.

Passamos a manhã toda entrando e saindo de lojas, segundo ela, sua equipe já estava no apartamento trabalhando no quarto de Thony, pois Edward havia pedido a ela já fazia um tempo para que montasse um quarto para o nosso pequeno lá.

A cama era imensa, e linda, com certeza a levaria para nossa casa depois, ela comprou alguns porta retratos e molduras, quando foi por volta de meio dia e vinte liguei para Edward.

- Oi, e ai, vai estar livre pra almoçar com a gente?

"Desculpe amor, mas eu estou atolado!" – sua voz estava estranha, parecia aborrecido com algo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disparei automaticamente.

"Só alguns imprevistos, eu realmente sinto muito, e como foi? Já providenciou tudo?"

- Sim, e sabe da melhor? – falei empolgada. - Sua mãe acha que podemos nos mudar em dois dias no máximo!

"Isso é realmente muito bom, infelizmente tenho que ir, te vejo em casa amor."

- Está bem, até mais tarde! – desliguei encarando o telefone.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – tia Esme perguntou chamando minha atenção.

- Edward estava estranho, ele se desculpou, mas não poderá vir.

- Então almoçamos nós. – disse animada, confesso que eu havia perdido um pouco do pique, algo me dizia que havia alguma coisa errada.

Depois do almoço voltamos para Forks, e enquanto Thony se divertia vendo TV, eu tentava encontrar algo na minha área, mas não havia nada a não ser a vaga para cantar e tocar em um bar dançante, em Seattle. Confesso que estava cada vez mais tentada a aceitar a oferta de Alice e Edward.

Meu marido havia chegado tarde àquela noite, estava calado e visivelmente cansado, brincou um pouco com Thony antes do jantar e depois que o colocou na cama, sentando-se a mesa da sala de jantar com alguns papéis e seu notebook. Li um pouco antes de adormecer e sinceramente não faço ideia de que horas ele veio pra cama.

Na manhã seguinte saiu cedo dizendo que tinha uma reunião importante logo pela manhã, passei o dia encaixotando minhas coisas antigas, para depois levar para nossa casa, por enquanto ficariam aqui em um dos quartos. Eu havia trazido pouca coisa de Londres, e segundo Paul ele já havia providenciado o envio das minhas roupas e objetos pessoais que ficaram em Londres, assim como o meu violão de estimação e minha guitarra.

Thony estava empolgado com a mudança, e ansioso para ver seu novo quarto, Edward havia chegado mais cedo e me ajudou a carregar o pequeno caminhão que aluguei, já que ele disse que não havia lugar para aquela velharia no prédio. Ele simplesmente detestava a minha caminhonete. Eu o observava enquanto carregava as caixas, meu marido parecia um pouco mais animado, mas podia sentir em meus ossos que havia algo errado.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque está assim? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Assim como? – era óbvio que estava se fazendo de desentendido.

- Você está estranho, distante, o que está acontecendo Edward? – vi meu marido soltar um longo suspiro me encarando em seguida, ele parecia tentar encontrar as palavras certas e aquilo me deixou em alerta.

- Aconteceu uma coisa e não sei como reagirá a ela...

- Que coisa? – perguntei tensa, sentindo aquele frio na espinha.

- A organização do evento, entrou em contato com Alice hoje e... – aquela hesitação estava me matando.

- E?

- Segundo eles está muito em cima para mudar nomes e tudo mais, Tanya será minha acompanhante oficial, já que para os organizadores ainda somos um casal. Além disso, ao que parece, ela é quem vai apresentar a premiação da noite e...

- E você não tem como desfazer este mal entendido? - perguntei o cortando, era óbvio que havia o dedo daquela vadia nisto tudo.

- Eu liguei tentando acertar as coisas, mas disseram que não há como mudar. – sua voz saiu angustiada.

- Tudo bem Edward... – eu disse tentando acalmá-lo. – Eles não tinham como saber sobre nós, sobre mim, é compreensível que...

- Não Bella, não é! - ele estava muito irritado com aquilo. – Era pra ser uma noite importante para mim e para a fundação, e eu queria você ao meu lado, o que ela ganha com isso? Alice insisti em dizer que Tanya fez de propósito, para nos atingir.

- Sabíamos que ela não deixaria o fato de ter se casado comigo passar em branco, me desculpe, mas sua é inconcebível para sua ex o fato de você preferir a mim do que a ela, mas sinceramente? Não vou permitir que isso aconteça Edward! Se ela quer se prestar a este papel ridículo, posando como sua namorada perante a sociedade depois de tudo que houve? O problema é dela, eu confio em você... – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Confio no que temos, nos que sentimos um pelo outro... Ele é tão forte, tão intenso que nem mesmo o tempo conseguiu mudar, quem dirá Tanya Denali. – Edward sorriu o meu sorriso favorito.

- Mas você deveria estar lá comigo, afinal a ideia inicial foi sua, se tudo isso existe hoje, é por sua causa! - pude ver a tristeza naquele par de olhos verdes que eu tanto amava, e eu a odiava por fazer aquilo com ele, conosco.

- E você a transformou em algo espetacular, algo grandioso, e não tem ideia do quanto me sinto orgulhosa de você. Não fique assim, será uma noite especial pra você, é o reconhecimento de todo seu esforço e dedicação, você mais do que ninguém merece estar lá e permita que aquela mulher mesquinha, mimada e vingativa estrague tudo.

- É por isso que eu te amo tanto! – disse me puxando para o seu colo, me sentei de frente pra ele, e dei graças por Thony estar dormindo tranquilo em seu quarto. – Pensei que você fosse surtar e...

- Pra ser sincera a minha vontade é de arrancar os olhos daquela... – me calei respirando fundo, antes de soltar um adjetivo à altura daquela vadia. – Mas infelizmente isso não nos ajudaria em nada, quanto ao evento em si, não podemos culpá-los, concorda?- ele somente assentiu. – Infelizmente para a grande maioria da sociedade você e ela ainda são um casal e pelo visto, Tanya não faz questão nenhuma de esclarecer os fatos.

- Pelo visto não!

- Então caberá a nós fazê-lo, depois deste bendito evento, certo?

- Certíssimo! Mesmo assim eu queria você lá comigo! -

- Mas eu vou estar lá, não ao seu lado, mas eu estarei.

- Como? Alice disse que seu nome não consta na lista de convidados e...

- Não importa, daremos um jeito! Ainda não sei ao certo, mas sei que Alice encontrará um meio.

- Ela já tentou e não conseguiu, ao que parece Tanya usou de sua influencia e...

- Não me importa o que aquela mulher usou... – meu tom foi firme. – Vou estar lá ou meu nome não é Isabella Marie Cullen. – novamente ele sorriu meu sorriso favorito. – Se é guerra que sua ex quer, é guerra que ela terá!

- E o que você vai fazer, pode-se saber?

- Vou mostrar aquela modelo metida a besta do que a bailarina de quinta é capaz! – falei encarando aqueles orbes verdes. -Além do mais, aquela sebosa não é a única pessoa influente de Seattle, não vou permitir que ela o tire de mim, nem mesmo por uma noite.

- Isso jamais vai acontecer.

- Não posso te perder outra vez... - minha voz falhou. - Não sei se suportaria.

- Assim como eu não suportaria perdê-la de novo. – disse segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. - Não vou permitir que nada, nem ninguém, nos afaste novamente, meu amor, jamais.

-Muito menos eu, você é meu Edward... Só meu.

- Completamente seu! – sussurrou antes de me beijar como somente ele sabia.

Edward disse que o evento seria em exatamente vinte dias, e eu precisava encontrar uma forma de estar entre a lista de convidados, mas como se nem mesmo Alice e o próprio Edward conseguiram? Achei melhor me concentrar primeiro em minha mudança para aquele bendito apartamento. Confesso que fiquei um pouco apreensiva ao me aproximar do prédio, Edward tinha certa razão, minha caminhonete destoava completamente de tudo ali, por isso a insistiu tanto pra que a deixasse em Forks.

Estavam todos lá, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosálie, assim como Maria, segundo eles vieram nos dar as boas vindas. A sala estava um pouco diferente do que me lembrava, os meninos carregavam as malas e algumas caixas para os quarto sob o comando de Maria.

- E então, gostou? – Alice perguntou ao meu lado. – Tenho que reconhecer que mamãe caprichou desta vez. – e minha amiga tinha toda a razão, havia algumas fotos minhas e outras de Thony espalhadas por toda a sala, ele havia perdido aquele ar de apartamento de solteiro. As molduras que havia comprado, cobriam uma parede com as fotos que tiramos naquela máquina no shopping. Edward, Thony e eu.

- Mas como...

- Mandei ampliá-las, ficou muito bom, não acha? – Edward disse deslizando sua mão pela minha cintura, me abraçando por trás, depositando um beijo na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Ficou lindo!

- Quer conhecer o restante? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Respeitem seu filho, pelo amor de Deus! – disparou Emmett pra variar. – Venha Jr, vamos conhecer seu quarto. – disse jogando meu filho no ombro, a risada infantil preencheu o lugar me fazendo esquecer por um momento que alguma vez Tanya Denali esteve ali.

O apartamento era enorme, subimos para onde, segundo Edward, ficavam os quartos, passamos pelo de Thony que mostrava tudo empolgado a Emmett, já que aquele fora seu antigo quarto, do outro lado, havia mais um quarto e finalmente havíamos chegado à suíte principal.

- Este é o nosso quarto, meu e seu. – sua voz saiu sussurrada e estremeci dos pés a cabeça quando mordicou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu nunca havia estado ali antes, então não posso dizer o quão diferente ficou, mas pela expressão de Edward, havia mudado e muito, sobre as mesinhas de cabeceira havia porta retratos com fotos de nós dois, assim como de nós três. A cama era mesmo muito grande e ocupava uma boa parte do quarto, na parede em frente, uma TV de tela plana e um móvel mais abaixo como DVD entre outras coisas. Havia duas portas, o banheiro era espaçoso e além do Box, havia uma linda banheira. O closet era enorme de um lado estavam às roupas de Edward e do outro estava vazio.

- Depois Maria ajuda você a organizar suas coisas aqui, o que achou?

- Ficou lindo! Você tinha razão, é um excelente apartamento.

- Será temporário, até que nossa casa fique pronta. – assenti me colocando na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios, bastou um breve roçar para que estivéssemos nos beijando loucamente.

Havia uma belíssima varanda com algumas espreguiçadeiras, a vista era linda dali, a cozinha era pequena, porém muito bem equipada, assim como a lavanderia. Edward tinha uma sala onde ficava seu piano, e mais alguns instrumentos, uma das paredes era repleta de livros e a outra de CDs e vinis.

Pedimos algumas pizzas e ficamos jogando conversa fora, aproveitei que os meninos estavam entretidos com o vídeo, para conversar com Alice e Rose sobre o bendito evento.

- Eu sabia que aquela ali, não deixaria barato, mas o que você vai fazer? Ou vai permitir que ela passe a noite toda com seu marido? – confesso que a pergunta de Rosálie me surpreendeu, afinal ela era a melhor amiga da vadia em questão!

- Primeiro preciso saber quem irá a este evento? Tem como saber Alice?

- Pensei em pedir ao meu pai para...

- Não Alice, eu não quero envolver seus pais, nem os pais de Rose nisto, só me arranje uma cópia da lista de convidados.

- Posso conseguir isso pra você, mas não acredito que consiga um convite assim de ultima hora Bella.

- Dei a minha palavra ao seu irmão que estaria lá e é isso que farei, nem que pra isso eu tenha que servir mesas! – as duas me olharam de um jeito estranho, eu só lamentava que Paul não estivesse aqui pra me ajudar, ele saberia exatamente o que e como fazer.

Não tinha como não notar a alegria de Edward pelo fato de Thony e eu estarmos ali, era visível. Meu marido havia se esforçado tanto, agora cabia a mim retribuir, por isso tratei de esquecer o fato de que aquela mulher esteve naquele apartamento, mas o mais difícil era esquecer o fato de que ela esteve com Edward.

Mas meu marido tinha um jeito todo especial de me fazer esquecer tudo, até mesmo o meu nome e assim que colocamos Thony na cama, Edward me levou para o quarto e me amou como somente ele sabia fazer.

Tenho que admitir que ter Maria por perto era ótimo, e me deixava com mais tempo livre, Alice havia me enviado a lista de convidados e tirando os Cullen e os Hale de conhecidos, restavam os Denali, e os Volturi é claro. Aro e Renata, Marcus, sua esposa assim como seus filhos Jane e Alec.

Alec era o único conhecido ali, e provavelmente sem acompanhante, será que ele me ajudaria? Liguei para Paul e contei tudo a ele, não preciso dizer que meu amigo quis pegar o primeiro voo para cá, foi um custo convencê-lo a terminar tudo por lá e voltar de vez. Afinal eu precisava dar um rumo a minha vida profissional e dependeria da volta dele. Meu amigo disse que Alec não era confiável, e que era visível o ciúme de Edward no coquetel, portanto não acreditava que o meu marido aprovasse qualquer coisa com ele envolvido, e que meu plano era muito arriscado.

- FICOU MALUCA? – Alice quase me deixa surda, quando contei o que pretendia fazer. – Tem ideia do quanto meu irmão odeia aquele cara? Ele estava a ponto de avançar em Alec naquele coquetel, Bella e...

- Por quê?

- E você ainda pergunta? O homem praticamente te devorava com o olhar, sem contar nas cantadas que nada discretas que ele lançou.

- Até onde eu saiba seu irmão estava acompanhado naquele coquetel, e de onde eu estava me parecia muito bem na companhia daquela... Daquela... Não me venha com essa Alice!

-É arriscado demais Bella, meu irmão vai surtar quando mencionar o nome dele, vai por mim.

- E o que eu faço Alice? Deixo aquela vadia levar a melhor? Se exibir ao lado do meu marido como se ainda fosse um casal?

- Isso não vai acontecer amiga.

- Não? Porque acha que Tanya fez tudo isso? Porque acha que me tirou da jogada? Ela vai jogar pesado Alice, viu os métodos dela, não viu?

- Eca, não precisa me lembrar!

- Pois é, por mais que eu tente aquela imagem ainda me atormenta, acredite! Mas Alec é a minha única chance, talvez se eu explicar a ele como tudo aconteceu...

- Aquele cara ta a fim de você criatura, acha mesmo que vai facilitar as coisas para Edward? Definitivamente Alec Volturi não é confiável, mas talvez Renata seja, e ela caiu de amores por você, assim como Aro!

- Mas o que Renata poderá fazer?

-Ela é muito influente nesse meio, e até onde sei os organizadores respeitam muito a opinião dela, quem sabe Renata Volturi não nos dá uma forcinha? – no mesmo instante, Alice ligou para a mulher marcando um encontro no restaurante do hotel onde estava hospedada, para o dia seguinte. E lá estávamos nós, naquele restaurante fino, naquele hotel luxuoso, Renata era mesmo uma simpatia e nos recebeu muito bem, e eu rogava pra que ela pudesse nos ajudar.

- Em que posso ajudá-la Alice? – disse toda solicita.

- Primeiro Bella vai te contar uma coisa, ouça-a com atenção e depois explicaremos o porquê estamos aqui. – contei tudo a Renata, desde o fato de nossos pais serem amigos desde o colégio, o que houve depois que voltei de Londres pela primeira vez, o modo como nos apaixonamos, tudo, até o momento em que parti e os motivos que me levaram a fazê-lo.

Falei sobre o meu arrependimento, sobre Thony e o nosso reencontro inesperado, expliquei a ela que tentamos nos manter distantes, afinal ele era comprometido.

- Mas o amor, a paixão e o desejo falaram mais alto, nós acabamos nos rendendo um ao outro, foi inevitável Renata! Eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas eu o amava demais, eu o amo demais!

-E Tanya nisso tudo? – perguntou séria.

- Edward tentou romper com Tanya... – Alice respondeu por mim. - Mas ela fugiu para Itália tentando evitar o inevitável, ela sempre soube que Bella foi a única mulher a qual Edward realmente amou, a qual ele ama! Meu irmão teve medo de que Bella desistisse de alguma forma, que novamente fosse embora, já que ainda estava ligado a Tanya de certa forma, então se casou com ela! – os olhos de Renata saltaram.

- Estão casados?

- Há quase três semanas!

- Meu Deus do céu! E Tanya sabe?

- Sabe! – novamente Alice faliu por mim. – Por isso voltou da Itália, foi procurara meu irmão como se nada tivesse acontecido, Edward rompeu com ela, como sempre fez uma cena, chorou e toda aquela encenação.

- Ela me parece gostar muito do seu irmão! – Renata apontou.

- Meu irmão é o objeto do desejo dela há uns bons anos, digamos assim, Edward se deixou envolver, estava ferido, com o coração partido e vulnerável e Tanya soube se aproveitar da situação! Mas acredite em mim quando digo que, Ed jamais quis se comprometer demais, compreende? Em fim, Tanya não aceitou muito bem o rompimento e usou de sua influência para vetar a presença de Bella no evento ao qual seu marido será o homenageado da noite.

- Compreendo!

- Tanya fez questão de não desfazer o mal entendido, já que para a grande maioria ela e Ed ainda estão juntos, Tanya sabe ser vingativa, Renata e sei que está aprontando alguma!

- E porque disse que precisava de mim? Você é tão influente quanto ela, porque não desfaz o mal entendido?

- Edward tentou, mas está muito em cima e não há como reverter.

- Entendo!

- Não é justo Tanya estar ao lado do meu irmão posando de boa moça! Tudo que Edward é hoje ele deve única e exclusivamente a Bella! – senti meus olhos saltarem, o que diabos ela estava fazendo? – Foi Isabella quem nos apresentou ao projeto inicial, a ideia foi dela, era o sonho dela! Quando Bella partiu, meu irmão dedicou-se plenamente ao projeto, o expandiu, o ampliou o tornando o que é hoje... Tudo por amor a ela. – disse apontando par mim. – Meu irmão era um cara nunca ligou pra nada além de farra e mulheres! Bella o mudou, o tornou um homem digno e responsável! Infelizmente meu irmão não pôde recusar a comparecer ao evento, ele é de extrema importância para a fundação e Tanya está usando isto a seu favor, está tentando minar o casamento deles, por não aceitar o fato de que Edward ama e sempre amou Isabella. – Renata nos olhava de forma inexpressiva, e aquilo me deixou apreensiva.

- Me deem dois dias! – pediu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, levando sua mão a minha. - Não se preocupe querida, daremos um jeito nisto. – afirmou confiante. – Estou feliz que ele tenha voltado pra você, agora muita coisa faz sentindo pra mim e tenho uma ideia, mas antes de repassá-la, darei alguns telefonemas.

- Eu sabia, sabia que Renata nos ajudaria! – Alice comemorou no carro, estávamos indo a caminho da fundação.

- O que será que ela tem em mente?

- Não sei, mas não importa, desde que te coloque no evento, certo?

-Certo!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Atendendo ao pedido especial da Betinha! Beijos linda! **


	41. CAP 40

**Aqui está ele, espero que gostem!**

**Não**** esqueçam de deixar seu comentário, ficaria imensamente grata em saber sua opnião! **

**Beijos a todas e até breve! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XL**

**POV ALICE**

Do restaurante fomos direto para a fundação, mal chegamos a minha sala e Mary, minha secretária avisou que Edward precisava falar comigo urgentemente, e eu me perguntava o que meu irmão queria comigo desta vez?

Entrei deixando minhas coisas sobre a mesa e saiu levando Bella comigo, eu rogava para que Renata conseguisse colocá-la no evento, Edward estava inconformado com o fato de ter que acompanhar Tanya. Ao chegarmos estranhei o fato da secretária dele não estar em seu posto.

-Ele não tem uma secretária? - ouvi minha cunhada e amiga perguntar.

- Tem, mas deve ter saído a pedido dele, ou algo do tipo, vamos. – a puxei em direção à porta da sala de Edward, dei duas batidinhas entrando em seguida. - O que há de tão urgente? – disparei ao entrar e levar Bella comigo é claro, mas estanquei ao ver que meu irmão não estava só.

Rachel, sua secretária lhe servia café, havia mais dois homens e uma mulher com ele e sinceramente não me lembrava de tê-los visto por aqui antes, Bella olhava em direção aos três com os olhos arregalados.

- Custa bater na porta, Alice? – Edward ralhou entre os dentes.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava ocupado, é que a sua secretária não estava então...

- Bella? – um dos homens disse ao ver minha cunhada atrás de mim, automaticamente os outros dois viraram-se. – Oh meu Deus! É você mesmo Isabella Swan? - o cara se levantou e veio em direção a Bella que parecia atônita, ele a abraçou com muita intimidade, o que não agradou em nada meu irmão.

- Brady?- Bella disse soltando-se dele bruscamente. – Mas o que diabos faz aqui? – era impressão minha ou minha amiga não havia gostado nada de vê-lo, de onde será que eles se conhecem?

-Estou na cidade a negócios, e você, o que faz aqui baby? – vi meu irmão cerrar as mãos em punho, sua mandíbula estava travada, ele estava a ponto de voar no pescoço do infeliz.

- Não me chame assim! – Bella exigiu tomando certa distância dele. – Sabe que detesto que me chamem assim! Sou de Forks está lembrado?

- Mas estamos em Seattle? O que faz aqui? – meu irmão limpou a garganta encarando os dois que pareciam terem se esquecido dos demais na sala.

-De onde se conhecem? – pelo seu tom a coisa iria feder.

- Fomos namorados! – Brady respondeu sorrindo, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Nós não fomos namorados, Brady! – estava visivelmente irritada. – Eu não chamaria aquilo que tivemos de namoro! - meu irmão a encarava de forma nada boa e o tal Brady tinha os olhos semicerrados.

-Brady, o que está acontecendo aqui?- exigiu a mulher se levantando também, era alta e muito bonita, e o tal Brady. Uau! Ele era o maior gato!

- Esta é Isabella, Isabella Swan, aquela de qual lhe falei, está lembrada?

- A sua ex? – novamente Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Nós não fomos namorados! – voltou a dizer. - O fato de termos trocados alguns beijos não nos torna namorados, Brady! – cuspiu furiosa.

-Você falou igual àquele babaca do Paul! – o homem disparou no mesmo tom. – E por falar nele onde está a sua sombra? Você não dá um passo sem que aquele cara esteja na tua cola. – ouvi os dentes de Edward ranger.

- Acredito que isso não seja de sua conta, não devo satisfações a você e nem a ninguém além do meu marido!

- Está casada?- o homem praticamente berrou. – Se casou com Paul não é? Eu sabia! – disse jogando os braços para o alto. – Vocês nunca me enganaram, todo aquele papo de amizade... Vai me dizer que ele também é o pai do seu filho?

- Não! Paul não é o meu marido e muito menos o pai do meu filho! – novamente cuspiu furiosa. – Edward é o pai de Thony e o meu marido! –os olhos do tal Brady pareciam que saltariam a qualquer momento, ele olhava de Bella para Edward atônito.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, ele é o meu marido.

- Alice... – meu irmão me chamou, estava sério. – Será que pode acompanhar o senhor Stanford, a senhorita Miller e o senhor Busson e mostrar-lhes o anfiteatro? Por favor, peço que vocês a acompanhem, minha irmã é quem cuida deste departamento. – pelo que sabia, eu somente fui responsável pela inauguração, o anfiteatro não era meu departamento, mas eu é que não era louca de discordar naquele momento.

-Sou Alice Cullen, me acompanhem, por favor. – os três somente assentiram, me acompanhando assim como Rachel, que tinha os olhos saltados, provavelmente também tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali, Bella veio em direção à porta, mas meu irmão a deteve.

- Você fica! – ele disse fechando a porta em seguida. Droga, eu queria tanto saber o que estava rolando, mas Isabella iria me explicar direitinho essa história de namorado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Eu estava reunido com Brady Stanford, Hulien Miller e Laurent Busson, estavam interessados no anfiteatro. Eles o queriam por uma temporada inteira e eu não sabia o que fazer, afinal com tudo que havia acontecido, me esqueci completamente de contratar alguém para gerenciá-lo, eu estava atolado demais e a única que tinha ideia de custo e todas estas coisas era Alice.

Tentei entrar em contato come ela, mas minha irmã havia saído com Bella, nenhuma das duas quisera me dizer o que estavam aprontando, mas com certeza aprontavam alguma. Pedi a Rachel que nos trouxessem um café, enquanto ouvia Stanford e a senhorita Miller dar detalhes do espetáculo, pelo que havia entendido seria um musical como aqueles da Broadway, com atuação canto e dança.

- Com licença senhor Cullen! – Rachel pediu ao entrar, ela nos servia quando a porta se abriu de repente.

- O que há de tão urgente? – Alice disparou ao entrar na minha sala sem bater, Rachel congelou ao meu lado, minha irmã estancou ao ver que não estava só e minha esposa tinha os olhos arregalados na direção dos três sentados em frente a minha mesa. _**"O que Bella fazia aqui?" **_

- Custa bater na porta, Alice? – cuspi entre os dentes, ela tinha aquela mania insuportável.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava ocupado, é que a sua secretária não estava então...

- Bella? – Stanford a chamou com se a conhecesse. - Oh meu Deus! É você mesmo Isabella Swan? – ele teve a cara de pau de ir até ela e abraçá-la com muita intimidade e eu me perguntava: _**"Que porra é esta? De onde ele a conhecia?".**_

- Brady?- minha esposa se afastou dele bruscamente. - Mas o que diabos faz aqui? – ela não parecia feliz em revê-lo, quem era esse cara? Senti o ciúme me corroer.

-Estou na cidade a negócios, e você, o que faz aqui baby?

"_**BABY? Esse babaca tá chamando minha esposa de BABY?"**_ – minhas mãos cerraram-se em punho, eu tentava me controlar, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

- Não me chame assim! – Bella exigiu novamente se afastando dele. – Sabe que detesto que me chamem assim! Sou de Forks está lembrado? – a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que estava irritada.

- Mas estamos em Seattle? O que faz aqui?

-De onde se conhecem? – perguntei limpando a garganta, chamando a atenção, afinal os dois pareciam ter se esquecido dos demais.

- Fomos namorados! – definitivamente eu não estava pronto para aquela resposta, meu olhar foi para Isabella que bufava revirando os olhos.

- Nós não fomos namorados, Brady! – ralhou furiosa. - Eu não chamaria aquilo que tivemos de namoro! – Stanford a encarava com estreitando os olhos.

-Brady, o que está acontecendo aqui?- Hulien exigiu incomodada, talvez não tanto quanto eu, mas visivelmente incomodada.

- Esta é Isabella, Isabella Swan, aquela de qual lhe falei, está lembrada? – a mulher olhou para Isabella, medindo-a dos pés a cabeça.

- A sua ex?

- Nós não fomos namorados! – minha esposa se exaltou. - O fato de termos trocados alguns beijos não nos torna namorados, Brady!

"_**O QUE?"**_

-Você falou igual àquele babaca do Paul! – Stanford revidou o tom. - E por falar nele onde está a sua sombra? Você não dá um passo sem que aquele cara esteja na tua cola. – pelo visto eu não era o único a me incomodar com a presença dele.

- Acredito que isso não seja de sua conta, não devo satisfações a você e nem a ninguém além do meu marido! – até que enfim ela havia lembrado que tinha um marido!

- Está casada?- ele me pareceu chocado. - Se casou com Paul não é? Eu sabia!Vocês nunca me enganaram, todo aquele papo de amizade... Vai me dizer que ele também é o pai do seu filho? – que porra era aquela?

- Não! Paul não é o meu marido e muito menos o pai do meu filho! – Bella estava realmente furiosa, mas eu estava mais. – Edward é o pai de Thony e o meu marido! – Stanford virou-se pra mim com os olhos saltados, engolindo seco, voltando a olhar para a minha esposa que lhe lançava um olhar mordaz.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, ele é o meu marido. – Bella disparou erguendo o queixo, empinando aquele narizinho lindo.

- Alice... – a chamei. - Será que pode acompanhar o senhor Stanford, a senhorita Miller e o senhor Busson e mostrar-lhes o anfiteatro? Por favor, peço que vocês a acompanhem, minha irmã é quem cuida deste departamento. – ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, mas nada disse, depois eu me acertava com ela.

-Sou Alice Cullen, me acompanhem, por favor. – ela pediu aos três de forma educada, Rachel a acompanhou e Bella fez menção de sair também.

- Você fica! – falei fechando a porta, passando a chave, pude ver os olhos dela arregalar-se e minha linda esposa engolir seco. – O que diabos houve aqui? De onde conhece Brady Stanford? – meu tom foi cortante, mas eu não conseguia me controlar.

- Nos conhecemos na Austrália, a cerca de um ano e meio... Eu... Eu me sentia tão só e todos diziam que eu tinha que seguir em frente... Brady vivia me cercando, ele era tão carinhoso e... – disparou tropeçando nas palavras. – Droga Edward! Eu disse a você que havia tentando, mas... Mas nós não passamos de alguns beijos e amassos. – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto. Não poderia condená-la por tentar me esquecer, eu mesmo havia feito aquilo me envolvendo com Tanya, mas só em saber que aquele homem a beijou, a tocou me fazia o sangue ferver. – Desculpe, mas eu realmente fiquei chocada em vê-lo aqui.

Eu nada disse, infiltrei minha mão por seus cabelos encontrando sua nuca, puxando-a pra mim de forma brusca e possessiva, tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz. Minha língua invadiu aquela boca maravilhosa ávida pela dela, minha esposa levou alguns segundos antes de corresponder ao beijo.

Suas mãos infiltraram-se pelos meus cabelos, indo para minha nuca, confesso que adorava quando ela fazia aquilo. Minha outra mão percorreu a lateral de seu corpo, repousando em sua bunda, a qual apalpei com gosto, eu simplesmente adorava aquela bunda. Ouvi Bella soltar um leve gemido, aquilo a excitava, eu mesmo já estava excitado, duro como uma rocha.

Movi meu quadril fazendo com que sentisse o quanto a desejava, o quanto me deixava louco de desejo, em reposta uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo meu peito, descendo cada vez mais até que Bella me tocou sobre a calça. Ela o acariciava enquanto sua língua e a minha se enroscavam em uma dança excitante. Me movi, nos guiando em direção a minha mesa, a ergui fazendo com que se sentasse sobre ela, ficando entre suas pernas.

- Edward... – Bella gemeu quando abandonei seus lábios para percorrer sua pele macia e cheirosa.

- Shh... Tem que ficar quietinha meu amor. – pedi me livrando de sua blusa, precisa mais que tudo estar dentro dela.

- Pensei que estivesse... Que estivesse bravo comigo... – dizia entre arfadas, mordeu os lábios com força quando abocanhei seu seio, deixando minha língua brincar com seu mamilo.

- Não estou bravo com você, só com a situação em si. – respondi entre beijos que distribuía por sua pele, enquanto me livrava de sua calcinha, colocando-a no bolso no meu paletó. Ergui sua saia deixando sua intimidade exposta pra mim, quando a toquei seu corpo arqueou-se, estava tão excitada, completamente molhada e pronta pra mim.

Suas mãos lutavam contra o meu cinto, enquanto eu a penetrava com meus dedos, acariciando seu ponto mais sensível, novamente ela se arqueou e desta vez não conteve um gemido. A beijei tentando abafa-los, finalmente Bella conseguiu abrir minhas calças e as arriou junto com a boxer.

- Ooh Deus... – soltou quando a invadi em uma estocada firme, ela era sempre tão quente, tão apertada, tão molhada... Eu não me cansaria nunca de fazer amor com Bella, nunca era da mesma forma, cada vez era única... Cheia de amor, paixão, desejo e muito, mas muito prazer.

Eu estava fazendo sexo com a minha esposa sobre a mesa do meu escritório! E aquilo era quente como o inferno! Bella me enlaçou com suas pernas, cruzando seus tornozelos em minhas costas, me dando mais acesso a ela, permitindo que eu me aprofundasse ainda mais e atingisse aquele ponto especifico.

-Porra como isso é bom... – praticamente gritou estremecendo dos pés a cabeça, ela me apertou ainda mais dentro de si, e aquele era o sinal de que gozaria. Aumentei a intensidade e o ritmo das minhas investidas e juntos explodimos em puro prazer.

- Bom demais! – disse deixando minha cabeça pender entre seus seios.

- Não acredito que fizemos isso! – ela estava ofegante ainda. – Que transamos sobre a mesa da sua sala!

- Não gostou?

- Foi tão excitante, mas o que sua secretária vai pensar? E...

- Não se preocupe com Rachel, o que faço dentro de minha sala não lhe diz respeito!

- Me diz que você tem um banheiro aqui. – sorri apontando a porta.

- Ele é bem espaçoso e poderíamos batizá-lo também o que acha? – sugeri sacudindo as sobrancelhas me movendo dentro dela novamente.

- O que deu em você? – disse entre um gemido.

- Tesão pela minha esposa, quem manda ser tão gostosa! – ela corou levemente, desviou o olhar do meu, por um instante e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Realmente sinto muito pela cena deplorável... Mas confesso que fiquei chocada ao vê-lo aqui! O que Brady Stanford fazia aqui afinal? – bufei saindo de dentro dela, indo em direção ao banheiro, me limpei me recompondo em seguida. – Edward? O que houve? – havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Se soubesse a vontade que tive de quebrar as mãos daquele idiota por se atrever a tocar em você! – cuspi entre os dentes não contendo minha raiva.

- Longe de mim defendê-lo, mas Brady não fazia ideia de que você é meu marido e acredito que não tenha tido a intenção de...

"_**Ela iria mesmo defender aquele cara?" **_

- Tem certeza de que o que houve entre vocês não foi algo mais sério? – ela estreitou os olhos me empurrando pra fora do banheiro, batendo a maldita porta na minha cara, depois de alguns minutos ela abriu a porta já recomposta.

- Será que pode devolver a minha calcinha? – disse seria estendendo a mão na minha direção, levei a mão ao bolso do paletó, tocando a peça.

- Não até me responder!

- Ótimo! Fico sem calcinha então!

- Me diga Bella, eu preciso saber! – Bella esfregou as mãos pelo rosto me encarando séria.

- Eu já disse a você e espero jamais ter que repetir Edward! Durante estes malditos quatro anos eu me dediquei ao meu trabalho e ao meu filho, sim houve algumas tentativas, mas como já lhe disse eu não funciono assim! Não sou como você Edward! Meu coração precisa estar totalmente envolvido para que eu... Como eu disse, nós não passamos de alguns beijos e amassos... E cada vez que ele me tocava eu buscava a sensação do seu toque, mas ela nunca vinha... Porque não eram suas mãos ali, nem a tua boca... Então eu simplesmente desisti de tentar. – disse dando de ombros. –Jamais encontraria alguém que me fizesse sentir o que somente você faz.

- E se não tivéssemos nos reencontrado? – o que ela faria de sua vida?

- Segundo Paul, me tornaria uma solteirona frigida!

- Frigida? Você? – minha esposa era quente como o inferno, ela não tinha nada de frigida, Isabella conseguia ser sexy sem ao menos tentar.

- O ponto é! Diferente de você, eu jamais encontrei alguém que me fizesse esquecer... Que pudesse superá-lo de alguma forma... Compreende?

- Onde está querendo chegar exatamente, seja clara! – o que ela quis insinuar com aquilo?

- Soube que depois que descobriu que eu havia ido para Austrália você se envolveu com inúmeras garotas, sem contar que teve um relacionamento bem intenso com sua querida Tanya Denali não é? Então quem é você, Edward Cullen pra exigir qualquer coisa? – Bella estava certa, que moral eu tinha para exigir qualquer coisa neste sentindo?

- Me desculpe... – pedi sinceramente a puxando pra mim. – Mas é que só de imaginar que aquele idiota tenha lhe tocado, faz meu sangue ferver.

- Então pode imaginar como foi para mim, vê-la nos seus braços... Ter que suportar que aquela mulher o tocasse, o beijasse, que... – ela se calou fechando os olhos com força, afundando o rosto em meu peito.

- Me perdoa amor, fui um idiota ciumento, me perdoa, Bella. – pedi a apertando em meus braços.

- Mas o que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Eles querem o anfiteatro por uma temporada, para um musical completo.

- Isso é muito bom, este tipo de espetáculo costuma encher a casa todos os dias! - seus lindos olhos castanhos brilharam ainda mais. –Era por isso que estava procurando Alice?

- Sim, com tudo que houve, me esqueci completamente de contratar alguém para gerenciar o anfiteatro, eu estou sem tempo e não sei se Alice vai querer mais esta função.

- Alice tem a loja, está cobrindo Rosálie e sua agenda está lotada, segundo ela, mal tem tempo de respirar.

- Eu sei, Emm e Jasper também estão atolados e eu tenho as aulas, sem contar as reuniões importantes e inadiáveis, e...

- Se quiser eu posso ajudá-lo, é só me dizer do que precisa exatamente. – se ofereceu prontamente.

- Alguém que lhes mostre como funciona o local, apresente o anfiteatro a eles, e feche o contrato, acerte horários, datas e preço, basicamente é isto.

- Só isso? Tem certeza?

- Sim, qualquer duvida, pode vir a mim ou a Alice, e se a duvida for jurídica, Jasper pode lhe esclarecer assim como Emmett.

-Se não se importar eu posso ficar até que encontre alguém qualificado para o cargo.

- Jura?

- Não é bem minha área, mas acho que dou conta, estou bem familiarizada com o local e sei como funciona tudo por lá, acho que dá pra quebrar o galho! – eu sabia que minha esposa tiraria aquilo de letra. - Me passa os valores e as datas livres. – fui até o telefone.

- Rachel, eu preciso de uma cópia dos documentos do anfiteatro, datas livres, valores e tudo mais, é pra ontem!

"Sim senhor, já vou providenciar."

- Ótimo, e ligue para Alice.

"Sim senhor."

- O que está fazendo? – Bella perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Providenciando para que comece agora mesmo.

- Agora? Ficou maluco?

- Não, mas Alice vai precisar de sua ajuda.

- Sendo assim, tudo bem.

Entreguei as pastas a ela e avisei Alice que Bella iria auxiliá-la no fechamento deste contrato, minha amada irmã pediu pra que minha esposa a encontrasse no anfiteatro.

- Boa sorte! – desejei estalando um beijo em seus lábios. – Assim que terminar por lá, volte aqui, está bem? – ela somente assentiu. – Ah, Bella?

- O que?

- Acho melhor colocar isto! – falei segurando sua calcinha, ela corou violentamente, pegando a peça da minha mão vestindo-a ali diante de mim e aquilo foi malditamente sexy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Definitivamente o dia hoje estava atípico, depois de nos reunirmos com Renata, teve aquela situação desagradável com Brady e Edward. Sem contar que meu marido teve um acesso de ciúmes e devo confessar que transar com ele naquela mesa foi sensacional!

Confesso que me irritou o modo como insistiu em saber o que exatamente houve entre Brady e eu, ele não tinha moral para exigir tal coisa, não depois de passar dois anos ao lado daquela detestável.

E lá estava eu, negociando a contratação do anfiteatro para a companhia teatral de Brady Stanford, depois de uma rápida conversa com Alice, ela me deixou comandar a conversa e Hulien Miller me explicou como funcionava o espetáculo. Depois de muita conversa e negociação, consegui fechar a temporada toda, com alguns benefícios para a fundação é claro.

- Uau! Você foi demais! – Alice disse assim que os três saíram. – É a pessoa certa para cuidar dos interesses do anfiteatro!

- Também não exagera Alice, não é pra tanto.

- Não? Mesmo depois de toda aquela confusão envolvendo você e o bonitão do Stanford, conseguiu fechar o contrato e ainda conseguiu negociar uma noite extra por mês para os alunos da fundação, não seja modesta, isso foi show!

- Você é maluca, sabia?

- Bom, eu vou indo pra minha sala, tenho mil coisas pra resolver, mas não pense que eu esqueci, vai ter que me contar tudinho, sobre você e o tal Stanford.

- Não houve eu e Stanford, nós realmente não passamos de alguns beijos e talvez uns amassos, não sei por que ele teimava em dizer que fomos namorados!

- Talvez porque o homem era gamado em você? Viu como falou de Paul, ele até parecia Edward! – disse entre risos.

- Não sei por que todos implicam com Paul, ele é somente meu amigo, um irmão, compreende?

- Eu entendo, infelizmente meu irmão nem tanto, Ed morre de ciúme dele, fato! – disse estalando um beijo no meu rosto indo pra sua sala, respirei fundo ajeitando as pastas contra o peito seguindo para a sala de Edward.

- Oi Rachel, será que poderia dizer ao senhor Cullen que Isabella Cullen está aqui?

- Perfeitamente senhora Cullen. - no mesmo instante ela ligava para ele. – Senhor Cullen? A senhora Cullen gostaria de... Sim senhor. – ela sorriu e foi inevitável sorrir de volta. – Ele pediu para senhora entrar.

- Obrigada Rachel!

- Disponha senhora Cullen. – fui em direção à porta e dei duas leves batidas antes de entrar.

- E ai? Como foi? – ele perguntou desviando a atenção de seu computador, estava sentado naquela cadeira, detrás daquela mesa. O filho da mãe ficava devastadoramente sexy naquele terno, de repente me senti tentada a batizar aquele bendito banheiro, ou quem sabe aquele sofá que havia no canto da sala, parecia tão confortável. – Bella?

- O que? – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Em que está pensando?

- Nada! Vim lhe trazer os papéis, eles fecharam o contrato e... - falei caminhando até sua mesa, me sentando diante da mesa. – Aqui está o contrato assinado. – lhe estendi a pasta, Edward a pegou e começou a ler.

- Que cláusula é esta? – perguntou apontando para o papel, automaticamente me levantei dando a volta na mesa ficando ao seu lado.

- Ah, eu somente sugeri que eles oferecessem uma noite por mês aos alunos da fundação, já que se trata de um musical, será excelente para eles, não acha?

- Sim, foi uma ideia brilhante.

-Hulien também gostou muito! Será bom para os alunos, principalmente para os que fazem aula de teatro, concorda?

- Você leva mesmo jeito pra isso, tem certeza de que não quer vir trabalhar comigo?

- Sabe que minha área é outra!

- Pode conciliar as duas! Quando Paul voltar pode até montar um espetáculo ou show, você já tem um anfiteatro a sua disposição! – disse me puxando para o seu colo.

-A oferta é tentadora meu caro... – Mas o anfiteatro é seu, e segundo este contrato, estará ocupado pelos próximos dois meses!

- Entenda uma coisa Isabella, tudo que é meu é seu. – sussurrou infiltrando sua mão pela saia apertando forte minha coxa, me fazendo arfar.

- Edward... – soltei entre um gemido quando beijou atrás da minha orelha, o que me fez estremecer, tamanho prazer que senti.

- O que?

- Eu... Eu estive pensando e...

- E? – inferno! Era praticamente impossível raciocinar com Edward me tocando e me beijando desta forma.

- O quanto aquele sofá e confortável? - ele parou o que estava fazendo para olhar nos meus olhos, havia um brilho intenso neles, que exalavam luxuria. Ele me tirou de seu colo pegando o telefone, avisando a Rachel que não queria ser incomodado, em seguida se levantou indo em direção à porta, passando a chave.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção como um predador, seu olhar era tão intenso que me fez estremecer.

- Vou mostrar a você o quanto ele é confortável! – em seguida me arrebatou em um de seus beijos avassaladores.

Definitivamente aquele sofá era muito confortável, e olha que experimentamos diversas posições ali e meu marido me fez múltiplos orgasmos. Definitivamente era muito, mas muito bom no que fazia.

Depois de um banho rápido, somente para tirar o suor de nossos corpos, em seguida nos vestimos com a promessa de batizarmos aquele bendito banheiro em breve.

- E quanto ao Stanford? – disse do nada.

- O que tem ele? – Edward me encarou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Ele disse algo mais sobre...

- Se desculpou e pediu para lhe transmitir suas sinceras desculpas, que não sabia que eu estava casada e toda aquelas coisas. – me apressei em dizer. – Brady foi extremamente profissional, Edward, pode perguntar a sua irmã.

- Se você está dizendo, sua palavra me basta! – disse me puxando para o seu colo novamente. – Não sabe o quanto é bom tê-la aqui, venha trabalhar comigo, Bella.

- Mas não irá precisar de mim tão cedo, uma vez que o anfiteatro está locado, concorda?

- Abro uma sala pra você, pode lecionar dança, ou pode simplesmente ficar aqui comigo. – não contive o riso.

- E o que seria de suas reuniões e compromissos?

- Tem razão, você me desconcentra completamente.

- Mas acredito que terei que vir com frequência ao anfiteatro, Hulien é quem está montando o espetáculo e me pediu para orientá-la em algumas questões referentes ao anfiteatro.

- Não há ninguém melhor para gerenciá-lo, concorda?

- É provisório! Mas confesso que estou animada, não encontrei nada em minha área, a não ser um barzinho que toca musica ao vivo.

- Nada de barzinhos, quando for cantar, será para um publico especifico, e não um monte de bêbados.

-Foi assim que ganhei a vida em Londres, sabia? Pelo menos no inicio.

- O que acha de irmos pra casa?

- Maravilhoso, além do mais, deixei Thony com Maria e só Deus sabe o que aquele pestinha está aprontando.

- Ela o adora! – disse divertido enquanto desligava seu computador e guardava suas coisas.

- Por isso mesmo, ele faz o que quer dela!

Fomos juntos pra casa e encontramos meu filhote lindo tomado banho e sentadinho diante da TV assistindo seu desenho preferido. Maria se prontificou a ficar com Thony enquanto não resolvíamos o assunto da escola, aproveitaria meu tempo livre amanhã para ir até a escolinha que Edward queria.

Edward fez questão de ir conosco a escolinha e meu pequeno ficou encantado, até brincou com algumas crianças, a diretora disse que se quiséssemos poderíamos levá-lo amanhã mesmo o que deixou Thony eufórico.

E lá estávamos nós, comprando uniformes e todas aquelas coisas, depois Edward levou Thony com ele para a fundação. Segundo meu marido, ele iria somente pelas aulas, não havia reuniões e afins, e que seu filho lhe faria companhia.

Estávamos em casa somente Maria e eu, aproveitei e liguei para Paul, para saber como estavam às coisas por lá e lhe contei sobre meu encontro com Brady e a reação de Edward. Meu amigo disse que estava resolvendo alguns assuntos pessoais e que em breve estaria de volta a Seattle e de vez, segundo ele. Tentei obter mais informações, mas Paul não me abriu nada, eu suspeitava que fosse algo referente ao seu namorado, já que Paul nem sequer havia tocado no nome dele.

Thony demorou a dormir aquela noite, estava ansioso demais pelo seu primeiro dia na escolinha, Edward fez questão de estar presente e nos levou até lá.

- Tome cuidado filho! – pedi o abraçando forte, estávamos no corredor, próximo à sala dele. - Qualquer coisa, chame a tia Sara, ela irá me ligar e estarei aqui rapidinho! Eu te amo filho. – meu pequeno riu olhando para o pai.

- Porque a mamãe tá tão nervosa? O papai já conversou comigo, tá tudo bem, mamãe. – Revirei os olhos, por um momento havia me esquecido que Thony era inteligente demais para a idade que tinha.

- A mamãe é uma bobona sentimental, e vai morrer de saudade de você.

-Você não é bobona, é a minha mamãe linda! – disse envolvendo meu pescoço com seus bracinhos. – Te amo mamãe.

-Eu também te amo, filho, agora se despeça de seu pai. – Edward se abaixou e meu pequeno o abraçou.

- Se cuida amigão, e lembre-se do que eu lhe disse. – falou piscando para Thony em seguida.

- Tudo bem papai, cuida da mamãe tá bem?

- Vou cuidar, agora vá! –meu pequeno assentiu estalando um beijo no pai, ajeitou sua mochila e entrou na sala. – Venha Bella, ele ficará bem. – disse ao enlaçar minha cintura.

- Não sei se eu ficarei. – meu marido sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Sei que é difícil pra você, pois o teve sob suas asas o tempo todo, desde que ele nascera, mas nosso pequeno está crescendo e isso é importante para o desenvolvimento dele, já conversamos sobre isso!

Sim, nós havíamos conversado, Edward disse que Thony precisava interagir com outras crianças de sua idade, que ele sempre esteve entre adultos somente e que isso não era bom. Ele tinha toda a razão, mas a ideia de me afastar do meu menino me deixava apavorada.

-Venha, vamos para a fundação, assim você ocupa esta sua cabecinha, ele logo estará conosco. – olhei para o meu marido, ainda mais apaixonada, se possível. Edward havia mudado tanto, havia se tornado um homem excepcional e um pai maravilhoso, tão diferente daquele garoto arrogante e metido a besta pelo qual me apaixonei. – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Assim como?

- Sei lá, como se me visse pela primeira vez! – disse dando de ombros enquanto nos guiava em direção ao carro, estanquei encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes, seu cenho franziu.

- Acho que acabo de me apaixonar novamente por você! – ele riu, foi uma risada tão espontânea e tão gostosa de ouvir, mas de repente ficou sério e seu olhar mais intenso do que nunca.

- Folgo em saber, e gostaria que soubesse senhora Cullen, que me apaixono por você todos os dias, assim que abro meus olhos e a vejo em meus braços... – ele levou a mão ao meu queixo e roçou seus lábios aos meus. – Eu te amo. – concluiu em um sussurro antes de me beijar.

Desta vez preferi ficar na sala de Alice, definitivamente era impossível ficar com Edward na mesma sala, ele teve a cara de pau de me culpar dizendo que eu estava irresistível naquele vestido, e olha que nem era o meu melhor vestido. Por isso achei melhor vir pra cá, afinal ele tinha uma fundação para tocar, certo?

Como não tinha muito que se fazer por ali, então eu fiquei observando minha cunhada trabalhar, mas aquilo era tedioso demais. Fui dar uma volta pela fundação, passei pela sala de Emmett, para dar um beijo nele e perguntar por Rose, meu primo disse que o médico a havia proibido de trabalhar, ou de fazer qualquer esforço e pela irritação dele, realmente estavam cumprindo as recomendações.

Jasper como sempre foi um doce, conversamos um pouco, mas como os outros ele era um homem ocupado e eu estava ali para ajudar e não atrapalhar. Passei pelo setor de música e espiei algumas aulas, fiz o mesmo quando passei pelo setor de artes cênicas, mas me perdi quando cheguei ao setor de dança.

Havia uma professora ensinando balé clássico, observei por um tempo e a vontade de dançar veio que instantaneamente. Continuei pelo corredor e havia uma sala vazia, o enorme espelho em uma das paredes e as barras, indicava que ali era uma sala de dança. Não resisti e entrei, sentia falta do meu estúdio, me aproximei do som, havia alguns CDs ao lado dele, em sua maioria eram músicas clássicas, sorri ao encontrar Debussy.

Retirei meus sapatos e agradeci mentalmente pelo vestido não ser justo e sim rodado, me aqueci um pouco e deixei que o som de **Claire de Lune** tomasse a sala. Concentrei-me nas notas, eu já a conhecia bem, eu já a tinha dançado muitas vezes, era a música preferida de Edward.

Entreguei-me a música, executando os passos comandados pelo ritmo e a melodia, estava tão absorta no que fazia que assim que o último acorde soou me surpreendi com os aplausos. Abri os olhos e Edward estava ali, parado me olhando, a sua volta havia várias crianças e algumas pessoas... Como não os havia notado ali?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	42. CAP 41

**Aqui está,espero que gostem e não deixem de comentar! **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XLI**

**POVE EDWARD**

Depois do modo como Bella relutou em deixar Thony na escolinha, achei melhor levá-la comigo para a fundação, mas confesso que era praticamente impossível me concentrar no trabalho com ela ali em minha sala, tentadoramente linda naquele vestido. Que apesar de simples, ficava lindo nela.

Minha esposa achou melhor ir para a sala de Alice, seus argumentos eram bons, mas contestáveis. Insistia em dizer que eu era um homem muito ocupado, cheio de compromissos, e que ali não era lugar para aquelas coisas. Mas transar com ela em meu escritório foi sensacional, uma experiência a qual gostaria de repetir muitas e muitas vezes.

Concentrei-me no trabalho, dei minha aula, falei com os administradores das outras sedes, estava quase na hora do almoço então achei melhor ir atrás de minha esposa para levá-la almoçar comigo. Não a encontrei na sala de Alice, passei pela de Emmett e a de Jasper, mas Bella somente havia passado por lá. Liguei mas ela não atendia ao telefone e eu me perguntava onde ela havia se metido?

Ela havia passado pelo setor de música, artes plásticas, mas foi no setor de dança que a encontrei. Notei uma movimentação estranha, algumas crianças e suas professoras pareciam observar algo em uma das salas, me aproximei vendo Bree, a professora de balé clássico e Rebecca a professora de dança contemporânea.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntei reconhecendo imediatamente a melodia, o som de Claire de Lune vinha da sala.

- Elas estão encantadas, veja! – disse Bree apontando para a sala, estanquei ao ver Bella descalça, executando passos de balé clássico, dançando e encantando a todos com seu talento. – Sabe quem é? – sussurrou sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Minha esposa! – Bree tinha os olhos arregalados, assim como Rebecca, sorri ao ouvir as crianças suspirar ao vê-la, assim que o ultimo acorde soou, elas romperam em palmas e Bella sobressaltou, estava tão absorta que não havia notado que era observada. Caminhei em sua direção, parando diante dela, Bella estava tão linda, meio ofegante e levemente corada.

- Tem noção do quanto estava linda dançando? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Quando vai deixar de ser teimosa e orgulhosa?

- Teimosa talvez, mas não sou orgulhosa! – sua cabeça pendia para trás, já que estava descalça e seu olhar batia na altura do meu queixo, um pouco abaixo.

- Elas adoraram você, estavam fascinadas quando cheguei. – novamente ela corou, olhando para trás de mim, sorriu tímida fazendo um breve aceno.

- Bom agora chega, vamos voltar para a aula suas danadinhas. – ouvi Bree dizer.

- De onde elas surgiram? –Bella perguntou discretamente.

- Devem ter ouvido a musica, porque escolheu esta música em particular?

- Costumava ser a sua preferida, a dancei incontáveis vezes, criei a coreografia inspirada em você! – confesso que aquela declaração me pegou desprevenido.

- Criou a coreografia inspirada em mim? – ela sorriu mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- Em nós! – se corrigiu. – Cada vez que eu dançava ao som desta musica, era como se você estivesse lá comigo, me tocando, me amando... Compreende?

- Perfeitamente! – disse enlaçando sua cintura a puxando pra mim, colando seu corpo ao meu. – Insisto, deveria trabalhar com isso, tenho certeza que não faltaria alunos, elas fariam fila.

- Exagerado!

- Só estou sendo sincero... – a beijei brevemente. – Almoça comigo senhora Cullen?

- Será um prazer senhor Cullen. – sorri a erguendo do chão, deixando-a da minha altura, tomando seus lábios em um beijo de verdade.

Fomos ao Spinasse, onde eu costumava almoçar, ficava aproximadamente cinco minutos da fundação, era sem duvidas um excelente restaurante, mas me arrependi no momento em que entramos.

- Boa tarde, senhor Cullen, a mesa de sempre? – perguntou o metrie.

- Por favor, Jones. – sorri para minha esposa que parecia nervosa, ela alisava o vestido, ajeitando o cabelo, pela minha visão periférica vi que todos os olhares do salão estavam fixos em nós.

- Aqui está senhor... – Jones disse indicando a mesa, puxei a cadeira para Bella ainda sob o olhar atento dos curiosos. – Samy logo virá atendê-lo, senhor.

- Pelo visto costuma frequentar este lugar. – Bella disse enquanto examinava o cardápio.

- Almoço aqui praticamente todos os dias, há um bom tempo. – respondi tentando me focar no cardápio diante de mim.

- Sendo assim, deveriam estar acostumados com sua presença, certo? Então porque estão todos nos olhando como se fossemos alienígenas, ou coisa parecida? – seu tom foi suave, mas sua expressão nem tanto, ela fechou o cardápio me encarando em seguida.

- Não deveríamos ter vindo aqui, foi um erro. – vi minha linda esposa estreitar os olhos.

- Costumava frequentar este lugar com Tanya, não é? - Bella foi direta. – Por isso estão nos olhando desta forma, provavelmente se perguntando quem é a vadia que está com o namorado da querida Tanya Denali, concorda?

- Não fale assim!

- Olhe pra essa gente... – cuspiu entre dentes. – Está estampado no rosto de cada um, e não os culpo, como eles poderiam saber que somos casados? Que quem está sentada diante de você é sua esposa e não sua amante? – Bella se calou tentando se acalmar. - Para o restante do mundo você continua sendo o namorado da perfeita Tanya Denali. – o nome saiu como uma praga de seus lábios.

- Se quiser podemos ir embora!

- E dar este gostinho a eles? Nem fo... – ela se conteve antes de soltar um palavrão. – Não, vamos ficar! – disse voltando sua atenção para o cardápio.

Fizemos nossos pedidos ignorando todos à nossa volta, o clima entre nós estava estranho, Bella estava calada demais, parecia presa em seus próprios pensamentos, quando nosso pedido chegou. Já estávamos quase terminando quando Chelsea Broome se aproximou.

- Ed, como vai querido? – disse ao me cumprimentar, com os olhos fixos em Bella. – Vejo que está em um almoço de negócios... – vi minha esposa se empertigar com o comentário. - Me desculpe interrompê-lo, mas gostaria de parabenizá-lo pela indicação, você mais do que ninguém merece este premio!

- Obrigado Chelsea, esta é Isabella...

- Oh sim, eu a reconheci da inauguração do anfiteatro, como vai querida?

- Bem. – foi o que minha esposa respondeu forçando um sorriso.

- Mande um beijo para Tanya, ela deve estar muito orgulhosa de você! Até mais querido! – disse sem me dar chance sequer de abrir a boca, estalou um beijo em meu rosto e saiu, como havia aparecido, do nada! E se a situação foi constrangedora pra mim, imagino como não tenha sido para Bella.

- Me desculpe... – pedi sinceramente, tocando sua mão sobre a mesa. – Ela é uma amiga de Tanya e...

- E com certeza deve ser tão insuportável e desagradável quanto ela! – disparou atravessado. – É obvio que aquela... Aquela... É obvio que aquela mulher sabia perfeitamente quem sou e o que represento, senão não teria se dado ao trabalho de vir aqui e marcar território pra amiguinha dela concorda?

-Bella! – ralhei e minha esposa me lançou um olhar mordaz.

- Será que poderíamos ir embora? – novamente cuspiu entre dentes, assenti pedindo a conta. – Vou pegar um taxi, prefiro dar uma volta e conhecer melhor a cidade, até o horário de Thony sair. – disse assim que saímos do restaurante.

- Mas ainda faltam cerca de duas horas e meia, Bella, o que vai fazer durante este tempo?

- Em primeiro lugar, tentar me acalmar pra que eu não avance em seu pescoço! – e pelo seu tom, não havia duvidas de que o fizesse. – Preciso ficar sozinha Edward vai ser melhor assim, acredite!

- Deixe-me pelo menos levá-la pra casa.

- Você tem seu trabalho, além do mais eu não quero ir pra casa!

- Bella eu sinto muito, de verdade. – voltei a pedir.

- Sei que não fez de propósito, mas estou farta de... Depois conversamos. – disse dando sinal para um taxi que passava, entrando nele em seguida sem me dar chance sequer de falar, quanto mais me despedir.

**Minutos depois na fundação...**

- Onde está Bella? –Alice disparou assim que me viu no hall dos elevadores, em nosso andar.

- Foi dar uma volta pela cidade, ela está uma fera comigo.

- E o que foi que você fez desta vez? – exigiu praticamente me arrastando pra sua sala.

- Não fiz nada! – me defendi. – Somente a levei para almoçar no Spinasse e...

- Edward não pode ficar circulando com ela por ai, assim, pelo menos não até que a situação de vocês seja devidamente esclarecida, não se esqueça de que...

- Eu sei Alice, esqueci completamente... Merda!- praguejei socando a mesa que vibrou sob meu punho. –Droga... Eu só queria levar a minha esposa pra almoçar no meu restaurante preferido, só isso! – minha vontade era de socar a mim mesmo pelo que houve. – Se visse como nos olhavam... E pra ajudar Chelsea...

- Aquela insuportável amiga da outra insuportável? – disparou minha amada irmã.

- Essa mesma, ela foi até nossa mesa e fez questão de falar sobre Tanya... Algo sobre ela estar orgulhosa pela minha indicação, e fez questão de dizê-lo bem diante de Bella.

- Se fez isso é porque sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava, concorda?

- Bella disse a mesma coisa!

- Isso mostra o quanto sua esposa é esperta, e o que Bella fez?

- Disse que precisava ficar sozinha antes de avançar no meu pescoço! – Alice sorriu revirando os olhos. – Bella disse que sabe que não fiz de propósito e que depois conversaríamos, disse que estava farta, mas farta de que?

- Tem certeza de que não sabe mesmo? - o tom de Alice me incomodou.

- O que está insinuando?

- Edward a situação de vocês é bem delicada, concorda? Nem todos verão com bons olhos a união de vocês, admita que se precipitou ao arrastá-la para Las Vegas e se casar.

- Mas eu a amo Alice, e sinceramente não me arrependo nem por um segundo, acha que Bella se arrepende?

-De ter se casado com você? Com certeza não meu caro, mas a bagagem que você levou pra este casamento é um tanto pesada concorda?

- Dá pra ser mais direta? – minha amada irmã bufou revirando os olhos.

- Tanya, meu caro irmão! Você levou Tanya Denali para este casamento, porque ainda estava compromissado com ela quando se casou está lembrado? Sem contar que pra todo lugar que Bella vá tem a sombra daquela vadia, e isso sim a incomoda Edward!

- Tanya não é uma vadia, para de chamá-la assim, sou o único culpado por toda esta confusão, Alice... – admiti. – Quando Bella voltou, garanti a Tanya que ela não era importante e que estávamos bem, mas não consegui resistir a Bella, eu a amo demais.

- Então porque fez uma idiotice destas?

- Porque estava com raiva, porque da mesma forma que eu a desejava de volta, eu queria a queria longe de mim... Eu realmente tentei me manter afastado, realmente queria ficar com Tanya, mas não resisti... Não tive forças pra resistir a Isabella, eu a amo demais, Alice!

- Sei disso meu irmão, mas infelizmente Tanya vai acabar tirando proveito e agir como a namorada traída...

- E não é o que ela é?

- Não, porque você tentou romper e a vadia fugiu, está lembrado? Tome cuidado maninho, não tenho duvidas de que essa mulher vai fazer de sua vida um inferno!

Com a raiva que Tanya estava, eu não tinha a menor dúvida, como também sabia o quanto isso afetaria Bella, uma vez que seu maior medo era ser rotulada como a responsável pela ruptura do meu namoro.

Liguei pra casa, mas ela não havia ido pra lá, tentei seu celular, mas ela simplesmente não me atendia.

**Horas depois...**

- Soube que teve problemas no almoço. – meu cunhado comentou discretamente, estávamos revisando alguns documentos, em minha sala.

- Alice te contou? – ele somente assentiu. – Não foi minha intenção Jazz, jamais pensei que um simples almoço com a minha esposa, pudesse resultar nisto! Droga! Tenho que dar um jeito nisso, nessa situação, esclarecer as coisas antes que Tanya jogue pesado.

- Não pode culpá-la, certo? Desculpe, mas é que toda esta situação é delicada demais.

- E vem dizer isso pra mim?

- Não deveria ter agido por impulso, se casar ainda estando preso a Tanya foi um erro, Edward!

- Este é o seu ponto de vista, não poderia correr o risco de perder Bella, não outra vez.

- Acha mesmo que ela desistiria de você, não acredito que Bella o faria, ela te ama demais e...

- Por me amar demais me deixou da outra vez, está lembrado? – não consegui disfarçar a mágoa que ainda sentia por aquilo.

- A perdoou, não perdoou?

- Sim, completamente, mas isso não significa que esqueci, ainda dói lembrar tudo que passei.

-Estão juntos agora, e casados, esqueça!

- Estou tentando, acredite! Não sei o que fazer Jasper, preciso colocar um fim nesta situação.

- Mas nem todos verão com bons olhos seu casamento as pressas com Bella, lembre-se de que é uma pessoa publica, neto do senador também é uma pessoa publica e será impossível deixar a mídia de fora, uma vez que sempre acompanharam de perto seu namoro, certo?

-Acha que terei que ir a público?

- Seria o mais indicado, mas é arriscado!

- Arriscado?

- Alice está certa, não se engane com este silêncio dela, com certeza ele se deve ao evento, mas se vier a publico... Com certeza Tanya irá tirar vantagem da situação e não tenha duvidas meu amigo de que jogará pesado.

- Sei disso, mas não me preocupo comigo, e sim com Bella e Thony.

- E quem você acha que ela irá atingir? Tanya sabe que não tem cacife pra uma briga direta com você, irá atingi-lo onde mais dói. Edward, você tem prestigio e dinheiro, Tanya, tem fama e popularidade... Infelizmente no meio disso tudo está Bella e Thony. – bufei esfregando as mãos pelo meu rosto, tentando encontrar uma saída.

- O que devo fazer Jazz?

- Vá a publico, de uma declaração e esclareça os fatos...

- E expor Bella e Thony?

- Acredite meu amigo, não há como deixá-los fora disto, se quiser posso conversar com Bella e...

- Não precisa, deixa que eu mesmo falo com ela.

- Mas fale rápido Edward, quanto mais demorar, pior vai ser pra vocês. – assenti somente, assim que chegasse em casa, falaria com Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA **

Aquela foi sem sombras de duvidas a situação mais constrangedora pela qual já passei, o modo como as pessoas me olhavam chegava a ser desconcertante. Sem contar naquela mulher, estava claro que era alguma amiga daquela modelo insuportável... Na realidade eu sabia que Tanya jamais perdoaria o fato de ter sido traída e infelizmente eu havia me tornado exatamente aquilo que mais repudiava.

Naquele exato momento eu sentia raiva de mim mesma, raiva por não ter sido forte o suficiente para resistir a ele... Mas como resistir a algo que deseja com cada partícula do seu ser? Edward tentou terminar e ela fugiu... Não que isso mude o que fizemos... Ainda assim houve a traição, e pra sempre serei rotulada como a outra... A culpada pela separação do casal maravilha! Merda!Merda! Merda!

Pedi para que o motorista parasse, estávamos próximos a um parque, era tão bonito ali. Assim que me sentei em um dos bancos, liguei para Paul, eu precisava do meu amigo, de seus conselhos. Conversamos por um longo tempo, e acabei descobrindo que ele também não estava nada bem, segundo meu amigo, ele e seu namorado havia rompido. Seu companheiro não viria mais, Paul estava voltando para Seattle, sozinho e de coração partido.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei ali pensando em tudo que havia acontecido em minha vida desde que retornei de Londres, na rapidez com que as coisas estavam acontecendo e principalmente no que havia ocorrido. Meu telefone tocou me despertando, era Renata, ela queria me ver no dia seguinte no mesmo local onde havíamos nos encontrado.

Deixei tudo certo com ele e quando olhei para o relógio, me surpreendi ao ver que estava quase no horário de Thony sair, sai do parque indo em direção à avenida e chamei um táxi. Confesso que me surpreendi ao ver o carro de Edward estacionado próximo a entrada, assim que me viu desceu vindo em minha direção.

- O que faz aqui? – disparei encarando aqueles olhos verdes. – Ainda está em seu horário de trabalho, não está?

- Tirei o resto do dia de folga... – disse dando de ombros. – Como será que ele se saiu?

- Espero que bem.

- Precisamos conversar Bella, é importante! – seu tom foi sério, assim como seu olhar.

- Agora?

- Não, depois, em casa, só eu e você. Tudo bem? – somente assenti ouvindo o sinal soar.

A escola era muito bem recomendada, pelo que pesquisei antes de matriculá-lo, era a melhor do estado de Seattle. Mas confesso que me surpreendi com a quantidade de babás que havia ali, dava pra contar nos dedos as mães que aguardavam seus filhos, e pais? Bom, este se resumia a um, o meu marido!

Vi meu pequeno ao lado da professora, ele falava algo com ela que parecia prestar bastante atenção no que dizia, quando nos viu, correu em nossa direção, mas não sem antes beijá-la e se despedir.

- Mamãe, papai! – disse se jogando nos meus braços.

- E ai amigão, como foi seu primeiro dia?

- Mó legal, papai! – respondeu ainda abraçado a mim, em seguida abraçando e beijando o pai. – A gente fez desenho, coloriu e brinco muito.

- Jura? – meu pequeno assentiu balançando a cabeça.

- A tia leu pra gente e foi mó legal! – Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu, estava atento a tudo que nosso filho dizia. Thony estava eufórico e não parava de falar um segundo sequer, e assim foi durante todo o trajeto para casa.

Assim que chegamos meu pequeno sentou-se com o pai e continuou a contar tudo que fizera em seu primeiro dia de aula, fiquei um tempo com os dois, e depois subi para preparar o banho de Thony. Eu o lavei e Edward o trocou, depois meu filho lindo foi assistir TV e Edward me chamou para acompanhá-lo até seu pequeno escritório que havia no apartamento.

- Se for pelo que houve eu...

- Sente-se Bella... – pediu me cortando, estava tão sério. – É justamente sobre isso que quero falar, em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir desculpa pelo que houve.

- Não foi culpa sua, Edward.

- Sim a culpa foi minha... – insistiu. – Como é minha culpa, estarmos nesta situação... – afirmou sentando-se na cadeira diante de mim. – Eu deveria ter colocado um fim em meu namoro antes mesmo de tê-la beijado naquele anfiteatro! Não deveria ter esperado tanto tempo... Deixei a mágoa e o ressentimento me guiar e acabei deixando a entender à Tanya que não existia mais nada entre você e eu. – de certo modo aquela declaração não me surpreendeu. – Mas eu estava enganado, porque eu te amava Bella, e não havia como lutar contra um sentimento tão forte e tão intenso.

- Onde está querendo chegar com isso? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Estou tentando fazê-la entender que apesar de seu gênio forte e sua arrogância, Tanya não teve culpa... – no fundo eu sabia, mas confesso que me incomodou muito ouvi-lo defendê-la daquela forma. - O que estou querendo dizer é que... Droga! – Edward estava visivelmente nervoso. – Sei que tem seus motivos para não gostar dela e...

- Todos! Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para não gostar da sua modelo perfeita! – vi meu marido sorrir meneando a cabeça e eu me perguntava o que eu havia dito de engraçado? Sua atitude me irritou profundamente. – Foi pra isso que me chamou aqui? – disparei atravessado me colocando de pé, mas Edward segurou firme meu braço.

- Senta ai! – exigiu mandão.

- Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo o meu marido falar de sua ex! O que foi? Se arrependeu? Quer voltar atrás? É isso Edward? – as malditas lágrimas já lutavam pra sair e eu fiz um baita esforço para mantê-las onde estavam.

- Não é nada disso Bella, não seja absurda!

- Sei que ela não teve culpa, nem você... Eu o abandonei, foi minha escolha e você tinha todo o direito de refazer sua vida, como fez... Mas isso não impede que eu a odeie... Porque ela é exatamente o tipo de mulher a qual sempre gostou... A qual sempre se relacionou...

- Eu amo você... Você Isabella!

- Sim, você me ama, Edward, e acredite ainda me custa crer.

- Absurda!

- Não Edward, eu não sou absurda! Durante toda minha adolescência vi você se envolver com as garotas mais lindas do colégio, e não tenho duvidas de que tenha sido assim na universidade também! Esse sempre foi seu tipo de garota... Linda, sedutora e tão arrogante quanto você!

- Bella, eu...

- Tanya reúne todos os requisitos que sempre te atraiu em uma mulher, não posso negar que a filha da mãe é linda de doer... Mas de alguma forma, você escolheu a mim... – falei apontando para eu mesma. – E...

- Eu te amo criatura! Você é linda Isabella, de tantas formas que eu nem sei como dizer... Eu amo tudo em você, absolutamente tudo! Quem te disse que Tanya é o meu tipo de garota? – ele parecia indignado com o que eu havia dito.

- Mas você sempre se envolveu...

- Deus, Bella! Eu era um completo idiota! E como você disse arrogante e metido a besta! Jamais mantive um relacionamento com esse tipo de garota!

- Manteve com Tanya, por dois anos está lembrado?

- Nunca houve amor e eu já lhe disse isso! O que tínhamos era uma troca, sim ela me atraiu... – ri com escárnio ao ouvi-lo.

- Quer mesmo que eu compre esta?

- O que tive com Tanya durante estes dois anos não tem a ínfima comparação com o que tivemos no pouco tempo em que estivemos juntos. É como comparar uma árvore a uma floresta inteira, Isabella! Você é tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher, é linda, inteligente, altruísta... Talentosa, esquentadinha e quente como o inferno! Você senhora Isabella foi feita pra mim, somente pra mim em cada ínfimo detalhe. – ele me puxou pra si fazendo meu corpo se chocar com o seu. – Espero que tenha entrado nessa sua cabecinha desta vez. – disse antes de me beijar como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Desculpe! – foi o que consegui dizer quando nos apartamos. – É que quando ouço você falar nela... Eu...

- Tudo bem meu amor, eu entendi! - seu tom foi tão carinhoso, Edward sentou-se, me puxando para o seu colo em seguida. – Conversei com Jasper hoje á respeito do que houve no restaurante e ele sugeriu irmos a publico e contarmos a verdade! O que acha?

- Pra que expormos nossa vida assim? Sabe que não gosto de me expor e...

- Não acha contraditório, vindo de uma bailarina e cantora que se apresentou nos maiores palcos do mundo? – pude sentir o divertimento em sua voz.

- Diferente da sua ex e você! – falei batendo meu indicador em seu peito. – Eu não gosto da minha vida particular exposta.

- Eu também nunca gostei, fique à senhora sabendo, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, de certa forma, sempre convivemos com isto, desde pequenos tá lembrada?

- Passei boa parte da minha vida fora, desculpe!

- Jazz acha que seria melhor esclarecermos as coisas antes que...

-Que Tanya faça seu show, certo? – ele somente assentiu. – Não importa o que façamos Edward, eu sempre serei a vagabunda que roubou você da senhorita perfeição! Ou acha que irmos á público, irá mudar o fato de que se casou comigo ainda estando ligado a ela! Como acha que a imprensa irá reagir? Não há como amenizar esta situação Edward, ela sempre será a namorada traída e eu a... Sempre serei a bailarina de quinta pela qual você a deixou!

- Mas Jazz acredita que se formos a público e esclarecermos os fatos, evitaremos constrangimentos como o de hoje e...

- E teremos outros piores, Edward! Sei que está preocupado comigo, mas tenha em mente uma coisa Cullen... – falei me ajeitando em seu colo, ficando de frente pra ele, enlaçando seu pescoço. – Pouco me importa o que irão dizer, desta vez não vou abrir mão de você! – colei minha testa a dele. - Sei que não vai ser fácil, que ela vai pegar pesado, e que a imprensa vai cair matando sobre nós... Mas estou pouco me lixando pra eles, se o tiver comigo, ao meu lado.

- Sempre! – sussurrou me apertando em seus braços fortes. – Sempre meu amor.

- Aconteça o que acontecer? – ele assentiu me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava.

- Ótimo! Sendo assim deixe que ela faça o que quiser, e pouco me importa os motivos dela, ou se tem razão ou não... Você é meu marido, Edward Anthony Cullen, e ela não poderá mudar este fato, certo?

- Certíssimo!

-Afinal... – dei de ombros. – É como dizem, na guerra e no amor, não há regras! – ele riu descontraído.

- É o que dizem!

Confesso que estava nervosa e ansiosa, estava a caminho do hotel onde Renata havia marcado de me encontrar. Não nada fácil conseguir escapar de Edward, que pediu inúmeras vezes que eu o acompanhasse a fundação, meu marido lindo tentava me convencer a aceitar a sugestão de Jasper, mas antes eu precisava saber o que Renata havia conseguido.

Mais tarde, depois de nossa conversa no escritório, já em nosso quarto, contei a ele sobre Paul e meu marido não se mostrou nada animado. Juro que não entendia este ciúme dele com relação a Paul, o cara era como um irmão pra mim, porque o meu marido não conseguia ver isso? E o pior é que Edward não era o único!

Renata já me aguardava e me perguntei se eu estaria atrasada, dei uma olhada em meu relógio e eu estava no horário, eu acho!

- Me atrasei? – perguntei ao cumprimentá-la. – Olá, como vai?

- De modo algum querida... – respondeu de modo simpático. – Estou bem, e você?

- Ansiosa e curiosa! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Consegui um modo de você estar no evento, mas infelizmente não será como uma convidada! – franzi o cenho me perguntando se ela teria levado a sério o lance de servir mesas? – Oh! Não me olhe assim garota... – sue tom foi divertido. – Você não servirá mesas ou coisa do tipo! – soltei um suspiro aliviado.

- Mas então o que vou fazer?

- Será a atração principal! – disse tranquilamente.

- Como?

- Mexi meus pauzinhos e consegui que a atração do evento cancelasse de última ora... – não me atrevi a perguntar como ela conseguiu tal coisa. – Então você será a responsável pelo entretenimento entre uma premiação e outra, sem contar que fará uma apresentação especial para o homenageado da noite, o que acha?

- Oh meu Deus! Renata isso é maravilhoso! Mas o evento está muito em cima, não sei se terei tempo para elaborar algo?

- Sei que pode, é talentosa demais e inteligente, saberá o que fazer! Agora me conte, quando vou conhecer aquele garotinho encantador do qual Edward tanto fala?

- Thony?

- É o filho de vocês, certo?

- Isso mesmo, mas quando Edward falou dele?

- Oh minha querida, ele não poupou elogios ao pequeno no dia da inauguração do anfiteatro, e ao que parece o talento vem de família!

- Thony herdou do pai a paixão por piano, se o visse tocar... – não consegui disfarçar o orgulho que sentia do meu filhote. – É tão pequenino e tão esperto!

- Estou louca pra conhecê-lo, soube que é um prodígio!

- Não é pra tanto!

- Sei que isso não é da minha ossada, mas porque não deixa seu pequenino participar da homenagem ao pai, com certeza mostraria a todos a linda família que são. – sugeriu piscando em seguida.

- Thony? Tocando em um evento deste porte?

- Foi só uma sugestão querida, e está livre para descartá-la.

- Não, não é isso, na realidade a ideia é muito boa!

Mas é claro que eu precisaria de ajuda e agradeci mentalmente o fato de Paul estar voltando! Ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, mostrei a ela algumas fotos do meu pequeno que havia em meu celular, Renata não poupou elogios a Thony, sem contar que no quanto o achou parecido com Edward. Estava quase chegando a fundação quando finalmente consegui falar com Paul, precisava saber quando exatamente estaria de volta.

"Fala minha linda?" – disse assim que atendeu.

- Fala meu lindo, preciso de você Paul e é pra ontem!

"O que houve criatura?"

- Renata conseguiu me colocar no evento...

"Jura? Essa mulher é tudo!"

- Pois é, mas temos um probleminha!

"Que problema?"

- Vou estar no lugar da atração contratada para entreter os convidados entre uma premiação e outra, sem contar na homenagem ao homenageado da noite, ou seja, meu marido!

"Wow!"

- É wow! Preciso de sua ajuda porque tive uma ideia e só você pode me ajudar.

"E o que foi que essa mente perturbada aprontou agora?"

- Vá à merda, Paul!

"Seja mais carinhosa, afinal você é quem precisa de mim, tá lembrada?"

- O que eu preciso, é que esteja no próximo voo pra cá, peça pra Charlotte enviar suas coisas e resolver o restante, temos poucos dias até o evento e quero que tudo saia perfeito!

"Mas pra que precisa de mim especificamente?"

- Para ensaiar com Thony?

"O que?"

- Thony irá tocar em homenagem ao pai, e você irá treiná-lo!

"Acha que o moleque consegue?"

- Você está de brincadeira? Já ouviu o pai dele tocar?

"Não!"

- Acredite Paul Sutton, meu filhote vai arrasar! – ele riu do outro lado, eu estava a caminho dos elevadores.

"Tudo bem, mamãe coruja, estarei ai o mais rápido possível! Há propósito, posso ficar em sua casa?"

- É claro que pode, será até melhor, e podemos usar o piano na casa de Esme para você ensaiar com Thony!

"Seu marido não vai gostar nada disso! Sabe que ele não é muito meu fã!"

- Deixe Edward comigo, volte logo meu amigo, sinto falta do meu parceiro!

"Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?"

- Eu te amo também, sue bobo, até breve!

- Quem você ama? – senti como se minha alma saltasse do corpo ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Edward?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Esse é pra vc Betinha Wanderley! Parabéns linda! _


	43. CAP 42

**Aqui está! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos e até o próximo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XLII**

**POV BELLA cont. **

Ele me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes queimando nos meus, o conhecia o suficiente pra saber o quanto estava bravo.

- Com quem falava, Isabella? – e lá estava à prova, Edward só falava meu nome, quando não estava nada contente, merda! De onde foi que ele surgiu? Não era pra estar lá em cima?

-Eu... Eu falava com Paul... – ele bufou visivelmente irritado. – Algum problema?

- Todos, ainda mais quando diz a outro homem que o ama! – foi minha vez de bufar, revirei os olhos sem acreditar no que havia dito, sinceramente não conseguia entender esse ciúme sem sentido dele.

- Paul é como um irmão pra mim, qual o problema em dizer que eu o amo, se eu o amo? – falei como se fosse óbvio, o elevador havia chegado e meu marido praticamente me arrastou pra dentro. Assim que entramos o vi apertar o botão e as portas se fecharem atrás dele, o bendito elevador mal havia subido e Edward apertou um dos botões e aquele troço parou entre os andares. – Mas o que? O que está fazendo, Edward? Ficou maluco?

- Fiquei! Fiquei louco, louco de raiva... De ciúme... – dizia entre beijos me prensando contra a parede do elevador. – Você é minha Isabella... Só minha... – disse antes de tomar meus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor, me fazendo perder o fôlego e o juízo também. Já que eu estava dentro de um elevador, em uma amasso, sendo literalmente prensada contra uma das paredes.

Suas mãos estavam em minha bunda pra variar, meu delicioso marido tinha uma verdadeira fixação por aquela parte especifica do meu corpo, a qual ele apalpava com gosto, enquanto praticamente devorava minha boca. Edward me ergueu e automaticamente o enlacei com minhas pernas, o sentindo duro e pulsante contra mim, me fazendo soltar um gemido, tamanha era minha excitação. Gemi mais alto, quando Edward voltou a arremeter o quadril contra o meu em busca de atrito.

- Edward... Ohh... Edward...

- Preciso de você... – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me deixando completamente a mercê dele. – Sinta... – outra vez arremeteu o quadril contra o meu.

-Oh Deus... – gemi novamente. – Estamos no elevador... Perdeu o juízo? – ele se afastou um pouco para me encarar, seus olhos exalavam luxuria, desejo e principalmente amor. Estávamos ambos ofegantes, ele respirou fundo se afastando recompondo-se, ajeitei meu cabelo e minha saia que havia subido toda e vi meu marido apertar novamente o bendito botão sem dizer uma só palavra.

O elevador voltou a se mover e Edward entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus, sua respiração pesada e a minha ainda ofegante, era tudo que se ouvia. Finalmente o elevador chegou ao seu destino e assim que as portas se abriram, Edward saiu me levando com ele passando direto pelas pessoas sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-las.

- Senhor Cullen, aqui es...

- Depois vejo isso Rachel, não estou pra ninguém, ouviu? Ninguém! – vi a pobre moça assentir somente, enquanto ele me levava pra dentro de sua sala. Uma vez lá dentro, me prensou contra a porta, voltando a devorar minha boca, como fazia há minutos atrás.

Sua mão infiltrou-se pela saia acariciando minha coxa, subindo cada vez mais, até encontrar minha calcinha... Livrou-se dela com uma agilidade impressionante, tocando-me enquanto seus lábios percorriam a curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Humm... – foi impossível conter um gemido, quando seus dedos deslizaram pela minha intimidade, me invadindo em seguida.

- Shhh... Fica quietinha... – pediu de forma sussurrada enquanto me levava à loucura com aqueles dedos. Mordi o lábio inferior, contendo outro gemido, e quando curvou os dedos dentro de mim atingindo aquele ponto especifico... Tudo desapareceu e mergulhei de cabeça naquela sensação de prazer absoluto.

Lentamente abri os olhos, ainda imersa naquela sensação arrebatadora, me deparando com aqueles olhos verdes dançando pra mim. Edward tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios, levou os dedos à boca e os lambeu soltando um leve gemido de satisfação.

- Você é deliciosa, senhora Cullen! – estreitei o olhar o empurrando em direção aquele bendito sofá, Edward deixou-se cair e minhas mãos fora para o seu cinto o desatando, abri sua calça a puxando junto com sua boxer até a altura dos joelhos. – O que tem em mente, senhora Cullen? – perguntou divertido.

- Nada! - disse pegando uma das almofadas, jogando-a no chão, ajoelhando-me diante dele. Novamente seus olhos queimaram nos meus, ergui sua camisa distribuindo beijos por seu abdômen enquanto roçava minhas unhas em sua virilha, sem tocá-lo onde ele mais desejava ser tocado. Um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios à medida que eu descia pela trilha de pelos, o toquei e novamente o ouvi gemer baixinho.

Enquanto o acariciava, sentindo o pré-gozo empapar meus dedos, deslizei meus lábios por toda sua extensão, sentindo meu marido segurar meus cabelos com força, meu nome escapou de seus lábios junto com outro gemido. Deixei minha língua tomar o lugar dos meus lábios e em seguida o tomei em minha boca até onde consegui.

- Porra Bella... – o ouvi soltar agarrando ainda mais os meus cabelos, erguendo o quadril. Eu me deliciava com seus sons tipicamente masculinos, e seu gosto tão dele, meu marido era absurdamente gostoso, fato. – Para Bella... – pediu me fazendo olhá-lo. – Preciso estar dentro de você, agora! – disse me puxando pra si, me encaixando sobre ele, e não contive um gemido ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim.

Sua boca estava na minha, abafando meus gemidos e os seus próprios, ele arremetia contra mim com força, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem até que ambos explodimos em puro êxtase, gozando forte. Cai sobre seu peito, completamente sem forças, e Edward recostou-se no sofá.

- Quem você ama agora Isabella? – perguntou ofegante.

-Este seu ciúme é absurdo, sabia? – disse me erguendo para encará-lo, eu ainda estava montada nele, podia senti-lo ainda dentro de mim. – Paul é meu amigo, é como um irmão pra mim, e sim eu o amo, Edward, mas desta forma, como você ama Alice, Rose, Emm e Jazz.

-Desculpe, mas quando a ouvi falando ao telefone eu... Fiquei cego... – confessou voltando a se mover dentro de mim. – Eu te amo Bella... Te amo e a ínfima ideia de perdê-la outra vez me deixa insano.

- E porque me perderia?Paul não representa risco algum ao nosso casamento Edward, temos problemas maiores, acredite!

- Sei disso! Mas o que acha de esquecermos tudo que existe daquela porta pra fora, senhora Cullen? - disse voltando a me beijar, reacendendo o desejo de ambos, e lá estávamos nós, nos amando uma vez mais.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que quando a surpreendi ao telefone, dizendo que amava o cara do outro lado da linha, senti meu corpo todo tencionar-se, e o ciúme me consumir. Não foi surpresa alguma quando disse que falava com Paul, era sempre ele! Mas confesso que detestei ouvi-la dizer que o amava, pode parecer infantilidade, mas me incomodava e muito.

Mas no final tudo acabou bem, e o que teve inicio naquele bendito elevador, terminou em minha sala. Era obrigado a admitir que minha esposa, com aquela carinha de anjo, era quente como o inferno e confesso que para mim, é praticamente impossível manter minhas mãos longe dela por muito tempo.

Depois de devidamente saciados e recompostos, Bella me contou que Paul estava voltando, e contou por cima algo sobre ele e o tal parceiro terem rompido, portanto o cara viria só. Também avisou que ofereceu a casa dela para que ficasse hospedado.

- Algum problema quanto a Paul ficar hospedado na casa de Forks? - disse brincando com a minha gravata, eu a tinha em meu colo, estávamos em minha cadeira.

- Nenhum, por quê?

- Ótimo, porque assim que ele chegar, vou ajudá-lo a se instalar, sem contar que temos muito que resolver.

- Precisa ficar tão empolgada assim como a volta dele? – minha esposa linda estreitou o olhar.

- Para com isso Edward, pare de implicar com Paul, por favor. – pediu fazendo biquinho e simplesmente não havia como resistir aquilo.

- Tudo bem, amor, desculpe!

- Tenha em mente uma coisa senhor Cullen, Paul é como um irmão pra mim, um irmão, Edward.

- Tudo bem, já entendi!

- Realmente espero que sim, agora preciso ir... – Bella tentou sair do meu colo, mas a mantive presa ali.

- Não vá, fique aqui comigo, assim de preferência. – ela sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Você tem uma fundação para presidir e eu tenho coisas a fazer, nos vemos mais tarde gostosão! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, escapando de mim.

- A propósito, onde foi esta manhã? – a pergunta foi simples, porém, vi minha esposa praticamente mastigar os lábios nervosamente.

- Eu... Eu... – ela bufou revirando os olhos. – Droga! Fui visitar uma amiga... É isso. – concluiu dando de ombros.

- Amiga? Que amiga? – insisti.

- Não faça perguntas às quais não posso lhe responder, está bem? Basta saber que estive com Renata...

- Reanta? Renata Volturi?

- Ela mesma, mas não me pergunte o conteúdo desta conversa, é sigilo absoluto e não vou abrir a boca, estamos entendidos?

- Tem certeza? Tenho inúmeras maneiras de fazê-la falar, senhora Cullen!

- Sei perfeitamente que tem, mas é surpresa, garanto que não irá se arrepender.

- O que está aprontando Isabella?

- Nada! Só estou tentando cumprir a promessa que fiz ao meu marido.

- Que promessa?

- A de estar lá, quando recebesse o premio.

- Mas...

- Eu já falei demais, tenho que ir, estarei com Alice, nos vemos mais tarde! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, saindo rapidamente. Tentei sondar Emmett e Jasper sobre o assunto, mas os dois estavam tão por fora quanto eu.

Os dois dias seguintes mal vi minha esposa, que estava às voltas com a reforma de nossa casa, minha mãe fazia questão da opinião dela sobre tudo, sem contar que Bella ainda estava orientando Hulien com a utilização do palco para o espetáculo.

Havia deixado meu carro com ela, afinal, Paul chegaria e Bella fez questão de ir buscá-lo no aeroporto e ajudá-lo a se instalar em sua antiga casa.

- Porque ta com essa cara? – Emm disparou ao entrar na minha sala.

- A única que tenho, por quê?

- Todo esse mau humor é pela chegada do tal Paul?

- Não torra Emmett. – o infeliz riu debochado. – Acredita que Thony não fala de outra coisa? É tio Paul pra cá, tio Paul pra lá... É irritante!

-De um desconto cara, o *Jr. cresceu com a presença dele, é natural que sinta falta do tio.

(N/A: Só pra constar, se lê JR e não Junior.).

- Mas aquele cara não é o tio dele, nem mesmo parente ele é!

- Eu não diria isso, Bella o vê como um irmão, e na minha humilde opinião, o que você deveria fazer, era tentar se acertar com o cara ao invés de ficar com esse ciúme besta! Paul é legal, já sentou e conversou com ele?

- Não!

- Paul é um cara legal, faça isso, vai ver que esse teu ciúme não tem fundamento. – as palavras de Emmett rondaram minha mente o dia todo, peguei meu celular discando o numero de Bella, daria um jeito nisso hoje mesmo!

"Edward?" – disse assim que atendeu.

- Oi amor, e ai, como estão às coisas? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

"Bem, estamos á caminho de Forks, algum problema?"

- Não, só liguei pra pedir que chame Paul pra jantar em casa conosco, o que acha? – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes. – Bella?

"Oi? Hmm, o que você está aprontando?" – perguntou desconfiada.

- Nada, só acho que se vamos conviver, seria bom nos conhecermos, concorda? Quero saber mais do homem que vai passar a maior parte do tempo com as mãos em minha esposa.

"Edward!"

- O que?

"Você não existe, sabia?"

- Então? Vai chamá-lo ou não? – ouvi perfeitamente ela bufar do outro lado da linha, em seguida se reportar a ele. - "Edward está chamando você para jantar conosco, topa?".

"E arriscar não sair vivo de lá? Seu marido parece não gostar muito de mim."

"Edward só está enciumado, mas isso passa, vai ou não?"

"Tem certeza de que ele não vai me matar ou coisa parecida?"

"Paul! Duvido que ele faça algo do tipo, além do mais, Thony vai estar por perto, portanto estará seguro."

- Eu estou ouvindo Bella! – a lembrei.

"Desculpe amor, é que você não causou uma boa impressão ao Paul, ele está com medo de você!"

- É bom que tenha mesmo! – sorriu ao ouvir sua risada.

"Estaremos de volta o mais rápido possível, vou ligar para Maria e pedir que prepare tudo, te amo!" – aquilo era musica aos meus ouvidos.

- Te amo mais, senhora Cullen.

"Impossível!" – revidou desligando em seguida.

Sai da fundação por volta das dezessete e trinta, levei cerca de quinze minutos até em casa, e o tal Paul estava lá, com meu filho brincando no meu sofá!

- Papai! – Thony praticamente gritou vindo em minha direção.

- Olá amigão, e ai, como foi seu dia? – perguntei ao dar um beijo nele.

- Foi legal, olha, o tio Paul voltou, não é mó legal?

- Claro filho, é muito legal! Como vai Paul? – estendi minha mão e o cara a aceitou hesitante.

- Bem, estou bem, e pelo que vejo, pra você também.

- Melhor impossível! – ele sorriu assentindo. – Onde está Bella?

-A mamãe ta tomando banho. – Thony respondeu por ele.

-Ela subiu tem alguns minutos. – disse Paul.

- Sinta-se a vontade Paul, não vou me demorar. – ele assentiu somente. – Faça companhia ao seu tio Paul, o papai vai tomar um banho e já volta.

- Tá! – foi à resposta de Thony, subi para o meu quarto e ao abrir a porta pude ouvir o chuveiro ligado, sorri me despindo rapidamente vestindo o roupão. Ao entrar no banheiro vi minha esposa se banhando despreocupadamente, a imagem dela toda molhada debaixo daquele chuveiro era de tirar o fôlego. Definitivamente eu era um cara fudidamente sortudo!

- Você é sexy sem ao menos tentar, sabia? – sorri ao ver minha esposa sobressaltar com o susto.

- Edward? De onde você surgiu?

- Eu estava digamos... – disse abrindo a porta do Box. – Apreciando a bela vista, me permite?

- Estamos com visita!

- Só quero dividir o chuveiro com você, posso? – seus olhos percorreram meu corpo demorando-se um pouco em meu amigo que já estava duro como uma rocha, vi minha esposa passar a língua pelos lábios o mordendo levemente em seguida. Foi o que bastou, em questão de segundos estávamos praticamente nos devorando enquanto eu a erguia, deslizando pra dentro dela em uma estocada firme a ouvindo gemer meu nome alto.

- Temos visita lá em baixo... – Bella tentava dizer entre arfadas e gemidos, suas unhas varriam minhas costas, enquanto eu investia contra ela cada vez mais forte e mais rápido.

- Não importa... Ele que espere... – ela sorriu voltando a me beijar, enquanto movia aquele quadril de modo enlouquecedor. Seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, eu mesmo já estava no meu limite.

- Edward... – meu nome saiu entre um gemido alto, suas mãos agarravam os meus cabelos e pude senti-la apertar-se em torno de mim antes de gozar forte, sendo seguida por mim, é claro. Repousei minha cabeça em seus seios enquanto sentia aquela sensação de prazer intenso me abandonar aos poucos.

Bella terminou seu banho e saiu antes de mim, quando terminei e ela já não estava no quarto, me enfiei em um jeans e uma camiseta e desci.

- Onde está sua mãe, Thony?

- Tá com a Maria. – meu filhote respondeu sentado ao lado de Paul.

- Quer beber algo? – perguntei ao cara. – Uma cerveja?

- Uma cerveja vai bem! – respondeu, mas não tive tempo de ir a cozinha buscar, Bella trazia três Heineken e um copo com suco.

- Aqui está, o jantar logo fica pronto! – anunciou me entregando uma das garrafas, entregou o suco de Thony e em seguida estendeu uma das garrafas para Paul, sentando-se sobre o braço do sofá ao meu lado.

- Bella comentou comigo sobre a proposta que fez... – ele disse tomando um gole de sua cerveja. – Eu estive pensando em abrir aulas de musica, acha que tem como abrir uma sala?

- A fundação abrange vários segmentos, eu dou aula de piano, temos professores qualificados em outros instrumentos, mas nenhum focalizado em canto, seria uma boa oportunidade! Bella me disse que é formado, certo?

- Isso mesmo! – por um tempo, falamos sobre da possibilidade de ambos trabalharem na fundação, tentei explicar por cima como funcionava as coisas por lá, até que Bella se levantou.

- Se me dão licença, vou ajudar Maria com o jantar, juízo meninos. – minha esposa estalou um beijo em meus lábios e outro nos lábios de nosso filho, que já tinha feito um bico pra ela. Thony pediu pra ver um desenho e rapidamente o levei a sala de vídeo, voltando em seguida.

- Ele está tão feliz, não parou de falar um minuto desde que cheguei. – Paul comentou puxando assunto. – Nunca vi aquele garoto tão eufórico, Thony ama muito você.

- E eu o amo, quero dizer, eu os amo.

- Sei disso!

- Como conheceu Bella? – fui direto, não havia motivos para dar voltas.

- Eu trabalhava em pub em Londres, sabe como é, cantando em dias alternados pra ganhar uns trocados... – disse meneando a cabeça. – Ela apareceu por lá atrás de uma vaga, confesso que não botava muita fé nela, Bella parecia um cãozinho acuado... – franzi o cenho e acredito que ele tenha notado minha cofusão. – Assustada e tão tímida, mas bastou subir no palco e meu queixo caiu quando soltou a voz, cheguei a me arrepiar todo, foi a coisa mais linda que já vi e ouvi.

- Quando foi isso?

- Pelo que sei, pouco depois de chegar a Londres, confesso que fiquei encantado nela... - o encarei com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Oh, não me olhe assim, não neste sentindo! Sempre a vi como uma irmã, Edward, desde o início. – me garantiu. – Bella estava tão sensível e tão fragilizada que tudo que eu queria era protegê-la. Aos poucos nos tornamos amigos, não demorou muito, a sensação era de que nos conhecíamos há séculos, em semanas sabíamos tudo da vida um do outro.

-Ela falou sobre nós? - Paul sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Desde o bendito beijo no armário de casacos! – fiz uma careta ao ouvi-lo. – Quando me contou o que houve, eu disse a ela, volte! Se ele te ama, tudo vai se resolver, mas Bella tinha medo...

- Medo? Medo de que?

- De você ter se acertado com a tal garota, de não perdoa-la por ter ido embora... Sei que as coisas não devem ter sido fáceis pra você também... – somente assenti. – Mas aquela garota sofreu o diabo, Edward, eu sei, eu estava lá.

-É eu soube! Mas não foi uma escolha minha. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Sei que a escolha foi dela, mas alguma vez tentou se colocar no lugar dela? Ver as coisas pela perspectiva dela?

- Acredite, eu tentei inúmeras vezes! Mas porque não voltou quando descobriu a gravidez?

- Bella me contou que havia ligado, foi quando descobriu que estava de casamento marcado com a tal garoto, aquilo a devastou... Não tem ideia de como ficou. - ele praticamente sussurrava então o chamei para a biblioteca, onde teríamos mais privacidade.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Paul?

- Bella não te contou?

- Muito por cima, mas sinto que tem algo mais, compreende?

- Provavelmente porque quer te poupar, ela sempre protegeu você de certa forma.

- Eu sei. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Charlotte a tinha colocado contra a parede, exigiu que voltasse e contasse tudo, mas Bella se recusava. Nessa mesma época Garrett havia me feito o convite para ir trabalhar com ele, foi quando o apresentei a Bella e no mesmo instante ela aceitou.

-E Charlotte?

- Ficou furiosa, quase mata Garrett, mas depois os dois se apaixonaram e estão juntos desde então. Enquanto a Bella? Aquela garota só tentava sobreviver, o pai surtou com a gravidez, as coisas que dizia a ela, não tem ideia do quanto Bella sofreu... Você casado com outra, o pai a repudiava, a separação dos pais e uma gravidez nada fácil, sem contar nos engraçadinhos tentando tirar uma lasquinha, se é que me entende?

- Como assim?

- Bella é uma mulher linda e chamava a atenção por onde passávamos, sempre tinha um idiota metido a besta, tentando se dar bem com ela. Era ai que eu entrava, e as pessoas acreditavam que éramos mais que parceiros, pelo modo protetor como agíamos um com o outro. Eu a protegia de caras escrotos e ela me protegia de garotas insistentes e pegajosas que não entendiam a minha opção sexual, eu sou gay, Edward.

- Eu sei, Bella me contou.

- Sei que contou, Bella nunca me julgou, sempre me apoiou, acredito que seja por isso que nos damos tão bem. Venho de uma família abastada de Londres, mas quando meus pais souberam da minha opção... – o vi engolir seco. – Meu pai surtou dizendo que a culpa era da dança e minha mãe insistia que eu precisava de um médico, que o que eu tinha era doença.

- Sinto muito Paul, quantos anos você tinha?

- Dezesseis, me afastei deles, fui morar com minha avó, por incrível que pareça, ela me compreendia. Conclui meus estudos, me formei e nunca mais os vi, eles morreram em um acidente de carro dois anos depois. Minha avó morreu um ano depois e eu não tinha mais ninguém, até encontrar Bella!

- Entendo! – foi o que consegui dizer.

-Neste tempo todo em que conheço sua esposa, dá pra contar nos dedos de uma mão os caras com que ela se permitiu sair, e garanto a você Edward, que não passaram de um encontro ou dois e quando eu perguntava por quê? Porque ela não se permitia seguir em frente, mesmo depois da gravidez e sabe o que me respondia?

-O que?

- Que ainda o amava demais... – foi minha vez de engolir seco. – Que não funcionava desta forma, que seu coração precisava estar envolvido pra que pudesse ter sexo com alguém! Que ninguém tinha o seu olhar, o seu toque, entre outras coisas... – disse divertido. – Que aquele coraçãozinho tão sofrido ainda pertencia a você, única e exclusivamente a você, Edward!

- O que houve quando Thony nasceu? – perguntei fingindo ignorar o que ele havia dito, mas acredito que Paul tenha notado.

- A gravidez seguiu bem, Bella dançava sem problemas, só tivemos que fazer algumas modificações à medida que sua barriga crescia. Quando descobriu que era um menino, ficou eufórica, não falava de outra coisa! Mas quando completou o sétimo mês de gestação sua pressão desestabilizou e Bella passava mais tempo no hospital do que em casa, foi quando Garrett cancelou nossa agenda e voltamos para Londres e ficamos por lá até Thony nascer. Se ela souber que te contei, vai me matar!

- Prometo que ficará somente entre nós! – ele assentiu prosseguindo

-Fiquei com ela o tempo todo, cuidando dela, tentando mate-la calma, tranquila, pra que a bendita pressão baixasse. Mas Bella achava que não conseguiria, e dizia coisas absurdas como... _Se eu morrer, diga que nome dele será igual ao do pai... Me prometa que o entregará a Edward... _– citava Paul. – Eu me recusava a dar ouvidos a ela, e quando chegou a hora foi assustador, eu estava lá, com ela na sala de parto... Charlotte estava fora a trabalho e Garrett resolvendo coisas da companhia.

-Esteve com ela na hora do parto?

- Sim, mas era você que ela chamava a todo o momento, algo havia dado errado...

- O que? Como assim?

- Bella fazia força, tentava empurrar, mas não adiantava, ele não saia... Confesso que já estava desesperado quando a vi juntar o restante de força que lhe restava, e quando o choro de Thony ecoou na sala, Bella sorriu. Foi emocionante vê-lo com o pequenino nos braços, ela o olhava com adoração, mas de repente seu olhar perdeu o foco e seus batimentos cardíacos diminuíram... Eles levaram Thony de lá e tudo ficou uma loucura, e pelo que entendi antes de me tirarem de lá foi que ela estava com hemorragia, devido à pressão que havia subido demais.

- Deus do céu!

- Foram os momentos mais angustiantes da minha vida, mas tudo acabou bem, Bella teve inicio de eclampsia e por muito pouco não a perdemos.

- Porque Bella não me contou o que aconteceu? Droga! Porque não me ligou? Eu teria...

- Teria feito o que Edward? Brigado com ela talvez, ou quem sabe teria tirado o menino dela?

-Eu jamais faria isso!

- Talvez não, mas jamais saberemos, concorda? O destino os colocou de volta um na vida do outro, e veja onde estão... Casados, esqueça o passado Edward, tem uma mulher excepcional, que te ama acima de tudo e que seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra tua felicidade.

-Sei disso e agradeço a Deus todos os dias por trazê-la de volta pra minha vida, eu a amo Paul, sempre a amei...

- Percebi isso no momento em que a viu naquela sala de espera, mas ambos estavam feridos, magoados... Você, por Bella ter te deixado e ela por você ter encontrado alguém!

- Edward? - ouvi minha esposa chamar dando leves batidinhas na porta.

- Aqui, amor! – ela entrou e franziu o cenho.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Conversando! O que mais poderíamos estar fazendo aqui? – Paul disparou quando Bella estreitou o olhar.

- O jantar está pronto, vamos?

- Hmm... Estou faminto! – o cara disse passando por ela, que estreitava o olhar pra mim.

- Sobre o que tanto falavam?

- Várias coisas, e confesso que estou tentado a reavaliar a minha opinião sobre seu amigo! – falei divertido.

- Paul é um doce!

- Não vamos exagerar, tá bem? – ela riu debochada me puxando para a sala de jantar. Foi um jantar agradabilíssimo, e confesso que me diverti muito ouvindo as coisas que aqueles dois aprontaram enquanto viajavam pela Austrália.

- A conversa está muito agradável, mas eu tenho que ir. – Paul anunciou se levantando. –Será que poderia chamar um táxi pra mim?

- Eu disse pra você vir com a caminhonete, se não fosse tão teimoso...

- Não é questão de teimosia minha linda, e sim bom senso, eu é que não vou andar por ai naquele troço!- comprimi os lábios contendo o riso, o modo como Bella o olhou foi hilário.

- Será que só eu gosto daquela caminhonete?

-Provavelmente! – Paul respondeu sem se importar com os olhares fulminantes que minha esposa lançava para ele. – Não se preocupe, amanhã mesmo providencio um carro de verdade e não um tanque do século passado!

- Vou pedir o seu taxi. – Bella disse indo na direção do telefone, meu filho havia adormecido no sofá e lá estava. – Ele já está a caminho, Jones irá avisar quando chegar.

-Jones? Quem é Jones?- perguntei sem fazer ideia de quem se tratava.

- É o porteiro do turno da noite, como pode morar a tantos anos aqui e não conhecer o porteiro? Jones faz o turno da noite e o Sr. Murray o da manhã, ele é um encanto! – sorri a puxando pra juntinho de mim, depositando um beijo na curvatura de seu pescoço. Bella era mesmo uma mulher muito especial, confesso que não sabia o nome do porteiro da noite, e o Sr. Murray eu só conhecia de vista. Nos dois anos em que estive com Tanya, ela mal sabia o nome de Maria, e, no entanto, Bella está aqui há tão pouco tempo e já conhece a todos.

- Valeu pelo jantar. – ele disse despedindo-se dela. – Te vejo amanhã, certo?

- As dez, e é bom que esteja acordado! – Paul se despediu de mim e desceu em seguida.

- Não vai à fundação amanhã? – perguntei como quem não quer nada enquanto voltávamos para o apartamento.

- Acredito que não, temos muitas coisas a acertar ainda, e preciso providenciar um carro urgentemente!

- Posso ver isso pra você se quiser? – me ofereci.

- Jura? Eu agradeceria, não sou muita boa com isso!

- Deu pra sacar, pela carroça que comprou! – e lá estava ela, me lançando aquele olhar mortal, peguei Thony nos braços para levá-lo para a cama, Bella o trocou e meu filho nem sequer resmungou, dormia pesado. – Ele parece você, depois que dorme, não tem o que acorda.

- Alguma coisa além da inteligência, ele tinha que herdar de mim não é?

- Tá me chamando de burro por acaso?

- Claro que não, você além de lindo e incrivelmente sexy, é também muito inteligente, mas tem seus momentos! – estreitei o olhar e Bella prendeu o riso.

- Ah sua... – sai correndo atrás dela alcançando-a no corredor, a peguei pela cintura jogando-a sobre o ombro.

- Me coloca no chão Edward!

- Não, você merece ser castigada! Wow! – soltei ao ser apalpado com gosto.

- Desculpe, não resisti, quem manda ser tão gostoso!

- Me acha gostoso senhora Cullen? – a virei deixando seu corpo deslizar sobre o meu.

-Devastadoramente gostoso senhor Cullen... – minha esposa soltou um leve gemido quando minhas mãos encontraram sua bunda e minha boca na dela, enquanto nos livrávamos de nossas roupas, nos entregando ao desejo uma vez mais.

Assim que cheguei à fundação na manhã seguinte, pedi para Emm me ajudar com a compra do carro de Bella, minha esposa e eu tivemos uma breve discussão pela manhã. Isabella insistia em me dar um cheque, com o valor do carro que pretendia comprar, tentei me recusar a aceitar, mas minha amada esposa era jogo duro.

Estava concentrado preparando a próxima aula quando meu celular tocou. – Alo? –disse sem nem ao menos olhar no visor antes.

"Oi amor!" – bufei revirando os olhos, me recostando a cadeira.

- Para com isso Tanya, o que quer? – meu tom saiu mais frio do que pretendia.

"Estou tentando falar com você há dias, anda fugindo de mim, gato?" – sua voa estava levemente rouca, como quando usava para me seduzir.

- Não me tome por você, minha cara, o que quer? - ela achava mesmo que eu cairia nessa?

"Soube que levou aquela bailarinazinha de quinta para o seu apartamento!"

- Ela é minha esposa, seu lugar é ao meu lado, pra que foi que ligou Tanya?

"Quero saber como faremos? Toda a imprensa, aliás, toda Seattle pensa que você é o meu namorado e espera nos ver chegando juntos ao evento!"

- Isso não vai acontecer! E quanto a todos pensarem que ainda somos um casal, darei um jeito nisso!

"Vai a público? Por acaso irá assumir que me traia com aquela vagabunda?"

-Bella não é nenhuma vagabunda!

"Você não pode me expor desta forma Ed! Espere o evento, você me deve isto!" – exigiu furiosa, mas no fundo ela tinha razão, eu devia a ela.

-Assim que esse evento passar, vou anunciar meu casamento com Bella, esteja preparada ou não! E não se faça de vitima Tanya, se não tivesse fugido pra Milão, teríamos resolvido isso de uma forma...

"Me dê até o evento..." – voltou a pedir e eu me perguntava porque ? – Depois faça o que achar melhor!"

- Preciso trabalhar Tanya!

"Tchau Ed." – disse desligando em seguida, eu só esperava que aquela maluca não aprontasse nada até lá, o evento seria em duas semanas.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eu mal via minha esposa, ela ficava entre Forks e Seattle. Não parava um minuto sequer, soube que esteve no anfiteatro auxiliando Hulien, e que andou conversando com algumas de nossas professoras.

Tentei arrancar de Alice alguma coisa, mas minha irmã se negava em dar uma dica sequer, Maria deixou escapar que Paul passava horas com Thony e eu me perguntava o porquê disso tudo? O que diabos aqueles dois estariam aprontando?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Demorei mas postei! _

_Desculpem pela demora, mas é que perdi dois dos meus amores em menos de duas semanas! Dois gatinhos meu se foram, viraram estrelinhas, e confesso que fiquei meio sem pique depois disto! _

_Mas aqui está, espero que gostem! Este evento vai pegar fogo!_


End file.
